Frontier Soldiers
by SurvivorTierEXO
Summary: Seven years ago, three best friends promised to look after each other, but seven years later, the war has fractured them into three opposing sides; One was the Black Knights, the second was Britannia, and the third was an advanced private military company that doesn't have any sides. What will be the outcome? How long will their friendship last?
1. Prologue

**I confess. I mess up. Big time. I wasn't paying much attention to where my story was going with the past conflicting the future. I re-read my story and it sounded terrible, not what I had image in the beginning, and a too much copycatting of other story lines that I know that I shouldn't take, so I decided to delete the original and reboot the series to make more sense, and to make more understandable.**

 **I understand how much reviews involves another stories ideas, like the Lady of Zero I've read about, but I was young, stupid, immature, and not even worth reading it because the idea was a copycat.**

 **So that's what made me decided to delete the original and rebooted everything from scratch. So I won't be such a ruche. I understand that and so I apologize to those who found out that the previous Code Geass story was based on someone else's.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own the Code Geass series, or any properties of Sunrise. The only thing I own is the third faction in the story. Mainly, my OCs.**

* * *

 ** _July 18th, 2009 A.T.B_**

 ** _Sakoto Residential Home, Tokyo, Japan_**

 ** _13:04 hrs_**

The sun was gleaming down on the land of the rising sun, where a majority of the Japanese were diversity equal. The traditions of the Asian culture represents the ag of life for where it was founded for centuries. The hot summers blistered the air with thick humidity.

On the Residential home lies the dojo of where family members train on hand to hand combat such as taijutsu, karate, and other martial art techniques that suits them.

Inside where two children, being supervised by two adults. One was a bit of a scrawny little fellow, a ten year old boy named Lelouch whose hair was black as space and eyes that resembles the amethyst violet jewel stone. He was struggling to keep his hands up high above his head. He pants heavily like he's already pushed to the limits where they've been training for only ten minutes.

Across from him was boy at his age named Suzaku. He had brown hair and forest green eyes. He is rather tall, being over a tad shorter than the other boy and also skinny. The boy looked less tired, practically less tired considering that their session lasted for only ten minutes.

For a while, they stared at the eyes of their opponents, waiting to make a move. A shishi-oushi poured water into the bamboo tube before dropping it, making the only sound that was coming from the outside except for Lelouch's heavy panting. When the bamboo makes the third sound, Suzaku makes his first strike by making a jab. Lelouch barely blocks it, but kept his form strong for how long. He was pushed slightly back, but retained his posture before Suzaku sends another jab to his left, but Lelouch dodged it, barely.

Before Lelouch could move, Suzaku bends down and inversely swings a kick below his leg, causing Lelouch to fall down. Then he gets down and holds Lelouch in a tight position, readying his fist before a shout halted them.

"Ai!" Suzaku turned to the old man standing with a walking cane in his hands. He was a harden male who is in his late sixties with gray hair and cold onyx gray eyes.

"That's enough, Kururugi." he said. "He may look like he's around your fit of capabilities, but he lacks the physical. Go easy on him, will you please do so."

Suzaku Kururugi clenched his fist, bowing to the old man. "Yes, Master Daisuke." Below where he could see the old man's face, Suzaku frowned, thinking less of how he could've already beaten the poor wimp.

Daisuke is the eldest among the House of Sakoto, a family of Japanese who follows the art of bushido whose dedicated to protect the land of the rising sun from all threats that would jeopardize their peace.

Lelouch glared at the ground, helplessly looking fable, unable to protect himself from Suzaku's kick. Daisuke looked at the Britannian boy, staring at the eyes of his worst enemies from across the sea. He sighed, looking at his other student in his disposal.

"Suzaku, I wished to speak with him alone in private, please." Daisuke requested. Suzaku's eyes grew big, hearing what his master has to say about that. Slowly, he lowered his eyes and nodded."

"Yes Sensei," was all he replied before taking a bow towards the master and walked out of the dojo house. When Suzaku marched away, Daisuke takes three steps towards the Britannian and help him up, but Lelouch shrugged off of him.

"I'm not that weak, Daisuke." said Lelouch, narrowing his eyes on the old man..

"I know you're not weak. You're outside is like a shell that shows how frail the hardness it can't with take, but a strong, only inside here, you are quite." He put his finger at the temple right side of Lelouch's head. "The mind of a person is stronger than the body. Brains over brawn, child. All human beings are unique in such features that doesn't revolve the brute force of the shell." Daisuke walked passed him towards the door as Lelouch stood there like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Tell me, young boy, why do you think I asked of your request to join my school?" He asked. Lelouch looked down at the ground, thinking of the reason why he came instead where he should be at his sister's side, helping her in anyway he can.

"Because your daughter made me to attend." He answered, but Daisuke chuckled. "My daughter persuaded you against your will because you felt that you should be taught properly on your body, is it? I know you have a better reason to come, Lelouch. Cause if you didn't, then you wouldn't be here just because my daughter said so." Lelouch looked up to the old man in surprise. "I know that deep down, you wished to find greater happiness for your love ones. Those you truly care, those you cherish, those your nourish, you wished to protect your sister no matter the cause, if that's the reason you gave your claim to the throne of your once former country?"

"I will survive!" he said stubbornly, "I will protect my sister! I will survive, and to do that, I don't help him from...that man, or your fiendish people that everyone called you royal!" He shouted, disregarding everything that he was when he was still a prince to the most feared and the most powerful country on the planet. Then something Daisuke said was a surprise to Lelouch.

"I understand," he said, "I understand very clearly. You wished for no support from the Kururugi's or the Sakoto's. I can see how determined you are trying to keep you and your only family safe from harm." he said. "I too wished to protect my family, but the capitalist world is what's striving my people to be absloute." He then started to walk outside of the door before pausing to glance over his shoulder at Lelouch.

"Come boy, let me tell you something," he said. Lelouch hesitates to walk with the old man, but followed reluctantly. Lelouch was still in his dojo uniform, quite bigger than a average Japanese student Daisuke has taught for many generations. They walked the hallway with his sandals on as they passed through a pond that had so many unique fishes flowing inside of the water.

"Tell me, how long has it been since you came to my country?" Daisuke asked. Lelouch has no idea how long it was since he and his sister were first exiled to Japan. All he knew was that he had a argument with his father and there he was was, sent to Japan as a political hostage.

"I don't know, maybe, a few months?" He shrugged.

"I understand that it's been so long since you came and never thought how much resent my people hold for Britannians, especially for Britannian princes and princess." Daisuke said, looking bitterly somber towards the young Britannian. Lelouch clenched his fists, reminding of how he was sent here for his foolishness.

"Even Suzaku was seemingly hostile, not welcomed at his home." said Saisuke, but Lelouch turned sharply to the old man, anger rising in his head.

"Of course he was hostile! He's just like all everyone else who hated me and my kind just because I was from Britannia!" He retorted.

"But does he really hate how you would act like the rest of the Britannians? Does he see the goodness inside of you?" asked Daisuke. "Do you think that is what most Japanese see you as a stubbornly up-tide boy who thinks of his sister more than his well-being?" Lelouch's gaze went from the old man to the Japanese door design on the wall, wondering if the Japanese ever treated him like this.

"I….I…" he stuttered, finding the words to describe how else people from different nationality goes against another.

"Lelouch, your thoughts exactly. It's been said that a one who disregards a one's way of life is disregarding everyone's way of life." said Daisuke.

"Let me tell you a story of how our family house was established." Daisuke and Lelouch paused at the sight of his sister, Nunnally, chatting with another girl whose about thirteen years old with beautiful long black hair with turquoise highlights underneath. She had pale skin and blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. She was making something for his sister. She had a paracord rope in her hand while Nunnally was holding a bunch of colored paracord ropes.

"That's my daughter's eldest, Kimiko Sakoto. Her younger sister, Emiko Sakoto, is currently attending boarding school across the ocean in Britannia. Emiko wishes to help the family of bushidos to be more open with foreigners while Kimiko was against the idea of accepting more of her type, but regardless, she is like her mother. She loved and respected every family and friends." He turned to the boy.

"Ever heard of the story, the 47 Ronin?" Daisuke explained, Lelouch shake his head to decline what kind of story it was. Sure he's read a lot of stories from different cultures to his sister, but not specifically in foreign nations.

"Thousands of years ago, we, the House of Sakoto, were established from a renegade of samurais who disobeyed the shogun to bring justice on the traitorous daimyo for the crimes that he committed under the nose of our last feudal lord of this land. They were tried and sentenced to death by seppuku in honor of the ways of bushido. My ancestor, grandfather, Suginto, was pardoned by the shogun for he was the son of the samurai. He was spared in return that he served the house province landlord for always an eternity.

"From him, he established the House of Sakoto as a bushido branch to serve and protect our land for generations. Most of our members served in your military and my country's military to protect the Japanese society. In due time, as progress increases, so to does our numbers. Many of my oldest and pure Japanese bloodlines were against foreign marriages because we share the same attitude towards racial bloodlines. So unlike Britannia, Japan is the same with the homeland, we discriminate because we are different from our blood we shared," he explained, "but we do have something in common, you and I, Lelouch."

"How?"

"Well..." he hummed, smiling at his youngest granddaughter.

"For starters, you loved your sister, Nunnally as I love my family." he admitted. "You had a perfect life and you gave up everything that you've had for Nunnally. I would have done the same thing for this family than my other." Lelouch arched a brow at her with curiosity.

"What other family?" he inquired about his 'other family.' Daisuke stared at him before she answered, "My daughter's other family is in Britannia, my granddaughters is just like you and Suzaku. Born on the soils of Britannia, blood of Japan." he explained more of her ancestry. To Lelouch's surprise, Kimiko was half-Britannian and half-Japanese.

"A half-breed?"

"Yes... she is half Britannian, and for that, she was disowned by both my families." Lelouch felt disheartening to her status in the family. As an outcast, they are rejected by those who are different.

"But I see much for that family's welfare on her behalf." he said, "For Kimiko and her sister, Emiko, they are like two equivilants of themselves. Emiko was always happy and cheerful while Kimiko, her younger sister, was always distance form anyone else around her. Lelouch felt this girl's view as an outcast, like a piece of trash.

Kimiko grabs a small lighter from her pocket and carefully cinches the end of a blue paracords. After blowing a few times, she wraps the handmade paracord bracelet around his sister's wrist. Nunnally smiled, feeling the tied ropes together in a perfect size of the wrist.

"In your eyes, you wished to have your sister happy and want to find peace in the life where the world treats the weak aside fom the strong," Daisuke said, looking down at the boy. "How far will you go to make the most dearest peson in your family, happy and lovely?"

"As long as Nunnally is happy, then I am happy." Lelouch answered promotely.

"A fine choice for a young man at such a young age." said Daisuke, placing a hand on top of Lelouch's head, as he looked up to him. He was growing more calmer, not caring for the Japanese maids who bowed their heads in respect.

"I too wanted my daughter and my granddaughters to be somewhere where they can find peace, and for that, I wanted to help you and Nunnally. She's a sweet girl. Kimiko was fond of having her in the house. " Daisuke said, looking down on the ground.

"Have you ever wonder what it's like, to be disowned by the people that was considered as your family?" Lelouch thinks for a moment before nodding slowly.

"My own father...disowned his offsprings...and for that...I can't accept." Lelouch replied.

"Well… at least you have something to love." Daisuke smiled. Lelouch smiled back to the old man that seems to be better then Genbu or his father.

"Why not I invite you and your sister for some dinner tonight, you can come back to the Kururugi Shrine tomorrow and I'll let Genbu know that you and your sister will be staying here, is that alright?" Lelouch's mouth curved into a smile that ached his cheeks as he nodded in acceptance.

"Of course! It'll be my honor!" he cheered.

"Lelouch!" Nunnaly called to him, as Kimiko pushed her wheelchair towards her grandfather and her friend. "Guess what Kimiko amde for me." she showed her right wrist where it held the blue sky blue paracord bracelet. "Do you know what colors this one is?"

"Its blue. A dark sade of blue in the middle and brighter blue on the sides." Lelouch revealed. "Oh, and Nunnally, Daisuke wishes to have us for dinner at his home, would you like that?" he asked. Nunnally eagerly nodded. "Of course Lelouch, I loved to have a dinner with the Sakoto's. They're a greate family to see, don't you think its alright, Kimiko?" she asked the girl behind her. She made a warm smile at her. "Of course Nunnally, I'd be happy to serve your brother some tea if that's all he likes." Lelouch chuckled.

"Well, I'd be happy to have some, if you don't sip the tea pot like you did the last time."

"That was an accident. I wasn't intended to do that on purpose," she huffed, glaring at him.

"No it wasn't you spilled it on my shirt on purpose!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Lelouch and Kimiko continued to bickered like spoiled little kids, because they are kids, as Daisuke watched with a glint in his eyes while Nunnally giggled as the two friends continued to argue over the spilled tea pot.

* * *

 ** _July 19th, 2009 .A.T.B._**

 ** _Sakoto Residential Home_**

 ** _1152 hrs_.**

The next day came and Lelouch felt great from yesterday after Suzaku beat him to the pulp in the Sakoto doji house. He would be going back to the Kururugi Shrine in a few hours, but he and his sister wanted to go out and get some errands, and this time, he will be accompanied by the Sakoto's personal security. Many residents feared about their capabilities since many could do a lot of parkour and fighting style techniques that are very experienced. Out of all the people he trusted here in Japan, he trusted the Sakoto's and one of the Sakoto's most famous bodyguard, Dante Firenze.

The two siblings are returning to the Kururugi Shrine where Lelouch had his bags high to his shoulders with his sister in the wheelchair, approaching to the Sakoto front gates where he spots Kimiko, holdinng her kendo bag, waiting with two hooded personnel, crossing their arms. Lelouch took a slight nervous chill running down his veins, but he wasn't afraid. He stops by and gazes at the man of his word to guard and protect him. Daisuke and Kimiko were both at the gate, but Kimiko was holding a kendo sword in her gym bag, waiting by the car.

"Dante Firenze will be escorting you back to the Kururugi Shrine." He took a glance at Dante, a professional Sakoto house gurard, who smiles down at him.

He was a fine young man in his mid-twenties who had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. His left eye was exposed, but his right eye was covered with a eyepatch. His body was big and very athletic, like he's been through a lot of military training

"Okay." he smiled.

"Hey kid, when we come back, don't forget we still have a chess rematch." he said, pointing at the small haired boy, smirking.

"Of course, the last match was your victory, but I would've still gotten a checkmate if I had the time." Lelouch recalled. He did had a chess match with Dante a few nights ago, and normally, adults around his wouldn't last for almost ten minutes with his intellect on the king of the games. Dante was able to hold out before the time runs out and they called the game a draw.

"It takes more than just timing, Lelouch. It takes the precise moment at the right time." Dante advised, "and if you played your cards right, then maybe you would've still beaten me in less then eight minutes. You think you can break that record?"

"I'll try." Lelouch replied.

"I'm looking forward to it then." Lelouch turned to Kimiko, as she waved him.

"So, I'll see ya then...Lulu." Lelouch was taken back from that nickname.

"Why would you call me that?" he asked.

"Because, Nunnally told me that have a nickname, so I thought, why not?" She shrugged and extended her hands to give him a pat on his cheeks. She could have sworn that his face flushed when her fingers make contact with his face.

"Catch ya later, Lulu." She walks to the van before she turned to Dante. "Oh and, try to keep him out of trouble, Dante. I really hate to see him bickering with those boys from the street last week."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they'll do fine." Dante assured, giving the girl a salute. She smiled.

"Bye, Nunnally, see you soon!"

"Okay, see you too, Kimiko, and thanks for the bracelet!" the blind girl called back, waving her hands at the black-teal haired girl. She gives them a warm farewell for now as she closed the van door and the van drives off to tend her kendo practice in the city of Tokyo.

As she was away, Lelouch can see the sun rising from the horizon, beaming down at the ocean. The light reflects the surface of the clear liquid blue waters of the sea.

"Hey kid, why not we walk back to the shrine together, that way, we can talk more about ourselves and get some ice cream.." Dante suggested.

"That would be a great idea, Dante!" Nunnally beamed. "Don't you, Lelouch?" the sister asked the brother. Lelouch paused, facing the horizon of the sea. He wasn't sure if he would like to go into the city that was full of Japanese. They would share the same hostility that reflected his image as a Britannian.

"Hey kid," Dante kneeled down to his height, looking at the boy with a smile, "Don't worry about anything, I promised you and your sister that I will look after you, when have I ever kept my promised?"

Lelouch makes a wane smile to show his trust to Dante.

"Maybe when I first came to the Sakotos I guessed." Lelouch said.

"That's a good boy," Dante patted his shoulder. "Lets go and get some ice cream, I bet its going to get hotter today."

"Ohhh, can we Lelouch! Can we get some ice cream?" Nunnaly beamed, hopping up and down from her wheel chair.

"Alright, alright, Nunnally we can get some after we pick up a few errands when we get back," Lelouch assured, getting a screaming response from his sister. He turned to Dante.

"But you're going to pay." Said Lelouch, getting a chucke from Dante.

"Hey, I'm rich, I can buy you twenty four ice creams if I want!" He chided, as Lelouch chukcled. Lelouch takes Nunnally's hand as Dante pushed the wheelchair to head downtown for some errands

Lelouch's mouth twitched to make a small smile for someone in this land that cares for him, regardless of he was a Britannian prince, but in her eyes, she sees him as a equal regular person.

U

 **How do you think so far? Is the reboot okay to start if off, let me know how it went and I'm looking forward for your response.**


	2. Chapter 1: Brave New World

**So what do you think? I know is not much, but this is all I was able to make it without having to form paragraphs in a chapter. And plus, there will be more details.**

 **I haven't be able to post much because of the midterms last week and working at the same time, so this is what I'm going to offer, as least for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **September 13th, 2010, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Outskirts of Kawasaki Harbour**_

 _ **1851 hrs**_

The Holy Britannian Empire had declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's most powerful superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. When the war began, Britannian forces introduced a new frontier for warfare, the 'Autonomous Armored Knight', or 'Knightmare Frame'. The new knightmare Frames proven to be superior to other war machines and with one savage strike, they obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort.

Stripped of their rights, the Japanese lives in the ruins of the old and the Britannians lives in the structures of the new. The world they once had is long gone and the Japanese would even go far to commence terror against their invaders and create bloodsheds for Britannian citizens.

In turn of their surrender, Japan was annexed, stripped of culture, freedom, and the name of the country, renamed as 'Area 11', a dominion to the Empire.

On the horizon, two boys and one girl, Kimiko, and her friends, Lelouch and Suzaku were in the small funeral of her grandfather, Daisuke's death. His corpse was to be cremated while a soldier saluted from besides it.

Dante was kneeling besides him, bowing his head in respect before the headmaster that started the school of martial arts.

Suzaku looked down in his hands in distressed, traumatized with the actions that he has done. He didn't even take a glance at Kimiko, for she was feeling a lot more than depressed.

She was furious. She was fueled with vengeances. The nothing inside of her heart was replaced with anger. An anger that felt like a burning fire well in her chest, as her fists clenched, so tightly that her nails would've digged through to her skin, while the other clasped her duffle bag full of things that she will be needing when she leaves, leaving everything behind. Lelouch. Nunnally, and her family's home.

Lelouch was on the same boat for what has happened. After Britannian mercilessly slaughtered every one he came to knew in Japan, his own country men, has taken over and annexed Japan.

"Kimiko, Suzaku," he began, gaining their attention to the exiled prince that stood before them. Suzaku glanced up at him from his tears.

Kimiko shows no emotions of how this turned out to be. She saw that the kindness inside the eyes of her friend were all but gone.

She turned cold. Her face shows how much her heart has changed her.

"I swear..." he growls lowly. She saw the sun set upon the sea, a blood red that dipped into the ocean blue that reminded her of the same flag that shows the nationality of this land.

"I solemnly swear on Mariko's grave..." he continued, before looking directly into Suzaku's face, vowing to himself.

"On my mother's grave, I shall one day...obliterate Britannia!" Kimiko looked at the burning corpse of her grandfather who sees the goodness inside of him and his sister. He was getting used to know better of the boy and Lelouch appericates him for that.

"Then," she began, getting his attention. The winds picked up as it blews her teal/black hair across her face. Lelouch can see how determined she was in vengence against his country.

"We shall see each other again." That has gotten the boys to be completely shocked and got Suzaku to look at her as well.

"What? But why?" Lelouch asked. Kimiko looked at the ground, unable to face her with the answer she was about to say, but they have to know because she was carrying her duffle bag that has her mother's katana and all the stuff she brought after her home was attacked.

"Because I'll be leaving for a short amout of time." she declared, "I don't know how ling it will take when I came back to this land, but know this," she takes her eyes back towards the boy in front of her. "I will be gone for extensive training to retake the land and when I do, I shall one day see either of you obliterate Britannia, or I shall have to do it myself." She replied, as if it burned her tongue just by saying that.

"So, is it true?" he whispered, carried over to Kimiko, who did not look away.

"Do you have to go?" Suzaku asked. She didn't have to say, because the sliente treatment was the answer.

"I have no choice, Suzaku." she declared softly, returning her gaze to the ocean, and the orange glow from the sun. "An avenger mustn't stay in one place to make a difference. A person who makes themselves a avanger must be more cunning and adaptable to their enemies." she explained.

"I wished you two would've come with me, but I can't. If I drag you into my own personal gains, then it would jeapordise you and…" she paused, as she looked at the vehicle where Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, was sitting at the back seat of the SUV. Lelouch knows this as well. Even Suzaku too.

Kimiko did not move. Lelouch glanced back at her, his heart clenching at the sight of her face turning into a grimace. She looked at Lelouch with a more sympathitic look.

"It will be alright." she said softly. "We will see each other again when I come back." Her hand digs into her pocket and brought out her chained necklace with a crest. The crest was shaped in a upside down 'V' shaped figure with pointed corners and a infinity shape symbol in the bottom middle. It represents the Sakoto crest that she was in.

"Lelouch, before I leave tomorrow. I want you to take this crest." she insisted as she brought out her crest to show to Lelouch. He stares at it as if she offering a gift to him.

"Even if I'm miles aaway from you and Nunnally, or Suzaku, I will still be incased inside of this crest. Just think of it as your good luck charm, okay?"

Enraptured, Lelouch nodded and brought out his left hand so that she could place it, but as she placed it, her right hand never left his left as the crest enclosed flatly between their palms.

"Just promised me that you and Nunnally won't be looking for trouble until I return, okay?"

"Okay." was all that Lelouch replied before her face grimaced again. Unbeaable to feel that she was forced to lave them behind in the now hostil territory, Kimiko enveloped Lelouch around his neck to give him a one last hug before she goes out to who knows where.

"Suzaku…" she said. Suzaku looked up to her to ifnd her left arm, extending towards him. He realized that she wants a hug form him too and so, he stood and gave a hug around her left arm. Lelouch was under her right while Suzaku was on her left.

"Good bye my ol friends. This may be the last tiem you'll be seeing me again. Til I return." She whispered softly to their ears. Suzaku makes a small hiccup, as he tighted his hold around Kimiko, not wanting her to leave him. Lelouch stays firmly around her arm, holding her Sakoto crest in one hand while hugging her with his other.

"Good bye, Kimiko." Said Lelouch, "I promised I will protect Nunnally."

"Yeah," Suzaku hiccuped, "See ya when you come back, Kimiko."

* * *

 _ **March 10th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11.**_

 _ **1206 hrs**_

The Tokyo Settlement, the administrative zone and the capital of Japan was divided between the Britannians and the Japanese. Among the Japanese population were resistance fighters who opposed the entire system and the entire government that controls their land.

The central city itself was built by the Britannian infrastructure that showers the city with its glorious might. Many of what remains of Tokyo were reduced to nothing but rumbles and ruins of the former country that used to be Japan.

But no matter how much they tried, they never done things that can't hurt the Britannians than a pinch like a mosquito.

"This is Alpha-Three! Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kph!" The police helicopter pilot gets a sight of an military cargo truck stolen by the Japanese resistances.

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!" The helicopter is pursuing the truck at the same speed.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Osaka**_

 _ **1207 hrs**_

From the safehouse of the ghettos, a young woman named Kimiko Sakoto, who is now at the age of twenty-one was working with the Shinjuku branch, who were following orders under Nightwing, one of the second most largest resistane movement in Japan. They was established five years ago after stories of how Britannians soldiers on a island south of Honshu, were slaughtered in one day that marked their beginning by assimilating the resistances movement by recruiting Japanese citizens and trained them properly like those remnants of the Japanese military. They're wide spreaded, all over Japan.

They work for a young woman with black hair and teal highlights under the name, 'Reaper'.

No one really knows about her, except for a few other peoples she made a pact with. Like she has connections with the Six House of Kyoto and was working with the Shinjuku resistances branch to steal a truck that holds toxic gases that she was supposed to take.

Kimiko was much taller than she was eight years ago. Now twenty one years, she grown to about 169 cm, and her rigorous combat training earned her a slim willowy body. Her eyes were stone cold blue, with hair grew long and raven black, with the same teal highlights underneath at the lower hair and styled from more hair leaning to the right with a hair pin. Her skin rendered the same paled skin that she was born with.

She was wearing a security guard uniform for disgusting herself to infiltrate the military headquarters to help the Shinjuku branch steal a cargo truck for her and Ohgi .

The plan was to distract the military by planting the bomb at the towers to create a distraction. However, the resistance members that she assigned them to didn't exactly followed the task correctly as planned and ended up compromising their mission in Osaka. She didn't mind about how the public thinks about them as terrorists. Her main priority was to take the truck.

Kimiko grabs her phone to contact Kallen Kozuki, her trusted comrade for the Shinjuku resistances and a 'Agent'. Out of all the resistance members in the Shinjuku branch, Kallen was the only person she could trust more than anyone in her resistances. She trusted her that she dubbed her as an 'Agent'. Everyone would talk of how Agents are hand-picked from various aspects of society by the 'Ghost of Itsukushima'. He agent she picked were have backgrounds in military, law enforcement, intelligence community, rescue services or engineering. Some have a special unique set of skills that only a few people were chosen based on a set of criteria. Such recruitment can take a long time to make sure the candidate fits the profile and is suited for this type of job, and often, candidates are recommended by word of mouth from existing members. Kallen was one of the exceptional candidate to pass.

"Kallen, this is Reaper, do you have the package?" Kimiko asked.

* * *

 _ **Highway 35, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **1210 hrs.**_

In the truck, there were two passengers. One of them was Kimiko's agent, a spiky red haired girl, three below her age, with stunning blue eyes, named Kallen Kozuki, who taps her watch with a orange glow around the clock to make contact with the Reaper. It was a special device that she gave to her because Kallen has reached her expectations for knightmare frame combat.

"This is Kozuki, we've got it, but we're going to get company, we're moving along the highway and moving towards Point B." Kallen reported, taking one look at her right side mirror to find a police helicopter.

"Affirmative. Get out of the same route, and you're only to get more company, take an exit at 2B, and once you exit, head towards the ghetto, I'll contact Ohgi, so be careful ."

"Copy that." Kallen finished. She turned to her driver, a member of the Shinjuku branch, Takeshi Nagata, who was wearing the same uniform as Kallen.

"Reaper said to take exit 2b and head straight." She confirmed.

"Right, taking exit 2b." He said before turning the wheel at the intersection that breaks off from one highway to another highway."

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Osaka**_

 _ **1212 hrs.**_

Kimiko observed the routes for Kallen's position on the highway from her map on the table. So far, they seemed to be clear for now while the Shinjuku resistances are prepared to transport it to another location from the ghettos. Kimiko tapped her watch again as the orange holograms lighted to get in contact with the leader of the Shinjuku branch, Ohgi Kaname. and dialed the transmission code.

"Ohgi, this is Reaper, Kozuki's heading off the highway, make sure your team is ready to transport it out of the ghetto, is that clear?" Kimiko ordered.

"Yeah, we'll be there for transport." He responded back to through the walkie-talkie.

"Just be careful." Kimiko finishes before cutting her transmission to prevent interception. She placed a finger on her temple, frustrated of not how the plan was supposed to work out and cost civilian lives in this operations.

 _Let's just hope that things will go smoothly, thanks to Tamaki, our plans are nothing but crap._ she thought. She knows that she is fighting Britannians, but it doesn't mean that she wanted innocent Britannians to get hurt, unless they are crucial to the Elevens.

* * *

 _ **Nobleman household, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1216 hrs**_

Somewhere where there's no interference in the higher classes of nobility, inside a room, a nobleman smirked as his opponent sweats to solve a way to counter his impassible draw in this game of chess. The noblemen had lock him into a difficult position where he cannot move any of his pieces, losing four pieces already, and most of the chess pieces from a 45 degree line across the board, leaving one room and the priest behind the lines with the king. The opponent is having some arduous time to think of a solution, but the his timer when out and the men in suits turns off the TV.

"You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds." The security guard in a suit tells the old man that he now has every twenty seconds to make a move otherwise his time to move is shorter every second. The nobleman was filing his fingernails and blows it.

"Very well, I'm game." the noble smirked. The balding elderly gentleman wiped his brow from nervousness and then turned as the door opened and a pair of figures walked in.

They were two teenage youths wearing a black school uniform with gold outlines, one with black hair on his chiseled face, and a pair of brilliant, violet amethyst eyes. He looked around the room as if the very air bored him.

Behind him is another student named Rivalz Cardemonde, whose only 167 cm tall, with navy blue hair spikes and goggles around his neck, carrying a small silver chest. The nobleman looks at the student with a confused frown, implying the his opponents substitute is a high school student.

"Hm? Did your substitutes arrive?" he glanced behind the old man to see his substitute opponent. "What have we here, schoolboys?" The nobleman looks at the tall student with violet eyes. The student looks at the nobleman with lackadaisical regrets.

"Hmpf. Well, look at this, a nobleman." The student replied with little enthusiastic mood.

"I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets. What's your name?" The noble man asked the student. He stood quiet for the moment with a cold shoulder before speaking his name.

"Lelouch...Lamperouge."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You can't win this one! It's impossible, right?" Rivalz questioned. He examines the chess board and it seems to be in a very tight position to move either pieces. Lelouch looks at the chessboard with boredom, feeling like it's not a challenge for him. He's aware of the current strategy that was set upp, but there's always a way around these barriers.

"Rivalz, when do we have to leave in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asks his friend about the time they must leave to get to their class at Ashford Academy.

"Well, twenty one minutes if we bust our hump." Rivalz answered.

"Then be sure to drive safely on our way back. Oh, about yesterday." Lelouch replied to Rivalz before asking his associate who he substituted for.

"Yes, understood sir, we'll discuss it later." the old man said. Lelouch moves to take the seat opposite from the nobleman, examining the chessboard.

"I'll need 9 minutes."

"9 minutes? You've only got twenty seconds per move." The nobleman pointed out. Lelouch looks at the nobleman and then back at the chessboard, picking up his king with a deadpan facial expression to his first turn.

"Enough time." Lelouch replied. The nobleman looks at the chess piece he's holding and feels very uncertain that his first move is to move his king.

"Hmm, you start with the king?" The nobleman inquired before laughing at the 'foolishness' he was doing. Lelouch smirks about his comment before placing his king on the chessboard.

* * *

 _ **Highway 35, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **1225 hrs**_

While the chess game continues undistracted, they never noticed the events that are occurring outside. The two Japanese hijackers, Takeshi Nagata was is the driver's seat and Kallen Kozuki sits at the passage rest next to Nagata. She spots three military helicopters who are approaching from the front above them and flies around to get behind.

"Damn, it was a pain in the ass to finally steal this damn thing! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to the Reaper's plan and now, we've got a problem!" Nagata shouted as the military helicopters arrives on scene. Kallen looked at her rear side mirror to get visual of three Britannian military helicopters flying above and behind the truck.

"Why do we even bother joining her anyway?!" Nagata barked. He certainly didn't wanted to do this, but Kimiko is leading this hijacking, so he has to cooperate. Kallen, on the other hand, is one of Kimiko's best agents in the sector, since she looked up to her mostly during the invasion. Kallen may disagree on this mission she was assigned to, but she knows that her brother would do the same.

"Because she knows what she's doing. She's been through with this more that we have." Kallen implied. She can almost feel her sweat in the hat she wears in disguise due to the stress and the adrenaline she feel.

"And besides, we can get knightmare frames if we take this." she said.

"Why bother?" Nagata argued. "The guys she works for have more of this stuff than the Britannians. Why not she could make one for themselves?"

"I don't know either." said Kallen, "but she never gave out the clear details, so we have to make it back to Reaper."

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Osaka**_

 _ **1225 hrs**_

Inside the safehouse in Shinjuku, Kimiko observes her plans and reads the routes that would lead to the ghetto, her analysis is apart of her plan to deliver it to Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords so they could make the deliver to one of her fuel the from overseas. Her doubts that their pursuers would be a knightmare later on and the fact that the Prince is willing to retake that transport vehicle at any cost. Kimiko tapped into her watch and dialed the number to call, Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"Tohdoh, this is Reaper, I've just got the Shinjuku resistance cell take the truck and are enroute to my position, I'll contact you when they are in position." Kimiko implied.

"Alright, be ready for our pickup, we'll be there shortly afterwards. Be careful out there." Tohdoh replied.

"Alright, I'll be there when it it's done." She taps her watch to disconnect. The Smartwatch was one of her mother's latest technology that was used by the Sakoto House guards in keep on communications without a phone. It was a part of a advanced program that the Japanese were able to make before they were invaded and the rest of the tech were destroyed to prevent the enemy from taking it.

No one really knows how she was the only one to get it, but it's clear, that she's got some good weapons to use against the Empire.

* * *

 _ **Nobleman household, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1225 hrs**_

Lelouch placed his queen chess piece at the three squares from the end of the chess board.

"Checkmate." Lelouch declared as he places his king at the side of the noble and king, trapped between the rooks and the queen Lelouch had placed. He dropped his fingernail filer, looking at the chessboard with his jaws wide open and widen eyes with a face full of disbelieves.

"I-I-Impossible! That's impossible!" he screeched with shock in his defeat.

"Actually, it is possible in that formation to break through with one move, but you didn't have the time to keep up, can you?" Lelouch replied with admirable smirk on his face, "Now then, a deal's a deal."

The nobleman looked at Lelouch with a real fiasco. He didn't believe that he would be heard be a high school student. He never knew that Lelouch was a mad genius in these games and strategy like chess. The nobleman frowns with regrets at the boy, but he complies with the obedience, Lelouch smirks for his reward, a wage of 3 grams in a suitcase for his winning.

"It was so nice playing with you. Rivalz, we're leaving." Lelouch informed before heading out the door with Rivalz behind him, leaving the shocked noblemen staring at the chessboard.

"I love playing against nobility!", Rivalz cheered happily as he and Lelouch walked outside the hall. "Whenever they lose, they always pay out of pride," Rivalz cheers as they walked out of the halls.

"By the way, 8 minutes 32 seconds is your best bet! That's a new record!" Rivalz exclaimed, bringing his arms up to congradulate his friend for beating such a opponent that made it so easy for Lelouch to beat.

"That was 30 seconds behind the last record under 8 minuted and 1 second. Plus, he also didn't have much time to move, either. So as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just overprivileged parasites, that's all." Lelouch scoffed, walking with the breifcase in his hand as they approached the exit of the door.

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians…" Rivalz suggested, but Lelouch eyed him with serious boredom, like they're no fun to compete with.

When they'd reached outside, they looked up at a television screen. A high skyscraper was on fire, it looked like another terrorist attack.

A flash of the Britannian seal came up and there stood Prince Clovis. Lelouch's eyes flashed in anger. He hated that man, he was a pawn, nothing but a nuisance. Prince Clovis stood before the screen to declare his speech.

"To my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty." A moment of silence was called for the people killed in the attack.

"Well aren't you going to join in?", Rivalz asked Lelouch as he set about getting onto his bike. Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" he asked back. Rivalz gave a small laugh.

"We should probably head back to school, Milly's gonna be awful upset if we're there any later." Rivalz said, putting on his goggles. Lelouch looked up at the receipt he had just been given after paying the parking meter.

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those victims won't bring them back to life now, will it?" Lelouch explained, "There's no way you can change that from happening." Lelouch turned his attention back to Clovis watching the prince take the moment of silence.

 _There's no way you can change the world without getting a blood you've lost, not even the ones you cared about._ Lelouch thoughted. He looks at his Clovis with despicable grudge against him.

Rivalz and Lelouch get inside of the motorcycle with a sidecar and starts driving back to school. Lelouch turned to see the screens that are passing by before focusing on the small book he's reading.

"Actually I think it's the uncertainty of whether they'll pay. Noblemen are so full of pride they can't imagine not paying their debts." Lelouch said while reading a small handbook.

"They always paid eventually." Rivalz said, "But why'd you start with the king?" he asked his friend about his move to play the king on his first turn.

"If the king does not lead, then his subordinates will not follow. Though I wonder if you're letting impatience affect your chess playing." Lelouch answered without looking away from his book, inquiring about how his games are affecting Rivalz.

"However, he never anticipated my last move with the queen." Lelouch explained about his cynical means. Lelouch allowed himself a brief grin.

"You should know me better than that, Rivalz." He pointed out. "Even you can allow emotion to affect your actions. At least you confine such instances to games of wait-" Rivalz was interrupted when suddenly, a truck twice their size is speeding right behind them and honked their horns. '

"Whoa! We're gonna die!" Rivalz screamed as he tries to steer the motorcycle to get out of the way.

* * *

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Nagata yelled, honking his horn once more before making a hard left, but it was off course Kimiko had told them to go.

"No! Not that way! Reaper didn't say-!" Kallen shouts, but it was too late as the truck speed hard left and crashes into an abandoned building in front of them. Their bodies ere flunged forard, hitting the front that left them uncounscious.

* * *

Rivalz and Lelouch stop by the crashed truck.

"Uhh, was that our fault?", Rivalz asked hesitantly. Lelouch got out from the little cart and looked at the truck. There was something that was drawing his attention to it. The trucked looked like its from the government, mainly the area He turned his attention to the crowd that had gathered. They watched and contemplated on helping the drivers of the crashed truck.

 _'All those idiots...'_ Lelouch thoughted and ran down to where the truck was, attempting to help unlike the gathering crowd around them.

"Hey wait!" Rivalz shouted at his friend to halt, but he didn't stop, making him feel like giving up. "Yesh, I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would quit flaunting his pride and just give it a rest for a while. Now come on, we're late for school!" Rivalz pointed out. Rivalz didn't want to get tardies for gambling, but Lelouch was smart enough to do his work, but focus more on chess gambling.

"Hello is anyone in there. I want to…" Lelouch stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

 _It's you... Finally I have found my…_ Lelouch looks around to see if there's anyone near him to speak, but no one was around the wreckage.

Kallen soon regains conscious and sees Nagata unconscious.

"Nagata? Nagata! Nagata wake up!" Kallen grunted as she shakes her teammate to his conscious state.

"What, what happen?" he asked as he deflated the airbag in front of him. "We went off course you idiot! We're supposed to exit at 2B, not here." Kallen scolded before adjusting to her seat.

"Damn, now I have to report back to Reaper about this and she's not going to be happy." she stated as she gets her walkie talkie. Nagata starts the engine running and the vehicle lurched.

"And I don't like it when she loses her temper."

Lelouch tumbled into the back of the cargo truck.

"Ouch..." Lelouch stiffened his back. He looks up to see the skies moving. "Stop! I'm in here!" Lelouch yelled out to make the driver hear him, but no to valid.

Kallen turns on her radio to contact Kimiko.

"Reaper, this is Kallen, we've got a problem." Kallen spoked.

"Kallen, What is it?"

"We've got off-course and the military is now after us." Kallen muttered.

"What! I thought I told you the directions to go to what happen?!" Kimiko shouted that made Kallen flinched from her yelling.

"Some idiot Britannian motorist just got in our way." Kallen apologized. She can hear her sigh a little.

"Alright, get the cargo to the rendezvous point, is the Glasgow with you?" Kimiko pointed out to Kallen to bring the Glasgow with her.

"Yeah, we still have it with us." she replied.

"Then you've got the go, head to the subway to the Azabu root." Kimiko ordered. The Azabu Subway was the quickest way to transport the truck and also the only way to avoid the military.

"I'll be there to pick it up and cover your escape."

"Roger that, we're on it!" She called before hung up.

Lelouch was silent he watched as a young red haired woman moved towards a shrouded piece of machinery at the back.

"Can you enter the subway using the Azabu route?" she called back to the driver if she turned her head they were caught.

"Kallen why don't we use it here." Her head turned but not enough to see them. "Because that would be a bloodbath." She climbed into the cockpit of the knightmare. His professional gaze took note of her grace, the muscles in her frame and for a while the curved contours of her rear in that costume.

"I've seen her before." Lelouch Lelouch whispered to himself, narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Behind the truck, the helicopters guns levered to aim at it. However a large blade like object on a thin wire lashed out from a slit in the back of the truck. It smashed through the lead copter cockpit slicing the pilot in two before the return traction yanked the craft out of the sky.

"A-a slash harken?" One of the surviving pilots gasped as a red machine emerged from the back of the truck it's factsphere opening before its metal hatches closed. The knightmare launched itself onto the asphalt its landspinners cycling in reverse as it swerved to fire again.

"It's a knightmare!" The second pilot cried as he tried to maneuver out of his enemies line of sight.

"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" Swerving the modified Glasgow around the shots the aircraft fired in panic before cutting both copters down with another shot of her harkens.

"You pull back. Let me handle this." A commanding voice issued over the pilot's com as a knightmare VTOL carrier came up behind them the pilot disengaging from his remote craft and dropping an RPI-13 Sutherland onto the roadway. As it swung from a single slash harken Kallen launched her own only to watch as it was parried by the Sutherlands free harken.

Jeremiah Gottwald was a part of the Britannian Army for eleven years. His turquoise hair and orange eyes shows his determination in his aristocratic face. He sees the red Glasgow coming out of the truck and Kallen fires her slash harken at him, but he intercepted it with his slash harken as the two blades cling.

"I don't know where you picked up that old wreck, but no Glasgow will ever defeat a Sutherland." Kallen dodged right to avoid the Britannians rifle fire. "Especially not when piloted by some damned eleven." Jeremiah said as the fight continued. Nagata was appending as fast as he can to get away from the battle However, another Sutherland knightmare leapt up in front of the truck and fires it's gun, forcing the driver immediately pulled left.

* * *

Lelouch was about to reply when the vehicle lurched again and he felt his hand brush against the strange metal sphere he were hiding behind. He started as he heard the whisper of a woman's voice.

 _At last you are the one the one I have been…_ He turned back before the fell as the vehicle exacted a sharp turn. The ambient light coming in through the roof vanished beneath the ceiling of a tunnel Lelouch tapped at his phone to call for help, but the connections are not picking up any reception.

"No reception on the mobile I'm out of range. Judging by the light and surface I must be travelling along the old subway lines. They're heading for an exit somewhere in the ghetto." Lelouch concludes as the truck heads towards the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Osaka**_

 _ **1321 hrs**_

Outside around the area of Shinjuku, a military blockade was set up tanks and knightmares blocking all access points. Infantry moved in building by building and transport choppers dropped troops onto rooftops. One heading into the central area contained the group of honorary Britannians.

Despised by those they served they were often used as expendable assets. Such as right now. The commander of the royal guard spoke over the radio to his 'valued' troops.

"The terrorists have seized a chemical weapon move in and secure the area. You may be honorary Britannians now but you were once Elevens therefore the monkey stench of this place should be familiar to you. Succeed in this mission if you want to keep the right to bear arms."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Kimiko hops down every steps down the stairways and makes in contact with Ohgi, who God knows where he is considering that he's somewhere inside the ghetto.

"Ohgi, it's Reaper." Kimiko started, waiting for his line to get through somehow.

"Oh, uh, this is Ohgi . What's your sitrep?" he asked.

"We're going to plan B. Kozuki and the desks races have taken a huge detour and are being pursued by the Royal Army. I'm making rendezvous point at the Azabu subway to establish linkage with the cargo, over?" Kimiko reported as she hasten to the bottom garage to find a knightmare waiting for her.

A modified Burai that is laced with brown paintings and crimson red outlinings. Its equipped with two Revolving Blade Swords a chainsaw-bladed katana designed for cutting and sawing through other knightmares, stashed on the hip, pair of long, trailing antennae mounted on the back of the head.

"Copy, Reaper," said Ohgi on the other line. "but could you mind telling us what was inside this cargo? Cause if you ask me, this Intel that says about poison gas isn'thetting the military involved."

"Don't ask me. I just got that order from the higher ups. We've been assigned to make this a quick get in and get out." she said.

"Where are you?"

"We're uh-we're at the northwest side of be ghetto. I'll try to link contact with Kozuki, but I'm not sure if we have the time to make the extraction possible."

"We're getting that cargo out of there along with you guys. So be careful Ohgi ." was all she said before cutting communications.

She looks at her knightmare with a determined look as if she was born to wield it. Kyoto designed this knightmare for her as the Heir of the Sakoto Family, the founder of the Nightwing. She takes out a key and heads to the ladder hook as it reels herself into the cockpit and sits in its seat. She plugs in her key, activating her Yggdrasil Drive as it tunes her knightmare to its capacity. She puts on her comms on and turns to the screen as the seat moves into the knightmare.

"Activating the Yggdrasil Drive, all armory in tact, all weapons free." She adjusts her fact sphere sensors to her perspective view of engagement as she continues to press the keyboard to prepare her Burai to launch.

"All systems operational." She turned in her come and for launch as she adjusts her seating position. The fact sphere sensor opens up for clearance and closes. She moves both the arms for mobility status and tests the wheelers for operational status. Everything she has for her knightmare is prepared for the time to fight.

"Burai Maia Kai, deploying!" she exclaimed. Her knightmare screeched through and out of the garage like a car as she moves swiftly to take the lead out of the hospital garage and moves outside.

* * *

With losing consciousness, the truck slammed into a break in the crack of the surface. The stop forced Lelouch against the wall.

"An accident?! Or else…" he said.

The driver, Nagata, was severely wounded as the blood runs deep through his uniform jacket, losing life with every second.

"The tire's stuck…" Nagata pressed a button to open the compartment door. "Please, Reaper... Find me...!" he pleaded as he activates a homing beacon that sends out s distress signal.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kimiko to be able to make her way underground to lose some of the helicopter gunships that were on her tail. She disappears in the abandoned subway tunnels. As she rolled through the railroad, she would have distant memories of taking a transportation into the big city's using one of the Japanese made subway tunnels that she used, now it was nothing but a empty abandoned cavern where the railroads rust and the structure crumbled.

Soon, her radar beeps loudly, recognizing that it's the distress signal from the retrieval team.

"It's Nagata!" she gasped before stopping her knightmare at a alley underground. She deactivated her knightmare and hops off of her cockpit before landing with one knee on the ground. Carefully, she takes out a gas mask in case there was any leakage that went wrong with the cargo. Cocking a bullet to her sidearm, she takes a sprint towards Nagata's position using a data pad computer wrist on her left forearm.

* * *

Under the rumbles of the old Azabu subway, a Eleven solder soon spots the truck he was to find and reported back to command before the side door to the compartment opened. The eleven soldier realized that it had to be a terrorist and immediately sprints.

"Now I can use this chance to climb up." Lelouch looked to the side in time to see a rapidly spinning leg aiming for his head. It connected the kick for Lelouch as he was pushed back as the attacker grabbed his collar and hold him down like a police cop showing force.

"That's enough you mindless murderer! Are you insane?!" The soldier spoke. Lelouch sees his mask covering his face to make it difficult to see.

"Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!" Lelouch looks at him as if he was misunderstanding his intentions with these oversized containers as his responsibility.

"Get off of me!" Lelouch tries to kick his attacker, but he jumps back, prepared to defend himself as Lelouch stands back up.

"I'm not here by choice. And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?! How despicable!" The soldier stood there like as statue. Under his mask he sees an image that was familiar to him.

"My god..." The soldier was so up struck that he didn't even see a foot he kicked to his side.

"Get off of him!" a feminine voice erupted from out of nowhere. Lelouch saw a young woman with a trench coat and a gas mask on. The soldier retreated before the woman pulls out a sidearm and shoot him. The gun bangs to send bullets at the soil, but the soldier manages to evade behind a rumble of rock. Lelouch would use this to escape, but the woman already pointed her gun at him.

"You! Don't move!" she exclaimed, pointing her pistol at him. He froze, unable to respond when she has a weapon at her disposal, ready to use the gun.

"What are you, a terrorist?! What do you hope to achieve through such means of violence such as these?!" Lelouch exclaimed. Suddenly, the woman gasped when she heard that voice before and called out something unexpected.

"Lelouch?!" She gasped. She quickly hosltered her pistol to her drop leg holster and takes off her gas mask to reveal her beautiful face. Lelouch paused, surprised to hear that word came out of her mouth. Upon his gaze, Lelouch suddenly gasped when he saw the face of her old friend that watched over him all these years.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?!" Said Kimko, surprised to find him in the sums of the old abandoned tunnels.

"K-Kimiko?!" He gasped.

"Kimiko!?" The soldier, who was hiding from a rumble, gasped. Kimiko noticed the solider and takes out her pistol to point directly at him, but the soldier held his hands up.

"No wait, Kimiko! Its me!" The soldier exclaimed before removing his helmet mounted mask to reveal a Japanese teenager whose the same age as Lelouch. Kimiko and Lelouch were both shocked to find other familiar from the old days.

"It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch stares at Suzaku Kururugi with widen astonished eyes full of astonished awe of his face. His light brown hair and forest green eyes that has bangs above his forehead with a triangular shaped chin shares a familiar sense. Kimiko lowered her gun to let come face to face with her friend.

"Suzaku?" She uttered

"Suzaku…. is that you?" Lelouch sputtered with confusion to see his best friend in a Britannian uniform.

* * *

Inside the truck driving seat, Nagata could feel the unbearable pain in his abdomen to see something red on his hand, and it's a handful. Actually, he can feel the blood spewing out and leakings out as few drops were made to the ground. Nagata could let the pain get the hold of him. At his last will to carry on, he pushes the button to open the containers.

In the cargo hold, the clamps on the pod began to crack.

Outside, Kimiko and Suzaku notices the gas leaks, as Suzaku leapt up to grab Lelouch, and forced his helmet gas mask onto his face. Kimiko moves aside and immediately puts on her gas mask. A fog of purple clouds get the hold of the area until the container cracked open to reveal something more suspicious.

Neither of them suspected a young girl with a almost waist-length light green hair and golden eyes that shares the sun. She's to be little more than sixteen years old, younger than the boys and definitely younger than Kimiko. She open her eyes to see the trio before fainting out. Kimiko managed to catch her in time as the boys assist her.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kimiko asked when she started to unzip her prison jacket restrains. Minutes passed as the boys were untying the lady from her straight jacket.

"Well, I was caught up in this affray. What are you doing here, Kimiko?" Lelouch asked.

"I was assigned to help retrieve this cargo by the special division." She revealed.

"Same goes for me. I was ordered to get this under direct orders from the Royal Guard." Said Suzaku.

"So you too joined the Britannian army." Lelouch spoke softly as he unclasped the girls pants legs.

"No, I joined the Britannian intelligence agency after Japan fell." Said Kimiko.

"After Japan surrenders, I became an Honorary Britannian." Lelouch seemed to start at that. Lelouch removed the mask from the girls face.

"So the military sent you to find the container."

"Yes but they didn't say anything about this."

"I must admit this whole situation is extremely odd." Lelouch added as several flashlights struck them.

"What are you doing touching what even genuine Britanians should not hold you stinking monkey." A detachment of the royal guard stood at the end their weapons leveled at them. With their leader smirking, Suzaku got up and ran over, leaving Lamperouge and Sakoto.

"Sir, I was told this was poison gas!."

"How dare you question orders! However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists." Suzaku was taken on their next order. Shoot Lelouch and Kimiko? Does he want to do that? He turned around to the Britannian and Japanese-Britannian.

"But sir, they're not terrorists, one of them was just a civilian who got mixed up in all this. And the female is one of our own. She's apart of the intelligence committiee." Suzaku argued.

"How dare you question orders! Did you not swear an oath to Britannia? Open fire this instant." The guardsman lashes as he offered a pistol for Suzaku to kill Lelouch. Lelouch looks at the Britannian soldiers with fear, but maintains barrier to keep himself cool. Kimiko's hand managed to find Lelouch's upperarms and gripped it to make sure that if anything goes wrong, they will have to make a break for it when she has a grenade in her backpack.

"I know that...but I won't do it." Suzaku declared.

"What?" Suzaku turned back towards Lelouch and Kimiko. It was strangely happy for him. "I can't carry out your orders sir." Then the pistol barked and the close range shot penetrated Suzaku's armor and flung him to the ground.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch and Kimko cried. They saw the body of their friend fall down on the ground, unmoving.

"Well, Miss and Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student and take the intelligence officer with us!" The leader order as soldiers aim their guns at Lelouch. His eyes are filled with consternation as if he was about to lose everything he wanted to do before he dies, but not like this. Kimiko lets go of his forearm and immediately stands up to make herself known.

"Please hear me out sir! I am Agent Kimiko Agrierin of the Specal Activities Division! I request this boy to be safely removed from combat. I caught up being kidnapped by the terrorist who stole the cargo!" she pleaded, hoping that it would buy her some time to get Lelouch out of the subway without having to lose another friend.

"That would be so. But our orders comes directly from his Majesty, Viceroy of Area 11, and he orders that he wanted this cargo to be in return." The leader confirmed, not complying with Kimiko's answers to spare Lelouch's live.

In the driver seat, Nagata is losing his will to live on. He couldn't seat properly as he is succumbing to his wounds, bringing out a small photo of his wife and his son. He smiled before coughing, showing signs of succumbing to his wound.

"Reaper, please forgive me for this..." Slowly reaching the backpack with remote, "Death to... Britannia... Long live Japan!" his last words echoed before the explosion of the truck silenced him.

The explosive pulse knocked everyone to the floor and Lelouch leap forward to the girl and bring both themselves to the ground far away from the truck.

When the fiasco was finished, slowly regained his senses, Lelouch sees the flames sparking everywhere and could see a blasted mess of the vehicle. Three of his men were down with half their heads blasted away. He realized someone was missing from his side.

"Kimiko!" He called, but no answer.

"Kimiko! Kimiko where are you!" He shouted, wating to hear her response, but all he head was nothing bu flames that sparked everywhere. He realized of he was fearing the most in just the short of minutes after reuniting with two of his companions

"My god…" he uttered, unable to speak after what has happened.

Another was slowly suffocating in his own blood as the shots to his jugular gushed crimson liquid. The fifth who had for some reason stumbled towards the blast zone was holding the bleeding stump of his left forearm.

Lelouch lifted the girl and moved along the tunnels, forcing to leave his 'dead' friends behind as he ran with the girl, bridal style, for his life he needed.

* * *

"Damn…" Kimiko coughed, dust and dirt covered her face when she was send away from lelouch's side when the blat occured. "Damn it Nagata." She cursed the pilot who cause her to be sperated from Lelouch. She realized that she has fallen deeper down underground when she reunited with Lelouch and she was sent away again.

She climbed out of the pit that she fall and came back to find that entire truck was destroyed. Several bodies of the royal guards were send a few meters away from the explosion site.

"Where is Lelouch?" She asked, looking aroundto find anything around her, but there was nothing but rumbles of rocks and flames from the C-4 explosion.

"Damn it. Damn it all to hell…" she clenched her fist, feeling the lost of her friends was already gone. She closed her eyes to keep tears from threatening to leak out of her eyes. Her radio comes to life and reached the radio and contacts whoever is calling.

"This is Reaper, talk to me?"

"Kimiko, it's Kallen." Kimiko found a sense of relieved that her friend is there in one piece.

"Kallen, Thank god you're alive, what's your status?" she sighed in relief.

"I've lost contact with Nagata when we parted. In all the confusion, I left it in the coat." Kallen informed.

"Alright, continue to exit out of the Azabu route and link up with Ohgi and the rest of the squad." She ordered.

"What about the cargo?"

"I got that handled, just get the team ready." She She quickly finds her backpack under the rocks and digs it out, running back to her Burai Maia Kai.

"Contact Ohgi and tell him to meet up at the hospital, we'll regroup in 20 minutes don't be late okay." Kimiko said.

"Roger." Was her response before cutting off. Kimiko looks at a smoke coming from the faults of the tunnels. _Seems like this is about to be ugly_. she thoughted before departing from her safe house to meet up with the resistance.

* * *

 _ **G1 Command Center, Britannian Blockade, Shinjuku Ghetto.**_

 _ **1423 hrs**_

Britannians had made barricades and barracks to regain the 'chemical weapons' the terrorist stolen. Prince Clovis sits at the command chair for higher class politicians, overwatching the scenario that are making the situation seemed worse. Military commanders are observing the situation in this ghetto and the Royal Guard captain called in for brief status.

"They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!" Bartley shouted on the microphone.

"Forgive me, my lord The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!" He screeched as if he's voice started to crackle.

"W- We'll continue the investigation!" Clovis frowns, knowing the situation has gotten worse since the incident. "The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Clovis speaks with low tone. General Bartley looks at the prince with shock.

"But, but Your Highness...!"

The prince raised his hand to silence him. "If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Also, if he founds out, about this, then he'll go for my head." The prince stands up with authority "Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you," he lashed out his order. "Destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

* * *

 **Yeah, this was just the beginning of making the reboot so difficult after a few days of recovering and making things like this possible.**

 **At least tell me what you think so far.**

 **Leave a comment, reviews, and don't forget to follow, fave, or stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Lifetime Deal

**Hey yal, its great to be back making another chapter of the Code Geass Series. Seriously though I've been making this sine high school and its getting annoying, so I'll try everything I can to make this reboot very interesting to rest and not a waste.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **March 10th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1436 hrs**_

Lelouch and Suzaku were her closest friends that she ever had before her sister was sent to boarding school. Out of all the friends she made, she had Lelouch because she really likes how much caring he was for his sister and for Suzaku because he was like his sister's personification of her own. And now, Suzaku is dead, and Lelouch was nowhere to be found.

She had hard time trying to contact him because of the tunnels that are interfering with her phone communications. She felt like spewing a tear from her eyes until a call came from Ohgi.

"Reaper, this is Ohgi!, were under attack!" Her eyes widen as she came out of the tunnels. When she did, she saw something that made her sick to her stomach.

Britannian helicopter gunships firing at buildings, tanks and artillery shells flying in the skies landing at the skyscrapers of the ghetto.

"My god..." she whispers in a slow shock.

 _What the hell is going on?!_ Thoughts ran through her head as if she refused to believe it, but it's so real that she's in a nightmare or some sort.

"What's your position and where's Kallen!" she demanded. Stress and anger are rowing in her blood.

"Kallen is currently engaging the military and we're just finishing up with the weapons!" Ohgi yells in the radio as gunfires can be heard.

Britannian tanks firing cannons and machine guns to slaughter the Japanese. Men, women, and children, these acts forced Kimiko to fall back behind the wall as guns lighten up.

She blinked, refusing to let despicable tears fall. She makes a breath and moves to get ready.

Waiting for moment to move as IFVs move away from the building, giving her a chance. She moves swiftly like a fox and from cover to cover. She sees corpse of her people on the street, littering crimson bloods and the stench of the foul smell.

"Damn it all to hell." She ran across the street before the IFVs passes by, unnoticed about her. Using her clandestine skills, she sneaks by tanks from behind as they move to find any elevens. She could feel her adrenaline rushing in her blood vessels to stay alive as she rushes to avoid death.

"Hell to the Britannians!" she muttered as she runs for her life. Japanese people on the streets are being mowed down by the Britannians. Kimiko couldn't let the Britannians do as they pleased with the rests still is within sight as she rushes through, Britannians soldiers couldn't get their aim as she swift move about to dodge bullets and shells.

"Ohgi, this is Reaper, I've reached the destination point where are you!"

"Reaper, we can't make it to the rendezvous point. Britannians are everywhere, we can't get through to you, but Claymore's in the garage." Ohgi screeched as he tries to stay in contact. She got into her comms to contact Kallen.

"Kallen, this is Reaper, what's your status?" she asked.

"Kallen here, I'm taking on Britannian forces-" but statics comes up, interrupting the communications, "Kallen, what's happening, respond!" After a few seconds of statics, Kallen responded, "I'm okay, but I took a major hit and lost my left arm in the process, and my energy filter is decreasing." Kallen said.

"Get yourself out of there Kallen, head to point D. I'll make contact with Ohgi and make sure that you guys are out of there." She responded.

"Roger that." was all Kallen said befor the radio was dead silent. Kimiko sighed, making this another failure that she had to make considering that it was her priority to take the cargo.

"Damn." she muttered before she steers her knightmare frame to the grave of the abandoned hospital where Ohgi is waiting for her.

Upon entering, she came a group of soldiers from his group and her own soliders who looked too rich to be a resistance fighters considering that they've got the expensive gears that the military can afford.

Most of them had a ballistic vests, shemagh scarfs and some other kind of military that was used. Ohgi was at the van with the map when he noticed the Burai Maia Kai.

"Ohgi, what's the situation?" she called to him, as she deactivated her knightmare frame and hops out of her cockpit.

"Hey, it's not going as planned. Britannains started to snag and kill everyone on sight, we have no escape route out of the city!" he reported, "Were you able to get the cargo?" He asked, but Kimiko shook her head as a answer.

"I see."

"Whatever that cargo was. Chemical gas or not, it sure obviously got their attention." She recalled, remembering about seeing a girl that came out of the tanks that was supposed to house the gas.

"If the cargo wasn't poison gas, then what was it?"

"Before I was able to retrieve it, your idiot friend, Nagata, took it down with him, but at least he died with honor and he love of his family." Kimiko regretted, looking down to recall the last moment when she was taking Lelouch to safety before she was able to retrieve the cargo that holds the girl.

Kimiko straightened when her obejctive was differnated from the intel that said it was full of poison gas.

"I understand." Ohgi nodded. Kimiko looked at the leader with her blue eyes.

"Ohgi, I need you and the Shinjuku branch to hold the eastern barracks and the northern sectors, get these civilians out of the hot zone. Maybe I'll buy you guys some time if I can be able to get any remaining survivors out of the crossfire." she ordered. Ohgi blinked, before he gives her a nod to confirmed her commands.

"Yeah, we can do it."

"Okay, and be careful, its crawling with Britannians." She pointed out, reminding herself of the Britannians massacreing the Japanese. The screams and the explosion occcured outide with the loudest commotions that was used as a battlefield by the resistances and the Britannians.

"The Shinjuku cell is being overrun now, and we have get ourselves out of the hotzone before we go." She affirmed, but the leader shook his had to decline.

"Nah, we can't give you guys some time. Kallen is out there holding out against the military. We'll be working on making the secret of our operations classified from anyone who doesn't know our command." Ohgi implied. "As much as I have to hate it, we have to evac the site, so we can proivde enough cover for your team to get out of the ghettos."

Kimiko wanted to object, but her contract said that their mission was to get the cargo out of the hands of the Britannians, clenching her fist that it had to be this way.

"I understand," she turned around and walks back to the Burai. "I'll buy you guys enough time and hold out the Britannians long enough for you guys to get out."

"And where are you going?" Ohgi asked.

"Back to the battlefield. My contract was already a void and now I an do freely as long as I don't get myself killed. Report back to me if anything comes." She waved him off as she climbed to the ladder that reels her to the cockpit.

* * *

Kallen fires her harkens at gunships hovering above her. So many Britannians are spread everywhere and resistances are getting pounded like a boxing bag as their numbers are dwelling.

She looks at two Britannian Sutherlands and moves in for the kill. Britannian pilots gts their attention to the Burai and attempts to shoot her on sight, but were too late as she moves swiftly to dodge the bullet shells and fires her harken at a helicopter gunship coming right at her. After that, she moves east to handle the other knightmares.

Kallen was desperately trying to fend off the Sutherland thats been chasing her after the truck. Obviously, her knightmare wouldn't be compared against a more advanced version of the Britannian knightmare due it its date of development. She dodges a swing from his right hand and counters with a punch.

However, the Sutherland was able to jump back and fires its cannon shells above his gun, obliterating her left arm in the process, leaving her exposes and weakened.

* * *

In the underground ruins of an abandoned subway, Lelouch was running desperately to stay alive, dragging the girl with him. Tired and exhausted, he throws her down to the ground to take a breather, leaning toward the wall. Traumatized over the death of his 'friend', he never became more desperate than ever to stay alive. He put his right hand over his face to keep himself under control and temporary restraining his temper.

"What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!" he accused her for Suzaku's death in front of him. "Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku!" Lelouch retorted. He lost his friend and another as if he's losing it all. "But Britannia killed...her along with him!" he added. His mind grew angrier as he hears gunfires from the above.

His heart beats faster with stress and adrenaline. He may be a genius, but he lack the physical requirements of a regular person.

After a rest, he got up and yanked the women with him as he makes his exit towards the surface.

Upon the tunnels, he can smell something off, something atrocious that make him sick to the core. There, he pinched the nose once he finds a awfully dense smell of gore. Disgusted, Lelouch slowly makes his way towards the surface and upon exit, gun fires were shot. Lelouch froze after another shot war made.

"Stay quiet. Wait here." he ordered the women to stay put as he slowly prowls to peek. To his horror, he can see the deceased remains of the Elevens. Blood and gores were spread across the walls and even the carcesss were filled with holes and red liquids. He flinched after hearing a baby crying can be heard.

For only three seconds, the guards silents the baby with one pull of a trigger. he never felt very traumatised by Britannia's actions to the poor. He felt as though he never wanted to see this, but he was trapped in some kind of cycle of death. As the guards moves out of the scene, Lelouch was relieved that he can move out until something rang. Lelouch realized and looks into his uniform pocket to find his cell phone he forgotten to turn to silence. He hurry turn off his cell phone only to hear a gun click. He froze and slowly turn to face two Britannian guards with their rifles at them.

"Come on out now!" The guard yelled as he grabbed Lelouch and the other grabbed the women out of their hiding spot and dragged out into the opening Lelouch was flung up against the wall in the room that was covered in blood only seven of the royal guards remained their commander nursing a sharp cut to his side.

If only one of the guardsman had not been carrying a light machine gun. The commander no longer smirking scowled as two of his men held the green haired woman.

"I should commend you for making it this far. But you are Britannians so I shouldn't be surprised." Lelouch rubbed his chin and got up, "You scum!" he blurted out. His smile was vindictive.

"You've cost me some good men. Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian," The royal guard lifted his pistol and aims at Lelouch.

"Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future." the royal guard prepares to pull the trigger when something unexpected happen.

"No, he must not die!" The girl broke free and leapt between the males as the gun let's put a bang. The bullet pierced through her head as her body drops dead to the ground. Lelouch blinks before looking at the girl, as she falls dead with a bullet hole on her head and kneels down to her.

"You shot her!" Lelouch exclaimed. His hand froze and shakes very dramatically like he doesn't have any full control of his traumatized body anymore.

"Well that was unfortunate. I'd have liked to take her alive." Lelouch reached for the hand as the commander prattled on. His heart was rising and his fears for death at this time is teasing him. Lelouch couldn't let this be accepted, but he was about to die even without doing anything more to get at the man.

 _Is this how it all ends, all my plans only to die here not accomplishing anything? Nunnally. Kimiko_. His mind cries as vision of his sister and Kimiko came to his mind. He felt his world was about to end.

Suddenly, at the last second, the girl's hand grasped his wrist out of the blue. When she touched his skin, Lelouch felt himself falling into a blue world, electric bolts shooting around him as he steadies down to balance himself.

 _ **"You don't want it to end here, do you?**_ " the girl's voice echoes around him as the colour around her drained away, leaving him in a black and white world behind her, as she still saw the mysterious blue tunnel before her.

"What..." he whispered back, his eyes wide at what was happening.

 _ **"You have a reason for living..."**_

 _What is this...The girl? That's impossible?_ Questions ran through his mind.

 _ **"I propose a contract..."**_ he gasped at the sight of what looked like two planets and a light joining them. _**"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other,"**_ He felt stiffed by her auto tone voice, _**"A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"**_ Various flashes flew before his eyes, planets, feathers blowing in the wind, and that symbol. The symbol represents a bird form. From here, he sees a man with his hair like a judges wig standing before a sunset lit sky. Lelouch recognize the figure he was seeing. He knew who he was from the very beginning.

"A three way conversion with a Ragnarok connection. Unprecedented." The man spoke with authority over four more men with robes and hood. Lelouch looks at what he's seeing is a temple. Then, he heard more from the men wearing a high cape.

"Your majesty, what about the Sakotos." His eyes widen when he was referring to the House of Sakoto, "They will be an interference to the plans." His eyes even widen further. He clenched his left side of his chest, feeling a sharp knife piercing through the veins.

 _How...How could you. How could you…_ His mind muttered with awe like it's not an illusion. Lelouch closes his eyes to feel the powerful sympathy and opens up with anger and determination to finalize his decision.

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" he exclaimed with authority. His voice echoes to seal the deal.

With one swing of his right arm, he jumps back into reality where he felt like an hour, but merely, it's been seconds in reality. Lelouch blinks and looks at the ground.

"Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" he asked, standing up with his right hand covering his left eye. The Royal Guards had their guns at him, thinking that he's some idiot who just wants to die.

"Are you some kind of radical?" The commander asked. He paused when he saw Lelouch, covering his left eye with his hand.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Lelouch explained with something iniquity. He removed his hand covering his left eye to reveal what seems to be supernatural.

Upon Lelouch's left eye is shown to have a glowing, bird-shaped symbol on his pupil the girl. His smiles grows madly. The guards stood frozen, seeing something that hasn't been seen before them as they still hold their guns. In the darkness of the warehouse, Lelouch's eye flared and shined a brilliant crimson as he raised his left hand to point at them.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia orders you, Now all of you...DIE!"

With one swing and his order, he looks at them as they have their sight on his eyes. Soon, the members of Viceroy Clovis's Royal Guards have their eyes glowed with red rings around their iris and drew their sidearms and snapped to attention while their commander laughed helplessly.

"Happily, your Highness!" With grotesque smiles, they pull the trigger at their necks and committed suicide, sending small splatters of blood on Lelouch's face that pulled him out of his momentary daze.

Observing the bodies on the ground, he allowed himself a cold, cruel shock as his eyes hardened with distasteful grim. _For years, I had bidden his time, Living in a false reality of the world._ he thought about his reasoning for the next plan on destroying the empire and now fate had deemed fit to hand him a weapon. One that would greatly increase both his timetable and his chance of success.

 _That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies._ he whispered to himself, _I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. I was even sicker when she was taken from me. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair_. he looks at the green haired girl who lies dead on the floor, _But now this incredible power... it's mine..._ He closed his eyes to calm himself before reopening them with a wicked malevolent smile upon his face.

"Well then..."

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I'm currently rebooting this whole series. If you're rereading this, then There will be spoilers considering that if any of you read my previous story. Damn myself for it. Anyways please me me know how it goes, reviews, favor, or follow.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **March 10th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Tokyo Settlement**_

 **1440 hrs**

Inside the warehouse where Lelouch stood over the bodies of the dead, his face was horrified by the way he made his first kills without going physical.

 _This power you gave me. I do not understand what you wanted me to do. Why did you give me this bizarre power?_ His thoughts questions everything that the dead girl had gave him. He didn't even know anything about this power, 'Geass'.

A Britannian Sutherland entered the warehouse deploying its factsphere as it scanned the interior. The woman with turquoise hair looks in shock that the royal guards, dead, and a lone high schoolboy in the middle. The woman's voice broadcasts from the knightmare.

"What happened? Why is a Britannian student here?" When Lelouch didn't answer, a burst of gunfire bracketed him, tearing through the warehouse wall behind him. Paying no attention to the threat, he turned to fully face the knightmare, Lelouch flared the Geass in his left eye.

"I order your to come out of there. At once!" he ordered as he flashes his Geass eye. The woman inside the cockpit made no movements, but narrows in confusion.

"Who the hell are you to order me boy?" the woman questioned with suspicious. Lelouch narrows to his surprise. She refused his command and demanded to know who he was.

 _I see, direct eye contact._ His mind became clear at this situation. Quickly deducing that he needed direct eye contact for his new power to work, he rapidly considered ways to acquire it. A plan of action suggested itself based on his knowledge of Britannia hierarchy.

"My name is Alan Spencer, and my father is a Duke. After you check my identity, I request your protection." Lelouch was careful to try to strike a tone that seemed both arrogant and condescending like a normal Britannian noble but not abrasive enough to have the woman simply shoot him. He forcibly kept a victorious smirk off his face when the woman opened the cockpit and slid to the ground covering him with her sidearm.

"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID." the woman approaches to Lelouch cautiously. Now that he had a line of sight he considered ordering her to die like the guards but was somewhat sickened by the thought. Using his Geass, he looks at the woman.

"Now then, answer my questions!" he simply ordered the woman to obey him. His Geass flared as it reached to the eyes of the woman. After a few seconds, her iris glows the same red as the Geass, then relieved her of her sidearm and ignition key. Noting she was still just standing there, eyes glazed and tinged with a reddish hue, he decided to push his luck.

"What is your name?"

"Viletta Nu, My Lord." she responded blankly. A flash of insight hit him as he realized he'd never set conditions in his order for the effects to end. He hadn't intended to enslave her but since she was an enemy he wasn't feeling very troubled by it. Still, it was a valuable lesson regarding his power, unless he intended for a command to be permanent, he needed to add end conditions.

"Good, now can you please hand over your knightmare?" he asked the hypnotic Viletta. Viletta gives her sidearm to Lelouch.

"Understood...My Lord." she spins her ignition key and throws it to Lelouch which he caught it, "The code number is XG21G2D4." she replied the codes to activate the knightmare.

"Got it." Lelouch smirked and moves to the knightmare. Its purple abdomen shows its advance superiority the Britannians had advanced their technologies ahead of every country on the planet. Lelouch grabs the hook to reel himself to the cockpit.

Frowning, he gave the warehouse a once over feeling as if he was forgetting something. The sight of green hair on the concrete floor triggered mixed sympathy and pity within him. The strange woman had taken a bullet for him and given him this useful power, it seemed unfair to leave her sprawled on the ground. He turned to look for the girl who took the bullet for him, but all he find was nothing but the bloody royal guards and the still standing Viletta. \

No green hair sighted or her body was found, she seemed to have disappeared without him looking. He considered sending Viletta out, but considering the ghetto massacre was Clovis attempting to reclaim the girl, he decided not to.

"Seems like I can make a use of this battle as my test." he chuckled as he makes his way to the grappling hook. Staggering over to his acquired Sutherland, he slides himself in to take the adjustments.

Taking moment to familiarize himself with the controls and cockpit layout his attention was drawn to the tactical screens. It seemed the military had things in hand but there was resistance and on a hunch he pulled out the radio he'd taken off the dead rebel and turned it back on.

Moving his knightmare out and to the higher floors of a nearby building he compared the rebel chatter to his tactical screens. He was somewhat impressed, the resistance group was fairly disciplined and using outdated weapons was doing a credible job of delaying the Britannian forces to allow the civilians time to escape.

A blip on the tactical map caught his attention and he couldn't help the victorious smirk that formed on his face. It seemed it was time to start building his army.

* * *

In the battle in the ghettos, Burai Maia Kai dashes around a Britannian knightmare and sliced his lower abdomen, disabling it. Eventually, she recovers and moves to her stance, another Sutherland tries to fire from behind, but Kimiko's factsphere detects the knightmare and throws her revolving swords at it, piercing through the cockpit hood.

She moves in to grab her blade, but the knightmare explodes at the instant, destroying her blade in the process. Left with one revolving Blade, she moves swiftly to avoid more gunfires from other vehicles and helicopters as they move in at the rogue knightmare.

"Damn it, Britannians are everywhere." she fretted with some frustration. Her mission never wanted to turn it into a blood bath for the Japanese after stealing one cargo truck.

 _Why does Prince Clovis tried to send knightmares for one girl in that truck?_ Her thoughts never leave the question about all of this. In fact, she didn't wanted her mission to go like this, not how she wanted.

"This is not apart of the plan, not all damn it." she croaked as she continues to engage the Britannians, firing her slash harken at a gunship, sending it to the ground. She turned to her right to see a tank turning its cannon towards her. but she jumps high enough to get out of its range of fire and uses her weight to land on the tank. She grabs her sword and sliced through the tank like butter and knife. Immediately jumping again, she uses her harken to get a grip of the building taller than her as the tank explodes.

Reeling herself in, she locates the red Glasgow west from her position before dispatching to avoid gunfires from helicopters. Kallen Kozuki was growing very frustrated in her red Glasgow. The cold-blooded murder of her fellow Japanese had her furious, but no matter how many choppers and tanks she destroyed with her crippled frame, she couldn't see an end in sight. Destroying another helicopter, she forced herself to take cover after sees a larger force of Britannians heading towards her position.

"Those damn Britannians!" Kallen cursed, just as her radio goes on, gaining communication from Kimiko.

"Kallen, this is Reaper, what's your status, can your Glasgow still move?" She asked her friend as Kallen struggles to fight off the Britannians. Kallen is being fire upon on by helicopters and the tanks moves in almost every street to destroy buildings.

"Do not worry, it's all right! I'll decoy them! Get yourself and the people out of here. The only ones that'll be captured are those of us the resistances." Kallen dispatched a helicopter with her harken as Kimiko dispatches another helicopter with her harken as well.

"I know, but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded. My escape routes are cut off, so I'm stuck with your group." she explained that all of her hidden exits are blocked off by the encirclement.

"Ohgi and the other resistances are taking casualties, I need you to move in and help them." she ordered.

"Roger, on my way!" Kallen implied before receiving fires from her side. "Oh crap, they found me!" Kallen panicked when two Sutherlands slid in behind her and immediately moved to avoid the incoming gunfire using the buildings as cover.

"Look, it's our Glasgow friend." Jeremiah said. His wingman had the Glasgow lock as they moved into opposite directions chase the Glasgow. Her Glasgow is losing some piece A beeping alerted her that she only had thirty minutes of power remaining.

"Damn it, only thirty minutes left, I'm a goner." Kallen sighed as her energy filter is draining as time went by. Her radio crackled to life with the familiar voice.

"Kallen, above you!" Kallen looks up and sees a Burai falling down on her as she moves out of the way. The Burai has familiar white painting with red outlines.

"Alright Britannians, try this!" Kimiko jeered as she shrilled as she fires her harken at two Sutherlands. Jeremiah counter with his harken while the other moves away from the harken heading towards him. Kimiko lands with her revolving blade as she makes a stand against the Sutherlands.

"What's this, some kind of a modified Glasgow?" Jeremiah inquired as he looks at the Burai, "Even so, its still no match for a Sutherland of mine." he affirmed. His Sutherland charges right at the Burai, but Kimiko uses her landspinner to kick the Sutherland from its knee, tripping it in the process as it falls directly behind. Inside the cockpit, Jeremiah pushes back against his seat after taking the fall,

"How dare you, Eleven!" He grunted as he sees the Burai prepared to stab his cockpit. However, his wingmen fires at the Burai, forcing Kimiko to retreat as he arrived to assist jeremiah.

"Are you okay, my Lord?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but that knightmare got away, lets follow it and track it down." He replied as he got up and chased after the Burai Maia Kai.

* * *

Lelouch pilots the Sutherland through the destruction of Shinjuku. He can sees the damage dealt by the Britannians to the ghetto.

"They're conducting a full purge. The radio chatter is full of 'building cleared' reports." Lelouch noted the ice in his brother's voice.

"Before we proceed we need some outside information." Flipping out his cell phone he speed dialed a number.

"Shirley, are you near a television? I'm sorry but it's important." he paused for her response and continues, "Yes you've got me I'm out gambling. Please check the news is anything happening in Shinjuku? … I see. Thank you." Hanging up, Lelouch reached for his com.

"It seems things are simpler then I thought. Clovis has shut down all access to the area, he's classified this operation." An explosion overhead drew his attention as a slash harken darted from the billowing wreck of an ornithopter. A familiar white Glasgow was raging through the streets, being fired upon by two Sutherlands.

 _So he can't call for any reinforcements without drawing further attention. Whatever that girl was or knew he must be terrified of anyone getting a hint of it. Even the commander of the royal guard only knew she was very important._ His thoughts cleared the information about the reason for this massacre. Lelouch moves in a building that is leveled to the speed rail bridge.

There, he finds a body of a dead resistance fitter with a radio in his hands. He comes out and picks it up. Covered with blood, he grabs his handkerchief and rubs it to cleans as he heads back toward his Sutherland.

 _Clovis used elaborate security measures to protect any information about it._ He adjusted the factsphere to zoom in on the white knightmare, which was retreating down a side street from a pair of Sutherlands.

 _He'll have them kill everyone here no matter their race._ He narrowed his eyes in remind of his times at the war. In his factsphere, he spots a beacon of a fast Glasgow moving ahead of the pair of Sutherlands.

"This one seems gone quite useful." he smirked and grabs the radio to tune it to the resistance same channel.

* * *

Kimiko rushes through buildings as she dodges bullets and the cannon shells from the knightmares and the tanks. Exhausted, she's losing her momentum on the battle, struggling to stay alive. Her radio suddenly comes to life with a unknown, but familiar voice command.

"The west entrance! Use the train tracks to move to the west entrance!" Fearing a trap she keyed her radio to respond. "Who is this? How do you know this code?" She wasn't reassured when the voice responded. "It doesn't matter who I am. If you want to win, you'll have to trust me." the voice responded.

"Win?" She'd never considered winning as an option, only reducing the civilian casualties. The word filled her with an odd determination, was it truly possible to win?

Following the instructions she moved her frame to the tracks and boosted up onto them. Seeing a train coming towards her and still being chased by the two Sutherlands she keyed her mic again.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Nearing the train, the voice came over her radio again.

"Since you followed my orders, you get to win. Jump up on the train!" Again she followed the instructions as the lead Sutherland behind her hit the train and stopped it. Jeremiah caught the front as it stops.

"You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan, then..." He turns to his wingman, "You! Go after the Glasgow." he ordered as the trail Sutherland moved forward to continue the chase, but it was destroyed by slash harkens launched from a nearby building.

Turning her frame around, she charges at the last Sutherland, crippled by gunfire from the Sutherland that destroyed the first one. Watching the pilot ejected from the knightmare, she keyed her radio again.

"Wow, You saved me, but how did you get a Sutherland?" To her surprise the other frame had already left. Before she could think about it, her comrades arrived with Ohgi and Kallen calling out to her.

"Hey Reaper, what was that radio message about?" To her surprise, the same voice was able to get the hold of he entire resistances.

"What? He contacted you guys too?" She asked.

"Yeah, he instructed all of us to gather here." He looked around and seemed confused.

"Even Yoshida's guys are coming." At that moment the radio came to life again.

"Are you the leader?" the voice asked. Ohgi stared at his radio for a moment then answered.

"Yeah, I'm the leader of the Shinjuku branch." Ohgi said.

"Who are you anyway, and how did you get this communication's number?"

From there, Lelouch paused, hearing the familiar voice before and all the time. He was lost in thought of how _she_ was alive, and yet, it seemed impossible to believe.

"Hey, I'm asking who are you, can you tell us your name?" she asked for his identity.

"No," Lelouch responded coldly, "It's possible these transmissions are being intercepted."

"Okay then, what sould we called you, Mr Mysterious man?" She teased.

"No, just follow my instruction at each precise moment. The cargo of that stopped train is my gift to you. They are the tools to our victory. If it is your desire to use them and win then I require that you follow my orders." Lelouch hangs up on his radio before reminding himself about the commander.

 _Her voice, why does it seemed to be familiar?_ He questions in thought about the girl with a familiar voice. He hasn't heard of that since…

"Kimiko?" He wondered.

Kimiko dropped off the train and used her Glasgow to open one of the cargo hatches only for her eyes to widen as she gasped in surprise seeing several deactivated Sutherlands. Other members of the resistance opened the other cars to find even more Sutherlands. Most couldn't believe it, this was a vast increase in their ability to wage war against the Britannians. Kimiko stares at the Sutherlands with curiosity in her mind.

"You, the woman in the red Glasgow. Transfer anything you want to keep to one of the Sutherlands along with yourself. You seem to be a talented pilot, that would be wasted in a crippled frame. All units, be ready to move in ten minutes, that's when we launch our counterattack." Kallen snapped out of her shock when the voice addressed her. Grabbing her radio and several keepsakes, she exited her knightmare and gave it a fond pat farewell moved away. She was saddened to part with it but the voice was right, it was a crippled frame.

* * *

From a high skyscraper building, Lelouch watched Kallen move with interest. The girl seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place her, but something was suspicious about their second girl. She did sounded like Kimiko, and yet, how is she with the resistances? How did she lived herself?

A glance at his tactical display gave him the time and he cursed, pulling out his cellphone. Selecting Milly Ashford as the least evil of his choices, he called the rather eccentric blonde student president.

"Lulu, you never call little old me," she crooned into the phone when she answered. "So, what did you need," she continued cheerfully as Lelouch massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Milly," he apologized. "I got caught up with some stuff on my way back to campus and I need you to tell Nunnally that I'll be home late." Milly's typical cheerful demeanor dropped. "Is there something important happening," she asked calmly.

"It's not like you to skip out on dinner with your sister."

"Yes, it's important," he replied evenly. "I'm beginning the first steps towards my goal." A sharp hiss as Milly inhaled in surprise sounded from the phone.

"You will be careful won't you? I would hate to bear bad news to Nunnally." Milly said.

"As careful as I can be. I have to go but I'll see you tonight alright?" A hollow chuckle came from the phone.

"You'd better," Milly said as she hung up.

Tucking his phone away, Lelouch studied that tactical map again. Many people seemed to think that chess ability translates into battlefield results but they were in error.

While chess teaches both tactics and strategy, a chessboard is limited in dimension and everyone starts with the same pieces, all with defined roles. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel that he was engaged in a massive game of chess and now he finally had pieces on the board.

Outnumbered and outgunned, his opponents are trained soldiers and his friendly units are just a resistance fighters from the population. He considered ways he could pull out a victory. It would be simple to order a retreat but he'd lose the chance to start building an army not to mention the loss of the new Sutherlands. Noting the haphazard way Clovis had his forces scattered through Shinjuku, Lelouch began devising a path to victory. The only way he could see was to use guerrilla tactics while keeping tight control of his units. Lifting his gaze towards the horizon where he could just make out Clovis's G-1 command center.

* * *

The members of the resistance were grouped together, some of them skeptical of their new instructions.

"Hey Ohgi," one called out. "He had us strip the IFF systems, how do you know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Trap? Why would the Britannians go through some sort of elaborate trap that gives us Sutherlands? So far the voice has been very good to us, unless that changes you guys should get to your assigned positions." Ohgi responded, familiarizing himself with his controls.

"P-1," the voice came from the radio. "Any members that can't pilot a knightmare should use this time to strip that train of everything of value. There is an opening to the underground at G-10 they can use to get clear."

"Roger," Ohgi responded then stared at his radio for several seconds before keying his mic.

"Ohgi, What's the sitrep on the knightmares, have they been checked yet?" Kimiko asked about their time with the knightmares.

"We've check their internal systems and their weaponry, they should be operational but..." Ohgi paused for the moment before she responded, "Just get everyone ready, I need your assistances for this battle okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Kimiko cuts off her communication before leaning against her seat.

 _That voice on the radio, why does it sound like its from someone I know?_ her mind raced with questions about the voice taking command. Unaware and uncaring of her confusion, Lelouch keyed his mike.

"K1, Q1 is currently leading a patrol of enemy Sutherlands to your position. Shoot them through the wall." Kimiko was not familiar with that voice commanding her, but she knows that he can be trustworthy.

"Aaarrrg, he's out of his mind." Tamaki Shinichiro grunted.

"But he's not insane Tamaki." Kimiko retorted. "Now Everyone, double check your weapons and ammo. I'm going to have Kallen chase after me to you." She commands as the resistances looked at her knightmare with confusion.

* * *

Lelouch slowly raised an eyebrow over the fact that the ghostly white knightmare is using herself.

 _Using herself as bait? She seems to be a lot more useful than I anticipated.'_ he thoughted with a smirk and get to his radio.

"Woman in the white Glasgow, Energy filler status?" Lelouch asked the girl. Her mind thoughted about the voice on the radio that she can't even figure out who he is.

"25 minutes worth of energy left, and I go by Reaper." Kimiko replied.

"Reaper?" He mutterred lowly to himself before getting back to his phone. "Okay then, recharge it. In 10 minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions." he ordered. He feels like he's been taking this very exhausting and never had experience real life situations.

"So, not only am I commanding the entire renegade of rebels, but I'm dealing with the leader of Nightwing." He said. "Regardless, I'll need her determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life in this game." he said as the turning point begins to shine. Then a call came from his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and to his utter surprise was the number one thing he thought of was dead.

"Kimiko?!" He murmured before immediately opening his phone to answer back to her.

"Kimiko!" he responded.

"Lelouch!? Thank god of the heavens your alright, what happened? I lost you." She asked.

* * *

Both of them did not notice that they called each other in the middle of the battlefield at the same time.

"I'm fine Kimiko. I was trapped in the underground, but I managed to survive. But what about you. I was so worried. You nearly died because of me." He said, trying to sound afraid and relieved as himself, looking at the tactical screen.

"My phone was fried. Guess I have to go find a new one. But where are you?"

* * *

In her knightmare, she was fiddling with the controls of her knightmare and the entire map grid so that she could keep herself in contact. Her watch was active, connected to Lelouch's phone.

"I'm at the east side of the Azabu railroad. I couldn't find myself way out of there, so I just kept on running until I was heading somewhere that is less exposed." Lelouch replied.

"Okay then, head out of the ghetto by using 7th Reveune. That'll get you out of the fighting."

"Okay but what about you?"

"I'm a Britannian intelligence officer, I'll make through the barrier without a gun pointed at my direction."

"Okay. Just be careful. I expect to see you back at my place when this is all over." Said Lelouch.

"You be careful, Lelouch." She smiled. "And when you to get back, tell Nunnally I said hi." She can heard the chuckle coming from Lelouch.

"You know me and her. She always loved to see you once in a while."

"Great! See you then! Stay out of trouble and tell Nunnally I said Hi." she concluded.

"I will, and you too." he concluded before the both of them cut communications with each other.

* * *

Lelouch sighed in the Sutherland, thankfully that it wasn't Kimiko in the white knightmare.

"At least Kimiko's doing okay. At least not in this situation I'm in." he said to himself.

* * *

Kimiko sighed, thankful that Lelouch was still alright, thinking of how he always goes waging against her will.

"Lelouch is sometimes a drag to look after if I can't be able to keep an eye on him." She closed her eye to let her thoughts of Lelouch being alive a temporary reliever, before she opened her eyes with determination.

"Now that Lulu is alive, I've got to make it out of this alive and focus on keeping the others alive for this battle."

* * *

 **Hey ya, there are some part two chapters from the series depending on the amount of words that were in each chapters.**

 **So, here's the first part, the battle will be comin soon, so I hoped you enjoy reading this and if you liked i, just follow or favor the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle of Shinjuku

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series created by Sunrise. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **March 10th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**_

 _ **1521 hrs.**_

Suzaku Kururugi lies on bed with bandages covering his torso and wakes up from shock, leapt upwards, and almost headbutting the lavender haired scientist standing over him. As Suzaku regained his senses he saw a young woman with violet hair and light blue eyes. "Where am I?" He asked. "Still in the Shinjuku ghetto. I'm afraid." The scientist replied while looking at Suzaku like a mechanic trying to pick which wrench to use.

"We're close to Prince Clovis so really it's the safest place." The woman trailed off before showing Suzaku a broken pocket watch held in a white handkerchief. "This is what saved you." The woman shows Suzaku the pocket watch was broken on the glass and the minute hand bend along with the bullet impact hole on the left. "It barely kept the bullet from killing you." Suzaku looks at the pocketwatch as it resembles the same one used by his father, Genbu Kururugi "Is it something precious to you?" The woman asked. "Ah yes…" Suzaku replied taking the watch. He gazed at its cracked surface memories pulling at his thoughts.

"I believe you Elevens have a god for every object. I guess this one must have been fond of you." The scientist teased Suzaku about his belief "What's the situation." Suzaku asked with discipline.

"Well they got control of the poison gas although a lot of the Elevens were killed." The lavender haired weirdo gestured to a monitor screen showing Britannian troops moving down a roadway. "It seems the culprits have not been caught though." Suzaku frowned in thought.

"Private Kururugi do you have any experience piloting knightmare frames?" The scientist asked while holding a ignition key. Suzaku looks at the key with confusion, knowing that an Elevens like him aren't allowed to pilot knightmares. "Well there were the simulator courses." He implied.

"Me but honorary Britannians aren't…"

"Well Congratulations." The man cried, twirling two gold activator keys in his hand.

"How would you like to test one."

"Wonderful the Lancelot it is." The man tucked a key into his pocket. "Follow me." Suzaku had to jog to keep up with the oddly dressed scientist. After leaving the medical APC they came to another vehicle.

In front of which stood two four and a half meter tall humanoid shapes under tarp. Although the second one seemed to have several sharp points sticking out under the cloth.

"Congratulations" The technician cried again. "A totally new knightmare awaits you. If you get into this big beauty, you and your life will be changed forever."

* * *

Prince Clovis was watching his military superiors take command. Britannians forces are facing minor resistances from the Japanese and the people are being cleansed from the ghetto. On radar, Britannian signatures are everywhere as the commander spots a knightmare signal.

"Enemy spotted at point F 31." Clovis smirks over his victory to cover the existences of the girl in the capsule. General Bartley orders out his command, "Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in. Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear."

As ordered, Eugen and Valerie moves into the white knightmare being chased by a Sutherland, but the knightmares fell for their bait as the two Sutherlands signals are lost from radar.

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie, both lost." Clovis raised his eyebrows that two of his knightmares were destroyed. "Hmm? An ambush?"

* * *

Watching two enemies drop of his tactical map, Lelouch smirked as he bounced a black chess king in his hand.

 _That should prove to them that listening to my orders will be rewarding,_ he mused, eyes scanning the map for his next opportunity. The next half an hour passed in a bit of a blur and Lelouch used his units to pick off patrols and isolated units.

He was very impressed with the redhead, Q1, and the white Burai, K1. While the rest of the resistance members were proving to be more disciplined than he had believed, she was truly noteworthy accomplishing any task he set for her. He could only imagine the panic in the enemy command center as their units dropped like flies. They would have to react soon and he felt he had a very good idea of what actions they would take.

 _An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be completed._ His thoughts confirmed his intentions while holding a knight chess piece.

"P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock." Lelouch ordered as the three resistance fighters fired their slash harkens at two Britannians knightmares.

"R2, fire anchor." The knightmare fires its shells at a tank.

"D7, use UN ordnance." The knightmare unloads a barrage of gunfire at the two helicopters from behind a building.

"N group, advance towards Point C." A charge of four knightmares moves in to decimate a squad of four other knightmares.

* * *

As the terrorists began their attacks, Kimiko led her knightmare along with Kallen. Lelouch moved his knightmare onto the inner level of what had once been a multistory car park.

"Q1 it's time to lure in some fish, K1 take position 4, extended range." He ordered. Kallen started as Kimiko's voice entered her cockpit.

"Q1, this is Reaper, I am in position if you could head across the square to the west we can start killing Brits." Lelouch watched in his Sutherland's factsphere as Kallen stepped into the open and was spotted by a pair of VTOL scouts. The IFF sensors showed two Britannians heading for Q-1.

"R-1, P-2 fire through the wall now." A horizontal hail of assault rounds tore the knights apart.

"Q-1, this is Reaper. There are four knightmares heading your way from the south east. Drive towards me and break west on my mark." Kallen started accelerating towards Kimiko as four knightmares burst into the street behind her. Closer. Her focused aimed on the knightmares right below the highway bridge. _Thats right Kallen, keep luring them to me_. she thought as she activates her revolving blade and cuts a pillar she takes cover with and the pillar on the opposite. Kallen inhales and turns to the knightmares behind her and shafted to unload her gun. Pillars sprang down like dominos as the entire highway bridge falls on top of the knightmares and Kallen moves to her right to avoid the collision.

"Nice job Q1," she radioed, "now head to point C-5 and get the Brits to Point D." She ordered.

"Understood." She nodded and moves away from Kimiko.

* * *

"Impossible, does this mean, the terrorists have our military weaponry?" He muttered. Prince Clovis became shocked that his units are being picked one by one, while commanders rushes orders to the units, but no to availed as Britannians are being beaten by 'Elevens'. Another signal from a knightmare was lost, but the pilot ejected.

"Sir Glaube has ejected! His unit's been lost!"

"Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmission." Barley demanded.

"We already have sir, four times!" an officer replied. "Do it again!" Angered and frustrated, Clovis roses from his commanding seat and moves towards the radar desk.

"This failure is unacceptable!" he shouted Barley looks at him in fear.

"Forgive me."

"Good Afternoon." Lloyd pops up from the screen in front of everyone in the bridge.

"What is it?! We're in the middle of an operation!" Barley yells at Lloyd on screen. "I'd say that it's time to deploy our ASEEC special weaponry." Lloyd suggested. No one wasn't listening but Clovis' angry voice, "We've no time for this right now." Clovis approaches to the mini-map, seeing that another unit was lost.

"We just lost Laslo's Squad."

"So do it. We'll have to bring up Quincey's squad. And bring in the birds for sky surveillance." Clovis commanded. The commanders were all shocked that he's taking command. "But my Lord, that would break the encirclement." Gener Bartley argued.

"Then do it, Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here." He ordered, "Concentrate all our forces there, surround them!" He declared. As ordered a majority of Britannian forces moves in a 360 degree formation.

* * *

Lelouch almost couldn't believe his eyes as they used possibly the most stupid response he could have imagined. Sure, on paper having all of your units swarm in would seem like a good idea but in reality, not so much.

"K-1, is your map accurate?" He asked Kimiko for geographic details.

"Yes, for the old town it is."

"Very good, commence mission 3." he commanded.

"Let my guess...cat and mouse." she said. Lelouch was surprised the she even recognized this plan of attack, but he focus on her battle.

Watching the enemy units fill the center plaza of Shinjuku, Lelouch felt an evil grin form. Kimiko looks at her factsphere that many of Britannians are converging onto her position.

"Well that's a stupid move for you, Prince Clovis." Her mouth turned to a smile of greed while her unit hidden. She unleashes a harken to a supporter unit as the underground collapses everything that we're closing in on her IFF signal, costing Clovis the majority of his forces, Lelouch couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"It worked! My plan worked didn't it. Yes! I can do this! I can! I CAN defeat Britannia!" Lelouch cheered with triumph, smirking at the outcome of his genius intellect that outsmarted the Prince of Britannia.

* * *

Clovis has never seen this much devastation to his own forces nor was he easily outsmarted by the resistances of Shinjuku. He was so shocked that he takes two steps back, looking at the mini-map screen with horror in his wide eyes.

 _Who...Who in the hell am I up against?_ he thought to himself, wondering about who is his opponent that destroyed his forces.

 _Is this the work of the Reaper?_ he ponders if the 'Reaper' was responsible since the 'Reaper' made her appearance at Itsukushima where she decimated and made no effort to kill his troops occupied there five years ago. _Or what if, he's even better than the Reaper?!_ he thought of the possibility of thinking that his opponent is stronger and far more superior than Kyoshiro Tohdoh. His eyes started to feel shaky because of the new opponent who he does not know of is superior than him. Left with no options left, he turned to screen where Lloyd Asplund was still there.

"Lloyd!" he shouted.

"Yes, your highness?" Lloyd chided with excitement. Clovis clenched his fist that he has no choice but to call in the ASEEC weapon that the research department was working for.

"Can it win? Will you toy beat them?" he asked, trying to see of any hope of defeating the terrorists. Lloyd huffed as he looked straight in the eye of the prince with a smile on his face.

"My lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."

* * *

Directing his units in mopping up the remaining enemies. When the battle turned, the resistance can finally go for the offensive. Kimiko was smiling all the way to her battle. Just then, Tamaki called in from her radio,

"Hey Reaper, I'm seeing some kind of… Huh What is that? It does not look like a Sutherland-" his transmission cuts off. Kimiko noticed a knightmare moving in fast from the eastern edge of his display.

"Mr. Voice, this is Reaper. An enemy knightmare is currently passing through, I need a squad to flank him." Lelouch takes the surprised that a single knightmare is already decimating the terrorist that's disrupting his plans.

"I'm on it, N4, N5, hold there. When the rear units arrive, surround that thing." He ordered as four knightmares moves into surrounding that thing.

Sending a squad to ambush it, Lelouch was very surprised when it cut through his men with casual ease. Uneasy, especially after hearing reports that the thing had some sort of energy shield.

Kimiko watched with wide eyes that a single knightmare was able to disable four Sutherlands Lelouch pulled his units back to deal with the new threat.

"Attention all units. It appears the Britannians have brought some sort of prototype out to play. Withdraw to grid D5 and ready chaos mines. Q-1, move to grid C-3 and lure this thing to our little party. Beware, it seems to be very fast so use as much cover as you can." The knightmares moves away from the white knightmare and Kimiko moves to engage the white knightmare. Her knightmare was about to strike with its sword. However, the white knightmare counters by firing a slash harken at the sword, flicking it into the air, but she jumps backwards as the sword lands nexts to her.

Still standing, she grabs her sword and moves away as the white knightmare follows. Lelouch found himself, unconsciously holding his breath as he watched the Burai lead the new unit on a wild chase back to the ambush.

Several times he thought she'd been caught but would pull of something spectacular to escape. Lelouch could only imagine the horror on the enemy's face when twenty Sutherlands popped up around him and launched chaos mines. The knightmare crouched and used its energy shield to defend itself. Despite himself, Lelouch was rather impressed with the new unit when it managed to survive the massed chaos mines. The energy shielding had saved the torso of the white knightmare from destruction but the frame was crippled, the legs almost completely blown away. Idly he wondered why the pilot didn't eject and considered ordering his units to capture the prototype before his tactical display caught his attention.

Lelouch hasn't been able to stop the knightmare as it disables more units, but the commander is maintaining interval distances from it.

"All units, Enemy reinforcements are inbound from multiple directions. Withdraw to grid G-10 and clear the field before they arrive. Q1, your unit won't make it in time, bail out and catch a ride from P1." Lelouch orders.

"Roger," both Kallen and Ohgi replied before Kallen grabbed her stuff and bailed out. Ohgi outstretched and arm and Kallen jumped from her now abandoned unit into the knightmare's hand. Hurrying up to ride on the knightmare's shoulder, she looked up at the sky and saw a massive wave of enemy units moving towards them. Knocking on the side of the cockpit to get Ohgi's attention she waved and called out.

"I'm glad this guy knows when it's time to retreat. Could you imagine fighting all of those?" Oghi considered it and shook his head despite Kallen not being able to see it.

"They wouldn't be there 'He' hasn't shown up, but we wouldn't have beaten the Brits like we did either. I don't think even Miracle Tohdoh or the Ghost, would have pulled out such a decisive win." Wanting to acknowledge she'd heard, Kallen murmured to herself.

"Just wish we knew who he was. You'd think someone with those skills would have showed up before now." Picking up her radio, she decided to talk to Kimiko.

"Reaper, Kallen. Should we hold at the rally point for you?"

"No Kallen, I've still got business, I need you to move to Point S, Tamaki and the others are waiting, I'll contact-." Just as the radio goes static again. "Reaper, Reaper please respond, answer!" She screamed her name before hearing an explosion nearby.

* * *

Out of the open, a white Glasgow moves out with the same white knightmare behind her. Obviously, the knightmare's performance outmatched her Burai, but she uses tactics on the environment she could use. She swing her sword to a support pillar on a crumbling building as it falls to the knightmare. However, it uses it's slash harkens as a booster for jumping through narrow passage debris and lands at its two feet, deliberately angering Kimiko.

"Damn, does this asshole ever quit?" She growled, but then, the knightmare activates two factspheres on its chest and turned to a Sutherland with Kallen on its shoulder.

Kallen looks at the two white knightmares with surprise in her eyes as she knows what it's about to do next.

"Damn, Ohgi, help her, she's losing!" She screeched for his name.

"Yes, I'm right on it." Ohgi moves in to assist the Burai, but Kimiko glanced at the Sutherland, only that its already too late.

"Ohgi, no don't come over here!' she exclaimed, but the white knightmare has already moved away from Kimiko and charges straight at the Sutherland. Ohgi fires his guns at the knightmare, but he jumps very high that he can't get a lock on as it lands next to the Sutherland and uses his landspinner to kick the collateral ligament. Ohgi falls backwards and lands hard on the ground with his ejection seat jammed.

"Oh man, this is not good." He groaned as he sits upwards to see Kimiko raising her sword against the knightmare while defending him.

"Ohgi, Get yourself out of here, I'll hold off this knightmare. Ohgi opened his mouth that she's willing to sacrifice herself to save him.

"But Reaper-"

"Just go!" She roared. Ohgi hesitated at first, but followed what she ordered and opens the door and gets out of the battle as the two white knightmares duke it out.

* * *

As the two knightmares continue to fought, Lelouch overwatches the fighting from a safe distances above the building, but he couldn't understand how a Glasgow could out perform a knightmare like that despite its technological differences.

 _Man, this girl, she's good yet, how is she able to holdout against a knightmare like that?_ He felt a curious reminder about the Glasgow's performance is lesser than the white knightmare.

 _Despite its differences in technology._ His mind thoughted about possibilities until a rumble came from underneath the floors came out of his thoughts and shaking like an earthquake. Out of the floor he's in, the same white knightmare appears from the ground and charges to engage Lelouch.

"Damn, this monster is unstoppable, is this thing's what's ruining my plan?" The knightmare kicks, but Lelouch quickly blocks it with his left arm, only for it to get the opportunity to kick using its left kick to trip him. Lelouch is swinging back and forth until it stops, only for the knightmare to prepare his slash harken for an attack.

Before it can attack, a sheer sound of chains can be heard as another white knightmare came from the above to slice him. He grabbed the right arm thats carrying the blade as it back away.

"Hey, I'm returning the favor." Lelouch looks up to see the same girl commander who cooperated with. Lelouch looks in awe about the white knightmare thats protecting him. Normally, commanders would just leave the battle, but she is something different. She's willing to risk her own life just so she can save him.

"Get out of here and move towards Point D, now." She ordered. Lelouch hesitated that she's commanding him. What an embarrassment, but regardless, he follows as he moves away from the battle and Kimiko was left to fight off the knightmare.

She used her slash harken to pierce the knightmare, only for it to caught it with its own hand. 'What, he caught it, at this range?' She narrows her eyes like a hawk. Disappointed, she uses the other harken to fire directly at the knightmare, but he moved away from the firing range as it hits a pillar beam beside him while holding on to her right arm and the left harken.

"The better that are, the harder they'll fall." she smirked as she reels in her right harken.

Once that, it was too late as the support beam to the floors above her and the knightmare started to tumble down upon them. she rotates her knightmare to the the large opening hole and immediately, she pulls her lever to eject. Her cockpit jets out of the building as the top floor tumbles down upon her Burai and the knightmare. But it didn't stop there, the top floors collapsed even further down to the building as it was causing a collateral damage to the building, tumbling like building blocks.

* * *

Lelouch, fleeing from the scene, glanced back to the building that was falling down.

"What, she deliberately cause the building to fall on that knightmare?" He glanced at the crumong building, "She's even better than I expected, but regardless, I must remember that the only vital thing in combat is the human one." Lelouch moved his Sutherland closer to Clovis's G-1 command center before parking it in a mostly destroyed building. He dismounted and swiftly managed to acquire a nearby soldiers uniform.

Quickly changing he began making his way to see Prince Clovis in person with a mischievous grin underneath his mask.

* * *

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around carefully. Her cockpit was able to eject herself close to the ghetto perimeter. Opening the cockpit and getting herself to the ground, she smirked a bit picturing.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day." she commented that there would be Britannian checkpoints at the perimeter, but unfortunately, there weren't any. She was actually tempted to remain but contact between them would be on her own terms.

Turning her blue eyes in the direction of the ghetto, she wonders about the mysterious voice on her radio. She seems to know that only a genius could perform those orders. _Who was that in the radio?_ She thought.

 _He sounded alot like Lelouch, but he's should be out of the fighting by now. I just have to find if he's back there tomorrow._ Her mind is racing with suspicious questions. Out of the hearing, she hears the princes voice on speaker for an announcement.

"Attention all forces, Attention all units, Clovis La Britannia, Viceroy of Area Eleven, Third Prince commands you, ceasefire and withdrawal. I repeat, ceasefire and withdrawal.." He announced. Kimiko's mouth was opened with shock after hearing that announcement, but it didn't stop there.

"I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once." You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

With Clovis ending his line, Kimiko looks at the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto as Britannians moves away from the ghetto. Surprised and astonished, she looks towards the direction of Clovis G-1 command vehicle.

Just then, her radio came to life with a familiar voice, "Reaper, we're rendezvousing to your position, where are you?" Tohdoh asked. Picking up her radio, she responds, "I'm at point D, meet me at position D-2, east from my current position, I'll get to you as soon as possible."

"Understood." he replied before cutting off his transmission. Kimiko glanced at the ghetto before started walking towards her rendezvous point. She thinks that Clovis would have obliterate the ghetto with an iron fist, but she knows that it Clovis did initiate that cease fire, then somebody must have forced him to do it.

* * *

Inside the command center, lights were turned off and he moved back to his throne and sat trying to look dignified to hide his fear.

"There," he said, "I've done as you asked, satisfied?" he inquired if the disguised Lelouch is pleased with his commands.

"Very, well done." Lelouch acknowledged.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?" he questioned whether he wants something more from him.

"Chess huh, now that has a familiar ring." he replied coldly. Clovis raised an eyebrow, curiously thinking about what he meant by 'familiar ring' as he took off his helmet and throws it aside. His face was covered in darkness of the room that Clovis couldn't see him through.

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win." he states something that Clovis does't recall.

"What?" Clovis inquired.

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?" he declared with a gun pointed even further to the head.

"You? Who are you?" Clovis scolded, frowning at the figure before him. Lelouch tighten his grip on the gun and moves out of the darkness of the shadows and into his eyesight for him to see something shocking.

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch announced coldly. Clovis leans forward, widen eyes full of deception that he once thought who he was. Lelouch didn't take his comply he once thought.

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." he announced as he kneels with his left hand on his chest while his right with the pistol behind his back.

"Lelouch?! B-But I thought-"

"That I was dead? You were wrong." Lelouch coldly interrupted with negativities within him as the prince stares at Lelouch. Clovis couldn't believed that his own brother had actually survived the war and here he is, alive, and threatening to pull the trigger.

"I have returned, Your Highness. And this time, I've come back to change everything." he addressed to his brother with his smile grinning even wider to the point of malevolence thirst for vengeance.

* * *

 **Here's the update, I'll try to catch up to the previous chapters I've been working on with twists to restart the series, and i know its boring to reread the whole story from teh anime series, but there wasn't alot of details in each event, so I'll try my very bet of by abilities to follow the series, so don't forget to follow, favorite, if you like it, or review your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dead has Returned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series created by Sunrise. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **March 10th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**_

 _ **1910 hrs.**_

Dawn was breaking through. Kimiko watches the ghetto being moved as the surviving Japanese people are moving out, including Kallen and her resistance members. She cupped her chin as she wonders about the prince's reason for sparing the Japanese considering that she had stolen their chemical capsules.

 _Now, why would Prince Clovis spared the Japanese? This call wasn't his taste. Unless…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a honk from a truck. She turned to see her soldiers here to pick her up. Kyoshiro Tohdoh , emerges from the passenger seat.

"Sakoto, We're here." he tells her, as she nods to comply.

"Okay then, Let's get the hell out of here before the Britannian scouts spots us." she ordered, walking to talk the passenger seat, as Tohdoh moves to his left to make room. The driver takes the wheel and turns the engine.

"So, what happened at Shinjuku, Kimiko?" he asked, not leaving his sight on her, as she stares at the ghetto one more time.

"I don't know Tohdoh, but for some apparent reason, we were spared in this massacre." she replies, not breaking her stare as Tohdoh raises his eyebrow before the turks turned around to get to the highway. As she watched the views of the road moving, her thoughts all puzzles to solve something extraordinary about the voice.

 _Those tactics... and the strategy the voice uses._ she pondered how superior the voice commanded a single resistance cell. _It's like a little game of chess…_ she thought about her resistance fighters take on a Britannian battalion in their inexperience combat. Many were joined from the population, but she hasn't seen those kind of tactics and strategy before.

* * *

At the G1 command center, Lelouch stands firmly to aim his gun at point blank on Clovis' head. He was feeling the powerful empathy for his death that comes to collect his soul, following the urge to pull the trigger and be done with, but he knew that he need something out of him firsthand. Clovis changes his attitude to cover his fear to appeal his younger brother.

"I-I-I'm overjoyed, Lelouch. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold." he greets him to be positive, but Lelouch didn't seemed like a reunion to remember, showing nothing but blank facial expression for his brother. Lelouch's violet eyes never left Clovis, it resembles nothing but sorrow and hatred for his brother. Clovis felt a sweat running down nervously as if he was stressed between life and death.

"What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

"So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." he coldly admitted with no emotions. Clovis raised an questionable eyebrow from his reaction. It seems that he's not even happy to see him, but painfully considering something he didn't know what he was talking about.

"That's right. It was because my mother was killed." he admitted as he felt memories of her death in the palace. He recalled what happened to his mother and what happened to Nunnally. He recalled the event that changed him forever.

* * *

 _Lelouch sprints after the nobel men and dashes through the clear halls that's enough room for him to go. His breath exhausts like its gasping for air. Lelouch sees a small light coming from the main quarters and sprints with all his energy until the horror happen before him._

 _Glasses were broken, holes were everywhere, and two of the security guards were lying dead among the floor. However, to his most fearful event, he refused to believe, but his eyes weren't deceiving him. His mother Empress Marianne, lays motionless on the stairs, with holes from every part of her body can spew the red liquids as it litters the floors. Lelouch stares at her corpse with horror and trepidation within his violet eyes. Soon, he notices a aqua blue legs underneath his dead mother and spots something very dreadful. A young girl, with widen purple eyes, stares with trauma and hole on her legs were the worse for him to bare. Lelouch stands very traumatic that he didn't even noticed he dropped the rose and raised his hand to his face as he made an agonizing scream of terror._

* * *

His mind shifts back to the present when he sees Clovis, widen with the revelation. He breaks the silence to speak.

"Mother held the title of knight of honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool." His grip on the gun tightens, "You people killed my mother." he coldly said.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis pleads, but Lelouch isn't taking it as his innocent.

"That's deception brother," Lelouch replies coldly, "I acted only what she could have wanted in this world." Clovis became confused and raised an eyebrow and thinks about who was he referring to.

"She?" he inquired about who he was referring to.

"That's right..." he paused for a moment before declaring, "My senior's mother, Mariko Sakoto, would've taken me and my sister in as her own because of our collusive deal," Lelouch doesn't leaving his sight on Clovis, "before she perished in the flames in the home that you people just buried." his voice sounded more angier, showing nothing by an empty vision of his gaze. Lelouch truly hates to recall everything that happened to the Sakotos.

* * *

 _On the open dirt road, a young Kimiko sprints to the Sakoto residential. Her heart rate was increasing, praying that she may be still alive. She was panting his breath in and out frequently. Lelouch was right behind, but only to be stopping every thirty seconds because of the exhaustion that burns through his chest._

 _"Kimiko, Kimiko wait!" he shouts as he stops again to catch his breath, but Kimiko wasn't stopping. She wanted to get to the house area of the Sakoto._

" _Mother! Mother!" She screamed, nonstopping after seeing the house from overhead with a pillar of smoke rising from the location. She was running faster that caused the distances between the two of them to expand further. Lelouch was exhausting too much of his endurance. Lungs burned with every carbon dioxide coming out and inhaling as much oxygen under the thick clouds of duct that was covering most of the trees. His breath gets heavier as he pants for time to rest, but his instincts refused to stop as he gives it all to reach the Sakotos, his breath is beeping every second, but he can't allow Kimiko to be dead like his mother._

 _The residential home wasn't far from his position and upon arrival, Lelouch paused and couldn't believe what he has saw in his sight._

 _The once beautiful structure of the Sakoto household and it's Japanese architecture, riddles with stains of blood, ashes upon the bodies of the dead. Everywhere was burnt with ash. His violet eyes were widen, shocked by the overwhelming revelation of their deaths. Kimiko were in the same shock as he was. She walked inside the yard to find bodies stacked and burned from the fires that consumes the air with the smell of the burning foul scent of the dead._

" _Mother!" She called, wandering aimlessly in the yard. "Mother!"_

 _He can hear Suzaku and Dante, carrying Nunnally, calling him from behind. Panting, they was exhausted from jogging with Nunnally on his back, but at his arrival, Suzaku's eyes became astonished from the atrocity the Britannians have done. Even Dante was shocked. Lelouch looked back at them before they heard a scream from inside of the house._

" _Kimiko!" they shouted. Alerted, they immediately sprint inside into the ruins of the home. Looking around for any signs of life, Lelouch couldn't believe that everyone is dead. Men, women, and children, all burnt by the fire in the hands of Britannian soldiers with bullet holes and shells that was left of the guns used by his own countrymen. Walls were stripped of its color as it was replaced with dust and embers sparked across the grass floors._

 _Lelouch found one of the doors opened that leads to the backyard. Upon entering, he saw something that made his insides feel a lot more than just looking at the bodies of the Sakotos._

 _Kimiko was leaning down against the body of Mariko, lying dead with a red pond underneath her. Kimiko cries as she leans her body against the lifeless Mariko, with her eyes closed and a hole on her head. Suzaku's eyes streams with tears that drops down against the ground. Dante grimaced and turned his head away from the scene._

* * *

"Mariko became my official legal guardian after she allowed me to live with her and her family as apart of my residental status after being revoked by the father I once knew and loved." he explained as Clovis looks with regrets. "You people are the reason why I can never forgive such means of death for the family that helped me all these years. And you took them away from me!" Clovis felt his rage coming upon him and makes a second attemtp to plead with his brother.

"Please Lelouch, I swear to you, I have no involvements with the Sakoto Purge, I have nothing!" Clovis begged.

"The truth can not be hidden from me any longer." he coldly growled. His grip was tight to the handgun and his eyes narrowed like a bull, thinking that Clovis is hiding something.

"Now answer my questions." he replied, Clovis looks at his eyes and sees that his eyes are now heterochromia, one on his right was at its normal violet state, but the one on the left is glowing red with a bird symbol on his pupil. Lelouch activates his Geass and looks directly at Clovis with his Geass burning on his left eye.

"By whose hand were they slain?" he asked as his Geass reached Clovis. When Clovis looked directly into the eyes of his younger brother, he felt a sharp feeling of sensation within his gut before transcending to the his obedience as his iris glows red and speaks emotionlessly.

"My brother, the second prince. Schneizel, and second princess, Cornelia, they can tell you." Lelouch gasped in surprise. Those were two names he hadn't thought to hear. Unlike many members of the family he'd never seen them treat his mother with anything but respect. He felt a sharp pain in his chest that the second prince and the princess was involved with the Sakoto Purge and Marianne's assassination.

"They were at the heart on this?" Still under the Geass, Clovis said nothing and Lelouch thought out-loud. "So you know nothing else. Then who was responsible for the Sakoto Purge?" He speaks with blank.

"The Sakotos were to be executed under his majesty's orders." Clovis answered, still under the Geass. Lelouch gasped after what he had heard.

"Don't tell me. He ordered them to be slaughtered?!" he snapped in anger and Clovis nodded. Lelouch gritted his teeth with anger and rage. His blood boils that he was the reasoning for her apparent death.

"Why did you purged the Shinjuku ghetto? And who was the green hair girl."

"The girl was an immortal, if anyone found out about my research, I would be disinherited." Clovis admitted. Lelouch snarled in rage. Disinherited? He ordered the murder of thousands to avoid being disinherited. He doesn't have a prayer of taking the throne anyway and he knows it.

"How could you justify it?"

"They were only Elevens." Those words damned him in Lelouch's eyes. He tried to remember the funny artistic brother from his youth, but those words kept surfacing over those memories. He felt grief as he realized that boy had grown to become a monster, something he lay at their father's feet, just another reason he needed to destroy the empire.

"That's all that you know isn't it?" Lelouch replied before blinking to deactivate his Geass, bringing Clovis out of his trance. Clovis regains his senses and sees Lelouch with a gun at his face. He back in fears and afraid of what his consequences will be.

"I swear it wasn't me. Please, I have...nothing to do with it." Clovis pleads, muttering in his own words. Lelouch calm his temper and lowers the gun from his head.

"I believe you." Lelouch spoke in a low calm tone.

"However," Lelouch lifts his head to look at his brother with a regretful look, walking towards his brother. He raised his gun and aims closely to his head at point blank.

"Wait you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!" As tears began to flow down Clovis's face he looked up into his brother's eyes and saw only cold, calculating hatred. Lelouch began to slowly depress the trigger. Lelouch's response was just as cold as the metal touching his forehead.

"Wrong. My blood doesn't belong to anyone else in this world," he said coldly, "And you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." he concluded. Clovis could feel sweats running down as he is full of terror. Lelouch's finger creeps to pull the trigger to make most of his time to hear the prince's plead for mercy come again.

Three...Two...One…

* * *

Kimiko snaps herself of her daily nap when the truck slammed on a rock that caused a shake.

"I apologize for my insuborninate driving, Sakoto-sama," said Tohdoh, who was taking the wheel to drive away from the ghetto as fast as possible to rendezvous with the agents who are making their way to the location outside of the ghetto's boundaries.

"That's okay," said Kimiko. "I was just getting some suspicious feeling in my nap."

"About what?" Tohdoh asked, but Kimiko could only shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know." she said. "Maybe I'm just being cranky overtime."

* * *

 **The dates and hours would acutally take longer in this story because in the anime, there's always time passing by and many of them would go longer beyond the original dates ow when the event occurs, so if confused, just follow the time I posted for that is always my main thing for this story.**

 **I hoped you get to spend yout time to read this and see if there's any improvements I could make.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Girls from Shinjuku

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **March 11th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1202 hrs**_

The following morning, Lelouch found himself once again falling asleep. First in class, and now in the student council meeting room. There was his five student council classmates; Rivalz, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford, and Nina Einstein.

Shirley Fenette was the had very long bright orange hair with two small strands on both sides tied together in a ponytail that reaches her hip area, which are sometimes made larger or disappear all together and eyes that are yellowish green.

Milly was incredibly attractive. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes.

Nina was the most shyest one. She never takes a good look on her appearance, but her dark green hair that were cut incredibly short, along with two long braids lining downwards and over her shoulders. She also wears round glasses over her indigo eyes.

And this morning, Milly wakes up Lelouch with a vicious assault from a roll of paper.

"Wake up Lelouch!" she exclaimed, smacking a roll of paper on top of Lelouch's head. "I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" Milly Ashford yelled at him as she continued to hit him in the head with a roll of documents.

"Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, yesterday was a long one Milly." Lelouch stated as his clearly insufficient defense.

"Huh, serves you right for ditching me like that." Rivalz sneered, working on the notepad.

"That's right." said Shirley, glancing at Lelouch with a frown on her face. "What was up with you yesterday Lelouch?" she asked. Lelouch glanced at Shirley for a short time to speak, but Milly cuts in.

"That's enough, you guys. Let's not get side tracked here." she said. "If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all." Milly is discussing about the budget problems for not only the clubs in Ashford, but for also for the school. A girl with olive green hair and glasses raised her head from the computer to speak.

"And if it comes to that point…"

"Then the Equestrian club will be pissed." Rivalz added. "We don't want 'em comin' in here on horseback." That's what made a horseback rider walking past the window and the horse naying makes total sense for the Council

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly said, unnoticed that a horse rider from the window was walking by before departing.

"You know, it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago." Shirley complained.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up." Rivals suggested.

"Good idea. We can still do that." Lelouch added. Thye was so caught up on making so many decision that Milly makes a stand to halt any further suggestions.

"GUTS!" Milly suddenly roared out, startling everyone after hearing that word.

"You trying that 'guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah," said Milly, pointing out her main subject, "I want you people to start putting your all into this.

"I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot." Lelouch said.

"Actually, it's got me going madam President!" Shirley said in opposition to Rivalz and Lelouch.

"Supple and Willing, that's what I like." Milly said.

"I train hard in the Gymnastics Club." Shirley proclaimed, bringt her arm up to flex her biceps.

"That's not what I was getting at Shirley, you're a 10, from what I've seen the girls bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places." Milly said with a sly grin. Rivalz was also eyeing on the chest with a filthy mind in the president. Its was then Shirley noticed how Milly's eyes fixed on her chest, specifically the breast. She blushed furiously from the cheekbone down to her chin, covering her breasts with her arms.

"What are you talking about, you perv?!" Shirley yelped

As the meeting ended, news of the previous day's events in Shinjuku began to appear on the news, although heavily biased in favor of the Britannian colonial government. The broadcasts contained basically the same story Lelouch told Shirley, that terrorists had released poison gas into the ghetto while attempting to avoid capture by Britannian military forces. There was no mention of the actual battle, Britannia's defeat, or the death of Viceroy Clovis.

 _This is strange._ Lelouch pondered. _Why would they cover it up?_ He thought back to the day before. He recalled having him a pistol on his hand while he was aiming at Clovis, specifically, between the eyes. And then…

The thought about the body made Lelouch lurch forward, holding his mouth. He recalled that he killed Clovis. The image of his dead body made him use the restroom. He splashed his face with cold water, trying to stay calm and no grossed out from his gruesome actions he's done to his brother _._

 _Are they hiding Clovis's death to fend off anarchy?_ He pondered, splashing some more water to his face. _But if that's the case, when they finally do announce it…_ He turns off the nozzle from the sink and looked at the mirror of his reflection. Lelouch's face was soaked, his hair drips water from his forehead and looks down at the nozzle with a small smile.

"Humph, I guess that I'm not as tough as I thought I was." he said to himself.

After Lelouch gets some room to cool off, he walked back to the classroom when he heard a shout as he came in.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you alright? Sophie's been worried sick all this time."

"You're okay though, right?" Lelouch turned his attention to a girl who's about seventeen with bright red hair and blue eyes. Upon his gaze, Lelouch recognized her from before. hair combed down

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." Kallen smiled wanly at the girls that surrounded her. Something came across Lelouch's head at the fiery crimson hair and bright blue eyes.

 _Of course. That's why she's so familiar._ He recalled. The image of the terrorist boarding the Glasgow before the Battle of Shinjuku instantly flashed into his mind. There were just too many similarities between them for it to be a coincidence. Then it suddenly all came back to him, all the reasons she was so familiar.

He slowly past the girls and came to take a seat where he can diagonally see the red haired girl from behind. His gambling sidekick, Rivalz, leans forward with a sneer on his face.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked. "See something you like?" Lelouch could tell that he was referring to the attractive red haired girl. "You've got a thing for her, don't ya!" he whispered.

"Just thinking this a rare event." Lelouch replied. "She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started."

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Rivalz introduces the name of the red haired girl to Lelouch. "They say she's sick or something', and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still, her grades are at the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and rolling in money."

Lelouch walked out of the building into the main courtyard when class ended for the day. It was a perfect sunny day, not a cloud in sight, not too hot either thanks to a light breeze. The weather meant that quite a few students also had the same idea of taking a break in the sun. As the Black Prince walked through the courtyard, he saw people gathering around students' computers, all hungry for more information about Shinjuku. Out of the corner of his right eye he saw three girls eating lunch on the grass.

Lelouch spied a chance to get some information as he saw the three girls scatter, two of them screaming about a bee. The only one who remained calm was Kallen.

She retreated behind some bushes and instantly killed the bee with a precision strike, something that seemed more characteristic of a soldier than a sickly student. She took a large, aggressive chomp out of her sandwich and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her face changed from frustration back to innocence as she tried to recover the rapidly degenerating guise of being a sickly, weak girl.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked in a voice that sounded far too innocent. Lelouch wasted no time. His left eye lit up with the glow of his Geass as she looked into it.

"I want answers." Lelouch's Geass burned into her mind. The Geass reached through Kallen as she looked into his eyes before a glowing red aura circles her iris.

"Of course." Kallen replied, in a trance like state.

"Were you the one piloting the red Glasgow in Shinjuku?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I'm Japanese, although technically, I'm half Britannian." She revealed. Lelouch widen his eyes that she's a half blood and half bloods gets the same privilege as pure blooded Britannians.

"Half-Blood? But why go so far?"

"My brother, Naoto fought against Britannia from the very beginning, when I became old enough I joined to fight as well." Kallen continued.

"Tell me about the terrorist group you are with."

"We aren't very big, our group itself doesn't even have its own name, but we've a unit working for Nightwing. " she said, still in the trance that she doesn't even know what's she's saying. "I was responsible for piloting our only Glasgow." Lelouch blinked in surprise when he found out that this group was affiliated with the second largest resistances in Japan.

"Nightwing?" he asked. "How long have you guy's been working with Nightwing?"

"We've been working with Nightwing ever since my brother formed the group." she said. "After my brother was killed by Britannia, Ohgi took over as our leader."

"Although you are a half blood you identified yourself as Japanese, what is your real name?"

"Kozuki." Lelouch blinked. His mind came to him about the white Glasgow knightmare that took on the other knightmare with extraordinary skills. His thoughts came back to it about the battle and decided to asked.

"Who was the pilot of the white Glasgow in Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked, unprepared of what she was about to say.

"Her name goes by Reaper to us, but to me, her real name was Kimiko Sakoto." the hypnotic Kallen revealed. Lelouch felt something inside of him burst as if there was a pop. He had no idea that this is teh same Kimiko Sakoto that she was talking about.

 _Kimiko Sakoto?! That's impossible..._ his mind felt a trance of despondency. _No, she can't be in the knightmare from before, is it possible?_ His mind confirms about the fact. Lelouch looks at Kallen with suspicious.

"Who is this Kimiko Sakoto?" He lied about his question. "She is the head member of the Sakoto House and special double agent working under the Britannian Special Activities Division." She speaks in a low tone. Lelouch narrows it down. This has his senior's background all over it.

"Do you have her phone number?" He continues to ask.

"Yes."

"Then can you please tell me the number."

"It's 302-329-2446."

Lelouch grabbed his small hand book and checked the phone number was still the same one he used whenever he calls Kimiko.

 _So, it had to be her then. If that's the case…_ he discharged his Geass, satisfied with the answers she had provided him. As he began to walk away he turned and reactivated it.

"Don't say anything about Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku? What do you mean?" Lelouch was momentarily shocked that his Geass had no effect upon her. Up until that point he had never tried to use his power on someone twice, they either never saw him again or were all dead. He tried to order her again.

"Go back to class." he ordered.

"Not until I get some answers Lelouch." She shot back, angered by his tone. Lelouch felt a stressful feeling that his Geass power is decreasing, thinking that its powers are only temporary.

"Lelouch, it's your turn to set up the chemistry lab. Get moving!" Shirley yelled out from the nearby door.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, hitting his head. "I forget, it was my turn to set up class today!" He was quick to go running toward her to escape the mess he was about to get himself into.

* * *

Later on the night, Kimiko Sakoto was making a visit to Ashford like she promised because her side of the Britannian family supports the 'Lamperouges' back at the old days of Japan after the war ended.

Kimiko wears a jacket with navy blue jeans and black leather knee boots with with her teal hair waving out of the air as she walks right to the dormitory. Turning and another turn, she came to the door and Kimiko knocks the door and waits. A few minutes later, a Japanese maid with brown hair and light brown eyes in a maid uniform, opened the door with a smile to see another companion for Nunnally.

"Hello, Sayako, lovely night don't you think?" She asked with a smile. Sayako smiled and bowed her head in respect.

"Indeed it is a lovely night, Miss Sakoto." said Sayako. Kimiko walked right in as Sayako closes the door behind her and Kimiko removed her jacket and offered it to Sayako.

"Is Lelouch out for the night?" she asked.

"Yes of course." said Sayako. "I assumed that he'll be running a bit late again." Kimiko nodded as Sayako placed her jacket at a rack.

"Hello Kimiko, it's been a while. How are you doing." A girl's voice gently came to the living room. Kimiko smiled at the sight of a young girl she was familiar with eight years ago. The once six year old crippled little girl was now fourteen with her father's brown curly hair, which lasts almost to the length of her middle back, but her eyes were still closed, sealing her color iris. She is almost always seen with a small smile on her face, and always appear relaxed and at ease with her eyes shut due to blindness. She still has her paracord bracelet she made for her and it still fits perfectly find as she grew older.

"Hey Nunnally, I've been doing fine. What are you doing? Is that origami?" She noticed a set of colorful papers on the table with various paper made shapes in the art of making 3D paper sculptures.

"Yes, Sayako's been teaching me of how your people has made these wonderful art." Nunnally said as she held a blue paper turtle for Kimiko to take. She smiled, looking at the paper oragami with nostalgic feelings for the past when she made origami with her family, including her sister, who was currently residing in Britannia. Kimiko grabs a chair and sat next to her as they both made another origami made a combination of pink and white papers.

"So, Kimiko, how were you? You rarely visit me and Lelouch."

"I'm sorry Nunnally. I've got so much work to do for my people that I've made things a lot difficult on my scheduling to come to your place every often." Kimiko apologised. "By the way, have you seen Lelouch? I've been wondering if he's still getting involved with gambling over a game of piece moving pieces."

"The last time I heard of him was that he was probably going to be late again as usual. He's been gone for most of the time lately, so I'll wait. He said that we'd have dinner together tonight." Nunnally smiled, facing Kimiko. She looked at the girl with such sympathy for the poor girl.

Inside of her heart, she knew that Nunnally would never have the dreams of what a child would have. Instead of having the time of dollhouses, tea parties, and even a cookie, the former prince and former princess sent into her home as political hostages after the girl lost the ability of her legs and eyes were a sign of how frail a girl like her became.

Sayako pulled the wings of a pink crane in her hands. "There now. This one's finished." Nunnally lifted her hand as Sayako placed the crane gentle on her hands. She can feel the soft elegant paper in her palms before gently touching it.

"Ah, a bird?" She inquired.

"Yes, it's a crane. A pink paper crane." Said Kimko as she finish rolling and folding a red rose with green paper roll sticking at the bottom.

"Amazing! Kimiko, the Japanese are so skillful in making these wonderful thing!" She smiled. Kimko gave her a warm smiled as she takes the crane from her palms and replaced it with a rose.

"Try this one, Nunnally." She said. Nunnally gently touches the stem of the rose before touching the pedals with her fingers.

"Ah, is this, a flower?"

"Correct, it's a rose." she revealed.

"Wow! It's made so beautifully. I never thought you could make anything like this beautiful plant." Nunnally smiled. When she smiles with a generosity, it makes Kimiko smile that it aches her cheeks because of that. Nunnally paused when she sensed something.

"What is it Nunnally?" Nunnally turned her face at the door. Sayako and Kimiko both turned around. The door was shut for a minute before it slides opened to reveal none other than the obsidian brother with violet eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." said Lelouch.

"Hi, Lelouch! Welcome home." His sister cheered.

"Yes, welcome home, my lord." Sayako added.

"Ah, Lelouch!" Kimiko cheered as she gets up from her seat and walks towards him with open arms. She gives Lelouch a hug with her arms around his neck, bringing him to hug, which he returned gratefully.

"Hey, Kimiko!" said Lelouch. "It's so great to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to finally see you again." She replied, as she grabbed his cheeks and giving him a kiss on both of his cheeks and patted it before breaking off.

"Where were you? " She huffed, placing both hands on her hips to clarify she really means it. "You weren't planning on cancelling my visit for nothing haven't you?"

"No, I kept my promise. Even in a place like it, Kimiko. Right, Nunnally?"

* * *

 _ **March 14th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Disclosed Location, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2113 hrs.**_

General Bartley of the Britannian Armed Forces was meeting up with his associates in a disclosed, but underground location close to the Settlement. From his face, he had nothing but fear and distressed over the results from the Shinjuku Skirmish. Not only as he lost the cargo, but also, the cargo of the container of what's inside of the truck.

"As you know full well, the project was a complete failure." He announced. "Therefore this research division is being gutted." His announcement to the associate scientist were all shocked at the report that came from the Britannian General.

"I've set up a place in Narita for you. Move everything out there. While we may have no memory of it, the fact is the other staff officers and I left Prince Clovis on his own." He looked down at the papers and pictures of the young girl who was in the capsule. One of them was the time where she was strapped to a chair with a machine and a helmet that hooked up with the cords connecting to the machine. The other was the time of the First World War where the same young girl was in the picture and this time she was holding a hand with a young man who has a helmet on and a rifle strapped to his back.

"I'm gonna be called out on the carpet for this back at home. When that happens, if His Majesty learns this experiment's got on without his knowledge, I…" Barley paused, paranoid over the explanation of how the imperial consorts would react to the experiment

"Understood, sir. We'll start preparing immediately."

* * *

 _ **March 14th, 2017 a.t.b.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **2126 hrs**_

Lelouch kept his promise to Kimiko for her time off to visit he and his sister at Ashford. He prepared dinner while Kimiko wasted Nunnally's time making more origami and talking about her job as Britannian Intelligence officer. Lelouch took a while to prepare two meals for his sister and for his special guest.

"Miss Sayoko and Kimiko were teaching me about the art of the origami." Nunnally explained, after Lelouch cuts a steak. Kimiko chews on her steak as well. "Fold a piece of paper the correct way, you can make birds, boats, almost anything." Nunnally takes a sip of her soup that was a bit too fast that some of the soup came down from her mouth. Kimiko smiled and takes her napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Easy there, beautiful. You don't have to tell him almost everything all at once, you know? It's not like he's going anywhere. Right, Lulu?" She teased with a wink from her left eye. Lelouch looked shuffled, drawing his face a bit lower and looking away from her gaze.

"Stop that. You know that I don't like you referring me with that sort of nickname." Lelouch said. "Its just sounds...girly."

"Yeah, you're right, but she loved calling you that." Nunnally sniggered.

"You're very welcome, my dear ol sis." Kimiko chided, causing Lelouch to look at her with a fake glare and a smile.

"Oh, Kimiko, I'm so jealous of you." He said sarcastically. Nunnally giggled at their commotional drama.

"I'm so happy, 'cause last night you scared me a little." Lelouch paused at that night. He was at the G-1 command with his brother, Clovis and then…

"Did I? Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, is all." said Lelouch, looking at the other direction. Kimiko noticed his change in the attitude and asked, "Lelouch, is everything alright?"

"What? Of course. It's just…" Lelouch paused, wondering of how he would explain about his Shinjuku involvement, but remained casual to cover his tracks. "I've been thinking lot about how things went for the both of us." Lelouch narrowed his eyes, pondering in thought. Kimiko noticed how deep he was thinking, wondering if it had to do with the Shinjuku battle because he was caught in the middle between the two sides that she was fighting against.

"Is it something that had to do with your gamble." She inquired. Lelouch looked at her with surprise.

"What? Oh, of course Kimiko, I've been thinking of how my last match would've got my opponent in check." He said. Kimiko sighed and lean back against the chair.

"Honestly, Lulu. I don't understand how you turned your precious skills in chess into some kind of wagers for the rich. If you one day beat someone, then they'll going to get you a lot of trouble because of that. And I'm not the one who's going to bail you out for your misdeeds, young man." She affirmed, pointing her knife at him. Lelouch smiled sheepishly, and chucked, trying to use that kind of excuse as his own.

"Oh, right. Well I certainly do make more for living than legal processing of a part time commoner." Kimiko huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey," Nunnally began, gaining their attention as she lifted her palms with a pink paper crane. "Kimiko once told me that if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true. So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for?"

Lelouch and Kimiko looked at each other, wondering of they have any desires.

"Well, I wished that we could all be like a one big family, Just you, me, Lelouch and…" she paused at the thought of one last person, who was killed right before their eyes. Lelouch noted that it had to be Suzaku. He looked a bit sombering too, remembering that he nearly gave up his life for him.

"I know. I wished he was here too, Kimiko." He assured, which brought Kimiko to a smile in return. "Thanks, Lelouch." They both turned to the chestnut haired girl.

"What about you? Do you wish for anything?" Lelouch asked. Nunnally turned her head to think of what her wishes would be. Will it be the ability to see again? Would be able to see her family again?

"I wish the world was a gentler place." she answered with honesty. Lelouch and Kimiko smiled with the wish for a better world.

"I see." Kimiko started, "well I too wished for a better world without all of this hatred. I'm sure the world would've been better if we can make it happen." Lelouch's mouth formed a smile when she clarified her answer.

"When the day finally comes that you can see again, I'm sure that it will be."

"Really?"

"Of course Nunnally." said Kimiko.

"We promise." Lelouch added.

In their hearts, Lelouch was thinking about how will it be possible to change the world that has so many wars and so many discouraged actions that would permanently sever the futures of their own.

 _The truth is there are very few paths our future can take. The Ashford family is sheltering us for now, but how long can that last?_ Lelouch thought, thinking of the possible outcome. _If our identity is exposed, even Rival, Shirley, and the others will abandon us. We'll end up political tools, or casualty of royal ambition._

Kimiko looked at the crippled girl with severe blindness that makes her less opened to the world around her because she had no idea how scary the world has already been. The war has traumatized her, but the Sakotos were too much.

 _Nunnally and Lelouch were being sheltered by the Ashfords because Marianne used to know how the Ashfords were obligated to serve the former head house. They still have the Agrierin family Emiko is living with. They would've taken them in, but they will have to get a new set of ID. I have to make sure that they're well hidden from the rest of the world. Once my job here is done, I can sent them to Emiko._ she thought.

 _As long as Kimiko has her sister across the sea, I have to rely on her if that's the future it has to be. I have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness._ Lelouch thought as he held his sister's hands with his own. Then, Nunnally intertwined her pinky with Lelouch's and held it with one hands linking. Lelouch was curious with what she was doing while Kimiko was familiar with the pinky promise.

"Sayoko taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese promise." Nunnally revealed before she started to shake her hand, while she sings, "~Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles, if I lie. Pinky promise song~." Nunnally lets go of her pinky and giggled. Lelouch looked at his pinky for a brief moment before he playfully sighed.

"Well that's scary. I may have to eat a thousand needles someday." he joked.

"Oh you would've did eat a thousand needles." Said Kimiko, smiling. Lelouch raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous at Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"Don't you remember, we made a promise to look after each other after we split a few years ago and reunited four years ago." Kimiko recalled. Lelouch blinked, remembering the time of he ever did made a promise such as that.

"That's right. I remember too. You and Kimiko made a promise to look after each other and promise to never ever lie to each other about anything when Kimiko came back." Nunnally said, as Lelouch's eyes widen when he did recalled that one time.

"Oh, that's right, you came to us and hug us like a snake, crying over the thought of us dead." said Lelouch. "You nearly did made my drink a cup full of needles." he added, with a sheepish smile. He literally did wanted to forget that one time that she interrogated him by taping him to a chair and with a jar full of sewing needles for Lelouch to plead his truthfulness.

"So I'd better not catch you telling lies, okay?" Kimiko winked. All Lelouch could get was a bit of a tingle in his spine.

"Don't you worry. I'll never lie, I swear on my heart, Kimiko Sakoto." He minded.

 _Not to you or Nunnally anyway._

* * *

 _ **March 17th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0756 hrs.**_

This morning, Lelouch was looking down at the river of the school with his Geass in the reflection. Concerned about its potentials, he wanted to see what's this Geass can do. The Geass glows through the reflection of how he was able to activate at will whenever he demonstrated the ability back at Shinjuku. The green haired girl was a mystery, but this power is something else.

 _This is the only weapon I have, and I don't even know how to use it?_ He thought as a teacher walks by to see Lelouch and turns to see him

"Lelouch! Class will be starting in a minute, you know." he reminded him. Lelouch changes his attitude from suspicious to calm.

"Oh yes. Sir?" Lelouch looks at him and activates his Geass, "What are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?" He pretends to ask and the teacher stopped with red glows coming from the iris.

"The humiliation of Edinburgh, the transfer of the capital, and north and south war topics." The teacher spoke emotionally, indicating that the power hasn't been lost. Lelouch deactivates his Geass, allowing the teacher to regain senses. After a moment, Lelouch activates his Geass again, looking directly at the teacher.

"Sir? What exactly are the topics going to be for the essays on your next exam?" he asked the same question, but to his surprise, the teacher bluffed it out.

"Right, very funny. Maybe you should try studying, huh? Just apply yourself, you'll do fine." the teacher bluffed. Lelouch watches him walk and apologizes.

 _As I suspected, I can only use it on a person once_. Lelouch thoroughly confirms. His Geass power allows his to take direct control of a person under his obedience, but only once. He takes out a phone and call someone he was familiar with. He waited for the caller to respond.

"Hey Lulu, glad your still alive on this one. How are you?" Kimiko asked.

"Hey Kimiko, " he responded in a cheery tone, "It's great. I'm still alive and well. Nunnally is still happy as usual." he said before asking a serious matter before, "So, you made it out of the Shinjuku ghetto sately?"

"Of course, like I said, I was a Britannian Special Activities Division agent, they would've still pass on to me in any case." aid Kimiko.

"Right, oh by the way, where did you go? I thought you were dead for the moment when that truck exploded." Lelouch said it a fake frightfully tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know that I should've come, but my work was so much frail that it occupied most of my time."

"I understand, at least you're alive." he replied. "You're the only closest person I have for a older sister. Because of you, I thank you for helping me and my sister."

"I know, you and Nunnally are like the only thing for a family," Kimiko reassured. "It's not like you're the Head House." Lelouch paused. His face looked down to a bit of somber after the House was destroyed. He shakes his thoughts to forget all of that has happened before and worked his way to the present matter.

"Are you still working overtime?"

"Yeah."

"I see, well, maybe I'll see if we can still arrange the visit maybe tomorrow, right?"

"Sounds fine with me. I've got a huge meeting to go to and I can't imagine the lectures they'll probably give and receive after Shinjuku." said Kimiko. "Oh, that reminds me, what happened to you and what happened about the girl back at Shinjuku?"

Lelouch looked at the ground for a brief moment recalling the time when the mysterious girl took the bullet for him after the Royal guard leader tried to shoot him.

"Well, I don't know." he answered, almost innocently. "The last thing I saw was that she was on the other side of the rumble, and apparently, I don't know if she ever survived." He tried to sound depressing, hoping that it would convince Kimiko, and it did. "I see." she sighed through the phone.

"But you must know something about that, don't you?" he asked. "I'm sure that the military would've done things that were considered a part of your assignment."

"Nah, the intel was a false." she said. "There had to be a mistake with whatever the reports say. I couldn't tell you much, but I'm sure my director would have some information, considering of how the rebels have gotten their hands on the capsules."

"Rebels? You mean the terrorists who stole the cargo?" He asked.

"Correct." she answered. "Rebels, terrorist, whatever you called them, I saw how these guys were kicking Britannian ass." That was a hint that gave away her position at the Shinjuku Ghetto skirmish. Lelouch noted that. He knew that she was a part of an intelligence organization, but does she have to do with the battle?

"I see, well. I'll call you after class. Maybe we can still have time to arrange a another visit. That is if you're free?" He can hear a chuckle at the end of the line.

"Trying to be a noble, former prince?" She asked, making Lelouch chuckled playfully.

"Just because I'm a former, doesn't mean that I can still show my hospitality to my only friend, is that right?"

"You thug. Well better get going. Got a meeting to attend. So I'll see you later alligator."

"Yeah, catch you later." He concluded before he hung up. In his thoughts, his reasonable suspicions remained doubt.

* * *

Before class was in session, Kallen talks to Kimiko through her phone, discussing about her average day as a student in Ashford.

"So, how's campus life treating you?" Kimiko asked through her phone.

"Stifling, I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should just head back with Ohgi." Kallen asked to return to Ohgi and the group, so that she can be adjusted to working with her as long as it takes.

"Not yet, the army's on a high alert. So just stay there, and let things cool off. Besides, I've got a meeting to attend to." Kimiko insisted Kallen to taking things that are not involved with their movement.

"Okay, but what about the voice on the radio?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that Kallen, I'm looking over at the recordings to verify it. Besides…" she paused, as she continue, "Forget about what happened in Shinjuku. Ohgi will be in touch. Catch ya later." she concludes before hanging up. Kallen hangs up her phone to think about what happened in Shinjuku. The voice. The tactics. Her mind was riddled with questions until a thought came to her about the boy with violet eyes and black hair.

' _Don't say anything about about Shinjuku.'_ the boy's words came to her memory, remembering that the by mentioned 'Shinjuku'.

* * *

In class, Lelouch acted acted normally, focused on some school business, along with Kallen, who feels that this was wasting her time as a student that her father put up with. She stares at him from her pencil case mirror as he answered a question, given by the teacher.

"The aristocracy was highly educated, with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler." he explained, "And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks." he concludes, as he takes his seat, glancing at Kallen from across his seat. Kallen closed her pencil case, as she faced forward, not glancing at him.

' _It could be ... no, I can not remember well enough to be sure.'_ she thought about his suspicions. Lelouch glanced at Kallen, not wanting to attract her attention, thinking about what she has said earlier about 'Kimiko Sakoto'.

 _Kallen, If you were lying about Kimiko, then that would mean that this power of mine wasn't truthful. Perhaps if you can lead me to that person calling herself 'Reaper', then I need you to verify that it can't be Kimiko. I must know for sure...if she is the same one._ he whispered in mind, not taking his eyes off Kallen.

\When the class bell rang, everyone was packing their school papers and leaves the classroom. Lelouch was packing his, as Shirley came up to him asking if he's free for the day.

"Hey Lulu, you coming along?", Lelouch pays no attention to her, as he walks to Kallen.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." he declined, as he approaches Kallen. She was talking to the other girl as her usual persona as a normal student until Lelouch came up in front of her. He stares at her eyes, as she stares back in return.

"You think that you could spare a minute I need to talk to you." he requested for Kallen's spare time. Kallen rose from her seat, not taking her eyes of his responding. "Sure, I was wondering when you were gonna ask." she said, causing gasps between the girls and Shirley, before they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Over at the clubhouse, the most isolated area where silence was present. Kallen has never been to the room where it houses two stairs on each sides, a set of tables, and balconies. He explained about the reasoning for this room as the student council's place of privacy. As they are prepared for a talk, Shirley called out from the balcony above.

"Found it! This is it right?" A girl with glass and olive green hair came up to her, to grab a computer chip that she lost.

"Ah, thank you. What a relief, you found our laptop data." she explained, taking the chip from her, Rivalz was present too, helping the girls to find the chip, as he groans from bending down for so long to find it.

"Good, My ass is killing me." he rubs his back and buttocks to ease the soreness, as a blonde haired girl, came by to bring some meals from the kitchen.

"Were you able to find it I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

"What is this Milly?" Lelouch asked, as Milly faced Lelouch, explaining her reason. "Lelouch, do not you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea, actually." Kallen blinks that she was randomly selected as a member of the Student council. Not knowing of this to happen.

"What, the principal's?"

"He thought it best, with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities. Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council. Pleasure to meet you." Milly introduced, a the others followed down to introduces themselves.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there's anything you need to help with, I'm your man."

"Hi, I'm Shirley And I'm a member of the swim club Welcome."

"Hi there, my name's Nina." the student councils introduces their positions, as Kallen raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Um, thank you, It's nice to meet you." she chatted, as a young blinded wheelchair girl, drives her wheelchair with pastries on her lap, asking for assistance.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but, do you think you could set these on the table for me?" she asked Shirley to help her place the pastries on the table, agreeing to help her, as she ran to pick up the pastries.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch inquired, focused on her, as Milly introduces her, "This is Lelouch's sister…" Nunnally faces to the voice's direction, telling that she's still a middle schooler, but she is a honorary guest to the council. Kallen made a smile that she was so young and nice, but sad that she was crippled and blinded.

"Right Shall we kick this off with a toast?" he asked placing a bottle of champagne on the table. The girls were surprised that Rivalz bought some champagne and that they not supposed to be drinking those kinds of drink because of their student council status. As he tries to open the cap, Shirley tried to grab it from him, but he struggles against her, as he turns to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Heads up!" he jeered, throwing the bottle at him as he catches it. Shirley pushes Rivalz aside and tries to grab it from him, pushing him down. However, the bottle cap pops out at Kallen, who repels it, before a spray of champagne splashes her and her uniform, effectively soaking her with sticky substances.

* * *

At the showers, naked, Kallen was washing herself off, irritated from their behaviors. She was angry that they did this to her.

"This is why I hate Britannians." she murmured to herself. A knock came from her door.

"It's Lelouch I've brought you a change of clothes." Lelouch calls from the other side. Kallen glanced at the door with something suspicious in her mind. To make sure that she need the prove of his involvement with the Shinjuku incident. She'll need to get him inside, alone.

"You can come in I've drawn the curtain already." she called in, not wanting him to see her in this form. Lelouch opens the door to deliver spare clothes that are dry.

"Sorry about all this I know they can be a little over the top." he apologizes for the council's behavior. Not wanting to take the blame for his doing.

"That's okay. Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in awhile, you know?" she insisted, as Lelouch responds back, "These are some of my clothes. Hope that's okay."

"It's cool Do not worry about it. That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?" she asks about his timing.

"Actually, I live here. It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor." Lelouch declared his answer. Kallen was surprised that not only is Lelouch attending Ashford, he and his sister is living at the most prestige campus as a home.

"Well I must be going then." he said, prepared to leave the bathroom. Realizing that she's losing her opportunity, she exclaimed, "Hey, wait!" Lelouch paused his motions as he turned to face her once again.

"Can you hand me that pouch over there?" she asked. Lelouch turned to her pouch on the sink desk. Feeling that she intends to lure himself to some kind of a trap since he knows everything about her. Lelouch takes precautions, grabs the pouch, and hands it to Kallen through the curtains without looking at her. When his hand reached inside, a forcible hand catches his wrist, dropping the pink pouch in the shower. He hesitates and glances at his wrist, caught tightly under Kallen's grip.

"You really are a live-wire, are not you?" he questioned, not resisting to move away. Kallen furrows her eyebrows at him suspiciously, now wanting to let him loose.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" she asked, as Lelouch narrowed his eyes that she was on to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do not play dumb! You brought up Shinjuku the other day, so why?" Kallen demanded answers about Shinjuku. A steady flow of blood moves through his veins, feeling the nervousness about her intentions.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" he pretended, not wanting his involvements to be discovered.

"Do not answer my question with a question!" she scolded, as she slowly picks up her pouch from the ground, "Yes or no, that's all I wanna hear out of you." she cautioned, as she flicked her pouch to stick out a knife, prepared to stab him if necessary. Lelouch didn't break his stare at her through the curtains. Just then, the bathroom phone rang loudly, Lelouch uses this opportunity to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed.

"If I do not answer it, someone will come, okay?" he pointed out to Kallen before he picks up the phone from the wall to answer.

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council. No, this is…" he paused before he speaking, "Oh…" he brings the phone to Kallen, making it reachable enough for her to answer the caller, "it's for you. He says he knows you." he informs, not looking at her. Kallen furrows with something in her mind. Surprised at first, but she placed her pouch on the ide and takes the phone from him. Kallen places the phone to her ears.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Glad you still alive, Q1." Her eyes widen with realization. It was the same familiar voice, similar to Lelouch, talking to her. The caller was the same voice she heard over the radio and it was talking to her through the school phone. A thought came to her, she glanced at Lelouch, who just looks away, not noticing. The voice speaks again.

"16:00, the day after tomorrow. Find the Reaper and tell her to come at the observation tower in Tokyo Tower." the voice informs her. "If she doesn't refused, then you must come." Kallen puzzles that the voice wants to meet her friend at the Tokyo Tower.

Still ranting with questions, she demanded, "Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease-fire order?!" before the phone hangs up, "Hey, do not hang up!" she turned around, not noticing the curtains sheers open to reveal Lelouch in person. Annoyed over his actions, she gritted her teeth in frustration

"Did you say ceasefire?" Lelouch hints coldly. "Sounds like you keep some kind of dangerous company." Kallen realized that he might be up to her activities with the resistance cells including Kimiko.

"Oh, um, that was…" she couldn't find her words in place.

"Let me guess...You're talking about a game? Something online?" he taunts her about her reasoning for being absent in all classes. Taking the advantage of that comment. Kallen baffled out her response.

"Yeah, you got me 'Cause, you know, I've been shut up in my house so long." Kallen informs him about her recent 'absences', letting go of his wrist.

"That's what I was warning you about, when I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously, some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim." he said.

"By the way, you know I can see you, right?" he suddenly pointed out. Kallen looks behind to see that the curtain was wide open to reveal her wet naked back and butttocks. Her face reddens as she closed the curtains quickly, hugging her breast to make sure that she didn't wanted him to notice about that.

"Um, I will not tell anyone. Later." he fretted before he leaves the room, leaving the embarrassing Kallen in the showers.

* * *

Lelouch walks to his dorm room as the door opens to reveal Sayako, who's under the influence of his Geass. He smirks that she did her part well. She handed him a recorder as he plays it.

"Glad you're still alive Q-1." it repeated before Lelouch turns it off and leaves the room, undoing his Geass trance to Sayako. Out into reality, Sayako looks around about, not remembering anything about what happened before.

Lelouch walked on, pondering his pieces together, confirming that Kallen may indeed lead him to the 'Reaper.'

 _With Kallen now under my hands, I can expose the Reaper and used her as my second hand piece of success, and with the second hand in my command, I can now clear a path straight to achieving my goals._

* * *

 **March 17th, 2017 A.T.B**

 **Disclosed Location, Area 11**

 **2321 hrs**

During the meeting with the House of Kyoto, Kimiko sits down across from Taizo Kirihara, a old bald man, with his pupils black, and a skin tone that is slightly tanned, sitting down with the rest of the Houses of Kyoto.

Kimiko sits at the center, viewing everyone including her sponsor, Kaguya Sumeragi, a fourteen year old girl with raven black hair like hers, olive green eyes like Suzaku, and shorter than her, sits down at the left corner. Six members, one table. Kaguya sat beside her trying to listen intently.

"So, are the arranges set in accordance to the newfound deal?" Taizo asked, which Kimiko nodded to agree.

"Yes Tazio, we will provide the Japanese with better equipment, and proper knightmare training for any individuals who are qualified to pilot these gear just as you requested. But I have to say, what you asking, is nothing but garbage if you asked me." She spoke out loud. Everyone at the table turned to the Sakoto girl. Hands on the table in formal, staring at deadpan boredom. Taizo stood there, eyeing at the Sakoto.

"What do you mean?" Taizo asked.

"What I mean is...your resistance movement is weak and the Britannians are still kicking asses despite fundings and proper training from Nightwing. So what I demand, is that if we can achieve such greater cause of the movement, then we need to access to your sakuradite mines manufacturing for the newer knightmare frames in the future we've been working on for you guys." At this, there was a breath of surprise from everyone.

"You see?!" Hidenobu snapped. "Every time, she comes to every meetings, she tries to make us more and more like Britannia!"

"If you don't know why you're all ignoring what is blatantly in front of you." she said, turning her gaze from the head, Taizo Kirihara, hidden behind a screen to the man with a grey goatee, "it's because we will never win without them!" she snapped.

"Unless you want the knightmares and the resistance movement to grew stronger, than I suggest that you allow us to handle private security over the mines while we excavate and stockpile more fuels to make more renewable knightmares that are endless." Kimiko explained.

"The main reason I want the private security to be handled over was because, if we don't have the resources to mass produce the same technologies to destroy the Britannian Army with knightmares, then what is the point of winning?" Kimiko asked, finishing explaining the purpose of her war. Taizo signs and asked, "Have you thought this through, Kimiko Sakoto?".

"You know me, Taizo. If the Japanese wishes to fight back even harder, then we need you to play your part in your role and we can do ours to save you the troubles.." She eyed at every members, even her own sponsor, who was just ignoring the conversation.

"Are there any objections?" she asked, but none replied.

"Very well. We shall indulge your request to start manufacturing and distributing Knightmare frames once the sakuradite mines are under our control." she sighed and sat back down. "I know a scientist who can design a upgrade to the Burais."

"Very well then. You're dismissed." Kimiko stands up and bows her head in respect to the House of Kyoto as one by one, all members bowed in respect towards the screen, and each left through their own exit, taking them far away from their meeting hall. Kaguya followed besides Kimiko as they walked outside of the meeting room.

"That was brave of you, Kimiko!" Kaguya giggled skipping down the hallway. She smiled wearily.

"It needed to be done, Mrs Kaguya.…" she sighed.

The girls can outside and Kimiko puts on her sunglasses when the day is bright, approaching to a black car waiting for them. She flipped her phone, dialling up a number, lying back in the car, as Kaguya hummed, looking out the window.

"Tohdoh." she announced.

"Sakoto, how was it?" Kyoshiro Tohdoh asked about the meeting.

"I got what you need. Now you owe me the other set of the bet."

"You mean the entire structure of the Japan Liberation Front?"

"Yes." she waited for a pause before Tohdoh responded back, "Very well then. I thank you and your people for the support, now we can finally take on the offensive."

"That may take a while yet…" she pointed out, much to his disappointment. He signs. "We'll talk more when we get back."

"Have you got somewhere safe to stay?"

"Yes, Kaguya and I'll be staying in this hotel within the settlement. "

"Understood, call me tomorrow and we'll discuss this." he said

"Sure." she closed the connection, massaging her temple. It's been a really long day for her now. Ever since the Shinjuku Massacre, things got out of her hands since the objective was only the gas chambers, but something else aroused to her interest after the battle. The gas chambers was nothing but a capsule where the green haired girl appears from the inside according to her client's orders to retrieve the chamber. Then there was this mysterious voice she overhead was somehow a genius. Like this person knows the details of the terrain and the conditions the battlefield had many seemed.

"Exhausted?" Kaguya asked.

"You have no idea how much of these Japanese resistances demanded weapons instead of soldiers. Obviously it's the man or woman who can be able to use these weapons, yet, we're not pooling all of our resources under one basket." Said Kimiko, rubbing her temple.

"I understand." Kaguya smiled.

"And not only that, I have asked Waller to identify the voice recording that appeared in Shinjuku, still no response from the agents, and there was my contract." Kimiko sighed, making the job alot harder.

They came across a hotel that has to be twenty four stories high and the girls all emerged from the car.

Kimiko nodded before closing the door behind her and the car drives off. They walked on, Kaguya hummed along the way with Kimiko holding a duffel bag full of books with her guns and magazines inside of the cut opened pages to bypass security.

"Wow. You're sure working a lot lately, haven't you?" Kaguya asked when the girls came to the elevator. Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah," Kimiko pressed a button as the elevator goes up, "I've been with a lot of things recently that goes out of my contract and schedule for myself. Besides, I've been working on tracking the identity of the voice on the radio that I managed to record and send it back to HQ for analysis. It seems that I've got a lot of things in my hand." Kimiko collapsed down on the couch while Kaguya hopped on to the bed, turning on the television to see something boring with nothing to watch.

Kimiko has a lot of things in her mind. The access to the Japanese Sakuradite by the Kirihara Industries, the network of the other resistances in Japan, and now, the voice on the radio that sounded familiar to her. Her life was even more exhausting than any soldiers in the Britannian Armed forces. She's been working around the clock and she rarely gets any time with Lelouch and Nunnally despite how much she wanted to see them.

Her thoughts were snapped by a gasp from Kaguya. She glanced at her.

"What's happened?"

"Kimiko, look…" she looked at the screen, and turned it up.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured." the archer woman announced.

"According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder." the anchor lady announced. Kimiko was in shock. Suzaku Kururugi. The Honorary Britannian. He was alive and he's taken prisoner by the authority of the Britannians.

"Suzaku…" Kimiko whispered. She continued to stare at him on the screen.

"We have to do something Kimiko!" Kaguya cried. Kimiko stared at the screen, not leaving her sight on Suzaku.

"It'll be impossible with all those security going on, i'll see what Dante has to say." She affirmed.

"I understand of how you are handling this, but I don't understand why…" she sniffed.

"I don't think anyone will." she said softly, gazing as her friend was brought into a building in a prison suit. In her heart, she wanted to use her authority to mount up a rescue operation against the Britannians and free Suzaku, but her insides were clenched because he was working for the Britannians.

Her phone rang two hours later in the hotel room. Kaguya glanced at her. She glanced at the screen, seeing it was Kallen's I.D.

"Kallen?" she asked. She flipped her phone to answer to the red haired girl.

"Hey Kallen, how's it hanging?" she asked.

"Good so far. I've been had contact from the same voice in Shinjuku." she jumped straight into it. Kimiko sat up with shock when she heard of the news from her sleeper agent.

"He wants to meet you tomorrow, Britannian Observation tower at 4 o'clock tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Will you be there?" she sighed, as she considered it. She could not lie that she was not intrigued by him. He was a brilliant strategist, and could help a lot in the upcoming war. He maybe even a genius than her or even Tohdoh. SHe would maybe go over to the Tokyo Tower and meet this mysterious voice who save her resistance cells in Shinjuku, but her second thoughts confirmed that it has to be some sort of a trap. That was a risk factor that she couldn't accept, but her brain is producing other plans of how she can approach to this voice without confronting first, that comes in later.

"Actually Kallen, there's something I want you to do for me." Kimiko started before she could explain a better plan.

* * *

 **I apoligized if this was a late update, but I've been working alot back to the finals and the date of the exam, and I know that it's boring to read the novelization of the series, but my brains flunked for the week, so this will be the last chapter until the finals are over. And until then, I can focus on updating this weekly, I'm getting sick andtired of writing this for months now.**

 **And a note; This won't be like how the original series has those cut scenes.**

 **I hoped you enjoy reading this reboot, don't forget to comment, review, or favor if you like.**


	8. Chapter 7: Seeker of Justice has Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

 **OOC: Finally, after a week of studying that piece of sh t, it's finally over to be dealing with the finals, now here's a chapter for the reboot, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **March 18th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Britannian Military Outpost, Minato District**_

 _ **1912 hrs.**_

Inside of the most darkest rooms in the Minato district, Suzaku sits on the opposite of the table with Jeremiah at the opposite end, surrounded by more Britannian security guard. He's been wearing prison clothes with straps attached to them. His face was bruised and his body was beat from interrogation reasons. Four officers surrounded him with resentments that wants him dead.

"Do you know anything about this weapon? Suzaku Kururugi." Jeremiah asked, bringing out a handgun in a plastic bag. The air was suck out to its design and shows it to Suzaku. He scolds with disappointment that he wasn't even with Clovis. He was in the Lancelot knightmare. "It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework on you as well." Jeremiah revealed the backgrounds and Suzaku frowns over his secret. "You're the eldest child of Japan's last acting prime minister, are you not?" Suzaku glares at the gun with despicable denial. "Its motive here is clear." Jeremiah assumed.

 _Why me? What did I do?_ he thought before speaking in defence. "You're making a mistake. I have never even laid eyes on that thing." That was a bad call for Suzaku because one of the Britannian guard just kicked his stomach, pushing him back with brute force as he falls to the ground, strapped to the chair.

"We've found your fingerprints all over this weapon." Jeremiah speculated. "You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard. Come clean now, and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven." Jeremiah assured, pressing him to confess his involvement which he do not committed. Suzaku pants in exhaustion after the torture.

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!" he protested before being kicked to the face again.

* * *

 _ **March 18th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **2103 hrs**_

Lelouch was helping with Nunnally in bed, looking down at how his sister felt very scared of what the events occurred.

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yep, it looks like he's still alive." Said Lelouch, lifting the little girl up to bed. "Kimiko suspected that he would still be alive."

"Yeah, it's been ages. We haven't seen him since the war ended. Even we…" Nunnally paused, thinking back to the day when the war began and they had to fight for survival because the war has occurred everywhere and in every town that they ever come across with.

"Lelouch?"

"What is it?" Lelouch looked down at his sister as he pulled a blanket over her.

"Will Kimiko be alright? She hasn't seen Suzaku in a long time." Nunnally asked about how Kimiko reacted to this announcement. Lelouch paused, thinking of how her friend would be executed for the crimes that he did not commited. The Britannian justice system was a frail. Kimiko knew that it had to be crumbling ever since Charles was the emperor.

"I called Kimiko a while back. She said that she was shocked that they got the wrong man and she would do everything in her possession to clear his name if the demands aren't met." Lelouch explained, earning a nod from his sister.

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?"

"Of course not. Suzaku would never do anything like that. They've just made a mistake." Lelouch held Nunnally's hand and gripped it, which she gripped back with such emotion.

"Yeah... must be." Nunnally drawled as she slowly drifts to the world of dreams and sleeps. Lelouch looked down at her with such powerful sympathy in his eyes.

"Right. Well…"Good night, Nunnally."

* * *

 _ **March 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Tower**_

 _ **1559 hrs.**_

Evening sets in the Tokyo Settlement as the sun sets on the ocean and the skies are turning orange. Kallen glanced around the top floor of the war museum, seeing Ohgi at the windows along with two other resistance members from Kallen's group, a male with teal hair, Kent Sugiyama, and another male with dark-brownish hair, Toru Yoshida.

"It was Reaper who contacted us wasn't it?" A resistance fighter with teal hair, Kent Sugiyama asked, as Ohgi, Yoshida, and Sugiyama walks across the tallest floor on the tower.

"Hard to say." Ohgi replied.

"Yeah, she said that there was someone she wants to meet, but she might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen." Yoshida quired, pointing out the risk of contacting one of her agents from within the settlement.

"Then we are in danger here. We should go." Sugiyama suggested, but Ohgi shook his head to decline.

"No, our orders came from the Reaper herself. She said that we are to scout for Kallen. Maybe she'll be able to find out what the next objective is."

While the Shinjuku scouts are in position, Kallen makes her way to a picture of the previous wartimes when Japan was helplessly defending against the entire forces, but was overrun in amphibious landing. She recalled Kimiko's conversation that she laid out a plans of approaching to the figure without making a confrontation, so she wants her to play the bait to lure this person into the open. She was near the left, pretending to look at a picture of a Glasgow knightmare. Kallen fitted in perfectly, still wearing her formal school uniform and her red hair down.

"Can't believe that we're to meet at 16 hundred hours at Tokyo tower. Why here of all places?" Kallen wondered, glancing at the picture from the side of her view. She all paused as the loud speaker buzzed on.

"Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, your friend's lost phone has been recovered, and may be picked up at the front desk. I repeat, Miss. Kallen Stadtfeld, your friend's lost phone has been recovered and may be picked up at the front desk." Curious of the news, Kallen slowly made her way downstairs as she comes walking to the front desk. She was a bit confused with the announcement that she doesn't have friends closeby, except for Ohgi and her resistance cell members of Shinjuku.

"Hi, I'm assuming that this phone is yours, ma'am." The woman on the counter assured, as she extended her palms open to reveal a small flip up cell phone. Kallen looked at the phone with confusion. Why would her friend's phone be doing here? How did the woman get in possession of Kimiko's phone?

"Uhm, something wrong? It is yours isn't it?" The woman on the counter asked, noticing her long stare at the object that 'belonged' to her friend. Kallen snapped and looked at the woman in the front.

"Ah, yeah thank you so much." She said, which the counter woman was confused, before handed a phone. Walking back, she held the phone, confused.

"How did Kimiko forget her phone again?" she asked. Kallen waited for a five seconds later, it rang. Kallen takes one looked at the caller ID.

"Zero?" she said aloud, confirming who it was. Kallen's eyes widened. She answered the phone without hesitation.

"Do not speak yet," the familiar voice answered. "If the Reaper's ordered some fault in our meeting, then it's not within your area, meet me on the outbound train from the Harajuku station to the Shinjuku line at 6:00. And bring your friends too..." Zero concluded. Kallen paused. How did he found out that she wasn't alone?

"Hold on, how did you-" he hung up before she can finish, leaving a slightly irritated Kallen. He glanced at Ohgi, Toru and Kent, and slightly nodded to indicate them to move.

* * *

 _ **March 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Harajuku station**_

 _ **1800 hrs**_

Kallen, Ohgi, Kent, and Toru boarded the 6:00 schedule train from Harajuku station to the Shinjuku line.

While inside the crowded train, Dante glanced at each person from behind her sunglasses, wondering which was this mysterious Zero. Kallen and the others are a foot apart from Dante to keep their tracks undercover. The people are just minding their own business as usual for most Britannians. Kallen clutched the phone, waiting impatiently for the next step. The phone rang. On board, five eyes as one drifted to the phone, as Kallen flipped it and answered promptly.

"Now what?" She asked immediately, not leaving Zero time to answer.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?" Kallen turned and glanced to the right, and replied coldly, "The Britannian city. A symbol of the oppression that was built on our sacrifice, and stolen our happiness."

"And on the left?"

Kallen turned her gaze to the left. "I see our city. Remnants of what remains of our society after the Britannians sucked it dry." she answered.

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." and again, he hung up. Kallen glanced at her comrades before making her way forward, closely followed by Kallen.

They slowly make their way to the front of the train. She felt an unfamiliar feeling cross over her.

They all glanced at each other, as they reached the last door. Everyone else paused behind, entering as the door hissed open, and eyes widening at what they saw. It was a person, he was turned away, but he was wearing something regal.

A dark black cape with gold lining, and a high standing collar. Kallen stares at him in as she jumped into it to ask the unknown figure.

"Well? Was it you on the phone?" The figure didn't respond to her question while Kent looked around.

"Wow…do you think it's a trap?" he wondered. Everyone else looked around find anyting that are wired, secret motion sensors, or anything that are detecting their move. However, the cart was clean. Nothing suspicious.

"If it was, then he would have wanted us dead already." she guessed, as Kallen stepped forward, spreading her arms and narrowing her eyes at the figure.

"Well? Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire you're doing?" she demanded. The figure did not respond.

"Hey!" Kent snapped, "We're talking to you!"

In a swift movement, he turned. At that precise moment, the train entered into a tunnel, casting an eerie blue light on the figure, swallowing their gasps of surprise.

A dark purple suit, with a royal style collar, with a jewel in the center and golden stripes . He wore gloves and boots. All had a gold outlining going down it, and the cloak was so long, it nearly touched the floor. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. But what really caught most of their eyes, was the face, or rather, a mask. He wore a dark black mask, with a purple visor which covered his whole face in an oval shape. Under the visor, was a strange, bird like symbol in gold, which stood out against the helmet. Her friends were surprised that he moves accurately.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" he said smoothly.

"Your tour?" Ohgi repeated.

"Aw, come on." Kent snorted in annoyance. " This has to be a joke." The figure looked at the group with disappointment including Kimiko.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The Settlement-" he threw his left arm out, "And the ghetto." he threw his right arm out.

"Yeah, we know. There's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them." Ohgi snapped, as he took a step forward. The figure was silent for a moment.

"You're wrong." he proclaimed, "Britannia will not fall to terrorism." This was stated simply as a fact. This was followed by silence.

"Fall?" Ohgi whispered.

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance."

Anger rose from the Shinjuku resistance members who was supposed to capture the cargo which compromised the Reaper's mission made them responsible.

"What was that?! You call us a bunch of kids!" Yoshida barked. Dante glanced at him before looking back at the figure.

"You should know your enemy It is not people, but Britannia itself." he announced. "It is a war you must wage, but not only innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!" At his words, Dante's mouth slowly makes a smirk at his statement, as if he was getting to Kimiko's taste of the war. No one hasn't seen this much determined enmity from a man whose strategically smart enough to outmaneuver Clovis' military forces.

"Oh please, that's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?" Kallen protested.

"She's right!" Sugiyama snapped. "Lose the mask!"

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not?" he asked. Ohgi glares at him with annoyance as well.

"Very well, but before I may, I do not see the appearance of this Reaper." Kallen clenched her fists that he did called her and tell her to meet him at Tokyo Tower, but Kimiko declines that she said that she would be meeting this 'Zero' at the train station, so instead, she wanted to make some use of him.

"The Reaper is indisposable as of the moment. She has other things to set up, but she asked a request of something for you, Zero." Kallen announced. She looked at him with suspicions of what his next play was considering that he made it clear that he wants her to bring Kimiko so that they could get acquainted.

"A request?" He asked. Kallen nodded.

"Yes, she demands that if you can bring Suzaku out of custody and into your hands, then she'll agree to have a meeting in a private location. Face to face. You have my word that she will meet you in person if you succeed."Kallen explained, promising something that can't be kept. Zero was still at the thoughts of hi own, pondering about the acceptance to take on the task of rescuing Suzaku. It's a offer he can't refuse.

"So, she's asking me to do another impossible?" Zero asked intriguingly.

"Of course. She remarks how you were able to beat Clovis strategically and requests another shot." she answered

"Of course, nothing's impossible for me." he announced. "but if that's what your Mistress wants," This was left in silence. He reached up to his face, then paused. "Then I'll show you. But rather than my face, bare witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned the Ghost and your trusts." Zero proclaims. His announcement may sound promising, but the resistances including Kallen knows that it had to be some sort of a trap or a foul play.

* * *

 _ **March 19th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Japan Liberation Front-Narita Base, Area 11**_

 _ **2121 hrs**_

Inside of the most heavily guarded sectors of Japan was the base of the Japan Liberation Front. Many of the JLF soldiers congregate in the small meeting room where Kimiko came over there to meet up with the Japan Liberation Front over matters like how they would respond to Suzaku's trial. Kimiko sat next to Kyoshiro Tohdoh, a man who was in his late thirties, with black hair like any other Japanese with cold onyx gray eyes that shows the seriousness in his meditating position. She once knew him as 'Tohdoh the Miracle', because eight years ago, he holds a profound victory against the Britannians without a knightmare frame, just like how Kimiko earned the title of her own.

"He killed the prince of Britannia! Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero!" said a JLF soldier.

"Yeah, but he's an honorary Britannian!" Said another soldier. "Prime minister Kururugi was his father. Mariko knew that!"

"So what? The bastard gave up Japan, and people don't know that about him!" In front of them were several Japanese soldiers and General Katase, who has gray hair, sitting cross legged in front of the other man, Kusakabe, who has a beard and long spiky hair that goes up, kneeing down to protest about the Kururugi matter.

"The whole Shinjuku business was the work of Nightwing's Shinjuku group wasn't it?" General Katase asked.

"Yes, sir. They're being led by a man named Ohgi at the present." The Japanese soldier, Kusakabe announced. Katase looked down at the ground for a moment before he glanced up.

"Has Kururugi's family said anything?" He asked.

"No, sir." Said Kusakabe. "They broke contact with him once he joined the military." The general crossed his arms, pondering his thoughts about the situation in hand for Suzaku. Sure he was the son of the their last Prime Minister of Japan, but he was also a traitor because he joined the Britannian military, which made him turned against not only his people, but also the

"Sakoto, Tohdoh, what are your thoughts?" he asked the two meditating figures sitting at the center of the room with each of them having a katana swords in front of them. Kimiko opened her eyes to look at the Japanese soldiers with no emotions to address to the soldiers of Japan.

"Suzaku is indeed the son of our last former Prime Minister of Japan, but he has disobeyed the oath of the Charter that was designed to carry out the duties of a Japanese soldier to protect this land from all enemies; foreign and domestic. Therefore, I refuse to allow the intervention of the execution of Suzaku Kururugi." she announced, hating her words with every letter from the inside in front of the troops. Everyone gaped with the Sakoto's words to decline for any intervention, that this has opened Tohdoh's eyes as well.

"I for one agree with Sakoto. We should not become involved in this public execution." he announced. This has brought even more shock to them. Every Japanese heard what they have to say. Tohdoh and Kimio refused for any of their own to make attempts to rescue Suzaku.

"That's cowardly!" Kusakabe protested. "You're miracle workers and you refused for us to intervene in this matter?

"There is difference between miracles and foolhardiness. And this one is a part of a foolhardiness that makes it impairs possible to make that sort of miracle without the strategic approach." said Kimiko.

"Sakoto is right. We don't have the vital intel to even make the attempt to rescue Kururugi, therefore, we cannot allow ourselves to get caught up in this circumstances." Tohdoh added. Kusakabe gritted his teeth in frustration. Katase bowed his head. Not only are the Japan Liberation front are not going to make the intervention, but also, Kimiko refused to make the impossible unless her plan sets into motion.

Her phone started to vibrate, indicating that it's a call from her agent in the settlement. Kimiko makes a stand and takes her katana to be strapped to her back and walks out of the room into the hallway where it was constructed with tunnel networks. She tapped her phone, as it connects to the watch to record the message with a orange glow to answer.

"Go ahead." she answered.

"Reaper, it's Kallen. I've delivered the message to the voice on the radio just like you said. He said that his name is Zero," Kimiko raised an eyebrow over the name of the person who help the Shinjuku resistances.

"Zero?" she asked herself, _As in, 'nothing'?_

"I've established contact with the voice on the radio. His name is Zero." Kimiko raised an eyebrow at the identity of the voice from the radio before.

"Zero?" she inquired. _As in nothing?_ she thought of how the identity of zero was implanted through history. Zero was the source of almost everything in the universe. Who wouldn't wanted to be called Zero?

"Did you get the identity of the person?" she asked.

"No, he had a mask that covers his face, so I couldn't be able to get a clear picture of the face, but I did managed to get the recording of our previous conversation, just like you ordered. Didn't think he would be fall for the fact that one of the resistance fighters was a agent for Nightwing." At this, Kimiko's mouth curled into a smirk. The voice recording would provide enough evidence of the identity of this Zero, so it should be plenty of evidence to make sure of it.

"Excellent, send me the recorded message and I'll get it back to the Pit. It'll take a while for the recordings to find a positive ID on our suspect. Keep an eye out and stay low. Does he say anything else?" she questioned, looking back at the room where the Japanese are still discussing.

"Yeah, he still wants to meet you in person, so like you said, you demanded that if he could break Suzaku out of custody, then you'll meet him in person." Kimiko smirked even more of the plans for tonight to be in play.

"Good, keep in touch, I'll see to it then."

"Understood," was all Kallen said before he cuts his communications with Kimko. She tapped her phone to shut down and pocketed it before walking back inside of the room.

* * *

 **What a drag…**

 **First I had to reboot my stupid mistakes, and this is wasting me time. I'll be posting this weekly to where I left off. I hoped you enjoy reading this reboot, let me know on the comments, favorite, follow,**


	9. Chapter 8: His Name is Zero

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **March 24th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0732 hrs**_

Lelouch was wide awake when his phone on the desk started to ring loudly, snapping Lelouch out of his dreams and into reality. He groans, hating how some random person had to call him at this hour, even in the early morning hours where he just wanted to get some sleep. He stands up, rubbing his eyes and moved to grabbed the phone to see who is calling. He paused when he saw the caller ID that he saw yesterday.

"Kimiko?" He inquired. he flipped his phone open to answer her back.

"Hey Lelouch," Kimiko responded in a cheery voice. "How'd you been?"

"Oh, you know. I've been thinking of how things went for class yesterday. Honestly, the teachers are a nut when it comes to makeup homework." He said, acting like it's just a casual conversation with Kimiko as always. Unlike Kimiko, he's always at school, or so she thought she beloved from now on.

"Honestly, you're a genius, why not they just make you take your high school exit exam and graduate?" Kimiko huffed through the line.

"You know I can't do that. It's against school policy." He said, as he takes out a fresh uniform out of his closest from the hang.

"I understand," said Kimiko.

"By the way, how was your meeting? Sure you're a Britannian Intelligence Officer, but you don't work for the military, and why are you calling me?." Lelouch reminded, as he makes his change through his dress shirt.

"I'm on security detail because I'm calling you for…" Kimiko paused. Lelouch figured that it had to be the execution of Suzaku.

"I understand, it's Suzaku isn't it?" Lelouch looked down at the ground, thinking of the fact that today was supposed to be the public execution of Suzaku Kururugi, wanted and framed for the murder of Prince Clovis, the former Area 11 Viceroy. The brother that he killed because he didn't get the answers that he need.

"Lelouch, how are you feeling?" she asked. There was a hint of somber in her tone.

"I'm...I'm feeling pity at the moment." Lelouch sounds sad because he knew Suzaku since he first came to Japan after Kimiko. He was like a brother to him. A brother who was better than his other brothers who served the Imperial Throne. "I know Suzaku as well as you do." he said, "I just wished that Britannia didn't have to accuse someone who was rightfully wrong about something they did." He gritted his teeth, thinking back when he saw the news of Suzaku prepared to be escorted to the justice building.

"Do you regret of how injustice wasn't posted for many of the people you used to protect?" Kimiko asked. Lelouch takes his shirt off as he held the phone by the shoulder.

"Oh, uh, I do regret that many of the Britannian authority want ruled within colonial areas such as Japan, but I don't regret of how the rule was imposed." Said Lelouch, as he turned his speakers on to allow him to talk freely while he changed to his a black shirt with black gray jeans. He looked at through to his closet to pull out a gym bag.

"The authority was being misused like always because none of the people would never truly understand what justice is." said Kimiko.

"Do you regret that Suzaku shouldn't be executed because of the misuse of justice?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

 _ **March 24th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Hotel Ambassador, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **0743 hrs**_

Kimiko tugged Kaguya's blanket further to cover her body while she was snuggling inside with a warmth smile. Kimiko held her Smartwatch that was connected to her phone on the table. She had pants on, but was naked with a bra.

"Sometimes I do, but only if it works on the people I was sworn to protect." said Kimiko, as she walked to the bathroom. "But I believed that they got the wrong man, you don't believe Suzaku is a killer, don't you?"she asked as she turned on the hot water nozzle and the cold water nozzle to balance the temperature while she falls her watch to get in it connect through the phone as she removed her headset and her watch to be placed at the sink.

"Of course they got the wrong man. Suzaku would never do such a thing. Even Nunnally was worried." Said Lelouch on the other line.

* * *

"You and I both knew Suzaku for the fairest amount of times. Even at times when he was allowed to see us because Mariko only granted permission." Lelouch pause with what he was doing when he mentioned Mariko. He was holding a pistol in his hand in the air. Slowly, he lowered his hand, looking down with guilt. None of them spoke back for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said, "I shouldn't have mentioned her."

"That's fine Lelouch." Kimiko said shortly, "It was because of her that I learned how to accept you as my own because that's what she wanted me to do." Lelouch smiled wanly.

"I understand." Lelouch murmured.

"Oh, are you planning anything today." she asked, trying to get the thoughts of her dead mother out of the way for their usual daily lives that none of them are knowing what they were doing.

"Oh, right. I have some people I need to meet because we have things going on because of tonight. So I'm going to be a bit late for the rest of the day. Its nothing much really, just a scent of prayers to Suzaku." Lelouch said, looking down in his gym bag. He had the mask of Zero along with his casual outfit that everyone will remember for always and in history.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah sure. Catch you later, Kimiko." Lelouch smiled.

"Bye Lelouch. Hugs and kisses." Lelouch chuckled lowly before he disconnects.

* * *

 _ **March 24th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2032 hrs**_

On the night in the highway, Suzaku is being transported to his execution place, chained around his arms and a collar device strapped to his neck, guarded by two Britannian soldiers. Acting Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and four other Sutherland knightmares are escorting him to ensure his impossible escape or attempted escape from the Japanese. Jeremiah received a call from a scout.

"Acting council Jeremiah. Vehicle approaching the main highway from third. We just let it through as you instructed but..." Jerimiah get to his comms and speaks, "What is it? Is the target a terrorist vehicle."

"Well, no sir, it's Prince Clovis car." His officer responds back. Jeremiah gains some confusion after hearing his report.

"The prince's car?" his mouth formed a smirk, "Well looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us. All forces hold here!" he ordered as the transports and knightmares halted their advance. Jeremiah and the others looked ahead to see that from the opposite side of the bridge, a small royal designed vehicle rolls on the highway without escorts. From the driver seat, Kallen was the only one alone against the forces with heavy guns and air support.

Kallen looked paled, like she was about to throw up every one of her contents in her stomach.

"You okay girl?" Kimiko asked through the line in her ear headphone. Kallen clicked her ear priced headphone to respond back.

"Uh, Reaper, how did you devised a plan like this?" she asked, voice shaking in fear.

"Because you said that Zero demanded a vehicle that looked so very royal to his majesty that it wasn't that hard to make."

"How can you be calm when we're about be turkey shoots?!" Kallen asked incredulously, feel a small twinge of pain at the thought that she had been told to make this vehicle as requested by Zero.

"I've done things sure as craziest as this shit goes, but this is beyond crazy, and I like it." Kallen blinked with a open mouth. Kimiko is actually cool about doing this kind of stuff? Is she mental? Kallen faced forward again, gripping the steering wheel tightly that it makes her knuckles

There was no going back now when they was the only one who came after their train ride. He asked for members of the resistances to join him on this task, but things don't go as it seems two days ago

* * *

" _I see. Just you then." he confirmed that it's only two people. Kallen Kozuki, and Ohgi Kaname._

" _I'm sorry, but we ran out of time. If there wasn't enough people to volunteer, then we just ask the Reaper and she'll provide us with-" Ohgi apologised, but Lelouch didn't need his apology._

" _It's alright, the two of you will do just fine." At this, everyone was staring at him with shock at what little resources he'll be using to help Suzaku._

" _Huh? Come on! That's ridiculous! There will be too many of them!" Kallen shouted. Lelouch didn't heed to her protest._

" _With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play." Lelouch said, pressing forward to show them the picture of what they'll need._

" _Tell her I need this by tomorrow. All that matters is the exterior."_

* * *

"He told us...he said he'd make the impossible possible. He gave us his word to save Suzaku Kururugi." Ohgi radioed from inside a knightmare he was positioned. Kallen slowly steps on the brakes to stop the vehicle in front of the armorers vehicle transporting Suzaku. Behind him were four Sutherland escorts with guns locked and loaded. Jeremiah stepped forward almost for show as he pointed a hand towards them.

"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport?!" he yelled dramatically. "Come out of there!" That was her cue. Kallen clicked a button on the screen, causing the Britannian flag on the van to go up in flames to reveal Zero, standing atop, apparently calm. The crowd is watching with the bugged eyes at him.

"I am…Zero!" His amplified voice announced the entire audience around them to hear his announcement, loud for everyone to hear his name. At that, he cause gasps to float all around the area, and causing something in Kallen to light up.

"Zero?" she whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. She glanced back at Jeremiah, who looked annoyed. The people and the camera crews people are all staring at the man, Zero, with confusion for someone to stand up against a squad of knightmares.

"I've seen enough Zero! This little show of yours is over!" With a click of his gun bursting one shot, five Sutherland knightmares drops from the VTOLs and surrounded the car, covering most angles of the van. Kallen was trembling slightly, fearing that the plan is starting to fail. She glanced at each of the knightmares that surrounded them. The fall caused the air to whip the black cape as Zero stood with no movement.

"First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?" Jeremiah grinned. Kallen turned her head to watched Zero move his hand to touch the top of his head, before swiftly placing it straight in the air, and snapped, echoing through the crowd.

That was her cue. At this motion, she pressed a button that caused the walls of the van to break, revealing a gas chamber, contents unknown to anyone. But Lelouch knew this much: it looked like a bomb. He grinned to the screams that he has caused.

"What in the hell?!" Jeremiah exclaimed. The same woman with turquoise hair from Shinjuku, Villetta Nu, shouted from behind, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the..."

 _Yes, Jeremiah._ Lelouch smirked, remembering the capsule he saw in Shinjuku. _You never saw inside this thing. So you assume it holds poison gas_.

"So, this is what he wanted…" Kimiko connected through her Smartwatch. Kallen taps her Smartwatch to reply back to Kimiko.

"What? What do you mean this is what he wanted?" she asked as She saw Jeremiah turned pale when he saw the gas chamber.

"Isn't obvious?"

"Huh?" was Kallen's only reply.

* * *

From across afar, where the building was behind the escort of Jeremiah, Kimiko lies prone with a telescope in her hands, looking through like she was a sniper. She had her hood on with a sniper scarf wrapped around her neck, looking through her scope to see the entire action that was going on from the skyscraper.

"Total chaos."

* * *

"Wait, you don't understand-" Suzaku tried to stand, yelling suddenly before he was promptly electrocuted by the neck collar, gasping as he fell back. The pain shocked his neck from the movement of one tiny pink of muscle strains that chase the electrical voltage to electrocute him.

"You bastard!" Jeremiah exclaimed. "He's taken every Britannian here hostage. And he's done it without them even knowing it!" Without hesitation, Jeremiah takes his sidearm pistol to aim directly at Zero, specifically his head.

"You intend to shoot?" Zero challenged, his amplified voice echoed through the crowd. "I think you know full well what will happen if you do." Jeremiah takes a glance at the crowd. At this large amount of bystanders on the bridge, he'll be risking the lives of every Britannians on the bridge, including his own. Sure it would've killed Suzaku as well, but his fate would be the same if he makes a mistake for the gas chambers to go off at any moment. Lord Jeremiah clenched his teeth and lowers the gun to give in.

"Fine, what are your demands?" he inquired.

"An exchange." he said. "This, for Kururugi." The atmosphere changed completely, as Jeremiah's eyes widened.

"Like hell!" Jeremiah exclaimed, glancing at Suzaku over his shoulder. "He's charged with high treason for murdering the prince! I can't hand him over!"

"No." Zero stated loudly. "You're mistaken, Jeremiah. He's no murderer." he explained. Kallen was so shaken that she didn't noticed a man with blonde hair in ponytail, coming up close to see Zero with a camera in his shoulder, filming every last second of the commotion. "The real man who killed Clovis-" he looked straight at the camera that was putting him live on every television in Area 11. "Was myself!" he announced his revelation to be the assassin. There were more gasps around Area 11. Kallen''s eyes widened.

"He killed Clovis?!" Kallen gasped. The crowd gasps at what their seeing as the real assassin of their former Viceroy.

"Oh crap!" Ohgi groaned through the comms. "There's no way out of this!" Kallen was starting to shake even more than ever. Not after she went through basic training with Nightwing. She has never been this anxious since she was recruited by the Reaper as one of her Agents. Not only did Zero used the gas chambers to make the authorities hysterical, he brought up to the fact that he was the real assassin.

"We are so...screwed..." Kallen moaned, shaking with fear and gripping the steering wheel tightly. Kimiko gets in contact with her to calm down her nervous stress.

"Don't worry, just stay calm." she assured softly. "He has a plan for this." Kallen looks at her ear headset before looking forward, specifically at the one skyscraper where Kimiko was in position.

* * *

Kimiko looked through her telescope to see everything. So far, Zero had made everyone on the bridge in panic mode now. She smirked even more that this was getting more interesting of how Zero was making a spectacular performance.

"Well well well, looks like I've found the assassin." she smirked.

* * *

Every Britannian bystanders were makes a glance at the object that was in front of them. Many of them have their faces with some confusion and most recently shock.

"For a single eleven, you will save scores of precious Britannians." Zero continued, ignoring the gasps and yells, "I find that to be a bargain." Jeremiah slammed his fist on his platform.

"He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as His Highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Sutherland knightmares clicks and aim their guns at the van.

"Careful." Zero said almost softly, teasingly. "You don't wish the public to learn of 'orange', do you?" Everyone was confused what he meant by 'orange'. Zero tapped his foot on the car twice, giving the cue for Kallen to move the car steadily.

"If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen-" he was cut off by Jeremiah exclaiming, "What are you talking about?!" Unnoticed by anyone, the mask slides open his left eye hole to use and exposed his Geass.

"You'll do everything in your power to let us go, and your prisoner as well!" he commanded.

With one short gaze, Jeremiah didn't know anything about this as the Geass reached to Jeremiah's eyesight, he paused for a moment before his iris started to glow crimson red, turning the surrounding iris to the same hypnotic obedience he used on Clovis.

"Right, understood." he replied obediently. He turned to his surprised subordinate. "You there, release the prisoner!" he ordered his soldiers to release the prisoner. His command made everyone, except Zero, gasp that was not the audacity of the command, but the response.

"What on earth are you doing, my lord?" Viletta cried out from her knightmare.

"Get that man over here!" Jeremiah commanded again.

"Should we?" the guards muttered to each other in amazement.

"Hand him over, nobody gets in his way!" Jeremiah angrily yelled, almost urgently. A officer with orange hair and turquoise eyes stood, looking at him as though he was mad.

"No, what are you thinking?! You can't do this!" Jeremiah angrily turned on him. "Lord Kewell, this is an order!" Jeremiah snapped, as the guards hurriedly undid a stunned Suzaku's restraints.

* * *

Kimiko cleans her telescope into her bag and taps her phone to get in contact with Ohgi in a knightmare frame from somewhere

"Ohgi, it's almost time, get in position."

* * *

"Right," Ohgi confirmed before he pulls the lever to allow his MR-1 to activate. The MR-1 is a non combat knightmare role used for transportations and cargo pushes, along with heavy weightlifting. Although retired from military service, the knightmare does not have any offensive weapons except for the two chest-mounted Slash Harkens. The only other features it possesses is the Landspinner Propulsion System and a Cockpit Ejection System.

Kallen climbed out of the van, as she followed Zero as an escorting guard, daring anyone to shoot.

Suzaku walked forward, with a small frown on his face. He was looking at the trio that just saved him because of the crimes that he did not committed.

"So who the hell are you-" He was cut off as he was once again electrocuted by the collar that his hand moved to his throat.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Zero sighed almost sympathetically. Kallen pulls his sleeve to look at the watch and spoke up in a clear strong voice.

"Zero. Our time's up. We've got to go." Zero glanced up at the red haired girl before nodded.

"Very well then…till next time…" And that's when he pushed the remote to initiate the smoke bomb. Purple smoke filled the area, and everyone present begins to panic, retreating from the bridge, causing so much confusion.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Viletta shouted and turned to the trio to fire the gun, but before she can get the shot, Jeremiah's knightmare suddenly knocked the gun up when it bursts in fire.

"Lord Jeremiah! What are you-"

"You heard me! Stand down now!" Jeremiah snapped, still tranced under the effects of Geass.

This gives enough time to move. They quickly leapt into action as Zero pulled Suzaku into him. Kallen held her hat on. They turned over to the ledge and jumped right off of the bridge. The gravity brings them down faster than ever.

It was Ohgi's cue to shoot a net wrap to capture them from their fall. The MR-1 fires it's slash harkens the stretched the net on the exact spot that they were suppose to land. The trip makes one hard landing on the net as they slide down to a opened cargo train truck to slow down their fall.

"It worked! Now we can-" Ohgi replied before he was cut off and ejected when he was being shot at by a Sutherland, hanging on to the edge of the bridge using its slabs harkens to easily hold on while shooting.

"You imbecile! There's nowhere for you to run!" Kewell exclaimed. Before he could stop them and gun them down, he heard his commanding officer shouting, "Lord Kewell!"

He turned to find the gun barrel of the Sutherland from Jeremiah, who was holding on to his slash haken on the end of the bridge.

"Are you going to follow orders or not?! And believe me, there will be repercussions! All units do I make myself clear?!" he shouted, waiting for any objections, but there wasn't any of objections that question his actions.

"Do everything in your power to help them get away!"

* * *

Kimiko puts on her gloves as she holds on to her pole that was tied to the poles of a pipeline. She tucked her rope back to her back as she starts to drop herself down.

The winds picked up and the hood slides off, as the scarf whips around when she makes the jump. Kimiko kept her eyes on the ground as the gravity continues to take her faster than a meteor hurtling towards the surface before dispersing. She continues to fall, and fall and fall…

Then she felt her rope was getting stretchy since the rope was made of elastic material used to bungee herself that started to slow her landing. As the ground came closer, she could see a small object that shows a ring with a dark spot on it. The bungee rope started to get more stretchy as she makes her mark. When the rope is at the limits, she immediately disconnects herself from the rope when her fall is slower and flips herself to land at the dark circle. Her feet made impact at the bottom, but the dark circle stretched downwards as her impact slowed down even more. The dark circle was a trampoline that was stolen from a kid's store. She let the trampoline sheet throw her up where she lands and rolls to stand back up.

* * *

 _ **March 24th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Kanagawa Ghetto, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2332 hrs**_

When the train stops near a station, they came out of the cargo truck and onto a waiting van, which would carry them to their safehouse.

Zero began walking into the debris of the destroyed building. He sighed again, as he strode towards the vacant, if not abandoned site of a former building. Kallen began working on his neck nerve electrifier and succeeded in taking it out in less than seven minutes.

"Thanks," Suzaku congratulated, rubbing his neck to ease how uncomfortable it was wearing one of those things.

"No problem." said Kallen, "just doing my job, that's all."

"So, Who…who the hell are you?" Suzaku asked.

"Let's just say… I worked for someone." She finally stated almost coldly.

Suzaku pondered this for a moment. "Anyways, Zero would like to talk to you, and I better get out of here, so see ya later." Kallen called over her shoulder.

He immediately took his stand as Suzaku looked his way, and slowly made his way towards him. As he walked towards Zero, Kallen removed her hat visor and turning back to the rebels as she came besides Ohgi, sitting at the steps from the pathway. She leaned against the wall. All of the Shinjuku resistances are present to make sure things went smoothly for both Ohgi and Kallen. They were dumbstruck by Zero.

"That's crap! How many times can a bluff like that work, anyway?" A rebel asked about the man who actually challenged the entire Britannian convoy and freely managed to get away without a bullet wound. His name was Shinichirō Tamaki; red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red headband on his forehead and some stubble on his chin. He was the hothead of the group.

"You gotta give the guy some credit though." Ohgi admitted. Tamaki turned to the leader of the resistance group. "Gotta admit it, nobody else could have pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front, and certainly not me. We've always thought that a full on war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all," Ohgi replied. "But maybe with him, it is." Kallen gasped as Ohgi wrapped an arm around her.

"Naoto would be proud, Kallen." he smiled. She smiles, thinking of how her brother would be very proud of how she has gotten.

Then, someone came to their view. Kallen noticed he sight of the young woman wearing a hooded trench coat with a scarf coming out from underneath the neck.

"Reaper?" she said. Everyone else was surprised to see the Reaper because she rarely comes out to greet them in person in ages. They were surprised that Ohgi stands up and took a step back to let her pass.

"Where is Zero and Suzaku?" she asked.

"They're inside." Kallen pointed at the front door where Suzaku entered to have a conversation with the man who reduced him.

"Thank you, and you guys did excellent." she graduated her and Ohgi for accomplishing the job. She paused in front of Kallen as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did excellent Kozuki, I'm proud to have you on our side." she said. Kallen lowered her head and smiled softly, with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Th-thank you." She bowed her head in respect.

"You don't need to thank me Kallen, I'm just glad Naoto has a bright smart sister like yourself," Kallen smiled, honored that she was being accepted by the 'Reaper'.

As she walks inside, Tamaki scoffed, "Geez, what's her problem?!"

"Shut up Tamaki!" Kallen snapped, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Show some respect! She's our commanding officer!"

"Seriously you guys, who the hell is she? All we know was that she was a member of the House of Sakoto and yet how is it possible that if she's a Sakoto and if her house was blown away by the airstrikes, how is she still alive!?"

No one said for a short period of time. None have heard anything about the Sakoto's ever since the house was burned to the ground. Kallen wasn't even told about her backgrounds, but she believed that there was a barrage with gunships eight years ago. All she can do was look at the Reaper with a questionable look.

Kimiko followed the door that leads the ruined theater. She stayed as silent as she could and found a place where she can be hidden in the shadows, but still could see everything.

From the shadows of the theater, the only light source was the city that illuminated and shines to the abandoned theater where the Japanese could've enjoy watching plays and movies and activities that honored the culture, but now it's in the ruins of what remains do the old world Kimiko used to know.

She spotted Zero standing atop a mountain of rubble. Suzaku stood below and opposite of him.

"It looks like they've treated you rather roughly." he stated softly. "Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me." Suzaku eyed at the man who hides the face with the violet shallow glass that wanted to join him in his quest for something that he opposed. Kimiko held a breath, waiting expectantly.

"So is it true? Are you really the one to kill Prince Clovis?" he answered with a question himself. He sounded cold, distant and the tension in the room suddenly went up a notch.

"This is war." Zero stated obviously. "Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?"

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there!" he argued with anger at Zero, throwing his arms up in a signifying manner. Zero held out a hand and waved dismissively.

"A bluff! To help things along, the result, not a single death." This seemed to anger Suzaku more, if anything, as he clenched his fists, glaring up at Zero.

"The result? That's all that matters to you I suppose…" he said softly. Kimiko's eyes narrowed, thinking that the results can justify the means occasionally.

"Come join me!" Zero exclaimed loudly, extending his right hand towards Suzaku. "The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." he continued. Kimiko narrowed her eyes at Suzaku's reaction. Suzaku clenched his hands, as he bend his head towards the ground.

"Maybe that's true, but…" he paused for a short moment before answering with a declaration, "but this nation, it can be changed for the better! And from within!" he answered loudly and clearly. Underneath the mask, Lelouch's eyes widen with the answer.

 _Changed from within?_ Zero seemed to be thinking the same thing for Kimiko as his hand dropped and simply gazed at him in wonder.

"...changed?" she uttered. Suzaku spin on the spot, and walked towards the exit, a large hole in the wall caused by a huge explosion that had destroyed the building where their meeting took place.

"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." He said coldly, leaving no room for debate. Zero took a step forward in alarm and anger.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he yelled after him, and Kimiko could see his fists clenched so tightly that the gloves would rip apart.

"My court martial begins in an hour." he simply called over his shoulder in a determined voice, shocking Kimiko enough to gasp a little.

"Are you mad?!" Zero shouted after him, clenching his fists tighter, and throwing them out.

"The only reason they are giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution and defence!" Kimiko's breath hitched in her throat at the truth, but Suzaku did not turn around.

"Rules are rules." He called again over his shoulder as he continued to the hole. "And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians." He said as an afterthought.

"But you'll die!" Zero almost screamed after him. Kimiko could only grimace with either that it's true; Suzaku has chosen Britannia over his people. Suzaku was near to the exit, as he weaved past large debris of rocks.

"I don't mind."

Zero stomped his foot in an almost childish manner that again triggered memories of a person on her mind.

"Don't be an idiot!" This seemed to make Suzaku halt as he takes one long glance at Zero silently, staring at him in almost recognition.

"I used to know two old friends of mine. They used to tell me that…that I was a fool." He said softly, lost in memories as he looked back at Zero for a moment, before turning sharply away.

"It's my weakness I guess. I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me. And if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people." he turned again and put one leg out of the exit, before calling, almost against his will, without even turning to face Zero.

"Even so, I thank you for saving me." That was all Suzaku said as he slowly walked towards the Settlement and disappeared from the view. Kimiko was too stunned to move. She clenched her fists, and grimaced at his choice. Her eyes trailed back to Zero, who stood frozen, unable to make a move because of the decision that Suzaku just made.

"So, he turned you down?" she asked, standing halfway in the light. He turned around to find the one person he was anxious to meet if he ever rescued Suzaku.

"So, you must be the Reaper, am I correct?" he assumed. From the shadows, Kimiko nodded.

"You can say that I am. It's my atlas name to hide my true identity." she said. She placed a hand on her hip, looking at the hole that Suzaku just exited. "If you asked me, Suzaku made the poorest choice of his life. He's always a fool right from the moment he was accused as being a criminal." said Kimiko. Zero stood silently at her, wondering who it was as he turned to the direction of the hole.

"Suzaku is a fool," he murmured.

"You tried to get Suzaku on our side?" she stated. He turned back to her and nodded.

"Of course, I believe he's the son of Genbu Kururugi, am I right?" She did not respond for awhile, looking at the hole that Suzaku has walked out.

"Of course," she answered, "but why would you try to turn him? His loyalty lies only to Britannia." she asked, interested in what he was trying to accomplish with Suzaku aboard.

"He may be with Britannia, but his blood remains and forever and bound, Japanese," he explained, "Like those stories of a last remaining Japanese members of the House of Sakoto, who was able to fend off against the Britannians without a single knightmare." Kimiko's mouth gaped. Does he already figured out who she is? Does he know about her too? Kimiko closed her mouth, narrowing her eyes on the masked vigilante.

"So you've heard?" Kimiko smirked softly.

"Of course. They say that once, there were members of the Japanese family who used intelligence gathered from their soldiers to launch a counteroffensive. They've fought and held their grounds against the Britannians for three days. The remaining troops were forced to evacuate the wounded troops while they stayed behind." he explained. Kimiko knows what he was talking about and was aware of what was the Ghost of Itsukushima, because she was there to see it.

"You're wrong." she revealed. "There was only one member of the House of Sakoto, shall I enlighten you about it more, Zero?" she asked. Kimiko takes one step closer for the light to reflect on her chest, but not her head.

"Do enlighten me, I've always admired for a remarkable woman like you," Zero said cooly, "was able to fend off against the Britannians." Kimiko smirked as if he's getting a bit more interesting with every words they exchanged.

"I don't know…" she placed a finger in her mouth, acting like she wasn't sure about their talk. "I know I have somewhere to be-"

"We've got time, Reaper." Zero interrupted, "And I have plenty of time to spare." Kimiko's mouth curved a bit, getting intrigued with this conversation as minutes passed. She finds a nearby rumble to take a seat and crossed her right leg over her left, leaning back.

"Let's see now…Where can I start?" she wondered, facing at the other direction. She lets her memories come back to the days when the war was raging on for another.

* * *

 _ **April 14th, 2015 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Itsukushima, Japan.**_

 _ **1432 hrs**_

 _It was a different time, a different war, a different place, a different outcome._ _Kimiko narrated as she imagines the layout of the battlefield while she images the remnants of the Japan Self-Defense Force and several Sakoto House members, taking positions at the fortified hilltop surrounded by trees, bushes, and the bodies of dead Japanese soldiers on the ground._

 _A lone teenage Japanese girl with black hair that has teal highlights, who was facing in the midst of the battle, was forced to be hauled back on top of the hilltop that was surrounded by thousands of Britannian soldiers and tanks, along with several Glascow knightmare frames, launching a barrage of soldiers. She waited and waited while her uncle, a former military veteran with spiky hair and brown eyes, was wearing a ballistic vest with a different helmet than the rest of the Japanese soldiers._

 _I was with fifty men from Special Force Groups, to face down a force of almost a battalion of enemy fighters, equipped with knightmare frames. Their objective: to hold out against the force the enemy while the habitats evacuate the island._

 _The lone girl was with her trusted comrade and partner, A blonde man with a eye patch on his right eye. Behind them were several Japanese soldiers equipped with the latest gear setup as the Britannians._

 _For five days, we held our ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The fifty were cut down to fifteen including myself._

 _Bullets fly around that leaves nothing but white streams from the friendlies and the black stream from the enemies, as a rain of bullets pierced through the bodies of three Japanese soldiers and through the tree lines. Britannian F-23 Black Widows leaves black streaks from the engine as it drops bombs that caused the ground to obliterate the ground like its glass._

 _We wouldn't last another day, and the enemy knew it. _

_The lone girl lies in prone among the bodies and remains of the Japanese Special Force Groups that fought and died on their soil with the blood pouring out of the cast as the girl slowly closed her eyes with a pistol armed with a silencer and a katana strapped to her back, pulling her hood over her head to buy time for the right moment._

 _Under the cover of darkness, we evacuated the remaining inhabitants, send only Dante to lead the way. The rest of us returned to the frontlines, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers and sisters._

 _The girl lets her face be soaked with blood as she waited and waited for the enemy to come and land on the island of the resistances. Her face was being moisturized with the blood that makes her fingers sticky and her face covered with dirt and ashes that blinds her camouflage in the environment. She glanced behind to find her soldiers were covered with the ashes from the burning barks and the blood of their comrades._

 _As we lay and wait, the blood from the dead poured over us. The dirt and ashes became stuck to the skin like a shroud of dust that covers the eyes of the enemy._

 _Britannian soldiers came walking by with several knightmares that walked on top of the hill that has the burned corpus of the Japanese soldiers and dried puddles of blood that lay there when the day drew near and the entire team of knightmares stomped on the dead like they were nothing to honor._

 _When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen of us rose out of the charcoal landscape where we are the hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against._

 _A Britannian Glasgow stomped closely near to the girl who lies and wait for a soldier to not look at her direction when she placed a Semtex at joint between the feet and the landspinner position before the Glasgow walked uphill away from the girl. After a few more pasces, the girl clicks a detonator that caused the semtex to explode at the feet of the Glasgow, causing it to explode and destroy a landspinner that was connected to the knees before several soldiers forms up a defensive position around the Glasgow._

 _A Japanese soldier slowly lifted his head to find them in a perfect position where they made a click from his detonator to explode a large C-4 trap buried at the spot where the entire squad was positioned to protect the knightmare frame._

 _A Japanese soldier pulls a string that caused an explosion from underneath a four man squad to be blown to smithereens. A Glasgow turned around to activate its factsphere, only for a few bullets to be shot at the glass that destroyed the factsphere. The knightmare takes a step back and activates its landspinners in attempt to get away, but the feet has caught onto a wire trap that sets off a huge explosion when the knightmare was obliterated._

" _What the hell?!" shouted a soldier with a gun. Many of the ground troops, the soldiers were all being ambushed, what was going on, and how the enemy is attacking._

 _The girl rose from the ashed floors of the earth and covered the mouth of a nearby soldier before she takes out her katana and stabs right through the soldier in the back._

" _Hey!" a Britannian soldier yelled, aiming his gun at the girl before the Japanese soldier rose from besides him and did the same thing, only he's not using blade, he's using his hands to grabbed hold of his neck before he makes a crack to the neck. Whether it incapacitated him or killed him, either way, they were making use of their tactics to go on the offensive without a full frontal confrontation._

 _We used what ammunitions could do against the knightmare frames that roamed onto our soil. We just took down their factspheres to blind them. And we just waited for their pilots to come out and kill them when they let their guard down and slowly, we take them down. One by one. Piece by piece._

 _A Japanese soldier pierced through a katana underneath the vest of the soldier, covering the mouth to let him die silently._

 _A Britannian soldier walks cautiously on the same area that several of the knightmares were standing, but the entire Britannian soldiers were dead, as they lay on their dried pool of blood. As soon as he comes close, a dead body of a Britannian soldier rose behind him and jabs a knife to his back head, killing him._

 _As the day had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up from the beaches, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural._

* * *

 _ **March 24th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Kanagawa Ghetto, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2254 hrs**_

Kimiko was still taking a seat at the rumble while Zero stood perfectly still, listening to every word that Kimiko was retelling him the stories about the Reaper of Itsukushima, the only one who was able to fend off the invasion. He was very intrigued with the stories about the Reaper and how a young woman like her was able to fend off against the Britannians like the previous battle known as Miracle of Itsukushima. He was listening well and carefully to know about the past.

"And that's how you earned the title, the Reaper of Itsukushima." Zero concluded. "You analyze perfectly based on the intelligence you gathered and stolen those knightmare frames. And not only that, the remaining members formed the Nightwing, the second largest resistance movement in Japan, who conduct clandestine operations behind enemy lines while the resistance teams distracts the main fighting force. I'm impressed." Kimiko smirked, as she stood up, facing him.

"There were fourteen of us, now...we're the only two core members that remain." she revealed.

"Two?"

"Dante Firenze…" she takes a step out into the opening to let the light reflect her face, "And me." Upon his gaze, Zero stood absolutely still, letting every amount of examination to come forth to reveal her face. It was not doubt about it. "I don't believed in miracles, Zero." Kimiko said, looking at the man with narrowed eyes all the sudden. "You really expect me to believe that stunt you did back there was a miracle?" she asked, scowling at how he only was able to pull it off maybe by luck. Or rather, by Lelouch's Geass from his perspective. They let their stares go on and for a moment, they stared at each other, drinking the other in.

"I see...it's no wonder the Reaper of Itsukushima was no story," said Zero, "They all got it, from you," Kimiko smirked softly, as she opened her mouth to respond, but he got to there first because he started to chuckle a bit and said something that strained their relationship.

"Like mother like daughter, there's no doubt that you are the eldest of Mariko Sakoto." Her eyes widened as she looked at Zero, who seemed to freeze. The air felt tensed around them. No one was supposed to know her mother's identity, but only the inner circle of her side, including the Kyoto.

"How did you know that?" she whispered, loudly enough for it to echo around the room. Her hands suddenly clenching as her eyes flared in anger. "How do you know who my mother was?" she said louder, demanding. He did not respond. "Tell me!" she demanded in a high voice, stamping her foot, her hands up in a fists, ready to strike.

"I did my research." he said softly. She seemed to calm down from his answer, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Then you must know who we are, right Zero?" Kimiko scowled, looking at the masked man. Her hand slipped to her drop leg holster to pull out her pistol to get ready to shoot him. She wasn't about to pull the trigger just yet, but she was sure ready if anything else happens.

"Of course. You were the eldest daughter of the disowned Japanese bloodline, Mariko Sakoto, and yet she retained your status as the true heir to the house. I know who you two are." he explained.

"How so?" she asked, almost intrigued. He looked at her.

"Let's just say...I've got my inside source." he said indifferently. "You needn't worry if I know about your secret. Kimiko felt relieved for that, but it still doesn't convince her.

"As you trust in me to keep my identity, then I, too can keep your identity in the shadows to make it square." She stared at him in wonder and somehow recognition. Kimiko just eyed him suspiciously. Neither one of them has never seen this much posture before. The only one she knew was someone as closely resembled as Lelouch.

"And how can I trust a man with no public identity?"

"Regardless if my identity is right or wrong, we both wanted to make the Britannian rule fall like a wall of dominos." He turned his head to the skies again. She barely makes a smile with the corners of her mouth at what he's going through. It seems that she realized that there is someone who has a powerful resentment for Britannia besides her. She stared at him, smirked softly. What she had known all along, not aware that the resistance members was listening the entire conversation from the entrance was something that got to her taste.

"Tell me, Zero? What do you want to see Britannia as?" she said softly, her voice leaves an almost echo.

"I want to see Britannia as a land of ruins where dreams are nothing but a empty cast where it can be crushed from everyone and anyone who takes their oath to its ideals which cannot be called a nation that it deserves to be." he answered. She smiled at his answer, thinking about the same results.

"Don't you want the annihilation and total destruction of Britannia?" she asked, which Zero responded back with the same result.

"Of course. If I wanted the total annihilation of Britannia, then I must be able to reconsider my ways of effectively joining the Nightwing organization."

"That remains to be decided." Kimiko removed her fingers to her holster as she watched with one eye like a pirate inspecting his crew of bandits. "And plus, making you as my agent would be a drag considering that you don't possess the physical qualifications to make you one myself." Kimiko sighed.

"So, you figured out I lack the physical capabilities of an Agent?" Zero asked, almost teasingly.

"Well, you may have brains than brawn, so I might as well dubbed you as my intelligence officer, if that's what you want." she suggested.

"Perhaps another time, Sakoto, but I am looking forward to work with you again some other time." said Zero, leaving his mask to face the front of Kimiko. Pondering, Kimiko wanted to make Zero as her Agent, like Kozuki, but because of his lack of muscles for a standard Agent, she couldn't accept him as her own.

"Hey Zero," she said, "have you ever played chess?" Zero chuckled a bit.

"Of course." he said. "Plenty of times."

"Have you ever played, Shogi before?" She paused, waiting for a response if Zero has ever play Japanese chess before considering that it's also a strategy game that is similar to chess, only more harder than Britannian.

"Only several occasions I've played Shogi. Though I didn't get a rematch a few years back." he finally answered.

"Well, maybe when you have time, I can play against you with chess and shogi, whichever you prefer." she smirked. She crossed his arms, standing firmly serious about their conversation. "But don't you think it's a walk in the park for either of us. Our enemy is _the_ technologically advanced in every way possible."

"Then I shall make my moves carefully and possibly precise if I were to take down a mighty empire. Isn't that a part of a strategy?" Zero noted.

Finally, Kimiko spun, and walked a few steps, before pausing and turning to face him again.

"Whatever you say, Zero. Whatever you say." She started to walk out to the doors. "I must take my leave. I must tell Kyoto that we can begin distributing knightmare frames." Zero nodded, deep in thought. Kimiko stared at him. Looking very interesting on asking him more about her ultimate goals.

With that, she spun, and walked out of the room not hearing the small chuckle emitting from him, whisper from his mouth.

"Sure thing, Kimiko…" She could've sworn that she just hard her name from this man's mouth, but she excused it considering that the resistances now know who she was.

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0012 hrs.**_

In the night of Suzaku's execution, Nunnally was listening that her friend, Suzaku Kururugi will be spared due to false accusation of the trial. She listens to the radio with ears open to hear what the news has covered.

"Now that this man, Zero proofs of his assassination of Prince Clovis, Suzaku Kururugi will be trialed as not guilty for the crimes he's committed since Zero appeared." Nunnally exhales to her relief to hear that.

"Thank goodness…" she murmured, as silence rose her her comment, until, her door creaked opened. Nunnally turned to face the door's direction from behind. "Mrs. Sayako?" she inquired, but there was no response. The moonlight flickered and shines through the shadows to reveal a green haired girl in straps and in prison clothes.

* * *

 **Not a lot of scenes with a short span of time deserves to have a time and location call, so I'm focusing on the more settings that has more than three minutes of their location, and be patience with the story, please, I'm merely going by with the series, and possible a manga spin off if I could find one to read**


	10. Chapter 9: New Players

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Tehran Defense Line, Middle East Federation**_

 _ **0932 hrs**_

The Middle Eastern Federation was a comparatively small union of Arab nations, possibly a union of Islamic countries. Heavy taxation was imposed to keep on the war against Britannia. As a result, the nation has since experienced economic recessions, and the Middle East Federation has to rely on mercenaries to stabilize their region, turning the country to became a war zone between the mercenaries leading the Arab military and Britannia.

On the smooth sands of the Middle East Federation, there were four to seven large knightmare frames that were different from the previous ones in Britannia. They were apart of the last line of defense for the Tehran capital and these were Bamides, a four generation knightmare frames that is highly unconventional: it has no limbs to speak of, save for three tripod-like legs and an elevated "shoulder" area. Its legs are equipped with hover engines or Sand Panels instead of Landspinners, which grant improved traction over the desert sands. It is also much larger than a Sutherland, requiring a large crew to operate it.

In front of them were a battalion of Britannian tanks that were halted in their situation because of the tanks.

"Open fire!" yelled a Arabian commander.

The first Bamides fires a shot that is so powerful that it blow up a tank. At once, the tanks started to fire a barrage against the knightmare. Despite the numbers, their weapons proves to be ineffective against the armor of the Bamides. They're twice as thick that not even a Sutherland shell can penetrate. The Bamides responds with a retaliation at the tanks. Despite the overwhelming odds, the entire tank battalion was getting decimated as the shots blows up several more tanks that covered the land with sands and dust. The dusts from the sand gave it a enough cover for new knightmare frames to show up.

Out of the sandust came four knightmare frames different from the Sutherlands. They retain their purple color scheme, but the design looks like it was from a medieval knight. The head was a knight. The shoulders were remotified, and with black capes. They're armed with bazooka cannons, and a golden lance along with standard assault rifles.

The Arabian soldiers from inside the Bamides were shocked to see the most professional team of knightmares they're familiar with.

"Gloucesters?" said a soldier

"They got pass through the Isfahan line?"

Inside of the knightmare were one of the most feared and the most skilled soldiers to serve in a new model. The Gloucesters cruised through the sands like they were surfing on the waves.

"Shoddy oversized imitation Knightmares!" said a man who has a light brown hair, black eyes, and has a big scar across his face. This man was Andreas Darlton.

"They would've been wise to surrender from the start." added another man. This one was slender with dark hair and he was bespectacled named Gilbert Guilford.

The Gloucester were easy to maneuver because the Bamides were slow compared to mobility. The Gloucester slides through the sand and under one of the Bamides and shot a cannon round underneath the frame. The knightmare exploded with such power, killing the crew along with it. The Bamides were so slow that it didn't take long before the base for the base exploded all the suddenly exploded from behind.

"What?" Arabian Commander inquired, and turned around to fix out the attacker.

It was a Gloucester, but the model was designed to had two horn-like antenna arrays protruding from both sides of the headpiece, as well as a more ornamental waist armor. Its color is a lighter, more vibrant purple, and its cape is white

"So Cornelia. A single unit did this?" Those were the Arabian Commander's last words before Andreas swoops underneath his knightmare frame and shot a cannon straight from underneath and blows him and his men. The Gloucester mercifully decimated the Bamides line of defense as they continue to cruise through the sands to rendezvous with the Gloucester that destroyed the base.

"Finally, after weeks of bearing through their resistances, victory is now opened to pave a wave for more." A young woman sighed. This woman was in her late twenties, possible twenty seven years old, with a mix of dark pink and purple long hair that goes down to her back, and indigo eyes declared their victory after weeks of fighting against the Arabians. Andreas's Gloucester cruises to stand in front of the Second Princess, Cornelia li Britannia.

"My Lady, about our next course of action." said Andreas. Cornelia sighed, looking down at the Gloucesters.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother." she replied coldly.

"Please don't apologize, my Lady. We live to serve and our place is with you." Andreas assured. That got Cornelia to smirk.

"Humph. Do you think the Area 11 needs our usual treatment?" she inquired."

"Yes, my Lady." was the only thing she heard from Andreas, her most loyal soldier and Royal Guard.

"Good." she said before looking at the other direction with a scowl that shows her resentful means. Her recent anger was clear about her next objective after she establishes Area 18, or plans of Area 18 after taking the capital. Her plans when she gets to Area 11, Japan

 _I'll drive you into the open, Zero. Clovis will be avenged._ She thought, as her next target was none other than the man who killed her half-brother.

* * *

From a distant far away from the frontal assault of the last capital defend line, a squad of five to six mercenaries were overseeing their attempts to hold out the Britannians didn't take long when they were extracting a HVI (High Valuable Individual) from the clutches of the Britannians.

One of the mercenary with a shemagh wrapped around his head to form a mask, holds his binoculars signals his other mercenaries that it was the last call to make it a official defeat for the Arabian military.

Two other mercenaries connected a wire to a device that looked like a charge detonator and the mercenary with a shemagh mask comes up towards the detonator. With one one of a button, the mercenary detonates the charge.

From a distance, that could see the earth rise from the ground with the sand as a volley of clouds before they heard a very loud explosion the drives their ears to go deaf for a brief short moment of time and the sands around them to form a small sandstorm.

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Area 11**_

 _ **0126 hrs**_

The very late hours into the night was still dark. Lelouch felt exhausted after the whole fiasco to save Suzaku, who refused to join him. His anger lets a frustration that his friend is siding with the Britannians. Kimiko maybe right about Suzaku, he is siding with the Britannians, but he believes that he can accept that. Not yet.

What shocked him the most was that the leader of Nightwing happens to be his senior, Kimiko Sakoto. He would never thought that the person who looks after him and his sister was actually the leader of the region's resistance movement, minus the Japan Liberation Front.

 _Kimiko...is a resistance fighter?_ he thought.

All those years of when he was being visited by his senior, he never knew that her work had to be revolving guerrilla warfare against Britannia. This was the first time he's been this shock since the death of his mother and the death of Mariko. First was Suzaku, then there was Kimiko. They're both fighting against each other and he was caught right in the middle, but she didn't discovered who he was under the mask of Zero. Does she know that it was him that was Zero? How like he respond to her when she calls him as himself? How would she read to the truth that he was one who rescued Suzaku and killed Clovis. His head was spinning so much that he couldn't get his thought properly correct. All what he needs some sleep, save Kimiko for later whenever she calls or visits.

When he finally reached for his door to his room, he takes his key to his dorm with Nunnally inside.

"I'm back." he sighed, but then, a girl's voice immediately came.

"Welcome back Lelouch." He snaps to look to see a girl with green hair, golden eyes, and prisoner clothes with loose straps. His eyes widen with revelation, letting his bag drop. The same green haired girl he encountered at Shinjuku was shot dead in the head, but here she is, sitting next to Nunnally, making paper cranes.

"I'm so glad. I was worried." Nunnally broken the silence, index to see the girl next to her helping with the paper cranes.

"Judging from your appearance, I assume you went out to eat." The green hair girl spokes with clarification.

"Thank goodness. I thought maybe you've gotten caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero. " she briefly informed him. Lelouch came to his mind that Zero was actually him. "I've been trying to call you but you didn't answer your cell phone. I wanted to tell you Ms. C.C's been waiting as well." she informed.

"C.C?" Lelouch questions.

"Your friend goes by such an unusual name, only her initials." Nunnally replied, "I was just wondering, is C.C your girlfriend?" she asked. The girl, C.C glanced at her.

"No, not really, but he made a promise about our future together. Right?" she explained, looking at Lelouch.

"What! No! No, that isn't what she was talking about. It's like a... she's kidding around." he explained, trying to make this a bluff.

"No I'm not." C.C calmly argued. Lelouch narrows his eyes at C.C as if he's being irritated by her.

"A future together? You mean marriage?" Nunnally implied. Lelouch flinched from her expression.

"Nope, not even close..." she affirmed, "But we are companions." Lelouch narrows even more and moves towards the table.

"Okay, I'm just wondering, because I thought that Lelouch had some secrets that-" Lelouch picks of her tea and literally drops it on the floor, crashing it down and spilling the liquid all over the floor.

"Oh, C.C Look what you've done, you're soaking wet. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom and into a dry change of clothes." Lelouch excuses as he grabs C.C from her arm and drags her to his room, "Don't worry Nunnally, I'll clean that up and she's just joking, literally." she nodded. Lelouch closes the door quickly and throws C.C in front of him.

"Who are you?" he said coldly. She smirks and looks at the window.

"Didn't you hear, She said my name, I'm C.C." she admitted. Lelouch narrowed in anger, "That's not the point, why aren't you-"

"Supposed to be dead?" she finishes for him. He narrows his eyes that she was supposed to be dead, but she's here now in the flesh. "So, do you like it, the power I gave you?" she asked, glancing at Lelouch with curiosity. Lelouch frowns over the fact that it was her who gave him 'Geass'. She knows what this power can really do and its potential.

"As I thought, it was you." he said, glaring at her with his Geass activated.

"Dissatisfied?" C.C asked, hopping onto his bed.

"On the contrary, I'm grateful. It allows me speed up my schedule tremendously, which is a huge help."

"Your schedule?"

"Yes. The schedule for obliterating Britannia. I would've had to wait much longer before I could've made the initial move." Lelouch explained. It's true that it would've taken him another decade to exact revenge against Britannia, but with Geass, it's a booster for his quicker time.

"You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power?" C.C laid down on his bed, arms spread.

"I intended to do it without this power."

"I just knew that he'd turn out to be a fascinating guy." C.C looks up at the ceiling with boredom in her face.

"But what'll you do now? I'm sure the military is after you." he assumed since the Shinjuku massacre occurred probably because of her.

"Not the entire military, only a small faction of it. So it shouldn't be difficult to find hiding place. I can make do here." she answered honestly. Lelouch was taken when she mentioned that she's staying at his place.

"What? You expect to stay here?" C.C moves her way to his bed as she takes off her high knee boots, leaving her bare footed and crawls onto his bed and covers her body.

"A gentlemen would sleep on the floor." she said. Lelouch isn't getting anything with her attitude. She's just some immortal girl who's ranting Geass and here, she's just using this as a hospitality for her own sake. Irritated from her reaction, Lelouch kneels to grab her boots and placed them at the side of the bed. "Stop joking around." he scolded. "I hate stubbornness. If I wander the streets, they'll find me." she advised.

"Then it's dangerous for you to stay here, perhaps if you-"

"Good night Lelouch." She turns to the other side of the bed and closes her eyes. Lelouch is annoyed from her stubbornness as if she's just a child.

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1132 hrs.**_

In the skyline on the Settlement, Kimiko Sakoto had her phone connected to Lelouch as she drives a car that seems expensive for a commoner to own, but it's not her car.

"So, Lelouch, will you be alright?" she asked as she cruises down the highway.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Kimiko." he said at the other line, "besides, with this man calling himself Zero of being the murderer, I guessed Suzaku would have at least a good chance of proving his innocence." She heard him paused off a moment to get the emotions together after Suzaku is being recalled back to the court martial again.

"I understand. If you need anything, I'm here for you." she said reassuringly.

"Will do. Thanks for calling Kimiko, oh and Nunnally saids 'hi'." She smiled at Nunnally's welcome after Suzaku's hearing.

"Alright then see you later, Lulu."

"And stop calling that!" Lelouch exclaimed, "it's embarrassing to be called by my senior."

"Whatever." Kimiko rolled her eyes before disconnecting her line with Lelouch and reconnects with her previous call from before. She taps her Smartwatch to get in contact with her previous caller as she drives, cruising down the highway like she doesn't bother her.

"Okay, you were saying?" she said as the other line had a male's voice on the other line.

"Well, things didn't go for Tehran. We've managed to stall the advances long enough for us to escape while the Arabians hold out against Cornelia. They've obliterated the Federation lines, but thanks to the new weapon, we've completely halted their advances here, but we suspect that they'll try their offensive again." said the male on her Smartwatch.

"So, Cornelia decimated the Middle East and obliterated the last line of defense, is that right?" She asked, taking a exit at the next highway.

"We were able to scorch our resources and everything else with it about our presences in that area. We've collect the intel back to the Pit." the man's voice called through the line.

"It would seem that Cornelia would be targeting this area then, after she finishes with the offensive." Kimiko assumed, making the possibility of targeting her people, the Nightwing, and the Japan Liberation Front altogether. "Pit's ordered you guys to abandon the ground and evacuate as soon as possible."

"Will do."

"And the Gulf of Oman?"

"Nothing good through, the Navy's lock down the entire Suez Canal, but we were able to got through considering that we used a frigate as our transport. They fell for the old toilet paper shipment." The voice replied back with joy in his tone.

"Cut it out Deadshot, did you get the recorded message I send after my encounter with, Zero?" She asked, waiting impatiently for the response of the identity of Zero after she send the audio recordings of Zero last night with her cellphone on and without him noticing.

"Yeah I got your message. It'll take a while for the entire audio to be analysed and identify other recordings through the phone audios. You know how many audios are similar." replied Deadshot. Kimiko sighed as she makes a turn at the traffic light.

"I know I'm crazy, but he almost reminds me of someone I used to know." She assumed, remembering how passionate he was for the destruction of a superpower.

"Like who?" He asked.

"I don't know. But he sounds alot like it's from my junior at Ashford." That was her first thought considering that it does sound like him.

"You mean Lelouch?" He wondered.

"That's what I assume, but I'll be checking in with him when I'm done with the intel that has to do with the cargo from the chambers at Shinjuku." She can hear his sigh at the end of the line. "How can you be sure he knows what he is doing?"

"He saved Suzaku, Deadshot." she answered. "Zero made a impossible and not even I can do all those." Deadshot remained silent. Finally, he answered again with "Still, I believe that he could be dangerous-"

"But we've never got the prefect ID for Zero if we stayed in the shadows for too long. I need to gain his trust and word." she said firmly.

"That's one thing to get on their good side for sure." Deadshot replied.

"But there's something else." Said Kimiko.

"What is it?"

"When I first saw him, he seemed to be in a state of recognition when I appeared." Kimiko explained. "Zero may be more intelligent that I am, but he has some sort of weak spots and my hunches tell me that I have to keep close." She paused for a moment, remembering last night of her encounter with Zero.

"Deadshot," she said, "he knows who I am." She can hear his gasp at the end, realizing that her position has been compromised. "Reaper, I suggested that you kill him now."

"Now you know I won't do that!" she argued. "Zero may know my identity, but that doesn't mean that I can kill him to cover my secret. I have agents in this region who know my identity and one of my agents happens to be a red haired, hot tempered girl who's piloting skills are matched to mine."

"That doesn't mean that he's one of yours," Deadshot argued back, "This man, Zero, whatever he calls himself, is not a agent and you can't allow anyone else to know you except for the Agents you've selected." Kimiko sighed, making another turn to the Viceroy Palace.

"Honestly, is there anyone else who knew my identity?" She asked. "Its obvious that Lelouch and Nunnally doesn't know who I'm doing, and I have a sister who overseas."

"But Reaper-"

"Dante," Kimiko interrupted him, "I'll decide whether to take the shot on Zero or not. I'll let him be for now and if he tries to do anything else in this matter, then I'll remove him by force if I must."

She waited to let the silence on the phone to continue as she drives to where she was supposed to pick up Suzaku. She parked her car next to a curb of the Viceroy building and waited for Suzaku.

"Geez," Dante finally said at the end of the line, "I guessed four years of working and contracting makes you a feisty one. I guessed I can let that slide."

"Whatever," Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Anyways let me know about the news of the audio recording."

"Will do, stay safe girl," was all Deadshot replied before he disconnects himself from the Smartwatch.

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1242 hrs**_

Lelouch was so caught up on his homework today the he barely have time to make a plan for Nightwing. He tapped his school laptop computer to type about Suzaku Kururugi and the Nightwing. He was aware of his public trial to be freed considering that he made himself as the assassin of Clovis. Now with the government in turmoil, he can proceed to his next phase of action, but he had to stay low because his senior, Kimiko Sakoto, is working with the Nightwing resistance movement and the Britannian Special Activities Division.

 _With Kimiko in Nightwing, and in the Special Activities Division,_ he thought, _it's a risk that I have to keep a close guard around myself. Trusting her as one thing, but how would she react when she finds out that I'm Zero._ His mind ponders a lot of information about Nightwing, and discovering that Kimiko is actually working for them. It's so much that he wonders about the girl from Shinjuku, C.C. _If Kimiko works for the Britannians and the Japanese at the same time,_ he thought, then _what does she have to do with a girl like C.C?_ He was so lost in thought that he didn't see a pair of female shoes standing in front of him.

"Lelouch?" He knew that it had to be Kallen Kozuki's voice, or rather, Kallen's frail voice considering that she is pretending to be sick. He looked up to find her hair down as her Ashford attire.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. What is it?" Lelouch nodded, closing the laptop in front of him.

"About that phone call the other day." Kallen explained. Lelouch thought that it had to be the same call he used to get her to meet with the Reaper and the resistance cells.

"A phone call?" He pretended.

"Yeah, you know, when you and I were in the bathroom." Kallen sound nervous considering that he literally did saw her naked in the showers. "Can you find out what the caller ID was? I want to contact that person again." She requested. Lelouch figured that Kallen would try something like that because he had her and Ohgi help suzaku escape before. He looked down for a brief moment, explaining, "It was a school phone, so I'm not sure such... EEK!?" He halted. What made him shock was that he saw C.C, wearing his red jacket and gray pants under the tree, spinning around like she's dizzy with arms spread out.

"I see. Make sense. I should have known." Kallen tried to explained, but Lelouch wasn't paying attention; he was fed up with the girl for one night and now she's out in the opening. That made his hand on the laptop clenched together to a fist with anger.

"Son of a bitch." He tried to murmured, but Kallen must've heard that outloud.

"What? Is there something wrong…" Kallen was about to turned her head around before Lelouch leaps to his feet and grabbed Kallen by the cheeks and pulled her close to his face. Kallen's face was so close that she started to grew a bit red, but Lelouch didn't payed heed to that. His eyes were focused at C.C. She twirls around for another few more moments before she walks away. He sighed a it to be relieved that he forgotten that he was holding allen's face closer to his.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" She inquired.

"Ah... what indeed." He said.

* * *

Lelouch was so angry that he had to grab her arm very tightly and dragged her to the rooftop where he usually goes. He kicks the door opened and throws C.C in front of him. She didn't fall because Lelouch wasn't fit to throw her completely off-balance, but more of a push.

"Are you insane? You can't go walking around." He retorted. C.C didn't care much and shrugged like it's no big deal.

"Don't act strict with me, I never leave the school ground so it's fine." She said.

"It's not. You can't do as you like here, you don't belong." He argued, as he watched C.C lean forward at the stone railings of the balcony.

"I don't belong anywhere." She said, looking down, "Not even with them?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow on what she meant at the last sentence, before she said something else, "Hmm? What's with her?" Lelouch walks to take a glance and saw that it was a female Ashford Academy student with purple hair and turquoise eyes, rimmed with a crimson glow under the influence of Geass.

"Oh, is she doing again today?"

"Again?" C.C inquired.

"She is going to be marking the wall like that every day, because I used my Geass on her to make her do it." Lelouch revealed. He used his Geass on a Ashford schoolgirl he doesn't know to make a cross-shaped mark on the wall every day at a specific time, mainly lunch time.

"Geass?

"The name of the power I have. That's what I heard when we first made contact." Lelouch recalled when he made the contract with her back at Shinjuku.

"You testing how long it lasts?"

"I need to know the specs of my weapon, don't I?" He inquired. "So behave or I'll try it on you." He threatened. C.C's mouth curved to a small smirk.

"Would it work on me?" She dared. Lelouch's eyes narrowed even lower, wondering if he would use his Geass on her right now. She leans back with her arms supporting her from the railings.

"Oh relax, you and I are in this together, I won't do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership.

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1622 hrs**_

Kimiko was parking the car down the curb near a coffee shop in the afternoon. She would go inside and get her some frappuccino because her brain is already overheating for all the work she had done last night after rescuing Suzaku. She comes across the counter to pay for her drink and picks up a spot to meet her client. She sat at the counter as the people around her were talking business as usual in their daily lives. The bell ring and she glanced over her shoulder to find that one person she was anxious to meet.

An Agent. One of her own. He had black hair that was pulled tidy with a bespectacled face and a dress shirt that had a red tie underneath that black suit.

"So, how was the Nagata sublines?" she asked.

"The same shit that God made it looked like a tunnel to the underworld." he said. "Anyways, you have a new contract to take." Kimiko raised an eyebrow as she takes a sip from her frappuccino.

"Already?" she asked.

"Apparently so. It seems that this report of your encounter with Zero happens to get the attention from the Security Council at the Pit and as of result, they made a contract has a new set of rules for you."

"What?" She said.

"The Security Council has hired you and another agent from the Pit to keep a closer eye on Zero until the audio recording is been completed to identify the suspect."

"And what happens then? A give -to-kill order would be initiated?" She inquired.

"That depends on the nature of the suspect, but you seemed to know him more when we were recording the message." He said, taking a sip of his cup.

"How should I know?" She shrugged, "I barely met him and we just had the nice conversation. The contract does go with my resume."

"As long as you keep to your contract," said the agent.

"And also, Area 11 has a new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy coming here." He reported, making Kimiko rolled her eyes in the obvious thing after the assassination of Clovis.

"Great, so who's it going to be this time, that old musty Guinevere, or that sassy Carine, I bet she'll do lovely going through all the trouble her idiot brother would say." Kimiko takes a sip of her drink as the agent from her client said something that doesn't guessed her options for a new ruler.

"No, it's the Li sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia." At that, Kimiko nearly choked on her drink when she heard the latest news came to her.

"What," she wiped her mouth, "Cornelia and Euphie?" She inquired. The agent nodded to confirm the news. Kimiko looked down at her cup with such heavy feeling in her stomach. She hasn't seen Euphemia and Cornelia since she left Japan that forced her two friends, Lelouch and Suzaku to fend off for themselves she told the war ended. It's been way too long since she last saw Cornelia and her younger sister. She wonders if she'll remember after spitting away after all these years of working under the hood.

"So, I see. The reports of Cornelia decimating the defense lines in the Iranian province was true." she assumed, "and now she's heading to Japan to take over after her deceased brother."

"That's true for sure." said the agent. "Her background was outstanding. Graduated Royal Military Academy with high expectations and attain the status of being Chief General of the Britannian Army."

"Figures. Cornelia and I went to academy along with Nonette." said Kimiko, "She and Nonette were always the loud one while I was the quiet and the shy one."

"Nonette as in, Nonette Enneagram?" the agent wondered. He's heard of that name before and the fact that name as familiar was because she's one of the elite.

"Of course, Nonette was my senior. Not to mention my sister's mentor after Nonette volunteered to train a new generation of cadets to become one of the Empire's best of the best." she explained, fiddling her fingers on her cup, "And let's not forget that Cornelia is devoting herself to eradicate the enemies starting with Zero himself."

"That could be trouble considering that he is he number one bounty on the list." he said.

"Just as long as I'm around him. He'll be alright." she smirked, "it's not like he's making his world like shogi." As she said that, the door opened as the bell rang to make them glance over their soldier and the second person Kimiko was meeting was the red haired girl with her Ashford attire on.

"It's Kozuki." she said as Kallen finds the two people she was anxious to meet as she makes her way to take a seat next to her other agent.

"Kallen, this is Saito from the Intelligence Division." she introduced her agent from the northern sector of Japan to the southern sector of Japan.

"Kallen Kozuki." she introduced her herself as she extended her hands to shake which he returns with another shake.

"Hey Kozuki," he said, "Reaper here, has new Intel about your new rulers for this area." He stood up from his seat and fixes his tie. "I've got another agent meet, so Sakoto will layout the new fills for you and your group." Kallen nodded as the agent walks out of the shop with the bell ringing. Kallen takes a seat next to her commanding officer as she lowered her head to take privately with Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko," she said, "I've been trying to contact Zero through my phone or the school phone, but I just can't seemed to get a hold of him."

"Don't let your hopes up yet, Kallen." said Kimiko, "He call when the new players are coming in."

"New players?" she asked. Kimiko looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was listening to them. Clearly, they were busy as any other ordinary day as she faced back to Kallen.

"Come with me."

* * *

Kimiko and Kallen takes a long ride across the city to keep their conversation going. As she makes a stop at the traffic light, Kimiko goods in for the briefing, "Zero was waiting for the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven to come into the field because that would be his next objective."

"How would you know?" Kallen asked, looking at Kimiko, who was driving her around town.

"Because I have a suspicion that they're his next target." said Kimiko as she hits the gas pedal to move forward.

"And who are we going to have when the new Viceroys come to Japan?" Kallen inquired, wondering if how the new rulers would look considering the last ruler of Area Eleven, shot and be killed by Zero.

"Cornelia Li Britannia, the 2nd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire." she answered, "Aged 27, the older sister of the newly appointed Sub-Viceroy, 3rd Princess Euphemia Li Britannia. If I know Cornelia, she'll do everything to perfect Area 11 before giving it to Euphemia. That's trouble for all of us.

"Of course, this also means that Cornelia will be concerned for Euphemia's safety above all else." she moved to the next street without glancing at a shocked Kallen.

"And Euphemia will give Cornelia reason to worry. She will try to win over the respect and love of the Japanese population. For Cornelia well… she's quite the opposite of that. She will try to force the Japanese to submit to the government to allow Euphemia to rule with ease. Her ambitions here is to rid the threat of the Japanese, including Zero.

"In short, we needn't worry much about Euphemia, because she's more of a pacifist than her older sister. It's Cornelia and her Royal goon squad we need worry about. She will do everything in her power to eradicate every resistances in this areas and if you think Cornelia is a threat in a knightmare, just put Euphemia into the middle, and you'll see how dangerous she can be." Kallen couldn't keep her eyes off of her as she watched Kimiko relaxing against the window still.

"How do you know all of that?" she asked

The car drives around and around the city blocks, buildings, and even government posts, including the site entrance to the ghettos.

"Let's just say, Cornelia and I were acquaintances."

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017 ATB**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1807 hrs**_

As the day was shrinking, Lelouch returned to the home of his dorm room while Nunnally is out taking a stroll with Sayako. He was researching more on Suzaku as his contractor; C.C, is changing clothes lax she takes out the red jacket and gray pants to reveal her white undergarments as she puts on her prison clothes she wore at Shinjuku, all washed up and dried.

"To use my Geass, I need to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem. The effective range is approximately 270 meters. And a subject appears to have no memory of events before, during, or after the power is used.

"I think this is due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the cerebral sector of the brain. Also if the signal's optical I can reflect it." Lelouch explains his potential abilities of his Geass since he examines the reliability of its powers and the

"In the short time you had it, you've learned a lot." said C.C, impressed with his speculation of his powers.

"My senior once taught me how to learned from the best and think like the best." he said, "My opponent's an Empire that controls more than one third of the world. There's no such thing as being too careful." he pointed out. It was one of Lelouch's enemies because of how they can project massive military power in the world in a short span of time.

"And who's this senior?" C.C asked, mentioned that he said 'senior' before. Lelouch glances at the picture on his desk as C.C followed his glance at the desk to see a picture of the thirteen year old Kimiko make a selfie picture with the ten year old Lelouch under her arms, with six year old Nunnally being sandwiched at the cheeks between her brother and her friend.

"Her name is Kimiko Sakoto-Agrierin, but I usually call her Japanese surname because my senior was a survivor of the Sakoto Purge. When she returned, she pretty much take me in under her wing and her will is like my will. It's what strives me to go to war with a superpower." Lelouch explained.

"I'd understand if you were an Eleven, but you are a Britannian, aren't you? This opponent may be too large and strong to fight with only Geass for a weapon."

"Is it good to be strong?" Lelouch asked, "or is it bad to be the weakest?" C.C raised one eyebrow, confused with where the conversation was going.

"Back then when I was ten, I saw how the world seemed be such a terribly sad place firsthand."

* * *

"And while I was still a child, the world tends to be obsessed with power that could easily be corrupted by those who control it." said Kimiko as she makes a stop at another traffic light.

* * *

"Because I live with the corrupted, I've forgotten what it means to be left without power."

* * *

"And to lose or gain power would only make someone like me by corrupted."

* * *

"And yet, the corrupted for the strongest left half of the world to be filled with these things no living being can hear." said Lelouch, "Starvation, famine."

* * *

"Disease," said Kimiko, "pandemics."

* * *

"Poverty, decay," said Lelouch.

* * *

"Racism, discrimination," said Kimiko.

* * *

"Constant warfares and terrorism." said Lelouch.

* * *

"This world was a living hell as it grows more and more disastrous with results that could destroy anything." said Kimiko as she looked at the street as the day was growing more and more darker while Kallen was looking at Kimiko with a curious feeling.

"I always thought that change was nothing be inevitable in the world and that only the ones with the strong and the power can be able to change the world."

"And to do that, you have to change from within." said Kallen. At those words, Kimiko freeze. Her words were exactly what Suzaku said when he faces Zero back at the theater. She retains herself from remembering those worlds and answers with a different result.

"True, but to change from within is something that can only be achieved by joining one side that will betrayed the system and the hopes of the citizens." Kimiko argued as she turned around to face the red haired girl.

* * *

"Whether it would be rightful or the opposite, I must be able to create a utopia where even the weak could enjoy." said Lelouch, glancing down at the chessboard that he usually carry.

"How would you do it?" C.C asked. Lelouch's mouth curves to form a smirk. "It's simple. When somebody wins, the fighting will end."

* * *

"And until there is victory, there can never be the end of the wars. We'll just going in circles like it's a merry go round ." said Kimiko, pressing the gas nice the light turned green. The red car drives through downtown and into the suburban areas where it had less traffic and more open areas.

"So, how far would you go to achieve victory?" Kallen asked.

"As long as it takes. Maybe another decade or two would do no good. So long as my goals are achieved and when my goal wins the fight, then I'll be settled." Kallen was seeing how determined she was on that philosophy of making the first victory and the second over their conquers. Kallen comes to realize that if fighting guerrilla warfare will do everything it takes to achieve their goal of being free once again.

"Kallen, you said that you were Britannian is that correct?" she said softly. Kallen froze, before nodding reluctantly.

"My mother's marriage to my father was annulled. He remarried a Britannian and let my mother be employed as a housemaid. My father then moved to Britannia, to work there for long periods at a time." Kallen explained, looking out in the moving road as they cruise in the night.

"I understand well Kallen. And because of that, I was responsible for Naoto's death and two more of my agents."said Kimiko, sombering. Kallen looked at Kimiko with incredulous shock, protesting, "No, it's not your fault! It's…" she paused, remembering how sweet loving her older brother was killed in one of her missions.

"You don't have to say, Kallen," said Kimiko, if she doesn't have the answer for her past mistake. "I know Naoto as well. I used to call him, 'Noto', because we used to lay with each other as kids."

"Yeah," Kallen smiled.

"We're here." Kimiko said suddenly. Kallen looked out to find her home beyond the gates. Kallen sighed as she saw the sight of her father's wealth that left her mother working as a slave to him.

"Thanks for the ride, Kimiko," said Kallen as she opens the door and grabbed her school bag. "No problem Kallen." relied Kimiko, "don't worry about the man who called you. He'll call when he's ready." Kallen nodded as Kimiko waved her agent goodbye.

"Good night, Kimiko." said Kallen.

"Good night, Kallen." was her reply as she closed the door and Kimiko drives off to meet another person.

* * *

 _ **March 25th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Tokyo International Airport, Area 11**_

 _ **2230 hrs**_

Kimiko parks the car at a open slot of the airport parking lot as she comes out of her car, clicked the alarm and walks in the late night after shift airport. The airport used to be large before it was remodeled in Britannian engineering with three skyrockets to watch over aircrafts rolling in and taking off from the airfield that was stripped of concrete and replaced with metal blocks underneath the floor. Innovation has indeed changed the airport. Kimiko comes up to a door as she was confronted by three security guards in the front door.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm afraid that the airport is closed for a moment." said the officer. Kimiko narrowed her eyes, looking directly at the guard with a eagle eye.

"Pardon me mister, but I have a special visit from the third princess Euphemia Li Britannia herself." Kimiko revealed, but the guard wasn't buying the full version of her motives.

"The airport if temporarily closed for the evening miss." said the guard. Kimiko sighed, thinking of how she would go see her 2nd princess now.

"It's okay officers." a feminine voice assured, gaining the attention of all four of them. They turned around to find the 3rd Princess of the Britannian empire standing before them. She had a very beautiful face with pink hair that is usually styled downwards with two buns on each side of her head. She is taller than average height but shorter than Lelouch and Kimiko. She is usually wore a pink and white dress with a rose necklace.

"Hey Euphie, it's been such a long time since we last saw each other." Kimiko smiled as Euphemia beams back with joy inside.

"Oh, Kimiko, it's been such a long time." she said as she turned to the security officers guarding the front entrance. "Please officers, she is a special friend of mine and my sister." The leading officer stands attention and said, "Oh, please excuse us for our intrude behaviors." before Kimiko walks past them with a smile.

There, both females walked up the stairs to where the new viceroy is being landed right on schedule. Several Scott's were following the princess as security detail for two royalties to be coming at the same place.

"It's such a very long time." said Euphemia, walking besides Kimiko, "the last time I saw you was at the graduation ceremony with Cornelia and Nonette."

"I've been working around the clock after the academy." said Kimiko, looking at Euphemia. She smiled with happiness of how she sees her sister's friends to be working without making a short visit. "How was Cornelia?" she asked.

"She's doing fine." Said Euphemia. "My sister's been working at the Middle East for nearly six months and she finally makes her trip to Area 11."

"Oh, I see. I heard she's the new Viceroy now, Sub-Viceroy, Euphemia Li Britannia." She teased about her new post as the pink haired girl chucked.

"Oh, stop it, Kimiko, I know my position when I came to this place." said Euphemia, blushing slightly as the girls came to outside to the the landing pad. Upon exiting outside, there were soldiers standing at attention as the princess walks down the aisle to where her sister's plane, landed just as they arrived.

The bay door opened as several soldiers wearing maroon uniforms that signifies their elite status. Kimiko noted that they have to be the royal guards for the second princess and one of the Three Salterains.

As the last one came out, they stand at attention to let the last person come down from the flight stairs. A woman who was in her late twenties with long dark violet hair that reached down to her right side more than her left with lavender eyes that resembles a lot like Lelouch's eyes. She wear a royal cape with collars that sticks up like a flower.

Kimiko bows her head in respect for the Second Princess of Britannia.

"Your Highness, " said Kimiko, "Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia." Cornelia let out a small smile as she greets her long time friends back at the academy.

"Ah, Kimiko Sakoto-Agrierin, it's been ages since we've last seen each other since graduation." Cornelia addressed her former surname with a hyphenate.

"Yes, it's been such a long time. And I don't go by the hyphenated last name, Sakoto-Agrierin anymore." Said Kimiko.

"Of course, you go by Kimiko Agrierin, I apologise."

"There's no need, Viceroy." replied Kimiko as she lifted her head to see the indigo colored iris of her Salterain as Cornelia turned to her younger sister. "And I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless." Kimiko turned to look at Euphemia with confusion.

"Did something happened along the way, Euphie?" She asked. Euphemia just bowed her head a bit in shame that she has almost gotten herself killed after the Orange incident.

"Sister. Forgive me. But…"

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol." Cornelia interrupted her. Euphemia nodded.

"Yes, I understand."

"Humph," Cornelia smirked as she glanced to the man standing in between of them, "Now then, give me your report." The subordinate raised his hand to cross over his chest.

"Yes, my Lady. The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and-" Cornelia suddenly lifted her long pistol at the man standing on her right. Euphemia was utterly surprised to find her sister pointing a gun at a man's head while Kimiko remained composed to her attitude.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt." Cornelia described of how the death of her brother has left the entire government into turmoil.

"Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught!" Cornelia demanded, "GET ZERO!" Those words were Kimiko's exact confirmation; Cornelia wants Zero's head on a plate.

* * *

 _ **This was the moment that Suzaku and Lelouch were talking, but at the same time, so that would mean that Suzaku is alos talking from Kimiko's perspective. I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Cat Hunt Everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **March 26th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0800 hrs**_

Lelouch faces away from the window as he usually does every other day in first period to face the new student who will be attending Ashford. His surprise was the appearance of his long time best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, now wearing the Ashford Academy black uniform with gold outlines.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduces himself. Everyone in the classroom can feel the intense instincts kicking in as they saw the one who was accused of killing Clovis, or rather, Zero killing Clovis. Even though he wa proven innocent, the rumors and stories of him being a terrorist was pretty obvious considering that he's an Honorary Britannian.

"What's an Eleven doing here?"

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder!"

"But the teacher says the charges were dropped."

"He was suspicious enough to arrest, though. Right?"

Most of the students at Lelouch's class were whispering about Suzaku, who just enrolled at Ashford Academy, much to Lelouch's surprise.

Class was already ending and Suzaku was packing up. Everyone was looking at Suzaku with contempt. Afraid. Lelouch finally stood and walks to the door. He halted at the door and look over his shoulder to look at Suzaku. He noticed and Lelouch 'adjusted' his collar neck, giving him the signal to meet him at the rooftop Suzaku noticed before walking out of the door.

Suzaku follows the instructions to meet Lelouch on top of the school rooftop balcony. He opens it and sees Lelouch, looking forward. Suzaku approaches him and Lelouch finally turns, knowing that he'll show up.

"Seven years since we used this signal. Long time, huh?" He tucked his collar neck up to remind him about the same technique that he, Suzaku, and Kimiko, would used.

"Meeting on the roof like the old days. I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried." Suzaku said, walking up beside him.

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died trying to protect me and Kimiko." Lelouch reminded him about getting shot in the back for trying to protect him and Kimiko back at Shinjuku. "She was nearly hysterical after he let yourself get killed because of that." said Lelouch.

"I was I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Lelouch turns away from Suzaku, looking down with deep sorrow. Suzaku had noticed how much he's lost everything since the invasion of Japan, especially for someone dearest to him. Then, something came to Suzaku's mind.

"What about that girl?" he asked about the green haired girl from Shinjuku. "You know, from the capsule."

"I don't really know. We got separated during the fray." Lelouch look up to Suzaku. "But you would know more about her than I do, right?" he asked if he knew something about the capsules.

"No. The only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the Royal Guard."

"I see."

"And your name, do I still call you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The records count my old identity among the dead. I go by the name 'Lelouch Lamperouge' now." he acknowledged of his new identity to cover his old one back before the war.

"Oh."

"And you? What happened at your court-martial? And why did you enroll at the school?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku way to be court-martial for the crime he falsely committed.

"I'm as surprised as you are. What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school? Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation. And that person said that a 17-year-old should be in school." Suzaku asked about his time in the court.

* * *

 _ **March 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Mount Nantai, Area 11,**_

 _ **1128 hrs**_

When Cornelia arrived as the new Viceroy of Area 11, she immediately takes on the rebels starting with the small fries. Cornelia has been sending a large amount of forces widespread across the Japanese mainland to completely eradicate the resistance movement.

Her main objective: Zero. Her target: Zero. Her priority: Zero.

Cornelia's been obsessed with finding Zero, even its it means wiping out every single Japanese resistance fighters on the land.

Her forces encountered a rebel stronghold at Mount Nantai, located south of Japan. Her forces have completely surrounded the area and the stronghold had still outdated weapons eight years ago.

Britannian Infantry Fighting vehicles launched an artillery barrage against the mountain, though the rebels tried to fight back with little effort for the Britannians as the gun emplacements were obliterated.

Once the fighting starts, the Second Princess emerges from the top of the hill and rolls down with her Gloucester ready and armed to take the fight to the rebels.

"What is that?"

"Is that Cornelia?"

Soldiers from a gun emplacement were both surprised to find that the Second Princess is charging down to their position with her golden javelin lance sharpen.

"Relics of a forgotten age." Said Cornelia as her Gloucester rolls down. Three gun emplacements fires a barrage against the princess, but the Gloucester jumps to dodge the attack. Cornelia fires a short burst from her assault rifle as she fires her slash harken against the first emplacement before firing the second at the other. Then, Cornelia reels herself down to the mountain where she invertly crushes a gun emplacement.

"Darlton, in here? Correct?" She asked her royal guard, Andreas Darlton, who was overviewing the operation from a G1 command vehicle.

"Yes, my Lady. Shall we accompany you?" He asked.

"Not for this level of resistance." She replied as her Gloucester moves down through the tunnel following the tracks that leads her to the core of the stronghold.

"Understood." Was Andrea's final reply before she cuts communications with him for a while. As her Gloucester comes closer in the dark tunnel, she could see bright light head at the end of the tunnel and comes faster to get herself to confront the rest of the Japan Liberation Front resistances working in the shale mines of the tunnel network.

"Surrender at once, you feeble-minded Elevens!" Cornelia declared to every single Japanese in the mountain, but instead, they all raised their rifles at Cornelia.

"DOWN WITH BRITANNIA!" They chorused as they fired one intense barrage of bullets at Cornelia, but her knightmares armor renders their weapons useless against the advanced knightmare frames.

"Doesn't seem Zero is here. No point in going after them one at a time, I suppose. Vermin. Rot like the filth that you are!" She announced as she lifts her gun at them and fires.

* * *

 _ **March 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1814 hrs**_

When school time ended, Kimiko stop by to see Suzaku and her junior. For now, they wanted to make it a surprise for Nunnally. Lelouch and Kimiko were both playing shogi. Lelouch couldn't help but smile gently when Kimiko makes her next move by placing her bishop to take Lelouch's pawn. His next move is to move his Gold general to corner Kimiko's Silver General. Despite Lelouch's intellect in chess, shogi has a similarity to his favorite game, only shogi is advanced on the board, so Lelouch has to keep his mind sharp as always if he's ever going to outsmart his opponent.

The door hissed opened to let Sayoko escort Nunnally's wheelchair to the dining room, pausing their game.

"Hi Lelouch, I've returned home." she smiled gently, her light hazel hair floating past her shoulders. Lelouch smiled wearily, wishing he could see her vibrant, violet eyes. at least once more.

"Hi there. welcome back, Miss Sayoko." he stood gracefully, his hand on his hip as his other graced the table.

"Hey, Nunnally," Kimiko smiled. "How are you."

"Kimiko!" Nunnally beamed. "I didn't know you were visiting."

"I've been given a day off for today before restoring back to more hard work for low pay." Said Kimiko.

"C'mon, you know you get more than low pay for all those hard work." Lelouch said to Kimiko, as he focus back to his sister. "Anyways, I've got a special present for you today." Nunnally perked up, as her head cooked quizzingly to the right.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, bringing her small hands to her chest. "What could it be?" Kimiko laughed softly to herself as she held a finger to her lips in silent, looking at Sayoko, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Lelouch turned to the kitchen door, signalling for a person to come out.

Nunnally was a bit confused as the silent treatment was drawing more silence. She then heard footsteps entering the room. Nunnally know that it had to be a person who doesn't know that it was someone from the past. Then, footsteps draws closer and closer to the blind girl as the stepping paused and two pair of hands takes Nunnally's small hand in his. At first, Nunnally looked confused, as realisation dawned. as quick as a bird, her other hand reached for the hand holding hers, almost anxiously.

"This hand..." she whispered, as if hardly allowing herself to hope, before a relieved smile appeared on her face. "Thank heavens!" she said softly, as tears of happiness and relief fell down her face. "I just knew you'd be alright!" Nunnally realized that i had to be Suzaku Kururugi. He smiled softly at her, allowing her to clasp onto his hand.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."

All three of them settled down for some warm tea that Sayako provided along with snacks. Everyone in the room was feeling so much better and so peaceful. Suzaku sits across from Lelouch while Kimiko sits besides Lelouch, having some tea.

"It's been quite a very long time since we've had this sort of time together, Suzaku, Lelouch." Said Kimiko, sipping her tea.

Nunnally nodded.

"Oh yes, it's been such a long time since we've had this moment for ourselves." She said as she turned to Suzaku. "So tell me, you will stay the night, won't you?" Nunnally asked Suzaku after dinner, many questions and much reminiscing. Lelouch smiled again, glancing at Suzaku across the table.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student in Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to." Nunnally eagerly turned to Suzaku. "Is that true?" she asked eagerly. Suzaku awkwardly moved at that, hastily adding. "Well, I still have military duties... so I can't be here everyday."

"Oh...you're, you're still in the military?" Nunnally awkwardly looked at her lap, responding in a small voice. Suzaku smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the engineering core. it's a lot less dangerous." Kimiko raised an eyebrow at that, not showing his blatant disbelieve in his statement. instead, she raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Oh really engineering, huh?" She asked, interested.

"Yeah, but what about you? Are you still a intelligence officer?" He asked.

"Of course I am. We're not much of a military intelligence like you, but we do a lot of networking between those who threaten peace and those who threaten the lives of both Japanese and Britannian." Said Kimiko.

"Oh cool, are you some kind of a special agent for the Viceroy, huh?" said Lelouch, as he picks up the empty tea pot and stood, moving for the kitchen to refill the pot. Kimiko stood as well.

"Oh, let me help you." she insisted, as Lelouch looked back at Kimiko with a cool smile on his face.

"No, it's okay. You just sit down Kimiko. Unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now." At first, Kimiko was feeling defeated, but she did offered him tea whenever he comes over to have dinner with he family, so she smiled wearily, as she looked at Lelouch.

"It's funny. Because you maybe don't want me to serve you tea after spilling them on your favorite shirt." Lelouch was taken back from this and snapped, "It's not that because you're clumsy with this stuff. Its because I can't have you spilling more tea on me!"

Kimiko laughed, holding her stomach.

"I was just kidding, Lulu!" She laughed, "Man, you're so gullible." Lelouch snorted as she retake her seat, watching Lelouch chuckle as he strode towards the kitchen. "I suppose..." he agreed quietly, as he entered the kitchen, pausing in annoyance at seeing the green haired who's been listening to their conversation, arms folded solemnly.

"I told you to stay in my room." he said with annoyance, and a glare. She did not reply immediately, moving her head from the wall to face Lelouch.

"That boy and woman out there, they're the Britannian soldiers from Shinjuku, aren't they?" she confirmed in her monotonal mysterious voice. Lelouch paused a moment, as he silently and delicately placed the pot on the table.

"They're..." he said hesitantly, as C.C raised an eyebrow and a 'hum?' of curiosity.

"He's a friend, from the past. And she's my senior, she looks after me and my sister, so I trust her completely."

C.C smirked as she cocked her head.

"My, aren't we meeting a lot nowadays..." Lelouch glanced at her.

"First the Reaper who was your senior, and now, a Britannian soldier who was swearing an oath to your enemy..." she said in thought.

"A coincidence?" Lelouch smiled as he poured the tea.

"Perhaps." C.C said, looking at the wall again as Lelouch poured the tea. Lelouch looked down at the tea pot, thoughts moving inside of his brain.

"This senior, Kimiko you said, she's a soldier for the resistances and the Britannians." Said C.C. "How can you be certain about her position for both sides waging war against one another.

"Kimiko may be fighting for the Britannians by going undercover as the Reaper, but at the same time, it could be her doing the infiltrating and waging war against Britannia. Those are the two possibilities she went through all that trouble just to create the Nightwing. But regardless, she isn't a person who can't keep guessing, she will find out one day that I am the man who hold the mask of Zero." he said as an afterthought, his mind on how would she react when she finds out.

"Well, why didn't you show her who you really are?" she questioned, leaning against the counter.

"I didn't know at first. But..." he paused, "but it's best to stay hidden while she works for both sides until the time is right." He smiled to himself at the memories of Kimiko with Nunnally and him, those memories of the past. He closed his eyes for a second in memory, vaguely recalling the time when she played with him in shogi.

"Lelouch, is there something wrong with the tea?" the worried tone of Kimiko drifted into the kitchen, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts on the past, as he replied loudly, "No, I'm just finishing it now!"

"You sure haven't got much faster all these years, Lelouch!" Suzaku called playfully from the dining room.

"Don't tell me you've lost all those physical swing lessons I've taught with you since you joined!" exclaimed Kimiko, earning a giggle from Nunnally.

"Alright, I get it, I'm coming!" He yelled back, "and I don't do any of those moves anymore, Kimiko, they break my bones!" before glancing at C.C, making sure she returned to his room before entering the dining room once again.

Once more, Lelouch and Kimiko played their continuous game of shogi, but this time, he's close to be getting her king. Like chess and Shogi, they're both the physical resemblance of chess, only Shogi has new play styles that Kimiko was always used to while Suzaku and Nunnally observed their play.

After dinner and another game of shogi, Suzaku, Lelouch, and Kimiko stand outside of the clubhouse front door, ready to depart for another day as usual tomorrow for all three of them.

"Thank for the hospitality, Lelouch." Said Kimiko.

"You're welcome. You two should come by again sometime. Nunnally would enjoy it." Lelouch smiled at two of his friends.

"Yeah," said Kimiko

"Sure. But…" Suzaku paused as he glanced down at the ground, looking a but certain about something that has his mind had gone through since dinner. Lelouch and Kimiko raised a eyebrow when they saw his face that has a thinking look, as Kimiko said, "Suzaku, is there something wrong?"

"Listen, I... I don't think we should be seen together at school." He said suddenly. Lelouch and Kimiko were both taken from this, but Lelouc was the one whos's been surprised the most thank Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, why don't you want to see Lelouch?" Kimiko asked too. Suzaku lifted his head to take a gaze at the eyes of two people he knew better.

"Think, how would you explain it. Being friends with an Honorary Britannian? And a agent from the SAD is hiding the former prince?" He inquired. "I understand that you've taken care of him, but we have to guard your secret. No one can know your royalty." Suzaku conceded to Lelouch about his identity being a secret from society. Kimiko weighted herself to the right side, pondering of how the secret was kept so long.

"And the same goes for Nunnally. I don't wanna cause you any trouble." He informed Nunnally's well-being too.

"Doing it again, huh? Everyone's needs but your own!" Lelouch exclaimed, anger spilling out of his mouth with the words that almost got himself killed after everything he did for him up to this hour. Kimiko raised an eyebrow of how he got this angry with such a short conversation.

"Again?" She inquired. Lelouch realized that his actions would be his exposure and regained his attitude to say, "Forget it."

Kimiko and Suzaku were both confused with what he was angry about, but they dismissed it as Kimiko takes her one strapped bag and hangs it on her shoulder.

"Right, thanks for having me and Suzaku, Lulu. It was a lot of fun, so I'll be see you two later then?"

"Right." Lelouch nodded.

"Of course." Suzaku added. Kimiko leans forward a bit to give Lelouch a kiss on the cheek and comes up to Suzaku to give him a kiss on the cheek too. "I'm just glad that we were all able to get this time." She smiled, walking out of the clubhouse. "I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." was all she said before walking away into the night sky where the boys stared at her figure disappearing in the night.

* * *

 _ **March 27th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1201 hrs**_

The next day, much to his annoyance, Lelouch was in contact with Kimiko again, but her call has to be Zero because she was calling someone else instead of her junior. His voice was sounded firm as Zero. She contacted him after he got out of class and he never expected Kimiko to be calling him at this time as her alias, Reaper.

"Zero, I think that Cornelia is trying to get you. Nightwing's already lost its sixth cell at Mount Nantai, the Blood of the Samurais were wiped out because of your bounty on the list." Kimiko explained about the reports of her resistance movement making a fall after Cornelia took over the area.

"I see, and what about the rest of the cells." Lelouch asked, Zero's personificated voice monotones his casual tone.

"There still a lot in Japan, though Cornelia won't stop until she finds your head." Kimiko answered.

"Just keep your head low, our chance will come." Said Lelouch.

"Zero. I know that the reason why I called you was that I was hoping if you could be some of assistance in the reorganization plan I was working on."

"A reorganization plan?"

"Yes, Nightwing is going to be doing some reorganization for every resistance cells by the end of the month. I was hoping if you could provide the details considering that you were a genius." Lelouch's mouth made a smirk when she called him a 'genius'.

"Then sit tight. I'll contact you for the reorganization plans later." was all Lelouch said before he disconnects his phone from Kimiko. He sighed of how he's been stalked by his senior. First she was Reaper and he was Zero. Now it wa Kimiko and Lelouch. This girl was like a wad of gum stuck to his shoes.

 _I'm getting too overly familiar with Nightwing._ Lelouch thought. _If this goes on, Kimiko would eventually find out, so maybe I better cut my ties with them._ He glanced outside where he sees Suzaku at the sink. He was confused at first, but when Suzaku lifted something, it was his shirt, covered with ink and graffiti that was doned by some random Britannian students

* * *

 _ **March 27th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **Hotel Ambassador, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **1207 hrs**_

Safely hidden as a Britannian citizen, Kimiko was having a hectic day since Cornelia came to Area 11. Within a matter of 24 hours, Cornelia had discovered several of her Nightwing base of operations. Of course, they had been just deploys. But still. This insinuated that her predictions were correct. Cornelia was going after Zero. And yet…she felt…angry. Kimiko is sure to give Zero one heck of a mind when he ever shows up again and this time, she'll make sure that he's going to be in the major role for the reorganization plan by the end of March.

 _What a pain._ she thought. _While Cornelia is decimating Nightwing, how come Zero wasn't here to join me in this sorrow of trying to hold a rebellion force together?_

Kimiko is sure getting a lot of calls recently from her agents saying that Cornelia has destroyed their supply lines, another resistance cells, and several stockpiles of weapons that were smuggled into this land were seized along with several suspects proclaiming to be one of the Nightwing as she thought to herself one thing; "What the hell are you doing, Zero?"

* * *

 _ **March 27th 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1216 hrs**_

Lelouch had a gun bag case that carried his Zero outfit and uniform along with a handgun stored in place. He was looking over his stuff as he prepared for something. He was cleaning out his bag, Zero mask being placed on the table as the door hissed to let C.C inside with a box from Pizza Hut.

"Huh? Trying to hide your mask, huh?" C.C inquired as the door hissed behind her. While C.C was entering, neither of them noticed a purple cat with a bandage came inside before the door hissed shut.

"Unlike my Geass, the mask is a physical piece of evidence." said Lelouch, removing his screwdriver and picking up his Zero mask to conceal it inside the bag. A knock came from the door as the both gaze at the door. The door hissed opened automatically to reveal Nunnally

"All right, Lelouch? The tea is ready when you are." Nunnally paused for a moment to sniff at something delicious. "That smell! Hey, did you order pizza again?" She asked. The blind girl didn't need to know that C.C was in the room because she was blinded and couldn't see her.

"I'm racking up reward points. I'll be right down, okay?" Lelouch assured, casually talking like his old self as he placed the bag on the table as he stands, C.C glancing behind her.

"Lelouch. Maybe you should cut down on the pizza. You don't want a blubbery belly." Nunnally said, wondering of how many pizza he's eatin considering that it was C.C who's been ordering Pizza through his dorm room.

"Just don't _touch_ or _rub_ it, okay?" Lelouch said, glancing at C.C to stay hidden from his sister, sounding like he was teasing her as a practically game, but he was actually warning her not to touch the Zero mask.

"Ooh, scary!" Lelouch chuckled before the door closed and the green haired girl was left to stand with a pizza box in her hands. She didn't noticed that the purple cat came to the table to check out on something curious. The cat was leaning backwards too much that the bag suddenly drops down to the couch, and cried, 'Meow!'

C.C was startled as she turned around to see that the bag that holds Lelouch's stuff including his mask fell to the couch, but there was no mask. She didn't even noticed that the cat was making its way outside with something preciously important to Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch and Nunnally were settling in for tea and she talked of how things went sour for Suzaku since he enrolled to Ashford. Clearly, they were being so discriminating and so harsh for the Honorary Britannian/

"Yeah, I was wondering if that was going on." said Lelouch, setting his teacup down to his plate.

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku." Nunnally said with uncertain feeling. Nunnally knows Suzaku as well as Kimiko and Lelouch. They were his friends, and yet, to show them their hate for the boy who was Japanese is something that made him a target for racial profiling.

"No. It's just…" Lelouch tried to assure his sister. "Hm. These things take time. People will come around." he finally reassured, but Nunnally was wondering something else to help her friend.

"Isn't there anything you can do, though? I mean he is your friend." she asked. Lelouch was caught up on the question that he knew Suzaku than anyone, minus, Kimiko. He first thought of helping him, but last night with Suzaku made him recall to keep a distant. He glanced at the floor to think, but he saw a purple cat walking down to scratch its head with something that made him, "Aaaaargh!" Lelouch saw a cat with his Zero mask. The cat leaps forward with the door hissing begin him and Lelouch immediately gets up to go after the cat.

"Hey, give that back!" he shouted before he left Nunnally confused. He wheezed and gasped as he continuously, despite all his best efforts, continued to fall behind the feline that had stolen his mask, the only piece of physical evidence he was Zero.

He chases after the cat that was running on the rooftop of a building as he wheezed more. Clearly, his time spending karate with Suzaku and Kimiko would've made him faster and stronger, but it also made him get alot of short breaths for another ten minutes. UNlike Suzaku or Kimiko, Lelouch still lacks of physical endurance has let him get beaten by Kimiko on every sparring matches and a accident that caused his disability for physical activities. How embarrassing.

He took his eyes off the cat for a mere second, before promptly tumbling over a bush. He groaned as he raised his head, his eyes just catching the cat run by him again. Cursing silently again to himself, against the willingness of his body, he pulled himself up.

"Get it together!" he gasped, as he took off again after the cat that just went inside of the building as students passed by unnoticed. His blood froze as he saw two girls staring after the cat.

"You two saw it?!" he cursed, initiating his Geass. "Forget everything you've just seen!" His Geass activates and reached their gaze before their eyes glowed red.

"Sure. No problem at all." they replied monotonously.

"Good." Lelouch sighed as he began running again.

He goes around another corner just as the announcement rang throughout the school.

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president! Cat hunt everybody!" Lelouch groaned to himself. "There's a cat loose on campus, that needs to be rounded up, put everything else on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big ol' kiss from one of the members of the council!"

* * *

Kallen, walking casually as her fray identity was so caught up in her head that she heard it outline from Milly Ashford.

"Members of…" she paused when she realized that she too, is a Student Council member. "Wait, like me!?" At this, a bunch of random guys popped out from the bushes; garden and film clubs, all exclaimed, "EXACTLY!" Kallen was startled that she turned around to find the school guys staring at her with glee in their faces.

"You've been hanging around the Student Council, haven't ya?"

"Wouldn't mind a taste of those lips."

"It's not gonna be like some lame peck on the cheek though, is it?"

"A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me."

"Wait. We can choose where she plants it?" The guys looked at each other and one another with such greed as highschool boys.

"Yeah. All right!" They chorused as they charged pass Kallen to find the feline to earn her lips.

Kallen started to blush on her cheeks. When did get she get this so many boys to look at her face? They both seemed to be determined to get the cat.

"There's no way that's how I'm gonna get my first kiss!" She shouted before running off to find the cat for herself.

* * *

The announcement from Milly Ashford has gotten the entire school now running like wild animals as the announcement was declared a activity. Student club members are running frequently like a riot inside school.

Students from the rugby club moves around about.

Horse riding club members moves with their horses faster.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me! To me! TO ME!" Milly cackled over the loudspeaker.

"Milly!" Lelouch groaned, "Stay out of this, will you?!" he, despite his body's protests, picked up speed, wishing Kimiko was here, since she was a faster runner than him and does a lot more parkour moves than he ever did back with he tried to do a flip and landed on his face.

Then, Nunnally's voice float across the school. "I think that it's leg must be hurt, because it's footsteps sounded off to me. And…um…oh! I almost forgot! It meowed like this! Meow!" Lelouch cursed again as his phone rang. Still running, he held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Zero!" The angry voice of Kimiko made him wished she hadn't called at this time.

"Not-a-good-time-Reaper!" he groaned.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Something confidential!" he winced, almost tumbling over again.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break! I've been working stiff here, reorganize and heading YOUR TEAM, while here you are doing god knows what, AND DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!" Lelouch just hung up, not wanting to hear her nagging or her shouting when ever he called back. Lelouch sighed as he headed towards the bell tower, dreading the stairs, just as he almost ran into Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" he gasped, wishing for anyone else to find it other than him.

"Lelouch! You're looking for the cat too?" he asked, as he continued gasping for breath, freezing at the 'meow' emitting from the tower. "Up there!" he smiled, suddenly sprinting to the stairs. Lelouch chased after him, calling almost desperately, "Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there!"

"But the student council president said to catch it!" Suzaku called back. Lelouch once again cursed Milly Ashford.

"Don't worry about it! I'll get the cat!" he pleaded for him to listen. But he simply scoffed, now miles ahead.

"I was always more agile than you! Remember when that little bird got loose?" Lelouch winced at that painful memory. "Quit talking ancient history!" he snapped, still desperately trying to catch up.

"It was only seven years ago!" Suzaku laughed.

"Oh for pete's sake!" he groaned, now brought to a dragging walk up the stairs. "He always was an exercise nut…" he cursed. He pants with every second comes like he never wanted to. He cursed again as his phone rang and he opened to find the furious Kimiko.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME!" Kimiko snapped down the phone.

"Again, bad timing." he sighed, as he approached the window still. He heard Suzaku saying, "Easy now, you don't have to be scared."

"Well, as long as you don't-" he promptly hung up again, climbing onto the frame. He saw Suzaku climbing steadily towards the bell where the cat was promptly cornered

"Suzaku! Come back!" he yelled.

"It's all right!" he called back, still climbing up the roof. "Leave this to me!" Lelouch stared at him for a millisecond. _That's funny_ , he thought. _He never went along with the crowd like this._ He shook his head, deciding he would follow, as he pulled himself completely onto the roof before falling five seconds later with a yell. He heard the gasps of the students below.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried, as he continued to slide down the roof. Then, he grabbed hold of the window sill and reached out for him. He felt his hand in a strong grip, and looked up to see Suzaku, clinging to the window frame with one hand, his other tightly holding his, as he realised half his body was hanging over the roof.

"Are you…okay?" Suzaku gasped, looking at concern at him.

"Yeah…" he shakily replied, as Suzaku began pulling them both up to the window again slowly, however, Lelouch caught sight of the cat, with his mask on, under the bell, rubbing his mask against it. He froze as it fell off, rolling down the side of the building, and just as Suzaku pulled harder, as he both sighed and closed his eyes in relief again, as the mask caught onto a small pike on the roof, as the bell rang out.

"Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death!" Suzaku joked, when they both were safe on the ledge.

"Yeah right." Lelouch chuckled. "I was just limp with fear!" Suzaku smiled as he jumped into the tower, Lelouch came right after.

"You go on." Lelouch urged. "I forgot something, I'll be down in a second." Suzaku nodded, as he spotted the cat on the stairs, scooping him up.

"Caught it!" he smiled, as he began down. Lelouch waved absently, as he waited for him to be a few stories down, before going for the window below the mask. Again, heaving himself on tiptoe, he snagged the mask as he pulled it to his chest, and hiding it into a corner to pick up later. He winced on the staircase as his phone rang again.

"I can't believe you just did that." she sounded angry, but in a civilized manner.

"I warned you." he said simply. "You're timing-"

"I don't care." she snapped. She paused as she can hear his heavy breathing. "Zero…were you running?" she asked.

"Em…no?" he lied, as he suddenly called, "Must go now." and missing her cursing, he hung up again, hearing Milly proclaim, while pointing dramatically at Suzaku, "THAT'S IT! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!" Lelouch smirked as he came out of the tower.

"So that's it, Madam President?" Milly pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Aww, after all this time, I thought I had some dirt on you!" she whined. Shirley blushed as she looked at the floor and grumbled "Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once." Suzaku glanced at them as Lelouch came up next to them.

"So…uh, do you two know each other then?" Kallen asked, awkwardly. _To fit this persona_. Lelouch smirked to himself as he and Suzaku glanced at each other.

"Yeah, but, he's an Eleven." Nina said, sounding terrified as she brought a hand to her mouth. Everyone stared at her for a moment of awkward silence.

"N-no, I just-" Suzaku began covering up, which Lelouch would have none of.

"He's my friend." he interrupted, causing Suzaku to glance at him in disbelief. "Madam President," he continued, despite the gasps and stares, "would you permit him as a member of the student council?"

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"The rules are clear." he shrugged. "Every student is required to join a club." Suzaku continued to stare in awe at Lelouch, as everyone else turned to Milly, a hand on her chin in clear thought as she stared up for a moment.

"Well…" she drawled. "You are the Vice-president. I suppose I can't refuse!" Shirley smiled as Milly finished, with Rivalz. Nunnally, rolled forward towards Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Well," she proclaimed. "That's the end of that." she smiled brighter, "Now come here you two, lend me an ear!" Suzaku and Lelouch exchanged confused glances, as together they bend their heads next to Nunnally. Then, to their immense surprise, they each received a quick peck on their cheeks from her. They both reared back in surprise.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku gasped, as they both stared at the smiling girl. "There you go. The reward Miss Milly promised!" she announced. "Since you both caught the cat, you'll just both have to settle for me!" she moved her head to the right, as she smiled more. "Almost a real member!"

"Alright then!" Rivalz cheered, throwing a fist in the air, everyone's attention turned to him. "Let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything on the new guy, of course…" he smirked playfully.

"Oh back off!" Shirley frowned at him before turning back to Suzaku and Lelouch, suddenly bright and perky. "Hi there, I'm Shirley! Pleasure to meet you!" she introduced herself to Suzaku, touching her chest.

"Oh right, I'm Rivalz!" Rivalz smiled forgetfully.

"Milly Ashford," Milly stated as she took a step forward. "Student council President." Suzaku was too shocked at first to answer, before smiling back, "The pleasure is all mine." He glanced gratefully back at Lelouch. He smiled at him, part of him glad he was closer to Suzaku, and therefore closer to earning his loyalty, another part fearing for his life the next time he saw Kimiko.

* * *

 _ **March 27th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Yamanashi Prefecture, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1500 hrs.**_

Like with the rest of the Area, Kimiko was fumed back at base. Whenever she called Zero today, he hung up on her three times. She'll get him back whenever she saw him, but right now, she just wanted to see the empire of the world rmourning for the death of a royal. She, Ohgi and the other Shinjuku branch gathered to view the Emperor's speech. They had gathered in front of the television, to witness the speech that was about to be said by the man who is the most powerful in the world.

"And now, His majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." The announcer declared as they all watched a very big man, appears in front of the crowd on live footage. He appears to be muscular and well-built. He had long white hair like it was a wig and violet eyes, the same as Lelouch's. Emperor Charles zi Britannia march to the loudspeaker, his strict face giving the look of complete contempt. Kimiko clenched her fists at the sight of him, her blood pressure already rising.

"All men…are not created equal." he announced, in a finalized tone leaving no room for discussion. "Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble, both in birth and in upbringing. Therefore every human being is inheritably different!

"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the EU which made equality a right? Rebel politics won by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dillard's!" the Emperor mocked, his voice laced with disdain for the other world superpowers. "But not out beloved Britannia! We fight, we compete, evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future!" he emphasised, raising a hand, his voice instantly becoming a proud and strong tone.

"Even from the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, flaunter and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia!" His final cry earned the echo of the audience present. 'All Hail Britannia' flitted through the room, showing off their sense of patriotism to the country, the dominator of the world.

While most of the Britannians cheered back on the homeland, a lot of the Areas are resentful towards this kind of empire that would take and annex the world for their own ambitions to a new world order.

* * *

 **I'm not much of a drama or a comedian person, but there will be some sort of comedy with someone I bet you're familiar with, so I hope you enjoy with this chapter.**

 **I understand that reading the novelization of the anime is kinda boring, but I would appreciate if you like it or any of the rebooted chapters, so head up, there will be twists, I promise you that.**

 **Don't forget to review, comment, fav, follow, or read the other chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: Saitama Ghetto

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **April 9th, 2009 A.T.B**_

 _ **Imperial Palace, Pendragon**_

 _ **1000 hrs**_

 _The Britannian capital, The Pendragon, grazed with developed skyscrapers underneath the blue skies. The Imperial Palace stood in the center of the city, guarded by those who are loyal on his majesty and the family. The throne room doors opens for a small 9 year old boy with black hair on his face, and a pair of brilliant violet eyes named Lelouch Vi Britannia to enter with a disappointed frown on his face, readying to face his own father, Charles Zi Britannia._

" _Presenting his royal majesty, announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the royal Britannian Imperial Throne!" The royal guard announced. Lelouch walk in to the throne room with a frown to show his determination while the nobilities bowed their head before him. He walks calmly towards the throne seat where Charles Zi Britannia, the emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, sits. Lelouch stands firmly to see him._

 _"Hail Your Majesty, my mother the Empress is dead." he admitted with confidence and determination. However, the Emperor shows none of his concerns with grief and sorrow._

 _"Old news, what of it?" The emperor replied coldly with no sorrows about Lelouch's claims. Lelouch flinched about what his father told him. "What of it?!" The prince bawled with eyes widen to believe as if he doesn't see or hear anything the emperor had shown._

 _"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply inform me of that?" he turned to his guard. "Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games."_

 _"Father!" Lelouch runs a few steps towards him stopping to the point where the royal guards tried to stop him. Charles halted them with a single hand. "How could you say that! Why didn't you keep Mother out of harm's' way? You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation, if not the world, you should've protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!" Lelouch demanded for his reasons to abandon his wife and daughter. He glares with anger rising in his head, furiously boiling like water. Charles sits calmly as he opened his closed eyes to speak._

 _"I have no use for that weakling." The emperor said in his calm state, looking at his son. Lelouch was shocked like a witness of a murder. "What? That weakling?" Lelouch spoke in a speechless tone, frozen to hear what his father said about Nunnally._

 _"That is what it means to be royalty." Charles coldly replies. Lelouch close his eyes to keep his emotions, and gritted his teeth with anger, realizing the world he was living in. He felt heart beatings at his chest and felt a burning feeling of his blood rushing through his veins._

 _"Then I shall never be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch screamed out loud for nobility audiences to hear. They all gasped with surprising shock after hearing what Lelouch said. Lelouch looks at his father's eyes full of hatred and despair. The emperor frowned with disappointment, looking at his son's eyes as if he has lost faith in him as his father and the emperor._

 _"You think this is some game don't you? Fighting each other like animals, that's despicable and idiotic, picking each other out to see who will succeed you father, I've had enough!" Lelouch finishes with a perfume grudge. He went too far, but his ambition has finally been reverted by how's the family of his were unforgivable._

 _"You are dead." Charles declared. Lelouch looks as if he hadn't heard that, but he was wrong. "You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life?. All of those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet how dare you speak such foolishness to me?!" Charles exclaimed as he suddenly rises from the throne seat with anger, causing Lelouch to back away, tripping at the stairs and falls down._

 _"Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled of any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As prince and princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools. I have no further use of this discussion, You are dismissed!" Charles exclaimed coldly at Lelouch. He refuse to believe it, but he didn't take his mind off of what he has done to him. Being exiled to a foreign country with his sister, Nunnally. Angered by his father's actions, Lelouch stands up firmly to face Charles once again, adjusting his collar, turns around._

 _"This isn't over Father, One day, I will make you pay!" Lelouch growled before taking a peek at his father before walking out._

* * *

 _ **March 28th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1000 hrs**_

Kimiko was getting ready to contact the Saitama resistance cells, typing down the radio frequency and everything she needs. Her bed was full of things a soldier would need for his or her trip down to a battlefront. A couple of magazines, a sword, body armor, and even a change of clothes that she stole from a military garrison. A knock on her door was loud enough to hear.

"Come in." she demand, as Kallen opens the door to come in, still wearing Ashford uniform and casual appearance. She was still concerned about her motive since the declaration of the Emperor.

"The Britannians sure have a Emperor to be dictated by." Kallen commented. Kimiko narrowed her eyes, not leaving the screen replaying the speech that the Emperor of Britannia made over and over again. The sight of Lelouch's father made her sick when he abandoned her junior and his sister to this land where the war began and it would never stop. Kimiko sits up and head towards her bag carrying weapons and ammunition along with her katana.

"Are you heading to Saitama?" she asked and Kimiko nods, not looking at Kallen.

"Yes, they called me that Cornelia might attack them." she explained, "but for my perspective, she'll be luring Zero in to take him down. That's the objective of the attack." Kallen stares at her, working with her gears.

"How would you know?" she asked. Kimiko didn't face her, but stared at the window.

"Using large scale military operations are baits to lure in the big prey. Old school tactics, I learned that from the academy." she noted.

"Hey Kimiko…" Kallen asked giving Kimiko nothing but all ears. "Yes, Kallen?" Kallen felt unease of her intelligence about the Viceroy, but she seemed to know them pretty well.

"Back before, how did you know who the new viceroy was? You've seemed to know her very well." she inquired about how much she knows the new Viceroy. Kimiko didn't face Kallen, focusing on packing her gear while she revealed something she didn't discussed this with anyone other. "Cornelia and I went to military academy together at Cambridge "

"HUH?!" Kallen gasped, was taken by surprised that she's heard of that location before. "Cambridge as in, Harvard Knights Royal Military Academy?!" She gasped, as if her mouth fell to the ground when she heard that many of the elite guards find the best of the best soldiers in the Britannian military attended that school to raised their reputation as one of the country's mightiest warriors on the planet. Only very few people who were highly prestige from family military or royalty come to that private school to learn and be trained by one of Britannia's elite soldiers.

"The one and only." Kimiko nodded, not surprised to see her she reacted.

"But I heard that it's the hardest school to get into!" Kallen said upstrucked, "Only the highest members of nobility and high ranking officers can get in. How did you get accepted?"

"Let's just say I've made a lot of honors back when I was ten. Its nothing special about Cambridge really, it's just like boarding school, a boarding military academy for future knights to protect the lives of the Britannian pigs who're corrupted by power, but yeah, I know Cornelia. I know her because she was my classmate for four years.

"And so does Euphemia. She was a student until now and she went here as an secondary advisor to the Viceroy, but in reality, she's nothing but a dupe," she frowns in anger that she growled, "to man who calls himself an Emperor!" Kallen was a little scared that she's seeing her attitude as cold as she was. Kimko calms down when she cools her head and turned to the red haired girl.

"Was that the reason you came?" She asked, this time, it was calmer than before.

"Yeah," said Kallen, looking away from her face, "but there's something else too." Kimiko looked at the face of the red haired girl.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Its Suzaku Kururugi," Kallen answered. "He's attending my school."

"Yeah, what about it?" She shrugged, packing her stuff inside of her duffle bag.

"You don't seemed to be worried about him?" Kallen inquired.

"So what." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "He's attending school like the rest of you, there's nothing problematic about that, Kallen."

"Yeah, but…" Kallen paused, unsure of what to think so she could say for Kimiko, "But I think Suzaku could be some threat to us." Kimiko zipped up her bag and slung it across her shoulder.

"Kallen," Kimko said firmly, "I assure you that Suzaku won't be a threat considering that he's still apart of the military and the fat remains that if Suzaku becomes a threat, then I will have to take care of it myself, is there anything else you need to inform me?" Kallen shook her head to make it her final word to report.

"Okay," Kimiko placed a hand on Kallen's shoulder to make her look up to her mentor, "Just stay low, and remain as your sickly fray Kallen Stadfeld with cancer, I'll be heading to the Saitama Ghetto to meet up with Zero."

"And what do you want me to tell the others?" Kallen asked, glancing back.

"Tell the Shinjuku resistances to hold their position. As long as Cornelia is making her move to take down the man who killed her brother, then I need the Shinjuku to remain undercover," said Kimiko, "and tell Tamaki to shut the hell up."

"You never liked him, don't you?" Kallen snickered.

"Nah, I just don't like his stubborn attitude with a beard." Was all Kimiko said before walking out of the door.

* * *

 _ **March 28th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1021 hrs**_

The speech from his own biological father made his blood boil for ruining him and his sister. Lelouch's feet fell down heavily as he entered his room, not looking at C.C, who added another sticker to her reward card of pizza hut. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" she mused, "What has you looking so serious?" Lelouch did not reply automatically, his mind lost in thought of the latest news report about Cornelia. Cornelia is making her move to wipe out another Nightwing cell at Saitama within the next two hours, so he'll used that to his advantage to get in close to the Viceroy. C.C stared at Lelouch as he organized his army uniform he had stolen, from the bed, spread eagled. He checked his equipment necessary for the Saitama operation to confront Cornelia the same way he confronted Clovis.

"You're not falling for the enemy's provocation?" C.C asked. Lelouch smirked as he did not look up, inspecting his uniform and the handgun.

"They went through such trouble to invite me though..." he said darkly, "Besides...there's something I would like to ask Cornelia personally." C.C continued to stare, her golden eyes not moving away from him.

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother. Which is more important to you?" she asked. Annoyance flared on Lelouch's face as he took out another piece of the uniform.

"The two are of equal importance. The royal family members are competing with each other to see who will ascend the throne and see who will become the next ruler." he explained. His eyes narrowed as he paused in his work, his fists clenching to the memories of the royal house. "Or rather, they're being forced to fight...by THAT man!" His violet eyes flared up as his thoughts turned to his father, Charles zi Britannia, imaging in his head. The man who refused to disclose anything and throws his mother away. The man who ruined his life and his sister's childhood

"But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong. The Royal Heir who is best fit to become the ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing." C.C noted with interest. Lelouch didn't look up as he starts packing his uniform and all the things necessary for the operation.

"Exactly." he confirmed. "The weak ones loses and are cast aside." Lelouch states whatever Britannia thinks of how his father views to the others as a competition to gain the seat of the most powerful nation in the planet. "Britannia is that kind of nation, that kind of world." C.C did not reply immediately, blinking, thinking on his words.

"Survival of the Fittest is the most basic rule of all." She replied softly. Lelouch snapped the case shut with anger.

"If that's true, then what happens to Nunnally?!" he snapped hotly. His eyes narrowed at the memory of Nunnally, hospitalised, blinded and crippled. His fingers shaking slightly, as he turned his head to C.C, his violet eyes filled with undiluted anger. "Should I simply just give up on my sister because she is frail!?" he winced as the memory of her rose again to remind him of what it was like to be abandoned by his own flesh and blood. "I refuse to accept that!" he hissed. "I'll wipe out that sort of world myself!" As he turned around, promptly frozen at the sight of C.C, who moved off the bed, stands still with a loaded sidearm pointed at him. Neither could say a word, nor did any of them refusing to break eye contact.

"You can't go Lelouch." she finally broke the silence, making Lelouch's eyes narrow slightly. "You need to fulfill your part of our bargain, so I won't have you dying before that." A small smile graced Lelouch's lips as he pointed out to the witch. "Notice that what you are saying and what you are doing are contradictory." he said.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quieten you down." C.C did not lower the gun, only responding with a shrug.

 _Damn_. Lelouch cursed in his mind, suddenly feeling a numbness come over his threatened legs. Then his eyes zeroed in on the gun, as a smirk sprang to his face.

"Now I get it. You're unable to use Geass yourself, can you?" C.C's eyes narrowed, and gave all the answer Lelouch needed, as his hand tightened on his case. "I'm not surprised. I suspected as much, you obviously wouldn't have asked me to do it if you couldn't have done it yourself." he said this as he slowly reached into his jacket pocket, taking out his own gun and aiming it at the green haired girl. She quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Please, do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?"

"Yes I do." He smirked. What he did next is bringing the gun up to his own head. C.C's confidence dropped in an instance. Her hand holding the gun lowered slightly, as Lelouch continued to stare at her emotionlessly.

"Before I met you, I was dead." he said, "An imputed corpse, existing behind a false guise of life. A life of which I did nothing real." His fingers tightened on the gun. "Day to day, I continued living, as if I were a zombie, and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying! If I'm condemned to go back to that..." His fingers tightened on the trigger, ready to end his life.

"Then I would rather-"

"Stop it!" C.C snapped, lowering her gun completely, a look of anger and frustration gracing her features. Lelouch lowered the gun. "I see now." she said softly, looking at the floor. "It's life without meaning, and a life like that..." She paused as Lelouch's mobile went off, as he glanced at her before pulling it out, wincing softly before answering, remembering the last time he came across Kimiko.

"I must be going then. Stay here and wait until I return." he ordered.

"Are you really going out there, even if Kimiko is with you, numbers still out beats the odds." she advised.

"Which is why I can't allow her to join the battle with the Saitama resistance. Otherwise, she'll be dead before it starts." He responded. Lelouch leaves the room as C.C looks at the skies with clouds.

"Hey Zero!" she called as he walked down the hall, causing him to turn in surprise, having spent the last week living to avoid her.

"Reaper." he said respectively, pling as he remembered the last three times he hung up on her. "I really must apologize for yesterday's events." he said quickly, mind going over the non-cat involved excuses.

"What kind of events?" she said in an innocent voice.

"I was just in the middle of a very important mission." He said, "Which is why I had to hang up on you. Three times." he winced silently, wishing he hadn't mentioned it particular part.

"Which type of mission?" she asked, suspiciously innocent.

"Retrieval..." he said.

"Oh, I understand," said Kimiko on the other line that made her want to roll her eyes. "You're not going, are you?" she snapped.

"I have to." he replied.

"You and I both know this is a trap." She pointed out.

"But they've gone through so much inconvenience to invite me." he chuckled as he walks down the stairs to the exit.

"Zero-"

"She will attack. Whether I am there or not." he interrupted. "Which would you prefer?" He waited for response as the silent was on the line for a moment,

"Alright, fine. But I'm going there to be some of their assistance." She said.

"No," Lelouch protested, "I need you to stay at your post and monitor the battlefield."

"No?!" She argued, "I will not be sitting down on a radio, talking and communicating with the Yamato cell."

"Reaper," Lelouch sighed, " I understand that you wished to assist the agents that are trapped in Saitama, but the risk of losing you would mean the end of Nightwing, and I can't allow that to happen." Lelouch walks outside of the clubhouse with his phone held to his ear still, as he walks in broad daylight.

"I'll still look over the reorganization of Nightwing if I come out victorious over Cornelia. I also want you to send all other troops out. I'll be contacting where and when."

"Fine..."

"Alright then, I must be on my way then, Goodbye." And with that said, Lelouch hung up.

* * *

 _ **March 28th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Saitama Ghetto, Area 11**_

 _ **1200 hrs**_

At the Saitama ghetto, inside the G-1 command center, Cornelia was overwatching the scenario to create chaos in the ghetto. Cornelia knows that the Shinjuku ghetto incident wa provoked by the slaughter of the Elevens, so she thinks that she needs to do the same in order to lure Zero out and take him in.

"It's nearly time to set our plan motion So shall we begin?" Cornelia stated. Her bodyguard, Andreas Darlton was given the order.

"Right! Attention all forces! Commence eradication of the Saitama Ghetto." He gets to his comms to announce the statement.

As ordered, the Britannians moves in around the ghetto and slaughter every single residents in that area. Cutting off escape routes and encircling the ghetto. Japanese population spilling blood on their home and soil with the same actions that caused Clovis his life.

Despite the order to leave the operation out of this, Kimiko wasn't buying that Cornelia isn't going to fall the same mistake that her brother did back at Shinjuku, so she did what she had to do; disobey. She deliberately disobeyed Zero and makes her entrance to the Saitama Ghetto where a cell of her Agents are left in the area.

 _Damn it Zero,_ she mentally cursed to the man who hung up on her, four times. _You're not listening_!

Kimiko rushed through the debris of the Saitama ghetto, and touched the head piece inside the helmet. It was a size too large for her head, but the message was clear: the military was going to kill all the civilians in the area by labeling them all terrorist supporters and her uniform as a Britannian soldier made her wished that she wasn't here to do it.

 _Typical of you, Cornelia,_ she thought, _You're trying to react the same Shinjuku Ghetto battle that killed your brother. How will you respond, Zero?_

* * *

Lelouch was sitting on the damaged railroad bridge, watching the events unfold that was displeased of how this turned out. Not only has he unleashed the wrath of Britannia, but his appearance as Zero had created more massacre for the Japanese.

 _Always the same. Cornelia replaces Clovis, yet Britannia never changes._ he thought. He smiled, but his thoughts were out as he heard a gun clicked behind him. He froze when he first came in contact with a soldier. He was wearing a uniform and he was already exposed? He slowly glanced over his shoulder to find that one person he wa familiar with, but can't risk of his exposure.

"So that's how you were able to infiltrate the Shinjuku Ghetto," the feminine voice announced, "You stole a military uniform and make your way to bypass the blockade that was set up plus, stealing a knightmare in the process and got us working on our battle and that's when you decided to take advantage of us." Lelouch's eyes stayed at the neck of the female soldier, ready to use his Geass, but the hint of a real highlight from her hair underneath that helmet has to be Kimiko in disguise. He became paled that he had to face Kimiko without his Zero mask to cover his own.

 _Damn it Kimiko,_ he mentally cursed, _I told you to stay out of this one!_ He thought, cursing her with every word that he remembered back at the phone message.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" he said coldly, invertly looking away from Kimiko's gaze, but high enough to see her neck in order to risk losing his head.

"Like I said, I'm not going to leave the agents behind on this battle." she declared, "And to you as well, but how did you get a knightmare if you were here." Before Lelouch could answer ,a single Sutherland popped out of nowhere, its Landspinner came to a screeching halt while the unit turned around.

"You two!" Lelouch took a step forward while the Sutherland's factspheres scan Kimiko and Lelouch. "What unit are you two from?And what is your ID?" Kimiko saluted while Lelouch followed suit after.

"I'm Corporal Lelia Scodelario from the Third Reconnaissance team." She turned back to Lelouch who handed her a circular data disk.

"Private Dario Torres, sir. We've obtained this item from one of the terrorists. Could I ask you please transmit it to headquarters for me, sir?" he answered. The pilot opens his cockpit to take a look at the fake disc Lelouch is holding.

"Disc, huh? Well, I still need to verify your ID first." the pilot declared.

"Understood," Lelouch obeyed, as he activates his Geass and looks directly at the pilot. "But before that, I like to borrow your Knightmare, so would you please hand it over to Corporal Lelia..and tell me the location for the cargo train." he asked permission. Kimiko wasn't able to get a glimpse of his eye, but noted that it had a red glow that illuminated for a short period of time. With one gaze from his Geass, the pilot responds, "Sure Just take good care of it." Kimiko was shocked that the pilot was objective at first, but he was already being obedient to his commands, just like Jeremiah. _How did he do that?_ She thought. Underneath Lelouch's helmet, he smirked with success. He takes a glance back at Kimiko, who stood there in shock while the pilot gets off of the Sutherland. She caught it nonchalantly, and turned over to Lelouch.

"How did you do that?" She asked, but he dismissed the question and tossed the key as Lelouch walked past her, while he pointed to the Sutherland.

"Since you're here and disobeyed me, I believe that a Knightmare Frame would make you repay by delivering the cargo tram to the resistance."

Kimiko didn't have the time to talk as she moves to take the Knightmare.

* * *

Inside of the hideout for the Yamato Alliance, members were huddled around the table with stockpiles of weapons and rockets in the other side of the room. They were panicking about Cornelia's forces making the same eradication of the ghetto and the fact remains; they're surrounded.

"It's hopeless." said a Yamato member

"Can't we break through along the Saikyo Line." asked another.

"They got armor blocking it. We can't use back roads, either. Any reinforcements from Akabane or Jujo?"

"One man might get through, but not a group."

"Izumi!" A man came rushing in towards to the people. The leader paused as he walks up to him.

"Damn. Any words of Toda or Kawaguchi districts?" he asked.

"Forget that. Listen!" The runner excused as he picks up the radio and sends a static flow through the line before they came to one voice that everyone recognized.

"This, is Zero." Everyone gasped when they heard his voice soaring through the room. "I assume all of you have heard about the Shinjuku incident. Do what I say, and you will be saved."

* * *

By the cargo tram, Kimiko looks at the disguised Lelouch as he closes the hatch of a Sutherland.

"Reaper will provide the weapons and tools you'll need to fight back. Head towards these coordinates and the Reaper will meet you with the tools."

Lelouch smiled inside his Sutherland, before contacting Kimiko again. "I am in position. Send me the coordinates for the resistances." he announced.

"Yeah, yeah." Kimiko shrugged as she dials the position of where the Yamato Alliance could get their Sutherlands.

He pulls back on his seat, thinking what to do to get his objective. "Now then. Shall I drag Cornelia out, or should I make an opening?" he murmured himself about the possibilities of the opening.

"This is Izumi," the leader responds through his cellphone, "We've linked up with the Reaper along with the weapons, what's your next order?"

Lelouch smirked when Kimiko got the job done and now the terrorists have the same weapons as the Britannians, grabs his radio and begins to instruct them to so as they were told.

"R-1, R-2, maintain distance Draw them back to the area where N-2 is. B-7, open fire towards 2 o'clock." As ordered, the resistances with the acquired captured Sutherland's, fires a barrage of shells at a squad of knightmares.

* * *

Back at the G1 command vehicle, Cornelia shows no pity for a squad that was lost to the terrorists. Her military commanders were both shocked that the a squad was lost to the terrorists "Galores team, contact lost." Said the radar operator

"Enemy spotted in district G-4-7." Said another.

"Kuznetskie team engaging. They were ambushed."

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces."

"Exactly the same as Shinjuku." a subordinate revealed. It was the same tactics that destroyed Clovis and his forces.

"Has that ever been any sign of Zero yet?" Another subordinate asked.

"Your Highness, we have an irregular unit firing on our own!" Cornelia looked over with a smile while her eyes widen at the exploding escape pod. "So, it shot down a retreating enemy?" She let out a laugh and rubbed her gloved hand on her chin. "It seems that we've got ourselves another pilot that's very skilled as it was known to be a Ghost." Cornelia referred that tactic to be the work of the reports that said about the Ghost of Itsukushima."

* * *

Kimiko's Sutherland moved erratically while rockets flew to destroy an approaching Sutherland.

"P-5's team will commence its barrage." Two knightmares were firing their guns at two more knightmares.

"N-2, continue towards the upper-right." the resistances moves northeast to take position for ambush.

"R-4, fire." A rebel held knightmares destroys a tank with its rifle cannon.

"N-1, take the man on the left." The resistances fired their cannons at the Britannian tanks.

"P-3, R-1, take out the bridge and close down the route now." Kimiko jerked back the controls, and fired a Slash Harken along with another Sutherland knightmare to fire its slash harken at the support beam pillars to the bridge in Saitama and demolishes it with cannon fires and RPGs as the bridge exploded with tremendous results that destroyed the road and comes down tumbling with a convoy of Britannians.

With every tactical decision to make against Cornelia, Lelouch smirks as if he has the victory already in his hands.

Kimiko watched the plans unfold, following Zero's orders on who to place where. She realised it was all like a chess game. The thought seems confusing, yet intriguing.

Of course, chess was a game of war, but the rules and exceptions to an actual battle was…extraordinary.

* * *

Cornelia held her chin with her hand as she saw another unit being lost by the terrorist ambush. "Point 1-7 has fallen. Hally team, contact lost!" Her operator reported. Satisfied with the demonstration of how Zero was able to pull it off, she decides that it was time to pull back

"That's enough." She commanded. "Order all troops to fall back. Further damage and casualties serve no point." Everyone gasped, except Darlton, who understands of what her next move would be for the battle

"Fall back?"

"With all due respect, we can still fight them!" Her subordinates protected, but Cornelia doesn't care much of that.

"We can't fight them like this. Order all forces to retreat to the outskirts of the Ghetto, it's pointless in fighting if we're relying on the numbers to beat them. This is their territory, and to send our forces mindlessly will only weaken our initial defenses." That was Cornelia's final order as Andreas Darlton opens the comm link channel to all Sutherland knightmares.

"All forces, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once. Formation doesn't matter Fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once!" he commanded. Receive the order to retreat back to the lines, the Britannians mobilized their forces and moves outside of the ghetto. Lelouch's unit moves forward mingling into with the retreating Sutherland's from Cornelia's forces.

"What are you doing, Zero?" Kimiko asked through the radio.

"Its simple. I'm going to end this now." He responded.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked.

"If I blend in with the retreating units that'd put me right next to Cornelia Have I cleared the task at hand already." he said, pulling out of his position, heading straight for the retreating knightmares.

"Zero, you must be really Naïve if you think you won. Cornelia is…" Lelouch's voice filled her cockpit. "Why are you constantly speaking of Cornelia as if you know her?"

Kimiko looked down while she went into formation with the other Sutherlands. "Zero, if you trust me, then I'll tell you." She said.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you with the secrecy of keeping your identity a secret in return you kept my, so regardless, I have to earn your trust." Said Lelouch. She clenched her fist, hoping that her four years of training was kept in the past.

"I know Cornelia as much as anyone she knows because she and I went to Cambridge together." She revealed.

Inside of the cockpit, Lelouch's eyes widen. He never knew that she went to Harvard Knights Military Academy. He knows that place because that's where his mother used to go attend there when she was at Kimiko's age and graduated with the highest expectations as a Knight before being married to Charles.

"I see…" he murmured,

"Zero, the security around Cornelia would be tight and we won't have any means of escape." She reported.

"I was aware of that, Reaper." Lelouch noted, "Let's not try to disrupt them."

 _Even with my Geass, the level of security makes it too risky for me to simply stroll in and to let Kimiko escape. I guess I'll have to create an opening as I did with Clovis_. he thought as the knightmares converge to the G-1 command center. Just then, his phone started to vibrate and he picks up to see the caller.

"Hmm? Students Council room? I thought the Cat Festival meetings was scheduled for tomorrow." he wondered before his phone went silent, the caller ID wasn't on the screen. He thinks curiosity before paying back his attention to the battle. He noticed that three Gloucester Frames move quickly past the waiting Sutherland units. Lelouch looked over at the personal unit move out towards the Ghetto.

 _You're desperate, Cornelia, using your Royal Guard in such a manner._ Lelouch thought.

Kimiko watched the area map of how the Britannians were lined up. The Sutherlands are all gathering at the command center and only six knightmares were deployed to handle he Yamato Alliance.

"Cornelia's sending six units, they have to be better models than the rest." she saw the six Gloucesters embark into the Saitama Ghetto.

"This is Zero. N-1 will re-engage their IFF signal. Operate as a Britannian unit." Lelouch ordered.

Lelouch lowered his phone while he turned over to spot Kimiko's unit standing beside him. He tapped on his console while he watched the display on his computer. "You're awfully silent, Reaper, what are you thinking about?"

Kimiko stared at the maps of the area underneath them; a red line was drawn from the pipes from their current position and into the Tokyo Settlement. She exhaled while her eyes were focused on the map.

"An escape plan, if everything fails. Cornelia doesn't play by the book, so I'm thinking of a contingency plan that would cover our escape route." Lelouch let out a small laugh while he stared at the battle map again.

"You're quite a smart one, device a strategy already."

* * *

The resistance fighter activates his IFF signal. Waiting, the three Gloucesters moves in and what didn't expected from Lelouch or Kimiko. The Gloucesters didn't slow down and charges right at the Sutherland that activated its IFF signal. It stands while the three Gloucester charge at him with their lances out.

"Hey! What're you guys doing? Can't you read the IFF signal? I'm on your side!" He exclaimed but the Gloucesters did not heed to his radio responds. He shakes his head and starts to fire his rifle wildly. The Gloucester led by Guildford easily make swift work of the sole unit while it is pierced by all three of their lances. The unit sparks and explodes as the three continue onto the next target.

* * *

Lelouch looked surprised to see his bait didn't work.

"No confirmation?" he said, "Well then...N-2, transmit signal then fall back to the hospital ruins. B-1, R-2, hold your positions, fire only if attacked." As ordered, the resistances activates the IFF signal again and this time, the resistances wait around the Knightmare to wait for the signal.

* * *

Cornelia looks over with a content expression on her face. "They've transmitted another signal which means one thing." Her eyes stare at the monitors in front of her and start to think calmly. They've set an ambush. Send in more Gloucesters and surround them!"

* * *

The Gloucesters moves to the signal but instead, the three are separating into individual signals and moves around the west side of the signal before moving in along with the three others, encircling the empty areas, but not following the one with the IFF signal.

"They're not following?" he paused before realizing, "Oh, damn it! R-1, R-2, abort the ambush and fall back at once. Abort!" he ordered.

* * *

The map shows the IFF signal that was supposed to an ambush set up, but instead, it retreated along with the rest of the squad that was supposed to ambush the Gloucesters.

"Gloucesters have arrived at the indicated area. No sign of the enemy." The radar operator reported. Cornelia let out a smile, while she looked at the empty map. "He anticipated my move. It's possible we really are dealing with Zero himself."

* * *

Lelouch's expression grows more irate with every command to the terrorists under his command.

"P-2, N-3, circle around behind the enemy!" There is no response from the radio, while Lelouch's voice plays over abandoned radios inside a gutted out building. "What's wrong? Come in! P-2, N-3! Damn it! B-1, B-5, move in" Lelouch started to lose his composure while each and every member of that terrorist organization crumbles apart.

The resistances are growing more desperate as they tried to follow Lelouch's orders, but instead, the resistances are cowardly surrendering which ended up killing them.

"Idiots!" Kimiko shouted as the reports flooded in. Resistance fighters had stopped listening to him, and she knew what that would mean. Cornelia would kill them

 _I've never heard Zero losing his cool before, but it's going to take me a while to program this Knightmare frame to disperse its smoke screen._ She fiddles with an open panel and looks at the data on the main monitor. _If I manage to reconfigure this, I can get us out of here._

Then, she heard Cornelia's speakers go out the area. "Mission complete. All forces, take formation No. 4." Kimiko felt her heart was losing confidence when Cornelia cheated her way to get to Zero.

"Damn you Cornelia, You never play by the rulebooks!" she shouts and slam her desk with her fist, refusing to accept that humiliating defeat, even from Zero.

Lelouch was having his own frustrations inside of his cockpit. He felt the swarm of pity came through to his guts and bowed his head in shame.

"Beaten as easily. But that's not how the game was supposed to go." Lelouch cursed and gritted his teeth in anger.

"All Knightmare pilots, open your hatches and reveal your faces!" Kimiko and Lelouch both sit in shock while Cornelia's words echo through their cockpits. Lelouch paled when he heard that order. Kimiko felt her chest was heavy to breath and her face was disturbed with utter defeat that her only strategist is going to get killed.

"Cornelia!" Lelouch growled her name in anger that she humiliated him in the battle. Cornelia doesn't play fairly and would try everything she wants and she would do everything in her power to get her objective.

Gloucesters are patrolling down Sutherlands lined up in columns as the pilots shows out to reveal their face. One by one, the Gloucesters all patrolled in one file as the pilots revealed themselves and soon, it won't be long before their next.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I have a plan…" Kimiko finishes fiddling with her controls and looks at the red flash on her cockpit with the priming of the self detonation system.

"There's a manhole several meters from our position. In two minutes, I displace the smoke screen inside this Sutherland. That would buy you time."

"But what about you?"

"I'll find my way out of this, besides, if Cornelia finds out about my work around here, then I've set the Sutherland to self-detonate on my go."

"I won't allow that to happen! I will figure out a way…" he declared, but he was panicking more than ever. How can he escape with this amount of forces that surrounded Kimiko and him.

His mind is trying to fill the impossibilities of escaping, but

 _What do I do? If she gets me in a line-up without my mask, my identity will be exposed. That mustn't happen. Use my Geass? No, impossible. It won't work unless I look directly at them. The enemy is protected within Knightmares. That leaves the infantry and the other pilots._ He thought of any possible solutions to their problems.

 _Forget it, they're too many of them. How do I turn this around? No, would that work? Show them I'm Zero, then use the power? But then the Knightmares. Maybe I can start shooting and break out of here? Impossible, against Cornelia's Royal Guard that would be suicide._

"Open your hatch. It's your turn." A call breaks out of his thoughts and looks up to see Cornelia's Royal Guards in front of him in a Knightmare. His sweat runs down his cheek as he was facing a more experience solider than Kimiko.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and open your hatch." Guilford asked. Lelouch thought up of something that would help him buy time.

"Well, my hatch was damaged earlier in battle." he reported.

"I see, then we'll open it for you. Turn around. Well, come on." he ordered. Lelouch felt his hopes were diminished from the world. All his hard work, all his survival to take revenge, wasted. Finally, he gives in, "Yes, understood. At once, Sir." he complied.

Kimiko was shocked that she nearly jumped. Kimiko felt her faith in Zero was gone, disappeared from her heart. Zero was giving up on this fight? _What, Zero?!_ she furiously thoughted until a report came in from the scouts.

"Zero had been sighted!" Everyone turned their attention towards the figure that was standing on top of a destroyed building. To Lelouch's surprise and Kimiko's shock, they see 'Zero', stood with the wind blowing through his cape. The infantry soldiers aim their rifles up at him while Lelouch sits in shock.

"But, how can he be there, when he was in…" Kimiko was confused with the appearance of Zero on the scene. She turned to the Sutherland next to her. Zero was in there. She saw him went in and take off with her. _Unless it had to be a imposter._ She thought. The Gloucester swings its arm forward. "Squads four and six move forward capture him!" The Sutherland pilots reentered their knightmares and start to reactivate in order to get Zero. Using this distraction, she contacted Zero in the Sutherland.

"Zero, we're leaving!"

"Open fire!" Zero's body fell backwards. Using their chance, Kimiko pushes a button that discharges a thick smoke screen. "Eject now!"

Guilford turned over while the Slash Harken flew out and tore the head off Guilford's unit. At the same time, Lelouch and Kimiko pulled the ejection lever. The Sutherland's cockpit detaches while it shoots backward out of the smoke screen.

"What the…they were enemies amongst us?!" Guilford opens the canopy hatch and looks over at the thick smoke screen.

"Damn it, we can't…" His eyes widen while an explosion takes out the nearby two Sutherlands.

* * *

Cornelia stood up, "What just happened?!" She stares in shock at the damage to Guilford's unit and the loss of two of her own men.

"One of our Sutherland discharged a smoke screen and shot it's Harken out at Guilford's unit. We saw two ejection modules shoot off, before there was an explosion. It seems the pilot over-charged the filler to maximize the explosion." Cornelia walks forward with a eyes that study the plan for this escape route.

"I see, Zero was a decoy for the other two to escape. It takes quite a brilliant person to link a smoke screen, attack, ejection and explosion in such a small amount of time."

* * *

Deep beneath the sewers, Lelouch rans ahead of Kimiko while holding his helmet and close to his face and a gas mask to cover his face away from Kimiko as she had a pistol held tightly in her palm.

"I told you Zero!" She exclaimed. "I told you that Cornelia set a trap to get you!" She grunted in frustration of how stubborn he was trying to take on a different person. "And now, thanks to you, I've lost four agents in that sector." Lelouch gritted his teeth under the gas mask, hating the words that she said after the defeat by his sister. "And you said you would make a victory." She rolled her eyes

"It would have worked if we had more organised ranks!" he snapped anger rushed through his voice.

"Those idiots couldn't even put up a good fight for Nightwing!" Kimiko argued, "I only chose the people in Nightwing, not those renegade idiots who doesn't have the balls to do something as stupid as this." Lelouch slowed down a bit because his exhaustion was slowly taking root in his lungs and with the mask to make it more difficult.

"Then I shall oversee to your reconstruction plans." Lelouch declared.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at just how much he reminded her of a certain person whenever he lost. "But Nightwing needs to be reorganized." she pointed out as Kimko slowed her pace down, surprised that he wants more than just an organized resistances.

"Nightwing is faulty right now. The only option left for Japan is to recreate and form a new Army. If you have what it takes to take on Britannia on this scale, then we need more than just resistance groups and a few trained agents who have the skills, Reaper. We. need. an Army!" Lelouch declared. Kimiko stopped her pace when they were in the deep dark tunnel network that made their escape. She looked at 'Zero' with raised eyebrow.

"You're saying Nightwing is nothing but a relic of four years ago that earn its name back at Itsukushima?" She inquired.

"Of course not, you said that you've got agents who were professionals right?" He asked.

"Right."

"So, I want that reorganization plan into use. Hand the plans to me, and I will help you reorganize this entire area into something greater than the name itself." Kimiko's mouth twitched to form a smile that seemed to be very evil.

"Should I be glad Zero, or should I be afraid?" She asked.

"Why not a little bit of both?" Lelouch chuckled, addressing her as Zero.

"I believe that after we reconstruct Nightwing, what will be the outcome?"

"As the Nightwing ceased, it shall carry a new name for the legacy and the works of what the original Nightwing was made for, Reaper." Lelouch said.

"I want you to be my Commander-in-Chief on the battlefield." She was shocked to silence as she fell into her seat. "I heard that you were a better pilot in knightmare combat than any other pilots in the world, so in my presences, I would like to request two advanced units and one of them will represent the colors of Japan."

"I'll see if I can request something that would give us an edge on this fight." Said Kimiko. Lelouch's mouth formed a smile. Kimiko has already made the plans to take on a whole new level of experience.

"I promise you, you will not be disappointed." Lelouch vowed as she sighed when her thoughts turned to something he said before.

"As long as there is hope for the Japanese and to pave a way to declare war." she said.

"Why did you distract them?" Lelouch said suddenly. Before Kimiko could respond, she looks over while she aims the pistol. "Who is there?" Lelouch holds his hand and Kimiko lowers it. In the shadows, 'Zero' come walking out into the dim light.

"Reaper. I had someone disguised myself as the man who killed Clovis. There's a reason why I've got a back up plan." Lelouch pointed out, though it sound like he was lying. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least someone's got to have a alphabet plans if another fails." Lelouch said sheepishly as Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," was all Kimiko said as she removed her helmet mask and tosses it into the dirty waters before she turned to Lelouch and hits him on the arm.

"Just don't try to get yourself killed, like you did the last time." She turned to the 'Zero' figure in the front. "And you, who are you?"

"I'm just a agent for Zero." said a feminine voice that Kimiko was utterly surprised. Lelouch laid a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's one of ours." Lelouch convinced, but that doesn't make Kimiko be accepted by her appearance as Zero and that 'Zero' was standing here in the middle where he doesn't have a mask. She scuffed and walks away past the figure as she turned a corner. It would seem that the coast was clear and that Lelouch furiously removed his helmet gas mask and throws it aside.

"Damn it girl, what the hell were you doing out there?!" He shouted at the figure in front of him.

"I've told you, didn't I?" The woman inside of the costume removed the mask to reveal the green haired C.C, wearing his Zero outfit. He furrows his eyebrows at C.C with disappointment.

"I can't allow you to die," she responded. "But how foolish can you be, you let your guard down and Cornelia demolished you like dominos." Lelouch gritted his teeth with anger and turns to look at C.C.

"It would have work if I have better people like those agents Kimiko has!" he snapped. "I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal!" That's made C.C chuckled with amusement as she turned around and tossed his mask up and down.

"You sore loser. If you're really that good, you should be able to set up conditions the way you want." She shrugged.

Lelouch started to think about Kimiko and her agents. From what he's heard of, they seemed to be a better organization because Kimiko knows Kallen and she is is the leading fighter in this war. Frustrated with the results, he looks at the ruins of the ghetto from the hills across the river as it burns. His thoughts came to one conclusion.

"If this is what it mean to win, then I'll reorganize Nightwing into a organization that will fight the Britannians on even terms, an army to challenge their mighty powers. A people, a nation!"

* * *

 **Just because they met the second time without the mask, doesn't mean that she knows he's Zero yet, there will be times where she'll find out, and it's the hard way.**

 **I just want to make this more interesting to get things going.**

 **I hoped you enjoy rading this chapter, let me know how it was and don't forget to review, comment, favorite, or follow this story if you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Black Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **April 4th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Abandoned Ikebukuro Park, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **1032 hrs.**_

Within the week, after the humiliating defeat in Saitama, Lelouch began to take his opponent seriously as he read the reorganization plans for Nightwing, evaluated each members including her agents, along with their respective resistance groups including the Kallen Kozuki's group, specifically granting positions based on their score. So far, he's done a lot of small things for the Shinjuku resistance group, but as he evaluated the other agents, he accepted ⅓ of the people including the agents to join a new organization under a different name, but to carry out the Nightwing's job as the new resistance movement in Japan.

Kimiko's been thinking more of Zero. Her thoughts trained to the voice up close because she could've sworn that Zero sounded alot like Lelouch. Yet, she kept on denying it _._ Lelouch's was always at school.

After a week of reevaluating, Zero contacted Kimiko and the Kozuki's group to meet him in the abandoned Ikebukuro Park. Underneath an abandoned garage station mall at the Ikebukuro Park, everyone's eyes were wide open when they saw a huge purple van, which was the size of a house. It was luxurious, with gold linings, and anyone could easily tell, it was Britannian made. She opened the door to see Zero sitting calmly, if not too calmly, on a couch, glancing at them.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, offering a hand. "Come in. As of now, this place will be our hideout." she entered first and saw a second floor, before looking back at Zero.

"So this means that you learned from your mistake, Zero?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his mask, looking for any indication of him betraying them. He did not look away, and held to his calm composure.

"Of course. We're comrades, are we not?" she crossed her arms, cocking her head to one side.

"We'll see about that." she smirked playfully. She roved around the room as more people entered the van. Many, including Kallen, were so surprised to see this is their headquarters for a resistance cell of Nightwing.

"So I see that you read my reorganization plans, right?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I read it thoroughly and decided that Nightwing need a few more changes." Her eyes narrowed as she looked around herself, "So how did you managed to get this fabulous thing, or do you want me to?"

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman, who indulges my requests." Zero answered. Kimiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously and was about to object, but Zero already interrupted her. "Don't worry. No strings attached."

"So, you just asked for it?" Tamaki inquired, putting a hand to his head. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Still," Kallen interrupted. "No one would expect us in something like…this."

"Look, it's even got a t.v." Minami Yoshitaka, a friend of Ohgi, added, sitting down and taking up the remote to turn on the television. They all paused as the news popped up, showing Lake Kawaguchi, and in the background, was a large hotel that stands in the middle of the lake with three bridges.

"I'm here at Lake Kawaguchi centre hotel. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japanese Liberation Front." the news reported announced. Kimiko's eyes widened.

"Oh god no…" she whispered.

"What's happening?" Ohgi asked, stepping up beside her. She did not answer, too drawn in with anxiety for what was occurring while they were hiding.

"Members of the Sakuradite meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students." The screen changed to what appeared to be a recorded filming of inside the building. They were all Britannians. Civilians and even co-worker employees of the hotel. One of them had blonde hard and the other two are orange and a bespectacled olive haired girl, cringing in fear. All of them were teenage Britannian girls. Kallen gasped when she saw those teenage girls.

"From the Student Council…" she whispered, her eyes widening.

"What?" Kimiko asked, turning fully to Kallen.

"At my school, I know those girls…" Kallen answered, not looking away from the screen. Kimiko glanced as Zero seemed to sit up at this piece of news, and decided to store it for later, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she turned again to the screen.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, of the now defunct Japanese Military."

"That damned idiot!" Kimiko muttered.

"Sakuradite is an essential component in high temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply." Kimiko frowns with dissatisfaction in her face. She glanced at Zero again, who seemed deep in thought.

"Here, at the yearly Sakuradite meetings, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed around the world's nations. It is no exaggeration to say that the outcome will determine the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the world gathering by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

"Kusakabe, you asshole." she cursed again, massaging her temples, not noticing Zero stands up.

"So they made their move." he said, as though it was nothing more than an interesting piece of the news.

"They're easily the biggest Anti-Britannian force in Japan. And now their pride hurt." Kent sighed.

"Because of us?" Inoue snorted. Kimiko nodded.

"Possibly." she ventured, turning to Zero, crossing her arms in thought.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that! Because they're all going to end up dead." Tamaki tried to joke. Kimiko glanced again as Zero reached for his phone, glancing for a moment at the screen before hanging up. Kimiko wondered who that was, and why he did not answer the call, but did not think on it too much. There was much more to worry about, as Zero began handing out orders.

 _Ah_ … she thought, as she watched the group disperse to get their work done. _So it begins…_ Kimiko paused in her work as she leaned against the frame, watching Zero watch a smaller television alone, hand on head. She glanced at the television, and saw an interview of one of the student's father's.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" he claimed indignantly, and Kimiko had to look away for a moment, her mind turning to the hostages.

 _It's strange. Why is Cornelia, the most aggressive Princess in the Empire, be holding back?_ she thought. There had to be a reason and only one conclusion floated into her head as her eyes widened to something to her recognition. She turned to Zero.

"Zero," she called, in a panicked, soft voice, "there's someone in the building…" he stood, "And I'm starting to think it's someone special for the princess."

"I'm starting to think about the same thing." he said quietly, as he made his way to the door, pausing as he passed her, touching her arm, whispering,

"Keep it to yourself." she nodded as Kallen began towards them.

"Zero…what will happen to the hostages?" she asked quietly, clutching a bag to her chest. Kimiko remained silent, looking at the floor, wondering what she was feeling now. To have friends there, that was unfathomable.

"Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannian's alive." he said heavily, turning towards the hallway. Kallen looked to the floor.

"Yeah." she agreed quietly again. "I'm sure you're right…" Kimiko touched her shoulder.

"They'll be okay." she said, a little too positively, making Kallen smile a little, before it disappeared. Ohgi came in with a box, with contents Kimiko could not see.

"Hey Zero, I found these. Should I hand them out to everybody?" Ohgi asked. Kimiko raised an eyebrow of interest at this. "I mean, as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip, but we're just a resistance group for Nightwing."

"Wrong." Zero announced so sharply, it took even Kimiko back. "We're not Nightwing anymore, is that clear?" Kimiko's jaw dropped silently.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Nightwing made a decline that caused the demise halt for the movement, and as the last of Nightwing remains, we need a new movement that is stronger than Nightwing."

"Then what are we exactly?" Kimiko asked the dreaded question, taking a step forwards almost hesitantly.

"What we are…" Zero began, as though trying to find the words. "What we are trying to be…" He threw his arm out. "Are Knights of Justice!" he stated grandly. Kimiko scowled over the fact about being knights. The others leave Kimiko and Zero alone. She glances at Zero.

"So, that's what you've done, didn't you?" She asked. "You've demolished my work and recreated it into you own."

"It had to be done, Reaper." Zero answered, "If the movement slows down, then the movement stops. I can't let the Nightwing's cause be wasted. Their actions had lead this far and I was inspired of how they were able to fight for this long without the support from a country. That is the reason why i've made the choice to reconstruct a new organization, Reaper. I have to repay you for my defeat back at Saitama, it was a shame that I let your people get caught in this mixture." Kimiko nodded, understand why he had to reorganize the work that she and her original agents made four years ago. She was prepared to leave when Zero stopped her.

"Wait,." he paused her as she glances at him, "Unlike the others, you're uniform is going to be different." he revealed, as she raises her eyebrows with deception. She thought about her own uniform, but he has something in his mind that is not really too revealing, but perfect for her character.

"What? Why?" she questioned. Zero reaches for his closet to grab a hang, that shows her the uniform that will be remembered. When he showed her the new uniform, she gasped when she looks at it with astonishment. It's one of the uniforms that the former Sakoto household guards usually wore.

"I've read about how the Sakoto house security used to wear these as their rank. Those who've passed the set of trials have earned the right to wear the hood." he had told her as he handed hers in private. "And I believed that four years ago, in Itsukushima, you've earned that uniform." Kimiko looked at Zero with so much feeling that she just wants to hug him so much right about now.

"How did you know to make one?" She asked.

"Lets just say…" Zero said, "I had a friend one time when he was in the Sakoto private security." Kimiko smirked, but dropped her mouth when a second thought came to her mind.

"Why is my uniform different? Wouldn't it be better if I blended in with the others?" she asked darkly. He shook his head. "You're my ace-pilot. Aces have their own privilege. It shows that it is the symbol of what remains of Japan. This will show Britannia, that we mean business." Silently, she takes the uniform without saying a word for awhile. "I would like to speak with everyone concerning a strategy I have. I've decided to take action."

* * *

Inside the main room, a few of the members were already dressed in the black uniforms while the rest of them wore their usual clothes. They saw Zero and Kimiko walked down with her hanged uniform. Kimiko held her uniform while Kallen stood beside her. Zero walks over to the Television,

"People in this room, The Japan Liberation Front has taken over Lake Kawaguchi and are doing something that I cannot allow it to go on. One cannot fight Britannia by mindlessly killing the citizens who were wrongful for the misdeeds the government has caused. We need to gain the trust of the people again, and that is why I wanted all of you to join Miss Reaper here," he gestured to Kimiko, "And I to become something greater. Nightwing was formed to become the largest resistance movement in all of the other areas, but the movement is growing weaker, so we had become the successor to Nightwing. Not as a resistance, not as agents for the Reaper, but as soldiers. Knights for Justice!" He clenches his fist, and throws it to his side.

"This will be our new debut, a new organization that will surpass Nightwing that will crush Britannia, and unite the people under us." Zero looked over at the members of Ohgi's resistance group.

"Do you accept this? This is the chance of a lifetime, a more powerful resemblance than Nightwing." The group all unanimously agree withy their new start as a more organized unit of soldiers staring over at Kimiko's content expression.

"So, shall we begin?"

* * *

 _ **April 4th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel, Area 11**_

 _ **2032 hrs,**_

After hours of preparing, the group moves into the hotel. Kimiko took deep breaths as they drove silently, in their new uniforms and indeed, in a stolen TV station vehicle. All the members are wearing the same type of uniform. A pure, jet black color uniforms, with silver outlinings. However, Kimiko wore something else.

A black short sleeve shirt with a zipper in the center and a hood big enough to cover her head and eyes, leaving some of her teal hair from the hood. Color coded with dark cyan for the outlines of the shirt and her tunics and a dark cyan sash belt, extending its extra strap to her right, with her Japanese katana strapped to her back and a brown leather belt with a infinity symbol as the belt buckle. Her uniform is also donned with long skirt that covers her legs and her inside grey tunics from her shirt extends downwards from the back to cover her bottom. Trousers were worn, and high knee leather boots will give it the edge in close combat. Her hoodie was large enough to cover her entire upper head and black neoprene balaclava that covers her mouth.

It was one of the uniforms that her previous guard were most of the time before the war. She glanced outside. The military had a blockade that leads to the hotel across the bridge with the surrounding area full of water. The lights flash on the slowly moving news vehicle, as Zero was standing on top of the van. The soldiers and the Sutherland pilots quickly align their targets at Zero, and some others at the vehicle itself.

"So, how do you think we'll rescue the prisoners?" Kimiko shrugged. typing on a small laptop with a satellite view displayed on the monitor.

"Beats me, as long as the hostages are safe, then we can be a good use for Kusakabe." Kimiko taps to get a schematic structure of the hotel.

"As it seems, Britannia is trying to send forces via this access route that runs at the bottom of the hotel. The JLF members have set up some sort of linear cannon at the end of that route eliminating any chance to an entrance way. Also any infiltration attempts were thwarted, they are not novices to this game." Ohgi looked at the screen and pointed at it.

"How are you getting such a clear image of the scene?" Kimiko looked over and let out a smile.

"I'm borrowing one of the richest Britannian corporation's GPS satellites. I'm using a multi-directional lock out, so it's impossible to track my control over this satellite." Ohgi rubbed his head, and sighed deeply. "Wow, that's pretty useful talent."

"I learned a lot during my absences." Kallen glanced over her shoulder to look at Kimiko, noting of how she learned to do all of that.

"Hey, when Zero went off about justice earlier, what do you think he meant?" Ohgi asked, and lowly.

"Don't know. But we may die first before we answer. Seems our escape routes been cut off." Kallen answered for Kimiko. Kimiko smirk a little, as she glanced outside at the dark sky, the lights of the Britannian military dotting their way, as whispers of confusion and anxiety raked through the van.

"Even so…" she smiled, as everyone in the van turned to her, abandoning their talk. "Tonight is going to be a good night?" Kallen glanced outside, and turned back to Kimiko, who smiled, and gripped her hand.

"Don't worry. Zero's not entirely stupid. He has a plan." she assured, causing the tension in the van to goes down, which certainly was a relieve.

The van pulls in front of the long stretch leading towards the hotel only to be stopped by Cornelia, and her two knights in their Gloucesters, Andreas Darlton and Gilbert Guilford, besides the princess. A risk factor that Lelouch couldn't take as Lelouch stared at Cornelia with a glare.

 _Cornelia_ … he thought, staring at the imposing and threatening knightmare frame in his way with its pilot, Cornelia. _As much as I'd love to get you back right here and now, you're more useful to me alive_. A small smirk played on his face, as his eyes suddenly shone at the challenge. _If you do what I predict, I won't need to use my Geass._ Cornelia stepped out of her frame, hand on hip.

"Well well, we meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front?" Cornelia asked coldly, taking him in with utter contempt. "Or perhaps you intend to help us?" she mocked, her mouth attempting to twitch to a confident smirk, which seemed lost to her at that moment. "Regardless," she continued, "our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And for the death of my half brother, Clovis," Cornelia pulls out a elongated pistol and aims it over at Zero. "I shall take my revenge right here!" She declared, finger already touching the trigger, but not pressing it.

"Cornelia, which would you choose?" Lelouch announced loudly, pulling the attention away from her and towards him. "Clovis, who is dead…" Cornelia's eyes narrowed as he continued, "or Euphemia, who is alive?" Cornelia's determined face shatters into becoming more anxious of how Zero was able to figure out this beforehand. Lelouch smiles once more underneath the mask with his observation now complete.

 _My suspicions confirmed. My first task at hand is completed…_ Lelouch smirked again under his mask, waiting for an answer from the startled Princess. _You haven't changed, dear sister…_ his smirk continued, as memories of Cornelia, and Euphemia flew through threw his head.

 _You've always doted on sweet little Euphemia._ Lelouch paused in his thoughts as his mind turned to memories of his sisters and Kimko, playing out on the field. _That's why you won't take aggressive action…_ He observed the struggling Princess clench her teeth. Her hand continued to remain unsteady. _You're emotions are getting in the way._

"It is within my power to save Euphemia for you!" he interrupted her jumbled thoughts, as her eyes widened further, to that of amazement and utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" she spat at him, determined to remain strong to the end.

"I said I am able to rescue her!" Lelouch continued loudly. He smirked again as she slowly took him in, glancing around, before gritting her teeth and grudgingly lowering her weapon. Kimiko's mouth slightly opened in utter disbelief. Cornelia will allow their van to pass unharmed, not even turning to look as Zero as he passed right by he, determined to keep her eyes in front of her. The other people in the van were stunned to silence as well, as Kimiko's thoughts turned to whether the foolish Captain was going to let Zero come.

 _This would mean one thing_ … she thought to herself, gazing at the hotel, knowing they were silently watching them enter. _Either they will welcome Zero as one of their own, or simply treat him as an uninvited guest..._ Her mind paused, as the gates opened, as Kimiko's mouth twitched into a hidden smirk.

* * *

Cornelia glared at the man who killed her brother, but the risk of having Euphemia being killed by the Elevens would mean that she would take down every single Japanese around this region.

"Viceroy, what are we doing?" Darlton asked, as he watched the van disappeared behind the gates.

"I believe that by letting Zero go in, we can buy some time before the next hostage is executed." She explained, as her mouth started to form a smirk, "So, this is our chance. We can hit them both at the same time."

* * *

The Special Engineering Corp was standing by next to the G1 command building, overseeing the hotel from a distant as the night sky was lit with the flashes of white lights from the military blockade and the waters cooly remained still for a time being. The scientist, Lloyd Asplund was in the telecoms with the Viceroy, who personally send in a order to get the Lancelot moving.

"Wonderful! I want to thank you for that lovely order!" Lloyd cheered after the Viceroy gives the order to the Special Corp. as he laughed with joy. "Ha ha ha! They said you've got the green light, Lancelot! You've orders to charge right into that linear cannon in the tunnel!" Suzaku and Cecile were both surprised, but Cecile was mostly shock. It was a suicide mission to charge right towards a linear cannon that destroyed three Sutherlands in one shot.

"Wait a minute, you mean they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?" She inquired, which Lloyd responded with a nod.

"Yep, seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guard." He said.

"Seems like?! But Lloyd-"

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku interrupted Cecile's protest to object with the order, getting her to glance at the determination in his eyes that shows how serious he was.

"I'm ready. Please let me do it." He said, "If Lancelot and I are needed, and we're able to give the hostages an opportunity to be saved, then I'll do it. Even if it means being a decoy."

Cecile can't make a protest about him, but she agreed regardless of the course that it has to do with getting killed by a cannon. Suzaku zips his pilot suit and pulls the plug connected to the Lancelot's keyhole before pushing the activation key to ignite the knightmare. Cecile gets in contact through the headset on his right ear

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, here is a guideline for your mission." Cecile sends a diagram schematics of the hotel, showing the structure for a tower at this size with an underground network that has the linear cannon blocking the only route to the hotel.

"According to prime search the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel." The yellow arrow makes a pointed route towards the hotel with the only support unit for the hotel that would cause the hotel to submerge underwater, but to leave the hostages on top of the hotel floor safe for the reinforcements to arrive.

"Once on site you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the building. The area with the hostages should hold out for 8 minutes. Hostage rescue and mop up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the VARIS to destroy the foundation. Set the Impact Rail to Anti-Material Level 3." The Lancelot attached it's hip slash harkens to a crane that will lower itself to the tunnel network with a new attachment. The Lancelot was equipped with a Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire (VARIS), a special armament designed exclusively for the Lancelot. A revolutionary weapon based on railgun technology, it fires beam-like rounds. It boasts destructive power far greater than that of the coilgun-based Assault Rifles used by other Knightmare Frames.

"The only variable in this is that pesky linear cannon waiting for you in the tunnel. Space is tight in there, the Lancelot will only have a 47.8% evasion rate." Lloyd explained from the console as he and Cecile watched the Lancelot being taken to the hole.

"Are we really going through with this?" Cecile asked, looking at Lloyd with concern.

"Yep, make sure you both pull out of there before it's too late. Lancelot might be wrecked, that would be unacceptable." Said Lloyd as the Lancelot lowers itself down to the hole. The red lights from the tunnel has flared around the Lancelot as the knightmare was closer to the ground.

"Before it's too late?" Suzaku asked.

"No?" Lloyd amused.

"Understood." was all Suzaku said as the slash harkens detached from the crane on the surface and the Lancelot takes a stand, ready to charge at the linear cannon.

"Twelve minutes to operation start. Commencing countdown.

* * *

The news van started to move across the bridge with the Britannian forces standing completely down. When the view of the Britannians are moving out of sight, Kimiko takes out a pistol from her right drop leg holster and twisted on a suppressor at the end of her while everyone looks at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" Ohgi asked, looking back with shock on his face.

"When I formed Nightwing, I refuse to condone terrorism and that's what we're going to do: liberate the facility and rescue the hostages." Kallen stared out the corner of her eye while the van came to a stop. Zero leaped off the roof, and approached the JLF members.

The back door of the van opened, and Kimiko stepped out holding the weapon.

"What are you doing?!" The JLF members aimed at Kimiko while she smiled at them from under her balaclava.

"What does it look like?" She dared, "We're taking the hostages, it would be a shame if you were to die here." A red dot laser sight appears on the soldier's heads while Kallen, and the others aimed their weapons at the guards.

"Because of your actions, I've been given a contract, so here's what we're going to do." She explained, "You're going to lead my guys to the Yacht docked at the rear of this hotel. After that, my other guys will make you lead them to the hostages and will have the give kill order if you try anything funny, so lead the way." She looked both her left and right sides before the group proceeds to find the dock and the hostages while she and Zero are to meet Kusakabe in person.

Kimiko and Zero walked silently through the empty, deserted floors of the hotel. She definitely was not going to let Kusakabe get away with this madness. And neither does Zero.

"How much time do we have before Cornelia sets one of her plans into motion?" she asked, as they entered the elevator.

"Not much." Zero answered honestly. For some reason, he was perfectly calm, despite the circumstances that was going on from the outside and inside. "Cornelia is not one to wait around. If anything goes wrong, then she'll be holding me responsible." Kimiko nodded in agreement. The elevator stops.

"Be careful of Kusakabe." she warned before the doors opened and the duo makes their way to Kusakabe's private room.

"I'm always careful." he said softly. The doors opened, revealing two guards guarding a large door, which Kimiko guessed, was where Kusakabe was. They nodded to Zero, allowing them entrance, glancing curiously at Kimiko as she passed. Her eyes narrowed as they set on the man, sitting on the couch, in front of a wall size flag of Japan, almost relaxed, eyes staring at them.

"Captain Josui Kusakabe." Zero said respectively, making his way to the middle of the room with Kimiko.

"So you are the renowned Zero?" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow in a mock. Zero nodded slightly.

"I suppose I am…" he said with a slight chuckle. Kusakabe's eyes turned to the hooded Kimiko.

"Hm? And who is this might be?" he asked suspiciously. Kimiko's eyes darkened at the grey ones.

"Oh please, you should know me already..." she said darkly, pulling her hood down from her head to reveal her black hair with teal highlights and fire spitting blue eyes. All eyes widened momentarily when they saw who it was.

"R-Reaper?!" Kusakabe gasped.

"What is the meaning of this, Kusakabe?" She asked, removing her balaclava mask underneath her neck as Kusakabe clenched his fist holding a katana as he stood in front of her, argumentatively repulsive by her expression.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kusakabe asked, upheaving his chest. "This is to act against the oppressors whose capture our own prisoners, but what about you?" He pointed at her. "What's a girl like you doing with Zero?"

"Didn't you know?" she tilted her head, "I'm giving Zero a fighting chance." she pointed out.

"So, you're supporting him then?" he question, anger was seeping in his voice.

"Of course," she agreed. "Unlike this man, you killed civilians. Demand a ransom for a life, that's terrorism in my bingo book, mister." she pointed outside to the balcony where they executed the hostages. "There are several platoons out there while you murder civilians who have nothing to do with this war, but our own." She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "You're losing your patience in this war."

"You asked like you're collaborating with the people who've subjugated our own?!" Kusakabe argued. "They're still the people who oppress us!" he argues angrily, nostrils flaring at being questioned by the supplier.

"And you're the ones who are oppressing them now!" she blurted out, causing them to pause.

"Do you expect the Britannian Empire to negotiate with a cowardly, barbaric act that is called _Terrorism_?" she questioned further, but he didn't responded back.

"I thought I could trust you to do a simple task that wouldn't be like this." She narrowed her eyes to a disappointment. "I guess I was wrong, Kusakabe."

"Indeed, the Reaper holds a very prominent point." Zero took a step forward, taking in the situation. Kimiko glanced at him.

"These actions are caused by terrorism and terrorism is something she and I cannot be called justice." said Zero as he held out a hand. "However, I shall offer you a chance, Kusakabe. You can join me and Reaper in a new journey to surpass this movement into a brand new rebellion." Kusakabe scoffed.

"You mean join your ragtag resistances movement called the 'Nightwing'?" he referred to the second largest resistance movement that made its appearance after the Ghost of Itsukushima claimed the rebellion.

"This is not Nightwing I'm talking about. This is a more perfectly organized group of soldiers fighting for the same cause that Nightwing cannot accomplished." Zero explained, "There are many golden opportunities to join me and together, we can do the impossible." Kusakabe only narrowed his eyes as she slouched back his couch.

"I rather stay with the men I swore to lead than join a man whose nothing but a coward to hide his face." he declined. Kimiko's eyes grew widen. He refused to joined. After all that he offers, he declines his acceptance to join Zero."

"I see…" Zero said softly as he lowered his hand. "You have no intention of joining?"

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us." he demanded suddenly, causing Kimiko's eyes to narrow. "It's disrespectful not to." Zero instead inclined his head.

"I understand. But before I do, I'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?" he asked. Kusakabe leaned forward, his answer already on his tongue.

"Gain attention! I want this country and the world to know the Japanese aren't dead yet!" His answer was obvious. Kusakabe would do any means necessary to achieve victory over the new Viceroy.

"How stale…" Zero announced softly, his voice carrying throughout the room. Kimiko turned to him and back to Kusakabe, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Like Nightwing, you people are so obsolete…" he said with a finalised tone, as though it were a mere fact he had just come upon. "There is no saving you…"

"What?! Why you arrogant-" a guard yelled, leaping beside Kusakabe, who was again stunned to silence. Kimiko moved forward, a glare pausing the man from further action. Glancing back at Kusakabe, who stared at Zero.

"Explain what you mean by that, Zero?"

* * *

The Lancelot stands ready as the pilot, Suzaku Kururugi, tightens his grip around the controls and the sticks of the machine.

"M.E. Boost." Suzaku declared as his face hardens with determination and with Cecile on the other line declaring, "Lancelot, now launching!"

The white knightmare frame puts into throttle. The landspinners screeched as the wheels makes the boost higher and the knightmare frame zooms through the tunnel like a shooting star. The Lancelot raes towards the end of the tunnel where the linear cannon was visible.

A massive coilgun built from four Glasgows or the Burais variants. The four Knightmares are arranged along both sides of the cannon for support, and their heads are attached to a circular disc on the top of the cannon for a 360 degree field of view.

"Reaction confirmed, one enemy Knightmare." The JLF pilot announced after he get a radar signature confirmed. "It moves twice as fast as the others."

"So what? It'll end up like the rest." Said the leading pilot for the cannon. "Super Electro Magnetic Shrapnel Cannon, fire!" He declared as the Raikou fires a high velocity shell which releases two-dozen steel ball bearings that can tear through Knightmare Frames, as well as most other targets with ease.

The factspheres on the chest opened to detect a enemy fire and the Lancelot halted its advance before retreating back. The steel ball bearings all sparked and exploding rocks everywhere around the Lancelot and the tunnels, but the Lancelot was able to dodge it all as it retreats back and charged back towards the Raikou.

* * *

"I've brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Colonel to see. She claims she's Princess Euphemia!" Everyone in the room paused with what they were saying as they heard the commotion coming from outside of the door. The tension in the room sprang to new levels. Kimiko turned quickly from the door, anxiously placing the visor over her eyes again.

Under the mask, Lelouch speculated that it had to be his sited by the door, doing the honorable and yet stupidest thing she would always do.

"ZERO, THERE'S NO POINT TALKING ANYMORE!" Kusakabe exclaimed, unsheathing his katana sword to strike Lelouch. When Kusakabe was about to slice, Unnoticed by anyone, Lelouch's left eyehole opened to reveal his activated Geass.

"Die…" he whispered.

When Kimiko finally pulled her balaclava mask and hood on, she turned back, her eyes widening in horror at the scene that unfolded. Kusakabe, suddenly turned the katana he tried to strike Zero onto himself, plunging it into his stomach, willingly. He fell to the floor, blood seeping into the carpet as his men all monotonously raised their guns to their heads.

BANG!

They joined Kusakabe on the ground, lying dead on the floor. Kimiko stared in shock, back to Zero as the door opened in alarm.

"Colonel!" a JLF soldier cried out, as Zero quickly shot him in the arm to silence him.

"Calm yourselves." he demanded, holding the gun at waist height.

"Zero…" the whisper of one figure drifted into the room.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide, when they realised how meaningless this operation was, and also," Lelouch glanced at Kimiko, who was looking at them. "Reaper has disapproved of this operation." Her eyes fixated at Zero and at figure behind the man.

The 3rd Imperial Princess of the Britannian Empire, Euphemia Li Britannia. Her yellow dress was a disguised with her pink hair in twin buns and let the rest of her hair flow behind her back.

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners…you haven't changed." Kimiko turned to him in surprise when he mentioned that last part of his sentence, as Euphemia blinked as though stunned.

* * *

The Lancelot kept on taking the blasts from the Raikuo's shell as the ball bearings hits the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shield that withstands the impacts from the steel balls.

"Yes. It can take this level of destructive force." said Suzaku. The Raikou fires another shot at the Lancelot that pushes the machine back to the other side before advancing back towards the Raikou.

"That thing broke through salvo number five. I can't believe it!" Said a JLF piot after seeing the unit holding out on its own. The pilots inside of the knightmare frame were both getting more and more desperate to take down the unit, but the Lancelot was too greatly intact because of the Blaze Luminous shield.

"Just don't panic! Deploy the quad-link free-firearm gun, batteries too. We'll shield this final defense with our lives!" The Raikou had the arms on the open side of each Knightmare replaced with a linkable cannon, creating four secondary cannons in case the main cannon fails to destroy the target.

The Lancelot makes the fifth charge at the cannon, but the Raikou fires another shot that caused the shells to hit only the Blaze Luminous shields instead.

Inside the cockpit, Suzaku breathes deeply with such anxiety as the machine can withstand the blows, but the time was wasting with every shot count for the cannon to reload every second. Not wanting to waste a second, Suzaku gets connected through Cecile.

"Ms. Cecile, it's time for me to use the VARIS." He declared, causing a gasp at the end of the line.

"No, you could get killed!" She gasped as another shell hits the Lancelot, but Suzaku held its forearms up to prevent the ball bearings from hitting his machine that caused the entire knightmare to pushed back another further, but kept on charging through the smoke and debris.

"There's no room for me to evade, I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot!" Suzaku declared as the Lancelot makes it through the smoke with the VARIS pulled out and Suzaku takes aim with the front barrel extending to match its damaging firepower.

* * *

Alone in the room where the JLF guard were taken away by a group of new black uniformed guards. The three of them stood in silence for a while. Kimiko and Lelouch stared at Euphemia, with some nostalgia from his childhood to the present. Kimiko was gazing at her with nothing in her eyes to blow her cover in front of the Sub-Viceroy. Euphemia was glancing between him and Kimiko, understandably confused with who the woman was and who was this man. Kimiko's face grimaced a bit under the balaclava mask and the hood, seeing how Euphemia would always do something foolish like she always does. As the silence dragged on, Lelouch breaks the ice.

"I heard that you're the Sub-Viceroy now, Your Highness. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Lelouch stated, addressing her full name as a princess to Britannia. Euphemia turned her gaze completely on him with narrowed eyes.

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with." she said truthfully, standing tall to be confident to confront the man who murdered her brother.

"No," he said. "It was because Clovis was murdered. That was my handiwork." Her eyebrows knitted together in remembrance of this fact, as her brave face melted a few degrees. "He begged pathetically for his life to the very end." Lelouch provoked Euphemia to be more tighten in anger. Her hands balled together into fists. "He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the _deaths_ of Elevens." Kimiko scowls of anger at that word. Euphemia dipped her head slightly, not taking her eyes of him.

"So was that the reason you killed my brother?" she asked lowly, her jaw clenching. Her chest lowers a bit in anger. Lelouch paused a second, before choosing to answer honestly.

"No."

"Then why?!" she demanded angrily, lifting her chest to challenge him. He paused for a second before answering something that will make both Euphemia and Kimiko feel uncertain.

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor." he answered calmly, not flinching at all. Euphemia gasped, as her eyes widened at his answer, hesitantly taking a step back. Even Kimiko was shocked with the answer as her widened eyes glanced at Zero.

 _What? Does he know the Emperor?_ Her mind questions about his history to the Royal family. _How did he knew that Clovis is his son? Does he have any connections to the Imperial Family?_

"That reminds me…" he said. Suddenly, he reached into his pocket inside his cape and brandished his sidearm, aiming directly at Euphemia's forehead. "You're one of his children too, aren't you?" As quick as a bullet, Kimiko immediately placed a hand on the gun, gripping it tightly, refusing to let Zero kill Euphemia. Euphemia gasped in surprise. She stares at the hooded girl as if she was a ghost or something that make her stiff.

"Zero," she snapped loudly. "We don't have time for this." Euphemia trained her eyes on her, widening in surprise, wondering why on earth she was helping her. "Release her with the rest of the hostages. Think of the results of such actions you'll be facing if her body was found." she continued, not glancing at Euphemia. He stared at Euphemia for three more seconds. "You owe me, Zero!" she hissed lowly, daring him to deny her. Lelouch gazed down at her for a moment before slowly turning back to Euphemia.

Neither of them moved as Kimiko held the pistol tightly to stop the slide from moving and the bullet from going, but Zero held the grip of the pistol in the similar feeling that made him want to shoot now.

"I don't like talking about the past," she said before he could say anything, or ask her about what she had just done. "but let this be a positive message to the world. That we are merciful, but not terrorists."

Lelouch started to found himself questioning whether he would do it. If Kimiko had not intervened, he would've shot his sister. He sighed, unable to truly answer that question, as his gaze turned towards the dead JLF members.

Of course, he should have expected Kimiko to intervene. And a small smile twitched onto lips behind his mask as he gazed outside, staring at the military barricaded outside of the hotel. Kimiko still firmly grips his gun, not letting go.

* * *

"Use maximum output! I don't give a damn if it destroys the guns!" said the leader, "Be prepared to die defending this spot! Smash him!" The leader exclaimed as the Raikou fires its shot at the Lancelot. The knightmare had the VARIS rifle loaded and the Raikou loaded.

At the same time, both machines fires their guns. The Raikou fired its shell that releases two dozens of ball bearings while the Lancelot fires a strange blue beam that streak through the tunnel like a blue light of a star. The VARIS beam passed through the ball bearings that shatters them to crumbles as the bullet makes it through the cannon. The Raikou then makes a explosion so big that it caused the water to rise from the tunnels underneath the bridge. Everyone on the surface was so dumbstruck that the Lancelot was able to do the job of what no ordinary knightmares can do,

The Lancelot then emerges from the water and reloads the VARIS with a new set of ammunition. Suzaku takes aim at the support unit underneath the hotel and squeezed the trigger. The Lancelot fires a burst of bullets that streaks with green at the support beam. The beam gives into the weight of the hotel and the hotel starts to sink at the precise angle where it's being submerged by the lake water.

The Lancelot lands on the highway while Suzaku zooms in on a single window to see the silhouette of Zero.

"It can't be…" The camera shakes while secondary explosions start to blow alongside the interior of the hotel. Suzaku watches in shock while Cornelia stands in shock with fear for Euphemia's life in her eyes.

BOOOOOOOM!

Then a second later, another explosion occurred. Then the third. The hotel erupted in a series of explosions that violently shook the earth. The waters rapidly rushes in and out like a storm. The hotel exploded like it was a volcano. Cornelia's eyes widened in horror as the hotel burst into flames, collapsing down into the lake.

"EUPHIE!" she screamed, her voice heightened by the microphone, but she didn't care. All she cared about, was that Euphemia was in the inferno.

The explosion was so big that even the Lancelot itself drops down and jumps back into the fray.

"My friends!" Suzaku cried.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't!" Lloyd cried out for Suzaku because not for his live, but for the Lancelot more than Suzaku.

The entire area was filled with rumbles, fire, and smoke that shows no existences of the hotel anymore. Everything was burned to the ground. When the ashes of the smoke and debris lifted, a yacht came into a view.

"Your Highness! It's Zero!" Cornelia spun on the spot, staring at the television, that indeed did hold Zero's mask upon it. "What are you up to?!" she hissed.

Euphemia sat on the lifeboat she was in, shocked made it to her core. She watched Zero from a lifeboat along with two of her bodyguard that were assigned to escort her whenever they need to protect her.

"My dear Britannians," he announced, aware he was being publicly broadcast all around Area 11. "Have no fear." he assured, broadcasting lifeboats containing the hostages, safe and alive, untouched by the blaze. "All the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

Every Britannians who were watching this broadcasting are relieved that the operation was indeed a success, but for those who were around the military blockade and at the hotel felt like Zero was humiliating how useless they were in making an attempt that demonstrated how weak they were. Cornelia was set on Zero that her fist formed to clench with anger for not only the humiliation of her operation, but for the actions that are insanely mental to blow up the entire hotel and risk the lives of the hostages, including her sister.

"Of all the brazen audacity…" Cornelia hissed, clenching her fists in anger at his bluntest way of showing the world how he did what the Britannian Empire couldn't do. She looks at him with regret anger growing inside her. However, she gave a great sigh of relief, as the sight of Euphie in one of the boats, looking scared, shocked, confused, but alive. "If we attack you, all those people will become your hostages, won't they?" Cornelia's eyes trailed back onto the figure of Zero, however, her eyebrows furrowed as a figures hopped from the bridge of the yacht and stands besides Zero. "Why is that one wearing a different uniform?" Cornelia whispered, as she watched them. She seemed to be focusing on a distantly familiar uniform. The way it was designed must mean that it belongs to a Japanese. She stood, the way she wore her hood is the general aura of her, as though she held more pride than anyone else there.

Kimiko stood beside Zero at his right side, eyes covered by the hood and balaclava covering her mouth. She wanted to hear what Zero has to say and how the entire world would respond to a man who is making a very prominent appearance as the man who declares war on Britannia.

The lights on the yacht shines to reveal a new group of people in black uniforms with Zero standing in the center, and Kallen besides him. Everyone in the boat are bowing their heads except for Kallen. This group of oddly unknown people has made a stir in the community.

"People!" he announced strikingly, directed at the whole world. "Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit!" Zero commanded strongly. "We…are the Black Knights!" Kimiko felt a smirk twinge onto her face. _How ironic…_ she thought. _A resistance group referring themselves as Knights_.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield!" he announced. "Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians." she smiled at that, realising immediately what he was doing. He was telling the world that they were not just a mere resistance group anymore. They're not Nightwing, but a new army, a force that will challenge the Britannian Empire.

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians as hostages and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore, they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong.

"The only ones who can kill," he declared chillingly, "Are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty our enemy may be, or how formidable they seemed." Kimiko glanced at Zero. _Knights of Justices…_ As she finished these thoughts, he continued speaking, words she, and the world would never forget.

"For those of you with power, fear us!" Lelouch announced, throwing out his left arm, letting his cloak flare up dramatically, behind his mask, his violet eyes flaring with the adrenaline rush running through his body.

"For those of you without power, rally behind us!" he throw out his right arm, letting the cloak again flare, creating an amazing spectacle of pride, a declaration of war, to the Emperor, to the World.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

* * *

 **The outfit has some similarity to Shao Jun, the chinese Assassin, and hot damn, it's gorgeous to look at that. Take a good look on that and I'll be updating more of this.**


	14. Chapter 13: Refrain the Crackheads

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **April 18th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1143 hrs**_

The morning sun was shining from the window as Kallen lays on the bed on her stomach, with her casual clothes for a resistance fighter on the ground to leave her down to her panties. She was very exhausted after another drug raid that killed the drug dealers that were plaguing the Japanese community. Her face was on the soft pillow that let her face be full of the cloth that made the entire world feel a blise.

"Clearing the last of the debris from around the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel. It's been two weeks since Zero unveiled his Black Knights. But there's still little insight into the man behind the mask. They weren't able to track his escape route? They let the hostages go and somehow made it to the other shore." Kallen didn't care much about the radio tv that was on, she just wanted to sleep herself and never wake up after her late night fighting a drug dealer pit has left her body feel more exhausted than training.

 _How on earth does Kimiko do this?_ She thought to herself when she saw how Kimiko was working around the clock. She would be completely tired by now, but she only slept and went back to work as an intelligence officer.

Fatigue was making her head spin more and she couldn't think properly, but sleep—

CRASH!

Her eyes snapped opened when she heard something break. She lifted herself off of bed and grabbed her robes to cover herself, but didn't pulled the sleeves. She opened her door to find a maid in the mid thirties with brown hair and blues eyes that resembles her own. Upon her sight, Kallen hardens. The woman happens to have a ladder that was broken at the steps and a set of light bulbs that broke when it collapses from the ceiling. The woman turned around to be surprised when she saw her

"Kallen, I mean miss." She apologized. "Forgive me. I didn't wish to wake you."

"Again?" The woman turned around to the broken ladder.

"I'm sorry. It was the step ladder this time, it broke." She glanced at the ladder that was broken with a few steps. Kallen narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, just get it cleaned up. And be quick about it. I have to leave for school." Kallen's tone was colder than it was when she was fighting Britannians. Normally, she wouldn't mind about the maids and the butlers in this house, but the woman was especially the only one who she hates the most.

"Mistress, you've been attending school quite a bit lately. Making any friends there?" The woman asked with a smile. That has made Kallen look more resentful for the woman.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She retorted with a cold shoulder and shuts the door behind her. Alone, Kallen's eyes closed as it starts to water with tears that soaked through her eyelids.

"Just go, will you." she said lowly. Kallen's eyes opened to take a look at the photo on the counter. It was Kallen at her youthful age with her older brother, Naoto and a woman whose face was covered with a bunny sticker. She knows that woman from before and she's at the other end of the hall.

After Kallen gets dressed, the red haired girl walks aimlessly across the hallway. Fatigue and exhaustion were completely a bothersome since she's only seventeen and despite her physical compatability, her endurance was pushed over to the edge after a week of finding and cracking down several drug dealers.

Upon the hall, she saw the same maid she saw at the hall with Kimiko. She was wearing a brown sweater with blue jeans and a pair of high knee brown boots. They were talking about something when Kimiko noticed her appearance and quickly cut the conversation short.

"Oh, hey Kallen." She waved. Kallen nodded and focus back to the maid with narrowed eyes.

"Likewise," said Kallen.

"Have a great day at school, Mistress." Said the maid, but Kallen's response was harsher than it was back at the hall, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't try to break a thing when I get back." Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the red haired agent that was treating like a real Britannian as she walked pass her. She seemed to be disappointed with her attitude the most as she turned back to the maid and bowed her head in respect, which she returned back greetfully before walking out to the front door where she spots Kallen by the car.

"What did you and that cloddish woman talked about anyways?" said Kallen, narrowing her eyes in suspicions. Kallen trusts Kimiko, but when it comes to her and that woman, she wouldn't let it slide that easily.

"Nothing much. Just talked like the old days."

"Humph." Kallen huffed as she opened the door to get inside of the car. When Kimiko gets inside, the girl drives Kallen to Ashford as the rolling view of the city was on the window.

"Kallen, you shouldn't treat that woman like she's dirt." Kimiko said suddenly, causing her to turned with shock.

"What?!" Kallen snapped.

"Kallen," said Kimiko, "Just because you hated what the woman did, doesn't mean that you should treat her like she's a slave to the man who dumped her for another. I understand it's a mistake she made, but she only did it because she loves you."

"Don't say like you know me and my mother!" Kallen retorted loudly. "She was a fool to marry a Britannian that she fell in loved with and that was the reason my mother was nothing more than a lapdog!" Kimiko didn't flinched at her outburst, remaining posture as Kallen's recent resentment was averted for a short time.

"Tell me Kallen," said Kimiko, causing Kallen to looked surprised, "how much do you know about mother's love?" she asked a question that has to do with something that goes to the heart between her and her mother.

"A mother was supposed to love their children, not let them live with a false mother who believed they are superior than the last." Kallen answered. Kimiko didn't need to say much after that because she understood what happened with Ms. Kōzuki. She and a Britannian nobleman had a affair that gave the life of Naoto and Kallen. The Stahlfeld family formally adopt Kallen and Naoto into their household. Since Kallen would benefit from being a Britannian noble, Ms. Kōzuki accepted Mr. Stadtfeld request without Kallen's consent. Though Stadtfeld wife ordered Kallen's mother never to see her daughter again, Ms. Kōzuki refused and fought hard to be hired as a maid in the Stadtfelds' household. It's because of that made their relationship restrained between Kallen and her mother.

"Kallen, do you feel...empty?" she asked. Kallen looked incredulous at Kimiko before she looked down. The city traffic light turned green and the car rolls forward to the highway. "There's a difference between feeling the emptiness and blissful in a life for a person," Kallen blinked, confused with what she has to say.

"A mother's love is a very powerful thing in the universe. Anyone's mothers has their love for the children to be very stronger than siblings and as strong as lovers." she explained, "So long as a person has a mother to live, then that person would be blessed to have someone who truly cares for and loves despite the world's powerful cycle of despair."

"So why are you telling me this?" Kallen asked.

"I'm telling you this because I have this bottomless pit in my heart that used to be a piece of myself before I became Reaper." Kimiko revealed. "because unlike you, who's got a mother in this world, I don't."

Kallen's mouth gaped when she never heard this of her in person. Kallen never knew that she lost her mother. The only ones who knew were the people who saw the purge of her own home.

"Kallen, I never told anyone else about this, but I lost my mother years ago." She said. "My sister's across the world and I've got no one else to rely on. The only ones I can trust was you and my fellow agents from across the sea." Kallen closed her mouth to think about the hardship of what Kimiko has compared to hers. She has no idea of what happened to Kimiko, but she probably noticed by now that Kimiko has suffered more than she did when Japan was annexed

"I..I'm sorry." Kallen apologized, but Kimiko scoffed it off like it was nothing.

"Don't be sorry," said Kimiko, "Just be glad that you're mother's alive and well…" Kallen only grimaced a little, but she understand what she was saying as she pulled over to a curb next to the gate.

"Okay Kallen, this is where we part, and remember, tonight's another night." Kallen groaned, knowing that tonight's another night for a drug raid for a police force that doesn't get the job done.

"Okay then," she groaned. "See you tonight." Kimiko smiled as she closed the door behind her. Kallen starts walking while Kimiko starts to drive out of the road, getting ready for another drug raid.

* * *

 _ **April 18th , 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Kawasaki Storage Depot, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **0143 hrs**_

Several hours in the night and when the lights from the city shine, Zero and the newly formed Black Knights rushed towards the a storage depot somewhere east of the Settlement. He runs along with the Black Knights who were making their way towards the front door with Kimiko waiting on the entrance with several agents by her side. Her hood was down, but her mouth was covered with a balaclava.

She was tapping her foot on the concrete as she saw the Black Knights coming to their way.

"What took you guys so long?!" she hissed, not wanting to let their positions compromised when the drug dealers were on the other side of the door.

"I apologized," Zero said, panting a bit lowly from the running, "The new members are getting more anxious about the operations that involves with police and society." He tries to make a excuse of himself, or the Black Knights, but Kimiko wasn't buying it as she shows him her Smartwatch.

"You're thirteen minutes late Zero." She affirmed, pointing her watch. "And you said that we have the physical capabilities to keep the operation on schedule." That got Lelouch to roll his eyes in annoyance under the mask. Kimiko was always on time and she was never delayed for any good reason.

"Then I'll do my best to my schedule as you will do too." he assured. Kimiko rolls her eyes like she's a annoyed too.

"Whatever," she said as she turned to the agents tying a rope to their buckles that reeled themselves up. "I've got seven of my guys in position on the rooftop and are a standing by at the windows. We're waiting on your guys' go." She concluded before she pulls her up. The rope zips her buckle up as she was standing on top of the rooftop with seven agents wearing top gears that Britannian elite could use. She signals them to carefully use the ropes as support to walk down the window.

Steadily, she sees the work of the drug dealers making boxes and shipping the drugs that are defensively illegal.

"Whitehats spotted." she radioed back to Zero, as the Black Knights takes position at the door.

"Copy that, cut the power." he ordered.

That was her cue. She signals the guys at the bottom to cut down the power. He opens the power box and cuts the wires that caused the lights in the warehouse to go completely dark.

Seconds later, the Black Knights fires the metal door through the other side that took out few guards with guns. Kimiko signals the agents to get going as they burst through the windows and dispatched several dealers with guns.  
One of the dealers managed to find a light switch to turn on backup. The lights came back on and the surviving dealers were shocked to find the Black Knights and seven agents led by Kimiko with rifles and sub-machine guns aimed at them.

"You're, you're the…"

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0841 hrs**_

"The Black Knights!" Kallen suddenly shouted out loud in class. She was dozing in class that she noticed that everyone in the class, including Suzaku and Lelouch, were looking at her with confusion. The class started to laugh that made Kallen snapped out of her thoughts and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

When class ended for the first period, Kallen tried to keep her head up as Rivalz and Shirley all came to her desk.

"That's not like you, dozing off in class like that." said Shirley, as her orange hair puffs to view the sunshine color in the morning for the drowsy Kallen.

"Well, I ..." Kallen drawled.

"You could learn a thing or two from Lelouch. He's an expert at sleeping in class." Rivalz suggested as he and the girls looked at Lelouch. He was facing the window with his right hand supporting his head while his left supports the biceps of his right. His eyes were closed as if he's already taking a nap.

"He's not sleeping now, is he?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know what he's up to night after night. But he sleeps through about half of them these days." Rivals pointed out.

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Area 11**_

 _ **0943 hrs**_

Kimiko was getting more and more sleepless as the days followed. Zero and her and the Black Knights run endless raids on the drug dealers, corrupt politicians and police force that drives them to excavate the sights of their last appearances. She was working so much that bags could be showing under her eyes.

"Man, this is such a pain." Kimiko yawned, covering her mouth.

"Getting worked up, Kimiko?" She turns around to come facing the pink haired girl she saved at the Lake Kawaguchi incident.

"Yeah," she drawled, "I've been working around the clock and I think I'm getting gray hair in my teal highlights." Kimiko pulls her back hair that has the cyan/teal color dye.

"Don't get so worked up." Euphemia smiled. "You're just as workaholic as sister."

"Yeah, well it's not easy working for a boss that drives you crazy all night." she teased. Euphemia chuckled. Euphemia thought she was referring to her boss of the SAD, but clearly, Kimiko was thinking about Zero. It's clear that the previous nights before and the night before had to do with the crackdown on the crimes that were not called justice by the police.

As the girls were walking, escorted by four royal guards, Euphemia explained to Kimiko of what occurred, two weeks ago when the news of the Black Knights made themselves known.

"I heard of what happened, Euphie, it was unexpected for the Japan Liberation Front to take the hotel in such a short notice." said Kimiko, walking besides Euphemia.

"Because of that, Cornelia's now bent on taking out the terrorists starting with the JLF and the shadow resistances movement called the Nightwing." Kimiko glanced at the girl with surprise in her eyes.

"Cornelia spoke of Nightwing before. They weren't this large like before, but they were highly skilled than a regular garrison soldier." Kimiko noted Euphemia's suspicions of getting close to her organization, or rather, the declining organization. "I heard of those people. They spoke of something called, 'the Ghost of Itsukushima', I think?" Kimiko acted like she was getting curious to hide her affiliations with that group.

"Yes, Cornelia spoke of who this Ghost of Itsukushima was." said Euphemia, "Though she can speculate who it was, but she assumes that she's working with Zero and the Black Knights." Kimiko faced the girl with widen eyes.

"Really?"

"Cornelia and I both saw an unidentified hooded girl standing next to Zero, which made a curious look that said she's a part of the Nightwing and the Black Knights." Euphemia pointed out. "Though, I'm just as curious as this new group of people."

"The resistances and the insurgency in this area was far greater than the Middle East because it still had its military infrastructure left after the war." Kimiko pointed out, which Euphemia looked lost in her thoughts, as she said, "Yes, and because of the last Prime Minister's death, your family, the House of Sakoto, was forced to lead the insurgency that resulted of war trials to be conducted, I'm just surprised they didn't posted you as a criminal."

"I was dishonored." Kimiko dismissed, "My House refused to accept foreigners in their house and only the pure line of the Sakoto could take the house. Emiko and I were both dishonored."

"I see, how was Emiko?" Euphemia asked.

"I wouldn't tell, but I assumed that she'll be taking the exams for the graduation exam." Kimiko said. "But I bet she's doing fine."

"Doesn't it bother you that you're more distant from your sister?" Euphemia pressed on, giving Kimiko a time to think about the relationship she has for Emiko. She never said a word.

Euphemia and Kimiko both take a stroll down the rails ration where stockpiles of weapons comes daily for the viceroy to gather more men and weapons to defend the palace, but it seems that they were mobilizing for being shipped to elsewhere. They saw Cornelia with three Royal Guards behind her as she watched her Sutherlands and the Gloucesters move inside the cargo trains.

"Viceroy!" Euphemia called, as Cornelia turned around to find her sister with Kimiko.

"Ah, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia." Cornelia addressed as she turned to the half-bred. "Kimiko, it's good to see you."

"It's a pleasure to see you too, your Highness." she bowed in respect as Cornelia waved it off.

"Please, you don't have to address me so formal everytime we spoke."

"As an Intelligence Officer, I must show my sincere respect for the Imperial Throne and so, I mustn't disrespect your presences." Kimiko explained, as she lifted her head to look at the woman.

"Anyway's, the Black Knights have done it again." Kimiko reported, "It seems that Jerry Edinburg was killed by Zero." Cornelia sighed.

"The casualties for their illegal raids were a possible of eighty to about a hundred dealers and associates with it. And I counted twenty assassinations for corporate executives, high ranking police chiefs, and a fair number of one of my own, sixteen dead." Kimiko explained more about the assaults that the Black Knights have committed. "And not only that, I heard that Nightwing is joining the Black Knights." Cornelia nodded after hearing more of the reports as she turned to face the girls.

"I understand that Kimiko, but we can't go on dragging our feet around here. The EU is starting an offensive along the El Alamein front including Volgograd and Sevastopol." Cornelia explained about the current status for the domination of the world. "I want to solidify domestic affairs. It's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation."

"And for that to happen, we need to completely wipe out terrorism including the remnants of Nightwing and the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?" Kimiko inquired.

"Of course." said Cornelia. "but there's another major problem in this area."

"The rampant abuse of the illegal drug trafficking. Refrain amongst the Eleven." Kimiko revealed.

"Exactly, which is why I'll be placing your unit from the Special Activities Division under the domestic task of locating the drug trafficking in this area while I head down to the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route." Kimiko nodded as she bowed her head.

"I will get the job done." she said.

"In the meantime, after excavating the drug trafficking, I shall allow your unit to return to intelligence work."

"I appreciate it, Your Highness." Kimiko said, "I hope you'll be careful this time."

Euphemia nodded. "Yes, but be careful."

"You as well." Cornelia gently smiled at her younger sister, as she caress her cheek with her hand. "I don't want you leaving the settlement." Cornelia retreated her hand as Euphemia nodded.

"Cornelia, what about Black Knights and Zero?" Kimiko asked. Cornelia turned to her Salterain friend.

"I'll let them roam free a bit longer." Cornelia smiled. "I owe them that for saving my sister's life." Cornelia's face harden when she was serious about something. "However, upon my return…"

"You wished for more information on the Black Knights, is that correct?" Kimiko asked, which earned a nod from the Second Princess.

"Yes, I promised that you and I will find Zero." Kimiko vowed. Cornelia nodded and bowed to Kimiko.

"I wished you a good day, Kimiko Agrierin." And with that said, Cornelia walks away from the girls with the Royal Guards escorting her back to her post in the palace. The girls watched her leave as Kimiko glanced over to Euphemia, a worried face was shown how concern she was.

"Is there something a matter, Euphie?" she asked. Euphemia snapped her thoughts before gazing at Kimiko.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Euphemia dismissed it, but there was something that Kimiko caught. She pretends to be dismissive and turns around.

"Well, I must be going then, got another catch for the night, so I'll see you later, Euphie." She lifted her hand to give her a pat on the head. "Try to stay out of harm's way from now on. All right, Euphie?" she winked, which made her chuckle.

"Don't worry, I will." Kimiko patted her head once more before she walked away. Euphemia watched her leave, when she replayed her last encounter with Zero in person.

* * *

 _"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor." he answered calmly, not flinching at all. "That reminds me…" he said as he reached into his pocket inside his cape, brandishing his sidearm, and aiming it directly at her forehead. "You're one of his children too, aren't you?" The hooded female came immediately to grab the gun tightly. She stares at the hooded woman as if she was a ghost or something that make her stiff._

 _"Zero," she snapped loudly. "We don't have time for this. Release her with the rest of the hostages. Think of the results of such actions you'll be facing if her body was found." she continued, not glancing at Euphemia._

 _"You owe me, Zero!" she hissed lowly, daring him to deny her._

 _Neither of them moved as the woman held the pistol tightly to stop the slide from moving and the bullet from going, but Zero held the grip of the pistol in the similar feeling that made him want to shoot now._

 _"I don't like talking about the past," she said before he could say anything, or ask her about what she had just done, "but let this be a positive message to the world. That we are merciful, but not terrorists."_

 _"That we are merciful? That we are not terrorists?" Zero repeated what the young woman had to say as he obediently lowered his pistol slowly._

" _Very, I shall indulge your request," Zero said softly, as he glanced at the princess, "at least, for now…"_

* * *

Euphemia recalled everything that happened that night, when the unknow hooded girl saved her from getting shot by Zero. Yet,she questioned more and more about the man. It's like he knows her already. Not everyone knows who she really was until she came to the Area.

 _When he spoke to me that night, what was he alluding to?_ She thought. _And that woman, why does she seemed so familiar?_ She wondered about the woman more. Her hood and the balaclava mask was a perfect cover for most parts of her face, but she couldn't lay out the eyes that were underneath the darkness of the hood. _What does he have? About what Zero is doing. And of me._ She wondered. _Suzaku, what would you make of all this?_

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement,**_

 _ **1253 hrs**_

Kimiko edges along the highway with her phone connected to the stereos system of the car to communicate to her agents from overseas.

"So, did you find out who Zero was?" she asked.

"Vega is still uploading the audio identification and when the computers prints the results, we get our suspect." said a male's voice on the phone. "In the meantime, how are things going in Japan?"

"A horrible riot is you asked me." said Kimiko. "Zero completely foils the work I did and now I'm back to square one."

Kimiko waited patiently for the male's voice to answer her. Having finally got a safe line and on loud speaker in a car, she had explained in slight detail that she had helped Zero.

"What about Nightwing?" Finally he asked, almost stiffly.

"Nightwing's completely dead thanks to Zero in my soil." she said, "and he completely changed it all." she sighed. "Can you believe that…that…IDIOT!" she screeched.

"Still, I believe that he could be dangerous-"

"Deadshot," she interrupted, "until I can get to the bottom of his mask, I have to stay close until the audio confirms the identity, because who ever this guy is," she hissed, "he's gotten two thirds of Nightwing behind his back and many of them wanted to join his rank. I'm losing control over this area." She paused for his answer, but the silent treatment was all that goes on through her phone.

"I understand your situation, Kimiko." Deadshot finally answered. "Which is why Pit is sending two backups to Japan." Kimiko was taken by surprised that she wasn't informed of her backup. When did this happened?

"Are you sure you guys don't need me to handle this?" she wondered if her people are dismissing her position in this area.

"No, keep to your position there, in the meantime, they'll be there probably tonight." Deadshot informed.

"Alright, tell this agent to meet me at the Kawasaki Harbour, I've got another raid to deal with for Zero and his goons." Kimiko informed.

"Alright, stay in touch."

"Will do." was all Kimiko said before she taps her phone to end the call. For a while, driving herself to her place, Kimiko was thinking about Zero, and she drives up in a small hill in thought, as she thought once again.

 _It's been almost two weeks since the Black Knights have taken the world by storm. With Nightwing getting weaker and the Black Knights gaining more popular, many of the agents questioned my leadership as Zero's tasked us for terrorists who involve civilians, overbearing military officials, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers to assassinate. We delivered the hit lists, they do the hits._

Kimiko pulls over to the road that leads to a military garrison. She showed her ID to the military police before they accepted her and lifts the gates for her to pass.

 _In the blink of an eye, the Black Knights becomes more stronger in the core, and Nightwing became nothing but an ideal symbol that the Black Knights carrying out four years ago. I interviewed the my agents of which side they decided to chose._ Kimiko thought as she walks up to the morgue where a few soldiers were around a body bag. She shows her badge and they saluted. One of them unzips the bag that shows a man with a tidy haircut and a bullet hole on his forehead.

 _Many of them wishes to be supportive for the Black Knights. A few wished to join them, including Kallen._ Kimiko drives uptown to investigate the assassination of a Britannian nobleman that was spotted hanging from a street light bulb with a sprayed painted; 'Enemies Beware'. Kimiko goes off to drive through the street with various wanted photos of Zero; dead or alive.

 _Of course, no one could be shown that in public, because..._ she paused her thoughts when she have Zero in her head again. It's been almost a month since she's with Zero. She trusted him to keep her identity a secret from the Britannian authorities and the man kept his word. Yet there was something else the bothers her the most.

 _Because Zero killed Prince Clovis, I've been wondering who that person was. He knows my identity, and I wished to know his true identity, including the core members of the Black Knights. But I fear if we push too hard, I suspect that he would vanish without a trace. And without him, I'm fairly certain that everything I've worked for would be finished and resort to more drastic measures._

Kimiko was at the shopping mall with an earphone connected to her phone as it talks to her through whoever she was calling and it was specifically Kallen.

"We've got a big hit for the Refrain shipment tonight, Kallen." said Kimiko.

"Refrain?" Kallen asked through her earphones.

"Refrain is an illegal and highly addictive psychotropic drug that gives hallucinations and flashbacks to the past." Kimiko explains of the effects from a illegal substances.

"Must be all the rage here in Japan." Kallen replied coldly, as Kimiko relied with a colder responds, "This stuff's been targeting the Japanese since the annexation. There's no way in hell that we're going to just leave the drug trafficking go unnoticed. As soon as the Burais are stocked, we move in at 2100 hrs." she reported, getting Kallen more surprised to hear the news.

"You managed to get more Knightmares? Supplies keep rolling in. I hear some of our agents already gotten their hands on the drug network." Kallen said.

"Black Knights are getting more and more popular, huh?" Kimiko smirked.

"Reminds me of Port Sawasaki when Nightwing sabotaged a frigate full of knightmare frames." Kallen remembered.

"Yeah, I'll call you when the ammo gets here." Kimiko responded.

"Understood," was all Kallen said before she disconnects her watch to turn off the orange glow ring. Kimiko closed her when she heard a shout, "Come on Eleven, say something." She turned around to find five Britannian guys picking on a Japanese man with a hot dog apron. The five guys were beating up a Japanese men because they seemed to enjoy distributing their prejudices

"You are sorry, aren't ya?" said another man before he kicked the Japanese. The sight of the Britannians picking on a Japanese makes Kimiko think about the days when Lelouch was in the same situation as these guys. It reminded of her eight years ago when she spotted Lelouch in the same situation before. She could heard a kick from her ears when a flashback coming back to her.

* * *

 _ **August 9th, 2009 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan,**_

 _ **1241 hrs.**_

 _A kick was sent to his stomach. Lelouch gasped in pain, refusing to cry out, as the kick brought him to his knees. He closed his eyes as he was hit around the face._

 _"Go back to Britannia, you scum!" said another boy before another kick to his side, brought Lelouch to the ground. He opened his eyes unwillingly, staring hatefully up at the Japanese boys his age he once again run into after he made some shopping for errands. They had this gleefully smirk on their faces that shows how proud of themselves to beat someone different than the rest of them._

"Hey, is is true what people are saying?" one boy smirked. "They say that you're a Britannian Prince..." After his sentence, another kick came to his stomach, earning another wheeze of pain. Lelouch glared up at them.

 _"Shut up!" he hissed angrily, his violet eyes burns as he curled his fists, while holding onto his hurt side. The boys laughed at his comment, trying to stand up for himself despite being outnumbered six to one._

"Yeah, I heard you aren't anymore!" Another boy sneered.

 _"I heard you were banished!" This made Lelouch more angier as the boys taunts him of how he used to be a former Prince that serves nothing but a empty dreams._

" _So, what's the matter, heretic?!" The leader throws Lelouch up against the wall and presses him on it with one hand. "Why if you don't like it, let's see you hit back!" The leader laughed, daring him to hit him on the same spot. Lelouch wanted to hit him so bad, but he knows he lacks the physical blow to the leader, so he'll just have to do it with his head._

" _Then why don't you stoop to your ancestor's level!" The boys paused their laughter when they heard him._

" _Say what?!" the leader said, narrowing his eyes on the boy._

" _You heard me, I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence because you can't argue back properly! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?! You think you mighty just because I'm in a foreign nation, but in reality, you're nothing but a single celled Neanderthal like the rest of your goons, even you look like that old hag you called a mother!" the leader blinked in surprise and confusion, staring at Lelouch comprehensively before again turning to anger when he insulted his mother._

" _Oh yeah, well, shut up, you smart-whipper!" the leader raised his fist, ready to give him a pounce to his face as Lelouch kept his eyes open, mentally preparing himself for the blow…_

" _HEY!" a young girl's voice came from the other side of the alley when they saw a young Kimiko running towards them. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BRUTES!" Kimiko exclaimed as she takes out a practice kendo sword from her gym bag, ready to strike at the boys. The leader dropped Lelouch when he saw her running towards the boys._

" _It's that girl!"_

" _That idiot's back for more?! Does she know who're dealing with?! We'll tear you a new one!" One of the boys gets surprised when he saw another figure coming behind her. It was a grown man with a hood on and a eye patch underneath his right eye. When the first boy realized who he was, he screamed, "Oh crap! Its him! She's a Sakoto! Screw this! Let's get outta here!" And before they knew it, the boy started to flee from the scene. The boys looked at the girl and realized that she's not alone. They panicked and started to flee from the scene before the young girl and the man came to the scene._

 _"DOOOOORRRRRKKKKKKKSSSSSS!" She throws the kendo sword away. Lelouch pulled himself up quickly, clutching at his side while he did it, he would never let himself be viewed so weakly by the two people who saved him. Kimiko quickly recovered her kento sword and draws it back to her gym bag as she walks up to Lelouch. Her eyes widen of how Lelouch turned out to be. His head was bowed because he didn't want to look at her. His shirt was dirty, covered with dirt, filthy water, and a mix of blood from his beatings. From what Kimiko could tell, he wa just getting some errands and she left him for one short moment to find him picking fights with kids his age that are more physical than him, despite taking some karate lessons._

 _"Lelouch..." Kimiko whispered as she slowed down in front of him, her eyes shaking at what she had seen. Lelouch avoided her gaze, staring down at the floor. The man kneels down and lifted his chin to see the damages. He had a bruised eyelid that turned a bit purple. Blood ran down his side of the mouth, and cheeks swollen._

" _Can't leave you alone for one second, heh scrawny?" the man said, making a sheepish smile, but Lelouch frowned, as his eyeballs set at the ground. He tried to get up, but his sides hurts that he nearly collapsed before the man catches him. "I got'cha kid." said the man as he lifted Lelouch up to his arms. As Kimiko watched, she saw his gaze down on the floor that followed her gaze to see that he was picking up errands for his sister, residing at the Kururugi Shrine. There were snacks, chips, and even bottles of water everywhere. Some of them were opened, chewed, and some of the food was spilled everywhere. This made her grimace at how her own people showed their prejudice view on the people like him. It's just like the world has cursed him and his people._

 _"I'm sorry." she said, "I shouldn't have left you alone for a moment there. I went to find you, and Dante said you'd be here..." the girl grimaced as she bends over to pick up the errands that was left on the floor._

" _It's alright Kimiko." Lelouch tried to assure to Kimiko. "Things like this happen to me, but you saw it then? You saw how me and Nunnally live nowadays?" he answered bitterly. The young girl didn't looked up, she just looked to the ground, and weakly nodded while picking up his remaining errands. Dante picks up a water bottle and passed it on to Kimko, as she stuffed Lelouch's errands into her gym bag._

" _Come on, let's go find a doctor." was all Kimiko said before they walked to find a local doctor in their area_

* * *

The flashback of how Lelouch was beaten, despite taking lessons with her and Suzaku, made her felt responsible for Lelouch. Because of those risk, Kimiko couldn't afford to lose sight of him from then on, much to his annoyance. Seven years ago, he was just as frail as his sister in this hostile country where the Japanese discriminated the Britannians. And now, seven years later, the look on the poor Japanese man made the roles been reversed. Now it's the Britannians who were now picking on the Japanese.

The thought of that image made her remind herself of how frail anyone can be in this world. As the man picks on the Japanese, she was about to take a step when a hand on her shoulder halted her. She turned to find Lelouch with the same concerned look on his face.

"Lelouch?" Kimiko inquired.

"No, there's five of them." He warned. "Despite your proudest in close combat, if we intervene and help him win, he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow." Kimiko wanted to protest to him but she couldn't help agree with him. The Japanese was making his life more miserable than before. All she can do was returned her gaze at the man who had a hotdog apron on. His hotdog cart was the same design that he was selling because it's all he can do for living.

"It was his choice, wasn't it?" Kimiko asked.

"That's the price you pay for working in the settlement." Lelouch noted. Kimiko looked disappointed for a moment when the thugs stopped their beating and caught their attention to the two of them looking at them.

"You got a problem over there?"

"Not feeling sorry for this Eleven, are ya?"

"Nah, they feel the same way we do, don't you guys?"

The sneers on their faces makes Kimiko wanting to smack them to oblivion, but Lelouch suddenly said, "Not quite," before he closed his eyes for a moment to wait for the guys to come close and reopened them to reveal his burning Geass on his left eye, "but you're tired of beating up Elevens now, aren't you?" Kimiko noted of how his voice was commanding as the Geass reached to the guys. The glow of the Geass transcends them to have the same red glow around the iris.

"Yeah. This is boring." said one man.

"You guys wanna hit the arcade?"

"I got no cash."

Kimiko was more curious with the move because first they had their thoughts on picking on the man and now they seemed to changed their minds. And then, Kimiko noted of how their eyes were a bit red, or was it their eyeball veins that caused the redness? She can't decide. Lelouch made the command in a similar manner Zero did when she saw how Kusakabe killed himself with obedience despite having intentions to kill Zero.

"Well they got bored pretty quick, huh?" Lelouch said, as Kimiko turned to man and comes up to help him sit up.

"Hey, are you alright?"she asked. The hotdog seller looked up to find the woman standing next to him. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." he said, which Kimiko smiled wanly as he gets up.

"What can I get for you? How about a nice California hot dog, miss?" he suggested before he set his gaze at Lelouch, who walked to the scene. "Is this your boyfriend? I can get him something too." Kimiko makes out of how he was trying to be generous, but she knows that it's putting stress into him, which makes her sick.

Kimiko and Lelouch makes a stroll towards a seat in the park where they can see the daily lives of a Britannian outback, more peaceful than the battlefronts. The fountain waters brushed through streams as it makes the land more and more peacefully blise. The two didn't talk much, just watching the park like they have a lot of things going on in their minds.

"I don't need to intrude with the past, Kimiko," said Lelouch, "but Area 11 is better off now than the old Japan. Despite the holes and the gaps between the two nations, being made a colony has stabilized its military and economic position in the world." he explained about the post-war Japan as the most important land and territory for Britannia.

"Still though, many half-bred and Elevens can attain full citizenship through the legal process to become a honorary Britannian." Kimiko commented, thinking about the citizenship process for the Numbers in not just Japan, but through every other areas that were annexed by Britannia.

"Its easier to attain the same lives as Britannians. Just a question of pride, really. Though I can certainly understand why they'd resist." said Lelouch, looking at the park.

"Because they lived in the traditional values of their foundation that they believed they have the right to exist as an independent community than being a system that testifies one's culture to exist." Kimiko noted.

"And yet, all they can do nothing." Lelouch pointed out. Kimiko glanced at her junior, with eyes that saids she disagrees.

"You know, I think chess and shogi's gotten a lot of gigs inside of that brain, don't you seemed to be doing too much with them?"

"That's why I always make the wisest decision." said Lelouch. "Like chess and shogi, I need to make the same patiences that every chess player makes." he said as he glanced at Kimiko. "That Eleven we saw back there, he could lead a better life as long as he bows his head to Britannia." Kimiko narrowed her eyes, recalling everything that Lelouch did to stand up for himself while another flashback of earlier came to question the differences.

"But you didn't bowed your head when I found you picking fights with six boys?" she asked, "don't you remember?" Lelouch nodded, recalling the moment when Dante and Kimiko saved him. Kimiko looks out for him, like he's her family. Kimiko never changed after she returned from the Academy.

"That was different before, this isn't kids play where a superpower can threaten a small country to use brute force." Lelouch answered. "And even if they didn't bowed, then their destruction would be inevitable."

"So, you're saying that we just let it be as if nothing ever happen?" Kimiko dared, "Won't that be the same thing if I just left you alone and get pulverized?"

"Either way, the results would be still the same whether or not you wished to intervene." Lelouch conceded, "but regardless, if Britannia didn't invade, then maybe I would've been a citizen, if my legal guardian was about to finish the process." Lelouch got it right there for Kimiko. She looked down in defeat when she heard those words from Lelouch. She never forgotten the day when Mariko made Lelouch and Nunnally her children. If Japan had not been taken over, then maybe they would've live better.

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Unknown Bar, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **2113 hrs.**_

Jeremiah and Viletta were the hit at a local bar near the garrison when Jeremiah felt how disgraceful he was after he recalled the moment where Zero escaped with Suzaku. And not only that, he was demoted be three ranks in total that cost him his career and the position as the officer in the military. The same goes to Viletta with her thoughts piecing something together ever since the Orange incident. Tonight, she wanted to talk with him about something that she's been filling up.

"So, about this Orange thing…" she paused when she noticed how Jeremiah tensed at the word, 'Orange'. Because of Zero, he was known as 'Orange' and 'Orange' is what makes him the laughing stock for the Purist faction and the military.

"Sorry to bring it up." Villeta apologized, not trying to offend him, "Is this whole thing true, though? That you can't remember anything about when Private Suzaku Kururugi was taken?" she asked.

"I don't expect you to believe me." said Jeremiah, recalling everything that happened back at Suzaku Kururugi's trial. His rage fuels him with revenge for the man who caused his reputation to go down the drain.

"No, it's just that," Villetta explained, "during the whole Shinjuku incident, I suffered some sort of memory lapse also." Jeremiah looked up at Villetta with a bombshell that made him convincing.

"You did?" he inquired.

"By the time I regained my senses, my Sutherland had been stolen." she explained, recalling those events that occurred almost a month ago. "But right before that entire gap in my memory, I remember running into some high school kid."

"So you think it was that student?" Jeremiah theorized, hoping if that student had to be the answer to Zero.

"I can't remember his face, but there may still be a way to get to the bottom of this." Viletta convinced.

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Itabashi, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2118 hrs**_

Again, another night was another raid for the Refrain trafficking. Tonight was very dark at the storage depot. The viewing lights from the Tokyo Settlement made the depot more darker with the Black Knights waiting anxiously for Zero's signal to call them. Most of them were pretty much annoyed that they have to do this little by little, but at least they were making process from the indigenous population. Kimiko reels the harpoon gun to a modified shotgun as her agents gears up for another night raid with the Black Knights.

She was just checking on her Burai as Kallen was making sure her red Glasgow was ready for the operation. Every Black Knights loaded their rifles, ready to bust in and kill the drug dealers.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?!" Tamaki inquired, annoyed. "After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police?!" Tamaki scolded impatiently in a low voice to avoid detection. Kimiko furrows her eyebrows that Tamaki is right. Zero has been giving out the layouts to kill drug dealers selling 'Refrain'. Illegal shipments of these drugs has plagued the Japanese population for too long. That's why it's necessary to extinguish them. Yet, it doesn't seemed to be a big deal for the Black Knights because none of them have any excitement after Shinjuku.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us, though." Ohgi remarked.

"Yeah, he's right." Sugiyama added. "We're totally heroes on the Net."

"These knightmares really are amazing." Kallen smirked over the loudspeaker to Kimiko, just behind her in her own.

"Each one is an army into itself." Kimiko grinned wryly to herself, that day noticing Kallen acting strangely. It was a relief to see her act herself in a knightmare stopping Refrain dealers dealing with Elevens.

Out of the corner, a flashing green beacon signals them to come, indicating that Zero has successfully secured their entrance. "There's the signal from Zero." said Kent.

Kimiko looks at the direction from where he is. "I'm impressed Zero, you've managed to get through." she smirked.

"I can't believe he got in there." Kent added.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve, anyway?" Tamaki added, questioning more about how was able to infiltrate and secure the entrance.

"Ohgi, get the Black Knights ready to move in. We'll be entering the ceiling windows. Get the others into position and wait for my signal. " she implied.

"Yes, ma'am." Ohgi responded. The Black Knights excluding herself moves to Zero's position while she goes into her burai and activates the key to turn the knightmare online. She finds an alley next to their target building. Once in between, she uses her slash harkens as her grappling hook to the roof and reels herself to the top. The agents fires a harpoon with a shotgun that sends a rope to the rooftop and climbs up to their position.

Carefully moving towards the window, Kimiko spots the Britannian dealers placing Refrain capsules in boxes for transport. Every dealer was working the night making use of their hideout for the drug trafficking. They never suspected that their vulnerable to the Black Knights already. She grabs her radio to call the others. "Whitehats are in position. I repeat, whitehats are in position."

"Got it. Lets start the party." said Ohgi.

Once the signal is given, the Black Knights began their assault.

The iron walls were litted with holes as the bullets make the shot at those who were nearby dead to the floor. The iron doors were weak that the Black Knights busted through with ease and aimed their guns at the dealers. They began to light up as the bullets hits several of the drug dealers. The dealers brings out their assault rifles to retaliate.

That's where Kimiko makes her move as she jumps down from the ceiling window, bursting its glass as she falls down with her harken securing her landing from the top and fires her gun at the dealers. Bullets ripped their bodies to shreds as she lands and reattached her harkens.

Kallen moves in to support her as the two knightmares makes their way to burst through the iron rail door, which they supposed contained the blunt of the drug. Upon entering, Kimiko froze though, Kallen suddenly stopped and they saw why. This area did not contain the drug, but rather it's users. Their night vision popped up on screen. They painfully saw dozens of Elevens, all in this one room, hallucinating to their old world.

"I did it! I'm studying abroad!"

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married next week!"

"I got promoted! I don't believe it!"

"Japan...oh, the country is so beautiful this time of year!"

Kimiko felt her heart ache as she watched them, reliving their best moments in life. The stress and the annexation of their once former nation has left their ambitions to go further to use drugs that would penalize them to a life time imprisonment.

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that!" the voice was so familiar to the girls that it made Kallen froze as she stared at someone who also grasped her attention, wandering fretfully in front of the knightmares, lost in her own world. She looked familiar. A woman with a long braided ponytail hair walks cautiously like she doesn't know where she's going. _Oh god..._ Her eyes widened when she saw the maid before.

"Mother?!" Kallen cried in surprise, and obvious shock.

"Really Naoto please, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister."

Kimiko glanced at Kallen, who realized that she was staring at her mother. _Oh Kallen..._ Her heart mourns for her. Kallen closes her eyes to seal her tears, but it'll leak out at the unbearable Mrs. Kozuki wandering aimlessly.

"My God, how weak a woman are you, Mother…" she signed as she looks at her mother with disgrace in her eyes. "First you give in to Britannia, then to a man, and now this…" she felt her heart was cracking, "How stupid can you be." she spoke with shame for her. And then the gunfire started. The burst of gunfire hits Kallen's right arm that it exploded. Kimiko saw a Knight Police knightmare, coming out from nowhere.

"What the...?" she gasped, maneuvering to cover Kallen and the Elevens. "The Knight Police?!" Kallen cried out, as Kimiko overtook her.

"Take your mother and go!" Kimiko yelled. "I'll cover you!" she aimed at the frame, which moved after Kallen, speeding around the corner. Kimiko smirked as she got it, slowing it down momentarily, allowing her to catch up to it's side. She sees Kallen struggling to hold her mother. Her left arm was the only thing that could get access to her weapon, but Kallen's mother was blocking it

"Damn it! I don't need you!" Kallen yelled, much to Kimiko's shock. "I DON'T WANT YOU!" This struck a nerve in Kimiko as she slammed into the corrupted Police frame, taking it to the side, just before Kallen's frame was shot to it's side. The red Glasgow collapsed while Kimiko charged right at the Knight Police. The Burai puts all of its throttle on the landspinners as the Burai pushes the Knight Police away from the crippled Glasgow.

"Go on, run! Get moving, you idiot! Kallen begged for her mother to go, but all Ms. Kozuki did was turned around slowly to face the red Glasgow that protected her. She smiled wanly at the Glasgow as if she's looking directly at the pilot, Kallen.

"I'm here for you, Kallen. I'm here for you. I'm here for you as I always have been." Her mother speaks with dignity as she looks directly at the red knightmare. Kallen gasped when she heard what she had said. Her recognition came to her. The reason for her as a maid. Her reason for marrying a Britannian.

"That's... that's why you stayed in his house? You stayed there for me?" she questioned. "You fool!" Kallen yelled as she get barraged with bullets from the police knightmare. Kimiko get to her comms and spoke honestly to her.

"Kallen, maybe you're the fool." Kallen gasped, widen her eyes after hearing that and looked at Kimiko, who's got hold of the Knight Police. Now handling the Knight Police alone, Kimko manages to keep the knife away from her with the Knightpolice holding on fiercely. She activates the slash harkens and fires, connecting with a wall.

The slash harkens then pulls the Burai and the Knight Police towards the wall and the pilot of the Knight Police unit is killed as their cockpit is essential ripped in half from the impact with a metal beam that the Burai narrowly missed hitting.

Now with the Knight Police defeated and destroyed, she sighed as she crawled out, helped by the Black Knights, all asking urgently if she was alright, but she mostly ignores their question. Her gaze never left Kallen. She gets out of her Glascow, screaming for her mother's name as she sprints towards her, away from the knightmare. Even Zero is neared in concern, he paused to watch what she was.

"So this is her mother?" he asked quietly.

"She's very lucky though..." she said softly, as he stood next to her. They both watched Kallen check her mother's vitals. "Even in this despicable world, she still has her mother, alive and well."

"Indeed." Zero said simply. "A mother is the most vital piece in anyone's life. If one loses a mother, it leaves a permanent hole that can never be removed, wouldn't you say?" Zero said with some sympathy. Kimiko turned to him, understanding what he meant.

"Zero, the way you describe that feeling so well means that you had a mother too, didn't you?" Kimiko revised that if she has a mother, she wonders if Zero has a mother like anyone else. Zero did not respond, simply turned and walked back to the destroyed fragments of her knightmare leaving an intrigued Kimiko to turn back to a shocked Kallen as she watched Kallen fumble with her phone to call an ambulance.

Unnoticed by anyone who participated in the raid, a shadowy figure, standing on a support beam, recorded everything in a smartphone, overwatching the scene from the beginning, unaware that the Black Knights are already being watch. The beam of light reveals the mouth of the figure to be a female, smiling down upon them.

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Sanno Hospital, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2218 hrs,**_

Kimiko helped Kallen take her mother to a hospital where the doctors and nurses examine the side-effects of using Refrain that caused the central nervous system (CNS) to increase synaptic transmissions via either a direct agonist effect or binding to neurotransmitter reuptake inhibitors such as psychosis, amnesia and delirium, amongst other things.

"It's an after-effect of Refrain. She's unable to talk much. She'll recover eventually, but it will take time." the nurse reported about Ms. Kozuki's condition that caused severe brain damage that it'll take a long time to recover.

"What do you mean fine?! Look at her, I mean-"

"Kallen, it's the after effects of the Refrain. She'll still be fine. She just needs a little rest, that's all." Kallen nodded.

"I'll leave the three of you for a moment." the nurse dismissed herself from the group. When the nurse left, Kimiko was looking at the red haired girl to take her sympathy.

"You shouldn't take her for granted, Kallen." she said softly, as Kallen stared at her. "You'll never know what will happen...until one day...it's gone..." Her eyes drifted to Ms. Kozuki, who was looking aimlessly on the bed.

"Kallen, Unlike anyone else in this world, you still got a mother." she said. "As mothers and daughters, they are connected with one another. My mother was the bones of my spine, keeping me straight and true. She is my blood, making sure it runs rich and strong. She is the beating of my heart." Kallen takes her words more and more seriously as she continued, "Your brother may have been vital, but your mother is the most vital one in anyone's live. Don't throw all that away because of some mistake she's made. Promised me that you will cherish that every single moment with her?" Kallen nodded weakly, as her watery eyes began to turn to her mother.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mother..." she whispered, grasping her hand. "I promise, I'll make a world where we can live normally together! I promise you!" Kimiko smiled sadly at her as she watched her mother reach out a hand to Kallen. "Hang in there, Kallen...my little girl..." she said slowly. Kallen gasped out of shock as her eyes filled with tears as a small smile came on. She hugs her with joy, willing to make her happy.

"I will!" she smiled, as she grasped her mother's hand back.

* * *

 **Alright, Enough of this.**

 **Time to get serious, it's time for a re-debut of anyone else knows, but don't you worry, there will be a twist in this next chapter, and I do so want to make this exciting, so I hoped you enjoy, and don't forget to review your comments, opinions, favorite, follow, or etc if you've seemed interested.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Mysterious Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

 **By next Thursday, I'm probably going to be somewhere where there's barely a internet, so if you missed the next post, then I'm gone for a week or ten days. By the time I return, I'm going to be posting immediately.**

* * *

 ** _April 20th, 2017, A.T.B._**

 ** _Ashford Academy_**

 ** _2233 hrs_**

C.C had put on a blue Ashford Academy swimsuit for girls and was standing atop of the tallest diving platform above the school swimming pool. She stared at the moon through the glass ceiling for quite a while to reflect something before she makes a perfect dive into the pool with a splash as she made impact with the surface.

Below on the chairs surrounding the pool, Lelouch sat going through files on his laptop. To be more precise. A top secret Black Knight application forms from expecting members. He scrolled down a file and came upon a Britannian's application form: Diethard Ried. He was in his early thirties with sandy brown hair that was made in a ponytail with indigo eyes and a serious look on his face. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at name by Diethard Ried.

"Hmm?" he sighed interestingly. "A Britannian?" he cocked his head to the side. "Looks too confident to be a spy." he decided. "An extremist?" he pondered again to himself.

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of the recruits keep growing?" C.C sighed, as she drifted in the pool, enjoying the nighttime swim she had demanded. "And it was simpler than expected." he smirked to himself. "While I bitterly hate the Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism. That is the prevailing view of most Elevens."

"Then basically," C.C continued, "the Elevens support the Black Knights mostly." Lelouch nodded in confirmation.

"Which in turn helps us to operate as a whole. It is a huge help that the people do not inform the Britannian authorities of our activities." he said, "Plus, Kimiko's got the Kyoto group to send us some knightmares, as well as two expertly advanced ones." he continued. "She is a greater asset to the Black Knights. Without her, I doubt we would have received Knightmares." C.C sighed as she began paddling. "She knows how to get what she wants." she sighed, staring at the moon.

"What you expect, she created Nightwing four years ago and four years later, I transformed Nighting into the Black Knights." Lelouch explained. "It's obvious that we both have the same desire to our goals. Yet despite the fact that she's got the Kyoto group behind us, I wonder how in earth she was able to get this much support for a resistance movement?"

"Maybe she's got friends." C.C assumed, as she backstrokes through the waters. "But why are you still keeping a closer watch on Kimiko?" she asked. "Surely you trusted her and she trusts you completely."

"And that's exactly the problem." said Lelouch. "Kimiko only knows that I was only attending Ashford and nothing else. The only real problem was I'm always working outside as Zero, so she can't find out that I'm Zero." Lelouch explained the situation that's been ongoing since he first saw Kimiko in the open. He should've realized that she was the creator and founder of Nightwing, so that would mean she's a lot cunning to be working with.

"Of course, Lelouch…" she smiled to herself, turning back to the moon. "Of course."

He clicked his laptop once again to view the next file and his eyes widened to his surprise at the picture of a hooded female similar to Kimiko, but it's completely different. Her hair was auburn color, coming out from the hood in chest length in a French braid. Her face was covered with some kind of a cloth and her eyes are covered slightly under the hood.

"Hm? What's this?" Lelouch questions. C.C got out of the pool to grab her towel. "Hmm...? What is it...?" C.C walked over to view the screen. "Well now.. what do we have here.. ?" She sees the applicant in full screen. The applicant shows no name or the origins of her birth, but her work place in all three superpowers: Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union.

"A copycat replica of Kimiko." he retorted, "Tsk.. why in the world should I accept this.. ?" he trailed the mouse over the trash button. "Even in these times, there are hackers to the system.. " C.C started drying her hair with a towel. "Very true I suppose." he smirked about to click the trash button, a sudden pop up message stopped him.

 _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you... Zero.** _

Lelouch's eyes widened, and he froze in place as the second message came,

 _ **So if I were you, I'd reconsider my application.** _

Lelouch looks at the message with shock in his eyes. Never in his life that somebody was spying on to him.

"This woman...is she watching me?" he inquired. C.C watched in as much shock as Lelouch as they both stared at the screen.

"Maybe a...hacker?" C.C tried to come to a conclusion. Another message popped up.

 ** _Pick up the phone, now._**

Lelouch raised an eyebrow when he saw the message of a hacker who is replying back. The second, his phone started to vibrate as he turned by surprise. The phone leaves a loud vibration echo across the pool room while he was getting more and more suspicious, as he heard a message pop-up again.

 ** _Pick. Up. The. Phone._**

Lelouch gritted his teeth when the second message demands that he must answer the call as the phone continues to vibrate. After a few moments, the messenger didn't replied as the phone continues to vibrate. Annoyed, Lelouch picks his phone from the table and opens the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Don't speak yet," a feminine voice called through the phone. "Keep your eyes back to the screen." the female demanded. A message pops up. Lelouch turned back to the screen and froze when he saw himself, holding the phone from a diagonal view of the pool. He takes a look at the direction where the camera was viewing him and it was the Ashford security camera at the pool.

 _What the hell?_ He thought, as he turned back to the screen where he was watching him and C.C.

"Did you see that?" said the female, "We hold access to every security camera on this block, and now we've just discovered that you have our asset in your possession."

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. He doesn't like where this is going. First he saw the woman's profile, the second he gets a message, then a call, and last, he's being watched.

"So many questions. Unfortunately I can't tell you that. Not yet anyways." the woman chided with happiness. Lelouch feels irritated from this as she seems to be playing with him, but only more suspicious.

"Then why don't you tell me why I should reconsider your application." Lelouch waits for her response and after a few minutes, she responded with a detailed information.

"Well, here are a two useful pieces of information; One: I know that Kimiko Sakoto doesn't know about you. And two: We wouldn't want your deep darkest secrets getting out now do we Zero? Or rather…"

Lelouch narrows his eyes into the screen, knowing that she knows too much until an unexpected results came to him.

"Former Prince, Lelouch Lamperouge…"

Lelouch's eyes widened with surprise. He felt nothing but shocking revelation. "What the hell?!" he abruptly stood up. His laptop drops down from his laps as it stood there. The screen and him standing in shock from the security frame. It seems impossible, no one has ever identified Lelouch as Zero. He never told anyone, but this person, she was full of mysteries. His thoughts raged with shocking results that his hard work would all go to wasted from this woman.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, you have been activated." said a woman on the phone, "do as I say, and your secret will be safe." The woman ordered, "

 _Damn, it, I'm done for if this goes out..._ he hesitated back as he could let his eyes off of the screen. C.C looks at him with worries. She never sees Lelouch like this, not before he became Zero, not before he got the Geass power.

"Just who the hell are you?" he cursed, hating where he's being the victim in her game.

"Now now, there's no need for harsh words, or be shocked, Lelouch. You'll find out eventually...Now if I were you… I'd seriously reconsider that application of mine?" The woman recommended.

 _This woman...how does she know who I am...? Who is she? How is she watching us.. ? It's too early to assume that I know her if she's been watching me... Damn it, one woman would ruin my plans..._ his thoughts thinks out the possibilities of her exposing his deepest secrets to not only the world, but also to Kimiko Sakoto. He refused to let Kimiko know about this and can't risk of getting foiled by some imposter. Distraught with the results, she immediately messages him back.

"We'll meet in warehouse N13 at 0100 hrs. Make sure your alone, so that we can talk. Face to Face." the woman said as Lelouch starts to panic. He was being blackmailed by this woman who knows the true identity of Zero.

"Why should I come alone if you've got me trapped?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm alone." she said softly, "and just between you and me, Kimiko wouldn't know about this. You wouldn't want her to get involved, now would you?" Lelouch can only grit his teeth with anger as she continued to taunt him like he's a cat.

"Now, if I were you, I reconsidered the application, and you better not tell anyone about this, especially Kimiko." she warned, "I wouldn't want that half-Japanese Britannian like her get in the way of me introducing myself to you cutie. I'll see you there, and don't be late."

With the last words to say, she disconnects out. Lelouch can feel the rage burning through his veins. How dare she made him a victim of such nonsense to get accepted. He gritted his teeth with frustration.

"Damn it!" Lelouch screeched and slumped down on the chair and bit the tip of his thumb.

"What do you plan to do now?" C.C asked him. Lelouch brings his right arm to his head as he elbows on his knee, thinking about this woman.

"I have no choice. I have to let her in, otherwise... " His voice was strained as he sent an acceptance letter to the returning address. Lelouch prays that she'll be there, hoping that she won't tell Kimiko about this.

"This woman, she must knows a lot about you." C.C said. He glanced at her with a thought.

"Does she know you too?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she shrugged. "but maybe...but I couldn't see her face." Lelouch startled that C.C answered that theory. "If so, then I must find out myself." he declared.

* * *

 ** _April 21st, 2017 A.T.B_**

 ** _Tokyo Settlement_**

 ** _0111 hrs_**

When Lelouch's came to the are house just as that woman said to. He assured for several minutes passed as darkness falls through the empty room with crates and metal cargo boxes. Lelouch wears his Zero disguise to see the woman in his alter ego. He was alone in a warehouse. Without Kimiko, or backup, he waits for her appearance. Silence looms the empty room.

"Show yourself." His voice echoes through the room like a howling wolf in the night. No responses, only footsteps can be heard, echoing from a distances that he can't see. Suddenly, a feminine laughter echoes from above him, and he snapped to look up to see the same hooded woman, sitting at the support ceiling lines.

"My, my Zero, how impatient can you be." she smiled. Lelouch's wanted to use his Geass now if she was that far up.

"Who are you?" he asked, but the hooded woman did not answer as she jumps down from the ceiling support beams, landing in the shadows, wiggling her finger to make a stop.

"Tsk! You know about me too much. Who are you?" the masked Lelouch asked the woman. She walks out of the shadows to reveal herself.

She wears a dark hooded leather coat with red hem attached to the left shoulder. She had black clothes underneath the coat and leather gloves. She also wore a white high-collared shirt underneath the coat with brown trousers with dark leather belt and flat knee high black boots. Her colors perfectly blends in with the Black Knights. At this distances, Lelouch could easily use his Geass to make her forget everything about him, but there's something about her balaclava mask she wears that could hid his vision and it would mean that she is smiling underneath. And the fact that she came here alone would also mean that she would be expecting something like this distances.

"What are you talking about? Am I your subordinate or am I not?." she let out an amusing chuckle and started to walk forward toward Zero.

"The fact that you haven't taken off your mask must mean the Black Knights are somewhere nearby hmm?" she placed a her hand at her hip like she's imitating Kimiko. Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows in frustration behind his mask.

"No, but they'll be here in two hours, so before they arrived, should I consider you as my ally or rather..." he paused when she lifted her hand.

"Oh please, Lelouch. I don't have any intentions to expose your secrets including your secret tricks." she arguably declared. Lelouch raised an eyebrow that she mentioned 'tricks', like she's referring to Geass.

"Tricks?"

"Oh, nothing." she denied it, but Lelouch knows that she's up to something.

"Then why have you called me out here? For what reason?" he asked.

"I would have thought it would have been obvious, but I thank you for your acceptance of my application. I trust that you'll keep to the terms I've e-mailed you?" she stopped in front of him, putting a hand on her hip, the same posture the Kimiko uses when she's expressing her opinion.

"Hmph.. as if I had much of a choice, but there's one thing I'd like to know..." he demanded, "why is it that all you really want is to know exactly what I'm always doing? All you demand of me is to always be informed of what not only the Black Knights do but also EVERY detail of what I do, whether it be my activities as Zero or Lelouch...What are you really planning?" The girl smiles under her cloth like she's playing with him.

"That's another thing that you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself." She walked closer so that she could see him closely.

"How about a little deal, Lelouch?" she giggled. That is starting to irritating him.

"What kind of deal?" he asked coldly.

"If you show me your face, then I'll show you mine, because this hood and this balaclava is very sweaty." she proposed. Lelouch thinks about her proposed deal. Normally, a concealed face shows a person's intentions to hide themselves, but she's different. He looks at her hooded shadow, couldn't get a better glimpse of what her face is supposed to be.

"Why would you want me to show you my face? Yet you knew my identity already." he inquired her intentions if he shows her his face. She already knows who he is. Yet, she wants to see his face. "Well, for starters, We're here in person, but we're still wearing masks to hide ourselves because you still don't trust me. And if nobody doesn't trust each other, then it'll strained the relations." She walks slowly around Zero, as if she's testing him.

"Trusts can be deceived if someone doesn't expose their intents." she said.

"And trust can be received if they honored their intents." he added. Lelouch had to admit it, her description on their intentions are very unique if they can't keep their secrets. An idea came to his mind. Thinking that this is the perfect opportunity to get her right where she is. If he revealed his face to her, then he could use his Geass on her and make her forget about him being the prince.

"How about we each show our face together and we can make it even." Lelouch proposed.

 _If I can get each other to show our faces at the same time, I could use my Geass on her to forget about me being the former prince._ he thought about his next move, smirking under the cloth he wears.

"Okay." she replied. At the same time, his right hand reaches to his face as her hands reached to the sides of the hood. Three seconds later, each one moves their hiding covers away from their face to see each other. Lelouch swiftly removed his mask and activates his Geass.

"Now then! I, Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you!" he declared as his Geass reached to the woman's eyes in the shadows. However when it did, something painful stings his eye that caused him to dropped his mask and retreated back a few steps. The stinging pain burns his Geass eye like it's been stuck with sands and dust combines with fire roasting it's eyeball.

"GAH!" he gasped as he held his left eye. "What the hell?!" he cursed as he steps back further away from her. "Agh, You preposterous bitch!" he screeched as he held his eye. "What did you do?!" he cried, trying to hold off the pain. It was unbearable to even look at her because his eye burns that he was leaning back on a crate.

"Oh come on, Lelouch!" she cheered, "you didn't expecting something to do something like that, now would you?"

The pain was too unbearable that he felt his Geass flashed a few times as he froze at the starting view of what's more shocking to him is what's on her left eye. The very same symbol resembles the same one he has on his left eye, Her left brown eye doesn't have the brown iris color like her right eye, it was more admiral blue with something that he has never seen before; a unique glowing blue Geass sigil. The woman's mouth was covered with a balaclava cloth to her ears.

"It can be?! Geass?!" he panicked he saw her eye bearing the Power of the King. A power that it's greater than anyone else who possess the supernatural ability. He reached for his gun and before he could take a aim, the woman sprang her left arm forward that fires a grappling hook to take a hold of his pistol and reels it back towards the woman as she gripped the pistol.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, raising the gun as if this was a evidence of his crime, "I just wanted to see your face and this is how you show your thanks?" The woman throws Lelouch's gun away from them when it hits the ground with a loud click on the side. "Now, that wasn't nice, now was it?" she asked in a innocent French accent. It makes Lelouch want to kill her more than he ever wanted to, gritting his teeth to where he can feel the tight close around his jaw.

"You were toying with me from the beginning, weren't you?" he growled through his teeth. He didn't know that there was another person with Geass, but he has absolutely no idea that she possess a blue Geass.

"Mmmm," She places a finger to figure out. After a few moments, she finally snapped her finger to confirmed. "Yep, I just love to mix emotions. Nothing personal, but entertainment." she smirked. Lelouch didn't moved, holding his eyes to ease the pain that just won't go away.

"So, you did used your Geass on me." he assumed.

"Oh, so you know?" She placed her hands behind her back and turned around, "Very impressive. Not only did you, Lelouch, know how to play games, you know Geass too." she smiled as she looks at him. "You're so funny Lulu...Using your Geass on me. Didn't you know that Geass has unlimited forms of power?" she laughed. Her laughter echoes throughout room. Lelouch frowns that she's not paying attention to him.

"What did you do to me?" She quickly turned back to see him again and she doesn't seemed to care about him using his Geass on her.

"Did I do anything?" she pleaded fakely, "Oh come on, you did that yourself."

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I supposed I could let you know what just happened." she said as she continues, "Basically, when you used your Geass, it triggers a glow, and that triggers mine to glow since we're both looking directly in the eye. And in short, whatever you planned to command, backfires, rendering the order useless." Lelouch deactivates his Geass eye, but the pain was still implanted because of whatever the woman did to him made him feel this intense pain and a short headache.

"So, you can deflect Geass?"

"Not all forms of Geass." said the woman. "This is just a bit of a warning Lelouch."

"A warning? For what?" Lelouch asked but the woman tilted her head to her right that she was pretending to be curious.

"You sure asked a lot of questions, don't you?" she asked in a fake innocent voice. "I'll tell you all about me when the time is right, my dear Lulu." she spoke in a sweet voice that made Lelouch feel uncomfortable about her. Slowly, she steps backs away from Lelouch.

"If you have Geass, then you must know what my Geass can do if I look at you, don't you?" Lelouch said. "But then again, neither can I used it on you."

"Then you must have been thinking about how's it possible that I knew your abilities, but not Kimiko." Lelouch had suspiciousness to the point where she knows Kimiko and she isn't kidding.

"Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this conversation." Lelouch threatened.

"Hey," She raised her hands in innocent. "I know her and she knows me," she pointed out. "but I wonder..." she walks away from him to find a crate and sits on top of it. "Why isn't it that she doesn't know who you are?" she inquired. Lelouch had another suspicious feeling that she knows too much about him, and Kimiko.

"I wanted to make sure that she doesn't know who I am, but why does it concerned you?" he answered her curiosity. The woman smiled at him with his honest answer. He wants to show himself to her when it's the perfect time or another way to find out herself.

"Well, if I were you," she said, "I wouldn't let her find out herself." she advised to let Kimiko find out herself.

"She and I are on the same team and the fact remains," she commented, not looking away from Lelouch's eyes. Heterochromatic eyes never left their gazes.

"You have no idea what Kimiko is _really_ doing, don't you?" she spoke. "If it's answers you want," she pulls her hood up, "then I will tell you when Kimiko finds out that you're the terrorist who leads the newly formed army of the Black Knights." she makes a small smile before she throws a small paper airplane at Lelouch. It glides straight at him as he catches it. Lelouch unfolds the airplane and sees a series of numbers with dashes.

"What's this? Your phone number?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Why would you..." He looks up and realized that she wasn't sitting on the crate anymore. Her figure disappeared from his gaze. He turns around to find her, but there was nothing. No shadowy figure. No one is present.

"It's to keep in touch with me." her voice echoes through the room. Lelouch is very suspicious of the woman's mysteries. She knows both himself and Kimiko.

"Wait, I still don't know how much you know about us. About how you know Kimiko." he calls to her to reveal how she knows him. The only thing he hears was a joyful laughter from her voice.

"Patience, my friend. You'll know until Kimiko knows first, and then..." she paused before concluding, "I will be seeing you again. So until then...Farewell, Lulu." she chuckled loudly for her voice to echo through the room. Lelouch looks down at the paper with something about the woman. This was the first time he's made a enemy at this close and he's not about to let that happen to him.

* * *

 **Yes, this was the second time I'm putting several OCs within the storyline. A lot of this story will have OCs and a Au in the second story. They will be important later on in the second story.**

 **Plus, this new ability I gave came from the finished Akito the Exiled story, though I have no idea what kind of powers Lelia possess considering that it's only a fragment, so I decided to make use of its abilities into a more suitable opponent.**

 **And another note, she's not impervious to all forms of Geass. That are loopholes.**

 **And I like how anti-heroes aren't on either side, so Lelouch is a acception, but I will decide whether or not this woman, or you already should've known considering her name, will be the enemy. And if confused about her appearance she wears, try Evie Frye, I just love her design.**

 **I hoped you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Dance of Narita

**Note, I'm heading out of the country where internet is limited, so I'm posting this as a update for Thursday, so I hoped you get to enjoy the rebooted chapter of my favorite part. The Time delay will be a drag, so I'm posting this until I'm done with the flight hours. Wish me luck.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any properties created for the Code Geass Series. The third faction was the only thing I own for this story.**

 **A lot of OCs will appear in the story, so a bit of a warning.**

* * *

 _ **April 21st, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Unknown Warehouse, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **0212 hrs**_

Almost an hour after Lelouch's encounter with the 'mysterious woman', he wasn't about to pull himself together after he was 'struck' by one of her Geass. This leaves the thought about her leaves him with a question; are there others like him? If C.C was able to contract a Geass, then did she have to do with this woman? This was something he hadn't expected before, but whatever teh case was, he'll have to deal with the woman behind when the Black Knights have arrived to receive their new knightmares. The group has grown quite bigger than it was when it was just the Shinjuku group, followed by Kimiko's agents recruiting more and more people to join their cause.

The lights flashed on see their shipment. They were awed when their new weapons have arrived. Several knightmares are lined up in one single file. Every single knightmare were deactivated as the crowed walks to get a better view of their weapons.

"Wow! It's Amazing!" one member cried as the lights clicked on, revealing rows of dark brown knightmares, made by the Kyoto group.

"They're Glasgow's, aren't they?" one Black Knight member asked.

"They're Burai's...Japanese modification."

A murmur of awe went around the group. Kimiko stood beside Zero, leaning against the wall as they watched the Black Knights staring at the newly acquired knightmares.

"They weren't easy to get," she said. "but that's what made it so much fun." Zero turned to her slightly, chuckling to himself.

"You have my gratitude. Our association with the Kyoto group will make us seem a much more authentic resistance." she shrugged, then smirked. His gaze was at the red knightmare and a black/golden knightmare that makes the group more surprised as the crowd pauses in front of the black/golden knightmare frame.

"That black unit, it does look Britannian, but it doesn't seemed to be built by a Britannian. How did you get a machine like that?" Zero inquired. Kimiko looked over from her clipboard and let out a nod.

"It's a surprise parting gift from the clients." said Kimiko. "Any idea who's going to get the Guren?" They both glanced at the fully Japanese made red knightmare frame.

A red painted mech with blue optical lens and a orange cockpit that is shaped like a motorbike. The knightmare had a head like a opened knight helmet. The only thing that's different about the knightmare was the right arm. It possess a huge claw. The Guren Mk-II's main weapon. Stored within the palm is the Radiant Wave Surger, a powerful microwave radiation emitter weapon capable of incinerating a knightmare like from inside an oven.

The model next to the Guren was different than the Burais, or any other knightmares. The body was black and vanilla white, with gold colored armor platings, and, visible on the chest, was a head that looked like a dragon with a beak and green eyes. The head of the knightmare had a monopolistic design with a emerald green orb in the forehead and two hip mounted slash harkens. There were also a two large sword sheath attached to the sides of the cockpit block. The arms are like cones with no point, but there is a silver line going around the forearm and silvery hands with a circle in the back of the hands.

"I was thinking one of your own would get the knightmare, maybe someone who's got past experience operating these machines." Zero was glancing at Kallen. Kimiko followed the suit and glanced at her too. A smirk creeps to her face.

"I guess we're in agreement then." Kimiko smiled, as the rest of the core group ran to help the new members with the equipment. Kallen turned and smiled at her, before glancing at Zero.

"The Kyoto group are backing multiple resistance groups, am I right?" Zero queried, looking at the Guren.

"Yes, which means that we've finally made it in. They know that we're worthy!" Before Zero could respond, Kimiko shook her head firmly.

"No Kallen, this is a test. They're testing us to see what we can do with some knightmares. If we gain their full support, we'll receive more as a reward for their work." Kimiko pointed out. Kallen looks at the Guren with some awe that they can receive more knightmares like these if they earned it. The red and the black/golden knightmares made her wonder if they could get more of those.

"Still! This is incredible!" Kallen shrugged. "You are way too positive." Kimiko smiled as she tossed a ignition key shaped in a feather with red and white designs in her direction. Kallen takes it and looked at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

"The Guren MK-II is yours now, Kallen." Zero confirmed. Kallen was taken from that.

"Consider it a late birthday present." Kimiko winked at Kallen, as she looked up. She knew she was good with knightmare frames before, but never would she thought she would be having her own custom knightmare unit. Even Kimiko could beat her in close combat.

"Mine?! But we have a lot more people now, and Reaper-"Kallen paused as Kimiko raised her hand to stop.

"I have my own over there." she confirmed, pointing at the black golden knightmare. Kallen followed the direction here she was pointing.

"What is it though?" Kallen asked, looking at the black-golden knightmare frame.

"My knightmare is called, the Ceannard." Kallen turned to Kimiko with confusion.

"The Ceannard?" she asked.

"Its supposed to be a one of a kind knightmare that our leading scientist would join us later on." Zero said. "And with the Guren and the Ceannard on our side, it's a double edged sword for the Black Knights."

"But we need the Guren's defence to protect you-" Kallen tried to protest, but Kimiko interrupted her. "With all due respect, I believe Zero can take care of himself." Kimiko confirmed, glancing at Zero.

"Correct. As a Commander, I'll be piloting a Burai. While you, a top notch pilot, will follow my orders in that Guren. The Reaper shall provide with backup in case something does go out of place.." He looked straight at Kallen. "Besides, you have reason to fight." Kallen looked at the key as she gripped the key tightly, reminding her of mother; the main reason to fight, before nodding to Kimiko and Zero.

"Right."

"Zero! You got a second?" Ohgi called as he approaches to the group. He was holding a clipboard with a worried face. "We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

"Hmm?" Zero takes the binder from Ohgi as he reads the report. Upon reading, Lelouch seems to be more intrigued when he reads the reports saying something about Narita, where a majority of Britannians, including the princess herself, would be leading the operation.

"This may be a trap to draw us out. I'd say even if we wanted to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly." Ohgi suggested, not risking the vital intel to be accurate.. Zero observes through the book with Kimiko.

"He's right, Zero. However…" she glanced upwards. "I don't believe that all Britannians just want to lure us out." she assumed.

"But news like this isn't something we can just ignore…what should we do?" Ohgi asked. Zero snapped the book closed and looked at Ohgi.

"This weekend, I believe we're going hiking." Kimiko raised an eyebrow, wondering whether he grew a sense of humour or he hit his head when she wasn't looking.

"What?" Ohgi gasped, obviously thinking the same thing.

"To the Narita mountains." Kimiko smirked, wondering how she never had fun before this.

"Very well then…" Ohgi said slowly, still shocked

"Dismissed." he nodded with Kallen as they made for the exit, leaving Zero and Kimiko alone in the warehouse. As everyone was still gawking over their new equipment, Kimiko looked towards Zero.

"Zero." she called. "The Narita mountains are under JLF control." she said.

"Yeah." he confirmed, "What of it?" Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"So, security's going to be tight." she said bluntly, her blue eyes on his mask.

"It's no problem." he chuckled.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" she asked.

"The Japan Liberation Front were among the largest resistance force on the planet, but their actions weren't enough to be supported, even from Kyoto, that s why they need to be a extinguished."

"Are you planning to destroy the remaining rebellions here, or do you just want the Black Knights to become as strong as Nightwing was back then?" she inquired, daring him to question more about the intent to fully assimilate the resistances around Japan.

"When I read about Nightwing, they lost the momentum, and so does the Japan Liberation Front." said Zero, "You don't seemed to care much for them don't you?"

"The agents I've selected were one of the former Special Force Groups from the old Japan," Kimiko explained, "the rest of them were ragtag street rats I've picked up. Many of them have special skills in a three-man team. Kallen was an exception because she was trained by her brother, who was a deceased agent of mine." Kimiko bowed her head a bit in respect for Kallen's dead brother.

"And what happened to the other two?" Zero asked.

"They were dead two years and three months ago." Kimiko revealed.

"The two of her agents were like a brother and sister, so I took her under my wing, teach her everything I know about basic knightmare specs to combat skills and that's how she earned her status as my agent." she revealed, much to Lelouch' surprise.

"You taught her how to fight in a knightmare?" he asked.

"I did it at Naoto's last dying words to teach her to fight, and now here she is, getting a custom unit for herself, " she smiled, "it's enjoyable to see someone you teach grow up so fast."

"Well, in any case," Zero began, "The Narita mountains is the exact location where Cornelia may set her forces to eradicate the Japan Liberation Front. I think it's time for a little payback, don't you agree?" he asked that earn the devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

 _ **April 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **0628 hrs.**_

Kimiko sat criss-crossed inside the cockpit of the Ceannard, looking over the manual for the new knightmare she just received while the monitor flashes several times in the cockpit. It's been a quite a journey, considering that she's been up for almost a whole night with some sleep, getting her knightmare boosted and ready to roll when Zero calls the word. The truck transporting the Ceannard hits a bump again. Kimiko lets out a growl while she opens up the cockpit.

"Who the hell is driving this?!" Ohgi looked over with a smile, and sighed. "Sorry, that was me. You should get some sleep Kimiko, we should be in Narita by morning." Kimiko calmed down and shrugged her shoulders.

"I slept for nearly four hours. I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper, I'm too sensitive to be sleeping." He looked around the truck and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm just a little excited. I don't know how to say it. I just can't sleep when I have something on my mind." Kimiko climbed out of the Ceannard and her boots tapped against the floor.

"I'm excited too, but you can at least try to be more serious." She moved her hand behind her hair and undid the tie t let her teal highlights to gleam in the darkness. Kimiko's pony-tail came undone while she took a seat at the end of the truck.

"I guess so; but how did you get that machine? From what I saw, it's a little more hightech to use than the Guren." Kimiko let out a yawn and pointed to herself.

"That is why I'm using it. The Guren's only a seventh generation and the Ceannard is one generation ahead of the rest. It's not like a usual Knightmare frame." Kimiko explained. "Besides, the Burai's are being outdated, they'll be phased out once the creator comes and makes this group a better fighting force.

"That's why we appreciate all the support you've given to us." Ohgi smiled as Kimiko smiled back gracefully.

* * *

 _ **April 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **0818 hrs.**_

The day was coming. Cornelia has mobilized the military to completely annihilate the Japanese Liberation Front, remnants of the old Japanese military. The JLF may have knightmares, but they're still poorly trained and equipped to face against the superior well trained Britannian military. They entrenched themselves with networks of rat tunnels and hidden caverns to cover their tracks.

"Sector five. Nothing to report." a JLF soldier reported as he and a fellow soldier were stationed at a cabin on the Narita Mountains. "Right. The next scheduled result will be in two hours." he hung up the phone and returned to his checker game with his fellow soldier.

"Of course there's nothing to report, this area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front, no one can just stroll in- " they both stopped and turned to the door as it opened, revealing to be Zero.

"Uh! Zero!" one yelled and quickly took up their weapons to ready themselves to fire at him.

"Relax... " Zero reached up and took his mask off leaving only his face mask on to cover his face. "I only came to talk." he activated his Geass, his left eye glows red and emitting the Geass symbol. "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch." he commanded, as his Geass reached the two soldiers. Their iris turned glowing red, and resumed to their original position.

"Sure, No problem" one of them said, and they both immediately straightened their chairs, which had fallen over from being startled, and returned to their game of Shogi.

"Come on.. it's your turn.. "

"What's the rush? We're just on regular duty you know.. "

After a moment of waiting for Zero's que, a radio response came.

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We are now moving to waypoint 2." a Black Knight radio man reported. Kimiko listened in shock.

"You're kidding me?! He actually got in?!" she exclaimed, very shocked that he got there easily. She never knew how he can even do that.

"Why doesn't he just use his Burai radio?" Kent sighed.

"Anyone have any idea?"

"Not a clue." Kimiko lied down the transmitter. Of course she knew he didn't want to be traced. She remained silent as she continued watching the screen, looking at all of the red marks which represented the JLF, and the big yellow that represented them.

* * *

Lelouch was waiting for the Black Knights to come. When he came out after using his Geass on the scout outpost, he spots the same familiar green haired girl, standing near a ridge.

"C.C, what are you doing here?" he asked. She glanced over her shoulder. "I said that I would protect you, didn't I?" she replied.

"Aren't you overdoing it?" he inquired. She paused and turned back to the mountain scenery. "I've been wondering about something Lelouch, Why are you Lelouch?" she questions about himself. He snorted at her confusing question. "I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." he said, pausing a few feet behind her.

"You changed your family surname to Lamperouge, but you kept Lelouch the name that was given to you at birth." she explained, not looking back, "How sentimental. You can't let go off the past." Lelouch was silent for a second before replying, "Well, C.C swings to the other extreme, doesn't it? It's not a human name." C.C turns around from hearing that. Lelouch paused. The wind blows around them as if there was nothing between them. she stared at him for a moment before asking another subject.

"Lelouch, do you know who that woman was?" she inquires about the woman who knew his identity. Lelouch had told her about his encounter with the realizes that he forgotten about the woman. Obviously, she knows everything he knows.

"I don't know, but once I completed my task here, I'll have to get rid of her before she becomes a threat." he answered. C.C raised an eyebrow.

"To you? Or to Kimiko?" she asked if her presence will be a problem.

"It could be a both due to her unexplained natures of the Sakotos and myself, so I need to find her again." Lelouch paused before to ponder something. _Does C.C know she has Geass?_ he thought about her eyes. It was clear. She does have Geass, but does she know C.C? It's it possible?

"Why haven't you told this to Kimiko?" C.C asked why hasn't he tell Kimiko about his encounter with the woman.

"If what that woman's saying is true, then I can't let Kimiko know that I'm being watched." he replied. "And plus, I need to find her before I'm exposed, so I have to finish this quick. There's something I have to asked her." C.C shrugged.

"Of course Lelouch, Of course." Lelouch glanced away from C.C, not wanting to question more but later on if she appears again.

* * *

The G1 command vehicle strolled through the earth like a tank as the vehicle was escorted by our Sutherlands.

Cornelia sit at the thorne like command seat with Guilford standing next to the princess. Euphemia was among the bridge too, but standing aside while Darlton overlays the operation. The digital map on the tables shows the geographic scale of the mountain with blue dots popping out around the mountain.

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are in this area." Darlton pointed the spot to his advisors.

"We've already split 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the viceroy signal then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out." he said as he turned to the princess. Cornelia had a hand to her chin with the elbow supporting her head.

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphemia asked with concern. Cornelia gets quickly to whom she was relating to.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia inquired.

"Have no fear about that." Darlton affirmed. "As the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain routes also."

"Plus, we have reserve units." Cornelia added. "If Zero is stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of him."

Cornelia's forces are mounting up at the slum of the mountains. She was in their information base just outside the town at the bottom of the mountains, where around 10 people gathered all information on the other side, weather conditions or anything that could affect the battle.

By the time the G1 command building was at the base of the mountain, Cornelia was already inside her Gloucester, waiting to deploy. "As planned, Euphemia will stay at G1 and support us from the rear. Give command of the medical troops for her."

"Yes, your highness." a loud rouse of responses came from Darlton

"Princess Cornelia…" Cornelia stared ahead on her monitors while she quickly recognized Guilford's voice over her intercom.

"Guilford? Let me guess. This is about Euphie, isn't it?"

"Yes. she really should be in a government agency, not..."

Cornelia closed her eyes and shook her head remembering a conversation between the two prior to this engagement that made her oppose to her request, but she can't refuse. "But she's being unusually stubborn about this." she said, She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself."

* * *

Inside the G1 Command Transport, Euphemia look at the unit layout of Cornelia's forces. Her eyes move to a unit behind the main forces. She points her finger out at the lone yellow unit, and turns to her advisor. "What's that unit there holding to the rear?"

"Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot." The advisor quickly replied back to the princess.

When the Black Knights came to the peak of the mountain where Zero was. They began drilling down special excavators to pump out some mud from the ends. Kallen was still reading the instructions for the Guren, because she was not familiar with a high spec knightmare, while Kimiko was fiddling with some of the members at the truck to carry the weapons. Ohgi was standing, viewing the sight of the excavators drilling into the dirt a Zero approaches him.

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi queried as Lelouch looks out the corner of his eye at him with some annoyed feeling about him.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer." he confirmed about the fact that Cornelia was known as the 'Goddess of Victory' after she hunted down the JLF to Narita mountains. That is why the Black Knights are here.

"Then why don't we co-operate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi challenged quietly. Lelouch mentally rolled his eyes, seeing the uses of the word 'duh' Britannian teenagers used so often.

"What was that?" he smiled teasingly behind his mask. "Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?" Ohgi became alert in his opinion as he turned to Zero.

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to be our leader, remember? And Sakoto-sama, she trusts you." he paused, as he looked at him completely.

"And so I can trust you too." Lelouch smirked. "Then there's only one answer to give."

"Okay, open the capsule marked two, Rookie." Kimiko pointed over to the capsule still on board the transport truck. A rookie member turned over to it and his eyes widen at the size.

"It's huge…" She pointed her finger at a few other members.

"I didn't say move it, open it up." The few of the core members let out a few laughs while the capsule opens revealing a different type of assault rifle that has a 'O' shaped trigger painted black with a few letters written on its barrel.

"An Linear Assault Rifle, Judgement, you don't see many of those here in Japan." Kimiko explained as she turned over to the Ceannard then back at the weapon. "Well, it's a special type of assault gun used by the Europeans when Britannia wasn't fighting on equal terms, mainly the agents used this one on the western front of Britannia's failing conquest over the Europeans." she explained.

"Loading the weapons already? Zero hasn't given the order to deploy." Kallen pointed out, looking from her manuel as Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, the operation isn't going to start until Cornelia says so." said Kimiko. It didn't take long for the answer to go unnoticed when all conversation stopped at the sound of aircrafts taking the the machines down below the mountain is making the first move.

The battle has began. Cornelia's forces have created an almost 360 degree battlefront perimeter around the mountains, advancing upward to the headquarters. JLF Burai knightmares scrambles to counterattack. Britannian Sutherlands and Gloucesters swarms around the mountain. VTOL planes drops the knightmares around the downtown city. Bombs are dropped at the main front. Tanks rolling in to the lower regions of the mountains. The Black Knights, except for Kimiko, all look in shock at the massive troop deployment.

"It's begun." Zero conformed, more to himself then to them. The Black Knights noticed that the battle has begun and yet, they're still not ready yet.

"Huh? What the hell?!" Tamaki cursed, and turned to Zero, while pointed at the battle with his rifle slanging to his back. "You've got to be kidding, Zero! Those troops coming in have and this area is totally surrounded! There's no way out!" Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of survival is to fight." This statement aroused cries of outrage among the members of the Black Knights. Lelouch knows that the Black Knights are taking the most daring fight in not only the resistance lives, but as soldiers. "Let me get this straight, we're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on!?" Tamaki snapped.

"We're fighting against Cornelia!" Sugiyama argued. "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered!" he added. Lelouch thoughts about the possibilities that Cornelia will have the mountain within the next four hours and he can't waste time.

"Correct." Lelouch agreed, still in a calm, regal stance. "It would be a miracle if we win this." Ohgi turned and stared at him in shock.

"Zero, what are you saying?" he demanded.

"Even messiah's need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Now look, the price of this isn't going to be cheap! The price of this can be our lives!" Tamaki argues angrily, stamping a foot. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!" Tamaki pulls his rifle off his shoulder only to have Zero respond with his pistol. The weapon clicks while Zero takes his arm. Ohgi leaps out of the way with a shocked look on his face.

To everyone's surprise Zero removes his finger from the trigger and spins the gun around holding it to Tamaki and Sugiyama.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off." he said in a finalized tone. "If you think you can win without me, then shoot me!" he commanded, daring him to do it. "Someone! Anyone!" Tamaki stared up in shock and awe at him, as more silence fell, making the air thick with tensions between Zero and the rest of the group.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices. You may either live with me. Or you may perish with me!" Lelouch announced darkly.

* * *

Back to the Japan Liberation Front base, the entire headquarters were caught in a frenzy since Cornelia launched a surprise attack that shows the numbers against the odds.

"We're completely surrounded and our underground reserve forces were captured all at once."

Inside the battle room inside the mountain complex the commanding officers of the JLF watch the radar on the monitor.

"General Katase, there's a transmission from Cornelia's army asking for us to surrender." Katase growls, and shakes his head. "Imbecile, If we fall here then we've lost and the whole resistance movement falls with us!"

An officer takes his eyes off the topographical map, and up at his general.

"Then general, do we engage the enemy in battle or do we dig in?" Katase hesitated for a moment before turning to one of his subordinates.

"What about Tohdoh?" he asked, "Where is he?" The communication officer looked over his shoulder. "He's gone to Kyoto to get the custom Burais. The Four Holy Swords are traveling with him, too."

"If they're on schedule, they should be returning soon. But…" Katase shook his head, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tohdoh won't make it in time." he answered gravely, "And what of Nightwing, are they still working with Zero?"

"They haven't reported in over the past two weeks, we believed that Cornelia has already wiped them out." a soldier answered. Katase bowed his head that Cornelia has already finished Nightwing, and now they're next as he makes his first order.

"Prepare to send out the Burais. We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate." he continued, "We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride! This is our moment of truth!"

* * *

Inside the G1 command vehicle, the officer in charge of maintaining the bridge, shows the map to Euphemia. He points out the movement with a positioning rod to where there forces assembled..

"We believe that the enemy's main base is located in a mountains here, but we haven't pinpointed at yet." he explained. "However until we obtain a list of their collaborators, we can't burn down everything with our aerial bombing." He circles the rod around a specific mountain top where the base is suspected to be.

"The enemy is engaging our encirclement, now try to breakthrough with some point. From there we'll be able to ascertain where their base is. Soldier: Our forces are divided into three fronts. The units let by General Darlton here, General Alex here, and Viceroy Cornelia here. As for our flanking forces..." The map starts to flash and scramble about as it is hit by jamming equipment. Euphemia looks over in confusion while the officer folds up the rod.

"It's the enemies ECM."

* * *

A small forward group of Gloucesters scales the side of the mountain while engaging their countermeasures for the JLF's jamming frequency.

"The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now. We're switching to ECCM mode, link up on channel Alfa four." Darlton explained as he looks ahead with a content and overconfident expression on his face. "The enemy what are we calling them again?"

"Burai sir."

Dalton lets out a laugh. "Right, the rather like pseudo Glasgow, so watch out for them."

* * *

Meanwhile at Cornelia's position, a three man team of Burai rise up to meet Cornelia's front line force. Cornelia smirked when she sees her first three kills.

"How clever, they turned this whole mountain into a fortress." She let out a small laugh when Guilford's Gloucester pulled in front, next to Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Your Highness, Please fallback." he warned Cornelia, who scoffed and turned over to his unit.

"Guilford," she sighed, "please don't treat me as though I'm another one of your women." Without making a response, her Gloucester suddenly charges right towards the Burai's and within a matter of seconds, her single unit takes out all three Burai, decimating the defenses in that specific area. Cornelia pauses while her support unit stands behind her.

"Hm, well Cornelia is here. Is there no one who will challenge me?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Zero demanded, as Tamaki takes another step back. "Aren't you going to challenge me and take me down?" he asked. Tamaki was speechless, holding his rifle. He didn't know what to do since he was the one to protest first and Kimiko would be extremely disappointed if she actually take his command if he's dead.

"Fine! Do what you want!" Tamaki grumbled, throwing his arms out in defeat.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." Kento Sugiyama corrected loudly. Lelouch smirked behind his mask. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"Very well," Kimiko said as she takes a hold of her zipper on her uniform and pulls it down to reveal a second clothing she wore before the operation. She unzipped her uniform down to the pants to donned an ash gray pilot's suit, with black outlinings and the Black Knight's symbol.

"Now that we've wasted enough time, let's go!" She threw her arm out towards the other Black Knights. "Black Knights, BATTLE STATIONS!"

The Black Knights stay safe from the peak of the mountain while below the mountain, the JLF was losing their fortress quickly as you can say, 'Will-o-wisp' after many of their own Burai reserves were being decimated . Cornelia's forces start to restructure behind Dalton's unit. This couldn't be any more of a sign for Zero to strike. The flare was the last straw in Zero's plan to set the rest into motion. Zero removes his helmet and puts it to the side while flipping through his journal.

"Impressive as always Cornelia, a very logical deployment." said Lelouch, "However excellent though it is, it's also easy to read as is your location."

* * *

All across the fronts, the JLF are losing ground against the battle hardened Cornelia and her army. The battle was a pyrrhic one that it got the command center for the fortress in utter chaos with various of their units going dark on their monitors.

"We've lost contact with Nakamura's unit!"

"No response from sector three."

"Major Tabata was killed in action with Kuroda and Kumada!"

Katase looks in shock while his face shows an intense hatred for the sheer uselessness of his forces compared to Britannia. He looks down with the realization of the losing battle weighing heavily on his shoulders. With a saddened expression, he slowly whispers the name of the Miracle maker.

"Where's Tohdoh? Without him or the Reaper, then she wouldn't be coming back for revenge. If only they were here the divine wind would blow to create another Miracle of Itsukushima."

* * *

At a road block the large transport trucks driven by the Four Holy Swords members, and various other from the JLF break past a Britannian road block on the freeway.

Asahina leans over the chair behind Tohdoh and stares at his commander.

"Aren't we being too extreme, Tohdoh?" Tohdoh looks out the windshield with a determined look on his face. Without turning to stare at his subordinate he speaks in a commanding and powerful voice.

"Asahina, Chiba, prep the custom Burais ASAP!" he ordered. "Tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same. Traffic is blocked off all around Narita. They've already begun to attack. I just pray that we are in time."

Inside her knightmare, Kimiko types down to the keyboard with such a faster pace to get the knightmare to run at full operational capacity as she picked up her phone, quickly dialling to a personal talk with Zero.

"Yes? Sakoto-sama?"

"Say that again, and I'll shoot you from behind." she warned sarcastically before continuing to discuss something, "Zero, Cornelia's forces are advanced through points A4, B7, and D3. The JLF forces won't hold out for long." She zoomed into the area. A small squad of knightmares marks the high ranking signal. "It's Cornelia." she confirmed. "Cornelia Li Britannia has entered the battlefield." she said in boredom.

"This was expected." Zero replied coolly.

"I presume you have a plan?" she demanded, finishing typing the keyboard as she switched to her control sticks.

"Yes." he said after a moment. Kimiko paused, waiting for an answer. "The objective of this movement is to capture Cornelia." Kimiko's eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly.

"Capture?" she repeated fearfully. "You aren't serious, are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking that he's crazy to pull of a stunt like capturing the leader. Fearing with the possibilities of the outcome, she pinched her upper nose.

"Do I tell many jokes?" Zero's retort confirmed his words.

"You can't capture Cornelia, Zero! she's-"

"You're letting your emotions blocking your common sense." Kimiko froze at this, her hands trembling.

"Excuse me?" she tried to answer calmly, failing miserably.

"You are forgetting, Cornelia is the 2nd Princess and Viceroy of Area 11. Do you realize what a valuable hostage she would be?" Kimiko felt her throat go dry as she clenched her teeth.

"I understand, but-"

"Then you realize the significance of bringing her in alive." Kimiko closed her eyes furiously as Zero made hated sense.

"I understand, Zero..." she said finally. "But please..." she swallowed before continuing. "Don't hurt her, I'll be the one who'll secure her myself." she waited quietly for an answer to her request.

"Of course." he said finally. When Lelouch closes his book, he stares out with a look of determination on his face.

"Right, all preparations have now been completed!" Lelouch announced from his commander Burai, now having removed his mask, and able to think completely clearly. "Black Knights, prepare to move out!" he paused as he heard encouraging words from his subordinates, and he smirked all the more.

"We, the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions, you will charge towards point 3," he continued, a small determined smile on his face, ambition flaring in his violet eyes. "And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, 2nd Princess of Britannia! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II!" Now motivated, the Black Knights load their guns, and knightmares to begin the assault. Lelouch switches quickly to the Guren's communication system.

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three." said Lelouch. "Settle things with one blow."

"Got it." Kallen responded instantly, as all eyes went on her gauntlet right arm grip the top of the electrode. Settling her Radiant Wave Surger on top of it, "Output confirmed." she reported. "Wave surger levels ready and holding." The surger is already charging up. Kallen breathes heavily before announcing, "Activating gauntlet right now!" Kallen pressed the activation button for the Radiant Wave Surger into the machine drills.

The intense red glow of the gauntlet suddenly flaring up, sending statics into the air. When it died down minutes later, there was no difference to the scene but some smoke. the gauntlet ejects a shell as it smokes from the palms. Lelouch narrowed his eyes in expectation. Soon, a distant rumble of a landslide moving as a whole down the mountain, sweeping away numerous Britannian squadrons down the mountain, destroying everything in it's path on it's way. JLF and Britannians alike are getting caught by the rumbling avalanche of the earth, wiping out a majority of the forces that were advancing in the avalanche's path.

The muddy avalanche was so big that it cascades downward at the Britannian and JLF forces fighting below.

"Is this an earthquake?"

"At a time like this? Aah!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Darlton exclaimed before being swept by the avalanche. Gloucesters, Sutherlands and Burai's are quickly swept and buried underneath the earth as the landslide continues down the mountain overtaking the Britannian main attack force.

* * *

"What's happening?" Euphemia asked as she saw the new geographical change when the landslide appears.

"Impossible! How could a landslide come out of nowhere?!" a advisor inquired.

"Alex and Darlton's units are getting wiped out!" Across the tactical map, every unit in the path of the landslide flash lost while the casualties start to rise exponentially.

* * *

Dalton's remaining forces use their slash harkens to anchor themselves and slowly pull them out of the raging path of the landslide. Their Gloucesters buckle as the wave of earth, and mud starts to pelt the thick armor.

"Climb! Get to higher ground!" Dalton growled while his unit starts to move out of the path with a few of his surviving soldiers.

* * *

Beside the landslide, Cornelia's unit stands watching the wave continue down washing away two thirds of her army in a single motion.

"Status report?!"

"We're still trying to confirm!" The command station replied with little answer it would seem that they were still evaluating the cause of the landslide.

"Your highness, fall back! You're in danger there!" Guilford warned. Cornelia looks at the Gloucester at her right and scoffs. "I don't care. Forget about me. Find out about Darlton and where's Alex?!"

* * *

That didn't stop there. The landslide continues to decimate everything from the mountain towards the dense city built around Narita, burying the larger buildings and ripping the smaller ones in half, burying everything including the occupied soldiers there. All Lelouch can do was smile in the cockpit of his Burai, thinking of the success of the weapon.

 _Hmph_. Lelouch thought to himself. _It's even more destructive than I anticipated…we did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit…but we could have been a bit more accurate_. he chuckled to himself when Kimiko connected through.

"You did that, didn't you?" the sigh cracked through the static.

"And if I did?" he responded.

"Just be thankful there was an evacuation of the Japanese beforehand, Zero." she said before she disconnected. He chuckled again as he turned back to the chaotic scene, of mud, water and earth consuming a large town at the bottom of the mountain.

 _Perhaps I should have consulted a physics teacher…and asked Kimiko to tutor me in probability._ he pondered amusingly.

The landslide was so devastating that it buried two thirds of the Britannian military that destroyed almost the entire town below. Thanks to the Guren, Cornelia was totally isolated from any Britannian reinforcements, leaving her and a few knightmares, including Guilford, to defend for themselves. She would reluctantly admitted it. They did have the advantage of the mountain and created that massive landslide that took out two third of her numbers.

"We've confirmed a new unit coming from the direction of the summit. Carius' Unit is moving in to intercept." Cornelia shakes her head and lets out an overconfident scoff at the JLF. "They intend to make use of the confusion?" she wonders.

* * *

"Reaper, you're tasked with disposing any unit coming to intercept us!" Zero ordered. "I'll be sending the Guren to the sides for flank maneuvers!" Kimiko nodded as she activated the landspinners on her Ceannard. It collapses down towards the ground and lets out a loud winding noise. Kimiko grips the controls and presses down on the pedals.

"You don't have to say it anymore!" The Ceannard zooms down the earth with the assault rifle, Judgement, in the right hand, lock and loaded.

A Sutherland unit climbs up the mountain town and zooms in at the main group of Black Knights.

"Commander Carius, that's not the Japanese Liberation Front up there! It's the…"

The Command type Sutherland turns over to hear a loud boom followed by the Sutherland in front exploding into nothing but ashes.

"What the hell was that?!" Carius's Sutherland screeches to a stop, and it's factsphere opens. He looks at the data and growls while nothing appears on the system. From the the thick black cloud, the Ceannard zooms through and takes a good aim with one hand. The sight on the rifle glows green when it gets a lock and a burst of fire came from the rifle.

* * *

"Urgent message from Carius!" a soldier sounded shocked, as Cornelia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What is it?" she demanded, her fingers tightening on the controls in anticipation.

"They aren't the Japan Liberation Front!" Cornelia's eyes widened as he continued. "He believes the enemy forces are the Black Knights!" he confirmed. Cornelia's eyes widen when she heard that the Black Knights are present in the battle she is in.

"What?!" Cornelia gasped in shock.

The Ceannard does a sideflip to dodge the oncoming shells before it fires the gun. The Judgment fires a burst of bullets that makes it sound smooth to operate as it destroyed a Sutherland. Behind the Ceannard are the Black knights, now joining in the fight. Lelouch leads them down the mountain to find Cornelia.

"Cornelia only has a limited number of reinforcements heading her way." he assured his soldiers, "Smash right through to them!" Lelouch contacts Kimiko through his communicator.

"Reaper, make contact with Inoue's group, and tell them to cover the rear!" Zero commanded down the comms.

"Roger!" she confirmed. The Ceannard makes a head start and unleashes a burst of fire at a oncoming Sutherland. Kimiko clicked onto Inoue's radio frequency.

"Inoue, this is Reaper, How copy over?"

"Yes, what are our orders?" Inoue requested.

"Zero wants your group to protect the rear of the frame's position, do you understand?" she instructed Zero's orders.

"Yes, ma'am!" she briskly reply before cutting off the frequency.

On the GSP map, Kimiko saw Inoue's group take out a tank squadron to the left of the back quickly. However, she noticed one enemy knightmare frame coming at his direction, followed by three more, narrowing her eyes. She quickly confirmed the pilot, and connected to Zero again.

"Zero, four Britannian Sutherlands are heading your way." she said urgently.

 _Forcing the troops to make a final stand, and causing a rockslide from higher ground; I never thought such classical tactics would be so effective._ Lelouch pondered as Kimiko connected through.

"Thank you. I'll let Kallen take care of this." he instructed, "Head towards point Delta three, that's where Cornelia is stationed."

"Roger," Lelouch switches to Kallen's frequency.

"Kallen, we have some people coming our way. I will move to the back, you will be his opponent this time." he ordered her, pulling his knightmare to the back of the group as Kallen took to the trees for the element of surprise.

"Yes, sir!" she agreed. The Guren pulls to the front, quickly leaps into the shelter of the trees to gain the element of surprise. Multiple knightmares entered the clearing. The Sutherland had to be one of the pure blood considering its red armor around the shoulders.

"Zero!" a familiar person comes out and shoots down two of Zero's escorts as they ejected before they were shot.

"Are you there, Zero? If you are, then I, Jeremiah Gottwald, call forth!" His demanding voice rebounded upon Lelouch, leaving him to raise his eyebrows, very amused at the pride the man had retained.

"Well, well it's been a while Jeremiah." he smirked. "So, you're still in the army?" he shook his head enjoying a small chuckle. "I'd love to stay and catch up, but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, _Orange_ Boy." he enjoyed another satisfied smile as the splutters began. Jeremiah's mouth fell when he heard that insulting word that everyone keeps describing him.

"O-O-O-ORANGE?! DIE!" Jeremiah charged at took the splutter and jumps down in front of him, knocking the gun from the knightmare's hand. Jeremiah brandishes his stun tofas for close combat. Bad move.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Viletta yelled, only responded by a harsh responds, "Don't interfere! This is my duel!". This did not stop the panic as the sight of the new knightmare. "But I've never seen this kind of knightmare before!" she cried out indignantly. "Did the Eleven's make it?"

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology?!" Jeremiah reasoned, taking a stance again and moving towards the Guren MK-II. The Guren defended itself against the Sutherland easily, maneuvering around so it flew over Jeremiah and attacked it head on, as Jeremiah was forced to face the truth.

"So this is the one who wiped out Carius' unit!" he snarled from his frame as the Guren held strong. Kallen used that as an excuse to cover up Kimiko as the one who attack the first interceptor.

"Yeah that's right Britannia." Kallen spat from her frame, "We can finally go up against you and equal footing head on. And our counter attack begins with this baby, the Guren Mk-II!" She yanks her right arm back to catch Jeremiah. He noticed that its silvery design means it's loaded with a weapon unknown to him.

"Oh hell! There's something in its right hand," Jeremiah confirms the circle in the palms of its hand, so he moves back. "But, if I keep my distance -" he was interrupted when it's right arm extended outward, holding it above Jeremiah's frame.

"What's this?!" Jeremiah gasped. He was doomed when the knightmare caught him. The Sutherland tries to reel back away from it, but the grip was so tight that the Sutherland couldn't move away; it was caught under the grasp of the Guren Mkll.

"Sorry…" Kallen murmured, before pressing the activation trigger. The Guren's big hand caused extreme heat and pressure, bubbling and crushing all the Sutherland's components. Jeremiah looks around him while the red energy from the Radiant Surger fills the cockpit.

"W -What the hell's happening!?" Jeremiah yelled out, as his knightmare is being pressured by the radiant wave surger. A scrambled picture of Villetta flashes on the screen.

"Lord Jeremiah! Eject!" Villetta screamed.

"I can't run now! Zero's right in front of me! He's standing right here!" he yelled, as the auto ejection system kicks in to automatically eject Jeremiah.

"Damn it! The auto eject, don't you dare activate! I can't still get Zero! I know it! I can still get him!" his voice turned maniacal. Kallen closed her eyes again, her heart throbbing once before she opened her eyes again. She tore the head off of Jeremiah's knightmare, watching as he ejected from the knightmare, then retreated its arm as the Sutherland explodes with the fire glowing on against the red armor of the Knightmare. Kallen stares at the other two that had been with Jeremiah, and grins. "I won't lose! Not with this... Guren Mk-II!"

Viletta was so shocked in trauma that she couldn't do anything after she saw the Guren defeating Jeremiah in combat.

"She defeated Lord Jeremiah. Who are the Black Knights? Who are they these warriors?" Villetta asked herself as she stared at the red knightmares.

"The situation is now clear." Lelouch announced softly. "All pieces..." he smirked. "are in place."

* * *

 **The Ceannard was based on a knightmare frame was designed by TurinuZ , you should check it out on his deviantart page, but its spell differently. Switch the 'AE' in reverse and you'll find out. And no wings, not yet anyways.**

 **I hoped you enjoy reading this before I leave….don't forget to comment what you have to say, favorite if you like it, follow is you're interested, or review if you love it. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle of Narita

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt. He makes really good knightmares, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **April 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **1523 hrs**_

The Battle of Narita goes on and on for the rest of the day. The hours went by and this time, the Black Knights have finally joined the battle. They've decimated most of either forces between both sides; JLF and Britannians. Both sides have taken a heavy blow thanks to their intervention. The entire battle tides turned, the Black Knights rides into the mountain range to take the prize: Cornelia.

The landslide has affected the forces of Andreas Darlton, who was able to escape along with three more Gloucesters, at the cost of several Gloucester Knightmares and an entire battalion of Sutherlands. Darlton glared down with a shocked look in his eyes.

"How did this happen?" He looked over at his side monitor while gripping the controls tightly. "What are our losses?"

The pilot defending his back scans the nearby area with her factsphere. The data flashes on his computer while the results were less than astounding.

"Sir, we're only got twenty percent of our forces remaining.".

"Twenty percent?!" he exclaimed. "Our command structure can't sustain this!" He turned over to the wreckage of the Sutherland once more.

* * *

The members of the Purist faction quickly battle in close combat, as the Guren rides through the dirt, dodging every single bullets that the Purist can barrage. The entrenched Burai's fire back from their concealed formation. Kallen spins around the foliage, and dashes forward at Kewell's unit.

Kewell's eyes widen as he quickly evades the Radiant Surger and aiming his rifle at the center body of the Guren.

The Guren's leg flew forward knocking the Sutherland on its back. Kallen pulls back the right arm and slams it onto the Sutherland's chest. The Radiant Wave Surger flares red to let the radiant energy flow through the Sutherland and overload it with immense energy that will kill Kewell's unit. Kewell jerks on the controls, but the ejection system and the electrical systems all fail in one instant. "C'mon, move!" he exclaimed, "I can't lose to Elevens! I am a Britannian!" Those were his last words before his Sutherland changes to a bright red and explodes from the intense radiation.

"Lord Kewell!" Villetta cried, pulling back with shock and fear growing in her eyes. She raised her rifle and the two remaining members of the Purist faction start to concentrate their fire at the Guren and the Burai's behind Kallen. Kallen easily evades the fire, and hides behind a hill top. The bullets pelt into the side while a Burai falls and ejects.

"All Right, Guren Mk-II, move to planned point." Zero ordered. "We'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia." Zero's Burai glides across the devastated landscape towards Cornelia. Lelouch looks over at the unit zoom beside his Burai.

"What the hell is that?" he gasped. His eyes widen when he saw that familiar knightmare frame.

The Ceannard moves in to cut through the Sutherlands that are intercepting them and puts the Jugement away and draws its blade form the right sheath.

It glows bright red the same effects as the Lancelot's MVS sword, but it's designed to have a neon green color flowing through the center and around the edges of the blade. The Ceannard dashes forward in a zigzagging movement towards the first Sutherland. The sword flies forward through the torso, shredding through the metal, and cutting the machine in half. The pilot ejects before what is left of his machine explodes behind Kimiko. Her head turn towards a supporting unit as the Ceannard makes another zoom towards the knightmare. Its speed is doubled compared to a Gloucester as it dodges the bullets with such a ease for one unit. The blade flies straight through the abdomen, causing sparks to cover the Knightmare frame. The Ceannard retreats back a the knightmare frame exploded behind it.

Lelouch stares at the results of his plan and strategizing both Kallen & Kimiko were rallying the Black Knights behind their talented piloting. Lelouch tapped his gloved hand on the console and smiled to himself.

 _Impressive,_ he thought. _So, this is how Harvard trained their students. It's no wonder she's this good in a Knightmare._

* * *

"The Pure Bloods are holding their ground?" An advisor turns over and nods slightly while he hunches over the tactical table. A scrambled message from a nearby squad relays the information, as a few units in that flash lost on the center console.

"Yes, they are under Villetta's command! Damn it, hold that knightmare back! We can't let it get any further in!" The message cuts out, signifying that the unit was destroyed by another knightmare, specifically, the black/golden knightmare.

Creswell lowers his head. "We should use this to have the Viceroy escape. the air force will-"

"No wait!" Euphemia shakes her head, and looks down at the map. "Something's approaching the viceroy from behind." She pointed at two link dots that are moving towards Cornelia's position.

* * *

Two pairs of truck were rolling offroad with no one to drive, but set on autopilot form a wheel handle switch. The Holy Swords are making their way towards the battle with knightmare frames inside the trucks.

"Is everyone ready?" Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, leading general of the JLF checked, from his custom made Burai knightmare, donated by the Kyoto group, to his most trusted subordinates, the Four Holy Swords.

A young man dark green hair, wears glasses, and a distinctive scar down the right side of his face, Shogo Asahina.

A older big man with a scar on his forehead, Ryoga Senba.

A male member with blue hair, Kosetsu Urabe and a woman in her late twenties with brunette hair and brown eyes, Nagisa Chiba, all determined and ready.

"Yes Sir!" Tohdoh grinned grimly.

"Very well." he sighed, shaking his head at her antics, as their knightmares rose from their two, now on auto-piloted vehicles.

"Deploy the Custom Burai." he ordered.

"Deploying!" Tohdoh received a unity response. The Burais are lifted from the trucks, with a Revolving Sword. Unlike the Four Holy Sword's Burai with their dark brown design colors, his was white.

"All right," he said, "That rock slide is indeed man made, so we should be able to sneak up on Cornelia's rear." Tohdoh's onyx eyes narrowed in determination as he clenched his fists around the controls.

"Capture Cornelia now!" he paused a moment, thinking back to seven years ago, why he fought, who he fought for.

"It's time to pay them back seven years ago!" he said loudly, determinedly, encouraging his subordinates.

"Yes Sir! By the honor of the Four Holy Swords!" They all said together to show their determination. Tohdoh did not smile, but he himself felt the familiar feeling before a battle rise in his chest, as they deployed, jumping over the trees and through the dirt to find Cornelia.

Just a mere 90 feet from their target and the remnants of her forces. Tohdoh instantly recognized the famous purple knightmare, controlled by it's merciless pilot. Tohdoh leaps up in the air and caught one of the Sutherlands with his revolving blade, slicing it through, before dispatching a interceptor. The rest of the Holy Swords joins in.

"Surround them!" he ordered, pushing forward, dodging the onslaught bullets, as he sliced three knightmares in fifteen seconds. The Revolving Swords are a type of swords that utilizes chainsaw on the blade at a very hot temperature to cut through armor. "Slash and Encircle!". The Holy Swords charges straight to Cornelia's position. She looks over the reinforcements with shock growing on her face.

"The Japanese Liberation Front?" she inquired. A Sutherland turn and fire his machine guns with little regard about the technical capabilities of the enemy machines. Tohdoh's Burai Kai easily evade the incoming fire, and are swiftly overtaken as he stares down his target.

"Don't mistake these for mere Burai's." he said coldly, more to himself, although he was heard by the Four Holy Blades as well.

"This reminds me of seven years ago." Asahina said with a dark low voice.

"But it's different now." Chiba replied with one small disagreement. "This time, we have our own knightmares." she added proudly.

Tohdoh allowed a small smirk which quickly tied as he quickly engaged with another knightmare, and easily destroying it.

Guilford growls, dashes to block Tohdoh's attack. "Your Highness, leave this place to us! Please you have to withdraw for now!" Cornelia stands stationary while staring over at her knight and her soldiers. Guilford clashes with Tohdoh with his golden lance. He charges towards the white Burai Kai and together, their weapons clashed with sparks coming from the Burai's Katen Yaibatou.

"Very well. I know a way to turn this around." she said as she called to her knight. "Guilford!"

"Yes!"

"After you drive them back, meet me over at point nine." Guilford raised his eyebrow where that location was supposedly to be a small canal that leads to the other side of the mountain.

"Nine? I understand." he affirmed.

* * *

The image of Tohdoh flashed in the main command center of the JLF's headquarters. The rumble has caused the ceiling to collapse from the landslide, but remains electrically in tact.

"I'm sorry for the late arrival, general." he said. Katase looks up with an uncontrollable happiness growing on his face. "Tohdoh, We've been waiting."

* * *

He continues to engage Cornelia's Knight, Guilford, holding him with his giant knightmare's lance. However, his eyes wandered to something coming up behind them. He saw Cornelia turn to the other direction. And what he saw, made his eyes widen.

The Ceannard swiftly comes out from the trees and slashes an Sutherland escort, dispatching two more with its Judgement assault rifle, as it charges right towards Cornelia. A Gloucester tries to intercept it, only for the knightmare to flip up and slashes through the center of the knightmare before slicing slanted and turns to shoot at a distances, as it explodes from behind.

"What on earth...?" he uttered.

Suddenly, his intercom flashed the face of the young woman with teal hair covering black hair. Upon the gaze of Kimiko Sakoto, his eyes grew bigger than before and gasped with shock.

"It can't be..." he uttered.

"Hi Tohdoh, did I missed something?" she asked before raising her sword in the air. "Because I have arrived!" the familiar voice from Kimiko made the Holy Swords from inside of their knightmares opened their eyes with surprise as she jumps up to dodge the bullets and landed on top of a Sutherland, crushing it from the top.

"The Reaper?!"

His eyes went back to the screen, where the Generals stared disbelievingly at him. He glanced back at the Ceannard, as he turned his gaze back to them. He reported his coordinates and everything that there is to their front. "I'd like you to send all our men to my position." he paused a moment, as the knightmare seemed to be looking at him. "The Reaper has just appeared in battle." Katase was reared back in shock.

"The Reaper?! She came too?!" he gasped.

"Yes sir, please concentrate all fire here." he ordered, "With Reaper here on the battlefield, we can hold back the main force from advancing and turn this entire war around!"

"Yes Tohdoh!" he affirmed, "we're sending all of our available units to your sector."

"Thank you." he bowed his head as he closed the connection, and turned to Kimiko, still holding Guilford with his sword. "Reaper, reinforcements are underway, what you want us to do?" he announced, pushing back the Gloucester as he came speeding back towards him.

"I need you and the Four Holy Swords to hold back the main force here." she confirmed, as she moves around and shot a burst at a Gloucester, destroying its arm in the process. "Try to encircle the remaining forces here and crush them!"

* * *

The remaining Purist faction manages to hold back Kallen's advance on the battlefield while Kimiko was making some assistances with the Four Holy Swords. The bullets pelts against the entrenched rock formation, keeping Zero and the others Burai's from pushing forward.

"Uh. Maybe we should get the Reaper back here, or maybe Kallen?" Tamaki suggested. Lelouch turned to Tamaki's Burai knightmare.

"No, if we break formation now, our plan is ruined." he protested. Lelouch turn to the battle that he's still currently going with. The Purist were pinning the Black Knights in the exact location, but they can't advance because he had Kimiko drive Cornelia out of her protection zone and to drive her straight towards the position that Kallen was in.

This is turning grim. He pondered. If it goes on we'll be fighting her royal guard next. He sighed as he allowed the communication to come through, placing a hand under his chin as he intently studied the field again.

"Zero," the voice of Kimiko got his attention, "Cornelia's unit is being ambushed below!" Lelouch looks over with shock in his eyes. "What's that? Which team made the move?"

* * *

The Ceannard pulls back behind a hilltop and sheaves its blade while Kimiko wipes her forehead with her sleeve as she takes out her Judgement rifle. She checked the ammunition on her screen that shows its at the second level, half of the bar, which indicates that rifle's running low on ammunition.

"It's not us, Kallen's in no position to get to her. It's most likely the Japan Liberation Front!" she reported. "And the Holy Swords are encircling the enemy forces here."

* * *

Lelouch squints while he looks up at the visual data being transmitted from the Ceannard. "There's someone else who understands my intent?" he smirked. "How excellent. They'll hold off the royal guard which is just what we need."

"How do you want me to pursue?" Kimiko asked through the line.

"Let the Japan Liberation front hold out the forces there, link up with the Guren Mkll and cover the front, I think is almost time to close in."

* * *

Andrea's remaining Knightmare units are ambushed by the JLF forces entrenched at the pillbox hilltops. He looked straight where the forces are covered by the mountain.

"Gah! At the time like this?!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth with such frustration of how this turned out to be.

"What do you want us to do?" A Gloucester pilot asked as he and the other Gloucester pilot fires a bird of gunfire at the mountain.

"Fall back!" he ordered, firing his bazooka at the mountain. "We have to find a way to link up with Viceroy Cornelia!" Darlton fires several missiles at the mountain to cover the Gloucesters as they feared back with guns bursting bullets.

"But sir." said one pilot, "Their main base is right in front of us. And if we're hit from behind, we'll be wiped out!" Andreas gritted his teeth in anger.

"You fool!" he shouted. "If princess Cornelia is taken by these Elevens, then this entire battle is lost!"

* * *

The battle was becoming more attenuated as the two sides are waging a counterattack at the lid remaining forces. The G1 command vehicle was trying to get the remaining units to hold out desperately, but the JLF has the Britannians on the run thanks to the Black Knights.

An advisor rubs his temple while many more units are lost to the combined forces of the Black Knights, and JLF.

"Princess Euphemia, please allow us to deploy this G1. We can assist Cornelia, and turn this battle around." Euphemia shook her head and slammed her fist onto the table.

"No!"

"But commander Guilford is completely pinned down!" another advisor reported. "He can't get to Cornelia, her life is at stake here!" Euphemia shakes her head, forcing back her feelings.

"We can't!" Euphemia protested. "There's a field hospital right here and civilians." They've been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this point." Euphemia holds back her tears while her arms started to lose their strength. "Besides, the G1 base is a command center. The viceroy ordered me not to move it no matter what, that's why…" she paused, trying to hold her feelings to let loose, "I just can't!"

An video image flashes up from the Special Engineering Corp with Suzaku, Lloyd and Cécile, looking in at the camera mounted inside the cockpit of the Lancelot.

They all paused when they saw the scientist and the Honorary Britannian. Lloyd looked very delighted with the current situation. "Well, hello there!" he beamed. "The ASEEC crew reporting for duty!" This has brought frustration to the Britannian advisors on the bridge.

"Insolence!"

"You are irregulars. Your orders are to keep silent and observe!" Cécile Croomy makes a hesitation to comply. "Yes sir, normally we would but-"

"But all of this waiting around is boring." Lloyd drawled, like he's actually bored of sitting on the monitor to observe the operation. Suzaku looks up at Euphemia with an intense and fiery glare in his eyes.

"Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you. Please issue an order to the special envoy." The advisor scoffs as well as the rest of the advisors looking at the video recording.

"How transparent. You just want the glory of rescuing the viceroy." A subordinate officer nods, and growls at the special envoy's message.

"Our whole army is out there. You think one unit is going to change things with an Eleven pilot?" he asked. Lloyd shrugs his shoulders. "Right, right. But what's the harm in trying?" During the conversation between Lloyd and the military advisors, Suzaku mouthed a word without speaking it. "Since it's just one unit it won't look bad for you if we lose, right?" Euphemia gasps for a moment, when the word came from Suzaku's mouth was calling to her,

Euphie? She pondered the mouthed word, and nods over at Lloyd. "Yes I understand. Please do it."

Lloyd's face nearly covers the screen with happiness and excitement.

"We've got the goal!" he cheered. Cécile and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much." she smiled as Suzaku nodded to his first order of the operation; Save Cornelia.

* * *

Tohdoh and his Holy Swords are locked in a stalemate against Guilford and the last remaining Cornelia's personnel guard. Tohdoh growls inside as his eyes were fixed on the purple cloak clad Gloucester, blocking every strikes he makes to destroy or cripple the knightmare.

"Damn!" he cursed. "He's fierce; he must be an ace…" With no more time to rest from the fierce melee between the Holy Swords and Guilford's Gloucester throws in a Chaos Grenade towards Tohdoh and his subordinates.

"Scatter!" he ordered. The Grenade opens up while the Four Holy Swords quickly disperses. The grenade whirls loudly as a barrage of flechette is thrown at the ground where Tohdoh previously stood.

"Colonel what should we do about Cornelia?" Senba asked Tohdoh leans to the right as his Burai comes to a spinning stop. His machine holds the Yaibatou in defense.

"Right now, the Reaper's closing in to trap Cornelia. If she thinks Zero is the kind of man for that job, then I think he is too." Tohdoh declared. "We have no choice, but to trust in him!"

* * *

On a steep hill, the remaining Purist faction traverses through the rough terrain towards the Burai Kai attacking Guilford, and prepared to fire from down range. "We'll back you, Lord Guilford." Viletta said.

Guilford blocked another attack from Tohdoh as his Gloucester's arm had started to show signs of its fluid burning from over exposure. "Never mind that now, just track Zero!"

"Yes sir." Viletta said. "This is his projected course."

Viletta shows him a projected course on a small top mounted monitor with a small window with Villetta on it, showing from the three 's eyes start to tremble when he saw Zero's movement was toward point nine.

* * *

Cornelia's Gloucester was riding along the small alley that was the riskiest route to take. Cornelia clenched her fists angrily around the stick as she moved to Point Nine. Transmissions flows regarding a red knightmare destroying regiments of men, Zero and the Black Knights entering the Battle and of the most recent one from Guilford, a rogue knightmare

"Damn you Zero!" she cursed as she entered the canyon, turning to move to the left direction to meet with her forces. As she comes towards the end of the canal, her heart beat faster and her eyes widened as her mouth fell open to what appeared before her.

It was a black/golden knightmare, but unlike any other models she had seen before. The Ceannard stood tall as she focused in on it.

"Cornelia!" the feminine warcry of Kallen came from above as the Guren hops down in the canyon to block the Gloucester, surrounding it between her and Kimiko. This formation made shivers run up Cornelia's spine. She turned up to find the Guren behind her rear, blocking her only exit. The Ceannard withdraws its rifle and suddenly unsheathed a sword, holding it above it's head before pointing it to Cornelia. The Ceannard was challenging her to a duel.

"Princess Cornelia!" the cry from Guilford noted here that this was a trap laid out by Zero, as she replied, "I've got the message, Guilford."

Kimiko glares at Cornelia's Gloucester with intensity that the air was showing between two knightmare frames.

"Kallen, blow the exit route and trap us between at the cliff." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Kallen. She controls the Guren's right hand to slam to a wall on the canal and unleashed a power red energy that exploded the dirt around it. The dust covers the two knightmares views as Cornelia looked behind her.

She realised that the red knightmare has destroyed the canal wall to create a wall that traps her and the Ceannard. The only way out was to get through to the knightmare.

"Insolent worms!" Cornelia yelled, charging towards the knightmare with her javelin spear. The Ceannard holds the sword with one hand while using the left hand to make her eyes widened at the strength of the frame, when it managed to catch the tip of the spear with only one hand. The Ceannard pushes her before kicking her back twenty seven feet from the force of the attack. The Guren hops down, unsheathing its gold knife to cut the slash harkens, but CornelIa backs off. She tries to shoot the Guren, only for it to jump side to side and moved back a few feet, forcing Cornelia to use her slash harkens, shooting out to the canyon wall, zooming above the other frame.

"That's no custom units!" she gasped. The Ceannard feels back its landspinners and dashes in regular style, as it takes the dirt to the canyon wall. The knightmare wall-runs towards Cornelia, much to her astonishment.

"You've got some moves!" she roared, leaping back down, pulling her spear out again, but the knightmare twirls around the spear and takes hold of the spear and the wrist at the same time.

"What?!" she gasped as the Ceannard positioned itself and with such brute force, the knightmare pulls Cornelia's Gloucester out of the wall and down to the ground before they flipped back to their post.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia." the voice of Zero made Cornelia became more alerted. She turned to the source of his voice and found him at the peak of the canyon, escorted by two Burai's "This is checkmate." he announced.

"Zero!" Cornelia cried. Lelouch could be smirking form inside the cockpit because he's finally got right where Cornelia is in. Surrounded by two advanced knightmare frames, it's already a victory for him.

"Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion?" he asked, but Cornelia didn't respond. "Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first. And after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you." Cornelia straightens her javelin lance, looking at Zero's commander Burai with such hatred for his actions. "And in case you are wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time." Zero proclaimed. "I win, Cornelia."

"You're a fool, Zero." Cornelia said before facing the Ceannard in front of her. "If I take this one out, I'm free and clear!" Cornelia's Gloucester rips the dirt through the Ceannard. The Guren, at the rear, makes a charge at Cornelia from behind.

"Cornelia!" Kallen cried as she launched her right arm out to get the hold of Cornelia.

"Lowborn Scum!" she shouted as she hops back towards the wall. Cornelia gritted her teeth at the situation she's in. Cut off from her forces, surrounded by two knightmares she has ever seen in combat. She lifted her left arm to fire her gun, but the Ceannard makes a quickdraw with its Judgement rifle and with such accuracy, the Ceannard was able to shot a bullet through the barrel that caused an explosion that destroyed the gun and the forearm in the process.

"Damn it!" Cornelia cursed. In her distracted state, another burst of gunfire rains down from Zero's Burai at Cornelia's remaining arm. The hand is mangled instantly as the lance slams into the earth at the machine's feet.

"Coward!" she cried, "Attacking from behind!"

"Oh really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?" Lelouch scoffed over at Cornelia while letting out a small laugh.

The Guren makes a quick rushing toward the frame. However, the Ceannard jumps high above the two knightmares and unsheathes its second sword on the left.

"This is check!" Kimiko cried as she twirls around and with one swipe, her swords was thrown straight towards Cornelia.

She tries to move, but it was too late. The swords pierced right through the joints sectors of the arms that pushes her back towards the canyon wall with both arms locked by the sword and the dirt behind. The Ceannard draws out its rifle at Cornelia, specifically, the cockpit block. Cornelia fires her slash harkens to counter attack, but the Guren used its knife to catch one of the slash harkens while the Ceannard easily grabs hold of the other. Cornelia's eyes widen that she can easily catch the harken before Kimiko pulls the cables of the harken, ripping it away. The Same goes for the Guren when it used its giant silver claw to rip the other away. The Ceannard stomps the crippled Gloucester with one foot before it bears the barrel in front of the camera. Cornelia froze when the two knightmares have already captured her in the blink of the eye, a perfect teamwork between the two pilots.

"It's over, your Highness." Kimiko called through the speakers. "Surrender yourself to us, and we'll guarantee your safety." Cornelia noted something else that is drawn to the female voice. Its as if this was Kimiko but denied that she is Kimiko. However, what's more is that she was utterly helpless. Without backup, her weapons, or Guilford, She was defenceless.

* * *

Andreas Darlton manages to regroup the surviving Sutherlands and the Gloucesters to a certain location, but the JLF has already launched an ambush with tanks and artillery that's got the group surrounded, taking fire from both sides and flanks

"Ughhhhh!" Darlton cried out in sheer frustration. "They've launched a pincer assault before we could regroup, I'll never be able to reach the Princess now!"

* * *

Villetta was forced to eject when a Burai Kai managed to sliced her knightmare's abdomen before it explodes. The remaining Gloucesters and Guilford are on the defensive. They've formed a circle around each other, firing and blocked their strikes. Guilford fires his gun before Rÿoga charges in to take Guilford, who blocks the attack. The Burai Kai's are making good progress in holding the enemy forces here.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we've crashed the enemy reinforcements." Senba reported. Tohdoh let out a nod and glared down at Guilford's remaining forces.

"Excellent, use this time and switch to Spinning Life Or Death formation!" The Holy Swords agreed with the plan and encircles the enemy like a never ending merry-go-round. Guilford's brow trembles as he looks at the Burai Kai quickly surrounding him. The more he wasted his time with the Four Holy Swords, the bigger chance makes the vulnerability for Cornelia to be at the highest of being captured.

"If this goes on, Cornelia will be…"

"Guilford..." the sound of Cornelia sighed gently towards her Knight, "Guilford, my knight, You and Darlton protect Euphie..."

* * *

"Your Highness!" he cried out to object.

Cornelia's Gloucester stood in the middle of a large group of Black Knights with her unit completely disarmed. She stares up head with little regard for her life while staring at the Ceannard.

"I won't surrender." she said with an air of finality, her back straightening, her eyes hardening, as she turned to face the Ceannard with determination in her eyes. "As the Imperial Princess, I'll fight to the last breath!" she yelled. Without responding back, she makes a suicide charge right towards the Ceannard.

"PRINCESS CORNELIA!" Guilford's last cry echoed in her headset. She launched forward with everything she had, towards the Ceannard. Kimiko looks at Cornelia with a distaunted face.

"Typical Cornelia." she commented, preparing to aim her rifle at the landspinners until a violent rumble was shaking the area. From inside her knightmare, Kimiko's eyes widened with the canyon wall exploded from eh right side.

"What the hell!" she gasped, quickly sped to the right to dodge the The Lancelot leaps out from the smoke and stands beside Cornelia's wounded Gloucester. "That knightmare?!" she cursed as she saw the Lancelot that she had crossed paths with too many times to her liking. _He used his weapon on his to get through our forces?!_ Her eyes burned, clenched her fists around the controls.

"Viceroy, are you alright?" Suzaku asked coming to a stop in front of Cornelia. "I have come to help, Your Highness!" Suzaku Kururugi speaks. Cornelia looks up to the white knightmare.

"Special Corp, who authorized you?" Cornelia asked the pilot.

"Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, she's ordered me to come get you." he declared.

The Burai's stood there motionless, staring at the same white knightmare.

"Hey, isn't that knightmare?" Tamaki wondered.

"Yeah. The one from Shinjuku, and Lake Kawaguchi." Ohgi responded.

Lelouch glares at the white knightmare with annoyance. Everytime he wanted things to go smoothly, that knightmare always thaws his plans.

"Him again? It's always him again?!" he angrily declared.

Kimiko looks at the knightmare with distraught when he appears everywhere Zero is.

"Always him!" she growled as she noticed the Black knights firing their guns at the Gloucester and the Lancelot. However, the Lancelot twists and brandished its arms to block the oncoming bullets using its Blaze Luminous forearm shield.

"Guren Mkll, you're with me!" Kimiko exclaimed, "I think it's time we put an end to this knightmare frame once and for all!"

"Right!" Kallen nodded. Kallen charges forward while Kimiko leaps down from the other side. The Guren rushes forward evading several shots from the Lancelot. Suzaku quickly rolls backward and throws the left foot forward in a roundhouse kick. The Guren's right arm catches the sand roller attachment on the Lancelot's foot, quickly activates the Radiant Wave Surger. Suzaku quickly detaches the attachment and leaps back only to jump back from the Ceannard's position to strike

"Another one?" he gasped. She launched forward, her sword raised as quick as lightning, speeding towards the Lancelot. Suzaku's forest green eyes widened as he couldn't keep up with the Ceannard. Suzaku turns quickly and slams his right foot that has the sand panels at the Ceannard. The Ceannard manages to grab the last sand panels and crushed it with just the small silver hands as the Lancelot ejects the panel, and draws out its MVS sword. Both MVS swords clashed that leaves a large array of sparks filling the area between the Ceannard and Lancelot.

"This machine is as impressive!" Kimiko amused. "Kallen, I have him!" Kimiko said.

Suzaku shakes his head and leaps backward letting the Ceannard's blade cut into the ground. He activated his VARIS and fires it. However, the Ceannard is jumping back and forth, side to side, to dodge his shots. Suzaku looks with shock at the Ceannard. It's performance is unbelievable to him.

"Uh?! It's as fast as the Lancelot?!" he gasped.

"You're mine now!" Kallen called, leaping from behind and activates the Radiant Wave Surger. Suzaku was able to noticed the Guren's sneak attack and managed to turned around and fires a shot at the red knightmare, but the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger at the incoming round.

"It blocked it?" Suzaku inquired, looking in shock. However, the weight of the Guren was too much for a cliff as the round exploded, the ground exploded as well.

"Ahhhh!" Kallen screamed as the Guren rolls down the cliff and down towards the ground the leaves a trail of the dust from the hill. Kallen quickly evades the landspinners and slows her crash to the ground before it could do some real damage to the Guren.

"Round two!" Kimiko called. Some of the loose black hair behind her ear got on front of her forehead, and gripped the blade tightly. Suzaku leaps backward and shoots its harken at the incoming Ceannard, only for it to flip over and evade. The Ceannard hops back toward the Lancelot and attempts to kick the legs, but the Lancelot lifted its legs along with its landspinners with two hands on the ground before the forearm slash harkens boosted his jump and fires its hip-mounted slash harkens, but the Ceannard swipes them away and pursues the Lancelot into a defensive position as the two machines viciously fight one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ohgi and Tamaki both roll down behind the damaged Guren, and secure it while Kimiko keeps distracting the Lancelot.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ohgi asked. Kallen looks at the flashing red display of the Guren's schematic on her computer.

"I am." she replied.

"Ohgi!" Kimiko called through the comms. "How's Kallen and the Guren Mk-II?!" Ohgi examines the right hand of the Guren. Green statics kept sprousing everywhere from the tip of the fingers towards the forearm. "The right hand is wrecked." he reported. "We've got to fix it."

* * *

The Lancelot and Ceannard leap away from each other and skid backwards while holding their weapons steady. Neither pilots are inching towards one another and exhaustion was kicking into their system. Suzaku starts to sweat inside the cockpit while Kimiko wipes some with the sleeve of her uniform. The Lancelot's VARIS rifle still has plenty of ammunition while the Judgement was running low on the ammunition box.

"Damn I didn't know that this machine was stronger than the Guren…. Or rather it's this pilot, he's just as skilled as I am…" Kimiko cursed, took a few deep breaths while staring out the corner of her eye at the others.

Lelouch growls at how this battle turned out to be. Despite the astonishing battle between the Ceannard, the Guren, and the Lancelot, they've failed to achieve their objective; capture Cornelia. He was so close. And that white knightmare, the Lancelot, beat them to their goal. He looks up at the stalemate between the Lancelot and the Ceannard.

 _Damn it!_ He pondered. _With the Guren damaged, and the Ceannard engaging the white knightmare, we have no one to chase after Cornelia. Kimiko can't keep this up, her unit's reaching its operational limit!_ He leaned forward and gripped the controls tightly.

"Retreat!" he commanded, much to everyone's surprise as Zero's commander Burai lifts across a cliff with one arm in tact.

"I can take him out Zero, give me more time!" Kimiko growled at Zero's orders.

"No, Reaper! You're filler's already reaching its operational limit." Zero's voice filled her cockpit. "All Black Knights move to your escape points. This is becoming a war of attrition. Retreat now!" he ordered his last command before cutting further communications with the group. Kimiko gritted her teeth with frustration that makes her want to smack Zero on the mask, regardless of who he was.

"Damn it," she cursed, "Thanks for nothing." she turned her knightmare frame towards the Cornelia.

"Sayonara sucker…" And with that, she unleashed a burst of gunfire at Cornelia's crippled knightmare frame, destroying her landspinners in the process Suzaku immediately chase after them rushes over to Cornelia's side. "Viceroy!" he asked. Cornelia's brow trembled in anger her machine had gone dark while the last bit of its energy was expended.

"Go after Zero." she ordered.

"But-"

"My energy filler's just drained, just go now!" she retorted in annoyance.

"Right!" said Suzaku as the Lancelot used its forearm slash harkens to boost its jump and dashes off after Zero.

Kimiko's Ceannard rolls downhill to some different route to rendezvous while Tamaki and Ohgi escorting the Guren out of the battlefield.

"How's the Guren working?" Ohgi asked.

"The Right arm's out of commission." Kallen reported. "And I've got a signal from the rest of the Black Knights as well."

"Very good," Ohgi nodded. "I've been given a message from Kimiko. She said to head towards southern west side of the mountain, avoid detection and fall back to the nearest blockade encirclement."

"Roger." she responded

"Ughhh... I'm hitting this retreat thing." Tamaki complained.

"We thrashed 'em. But if we kept pushing..." Ohgi sighed, looking a bit sad that they failed to acquire their target.

"Face it, we left the Japanese Liberation Front as bait while we ran away." Tamaki sighed, and looks backward with a smirk on his face. "It's not like that's what Nightwing does for the resistances." Kallen glared the corner of her eye at Tamaki's Burai.

"We're not Nightwing, anymore." Kallen retorted before looking down a bit, thinking of how Zero played his part in the battle. "But still, we did abandon them. I have to disagree with that idea too, but…" she paused, thinking of how his strategy was based on a board game. Ohgi looked up ahead and nodded.

"But people aren't just pieces in a chess game, Zero wouldn't think that way for the Black Knights. Otherwise he would have manipulated us, even me. I felt his anger. The fever, the rage that was inside of him. It's all so real. He hates Britannia more than all of us here. Even from me, and if anyone o understands hatred also understands sorrow…"

* * *

Zero rolls backward only for the Lancelot to chase after him. He fires a small burst, but the bullets are easily deflected by the Lancelot. The Lancelot quickly shoots its slash harken at the remaining arm tearing it off.

The Lancelot presses harder on the fleeing Zero and fires a round that tears off one of the legs, toppling Zero's unit to the ground. The escape pod shoots off, but the frame grinds against the ground and topples across the ground.

The Lancelot walks up slowly as Zero steps out of the cockpit with his mask on. Suzaku glares down while he lightly touches a button at the base of his headset receiver and lightly speaks into it. "Special Corp head trailer, found Zero. Going in for capture."

Lelouch stares at the Lancelot with such fear that he's confronting a knightmare without protection. He's vulnerable that he could feel the insides of his stomach down to the bones of his legs tremble with fright. The Lancelot did not moved a joint, for Suzaku was ordered to captured the man who's caused all of this deaths between the JLF and the Britannians.

However, he was having second thoughts about this man. This, masked vigilante who earns the hearts of the Japanese by demonstrating such abilities that may be the destruction of the world.

 _Zero, I owe you._ He pondered. _I know that you've saved a lot of people. I know there're lots of Elevens supporting you from the shadows. However,_ Suzaku moves the stick to move the Lancelot's arm holding the VARIS at Zero, _your methods are very wrong._

Zero was trembling from the inside with horror. Is he going to shoot him now? Is he going to kill him? It would seemed that this white knightmare has already beaten Zero a dozen of times in the past, and now, it's about to kill the man who causes so much chaos for the Viceroy.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone else. His eyes widened in surprise. Suzaku saw who it was from the inside of the Lancelot and suddenly, he froze at the sight of the green haired girl with prison clothes. There's no mistaken for him. It's crystal clear to see that same girl he encountered before.

"That's...Is that the girl from the capsule in Shinjuku?" he gasped as C.C approached the knightmare with no signs of fear to approach it.

"Stop now." she announced to the Lancelot. "Don't even think about hurting him."

"She's working with Zero?" Suzaku inquired. C.C stops in front of the knightmare, and gently placed her hand on the armor. "Wait. What are you doing?!" Lelouch queried about her intentions are insane. "You are challenging a knightmare?!" C.C didn't even look back, as her eyes stared at the armor.

"It's a problem if you die." she said. "It'll be indirect contact but it's worth to try." When she finished, the winds blew her hair to reveal a Geass scar mark on her forehead.

* * *

With a sudden sensation, Suzaku felt something cold in his spine, as if he's being pulled away by blue electric that sends him a tube down to nowhere. Colors drains from him to his figure outline.

Slowly, he found himself not in the Lancelot. But somewhere empty. He was in a white void in the universe. No beginning. No ending. The only sound he heard was the clicks of the grandfather clock, echoing from somewhere he doesn't know where. He also realised he was naked.

"Where..." he whispered, as he saw a dark blur walk towards him. His eyes widened as it came into focus.

"No..." he whispered as his father, Genbu Kururugi, turned to face him, his cold eyes sweeping over him. "Father. You're dead." he repeated, as he took another step back. Then another person came into focus. An old man and suddenly Suzaku recognised him. Daisuke Sakoto. His onyx eyes too came over him, judging him.

"I..." he cried out hoarsely, "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean it!" His father or Daisuke did not reply. Eventually, still staring unblinkingly at him. However, Suzaku heard footsteps from behind. He turned and felt pale with a cold. He didn't expect to see something that made him stay stiff and still. The sight of his daughter, Mariko Sakoto, appears before him. She looks at him with nothing but a frown, and a smile that shows the sinister side.

* * *

Lelouch takes the long pause between C.C and the Lancelot for more than several minutes, hopping down to approach to them.

"Hey, are you using Geass on him?" he asked.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images, I can't tell what he's seeing, though. Anyway, you've got time to get away now." C.C. recommended, leaving Lelouch on shock as he was when she made herself a bait while he flees.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I can't move yet." C.C replied. "You go first."

"Don't be foolish." Lelouch protested, walking closer to C.C. "I can't keep owning you favors." And without saying a word, he placed his hand on C.C's shoulder. When he touched her shoulder, he felt a strong sensation that made him flinch from the same feeling he has when he was in Shinjuku. C.C felt the flinch and his touch, turning around with a frown.

"No, not now!" she retorted, but it was too late. The influence of Geass from C.C has already affected him as well. Lelouch couldn't move, didn't removed his hand from C.C. He was frozen still in his place as something else came to his vision.

He sees a blue tube that was the same tube that he thought he was in when he made the contract with C.C and the blue tube vanished to show him something from the past.

He sees people who were dressed from the medieval ages, throwing stones, rocks, and pebbles at a church that bears the Geass symbol on top of the window.

 _What?_ He pondered. _This is different._ The tube did not leave there as it continues to show Lelouch various pictures and replays. The next one was woman, a nun, with the red Geass sigil on her forehead before it takes him to the gates of the Kururugi Shrine to a valley where it has a city and lush green forests with a lake in the center and a desert in the west.

There was C.C, laying back behind a tree, naked and a Geass scar carved onto her skin. She wasn't alone. On top of her was a young man with grey hair, who was also naked, leaning onto her neck, and holding onto C.C's hand. Her other hand was holding his back neck, clenching her eyes as if she's feeling pain. It looks like they were consummating.

"No stop!" C.C cried, "Stop it!" she cried even louder, but the voice was clear that he has no idea where she was saying it from. "Stay out of my mind!" The images continues to plague Lelouch's vision when he sees a war in some European country with a girl in the background. The colors were all black and white, but she bears a Geass on her left eye, crying.

"Stop it. Don't look at...No, I'm now…" C.C's eyes are beginning to leak with tears of sorrow. Her left hand goes to her chest to stop the unbearable feelings that were surging through the witch. "You're unveiling me." she cried softly, as her connection to Suzaku has taken an affect on him as well.

The image of Mariko and Genbu has caused him to cry out in pain, wanting it to stop there and be done with it.

"Please, I had to do it!" he cried. His voiced reached to Lelouch's consciousness as they come colliding with the image of themselves in confusion.

If that wasn't enough. They both saw more figures and they're all black. They don't have any characteristics, or gender, they're just black. Screams echoed around them. It was like a living nightmare in the empty world full of the unbearable things to speak and the images of skulls merging together to form something that is atrocity makes them wanna stay awake for the night.

* * *

In reality, Suzaku screams in agony. The connection between Suzaku and C.C breaks as C.C regained her composure and the Lancelot starts shooting randomly into different directions uncontrollably. She turned back to him. The earth shook as the shot were fired from a random distance and the knightmare was aimlessly firing everything in the sight. Suzaku has no control over himself as he fires again and again, and again.

"What's happening to him?" Lelouch shouted as the dusts exploded behind him. C.C extended both arms out to protect him from Suzaku's outrage.

"Idiot!" she exclaimed. "Get away now!" When she said that, a big shrapnel from the ground hits C.C at the chest with such a force that caused her to gasp in pain.

"C.C!" he shouted, but C.C still stands as she held her position.

"Hurry!" she yelled as the explosion caused more earth to hit both C.C and Zero.

* * *

Cornelia's Gloucester was sitting back on the canyon wall, unable to move on because her landspinner is damaged and her energy filter was drained of its entire sakuradite supply.

"Guilford?"

"Your Highness, Thank god you're alright!" the gasp of surprise and happiness from Guilford made her chuckle. Cornelia nodded, changing subjects. "How are things on your end?"

"Your Highness, our forces are all but destroyed."

"Can we hold out?" she asked for there was a momentary silence. Guilford ponders for an answer.

"No, Your Highness." he said finally. Cornelia sighed before closing her eyes to accept the outcome.

"Guilford, relay this message to all units." she said hollowly. "Prepare to retreat." Guilford was take from that command. "There's no reason to waste the lives of any more of my men. Stay in formation and fall back cautiously." She sighed, bowing her head down with guilt and somber feelings. "It's time to face the facts. We've been defeated this time."

* * *

 _ **April 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **1823 hrs.**_

The sun sets down on the victorious Black Knights. Several of the Black Knights members cheer for their victory against Cornelia. They've completely destroyed them and the JLF. Out of the handful of Burai that were given to the Order, only a few and the Guren remained, including the Ceannard. Tamaki looked down at the others, leaning down on the edge of the cockpit of his Burai. Kallen was looking down at the Guren. Her Guren in prime condition. It was truly amazing. It was fast, strong, powerful as the Lancelot.

"So, where the hell are Zero and Reaper?" Ohgi turned over shooting Tamaki a disgusted look. "Do you think they bailed out on us too?"

"Why would they abandon us?" Kallen wondered as she looked over and pointed her finger at the machine approaching the group. "Look!" she pointed at the direction of a moving knightmare frame that earned the title of being the ace for destroying platoons.

"Its Kimiko…" A smile forms on her face as the Ceannard kneeled down to open its cockpit. The hooded Kimiko climbed out of the cockpit, and leaped down to the ground below. Everyone goes to her, forming a circle around the Reaper, the former leader of Nightwing, and the new ace of the Black Knights.

"You were awesome out there!" A female member jeered, rushing over to Kimiko with a smile on her face. Kimiko looked down at her and nodded.

"Good, it's nice to see that we made it out safely." The member let out a nod, and held out a water bottle to her. Kimiko quickly grabbed the water, and took a sip as she turned back to the Black Knights.

"Well, as a toast to our victory," she raised her water bottle high in the air. "Long live the Black Knights!"

"HIP HIP HOORAY!" Every members cheered in a loud arouse as they continue to celebrate their victory. Kallen walked towards the two.

"Kimiko, where is Zero? " Kimiko lowered the bottle and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know. We got separated, but don't worry about it. I don't think he will get captured." she assured. Kallen put her hands on her hips, and let out a sigh.

"There's still a chance that he'll be captured right?" she assumed.

"I doubt it, Kallen." Kimiko shook her head, taking a seat on a nearby rock. "Don't worry about it Zero, he's the type of guy that always likes to make a dramatic exit. He'll contact us when he's ready to be picked up."

* * *

Secluded from the outside, Lelouch finds a cave and lay C.C upon dry ground. He quickly checked her pulse, which he quickly realized was beating normally.. Without question, and only a moment's hesitation, he unzipped her prison suit. Pulling the top up to see the wound, he found the wound, but there was something odd about the wound. It doesn't seemed too damaging and the fact is, the shrapnel was visible to the eye, as the blood stained her skin, but no oozing leakage.

He confirmed the chest had a shrapnel rib was broken. He quickly placed both his hands atop the wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding, making sure not to pressure the broken rib.

He checks for safety.

He glanced again at C.C, who, still unconscious, remained limp. C.C continued to take shallow breaths. Safe on that front. A shot to the torso is more dangerous than a shot to the limb. He removes a white cloth covering the wound for easier access. Checking the wound closer this time, he concluded that it was not bleeding anymore, and he already removed the clothing.

 _This girl, she can't be human._ He pondered. _She recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal. She was shot in head in Shinjuku and yet…_ he thought back to Shinjuku where C.C took the shot to the head and yet, there was no scar, or anything at all that marked a bullet hole. Just clean, like a plate.

 _Clovis confined her for his private experiments, so she is not connected with Britannia._ He thought of how Clovis held her in capacity when she was his prisoner. _Her vital signs are at human levels. I'd better analyze the blood sample later and photograph the wounds._ He moved to the small ravine in the cliff to wash his hands to prevent a possible infection. He fell silent again as the water was dyed a light red for a few moments, before fading into the water.

And then suddenly, she whispered something, just as a drop of water fell from a stalactite. Something that caused Lelouch's eyes to widen, and mouth to open in surprise.

"What?" he inquired, leaning forward to hear what she said. As he leaned forward, she inadvertently whispered something that made him draw back in surprise and utter what that would had to be.

Barely conscious, C.C's mouth formed a small smile that made her genuine smile a humid.

"You've finally called me, by my real name…" she said as she whispered something that made Lelouch inquire more about the second name.

* * *

 _ **April 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **13 miles from Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **1843 hrs.**_

The forces in Britannian are rolling back towards the safety of Area 11. Many of the Britannians felt defeated. Ashamed, and even dishonored when they were defeated by the Black Knights. Most of their morality seemed weaken after today and Cornelia wasn't satisfied with the results that caused her career as Viceroy to be disappointed.

"So, Zero escaped again?" she asked her knight, Guilford as they walked down the halls of the G1 command vehicle. Sweat and exhaustion drips from her forehead down to her pilot suit. Her confidence today was at a staggering all time low but it's not just her, but the remnants of the Britannians, who participated in the operation

"The Japan Liberation Front hammered our defenses and he slipped away in the confusion." he reported. Cornelia scoffs when Zero was able to escape by using the JLF as a distraction.

"Despicable. Using someone else to cover his movements." she said, "Oh, what about Kururugi?" she asked about the advanced weaponry pilot, who rescued her from the Black Knights.

"He is safe now." said Guilford. "We had to wait till his energy filler run out to finally stop him." Cornelia raised an eyebrow when she heard that.

"Stop him from what?" she asked. "Was there a problem with his unit?"

"Apparently, it was going berserk." he answered. Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she thinks of how worthless Suzaku was, even after saving her and letting Zero get away.

"A failure unworthy of my older brother's forces."

* * *

Suzaku and the Lancelot was back at their mobile base, but he was unable to do anything else. He remained in his piloting seat. His eyes were widen big. He couldn't even take his hands off the controls. He was vaguely aware of the presence of Cécile, Lloyd and even Princess Euphemia, but he just couldn't move. Not even blink, those images flashing before his eyes, repeating over and over again. He was too shocked, too horrified, shaking from the inside out.

* * *

Back to the cave the shelters Lelouch and C.C, she regains consciousness when she find Lelouch by the stalactite, washing the blood stained cloth that was used to clean C.C.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound." he said as C.C slowly sits up straight with Zero's cape as a blanket to cover herself.

"That wasn't necessary." C.C tried to act like she's her old self, but it was breaking her from the inside.

"Apparently not." he answered back.

"So there was no point in protecting me at all." said C.C. Lelouch makes a smirk on his face when he makes use of that excuse to say something else.

"Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous moments." he smirked. "But then I learned something from it." And that's when the water makes a drop down at the stalactite to make Lelouch's voice deceive C.C's ears from hearing that from his mouth, but the word made her widen her eyes in surprise and shock.

"That's your name, isn't it?" he asked. C.C narrowed her eyes in suspicions and anger, but mostly anger because she knows the there were only three people who knew that word, and Lelouch is counted as four.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." said C.C, not leaving Lelouch out of sight. His smirk grew when he added, "Well, it's a good name. Plus I've heard of this other name that you said." A drop of the water makes the sound echo across the cave, but from what Lelouch said, C.C's eyes grew so big that they're more like tea plates than big plates.

"That name's seemed to be familiar with you, considering that you said it in such compassion." said Lelouch, "It's a lot more human than C.C." C.C scoffed as she turned to the side, glaring down at the ground with pure hate.

"Oh, that's a joke as if I want to be more human." she scowled. "After all, I, I…" She paused as the memory of that name made her more and more fragile than she was before. Her real name. The other name. It was too bearable to even remember the second name

"I've forgotten everything, every single thing." she sounded like she was already to softly "So what's the use of it?" Unnoticed by Lelouch, her hand was touching the breast that held the mark of the scar from the Geass.

"A name?" she cried, "But that does it have to be that name?" A tear drops down from her eye as it falls down to the ground, like a water drop, falling down to the stalactite. Lelouch saw the sadness that he sees in C.C. It was the first time he's ever seen the witch become so sad over one thing that is very nice.

"It's a good time to say this." he said, "Yes, you saved me today. You did that before and then gave me Geass. That's why I'll only say this once." he paused to get some confidence to say two words that seemed to be out of his nature, but not in a weird way. "Thank you." C.C's eyes widen in realization. Her heart lifts when he said that, looking down with more happiness inside of her chest.

"It's...it's been a very long time since anyone's thanked me before." she smiled. She looked at Lelouch that shows the resemblance of someone she hasn't seen in all the years that made her forget who it was. "Well then, can you show your appreciation?" she requested. "Say it again like you did before." Lelouch turned to the green haired girl with a emotionless face expression, but the look on C.C's face made him want to forget that innocent face of a little girl.

"Oh, you mean the name." he assumed.

"Just this one name I've said before." she reassured. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. Only, try saying with tenderness like you treasure it in your heart." Lelouch's eyebrows raised with the last ward.

"It's a guy's name." he said.

"I know, I just want to hear that again." she requested.

"Very well then." Lelouch accepted the offer to say the name again, but only to sound more genuine and more calm, like it was Kimiko's name, but the name had some concerns about that considering that it was a guys name. The water drops to make a sound that echoed around the cave that leaves a distinct tone in the silence.

"How was that?" he asked.

"It was bad." C.C scoffed. "It was completely bad. There wasn't any tender, no honesty or sympathy in it. You spoke it oddly and worst of all, it was cold."

"You're a picky girl, you know that." he scoffed. That only brought out a smile on C.C's face. "That's why I go by the name C.C."

* * *

 **Looks like I found a computer. Finally, I was able to put this during my vacation. I hoped you enjoy taking your time reading this, and don't forget to follow, favorite, or post a review or comment on what your opinions and thought about this was, so see ya, I'll be home soon. Peace**


	18. Chapter 17: Letter from Kyoto

**HELLOOO, its good to be back and better, and this time, the secrets out time for some emplaced bondings and the secrets of my new third faction.**

 **So, here's a chapter upon my return.**

 **Note: Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **April 24th 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Area 11**_

 _ **0932 hrs**_

Two days since the battle of Narita and the Black Knights have become the next Nightwing organization, the entire government was in turmoil thanks to the Black Knights. Kimiko wishes that she could just go outside on a beautiful day after Narita, but she has a meeting to attend to since she was with the Special Activities Division to investigate and provide valuable intel to the Viceroy. Cornelia held a conference meeting with the Area 11 administration officials from the government and the top military officials, including Guilford and Darlton. She sits at the center before the council while her sister, Euphemia sits next to her as the Special Activities Division stands before the Viceroy.

Kimiko had her hair donned in a bun, wearing a dark plum blazer jacket and black slacks along with high heels that made her feet more uncomfortable as she had another person with her, Saito. He still had his black hair pulled tidy with a bespectacled face. They stand in front of Area 11 administration officials including top military officials with new updated information from the SAD teams.

"Kimiko Agrierin, you are standing before the council to discuss the new updates, if we found out that you've lied to us, then we will investigate the Special Activities Division unit that you are assigned to, is that clear?" Cornelia explained, as she gives a cold eye for her Salterain classmate from Harvard, but softly speak like she's a old friends.

"I understand, your Highness." said Kimiko, nodding her head towards the Viceroy.

"Good," Cornelia said with a smile in her face.

"As of this moment on, the Japan Liberation Front has become a minor threat after the Narita operation, Viceroy." Kimiko explained, "Now, we're hunting down the survivors."

"But in light of the news, Viceroy." said Saito. "We've confirmed that Nightwing has been assimilated by the Black Knights. As of result, their infrastructure and resources have been donated to the Black Knights. We've also confirmed that they've been evading our surveillance through the old railways and subway networks that spreads across Area 11."

"And the Occupation Government is responsible for this." Guilford reported in the news. "They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways. In the ghettos, they falsify the registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged." Guilford explained the outcome of how the Black Knights are making their rebellions more and more challenged because of the lack of the government response.

"Lord Guilford, with all due respect," Kimiko bowed her head as she shielded herself from the outrage by Guilford, or rather, she was playing to make them think she was, "the subway tunnels stretch over the whole country." Kimiko pointed out. "We don't have enough budgets to cover one thousand networks and the military is crippled after the Narita operation."

"Yes, because of the Black Knights, we've lost almost two thirds of our military forces stationed here, and we're still waiting for more to arrive from the homeland." Saito added.

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes." Guilford argued.

"B,,, But my Lord, Prince Clovis instructed us." a Britannian minister stammered, looking down at the screen. "He said 'forcing them would fuel the rebellion, giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack.' Those were his words, my Lord."

"They've already got their excuse." said Cornelia, looking down at the monitor that shows her the laws that were passed by her dead brother before she became the Viceroy. "Zero is growing stronger and bolder everyday."

"Yet, we can't figure out their striking bases." Kimiko added. "It seems as if the indigenous population is aiding their secret hideouts."

"Kimiko Agrierin." Darlton said, gaining her attention. "All Internal Affairs has appointed special group of the Elevens to self-govern this area, the NAC, isn't that right?" She nodded to give it a confirmation.

"Yes, Lord Darlton, The Noritsu Area Corporation, who holds all six corporations, are in charge of making domestic affairs a top priority for crimes and poverty." Kimiko answered.

"And what of this group who are calling themselves, the Aesir." Darlton answered a word that made Kimiko and Saito's eyes grew big as bug eyes and wide as small plates, leaving their mouths gaped in shock. That answer has made the other officials grew more shocked, with a lot of worries, and very concerned.

"Huh?" Kimiko gasped.

"When we stormed Narita, we've look for any evidence of NAC's conspiracies with this Aesir, a notorious mercenary terrorist organization that is responsible for the many deaths of our top ranking officials all all Areas we've conquered, but everything was buried in the landslide." Darlton explained, looking at their eyes with a cold expressionless scowl.

Cornelia was also surprised to be getting this information from her military soldier. Assassination was familiar to her of when Marianne was assassinated. But how did she missed this group? She's never heard of this 'Aesir' beforehand.

"What is the Aesir, Darlton?" she asked. Darlton glanced at the Viceroy with eyes full of suspicions. Kimiko could tell that he has a conflicting thoughts about revealing something that she was aware of.

"Your Highness, as much as we have, the Aesir are a loose collective of soldiers and civilians from all the areas we'd taken over, who sold their services to other countries as mercenaries for hire. " he answered. "Our suspicions remain high. If we suppress them now-"

"Now wait a minute!" Kimiko interrupted Darlton. "That has got to be preposterous! The Aesir's an ancient history! A myth! There's no way in hell they could still exist today!" Kimiko argued. "The NAC's dealing with the economy that stabilized the region and there's no evidence of their existences at all."

"Yes, I believe Ms. Agrierin's right, my Lord." said a Vice-Minister, wiping a sweat from his forehead. "It's only a myth and if you suppress the NAC, then the Eleven's economy will certainly collapse. That means no tax revenue to send to the homeland. Also, it's a prime directive of the empire that Numbers should take care of their own kind." The argument about this Aesir was a false tale, but the suspicions remained within the royal guards and the Imperial family, for that is a conspiracy, but Cornelia dismissed that kind of tale and focused at the current situation.

"And what have you done to find the Black Knights?" she asked, hoping to find some dirt on the terrorist who decimated their forces.

"We analyzed the two machines and the shielding machine they left showing Zero was behind the Narita operation." Kimiko explained. The people in the room clicked on the file of reports from the Narita operation. The Black Knights two ace machines, the Guren Mkll and the Ceannard, along with pictures of the devastation from the landslide.

"But that's all we've got." said the Vice-Minister. "You can't squeeze information out of corpses."

"So you can't catch Zero and you don't want us to hit Kyoto?" she asked.

"The last location of Zero was in Narita, but there is a possibility that the Black Knights still reside in the Tokyo Settlement and the ghettos." said Kimiko.

"Thank you for the report, Kimiko." said Cornelia. "You are free to leave."

Kimiko and Saito walks down the hall to resume their business as usual. She sighed in relief that the Narita battle has covered most of their work.

"That was a close call." said Saito. "We never thought the Britannians were on to us."

"My junior's mother was a mentor for Cornelia since the early days before the academy." said Kimiko. "I know that she's been vigilant to investigate more about the assassination of Marianne the Flash."

"And yet, we hold no responsibility for that."

"Which is _precisely_ why I wanted to keep that a secret." Kimiko replied. "If the existences of the Aesir is revealed at the early stages, then it's only a matter of time when the world turns on us before we even have the chance to reclaim Britannia."

* * *

 _ **April 24th 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Disclosed Location, Area 11**_

 _ **1022 hrs.**_

Somewhere in a unknown location, there was a secret meeting of the Kyoto group, a secret society of former Japanese elite who provide support for anti-Britannian resistance groups, the Black Knights in particular, by supplying equipment, weapons, and Knightmare Frames. Five men sat around a Kamizuru, a traditional Japanese fireplace. The darkness shrouds the room with nothing but a light from a fire place. There was an unearthly silence, the only sound the crackling of the burning charcoal.

"We underestimated the Britannian Princess." Tatsunori Osakabe finally announced gravely. There was a round of nodding at this.

"With the Liberation Front smashed, the last embers of Japan have died away." Hidenobu Kuhouin said with an air of finality, followed by another grave silence, only broken by the continuous tap of the water features.

"Untrue!" Kirihara argued, tapping his cane to emphasis his words. "Though we are indeed on the run, we still have Tohdoh!"

"But I hear we have lost the Burai Custom..." Tousai Munakata pointed out, shaking his head, fists clenching in his lap. "There is no hope." finished Yoshino hollowly. Finally, someone sitting behind a silken screen spoke.

"There is hope." came the voice of a teenage girl, no older than fourteen. The young mistress of the Sumeragi house, Kaguya Sumeragi, had yet to voice her opinion. All eyes turned to the youngest member of the Kyoto House.

"The Black Knights?" Kirihara mused. "True, Zero does have the Ceannard and the Guren." he said. "However, I fear that his rescue of Suzaku Kururugi has made you overconfident of his true abilities." Yoshino leaned forth at this.

"But we must not forget that Sakoto-sama has given the remnants of Nightwing to support Zero." Tousai held up his hands for silence.

* * *

 _ **April 24th 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1721 hrs**_

Zero and the core members of the Black Knights are taking a chillaxing time off after Narita, but they'll resume their operations _What is up with Shirley yesterday_? Lelouch sighed, lost in his thoughts over the meeting with Shirley earlier.

* * *

 _Earlier before the meeting with the Black Knights, Lelouch ne to Ashford to pick a few things before he left, unexpectingly, Shirley caught up t him to give her back a envelope. However, Shirley did something else that was out of the blue._

" _My dad has to live apart from us, for his work, but he always sends me things like this, to cheer me up! So do you think you…" she has smiled as she held out a ticket envelope to a concert to celebrate the occupation of Area 11 for the next day._

* * *

Today, Lelouch was broken out of his trance when Kimiko walked into the room, wearing her hood off.

"What has happened?" he asked slowly, as he noted she was still holding something in her hand. She pull out a folded Japanese styled letter and handed it over to Zero who quickly grabbed hold of it. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked. Kimko let out a small smile.

"A love letter." she said. Lelouch could've sworn that his cheeks heated a bit from underneath the mask, but he felt very awkward, coming from Kimiko herself.

"Oh? Um, from you?" he hesitated. Tamaki let out an obnoxious laugh that he had to hold his side while Kallen tried to reread the Guren's manual.

"And they said you don't have a sense of humor!" he laughed so loud that Kallen turns to her side with a dull gaze.

"Tamaki, you're laughing too hard." Kimiko turned her head to glare at the laughing redhaired man with a red band on his forehead.

"And if you don't zip it, then that tongue's not going to be laughing." She give him a nasty glare that makes him suck his lips together as if he's tates a bad sour apple already and Kallen snickered behind her mauel, away from her gaze. Despite being a close companion, Kallen wasn't sure of how tempered Kimiko was that made everyone around her be stiff.

"Its a official letter from Kyoto." she revealed, "They want to meet you in person." she announced, earning the response of gasping mouths dropping and eyes widening the gape between the two. Lelouch however, raised an eyebrow of intrigue.

"Is it that really a big deal?" he sighed.

"A big deal?! It's Kyoto!" Kallen gasped, lifting her head up to clarify who the House of Kyoto were.

"If they agree, then it means funding and support.." she explained, as she sat down beside him and Kallen. Ohgi nodded with Kimiko.

"It could solve our financial crisis-" Lelouch held up a hand for silence, interrupting Ohgi.

"Crisis?" he echoed. "I believed we had plenty of that as long as we stick to my budget."

"Well..." Ohgi avoided his gaze as he turned to Tamaki, the reason for the lack of financial aid to the Black Knights.

"Hey, it's not MY fault!" he protested, defended himself instantly. His eyes still avoiding Zero, apparently appalled he could possibly be to blame for something like that. "We're turning into a huge organization now!" he argued. "More people means new expenses, you know!" Kallen hid her smile at her amusement by this. She immediately rose to the opportunity.

"Expenses like all the French dinners you treated all the new recruits to show off?" Kallen grinned innocently.

"That's perfectly understandable I believe." Kimiko added sarcastically.

"Hey you!" Tamaki snapped, turning to Kallen & Kimiko. "We know where you go, big spender!" Kallen grinned and Tamaki leapt back in shock with a blush.

"Y-you do?" he squeaked. Lelouch shook his head at their antics.

"Huh," he sighed, turning their attention back to the matters at hand. "I believe Ohgi should overlook our finances from now on." Tamaki instantly leapt to his feet.

"Hey!" he whined, jamming a thumb in his direction. "I've always been in charge of the cash! Don't you think-"

"If you want me to trust you, then show me some results!" he interrupted. Tamaki had enough and stomped a foot, bearing his fists.

"Look who's talking!" he snapped, "Did you actually just say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners?!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Tamaki continued, "What about it, Zero?" Before he could reply, it was Kimiko who stood in his defence. Her hands on her hips. Clearly, she was angry, glaring deadly at Tamaki.

"Honestly now, how many times must I repeat myself?" she snapped, her eyes blazing. "It doesn't matter who Zero is!" she pointed at him with her left hand. "He's proven himself more than a capable leader on multiple occasions. He earned us an astonishing victory over Cornelia!" she continued, letting her arm return to her waist. "However, you continue to question Zero's identity."

"You're no different from him!" Tamaki snapped. This caused Kimiko's eyes to widen, taken back from what he said. This has also caused Lelouch to stood up beside her.

"Don't think that we don't know! We overheard that conversation you had with Zero the night before! You're a Britannian!" he exclaimed. "You knew it all along that you're actually a Britannian and you haven't told us anything about your Britannian heritage!?" he retorted. "Zero knows everything about you and you don't even know him? If you trusted him simply because he's wearing a mask, then how do we even know to trust you in the first place! Huh?!" he dared, pointing at her.

From that, Tamaki might have gone too far. Kimiko was more angrier in a calm manner. The room was filled with a eerie silence that shows how much secrets she's kept, no one daring to speak up, fearing her temper tantrums. Kallen stood beside Kimiko, eyes wide at Kimiko's lack of response. Finally, she took a step forward, opening her mouth to reply, but Kimiko held up a hand for silence.

"I will not expect you to understand the delicacy of this situation has become." she declared softly, raising her head slightly. Kallen could stand this no more, and spoke for her defence.

"She's right!" she proclaimed, "It doesn't matter of who Zero was. And, she's _half_ -Britannian, but that doesn;t matter! Who cares about that!" she raised her hand to gesture Kimiko and Zero. "I've known Kimiko since Naoto. I was her protège. I trust her completely, because she had the skills to outwit Cornelia, didn't she? And what about Zero? He's more skilled in leading us to more victories than Nightwing. That's why he is the leader of the Black Knights. Do you really need to know more?" she dared Tamaki to question more about the two people who are the most secretive than anyone else. Maybe even Kallen knows her secret before hand. All Tamaki can do was gritted his teeth in grievance.

And with that, Zero swept out of the room, towards his private quarters. His mask was removed, so it was laced besides Lelouch as he sat in his computer in his office, concentrating on his computer. He had managed to narrow the possible members of the Kyoto house to twelve people. His gaze flickered to one of the first people on his list. He scrolled down the other names. He paused as he heard a knock on the door. He instinct fully reached for his mask.

"Who is it?" he demanded, holding the mask above his face.

"It's me, Zero." Kimiko's voice called, not opening the door. Lelouch paused, lacing his mask on his face. There were a few moments of silence. "I apologise for what they said in there." she said softly. "They had no rights to question you."

"Kimiko, do you wish to know my identity as well?" he asked. She did not respond, as he glanced at the door which separated them.

"I don't believe someone who hides my identity as well, has the right to ask another to show his." she said quietly. Lelouch closed his eyes for a second.

"I just wanted to apologize for the others...and thank you." she finished as he heard her return to the common area.

"We'll be arriving at the pick up point." she called over her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **April 24th 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1932 hrs**_

The sound of the sizzling stew filled the kitchen inside the student council room as Kimiko stood behind the stove cooking some Pasta to mix in with the vegetables. Singlehandedly, Kimiko managed two pans and quickly set a pan of green beans and shrimp to simmer on a nearby burner. She took the pasta, and added the olive oil, and various other spices before continuing to cook. She stirred the pasta around only to turn around and place it on a large plate. Kimiko turned off the heat, and put the shrimp around the noodles in a garnishing manner.

"Are you finished yet Kimiko? I was getting a little lonely sitting the dining room…" Nunnally let out a smile when she smelled the food's aroma upon entering. Kimiko turned around and let out a small laugh.

"It's okay Nunnally, I just finished…do you want to eat?" she asked. Nunnally let out a nod as Kimiko started to place the pans into the nearby sink. "Yes, please…"

"Why is big brother always so busy and going out late? Did he find a really difficult opponent in chess?" she asked as Nunnally stared over in the general direction Kimiko stood while she puts the food onto Nunnally's plate.

"Um, I'm not really sure, but I think it's something like that." she said, assuming that's what Lelouch was doing all the time. Nunnally picked up her fork, and turned to Kimiko.

"I'm surprised you came over, even after big brother was somewhere away." she said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if brother asked me."

Hours later, it was quickly approaching the midnight hour. The lights had been turned off. Kimiko's been lying next to Nunnally, staring up at the ceiling. She tapped on the arm rest with the sound of the sliding door and in comes Lelouch stepping halfway into the room and pausing. "Kimiko?" She let out a faint smile and got up from her seated position. "I was starting to get bored waiting for you…business took longer than expected?"

"Lelouch?" Nunnally spoked, sitting up. He smiled as the door hissed shut behind, looking at two females.

"Looks like your fever's gone?" he wondered, which let Kimiko a nod from the confirmation.

"Yeah, I supposed she was a bit moody, don't you think?" she asked the chestnut girl, which she let out a nod too.

"Yeah, maybe I was just a little moody." Nunnally's mouth turned grim. "It's just…" This expression's got their attention. "It just seems to me lately that you've become a little distant like you have other things weighing on your mind." That's when Lelouch realized that he's been doing some work with the Black Knights that he's losing more time with the only girl he ever loved to appreciate. Even Kimiko knew where she was getting from this. She was working around the clock that she hardly has the time to make some spare time with the siblings.

"Huh. Perhaps my body just did this on its own to get your attention." Nunnally smiled wanly. Lelouch saw the innocent face on his sister and kneels down besides her bed take her hand.

"You're wrong. I haven't changed." he said. "No matter what, I'll always be at your side, Nunnally." Kimiko saw how sad Lelouch was, thinking back to days when they came to Japan, with no friends, just themselves. She brought her hand to take her other hand and placed the other at the one Lelouch was holding.

"I know it's been so difficult for either of us," she said. "But I promised we'll be with you, Nunnally." she reassured, softening Nunnally with every word.

"So then, can I be a little selfish now?" she asked.

"Sure, anything Nunnally." said Kimiko smiling at the girl.

"Please hold my hand just a little bit longer." she begged. "If I fall asleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have that dream again." Those words brought the both of them to tighten thenr grip a bit more when Nunnally was too weak to even sleep without Lelouch and Kimiko was a acception.

* * *

 _ **April 25th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **0903 hrs.**_

The Narita recovery operations were already underway with civilians identifying the bodies of their deceased loved ones and soldiers bringing in more corpuses from the landslide. There was hardly any chance for a survivor to be found at this hour. Ground crews pull out a few bodies from a collapsed building.

The Lancelot was getting refilled with a fresh filter while Suzaku waited and drinks a water bottle. He paused at the memory of seeing the girl from Shinjuku.

 _Was it really her?_ He thought, remembering of the girl from Shinjuku. He last saw her back at Shinjuku several weeks ago, _Did I really see her there? And then..._ he paused at the moment when he recalled the vision of his dead father, Genbu, and the deceased Daisuke along with his daughter, Mariko. Those three people haunted him and because of that, he's felt shaken just by thinking about it.

 _Just forget it._ He shakes his head to forget about that and splashed some water on his sweaty hair and shakes it like a dog. _She doesn't show up in any of the data._ Lloyd walked up from the series of tents a short distance away.

"Dug enough bodies out of the landslide, yet?" he asked. Suzaku makes a glance at his boss, the mad scientist.

"I'd like to continue recovery operation if that's possible." he said. Lloyd smiled like he doesn't seemed to care much about his doings, just wants to see the Lancelot rolling again.

"Be my guest till it'll out of your system." Lloyd replied. "Considering Princess Cornelia is pleasure to indulge you."

"Ah, Lloyd, Zero and the Black Knights what are they trying to do?" he asked his boss about the actions that were caused by Zero. "What do they hope to achieve by sacrificing all these lives?"

"They are knights for justice, haven't you heard?" Lloyd answered simply. This caused Suzaku to become outraged and crushed the barely empty bottle with his palm.

"Is this justice?" he growled through his gritted teeth.

"Hey hey, I hope you are not going to start spouting some embarrassing theory about the nature of justice." Lloyd reassured. "We are soldiers, after all." He tried to calm Suzaku, but all Suzaku could could think of was the destruction that the Black Knights have left behind for their beliefs in fighting for the right cause. He snapped himself when he saw Viletta escorting two people. One of them was a woman and the other happens to be Shirley Fenette, the same orange haired girl from Ashford. He could've sworn he saw her when Cécile called to him.

"Oh Suzaku, I replaced the energy filler for you." Cécile waved at him.

"Oh, Okay." he takes one glance at the direction of where he spotted Shirley,but they were gone, so he dismissed the sight and focus back to recovery operations.

Cécile stood at the foot of the Lancelot, looking at the the combat recordings of the Lancelot flash on the screen, showing the high mobility movement of the Guren and the Ceannard fighting against it in a tandem effort.

"Cécile." Loyd called.

"I've finished checking the units including the purebloods." she answered. Lloyd walked up to the computer and let out a smile. "And I was right about the weapon used against them?" Cécile let out a nod, and looked up at the Lancelot.

"Yes, a Radiant Surger."

"Did you find out anything concerning that Black Golden Knightmare?" Cécile pressed a few buttons and displayed the image of the Ceannard.

"There was no database on the unit itself, but its equipment seems to be standardized much like the Lancelot. It has been equipped with a unique type of assault rifle, and the sword that has a high concentrated Blaze Luminous coating." Cécile explained. Lloyd let out a loud and interested shout while staring down at the video.

"Impressive, I nver knew they have such a valuable machine, but it doesn't seem to match with that red machine." he pointed out as he and Cécile looked up at the Lancelot. "The combat data shows that it's twice as strong as the red machine and the Lancelot combined." he said.

"And, the design seems to be based off our own, but the performance of that machine is doubled than the Lancelot's." she explained. "Do you think there's a possibility that we could have a traitor in our own midst?" she hypothesized of how the Ceannard is more an advanced version of the Lancelot. Lloyd moved his hand to his chin, staring at the image of the Ceannard, lost in thought.

"Possibly indeed."

* * *

 _ **April 25th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Disclosed Location, Area 11**_

 _ **1532 hrs.**_

It was time for the meeting with the Kyoto. A black luxury vehicle rolled up through the streets of the settlement. The traffic was light despite it being a weekend where the highways normally were filled with commuters. The driver was an exceptionally good one keeping the ride smooth and free of any suspicious movements. Moments after getting on the highway, the limousine entered a lengthy tunnel that seemed to go on for miles. Kimiko crossed her legs over one another. Her hands rested firmly in her lap while a bored glint was visible in her eyes.

"It has been taking a while…" Tamaki let out a small laugh while letting out a firm nod. Kallen held a similar look of unrest on her face.

"Calm down, you guys are acting really disgraceful." she argued.

"So what, I'm the supplier, now am I?" she dared. Kimiko let out a smile as the car came to an abrupt stop sparking a hint of suspicion throughout the other riders.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked. She looked around to hear the sound of an elevator fills the interior of the vehicle. Kallen shrugged her shoulders. "It seems we're moving up." The elevator moved the car several levels up while a large mechanical door opens. The driver walks over, and opens the back doors before bowing cordially to both zero and the other members inside. "I'm sorry for the lengthy drive. My master is waiting for you all."

Everyone quickly disembarks the vehicle to see a large glass window. Under her hood, Kimiko turned her head away, not partaking the sight of one mountain large enough to be seen across Tokyo. She walks to the center of the room. Ohgi, Tamaki and Kallen took in their bearings to the window and see what is utterly shocking. There was a highest mountain in all of Japan, Mt. Fuji. The once beautiful mountain that has become a mining shell for sakuradite, a raw material that was founded in the mountain for the powering of almost everything from the computers to the knightmare frame's special abilities that will be the foundation of a next generation of knightmare frames.

"We're in the Fuji mine! No way, we can't be here!" Tamaki cried, running to the view, plastering his face against the window. Kimiko nodded striding forwards.

"You are correct." she confirmed.

"Are you serious?!" Kallen gasped, her eyes wide as she looks at the view of the mountains.

"It's the treasure that got us the reason for this damn war!" said Tamaki. "Do you know what they do to intruders here? Execute them!" Tamaki rumored about how tight their security. Kimiko smiled, as she began to a door on the right, chuckling to herself.

"And now you know why." she answered, as they continued to stare at the view. The once proud Fuji Mountains with its beautiful landscapes are no longer a good viewing with machinery structures running the best thing ever to see.

"This is incredible..." Ohgi whispered in astonishment, gazing out at the view. "That the Kyoto Group's influence is even here...incredible..." Kimiko's eyes hardened as the lights switched off suddenly. The view disappearing, and the room now in an eerie red glow. Kimiko spun around, accustomed to the room.

"It's repulsive." the familiar voice called, as she glanced towards the top of the room. "Where once the beautiful, pristine waters and lush forests of Mount Fuji lay, there is only a symbol of oppression. The oppression marked on this day, August 10th. It is truly the representation of the state of Japan has become." the voice boomed, hidden from behind a violet screen. She glanced at the screen hiding the Head of Kyoto and bowed respectively.

"So this is the great Zero I heard of, Sakoto-sama..." the voice called her. She nodded.

"It is." she said, glancing at Zero again.

"I apologize for not revealing my face, but I notice you too are masked, Zero...I must ascertain who you are..." A thin arm revealed itself, pointing the ancient walking cane in Zero's direction. "I will have you show me your unmasked face!" he announced. As he said that, four Burai knightmares appeared out of the darkness, aiming at Zero.

"Wait!" Kallen called, stepping up beside Kimiko. "Zero has given us victories in even the most hopeless situations!" she pleads and Kimiko too pleaded with him.

"He does not need to prove himself to anyone here! He has done this by his actions alone! You can't just-"

"Silence!" the voice interrupted.

"But Zero wished to have an audience with you in person, this is beyond negotiations!" Kimiko cried.

"Silence!" said the man behind the screen. "Now, which one of you is Ohgi?" the man asked. She glanced at Ohgi, whose eyes widened at being addressed.

"Y-yes, that's me!" he answered, stepping forwards towards the screen. "Remove Zero's mask." The cold voice ordered as Kimiko's eyes widened. Ohgi's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the silent, masked figure. Kimiko froze as he clenched his fists, moving towards him. Kimiko took a step back, not believing it. Zero, unmasked. Ohgi steps in front of Zero.

"Ohgi!" she gasped as he averted her gaze, Kallen stepping up beside him. "I'm sorry, Zero..." he said quietly, his gaze meeting the masks, who stood still, staring at Ohgi silently.

"I want to believe in you...Just let me know I can trust you!" he whispered as he placed his hands on the side of Zero's head and removed the mask. When the mask came off, everyone's eyes didn't expect to find a green haired girl inside the costume that left Kimiko even more shock than ever.

"A woman?!" The cry went up from Tamaki. Everyone is staring at C.C. Her acid green hair flows forward with the collar sticking upwards. The costume seems to be bigger than her, but as least she was able to fit in perfectly.

"No!" Kallen shouted, indicating angrily to her. "This is not Zero!" she snapped, indicating to her and turning to Kimiko for confirmation. "We saw her with Zero on the day of the Narita battle!" Kimiko makes a draw as she pulls out a pistol from her drop-leg holster and aims it at C.C's head.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here!?" she asked, cocking the slide back to load a bullet inside and aimed it directly at C.C's forehead. "I said, who are you, girl?" she inquired slowly, looking dangerously at C.C, fingers barely touching the trigger.

"Me? I'm a nobody." said C.C, looking at Kimiko with boredom in her face, unafraid of the gun being threatened to shoot. "I'm, Mrs. Nobody." she said as she glanced at the screen, seeing the visible hands clenching angrily at his cane.

"Is this true, girl? Are you not Zero?" he called out gravely from behind the screen. C.C glanced at him, looking unbearably bored. "It is." she answered bluntly, not flinching. "And you are not Japanese, are you?" he confirmed. She smirked, turning to face him fully.

"Correct, head chief of the Kyoto Group..." she answered coolly, "Taizo Kirihara." From that, Kimiko's eyes widened when the Head of the Kyoto Group's name was called, his identity was revealed in a flash. He gripped his walking stick tighter, as the two security guards gasped in shock.

"Anyone who can identify him must die!" one guard announced.

"Especially those who are not Japanese!" said the other. The knightmares aimed their guns at them. Everyone steps back by their ruthless tactics to kill witnesses. Even Kimiko takes a step back from their aim, but they were already surrounded and it seems that their life was about to end in secret.

"Hey, hold on!" Tamaki cries for mercy. "I'm not part of this!"

Before the gunmen's could turn to C.C and the group near the bottom, one of the Burai suddenly fired both its slash harken across the room. The two pierce into the pair of Burai and quickly knock them off balance. Then, the Burai singlehandedly slams the other Burai's arm into the other beside it and rolls forward rapidly at Kirihara. The guards aim their weapons up at the machine as the knightmare frame's rifle aims directly at Kirihara, kneeling before it to be even.

"You're soft and your methods and thinking are outdated!" a familiar voice that made Kimiko's mouth fall open once more called out from the frame Kimiko thought about how he was able to steal a knightmare.

"Zero..." she whispered, as she stood once again, seeing him appear from inside the frame.

"That is why you'll never win!" he announced coldly. Kimiko glanced at one of the guards who voiced all their thoughts.

"When did he-" one of the guards paused and raised his gun at Zero.

"Hold on!" the other guard interrupted, pointing at something in Zero's hand. "He can fire at us with that remote." the guard ordered. "Nobody try anything!" Zero leapt down with the heels of his boots, making a tapping sound as they touched the floor. He held a remote trigger in his hand while walking slowly towards Kirihara.

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industries, which has monopoly on Sakuradite mining, formerly a key backer of the Kururugi Administrative regime." Zero acknowledged. "However, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers, commonly known as 'Kirihara the traitor'. In reality, you are one of the leaders of the Houses Of Kyoto, former Japanese house elites who support resistance groups throughout Japan," There was a pause as Lelouch stated to the man, with almost admiration. "A double agent...How cliche."

"Show some respect, you swine!" A guard stopped him, snapping angrily.

"Stop!" Kirihara ordered immediately from behind the screen, his voice dripping with anger and shock. Lelouch chuckled to himself.

"It's just as you gusssed." he confirmed lightly. "I am _not_ Japanese!"

The announcement of his nationality or ethnicity has caused an uproar from anyone who's in the room. The guards and the Black Knight representatives gasped with shock that their leader is not Japanese. Even Kimiko was taken by this reaction. She had no idea that Zero was not Japanese.

"What?!" Kallen gasped.

"Is he serious?" Tamaki added quietly. "No wonder he never showed his face."

"If you are not Japanese," Kirihara pointed out hollowly, "why do you fight for Japan?" he asked about his agenda. "What is your goal?"

"The destruction of Britannia." Zero answered bluntly, without any questions.

"And so do you believe you can do that?" Kirihara dared to whisper from his screen.

"I can! I have my reasons which I must for that compels me execrably." Lelouch declared determinately. He started to chuckle as his fingers raised to his mask, positively no one but he could see or hear their conversation, the back of his head hidden by his high cloak collar.

"I'm glad I'm dealing with you." Zero reached up to the sides of his helmet and pulled the helmet off that caused Kirihara's eyes tremble upon the gaze on his face. Kirihara gasped at who he saw, remembering the first day he came to him with Mariko.

"You..." he whispered hoarsely. Lelouch smiled down at the old man.

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara." he said softly. Kirihara was full of surprise to see the Britannian boy he used to be at the Kururugi Shrine and Kimiko's closest friend, alive and matured. His face resembles te same features as if he hasn't aged.

"Is it really you?" he murmured to himself. "It's been eight years since the family received you as a political hostage." said Kirihara.

Flashbacks and memories of the Kururugi Shrine passed through his head. He remembers how they first met them for the first time at the Shrine. He was with Kaguya, and the Kururugi's where Lelouch was brought with his sister on a wheelchair, with Kimiko and her mother, Mariko beside them.

"Yes." he answered, closing his eyes a split second. "It was because of them, that I'm still here. And I must thank you also for taking care of me then."

"If I hadn't come tonight, were you planning to take our messengers as hostages?" Kirihara asked bluntly. Lelouch shook his head slightly.

"Of course not." he answered. "I came to ask for your help. That's all I'm seeking from you." Kirihara's mouth started to form a large grin that appeared on his face.

"So..." he stated deeply, "the seeds that I planted eight years ago has finally bloom..." Then, he started to fill the room with a large amount of laughters that echoed around them.

"Damn!" Tamaki cursed, trying to walk forward. "I can't see him!" He paused by only Kimiko pushing him back. Suddenly more alert, Kirihara called, "Sakoto-sama!"

"Yes?" Kimiko inquired, straightening herself.

"This man is, without doubt, a true moral enemy of Britannia. I understand why he could not show you his face." Kimiko was a bit confused when Zero showed his face to him. From his reaction, he looked as if he's seeing a old friend of him as she glanced at Zero. "His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero." Kimiko's gasp echoed through the room, followed shortly. "And I guarantee that if you do, we will generously provide you with intelligence and strategic support."

"Very well, Kirihara. You have my gratitude." she smiled, as she bowed before the Head House of Kyoto. Lelouch smiled as he turned, the knightmare blocking him once again, as he held his mask.

"Yes, I am grateful for you, Kirihara." he paused as the man held the screen up, and for the first time in seven years he saw his aged, war torn face.

"Does she know?" he whispered. Lelouch paused, knowing what he was referring to.

"No." he answered simply. He heard the man sigh in relief. He looks at Lelouch again, remembering about how caring Kimiko was to Lelouch.

"Are you going to tell her?" he inquired.

"Only when the time is right." Lelouch answered Taizo looks at Lelouch and then glanced at Kimiko.

"But, what will you do if she sees you?" Kirirhara asked. From there, Lelouch remained silent for a bit, thinking of what will happen when Kimiko finds out that Zero is actually her junior that she's been taking care of. Lelouch would have to think of something that will cover his tracks.

"Don't worry, I have that planned out." Lelouch vowed, holding the mask to his face.

"Will you be embarking on the path of blood?" he asked himself more. Lelouch smirked, glancing at him.

"If that is indeed, my destiny." he answered as he placed his mask over his face, disappearing back into the disguise of Zero.

* * *

 _ **April 25th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **2327 hrs.**_

It was raining and the clouds are dropping down, pounding the dirt with its water. The hooded Kimiko stared into the dark sky, glancing above the bright lights of the settlement. She lifted her right hand outside, allowing the rain to fill and overflowed, falling onto the ground. Its watery drops filled the palms and soaks it her soft skin. She paused when she sensed a presence.

"I see you've come, Zero." she said, cueing his appearance behind her.

"It has been hard to get this far." he announced his presence, looking at the next room where people sat silently, lost in their own thoughts. "Without the NAC's alliance, the Black Knights won't be able to withstand against the enemies for another week." Kimiko didn't respond back for a moment, lost in her thoughts about Zero.

"Zero," she said suddenly, "that girl from before. Who was she?" she asked, recalling her first encounter to C.C back at Shinjuku almost a month ago.

"Oh, her." Zero said, "When I was in Shinjuku, I found her under the rumble of the ceiling a month ago back at Shinjuku. Clearly, she doesn't know who she was after I found her under a pile of rubble, so I pretty much took care of her until she can remember." Lelouch lied about how he first met C.C. She obviously came to him to his apartment dorm room.

"And you used her to get the big guns away while you simply took control of the knightmare?" she asked, recalling the same familiar figure she reencountered back at Saitama.

"I was about to release her after she remembered, but it's probably going to take a while before her amnesia is gone." Lelouch lied. He came to recall that moment when he, Suzaku, and Kimiko saw her back at the Shinjuku Skirmish, so he has to carefully make a precise move to avoid any conflicts with his identity that would made her suspicions grow closer.

"But she doesn't remember much, does she?"

"She's getting there." He said. "Don't worry about her though, she's an ally." He reassured, but Kimiko wasn't buying it. Her eyes narrowed as she looked directly at him with a eye the examines the uniform to the glass on his mask.

"Zero," she said. Lelouch gulp a bit, hoping that Kimiko doesn't find out about his identity already.

"Did you know anything about what were inside of those capsules in Shinjuku?" she asked. Lelouch sighed a bit, relieved that she still doesn't know about him yet.

"I can't explained what they hold, but all I know was that it had to be Clovis' work." he answered honestly, "everything else died with him."

"You mean, everything died with him before you killed him." she pointed out. Kimiko never forgets the day Clovis was assassinated by a man who holds a grudge for not only Britannia, but for the royal Imperial family of Britannia.

"Apparently, he was conducting illegal human experiments." he answered, "so I had to punish him and his associates for that." Kimiko shrugged as an acceptance.

"That's true," she said, "but the thing is…I've got two friends here and they saw that strange girl back at Shinjuku."

Under his mask, Lelouch could've sworn that she was referring to him and Suzaku.

"When we found ourselves in Shinjuku, we found that girl. She looked like the one I saw back at Mt. Fuji." She turned to Zero. "I had previous orders to take those capsules, but inside was that girl." said Kimiko. "Its clearly not one of those poison gas we thought it was.'

"Previous orders?" Zero asked. "You mean you were given the order by the former Viceroy to take those capsules?"

"Actually," she began, "Those weren't the orders from Clovis." Lelouch raised an eyebrow under the mask. "It was ordered by my clients from overseas to seize that capsule and try to take it out of the region."

"Clients?" Lelouch wondered who was she referring to.

"My sponsors." she asnwered.

"And you're not one of the Britannian Special Activities Division, aren't you?" he asked.. She shook her head for the answer.

"I was undercover." she revealed. This was a new surprise for Lelouch. He thought that she was working with the Britannians to gain intelligence and it turned out that she wasn't working for the Special Activities Division.

"Undercover?" Zero queried. "Then who is it are you working for?"

"I can't tell you just yet," she said, "but when the time's right, then I'll tell you." Those were her only answer. Lelouch was not only surprised, but curious of what she was actually doing besides working for the Black Knights and the S.A.D. There was a pause for a moment between the two of them, nothing but the splashing water drops of the rain down to the ground.

"Zero," Kimiko began, gaining his attention back from the rain. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he replied.

"You're mother, what was she like?" she asked. Zero stood still, not moving from his spot. Lelouch pondered for a way to come up with a excuse, so he said, "She was…very beautiful. Kind, but…sad." Lelouch reminisce his past of how his mother, Marianne, was a beautiful woman when she was titled as Empress of Britannia.

"That's what I used to think of my mother once." said Kimiko, snapping Lelouch's thoughts of the past. "She adopted two Britannian siblings when they first came to Japan. After she died, I pretty much, took them under my wing, but I couldn't do anything to take better care of them because her brother's been doing God knows what he's doing. I warned him of gambling that could cost him his very life. And yet, he's been missing out on my visits more and more often, like he's got himself a new opponent." Kimiko mentioned Nunnally and her only brother that Lelouch mentally makes a flinch from under the mask, looking at her blue eyes with his violet eyes that shows the poignant sorrows.

"If you're so concerned about them, why not go back to them now?" he finally said softly, as his mask turned to outside. The rain continued to fall outside, filling the next few moments silence.

"That's just the thing." she said. "I've got too much burdens on my shoulder. I've got Cornelia to watch for while I'm covering for you guys. It's like I don't have a place for this world to be better." Kimiko took a small breath as she continued, "and I just hoped everything's doing fine for the both of them."

"I'm sure they would be fine." Zero said softly, Kimiko's eyes began to swell at his words. "I understand of how much you cared for their well-being, but we cannot let our emotions drag on too long. The sooner we can get more allies and more people on our side, the quicker this war would end. And when it does, I will create a better world where they can live a happier life." he assured. His words were soft that made Kimiko be more calmer inside.

"Now, I believe it's been a very long day, you should get some sleep," Zero said, "it's bad for your health." Kimiko chuckled softly.

"And Tamaki said you don't have a sense of humor." she said as Zero chuckled back.

"I can be a bit humorous if I wanted to." And with that, Zero turned swiftly, his cloak billowing behind him, as he strides from the room.

"Oh, and Zero." he paused, halting his steps before he glanced at Kimiko. "Thanks for the talk." she smiled.

"Your welcome." was all Zero said before he leaves her alone by the balcony, the room filled with nothing more then the sound of rain, continuing to fall. She smiled of how she was able to get this talk with Zero. She never gets to see Zero like this before, even if he was her commanding officer. Her thoughts were breaker when her phone starts to ring. She reached down her pocket to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a pause when she was talking to someone. "Oh, Deadshot, how's it been?" she asked.

"Good and we've got some good news, Reaper." said Deadshot, "Vega's got a positive ID on our prime suspect through the audio. Do you want it to be send to you, or do you want to hear it out from me?" he asked.

"Just send me the ID." sh said.

"Alright, but I must warned you," Kimiko raised an eyebrow when she heard that, "This may be of a shocker, so are you sure you want to see this data?"

"Deadshot, I'm okay with it." she reassured. "It's not like our prime suspect is a Britannian because he's not Japanese."

"Listen, Kimiko," Deadshot addressed to her name. Kimiko was taken that he never addressed to her real name unless it's serious. "I don't need to intrude with your business with the Black Knights, but this suspect is actually someone you're familiar with."

"Dante," she addressed his full name. "I'm familiar with everyone around this region, even the Viceroy. So just sent me the info, alright. I can handle the truth of the prime suspect."

"Oh, alright," said Dante, "but don't say I didn't warned you." Kimiko scoffed and closed her phone. She placed it on a nearby desk and closed the door that leads to the balcony.

Alone and with no one else to see or hear, she taps on the screen that had a flashing red dot. From there, the phone extendeds upwards and expanded outwards to form a computer tablet that has orange rings around the corners. The phone was transformed into a table that shows her screen in front of her various files, documents scrolling down, and a chat box where she can make use of the communications.

She placed a hand on the screen and navigated her finger to the inbox that has the new file of Zero. She press her finger and the file shows her various videos and pictures of Zero, from the Clovis Assassination to the Hotel jacking, to the footages of the Battle of Narita.

She pressed the file of the updated files for Zero. She swallowed a lump for what was about to become. She waited for the update to download and in just a few more seconds, the file was uploaded into her phone.

The sight of the file made her eyes grew so big that they'll probably pop out of the eye sockets, her mouth opened wide to let the jaw fall, as she brought her hands to her mouth to a sudden upsetting, but mostly, the surprising evidence of who Zero is.

"My God…."

* * *

 _ **April 25th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **2356 hrs**_

As the rain falls in the night, Lelouch walks in the rain with his umbrella, missing out the concert Shirley asked him to go. Lelouch has second thoughts about what Kimiko said. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, because that would endanger himself and her, not to mention the woman who bears the blue Geass _._

Lelouch picks out his phone to check the time and it was a quarter to midnight at this time. He is sure to be really late from that time. Lelouch notices a person standing in the rain, soaked from the watery drops from the skies, motionless as if she doesn't care. He recognised that person as Shirley.

"I'm sorry I was late. I thought you'd already be back home by now" Lelouch explained, receiving no answer from the girl, "Come on. Let's go someplace to get out of the rain now." he said as he placed his umbrella on top of her. Silence occurred between as she finally spoke,

"Lulu.. tell me.. Zero.. he fights for the weak doesn't he?" she asked very briefly.

"What? Yeah, well that's what he says. " he stated as there was a short pause before she replied with misery, "Then.. then why did he kill my father...?" Lelouch gasp, his eyes widening with shock. Shirley raise her head slowly, reavealing tears were streaming down from her yellow green eyes.

"You know my father...was so gentle, he never, ever hurt me." she sobbed. "He didn't do anything wrong, but he was buried alive. He couldn't...breathe." She looked up at the shocked Lelouch. "I...don't want this!" she then leapt at Lelouch and into his arms, making him drop the umbrella.

Disheartened, and confused, Lelouch looks at Shirley with grief as she hold his shirt under the rain the girl cry in Lelouch's arms before she tilted her head up to pressed her lips into his, giving Lelouch a shocking momentous.

* * *

 **I don't give a damn about pairings. I respect the original pairings or everyone's decision of pairings. I just want to write a fanfic story in my colours.**

 **So if you don't like my attitude, then deal with it, but I just don't get the reason why people read these stuff if there's pairings. Not all stories can have pairings ya know.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this….**


	19. Chapter 18: A Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt. He makes really good knightmares, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series**

* * *

 _ **April 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Aoyama Cemetery Garden, Area 11**_

 _ **1236 hrs**_

A large group of people, friends, and relatives surrounded the grave of Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette. The funeral was a remorsing time, even on a cloudy day. It shows that the heaven was sad as well as those who attend. Everyone from the Student Council bowed their heads as Shirley's mother threw herself onto the ground next to her husband's grave.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T BURY HIM AGAIN!" she pleaded, almost pathetically. "HASN'T HE SUFFERED ENOUGH?! Please...don't leave me..." His heart ached as Shirley bents down, gently consoling her mother, as they continued to bury Joseph Fenette.

The Student Council members pay their respect for Shirley's father as the funeral goes on. Many of them were left to see the pity that Shirley has felt, but Lelouch was the one who felt the most pity, or rather, guilt is what he's feeling. It was because of him that killed her father. Lelouch didn't wanted this to happen, it just sort of happened. His hair covered most of the eyes that bears the sadness in his heart that he was the one who did this to her.

He glanced at Shirley again, who sat before her father's grave alone, her mother having gone with the rest of the funeral party. The rest of the student council waited for her. He glanced at Kallen, who too refused to look at Shirley. He looked away again as Shirley slowly approached them.

"Shirley...I'm so sorry this happened..." Kallen suddenly stated, her hands clutched in front of her.

"Oh stop." Shirley replied airily. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"We feel awful!" Rivalz suddenly blurted. "It's just that..." he struggled for words to say for the poor girl. "When we were all watching the Hotel jacking on T.V, I thought the Black Knights were, you know...Heroes..." Lelouch clenched his jaw, making no sound.

"I mean," Rivalz continued, "the news was handling it all wrong. Anyway, I was posting online how I thought that the thing that happened in Narita was kind of cool, and..." he trailed off, tension was building obvious. He bowed his head quickly. "Forgive me..." he begged. Shirley, however, continued to smile as though nothing happened.

"Oh, come on now, don't be silly!" she shrugged it off, striding towards Rivalz, "That has absolutely nothing to do with this at all!" she smiled as she continued, "I mean, even I was saying Narita was-" she was cut off by Milly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shirley, stop." she said worriedly, her eyes meeting Shirley's. "Seriously, I'm starting to worry about you here!" she paused as she asked bluntly, "Have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in, it's only going to be harder for you later on!" she added as Shirley averted her was a moments silence.

"You don't have to worry..." she trembled slightly. "Really...I'm fine...I've cried a lot." Shirley's eyes met Lelouch's who held it for a moment. He's been unresponsive to this, unaware of what he did.

"Cowards." Suzaku suddenly stated hollowly. Everyone looked at how Suzaku was angry at the Black Knights for this to happen. "Zero and his people." His voice was so hollow that he shows the resentments that any Britannian soldier has for the Black Knights. "They're methods are just cowardly! He doesn't even get his hands dirty! He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos, and then sits back and congratulates himself." he fell silent a moment as everyone stared at him in shock at his unusual outburst. "It's not going to change a thing." he said coldly, clenching his fists. "Anything gained through his kind of tactics is just...meaningless..."

There was another long silence as Suzaku finished. It was only broken by Milly.

"Well anyway, I think it's time we headed back, everyone." she announced, turning back to Shirley. "Shirley, we'll be waiting for you. Back in the old Student Council room. Same as ever." she spoke softly. Shirley nodded softly, as they turned back to leave, quickened by Milly.

"Hey, Lelouch-" Rivalz turned to him, interrupted by Milly essentially dragging him away from him and Shirley. Lelouch saw Kallen glance back at them for a moment, before continuing with them. Silence descended once more. Rain started to fall upon them. There was the awkward silence between them because Shirley did put her mouth into Lelouch's mouth five days ago.

"Lulu..." Shirley finally spoke, breaking the ice between them, "forgive me…"

"What?" inquired Lelouch, snapping himself out of his depressing thoughts.

"It wasn't fair, kissing you like that..." Shirley recalled. Lelouch stiffened at that, suddenly more awkward than ever. "It wasn't fair of me at all! It's just...something I did! Forget about it, okay?" she pleaded, her yellow green eyes pleading with his violet eyes. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that!" Shirley blurted, "I'm sorry! It was totally stupid of me." she tensed as she said almost amusingly. "I mean, you finally kissed me, and I can't even be happy!" With that said, she burst into tears, and turned and ran. Lelouch's eyes widened as he held out a hand.

"Wait!" he called, as she paid him no heed. "Shirley!" he called again as she disappeared from the cemetery, leaving him feeling, if possible, even worse than before. Lelouch looks at the grave of Shirley's father as he grabs something his pocket. A crest necklace chain with a upside down 'V' crest. He looks at the crest like he's already been through with this pain already.

* * *

 _ **April 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1308 hrs.**_

It's been a hour since the funeral and inside his dorm room, Lelouch was sitting on the brown couch with his knee bed and the leg spread. C.C just ordered some pizza that she ate two boxes and yet, she's still this thin for a girl her age.

Lelouch was a lot of things going in his mind that caused the day to become the worst, or rather, depressing. He stared at the chess piece with nothing in his eyes, just plain dullness in silence. Nothing gets to him as he stares at the phone.

"Do you regret it?" C.C breaks the ice. "That your friend's father was caught up in all this? What happen to the path of blood? She inquired, continuing to persuade him to snap out of all this silent treatment. "You were just accusing Kirihara of being too soft. And Kimiko once told you of how to make a decision that is very conflicting."

"Shut up." he said coldly. C.C didn't mind about his attitude.

"You've already killed your fair share of people. By hand...or words, more often than not..." she suggested.

"Just shut up." Lelouch respond back, but more harder.

"All of them, including Kimiko left behind a family. She had lovers and friends, are you really telling me you hadn't grasped that yet?" C.C. continues to provoke the irritated Lelouch. "I would've thought you to be better prepared." C.C accused that Lelouch is being too soft for not only Nunnally, but for those around him. The ongoing taunting of C.C made Lelouch snap back with such frustration that is upsetting to him.

"Just shut up!" he shouted, "I am prepared! I have been from the moment I killed Clovis!" Lelouch screamed louder this time, still not turning toward the green haired witch. He recalled the event where he held Clovis at gunpoint and executed him with no mercy.

"Then why this hesitation?" C.C questioned. "Has she shaken you so badly? One kiss and you go to pieces then, huh?" she chuckled. Lelouch rapidly turned to her this time, with a furious expression. C.C. smirks in confirmation. "So, for all your preening and posturing, you're really just a spoiled little boy with a swollen head and a big fat mouth." she assured. Lelouch has had it with her and push her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"You're in way too deep to be turning back now, you passed the point of no return. You need a reason for living don't you? You're not going to disappoint me are you?" she continued, clutching onto her Cheese-kun, "or rather, you're not going to disappoint Kimiko Sakoto, are you?" she questioned. Lelouch winced in recognition and gritted his teeth with angered frustration that he has to make the toughest choices. He gets up and leaves the room in anger, leaving the smirking C.C.

Lelouch was so distraught that he goes to the bathroom to shower himself in order to calm his suffocating remorse he makes, but his mind keeps bring in the simple truth.

Everyone he encountered has so much repudiation for his actions. Everyone he know have the reason for this atrocity of prices they all need to pay. He can hear everyone he knows telling the paths between love and hate. He hates the fact that there are always consequences when it comes to his ambitions.

He bangs the walls as the voices echoes through his head about the path he chosen. He paused when he recalls what happened to him and Kimiko. After a brief moment of beating the wall, Lelouch finally stops slamming the wall, as a memorial thought came through about what Mariko once told him.

* * *

 _ **August 13th, 2009 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **1823 hrs**_

 _In Japan, the Bon festival that had Kimiko so jumpy was the day of the celebration to honor the spirits of the ancestor of the Japanese. Lelouch was with the Sakoto residential home as the festival came around. He had to admit, it was a sight to see because the Japanese culture had a lot of varieties than Britannians. He should be happy that his sister was joyful to hear this festival, but he was more likely to feel dreading because six boys beat him up this week, which is why Mariko gave up her work night to be with him._

 _Lelouch never understood anything from Mariko, she took them in and yet, all she did was make him stay at the Kururugi Shrine and return back to her home while his friends and sister were out there enjoying the flashing lights of the festival. He wanted to be with his sister, but since he got into that fight three days ago, he believed that this was his punishment for disobedience._

 _The festival was so popular that hundreds of people celebrated the day to honor their own kin. He was watching the lights from the festival illuminate the night sky. This made a snort from him._

 _Why should they have to flow freely among the towns and cities to celebrate while he was being kept inside the home of the Sakotos? He should be with his sister and Kimiko, but Mariko insisted that he should stay at the residential home when they return. He felt betrayed because of his recent aggression that almost cost him a trip to the hospital. He watched on from the shadows of his window, not being able to enjoy the festival and he could only be seen when fireworks exploded. He had such a sad look that made someone slip out of the shadows and stand with him. He didn't care who, but that someone placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him against the body and he hesitated before he leaned in._

 _"Why, Mariko." He said softly._

 _"What is it Lelouch?" Mariko asked gently as she rubbed his arm affectionately._

 _"Why do you have to keep me here? What did I do wrong to deserve this?" he asked. "I don't need you or the House of Sakoto to keep myself living." Lelouch's body started to tremble as he spoke his words with the sadness emotion. "And yet, why do make me take your stupid lessons?" he asked, which was obvious to Mariko and she knew she had to tell him something, but in a certain point of view for a boy at his age._

 _"I don't hate you, Lelouch." she answered honestly. "I wanted to protect you because if you wanted Nunnally to be safe, then you must heed to my teachings."_

 _"So why can't I be with my sister?!" Lelouch exclaimed with a strong voice. "She's the only thing in this world I have left." he said with reason. "Without her, I...I don't what to live for anymore." He said with hurt emotion as small sobs tore at his mouth. The sight of the sad boy on this day made Mariko want to repay him anyway possible. She bends down with one knee and placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Lelouch," Mariko began. "You're strong, but there are reasons that isn't the only reason. People recognise their doubts and beliefs to live on to carry out that belief, but it's also what strives them. They used their strength to protect the people they love._

" _I understand your sister was the reason you're still alive, but Lelouch, you still have time to choose differently. Everything you do is very much a choice you have to make. It is not a choice that can be made for you. I am not here to talk you out of it. I am here to help you make a decision until you can live or die with in peace."_

 _"I don't want to die without seeing my sister one last time." He said with a sad sigh and she scoffed and squeezed his shoulder._

 _"It's not going to be a long time until the time comes." she asked with a hint of hurt. "As long as you have peace in the life you have, you can achieve peace from within yourself and from anyone you dearly love." she explained as the air around Lelouch shifts with every word coming out from her. "Every humans have to make a decision for a reason to live, and if Nunnally is the reason for your existences, then that is you choice to make." As she continues to explain, Lelouch's emotions are moving from being defeated to a more determined motivation to make use of his smile for the girl he truly cares about the most._

 _"Then I'll do it." Lelouch said determinedly. "I want my sister to live with a happier life and as long as she wants that life, then…" he immediately looked up to Mariko's blue eyes with his violet ones that shows a new found motive for his reasonings._

" _I'll be the one to create a more better world for her sake."_

" _So long as you attain that reason, then I shall support you either way." she smiled at the young Britannian prince. "I know that I am not like Marianne, but I promised I will take care of you both in anyway I can." He makes a curly smile, feeling a lot better to talk this to the woman. Despite the fact that he still doesn't accepted her as his mother, she's a acception._

 _"Hey, you want to watch the fireworks from somewhere amazing?" she asked excitedly and Lelouch turned to face her._

 _"Don't worry, no one will see you and Nunnally will be at the spot. I promise, no one will lay a hand on your sister." she reassured him and he reluctantly nodded. Mariko takes a hold of his hand as they make their way outside of the house where they walked on for hiking at the tallest hill around the block to get a close view of the fireworks that were about to start. Lelouch said nothing as they came to the spot above the house where he sees figures._

" _Lelouch!" Kimiko called, waving her hand at him to notice their appearance. Lelouch smiled when he saw Kimiko, and Nunnally, escorted by Dante._

" _Hey, Lelouch!" Nunnally said cheerfully. Dante laced her down and they sat on a smooth grass to watch the fireworks. Lelouch was eyeing Dante with fear and suspicion._

 _"Don't worry, he's a friend of mine and he won't hurt you. Now relax and watch the show…" said Kimiko with a smile as he rested his chin on top of his sister's head as she leaned against his chest, sitting in between his legs. Kimiko scoots closer to him as they huddle together to watch the fireworks flash and bang in the sky._

 _U_

He recalled every word that he and Mariko shared. The thought of how Mariko convinced him to found a reason for living in this hostile world made his mind focus on one thing that strives and motivates him to embark on a dangerous journey that would determine his fate. He turns off the nozzle and opened his eyes that he thought of one thing; Nunnally.

It was because of Nunnally that made him be the man who killed Clovis and declare war on his former homeland.

After drying himself and getting dressed, he picks up his phone to call someone.

* * *

 _ **April 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1343 hrs**_

The rain stop pouting as the blue sky was visible behind the clouds of Tokyo. In Hotel Ambassador, the twenty year old woman was lying on her bed, with nothing but bra and panties with a cardigan. She looked very poor. Her hair was everywhere and her face was blank due to the news that shocked her last night. Even after a few days of retreating from the Black Knights for a while, she could still see the picture up on the ceiling. The picture of her junior, flashing before her own eyes.

* * *

 _The rain continues to fall and Kimiko was so shocked that she held her mouth with her hands. She could not believe what she was seeing. The sight of the file made her eyes grew so big that they'll probably pop out of the eye sockets, her mouth opened wide to let the jaw fall, as she brought her hands to her mouth to a sudden upsetting, but mostly, the surprising evidence of who Zero is._

 _The identity of Zero was a handsome, young teenage boy with black hair and violet eyes, a bit scrawny, having little or no muscles, and considerably tall, according to the height of the profile on the same boy she was take care of;_

 _Lelouch Vi Britannia_

 _Date of Birth: December 5th, 1999 A.T.B._

 _Age: 17_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Height: 5'10_

 _Weight: 123 Lbs_

 _Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius_

 _Nationality: Britannian_

 _Relatives: Charles Zi Britannia (Father)_

 _Marianne Vi Britannia (Mother)- DECEASED_

 _Nunnally Vi Britannia (Sister)_

 _Guinevere de Britannia (First Step-Sister)_

 _Odysseus eu Britannia (First Step-Brother)_

 _Cornelia li Britannia (Second Step-Sister)_

 _Schneizel el Britannia (Second Step-Brother)_

 _Clovis la Britannia (Third Half-Brother)- DECEASED_

 _Euphemia li Britannia (Third Half Sister)_

 _There was no doubt about it. This was the profile of Lelouch vi Britannia, or Lamperouge. She was this shock that she was no idea of how this was either a fake or real. All identifications that she was sent are absolute. There was no mistake that Vega has confirmed the audio recordings that the former prince is the masked man who murdered his own brother._

" _My God…." she said._

* * *

When her phone rang, she looked over to the caller id for the one person she was just anxious to talk to.

"Hello…" she drawled.

"Kimiko…" said Zero, his voice drawled to the end of the line. "It's me, Zero."

* * *

 _ **April 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Stadtfeld Household, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1354 hrs.**_

Kallen was wearing nothing but a dress shirt from her Ashford uniform and was looking at three pictures. The first was her deceased brother, Naoto, along with Ohgi and Kimiko when she was just fourteen, the second was when she was just a kid and with her mother, and her brother, and the third; a war photo of the establishment of the Shinjuku resistance unit with several agents she hasn't met from the north and her figure was in the center.

 _Was it all worth it?_ She thought to herself. _Was it all worth the fight, for this?_

Ever since Shirley's father died because of the Narita battle, she was plagued with the doubts to continue to fight. She wanted to continue on fighting, but if she does that, then her friends would be caught up on their affairs that would cost them their lives.

* * *

 _ **April 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1402 hrs.**_

Kimiko was outside of the hotel for sometime while she was discussing something with Zero. She tried to remained casually, but her thoughts are converging on the idea of one thing; Lelouch. She have high doubts that Lelouch is the man who formed the Black Knights, the successor to Nightwing.

"Yes, the Japan Liberation Front are going to attempt to flee to the Chinese Federation with a cargo load of liquid Sakuradite." she reported in after getting some intel that the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front is now making a full retreat from the area.

"Where are their exact location?" Zero asked.

"Port Yokosuka." she pinpointed the exact location of the Japan Liberation Front. "What should we do?" she asked. "We barely have a limited number of knightmares with us and Kyoto is sending us more within two weeks, but the JLF would be leaving in two days."

"We move in once the tides are strongest." he declared, earning a much surprised feeling from Kimiko.

"Are you sure about this, Zero?" she inquired.

"The JLF are finished." said Zero. "If we are to keep the rebellion moving, then we must save the JLF as quickly as possible."

"Understood, Zero." Kimiko paused to gather some thoughts about this man. She wanted to asked, but she feared that he may discover that he's exposed.

"Oh, and Zero." she said.

"Yes?"

"About few nights ago." she recalled. "Did you truly see your mother died?" She asked, but Zero dismissed the issue and moves on to their objective.

"Another time, Kimiko Sakoto," he said, "but for now, we have to focus on taking Cornelia by surprise." Kimiko sighed, noted that Zero wants Cornelia again. And he's changed from a few nights ago. First Zero was calm and self-possessed from their personal talk. Now he's relentless than before. Its as if he's lost someone.

"Right now, I need you and Ohgi to look over Cornelia's next move." Zero ordered.

"Roger that, _sir._ " she said sarcastically, but Zero doesn't have the time to be humorous and hung up. Kimiko closed her phone to take a good look at the device.

 _Is it really you, Lelouch?_ She hypothesized. She pondered that the Zero guy was actually her junior, who should've been with Nunnally instead of working for the Black Knights.

 _How can that be?_ She pondered. Remunerating the idea of how Zero was so contempted to wage vengeance against Britannia would've been the most obvious idea to Lelouch. However, there was this strange feeling inside of her heart that if Zero is Lelouch, then….

"Lelouch, what are you doing now?" she asked, more likely herself.

* * *

 _ **April 27th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1433 hrs.**_

The Britannians received fresh troops from the homeland and the the Special Engineering Corps was maintence on the Lancelot machine. Suzaku looks up at the Lancelot while rubbing his hand against the side of the leg.

"I have some bad news, Suzaku." Lloyd announced, as he walked into the hangar with a large smile stretched across his face. "We've just got word from Cornelia's Royal Guard. We're on deck for the next operation tomorrow." Suzaku blinked in surprise with his mouth slightly opened. "Are they acknowledging your skill or do they need another decoy?" he asked eagerly, leaning forward to examine Suzaku even closer.

"Oh Lloyd, care for another lesson in proper social etiquette?" Cécile walked in holding a tray of her odd mixture between Japanese and Britannian cuisine. "You look like you have some time to kill." His grin disappeared, ignoring the last sentence, knowing that she'll give him a punishment.

"Thanks, but I'll have to take a pass on that one." he said immediately. He grinned back to Suzaku and stepped forth. "Anyway, I believe we were talking about that operation..."

* * *

 _ **April 27th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Port Yokosuka, Area 11.**_

 _ **1853 hrs**_

Under the evening sun at the horizon, the Black Knights are gathering around Zero, facing forward to go on with their next plan of action. He was sitting gracefully on the top of a low rubble pile, with several knightmares behind him, including the Guren and the Ceannard.

"W-wait a second, Zero!" Ohgi gasped, looked over from the back of the crowd with an uneasy look stretched about his face. "I realized this is a request from Kyoto. I think we can definitely handle it. And I'm pretty sure that Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than free to _foreign soil_ of it. But..." Zero turned away from Ohgi completely ignoring his words while staring down at the Britannian with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"You are the one who brought us this information. Diethard, wasn't it?" the Britannian blonde man in question at the back of the room, guarded by two of the Black Knights nodded eagerly, eyes glued to him.

"Yes. It is in honor that you'd meet me like that, Zero." he addressed. Zero turned to the other members, and looked to Kimiko and Kallen, standing next to her.

"So, Princess Cornelia's going to deploy the Royal Marines on General Katase at the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?" he asked and Diethard nodded again in conformance.

"Yes." he answered. "And network was already poised to broadcast a special report on it."

"Lieutenant General Tohdoh will never make it Katase in time. Which means that Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now." Zero announced.

"Their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying." Kimiko added. Ohgi stepped forward again to protest.

"Which is why we should help General Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia?" he suggested, but Lelouch doesn't even need to help the already lost JLF.

"Ohgi, who are we?" Lelouch suddenly asked loudly. Ohgi paused himself, finding a clear answer. He was confused on how Zero was ignoring that fact that they aren't going to help the JLF. "W...we are the Black Knights, Zero." he answered.

"Then we have but one task. We will destroy Cornelia's troops. And in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF." Lelouch announced. "Tonight, we regain what we lost in Narita!" There was silence among the crowd. No one spoke up.

"What are the chances?" Ohgi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Need you ask?" Lelouch smirked.

"Understood." Ohgi answered determinately.

"Begin preparations. You all have your orders to carry out." Lelouch turned away. Kallen took a minute to look around the room only to spot the lifeless Guren. She turned her gaze back at Zero.

"Zero do you have a minute?" Zero paused for a moment and shook his head. "Kallen, we don't have time to wait." he answered. "I have something to do, I would like for everyone to prepare…" Kallen paused momentarily, and glared up at Zero. Her hand clenched, reflecting Shirley's funeral/ She felt like she was dismissed because she had this uneasy feeling ever since Shirley's father died. Kimiko placed a hand on her shoulder to give her an assuring smile. She smiled back before Kimiko followed him to finalize positions on the field.

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi stands at attention silently in front of General Andreas Darlton, one of Cornelia's close security guard. The man stood imposingly taller than Suzaku. Suzaku remained stiff in front of the clod general. Darlton will be giving him his orders personally.

"Just so you know, the viceroy disapproves the use of numbers, but 'use every able body', I always say, even if it's the son of the former prime minister." he said bluntly, clearly not one to play with words. Suzaku remained silent, listening to every words from the general. Obviously, he doesn't about the status of what the Viceroy thinks, for as long as they are going to be a good used for her, he will enforce the policy.

"Our target is Katase. Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We are sending in the Royal Marines." Darlton explained, "Your job will be provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase. As well as eliminate any stragglers left over." he added. Suzaku's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. His chest stopped breathing and his thoughts all puzzled together to confirmed his order.

"Uh...Eliminate, sir?" he asked quietly, his stomach churn at the very thought of eliminating, or rather, exterminating any survivors. Darlton nodded to clarify the order.

"Nobody but the target is to survive. Is that clear?" Darlton said lowly. Suzaku clenched his fists slightly, refusing to draw his eyes away from Dalton's cold ones. He didn't want to disobey his superior officer, so he must be feeling sick in his stomach by now.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, time to show your loyalty to Britannia." he turned and paused with his back turned to Suzaku. "This is also a chance to get ahead of the world, soldier." Darlton concluded with a smirk and moved away to meet up with the Viceroy. Suzaku's gaze fell on the floor, trying hard not to disobey the order he can't get used to.

"Yes...my Lord." he whispered.

"Onward Christian soldiers? Conflicting morrows, right?" Lloyd popped up by his shoulder, whispered tauntingly into his ear. Suzaku winced and clenched his fists tightly onto the Lancelot's key, knowing what he must do, even if it's disgusting to him.

* * *

Night was growing darker. The only light source was the light poles on the road. The hangers are Britannians are waiting to strike under Cornelia's word of order to attack. Shirley Fenette was wandering around the cargos and around the harbor, following to what her instincts believe.

 _Lulu_. Shirley thought. She wandered through the dark warehouse district, looking for the very one who occupied her thoughts. _It can't be true._ _He would never get tangled up with someone like that._ _._ she whispered to herself, thinking back on the strange occurrence.

* * *

 _ **April 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Aoyama Cemetery, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1254 hrs.**_

" _There is a possibility that this boy is link to the Black Knights_ _." the woman confirmed, handing her a file with a picture covering it. A picture of Lelouch. They both sat in a red car. Villetta Nu watched her intently for a reaction. "_ _What're you saying he's involved?!_ _" Shirley whispered, her eyes wide her hands holding the file trembled from disbelief._

 _"In terrorism." the woman confirmed, her face remaining emotionless her eyes stayed on Shirley. She shook her head wildly to protest. "_ _I don't believe you!_ _" she snapped, her eyes falling back into the mysterious violet eyes caught in the picture, for a moment, unsure._

 _"I_ _t can't be..._ _" she whispered again to herself outside the Student Council building, pacing in front, unsure to confront him. "_ _It has to be a lie_ _!" she remembered she saw him coming out of the building. She ducked behind a pillar to remain unseen. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards the school exit, a black bag slung over one shoulder._

* * *

 _Lulu...I'm so sorry you doubting like this. But…_ Shirley whispered in her head she made a decision on what she must do. "Please, help me to believe in you!" she whispered to herself before she continued to search warehouses, not noticing that the Viletta was peering at her from behind a nearby crate.

 _Damn, she lost him._ Viletta cursed. The girl continued to wander, having followed her now for an hour. _She just call me sooner, I could've had him._ she thought back to the boy. Lelouch Lamperouge.

 _I should have just arrested that boy._ she sighed to herself, thinking of the boy who somehow erased her memories and stole her knightmare. _No. I need proof._ she corrected herself, keeping her eyes trailed on Shirley. _I_ _If he talks to her, I can learn what's his role in all this. Which is all the more important he can manipulate memory somehow._ she paused for a moment, her eyes fell slightly.

 _I'm not prepared to die,_ _strict to my position and honor like Jeremiah_ _._ she closed her eyes for a millisecond, a small smile came upon her face. _Hell, this is the chance to move back up again._ Viletta turned to follow Shirley, wandering off among the crates in the shipyard. _So I have to find out link to Zero. It has to be me._

* * *

Inside the dark warehouse, Lelouch sat in the back of a darkened storage hanger with his back resting against a large metal crate. A wet suit had been pulled down to his waist while the neatly folded Zero outfit beside him. He rubbed his face with the towel.

The doors open causing Lelouch to jump a bit while turning over to the sound. "Who is it?" her asked immediately.

"Pardon me, but am I interrupting?" asked Kimiko, standing at the door, with the hood on to cover her head. Lelouch was drying off his hair, but wasn't facing her, but rather the ground, avoiding his gaze at her.

"No, " he said. "I was just making some thoughts of how this was going so far."

Silence was all that there was between them. Neither one of them spoke to each other in the dark warehouse. Her mind lost in her own thoughts. She wondered how Lelouch did it? Of course, she would never reveal who Zero was, but she had to wonder if it is the same junior that she'd taken under her wing. She closed her eyes, and sighed, wishing for those thoughts to go away. Finally, Lelouch deceased the silent treatment between him and Kimiko.

"Are you having second thoughts, Reaper?" Lelouch asked quietly, his voice echoing around the hanger. Her eyes never leave the floor, thinking hard about what she wants to say.

"I have actually." she finally answered. She take this time to think of her words to say. "Four years ago, I've returned to this land and I've been fighting for a long time now because I believed this is the right thing to do, while at the same time, two people were already under my wing and didn't know what I was doing." Lelouch lifted his head a bit, realizing that she was referring to him and Nunnally.

"That's why I've done things that are distasteful to them. Yet, it was because of them that their reason are keeping me strive to my goals." She turned slightly to look in Lelouch's direction, a hand still on the door lightly. "But...I've been wondering lately. Can this world really be changed? Can whis world end their cycle of conflicts? Can humans be able to change themselves?" she added shakily. She looked on the ground as if she have committed a crime.

"It will be." Lelouch answered immediately, still sitting, and still not moving to face her. His voice trying to retain the emotionless tone, yet failing slightly. "It must." Kimiko did not reply for while, but thought of what consequences of his actions are.

"But there will be sacrifices." she revealed softly. "I heard that there was a father who my junior's friends with said that he was killed by our operation in Narita." Lelouch grimaced, understanding that moment because he was at his funeral.

"Yes, and not just soldiers, but the innocents as well." he answered firmly. Kimiko averted her eyes from Zero. "And yet, because of all these things, we have no choice but to continue on." he continued, his voice becoming less and less guarded to be emotionless. "No matter the cost, even if people see us as cowards, we have to prevail. Even if I must lie, cheat, and cause pain to others, I must persevere." Kimiko turned her head in his direction again. "If that means more blood will be shed, so be it. We've spilled so much to get here. I must spill more blood, so the blood already spilt will not be in vain." Kimiko felt her throat burn at his words. She breathes in to be confident and out to exhaust her stress from the way how they fight.

"But nobody will force you to stay, not even me." Kimiko took a breath of shock. He's offering her a chance to leave the Black Knights. "Sakoto-sama, if you wish to turn back, now is the time." he suggested. Kimiko remained silent for a moment, before a response came differently.

"It's too late to turn back from this." she said quietly, more likely to herself. Lelouch glanced at her to the abdomen. "I've already spilled too much blood than I have for myself. You and I share a common point, Zero, and for that, I shall fight by your side, until death comes to greet me." she stated her answer to stay beside him. Lelouch smiles softly at her statement. They're thinking about prevailing this through the carnage together, even if it has certain consequences for either one of them.

"Thank you. I am grateful, Kimiko Sakoto." he whispered. He placed on his mask. Just as Kimiko turned away, she paused when she saw Kallen, who stood behind her silently, gazing at him and at Kimiko.

"Kallen?"

"I just came to see where you were." she answered softly. She looked away from Lelouch. She placed a hand on her left arm, rubbing it comfortably, which is clear that she had listened everything between them. "And I overheard your conversation." Kallen swallowed a bit, nervous of what to say after hearing their determination to keep on going, even from losing a friend or a family member. She looked back at them with her eyes full of dignity.

"I too, made a choice. I'll follow you and Zero to the very end." Kallen stated, smiling at the two. Kimiko smiled at her and she returned it, and they left together.

* * *

 _ **April 27th, 2017 a.t.b.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy.**_

 _ **1921 hrs**_

Back at Ashford, C.C was wearing a red jacket and her green hair was pulled in her hat. She strode through the grounds. She halted when it began to snow. A strange feeling was overcoming her, but she shook her head as some kind of of a distraction. C.C turned her gaze away.

* * *

At a nearby district, a man wearing purple glasses, and earmuffs his white hair pulled back as he walked past a fountain. Unnoticed, he was being watched by a hooded young man was standing on branch of a tree, leaning against the bark, watching him. He had a small smile on his lips.

* * *

 _ **April 27th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Port Yokosuka, Area 11**_

 _ **1930 hrs.**_

There was always a moment like this before a battle. The air gets heavy and thick, intensifying the moment in between peace and war. A calm, that's almost sickening peace where everything hangs in the balance. She opened her eyes and the moment ended.

"It is time." Darlton affirmed. Her face was emotionless, throwing her arm out.

"Commence the Operation!" On her words, The Portman Underwater knightmare frames detach of their drop docks, and into the pool of the ocean water below. They speed through the waves, and continue through the harbor. Sutherlands along with the Lancelot moves along the dock ridge to provide covering fire for the aquatic knightmares. Cornelia's eyes wandered over them for a moment, before turning away. There were other things to see to. Suzaku became completely alert and his commander appeared on screen.

"Our squad will lay down covering fire from the shore." he explained cautiously. "Take care not to sink the General's tanker." Suzaku nodded obediently.

"Understood, my Lord." he answered. The aquatic knightmares apparently hit their target. The aquatic knightmares shoots it torpedoes at the harbor lock creating a massive pillar of water to splash up into the air. Suzaku turned to move to his point in the harbour in case people on board arrived on shore, not wanting to think of what must be done if any did come ashore.

* * *

From the support crane, Ohgi looks through a pair of binoculars over at the explosion, and holds the radio to his mouth. He came through to Zero.

"It looks like it's starting." Ohgi announced. He turns to the small landing craft at the end of the pier. It was loaded with the Ceannard, the Guren, and a few Burai's, including Zero. "Zero, you wanna move out or what?" he asked, observing the craft.

"Hey? Do you read me? They're closing in on JLF. Come in!"

"We have to hold. Cornelia move faster than expected." he interrupted, closing the shield over the ship holding the knightmares. "If we go now, we die along with them." he admitted.

* * *

"Commence covering fire." Suzaku's commander ordered, making him pause momentarily. They moved into position, facing the waters with their rifles up. "Our orders restrict us to a single magazine of micro bullets. Take care not to set fire to the liquid Sakuradite." Suzaku froze. His fellow Britannian knightmares, both land and aquatic began firing at the ship facing them. His fists shook with anger. _This isn't a fight._ his thoughts were interrupted by Cécile appearing on his screen.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi." Suzaku dragged his eyes to meet hers. She stared at him hard, not breaking eye contact. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"It may be hard, but you are a career soldier." she reminded him. He nodded, shaking his thoughts away. "Yes. I know." he said more to himself, before he aimed at the ship, where men began to throw themselves out of to avoid getting shot.

* * *

Genera Katase knitted his eyebrows together in frustration, sitting at his desk on board. "How could they found us? Where is Tohdoh?" he demanded, his eyes drew away. "We can't locate him, or the Holy Four Sword." he clenched his teeth.

"What about Kyoto!? They said they would send helps!" he roared.

"Yes, but we have no way of contacting them." his officer answered. Katase banged his clenched fist on the table hard "So they're just gonna sit back and watch us die here?" he hissed. Katase leans back and rubbed his forehead, coming to the only option that held the smallest of hopes.

* * *

On the deck, several soldiers stop firing and dive off the ship. A garbled message plays over an open channel indicating the surrender of the JLF forces on the vessel. Suzaku paused his firing when he heard interference on his radio. It became clearer, Suzaku's eyes widened in relief. "This is the Japanese Liberation Front! We surrender!" Suzaku opened his communications with his commander.

"Commander, they're broadcasting their surrender on the open channel!" he informed him, freezing at the answer.

"Ignore it." the pure bluntness of the order made Suzaku's eyes widen even more in disbelief. "But-" Suzaku's hands became limp. He saw the ship begin to head straight for the harbour in their hesitation. "See? "They're just trying to buy time." he explained. Suzaku dragged his hands back to his aiming controls. "Keep going, carry out your orders."

* * *

"Damn it!" Ohgi cursed as the ship heads out from the harbour. "It'll be too late soon! When does Zero plan to move?!" he exclaimed. Diethard took in his curses with a cool expression. "I just hope to God that Zero doesn't think this will all work itself out." he casually announced.

The Portman, in the water, shoots their harkens from underneath the waves, arcing them downward into the ship's hull. "The knightmare's are on the ship!" The call came through to Lelouch. Lelouch calmly took in the Britannian frames boarding the ship, holding the detonator in one hand.

"I see...That leaves only one way out. They have to be careful around precious Sakuradite." he mused. Kimiko came through to him. "Are you sure about this, Zero?" she asked quietly/ Lelouch nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, K-1." he answered lowly. Soon, another call came through from Ohgi

"Very well then, Move out." he interrupted. Then, he pressed the remote trigger.

* * *

From under the ship, a device placed underneath the tanker shoots a heated beam underneath the waves. The beam breaks through the plating and into the cargo hold where the liquid Sakuradite was stored. The beam heats up the Sakuradite, and like a chain reaction each one starts to explode. The tanker rises up in the waves while a blinding white light engulfs it tossing water, and smoke up into the air. Lelouch watched silently. Instantaneously, like a blooming flower, the light of the exploding Sakuradite swallowed the ship causing a great explosion of water as well, making the waves to grow larger and angrier than before. The winds rushes everywhere. it was like a violent storm made by man. When the waves started to rippled rapidly, the landing craft rushed forward through the waves.

"Just what you'd expect of the JLF, choosing to take the Britannians out with them." Lelouch admitted. There was a shocking pause from Ohgi.

"Suicide? But they never mentioned!" he finally answered, but he ignored Ohgi's answer. The landing craft breaks past a few of the waves, and turns sharply towards the dock.

"We're going to rush Cornelia's position head-on!" he announced. Inside the Ceannard, Kimiko closed her eyes momentarily, wearing her new flexible battle suit and her vest on, gripping onto the controls.

"Forget about everything else! All that matters to us is achieving our goals!" Lelouch announced on the intercom, causing Kimiko to raise her head in determination. "If you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia! And show them our straight determination!" Kimiko gripped her controls tighter. She lets the adrenaline pump through her now, just waiting for the door in front of her to open to lead the knightmares behind her, including Kallen, into a second battle with Cornelia.

"Show them our power and the strength of our resolve!"

* * *

"This is just like Narita all over again!" Ohgi accused, observing the devastation of what the liquid sakuradite had done to the harbor. Diethard's smile only grew, his eyes wide as he surveyed battle. "Its outstanding!" he smirked and then, he jumped onto the ladder from their platform, holding the edges and speeding down. "Hey! Where are you going!" Ohgi demanded, but Diethard wasn't listening. He was too absorbed in his thoughts.

 _The JLF is just a bait. They are command of wide open now. It's an old by-the-book strategy, and a weak one at that!_ he glanced at the smoke again, billowing up into the sky. He chuckled before he leaped onto the ground, avoiding the bullets Ohgi shot at him.

"You're running away?! HEY!" he roared from above, shooting at him. Diethard sped away, dodging the bullets. _Yes_. _It makes perfect sense._ he thought. He ran by the various loading containers in the harbor like a madman, an excited smile coming onto his face.

 _He wanted to cripple enemy's defenses using the Liberation Front as a living trap_ _!_ he smirked, _Zero's an amazing scoop. Chaos incarnate_! Diethard felt a familiar, yet unfamiliar tingle in his chest gradually building like a fire. _More! Let your ego create the world!_ he laughed manically, as he ran faster, disappearing within the warehouses.

* * *

The remaining Sutherlands shoot their harken to recover the damaged Portman that survived the explosion. The entire army was in disarray over the explosion while the Black Knights made their move. The landing craft flew forward off a wave and slammed across the concrete. A few of the binders below the craft break away while the huge ship crushes several Knightmare that were in its way.

 _Why would General kill himself? It doesn't make any sense._ Suzaku thought. He turns towards the explosion with his eyes widening.

"Don't tell me! Could they use the tanker as decoy?!" He looked at the explosions in the distance The land spinner deploy behind the Lancelot while it speeds off.

* * *

Darlton sprints up his knightmare and hold on to the cockpit rope as it reels him up to the cockpit.

"Emergency positions! Mount up now and form a defensive line on the Double!" he ordered to every soldier stationed around the Viceroy. Cornelia turned around, clenching her fists. She didn't know that the Black Knights were on to them about this operation.

"How did they know we were here?!" she hissed. Guilford came up behind her urgently.

"Your Highness!"

* * *

The smoke clears around the Landing Craft as the bay doors open. The Guren and the Ceannard takes the front while the Burai's are lined up behind them. Lelouch looks forward, scanning the area. Kimiko draws her Judgement rifle ready, launching herself into the field, followed by the Guren, now armed with a cannon wrist mounted weapon on her left arm.

"Knock the knightmares into the sea, before the pilots can mount!" Lelouch ordered, and he launched forward himself.

"Ceannard, you're with me!" Kimiko nodded.

"Right!" she answered, as they moved forward, turning her communications to Kallen.

"Guren MkII, intercept the knightmares on shore while we take down Cornelia." he ordered. Kallen nodded not understood what Zero need him to do.

"Understood!" she replies back. Lelouch lays down covering fire while the Ceannard blasted an intercepting Sutherland through the abdominal area before the Guren takes down two more knightmares with a cannon fire.

* * *

Cornelia boards her Gloucester, and quickly tries to activate it. "Your Highness, we can handle this!" Guilford called through her radio.

"Quiet! How many times do you think I will allow them to mock me?!" she growled through her radio, angrier than before. Zero's Burai slides across the floor and tackles Cornelia's Gloucester through the walls behind her. Her machine flies backward while she scowls at Zero's machine.

"You bastard! I haven't even powered on!" she snapped before the machine goes online. Her Gloucester crashes against a crate. Her eyes landed onto the knightmare which held Zero, it's definitive, decorative head design was the giveaway. Using her slash harkens, she caught his left arm, ripping it from the frame. "Did you think you could beat me in a knightmare combat?!" she demanded. She gets her unit to its feet and aims the rifle directly at Zero's unit.

However, A short burst of bullets flies overhead and knocks the weapon from the Gloucester's hand. Cornelia turns over to spot the Ceannard standing behind Zero's unit. Then, two slash harken wrapped around her frame's arms and chest, tightening them like a snake. Glancing behind Zero's frame, her eyes widened at the Ceannard, holding her down with its own slash harkens from its hip.

"YOU AGAIN!" she roared, the frame dragged hers forward. She clenched her teeth before Zero fires his harkens during Cornelia's confusion and turns her Gloucester around. Cornelia is trapped and wrapped under the ropes Zero's and the Ceannard's slash harkens.

"I'll smash your hatch and drag you out, Cornelia!" Lelouch threaten coldly. He aims his rifle at Cornelia, attempting to shoot the cockpit open. Kimiko continued to drag the frame closer, Suddenly, she noticed that Zero paused from his frame. Questionable, she momentarily turned to him, keeping an eye on Cornelia. And then she heard him say one word.

"Shirley?" he uttered. She raised an eyebrow. Her's system flashes red while the heat detector picks up a small human in the distance. The scanner zooms in showing Shirley while it switched into Night vision. She takes one look at her.

The Lancelot suddenly leaps over a stack of crates and lands on top of Zero's machine. The white armor rides the Burai like a surfboard only for a moment before the Burai flipped wilding across the concrete. The Lancelot leaps off before only to land in a crouching position. And then Kimiko recognised it, as it came to a stop.

"Zero, your method is not going to change anything!" Suzaku announced, anger spreaded in his tone. "You focused on goals, and don't understand the pain of others!" Suzaku unleashes a barrage of attacks on Zero's frame again. He punches very hard, kicks it into the air, and throwing it into a container, crashing it with a loud bang before the Lancelot kick it again.

"ZERO!" Kimiko yelled. Cornelia intercepts her, throwing her spear upwards, stopping her with her spear while she holds on to both the spear and the Judgement at the same time.

"This is payback for Narita!" Cornelia called coldly. Kimiko found herself trapped with Cornelia, helplessly watching Lelouch losing his battle against the Lancelot. Kimiko retain the focus on her state, facing Cornelia again. "So, we meet again, Cornelia." she hissed. Cornelia moved to block her from intervening with the fight.

"The only and only. Now I shall be the one to avenge three battalions!" Cornelia declared, moving forward with her spear. Kimiko withdraws her rifle and quickly caught it, held it in one place with her right hand. Kimiko launches her slash harken from her hip to the under of her arm, causing Cornelia to retreat from her grasp. Kimiko charges in and continues to attack her.

Lelouch confronts the Lancelot, but his knightmare is too damaged to continue on the Lancelot continues to throw punches against the Burai.

"You again, if it isn't the knight in shining armor!" Lelouch roared, anger flaring at the sight of the pilot who always gets in his way.

"These are people's lives you're playing with?" Suzaku demanded. The Lancelot suddenly nearly ripped his remaining arm off with a punch. "You're just a murderer!" he spat, throwing him again to the ground, leaving his frame to lose its other arm, and collapse to a kneeling position.

"Why, why do you keep getting in my way?" His instant response of anger.

"Why do you keep on spilling people's blood without any meaning?" Suzaku calls to him.

"If it wasn't for you!" Lelouch hissed in a frustrated tone.

"Because of you!" Suzaku snapped in an equally.

Lelouch activated his slash harken again, aiming just over his left shoulder, and his aim was true. It hit the side of a far off container, and it began to pull Lelouch to safety. However, just as he was flying through mid air, something caught around his right leg. He realized the Lancelot had aimed it's own slash harken, and pulled his left leg off, sending Lelouch crashing to the ground. Lelouch cried out as his frame hit the ground. His hatch ejected from his frame, and drags itself across the concrete, causing Lelouch to crash into every corner at every movement. The hatch came to a stop, the door hissed open. Lelouch did not have the energy to move. He felt cold around him, losing himself to the world of the unconscious.

"Zero, this is the end of you." Suzaku announced.

Without any warning, the Ceannard jumps from Cornelia's Gloucester and lifted its sword up to slash the Lancelot.

"Lancelot, behind you!" Cornelia yelled. The Lancelot turned just in time, meeting her head on with her sword, crashing against his blaze luminous arm.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" she bellowed, her eyes a blazing a burning fire through the screen. The Lancelot pushed her away, jumping onto a container, followed by the Ceannard. Kimiko quickly opened the communications with Kallen.

"Kallen, get down here now!" she screeched as she dodged a slash harken and aimed her own, but the Lancelot blocks it with its Blaze Luminous.

"Right, I'll be there in a minute!" Kimiko felt her pulse quicken. She aimed a kick at his legs, but he jumped, aiming a punch at her, which she dodged again. Kimiko saw Cornelia speeding away from the disarray of battle, retreating to a secure zone by her forces.

 _Damn it._ she cursed to herself before she turned her attention fully back to the Lancelot, anger pulsing through her veins. her heart rate exceeds her original beatings per minute. Without a pause, the ceannard pulls out its second sword and goes akimbo, clashing the Lancelot against the MVS with her MVS.

Their swords clashed. Sparks always come whenever two sword clings against each other. Kimiko holds two MVS swords with two hands at the Lancelot's MVS swords. The sword's sharp tips makes an eerie green glow from the Blaze Luminous coating as the Lancelot tries to slice the Ceannard at its chest, but the Ceannard hops up and double-kicks the Lancelot, with its two feet at the chest, pushing itself back along with the Lancelot. The two knightmares keeps on clashing swords against one another. Then, the Lancelot had its chance to attack the Ceannard with its hip slash harkens.

"Gotcha!" Suzaku exclaimed, as he fires his hip slash harkens at close range, but her knightmare automatically activated its defense mechanism. The Ceannard activates a similar shielding system like the Blaze Luminous, but with the Guren's radiant wave, blocking his hip slash harkens, repelling them back and the Lancelot retreats to gain distance.

"What?! It can block my attack from this range!?" Suzaku gasped, eyes widen in shocked that it can defend itself like the Lancelot and that it has the Guren's radiant technology.

"Amazing, even this knightmare possessed the Guren's Radiant Wave tech." Kimiko amused about her signature knightmare. "That's interesting." she smirked before she saw a glimpse of red coming her way.

The Guren jumped before her.

"I'm here, go!" Kallen urged. She engages the Lancelot. Suzaku clenched his teeth, he blocked an attack from the radiant attack from Guren. An explosion occurred between them. The Lancelot hops to a nearby crate before the Guren follows. The two frames duke it out, on the crates, pushing each other one after another before the Lancelot fires its slash harkens at the Guren before they disappeared within the crates.

* * *

With the battle raging around the area, Zero was left in the wreck that was his Knightmare Frame. He was still strapped into the chair with the cockpit flipped upside down. Shirley stood a few meters away completely frightened from the battle echoing around her. She held her hands close to her chest while looking down at Zero in the wreck ahead of her. Shirley took a step back only to have her shoe tap against something metallic. A handgun,possibly Zero's, had been thrown out and rested nearby her foot.

"Is this Zero's?" Her hand shook while taking hold of the weapon. "If so then with this…" Her words stuttered while raising the weapon over to Zero. "I will pay you for my father." Zero's body moved while he let out a pained groan. The helmet fell off his head, and Shirley gasped loudly.

* * *

Kimiko wasted no time, hurrying to the location where Lelouch crashed. She paused around the bend of where Lelouch lay. She pulls her hood from her vest on and her balaclava. She jumps off from the Ceannard and glanced around the corner, and came to a view where her heart stops beating and running pale.

A person with orange hair was holding a gun, pointing at an unconscious Lelouch. She saw his mask slipped. She quickly pulled out her own gun from her pistol thigh holster, taking a deep breath, and throwing herself around the corner.

"Hey you! Stop!" she ordered, much stronger and forceful, sprinting towards her. Shirley froze from that voice and she glanced behind her. Panicking, she turned to a small alley between the crates. Shirley ran away, as fast as she could disappearing around a corner. Kimiko pointed her gun to the corner, only for no signs of the person.

She held her gun and turned to the corner, only to see total darkness among a small alleyway of crates.

"Damn!" she cursed. She can felt the panicking beats from her heart. Kimiko is now afraid than ever. Someone saw Lelouch's face. She glance around quickly and bends down for a moment.

When she saw the face, her skin ran so pale that it was turning white. There was no doubt about that. Her suspicions confirmed; Zero is Lelouch.

She was this shocked that she could tremble to her knees and found out that Zero is actually Lelouch Lamperouge. She was so much shock that she didn't noticed a figure coming behind her.

"Stop right there." a cold voice announce. Kimiko froze, not moving from her spot. Slowly, she turned and reluctantly lifted her hands from the mask, turning slightly to see Villetta Nu. She had her gun raised, pointing at her head. She felt panic rise in her throat. She held a gun closely to her back of the head.

"Drop it." she demanded. "Or I'll shoot him." she added darkly, moving forward. Kimiko reluctantly stood, clenching her teeth as she drops her gun to the ground.

"You're the one they call you, 'the Reaper'?" she smirked. Kimiko glared as Viletta moved to Lelouch. "And Zero." she whispered. She bent down to him, gun to his head.

"Don't touch him." she hissed, unable to hold it back.

The woman chuckled.

"Oh I won't harm him, it'll be better if he's alive, and you too. I'll hand in both Zero and Death herself!" she whispered, beaming slowly. She lifted his mask. Kimiko winced, now knowing what she had to do, slowly reaching for a extra small handgun in her boot.

"Well, well, what a shocker!" she whispered excitably, not glancing at Kimiko, who draws out a smaller handgun. "The student is Zero himself!" she laughed, grabbing him by his hair, to get a closer look at the unconscious Lelouch.

"A Britannian too..." she muttered to herself, smiling. "When I bring him to Viceroy Cornelia, she'll make me a noble! Not just a Knight of Honor, real nobility! And he's still alive, too! What kind of grand execution will they have in store for him?" Kimiko stood again, gun locked, not smiling. She was furious from the inside, like she just wanted to use her sword to decapitate her right now, but she would rather take it the easier way since Viletta has a gun.

"You've just made a big mistake." she said coldly. Viletta went pale. She slowly turned around to see that the role are reversed. Kimiko is now holding the gun at Viletta. "It's such a pity you had to remove the mask." Viletta clenched her teeth in anger, as she stood as well.

"You've should have dealt with me, woman." she continued, eyes behind her hood.

"Damn you..." she hissed. Viletta suddenly darted for her gun, but she was quicker than her. Kimiko pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed between them.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm still working on the reboot version and this one is a ass killer while I want to make some more stories of another series other than code Geass, but I'll have to finish this and the second before going on to the second part, so I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment, review, follow, or favorite this story if this sounded interesting.**


	20. Chapter 19: A Geass Royale

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt. He makes really good knightmares, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series**

* * *

 _ **April 27th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Port Yokosuka, Area 11.**_

 _ **2101 hrs.**_

Port Yokosuka was lighted with the sounds of explosions, guns, and other things that are making the night go boom. The battle was raging on that fire blazes throughout the entire docks. Smoke rises as the skirmish becomes more grim. Ohgi runs along the crates holding the radio while he waits for Zero's orders to come through. Diethard also was not far behind tagging Ohgi like a delayed shadow.

"Is this Ohgi? It's me, C.C." The interference from the battle added some static to C.C.'s voice. Ohgi let out a small nod, and leaned into a nearby crate.

"What about Zero?" C.C. had arrived just moments ago and is relying a message in his radio. The static grew louder, but her voice came out with a mystic clarity.

* * *

"He's alright, but he can't move right now. Give the order to retreat. We'll be slaughtered if we drag this out any further." she answered, fidgeting with her hat. C.C glanced at Lelouch.

"Y-yeah. Got it" Ohgi answered awkwardly. C.C. turns the radio off and holds it as if it were some disgusting object. "Was that okay?" She glares over at Lelouch as he picked up his helmet.

"Oh, y-yes." he said quietly.

"It's unusual for you to be so disturbed to be unable to give orders." C.C mused. He sighed and reached for his pocket, only to to find himself missing his weapon.

"No! My gun's gone!" He spoke with a very uneasy voice. C.C. slowly approached from behind. He frequently glanced around for any signs of his handgun, but it wasn't there. Just the dried blood under their shoes. C.C.'s eyes widen when the situation comes to a certain light.

"That means…someone saw your face?" she uttered. Lelouch turned his gaze from the ground where blood was splattered against the concrete. "There were at least two, one who fired and one who was shot. There were only two…"

* * *

Kimiko fled from the scene after she shot that woman who just discovered the identity of Zero. Her Ceannard was kneeling down behind the crate while she was having a hard time thinking about Zero.

She wished she shouldn't have seen him, but the look on his face was no way to deny the truth; Lelouch is Zero. This revelation made her stomach lurch to one wall and spew out the contents that are inside of her. She gagged a bit before wiping her mouth. Her eyes are brimmed with the tears that threatened to leak out.

Her head was gazing down at the ground. Her hands lay flatly n the metal crate. Kimiko was very distraught and angry with this, but for some reason, she was angry with Lelouch. He lied to her. He lied to his sister. Her eyes narrowed despicably, thinking of how her junior has become the most henious person she thought possible. Just as she was sulking, her radio came to life that was calling from someone she familiarized.

"Reaper, Reaper do you copy?" she looked at her radio hanging on her belt waist. "Reaper, this is Zero, do you copy?" His continuous reaponse was familiar to Lelouch. She was on to him. Now what is she going to do? Kimiko takes her radio and clicked the button to talk to him.

"Reaper here. What is it Zero?" she responded rather coldly, yet trying to maintain her emotions to act casually like the rest of the Black Knights.

"Call off the attack and get everyone to route 12, we've lost our momentum again." he said.

"Yes, sir, understood." she replied before she turns off her radio to look back behind her. The port was still in flames with unknown number of knightmares remaining until two weeks. There was one thing in her head that ill be plaguing her for the rest of the night, if not, then the rest of the life.

* * *

 _ **April 27th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Area 11**_

 _ **2331 hrs**_

It was the early morning; Shirley didn't had a chance to sleep while tears are streaming down her face. Her hand holds tightly to a pencil while trying to write down what looked to be a letter. Her cell phone was resting on the desk with Milly's message in bold on the screen.

On the opposite side was the gun she had fled the docks with. Her hand trembles over the paper and quickly crumbles it.

"Shirley?" Her roommate, Sarah, looked up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes while looking over at her roommate. "What are you doing up so early?" Shirley grabs the gun and quietly tucks it underneath her uniform jacket.

"Writing a letter?" Shirley tries her best to hide her emotions while faking a smile. "Yeah, sort of…" Sarah looked over with a smile brimming on her face. "Could it be a love letter? To Lelouch?" Shirley looks away and cringe a bit. "It could be…."

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1012 hrs.**_

Inside the government federal building, Euphemia shuffled uncomfortably, sitting under a huge Britannian flag. Beside her was her sister, Cornelia, sat intently listening to Kimiko along with Guilford and Darlton. She was no in a good mood today. She wanted to be absent, but Cornelia called her for new information and she expecting her to know about the true identity of Zero. Kimiko looked casual for her meeting with the rulers of Area 11 and she puts on her service face on to cover her real deli ve from last night.

"I've analyzed the last operation and also Narita," she began. "The Black Knights have no true objective to rescue the JLF or a full frontal assault. The activities over the past few days have been confirmed; they were specifically targeting you, Your Highness." she explained, causing Euphemia's eyes to widen, and her sister's eyes to narrow in confirmation.

"Eliminating the leader is a standard tactic." Cornelia answered calmly. Euphemia's eyes darted to her, her hands clenched on her lap.

"Well, this tactic isn't standard, Your Highness." Kimiko replied. "Zero would've killed you after you were surrounded at Narita and let's not forget Shinjuku."

"It was Zero who assassinated Clovis." Guilford responded immediately. Euphemia's eyes drifted to the floor. Kimiko had both her hands in front of her, holding together to gather her thoughts of last night. Cornelia clenched the arms of her seat tightly.

"And with the three analysis puzzled in, I've confirmed one thing: Zero's true objective was to target the Royal Imperial family members of Britannia." Kimiko speculated.

"It's a 100% probability that Zero was not merely fighting Britannia." Darlton announced gravely. "He has a deep grudge for the royal family, and he wants blood." Kimiko felt her heart started to ache from the simple answer. Their investigation that led from the murder of Prince Clovis to the present was clear. Zero, or rather, Lelouch, was targeting the Royal family members of Britannia.

 _Lelouch, is this what you want? Revenge?_ Kimiko thought of a possible hidden hated deep inside Lelouch. This news has Euphemia's mouth opened in shock, and her eyes widened from the new answers.

"A grudge?" she echoed. The memory of Zero flashed through her mind.

* * *

" _Euphemia…you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners…you haven't changed."_

U

And suddenly, something flashed through her mind. It was someone who made her arms go limp at the very thought of, and her eyes widen more so.

 _No_... she whispered to herself, clenching her hands tighter.

"Be careful, Euphie." Euphemia raised her head out of her thoughts, seeing Cornelia watching her intently, standing and walking towards her. "Hm?" she asked, placing a hand on her cheek affectionately.

"I don't want another crisis like that at the hotel." she said softly, her eyes not straying from hers. Kimiko noted of how protect Cornelia was that she jumped to a solution to the new information, so she decided to add something for her sake.

"Viceroy, I recommend that a knight should be assigned to her as extra precaution?" Kimiko suggested.

"A knight?" Euphemia repeated. Cornelia began to pay serious attention to the matter. She has experiences with personal knights, like Guilford.

"Yes, if we assign one knight as a permanent sentinel, then we can build a complete royal guard unit around him." Guilford added. "As Sub Viceroy, you have that right."

"According to Article 13 of the Royal Charter, 'the right to attain a personal knight should be held by the prince or princess of the Imperial Throne so long as the the terms of knighthood can be accepted upon citizens or permanent residence of the Holy Britannian Empire.'

"A princess or prince has every right to accept a knighthood from either of those categories." Kimiko recited a section of a royal authority from her days at the academy.

"You've recited the Code of Knighthood?" Cornelia guessed.

"It was in my course subject from Harvard, your Highness." Kimiko affirmed, as she bowed her head in respect. "I must take my leave now, the SAD has already got the location of three more safehouses for the Black Knights."

"Process is slow, but it's already making results we need." Cornelia commented. "Keep up the good work Kimiko Agrierin."

Kimiko left the throne room to walk down the empty hall with something to clear and review what she just learned.

 _So, Lelouch…_ she thought, more to herself. _You were the one who's making a lot of ruckus here, and I can't believe that I was such an a-hole to believe him._ Underneath her gaze, Kimiko was full of pity, as if the feeling from yesterday has swallowed her confidence. She just discovered that Zero is actually Cornelia's dead brother and her junior who wants the emperor for dead after he refused to acknowledge his mother and Nunnally's conditions.

Kimiko never wanted him to be a part of this, but underneath his face, lies a quiet determination to change the entire world that is going to destroy or rebuild, but Kimiko remains unclear for herself. She knew that she should've told Cornelia about the identity of Zero, but if she did, then that would mean Lelouch would be executed and endanger Nunnally.

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Area 11**_

 _ **1109 hrs**_

Meanwhile at Ashford, Lelouch and C.C are both looking everywhere in the girl's dorm room, specifically Shirley's room. Lelouch made a call with Suzaku earlier for any suspicious activities and he mentioned that Shirley wasn't at the Student Council room, so that could be a hint.

While he was looking at her drawers, C.C opened a dresser drawer containing panties and bras.

"Why should I have to go rifling through some girl's underwear." C.C asked, holding up a white panty. "This is going to cost you, Lelouch." she hissed. C.C respected female privacy, but Lelouch explained that he could have seen Shirley at Port Yokosuka, so he insisted that they should investigate Shirley's room.

"It always does." he answered back looking through every drawers containing nail polishes and makeup. C.C sighed, giving up on their investigation and sits on the bed. "Well there's no sign of that gun in here." C.C said, grabbing a pink diary. She guessed that it has to be Shirley's. She opens it to read it through. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind if there are things that she may have written considering that she had a crush on Lelouch since he was at Ashford.

"Her diary saids it goes up to the 24th." C.C answered, snapping the journal closed. Lelouch glanced at her with surprise, remembering of what date it was. "The 24th? But that's the day that her father had died." he said, glancing at C.C. Lelouch picks up a small box, only accidentally slipped and fall down to the floor. C.C saw several photos laying on the ground before they pick up one of them.

C.C saw pictures of Lelouch and Shirley. It shows various pictures of Shirley and Lelouch, being together. She glanced up, narrowing her eyes on Lelouch, who glanced at the window. She blinked a few times, confused of what would her friend be taking photos of Lelouch and herself.

"These are a bunch of photos of you." C.C said coolly. Lelouch felt an anxious pang of shame when she saw this, but it wasn't known to him either.

"Of me?"

"How could our suspect be so sweet?" C.C smirked. Lelouch glare the witch. He felt that he could hit her right now, but he will have to be mad later when he picks up Shirley's notebook, containing the places and schedules. Only one made him curious.

"Narita?"

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **1011 hrs**_

At Narita, Shirley stands in front of the newly erected memorial holding a picture of her late father in her hands. She was trembling with the conflicting emotions overcoming her. Her eyes turn down at the picture of her father while she quickly placed it into the duffle bag at her feet.

 _Lulu, why did you do such a thing?_

"Yes, why would he?" A voice called out from behind that made Shirley gasped for a moment while turning around to spot a tall man with thick glasses and headphones. "What a majestic memorial, Shirley Fenette."

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **32 miles from Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **1206 hrs**_

Aboard the train to Narita, Lelouch stared out of the window in thought. Across from him sat C.C. She was wearing some earphones, listening to something that she loves, crossing her arms, staring at the empty chair beside him. No one spoke as the views of the buildings came to each slide.

"Tell me, do you like this 'Shirley' girl?" C.C asked out of interest. Lelouch's eyes darting to her in indignance before he focused back to the view of the moving settlement.

"I don't know." he answered. C.C's eyes did not stray from his.

"Do you hate her?" C.C blurted out.

"I don't know." he answered bluntly. C.C rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, you don't know." She scolded. "Aren't we going to Narita to confirm that she saw you were Zero?" she inquired their purpose for coming to the Narita region were the first battle occurred and Shirley's father died.

"You already know the reason why. 'Cuz she may have discovered who I am." Lelouch answered, facing the girl.

"What if she really does know? Are you going to kill her?" C.C questioned. Lelouch turned to C.C to where their conversation is going. He isn't sure about that answer, but he must deal with Shirley knowing that he is Zero without killing her.

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance." she said, not looking away from Lelouch. He stared at the girl's eyes. The look that she had done that before because she was ageless.

"So is that...from experience?" Lelouch blurted out, asking if C.C did cut ties with someone close to her. She glanced at her shortly, knowing that her answer was clear. She was in a trace of remembering a bit from her past before she glanced at the window.

"No. It's a way of life."

Neither one of them spoke as the train rides along the railroad back to the land of where the Black Knights made their major victory. The phone from his pocket rang and he picks it up to find that it was Kimiko's caller ID.

"Kimiko?" he wondered before he flipped his phone to answer her call.

"Hey Kimiko," said Lelouch.

"Hi, Lelouch, um, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Oh, uh sure, what is it?" he asked. There was this silent pause where a conversation was making a awkward situation to become more suspicious.

"Kimiko?" he calls her if she's still on the line. Several seconds passed before Kimiko responded, "Lelouch, are you…." Her voice went on, making this talk more awkward and a lot longer as the trains rolls by. "Are you playing chess with a noble again?" she asked out of the blue.

"Oh uh, no I was just going to pay my respects for Shirley's father." he answered.

"I see…" Kimiko drawled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What? Oh no, nothing's wrong Lelouch." Kimiko excuses her silent treatments. "I was just calling to see if your still alright." she said. "I heard of your friends father died a few days ago, so I was hoping maybe, I could come by this weekend, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, uh sure." Lelouch smiled. "I was hoping we could do it on Friday, that's where my classes and Nunnally's classes end for the day there."

"Sure thing," Lelouch noted something about Kimiko. Her voice was usually cheerful when she's talking to him or Nunnally, but now, her tone sounded a bit more blackened. Like there was something going on in her.

"Uh, Kimiko, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no-I mean," he heard her sigh, meaning that there was something going on with her, "I've been having a lot of scheduling problems that I just couldn't make out the possible time to spend with you and Nunnally." she said. Lelouch smile sadly.

"I see, I wished there was some other way we could see each other. Suzaku is also having some rough time between school and military." he said.

"Well, I wished we could all see each other again for some time." she said softly. "I'll see you Friday then?"

"Yeah, see you then." Lelouch concluded before he hung up.

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Narita, Area 11**_

 _ **1133 hrs**_

Back at the monument in Narita, the tall man still stands before the stunned Shirley. Her body shakes from the information this man knew. "He's a cruel man, isn't he? Lelouch." Shirley took another step back with her eyes trembling.

"Why do you know about Lelouch?" The man let out a smile, while moving towards her.

"You were tricked by him, weren't you? That guy is really Zero." Shirley dropped her back, and her expression fell into a deeper fear than before. "How do you know these things?" The man simply continued to pull Shirley's thoughts out and play upon them.

"His mouth gave the word to kill your father, and stole away your tender lips. Yes, that is in need for a punishment." Shirley held her hands over her chest, while her body was shaking from the cruel words.

"I know everything about that night." The man keeps approaching her while Shirley shakes her head frantically. "Not only that, but you also made use of the death of your father in order to gain compensation. You acted pitiful on purpose because you wanted him to be nice to you like he is to her. Did that sympathetic look make you feel better? How long do you intend to play the role of a tragic damsel in distress?"

"No! That's not true!'" she cried out, grabbing her hair. Her eyes are pleading with mercy. This man had a grin he was delightful with.

Shirley shook, her mind overturning with thoughts, some not even her own, others she wouldn't believe. She did not see him take another step closer, now standing right in front of her.

"Do you want to carry these feelings around for the rest of your life? All by yourself?" Her eyes began to leak tears. Shirley's eyes widen while the man now moved his hand to brush against her cheek. He let out a smile while looking at her directly. "Unless you atone and completely free your heart, you and Lelouch will both be lost in your sins... forever."

* * *

C.C. stood on the top of the stairs overlooking the memorial monument where Shirley once was, watching Lelouch catching his breath nearby.

"You really should definitely go out more. You're getting even more slender, and you're lacking endurance…it'll be a disgrace for being a man." C.C smirked, watching him panting.

"Shut up!" he yelled, earning a slight chuckle from the teal highlighted girl. Lelouch glared upward shooting a nasty look while returning to a standing posture.

"She's not here…" C.C answered and took a few steps forward, something was amiss and she could feel it. Someone familiar from her past was wandering around, deep inside she knew it, but Lelouch didn't need to know for the time being.

"We should split up and look for her." Lelouch turned to her and sighed. "You do know what she looks like right?" C.C rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "I'm not a forgetful person you idiot." C.C turned her back, and walked down the long stairwell.

Lelouch focused on finding Shirley. He walked down a paved street in the middle of the restoration zone. Most of the debris had been cleared, and all that was left was to turn the area into a suitable space for settlement. The sound of Knightmare and technicians made a loud ambiance while Lelouch was lost in thought.

 _The chance is so slim. I doubt she's even here._ Lelouch thought. _No, wait. There was someone else here. Where'd they go? And what were they doing with Shirley?_ he paused to remind himself about what Kimiko said earlier. _No wait, Kimiko said it before. She shot that person, but why would Shirley be doing here?_

He was snapped out of his mind when his phone rang. He lifts up his phone and answered the call that had to be Shirley. "I'm here. Where are you calling from?" He quickly answers and holds the phone to his ear.

"From behind." Lelouch's eyes widen with shock. This was the same woman's voice from before. Lelouch turned around to spot the same woman standing in plain sight. She quickly turned the phone off and let out a maniacal grin. Lelouch clenched his teeth with anger apparent in his brow.

"You again!? What did you do to Shirley?" he asked. The woman raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Shirley?" she inquired. "Who's Shirley?" Lelouch gritted his teeth, fixated to kill her now and be done with. "Is she your girlfriend?" she continues to ponder him questions that is taking away his time. He scoffed and turned around.

"Never mind," he said coldly. "I must be going then." As he takes a step away from this woman, she told something that made him stop.

"Do you want to hear more about Geass?" she asked. Lelouch paused and turned around to face her once again. Her hood was covered, but her face with the two brown eyes are visible, but hiding a blue Geass that is far more intrigued to find out.

"If you want to know, then maybe you'll accept my challenge. You specialize in this, don't you?" She digs in her pocket and pulled out a Knight piece.

* * *

C.C walks up to another set of stairs. She reached the top of the long staircase, heading down the winding path surrounded by trees. She had taken this route long ago, and had continued to take it when ever she came.

The state of the what happened after the Narita battle. Even a few weeks later, their still repairing the damage they've made. The entire mountain had a big gush of mud and dirt like a scar. The trees blowing softly around the area, whispering the tale of what had occurred. She stood there for a long time, not caring of how the time will tell.

She suddenly sensed that she isn't alone. She knew that there was someone following her. Quickly, she pulls out her handgun and aims it at a silver haired man with gray eyes. They both stared at each other for some time, unfazed with their reunion after a long time of separation. He had a gun ready, aimed at her as well. Both pistols had red lasers aimed at their hearts. They stood there, not moving from their spots. but aimed their handguns at each other. Neither spoke for minuted before the man finally speaks to her.

"I see you've got a lot quicker than you were eighty years ago." said the man. C.C didn't let her eyes off of the man she was beloved in the past as her mouth turned into a smile.

"That's because you taught me to be quick with my reflexes…" The man withdraws his sidearm back to his pocket in his coat and stared of how C.C remained the same.

"It's been ages since I've seen your pretty face, Charlie." he smiled wearily C.C scoffed when she called her that name and it's not her real name.

"I've told you before, I don't work for you guys anymore." she answered. "And I don't go by Charlie anymore, Echo." C.C revealed.

The young man was practically Kimiko's age, but by a month older and C.C remembered a flashback that he used to have a a lot of hair, now it's only shorter.

"Awwww," Echo whined, walking a few steps towards C.C. "Don't be like that, you know what we were doing was trying to protect you from that wretched emperor." Echo's hand slowly caressed her cheek affectionately. C.C narrowed her eyes to even look like a glare without any anger.

"By keeping me in a solitary confinement?" C.C dared. "I don't think that is protecting if the Emperor has the power to go across the sea and take on the Pit." C.C swayed his hand away from her cheek and faced the other direction.

"If he's willing to risk his entire nation trying to get us, then he would. Well, it's so good to see you again." he said. "Say…" Echo gestured his hand and patted her head back twice to give her comfort. "Did you grew shorter, or was that me that grew taller?" he wondered, playfully twirling her green hair that C.C slapped his hands again.

"How are you, Echo?" she asked.

"Never been better." Echo looks around the view of the destruction of the Narita battle. He smirked with amazement that looked like she's been entertained.

"Wow, Black Knights sure did a number on them." said Echo, watching how the landscape changed from the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger. "and it's really awesome."

"Hey..." C.C called, gaining her attention. "How are Dante and Amy doing?" she asked. Echo paused, thinking about the other two people that he wa familiar with.

"Dante's doing fine, and Amy's here and now, nad lat week, she pulled off a blackmail for that kid you're with." C.C averted her gaze and looked at the sky, thinking about that woman she raised.

"I could've thought that picture she send was familiar to me considering that she had a lot of hair, but now I see she shorten it to form that style." C.C speculated. "How did you guys found out that Lelouch was Zero?" she asked, intrigued about the people who knew about Lelouch and his secret.

"What becomes of that is something that I can't speculate." said Echo. "but I'm assume that you must've told her beforehand, didn't you?" he guessed if C.C leak information about Lelouch being Zero to Kimiko, but she raised her hands up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I never told her anything." she said. "I was only guessing." C.C snorted and turned to the other direction of the monument. "But its always typical for Amy." said C.C "She really did love to play human emotions."

"Nope, she just love the drama." was Echo's response as they both walked down a dirt path that goes down to a nearby town that was rebuilding itself after the landslide. They didn't talk much as they came to the base of the mountain.

"So," Echo said "whatcha' doing?"

"Well, if you must know," C.C replied, "I was supposed to look for Lelouch's girlfriend."

"Oh, he's got a secret girlfriend?" he inquired. "I thought he was single and Amy seemed to like him."

"You were too busy that this girl had spotted him under the mask and so, we're searching for her."

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Echo asked. C.C shook her head and looked back at him.

"I recommend that you leave out of this one." she protested. "If Lelouch founds out that you're here, then I would be under his shoes right about now."

"So you want me to help find your contractor's girlfriend? Do you have a picture?" he asked. C.C. shook her head and seriously gazed into his eyes.

"I don't have any photos. As for pictures, I can draw in the Batuan style." Echo let out an annoyed groan.

"Don't tell me you can still do that Batuana stuff again? You don't have a photo, but you can draw?" he whined. "Listen, I don't want to wait around for you to finish drawing a sketch of this girl." Echo moaned, until he noticed that C.C wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking up at the moving trolley, and glanced up at the passengers. Her sight was on the woman who was leading Lelouch to the front of the passenger seat.

* * *

The woman sat at one end of a chess board that was balanced in the back of the trolley on one of the large group seats. She looked over at Lelouch and let out a smile.

"You know, this is the first time I've played chess, not that I've played chess before." she said. "So, I could use a bit of pointers if that's okay with you?" Lelouch scrunched his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes on the woman in front of him.

 _Who is this woman?_ he wondered. He glanced down at the chessboard, moving his knight forward two places. _I only met her once before Narita, but what is she trying to do? Is she trying to fuse me to play this?_ He thought about the possibilities of what this woman can do since he discovered that her Geass was very unique from the original.

"So, tell me Lelouch, how was your day so far?" she asked, moving a pawn without thinking about her plans.

"Its going alright," Lelouch said casually. "Though I do want to know more about Geass. You said you'd tell me about it." He moves a chess piece while having a typical convesation with thie woman, who moved another piece after he already made his.

"This is the first time I've talked to someone who has Geass you know, but playing a game like this of so exciting when playing instead of watching." the woman chimed as she placed a piece at a random spot. Lelouch didn't repond back and placed another piece as if this was so easy, but she placed another piece with lightning fast reflexes. Lelouch's eyes widen, it quickly reminded him of seven years ago. Lelouch did not reply, but he concentrated on the game.

"You should focus more on the subject, don't you think? You're gonna tell me everything you know, right?" he said placing a piece before the woman immediately placed another piece that took down his other piece. The strategy of her game aws taking out the pieces as much as possible, as if she doesn't care lose her king.

"Oh right, about Geass." she said. "Well, did you know that Geass existed for eons, maybe the time of Egypt, or maybe Greece, or China?"

"Why going through so much just to tell me the history of Geass." said Lelouch, placing a piece before the woman placed her piece to take his again.

"Well, Geass can manifest in each person and every humans on this planet are different you know? Like yours. Commanding is what your heart desired, so I believe that Geass can be manifested through the person's heart. Every Geass is unique and the powers are unlimited beyond your imaginations.

"So say if I were to have my original Geass, then maybe it would the ability to feel the emotions of every single person I come in contact with, and bend their emotions to my own will. That's psychological, and manipulative, don't you agree?" she explained, looking at the chessboard with one elbow supporting her at the chair handle.

"Like what you did to me?" Lelouch asked, not gazing back from the chess board.

"Well, yes and no, I know what to do for the emotions, but I can't feel them anymore." said the woman as she takes his rook down after his move.

"What do you mean you can't feel emotions anymore?" Lelouch inquired. "Did you lose some sort of a contract?"

"No, not a contract," the woman places her piece to take out his pawn. "A choice."

One move after another, the woman was more focused on taking all of his pieces as if she doesn't think and risk taking actions that would've already put her in checkmate. Lelouch placed his piece that would've corner the king, but the woman raconteurs back quickly, barely have any time to think for herself, but to take down his pieces. He looked at the woman with suspicions in his mind.

 _Did she called back to intimidate me? No, she doesn't know about Shirley. That means she wasting my time and this is no meticulously-planned encounter. If that's the case…_ his mind continues to think about the possibilities of this game and the woman's intention. Lelouch placed another piece before the woman placed another piece to take his pawn.

"Doesn't this seemed exciting, Lulu?" the woman smiled, looked up and grinned like she's enjoying this game and moved another piece that made Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"You lied to me. You have played this game before." He moved another piece of his own.

"No really, I mean, I did played checkers before, but I've not sure about chess. I thought this would be the same thing?" Lelouch was getting really annoyed with this woman now. She acts like she's a child and yet, how can she be able to take down half of his own pieces.

"Checkers and chess are two different things, Miss…"

"Amy." the woman blurted out. Lelouch looked up to the woman in surprise and confused about one word.

"Huh?"

"Amy Ramstein." the woman introduced. "Oh, I'm sorry we never get to properly introduce ourselves, Lulu, but I barely get any sleep and I've been clumsy that I forgot to introduced myself." She smacked herself in the head to remind herself to do that the next time. After she introduced, the woman placed another chess piece.

"Amy huh?" he inquired, placing another piece to take her own before Amy quickly placed another piece at another spot that took away his piece. "So who are you?" said Lelouch.

"I'm just a female who's got the hits for young men like you." Lelouch felt creeped by this woman; obviously she has a crush on him and he's certainly not interested. "Though I don't go all the way, far away."

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to see Narita." Amy answered. "I just _love_ what you did to this place." she commented his work. "Say, don't you think you'll be taking this to extreme measures one day?"

"If that's what it takes to be victorious over my enemies, the. So be it." Lelouch answered dismissively, putting one more move to his chess game before Amy takes out his queen; the second main fighter.

"Even if it costs civilians like someone you know?" Amy dared. Lelouch scrunched his eyebrows to give her a glare, already in to her that she does know about Shirley.

"What are you so concern about? I just had one friend against me and one friend beside me who is fighting for the same cause." Lelouch said rudely, fiddling his fingers while looking the woman who does have a care for the world or around her.

"Nothing much, it's just so awesome to see the demise of the colonial rule like this." Amy said, placing a piece.

* * *

Meanwhile,C.C and Echo walked along the road that leads them to the hill where they could find the only high vantage point to find Shirley, but much to Echo's dismay, C.C wouldn't know who Shirley looks like or where she could be considering that the sky was getting more darker as the sun sets down. C.C walks besides Echo who popped a cigarette to his mouth and lights it. He inhales and exhales the smoke while holding the cigarette to his hand.

"So," Echo began, "what will you do about this Lelouch kid? I've noticed you're around him and that irks me to give him some nob." C.C glanced over her peripheral to look at him with a smirk.

"Oh, you're jealous that I offered him a contract?" Echo chuckles and props his cigar back to his mouth.

"Nah, l could care less about what he is and what he wants you to be. A lover. A contractor, or even a fiancé." he smirking eyeing at C.C. She didn't looked back, but her eyes were more focused on another trolley from the distance that was going up. At the instant, she realized that there was someone else coming up. It was the tall man wearing a visor glasses and headphones in his ears, with silver grey hair. From that figure, C.C's heart made a single beat, as if he's already looking at her.

 _It can't be...Mao!?_

* * *

The trolley pulls up into the station up ahead while Amy quickly placed her move. Lelouch was shaking in the final moments when the woman moved the piece that seemed to take this to a draw. He took in the board in very hard as if this was a bolt of lightning shocking a power station. There was barely any pieces remaining, just his and her king along with one pawn from his side.

 _What the hell?!_ he whispered in his brain. _It's a draw? I thought I could beat her at the instant, but how can she played this match fast?_ Lelouch realized something about this woman, of how fast past that Amy plays without giving a second thoughts about her moves, but she took down most of his pieces while sacrificing his own.

"Impressive huh?" Amy chided, "I've played checkers numerous times over and over again, and I had to read the rulebook before we played, so that was practically fun." The trolley slowed to a stop, causing the chessboard to knock over, sending the pieces everywhere. _This takes a strategist to completely decimate a opponent's move like that._ Lelouch could not look away from the board. _Just who is this woman_?

"Didn't C.C tell you?" a male's voice asked from the opposite side of the trolley, shocking Lelouch to his core. He turned sharply to face a tall man with glasses and headphones. "Well done! That was magnificent!" he laughed, beginning to clap again. "In one lightning moment, you came up with fourteen possible moves to identity this beautiful maiden of honor and in short, noticed of how her thinking skills were quicker than yours, unfortunately, not one of them is incorrect." The man turned to the woman with a smile.

"You've been playing from the start, haven't you miss?" he revealed.

"Oh, so you saw through me?" she smiled. "I'm shocked. How would you know what I was doing? Or did you used that handicap of your?"

"Oh my," the man chucked with delight. "You are a quick thinker aren't you? Why yes, one of them is correct."

He moved his hands to the large pair of sunglasses and pulls them down for a moment showing a pair of burning red Geass sigils in both his eyes. Lelouch, in shock activated his own Geass.

 _What_?! _Another Geass user?!_ he cursed. The stranger quickly placed his glasses back on. "Let's see now. For your Geass, you have to look directly into someone's eyes." he guessed, lifted a hand with a shrug. "Oh, I know all the rules for your little gift." Lelouch's blood ran cold. He thought of one thing that came to a horrifying conclusion that he turned to Amy with all of his hatred.

"You bitch! You knew he showed up, you tricked me!" he scowled.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't even know him." Amy raised both hands up to show how gullable she knows.

"Well, of course she doesn't know me," the man sneered. "I just like what I want to hear."

"Spoiler alert: You read heads, or tails?" she revealed. The man's lips curled into a sneer.

"Heads, Amy. You could call my Geass, 'mind-reading'." he said. "But how'd you guessed about my abilities?"

"You know why?" she asked.

"Well, if I weren't thinking about some ponies and jolly roller coasters, then maybe I wouldn't be hearing those." the man said. Amy pursed her lips with dissapointment.

"You cheat!" Amy whined. Lelouch's eyes turned back to Amy. His blood boiled and eyes burning at her manipulation from the start to be confronting twoGeass users. "What did you do with Shirley? Did you shoot Shirley? Did you..." he shuddered.

"Of course not!" the man interrupted, leaning back. Behind him and Lelouch, Shirley walked down the stairwell past the window in the back. Lelouch's eyes widen while he catches a glimpse of her.

"S-Shirley..." he whispered, becoming limp.

"Oh, so that's Shirley." said Amy, looking over to see the orange haired girl. She smiled at the sight of her figure. "My, she's such a cutie to look at."

"Well then, let the vital punishment games begin?" Lelouch felt dread enter him. Shirley held up a gun, and the man began to clap again.

* * *

Meanwhile, from somewhere at the Yokosuka Harbour, Ohgi was watching the ocean from harbor, hearing the seagulls caw in the sunset. There were a lot of things going on in his head about the last operation.

"Zero..." he whispered to himself. "You weren't yourself yesterday. Why do I get that feeling?" he paused something caught his attention. A trail of blood. His eyes followed the trail of blood, and found himself standing over a woman with soft blue hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" he gasped. He jumped down to her, holding her by his arm, checking her over. She was unconscious. There was a blood coming from the bullet wound close to her left chest, missing the heart by a few inches.

"Wake up! Hey!" he yelled. She began to groan slightly, a sign of her status. "She's alive!" he paused however, she murmured a few words, "I see...you...Zero!" he froze in complete shock, staring at the woman.

* * *

Back at the trolley station above the reconstruction ground, Shirley points her handgun directly at Lelouch. Her arms were steady while Lelouch stood between her and the stranger with mercy as if she couldn't pull the trigger herself.

"Shirley, is that?" Her arms were steady while Lelouch stood between her and the stranger.

"Yes, it's Zero's… your gun, Lulu." she answered grimly. Amy was lying on her stomach from the seat with her legs kicking back and forth to find this more amusing to see.

Mao grinned from behind, excitement written on his face to watch the scene unfold between potential lovers.

"Shirley..." Lelouch whispered. He stood before her, a few steps below her, and behind him, the stranger.

"C'mon, why don't you use your Geass?" the man suggested, smirking playfully. "You haven't used it on her yet, have you?"

"Oh c'mon, don't spoil this for them." Amy protested to the man. "You what happens if you come in and ruin this moment, right?" The man glances to the woman, his smirk still placed on his mouth.

"Oh, so you know if I shoot him, then you'll be shooting me?" said the man. Lelouch paused while the man drew his gun from underneath his robe.

"If that's what it takes to let these two love birds to fly and be gone with, then I wouldn't want to ruin their moments together." While Amy and the man continues to have a conversation with each other, Lelouch ponders the pieces from the new information about this man's abilities and the woman's potentials.

 _Amy's only stalling him, but what's his deal? Is it only my conscious mind he can read?_ Lelouch wondered desperately, _Are there any limits to its use, like mine? What's his timeline, and how long can he keep it up?_ His mind turned to another question, _What does he want anyway? If he wanted to kill me, then…_ the man averts his attention from the woman and stretches his arms out, laughing at his thinkings.

"Yes, think about it with your prized strategic mind! Let those cogs spin and spin away!" he laughed. Lelouch turned over his face filled with annoyance and anger.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed. He grinned while moistening his lips by licking them.

"Lulu, please, just let us die." Lelouch spun around in shock, his eyes meeting Shirley's. Her voice trembled while tears are filling in her eyes. "Let's repent, cleanse ourselves of the sins we committed. We'll die together." Lelouch shook, not finding any words to say.

"...What?" he asked hoarsely.

"She's kept that gun for a special reason. One last night, she tried to killed you, but Death has already come and quiet someone to protect your little secret." Lelouch winced and turned back to Shirley, who immediately pleaded again.

"Please, Lulu, let's just end it."

"Yes, yes, penance for your sins." the man smirked. Lelouch turned to him.

"You bastard!" he scolded out loud. "What have you done to her?!" he paused it all became clear to him, and it horrified him.

 _I see. He reads mind and it's easy for him to confuse and control her!_ Lelouch thought, the man clapped his hands together. "Absolutely right, now shoot him please…" Amy was watching this uninterrupted to see how Lelouch is going to handle the situation all by himself.

"You bastard! How dare you manipulated her thoughts!" Lelouch retorted, but the man smirked. Lelouch then turned to look back at Shirley.

"Lelouch...let's end this...together...just like how we started it.. " she said.

"Yes.. yes.. sinners must be punished." the man spoke in amusement, making Lelouch turn to him rapidly and in annoyance. "Don't let him fool you, Shirley!" he yelled to her, causing her to pause.

"He's-"

"Actually, you fooled her." the man pointed out. "STOP IT!" she screamed, closing her eyes in frustration. Lelouch took a determined step forwards. Her thoughts became a mix of pot roasted stew if she is continuing to carefully mix her feelings out to resist her sin.

"What are you waiting for?!" the man snapped, becoming impatient. "Come now, are you actually saying this? The guy who lied to her from the start?" the man continues to ask about Shirley's motive. Her eyes became terrorized. Her hand grips her gun tighter.

"Stop it!" Shirley cried, lifting up the gun toward the ceiling with both hands, shutting her eyes, throwing her head to the side.

"If murder's a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin!" Lelouch yelled out.

"Oh I like the rhetoric, very pithy." Lelouch glared down at the man, not turning to face him then turned back to Shirley.

"He's trying to confuse you Shirley! I know you! You're stronger than this! Don't let him control you!" he screamed, not noticing the man's movement from behind him. Shirley closed her eyes, and lowered the gun again to aim at Lelouch.

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Shirley pulls the trigger. The loud bang of the gun filled the empty area while the bullet flew past Lelouch's head grazing a few hairs off. He slowly falls backward while the package of pictures falls out from his pocket. The photo's spill out onto the steps while Lelouch hits the stairs shoulder first injuring it. Shirley paused while she reopened her eyes to see several pictures of being together with Lelouch.

"What are you hesitating for?" Shirley gasped out of her thoughts. She looked up in fear, at the man who now stood behind Lelouch. Her eyes trembled while the sadness and realization of what she had just done eats away at her soul. "He's killed so many innocent lives, and he used you for his bidding. He prevented you from doing something you wanted. Don't you know he's a sinner? Kill him now." the man held up his hands palms up.

"But.. " Her eyes started shaking she trembled even more, watching Lelouch sat up. "Shirley.. " he groaned slightly he looked back up at her. "N-No...I...I just can't...I-" Shirley pleads to be reasonable.

"What the heck is up with this girl? Her thoughts are are scrambled now. Then I'll just have to do it-" Mao raised the gun over to Lelouch, but out of the blue, someone else quickly fired the gun once more. The bullet ricochets off the gun's plating nearly hitting the man in the hand. His gun bounced off from his hand and into the trolley making both the man and Lelouch flinch. He jumps to the side while holding his arms up in defense. The man and Lelouch turned to where the source of the shot came from.

"Okay," Amy said deadpanned with a handgun hissing smoke from the barrel. She had a handgun that wasn't made by any military in the world, but a magazine in front of the trigger with a full of inert projectiles; the pistol's real magazine in the grip was loaded with real bullets. "I know I shouldn't be liking death more, but this is getting boring." And with one quick turn, she fired her gun at Shirley's handgun that caused her to flinch and drops to the ground.

"Let's just call it a day, will ya?" said Amy, aiming her gun at the man. "And I'm also talking to you, young man." she scowled at him if he attempts to go on further.

"Okay, okay, considered it stopped." the man sighed, raising his hands to be defensive. He shakes his head and moved towards the trolley. "You two, just work this out." he said, entering the trolley.

Amy kept her eyes on him, pondering thoughts that he might hear from her. Shirley lowers her arms, and falls forward.

"Shirley!" Lelouch rushed forward, and caught her in his arms.

The stranger however, being as diabolical as possible, stood inside the trolley loading shells into a shotgun.

"What a pain. It was so dramatic and juicy. Now I'll have to kill them in the old boring way." The trolley started to shake while the doors shut. "Huh? What is going on?" he looked out the window, and growled.

"I didn't sense anyone else up here!" He runs to the end of the trolley, with his eyes wide. "It couldn't be…" He gasps while catching a glimpse of C.C at the window. He grips the headset, and glasses only to throw them off his face. "It's really you C.C.! I can't believe it!"

C.C. looked at the trolley while it slowly moved down the mountain. She lowered the gun, and shook her head. "Mao...I never thought you would come out among people." Echo pops his head out of the opening after the switch was used.

"Did we get him?" he asked.

"Shirley, it's okay now…" Lelouch holds Shirley in his arms, and tries to console her once again. Shirley sniffles while she tries to hold back her tears.

"Lelouch, I'm...I'm…so…" Lelouch tightens his hold and pulls her to his chest.

"It's my fault…Shirley you're not at fault." Shirley starts to cry again with the tears slowly running down the sides of her face.

"And I shot you with your gun.." Lelouch shook his head and tightened his hold on her.

"I'm still alive…Shirley, any sin you committed is mine to bear." Shirley buries her head into his shoulder, and rubs her tears onto his jacket. "I just wanted you to be kind to me…" Lelouch looked over at her and nodded. "What's wrong with that?" Shirley pulled herself away, and met his eyes with hers.

"Even though my father died..." Lelouch looked at her tear stained eyes, and tightened his hold on her. "Don't worry. It's time to forget all the bad things that have happened to you."

"But I can't!" she argued. Shirley shook her head while she slowly came to a pause.

"Yes, you can! I'll have you forget all of this." he protested. "Shirley, I'm sorry about your father. If I could be reborn into a new life, I would…" Lelouch activated his Geass while Shirley shook her head. "Lulu No!"

* * *

That night, of when Lelouch used his Geass on Shirley, Amy and Echo both faced C.C at the base of the hill while Lelouch makes one last trip to pay his respect for his friend who made him forget everything about him.

Amy was fiddling with her smartphone, playing some digital games while C.C waited at the railings for her contractor to make his one last visit to the girl who holds feelings for him.

"Isn't that just so heart-warming?" Amy assumed, putting her phone away. "Using Geass on the girl who would've been the love of his life." She chuckled just as she had that same image of Shirley's plea to stop Lelouch. "My goodness, he's getting more and more cruel everyday. I _like_ it."

"Amy," C.C spoke, "You have a taste for men like him, don't you?" Amy laughed as C.C said something that questions her distinctive type of males she usually gets at.

"Not all men are equal, Charlie." Amy countered. "Not all men are equal. And speaking of men, there are few men who possess such will to come with us." She stops playing at her phone and glances her peripheral to Echo standing besides him.

"More men and women in this world are growing concern to know of us, and we've been trying to contact you ever since." Echo said. "Why didn't you try to pick up your emails?"

"I've told you this before, Echo." C.C scowled. "I _don't_ work for you anymore." C.C said it in a serious tone that she isn't one of them and she wasn't a mercenary today. "Why couldn't you accept that?"

"Because, we know why." Echo replied. "there is a dangerous man out there who wants you for his plans to create a false world order."

"And I'm. It looking forward to face my shadows." Amy added.

"What differences does it make between two different methods to create a order in this disoriented world? Everyone dies in the end." Echo added. C.C looks down to the ground a bit to think herself before looking back up.

"I understand how much you and the other want peace, but if I were to come back, then there will never be a solution to beat them." C.C pointed out.

"We'll take our chances." Echo promoted. "We have the gear and the best soldiers equipped for this stuff." C.C sighed, knowing how pointless it is to counter one man who controls a superpower.

"If I know what's good for you, then leave." C.C said prominently. "I need to talk to Lelouch about this and _only_ me. You guys just go." Amy placed her smartphone away and clapped both hands together in excitement.

"Awe," said Amy. "You do care!"

"And even after seventy years, I never thought you still have feelings for us." Echo smirked.

"Just GO." C.C retorted. "I don't want you guys to take this and I certain don't care about _you,"_ C.C scowled venomously at Echo, "but I don't want you involved in his business anymore." She spoke in a softer tone to Amy. Echoes mouth made a large gape that looks like it would've hit the bottom, shocked that C.C is rude to him, but she's more kinder to Amy.

"Awe, I wished." Amy cooed. "But at least I could see you again for some time." And with that, she turns around and drags Echo by his collar. "Common lover boy, we're going home." While Amy drags Echo away, all C.C could do was dare to wonder about their true motives.

* * *

 **So, yeah, I like the first part of this series, but I'm having a hard time trying to blend in twists until the second and a note; Charlie isn't C.C's real name, it's more like a atlas name from the NATO phonetic alphabet.**

 **I hoped you enjoy. Don't forget to review, comment, favorite, or follow the story if inerested. Stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 20: Cheer On for Mao

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt. He makes really good knightmares, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **21 miles from Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **2233 hrs**_

Inside the train, it was quiet. No one spoke about what happen today as they ride down to the settlement. C.C was sitting across from the angry Lelouch. Lelouch had kept his glare at the witch for the rest of the train ride, because she knew something about Amy that he doesn't. He has something to asked her about Amy and Mao, the only two people he's ever come across with who bears the powers of Geass. C.C avoided Lelouch's glare to ease the tension he's been building up. Lelouch was furious alright. He was furious at C.C for not telling him about Mao, or Amy.

"Alright." Lelouch breaks the ice. "Let's talk. I want answers and you better tell me. Who is Amy Ramstein?" he asks about the cheerful auburn haired woman who blackmailed him weeks before. "If you know her, then are you my enemy or ally?" Lelouch spoke about her allegiance. C.C did not glance up, still looking outside the window, watching the speeding view of the buildings fly by.

"Where is this going at?" she dared.

"You tell me. Amy's crazy, that's for sure." he noted of how Amy was always too sweet as a kind loving girl, placing his chin on his hand supporting the chair arm. "But she's no amatuer. She was aware of her opponents and Geass, which allows her to at least reflect and counter the user's abilities." Lelouch explained,

"Don't believe she could do that." C.C said. "She couldn't even control or use her Geass anymore."

"So, you know what she's capable of?" Lelouch inquired, getting some knowledge from C.C about her encounter with Amy. C.C continued to look outside with nostalgic as the view of the buildings passed by when the train moves through the Settlement.

"I know Amy." C.C revealed. "I knew her when she's just a little girl. She never stops to make me smile no matter how many times I couldn't, yet I do smile when I feel like it." C.C smiled sadly, reminding her the times of when she always does things that would make her happy.

"And what about Mao, is he my enemy too?" he asked, recalling the first encounter with this Mao. C.C's smile wears off after he talked about the madman who is in over with her.

"Mao's a real danger to you more than Amy." C.C answered.

"Mao's Geass is something I wasn't familiar of. From what Amy spoke before, he can read minds of almost anyone he wants to." Lelouch speculated. "It lets him get right in somebody's head when he was thinking or planning. If got that right, don't I?" he confirmed what he knows from his first encounter with Mao.

"The physical capabilities of Geass manifests in each person differently." C.C noted. "If Mao concentrates, he can hear thoughts up to five hundred meters and he can read clear down to your subconscious if he wants to. For someone like you, who fights for his head, he's the worst possible enemy." she explained. Lelouch shifted uncomfortably about Mao's abilities to read thoughts and minds is something like he can't go against.

"Five hundred meters?" he summed. "Well it doesn't really come as a surprise to me. I knew there must be others who have the power of Geass." Lelouch reminded himself of not being the only one who has Geass. He couldn't forget that Amy has Geass, possibly, and that Mao has some sort of Geass abilities. He retain his focus that were full of suspicions.

"What about Amy?" he asked. "What can she do?" C.C scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Unlike Mao, Amy's Geass wasn't formed by the confines of a contract like you and I." C.C revealed. Lelouch was taken by surprised with this new information. Amy didn't make in a contract with C.C, but Geass was made through a contract, so how did she obtain that power.

"How come?"

"Before Mao, I found Amy under the snow," she explained. "I was just roaming one time back in France when I found her under the thick blanket of snow, weak and desperate. I saved her and nurtured her back to health. I thought I see a potential in her heart that would have deemed her worthy to be my contractor, so instead of forming a contract, I gave her a choice between using it or not. If she does use her Geass, then she'll be branded with the powers she would've been bestowed. If she didn't use it before the coming of age, then it will disappear forever."

"There's no way her powers disappeared. I've seen it with my own eyes. Her Geass was visible and unlike the red glow, hers was blue." he pointed out. "Can she counter Geass?"

"That depends." C.C answered. "She's practically immune to all direct eye contacts through Geass, but not all forms of Geass. Mao would've still read her mind if he wanted to, so there are alteratives to make eye contact without having to look into her eye." C.C explained about the potentials for the blue Geass that Amy possess. "I'm surprised that her Geass manifested into a more fragment." she explained.

"And when was this?" he asked quietly.

"Eleven years ago." she revealed. Lelouch let out a short amused chuckle that Mao made a contract with her before he does, including Amy.

"So they're my predecessors." he snorted. "Is there some reason that these forerunners are also my enemy?" C.C shook her head to disagree with Mao being his enemy, for now that is and Amy for playing games that are seemingly harmless to her.

"Amy's just a joker, not a violent psychopath. She play games and nothing more, Lelouch." C.C assures to him that Amy wouldn't be a threat to him. "Mao's after me. He may be your enemy, but he's not targeting you." C.C continued to explain as she stared out the window. Lelouch put his hand to his cheek in thought, his facial features turning into hard concentration.

"Yeah well, I can see that. He could have reveal my true identity and told the police or the military who I am, but the only one he told was Shirley." His eyes shifted back to C.C. "and Amy is going to use my identity as a bargain if she wants to, but I believe that she's just wanting to see me squirm."

"Amy doesn't hold anything personal to you, she just wants to play a game." said C.C. "That's what she loves to do to her opponents."

"And how would you know that?" Lelouch asked.

"Because I've seen her played these games that could escalate." she answered. Lelouch wasn't sure of how he was supposed to trust her or not if she was assuring to him that Amy is no threat, but she would made a perfect adversary if she doesn't have a sense of humor.

"Don't worry, Lelouch." C.C reassured. "I know her very well. She wouldn't even tell a soul." Lelouch raised an eyebrow to see if she was joking, but she sighed in annoyance and did something embarrassing. "Cross my heart, hoped to fly, stick a cake in my eye." she cupped her left eye. Lelouch raised an eyebrow for that awkward promise.

"It's what Amy and I do when we makes promises." C.C revealed. Lelouch snorted.

"You talk about her as if she _was_ your daughter." he commented. "Does Mao have any weaknesses to his Geass?" he asked again for more information about Mao.

"Mao's Geass is powerful indeed." She answered, turning her head from the window to face Lelouch. "He can use it as many times as he wants and he doesn't need direct eye contact like you do." Lelouch frowned regretfully.

"Then he has no weaknesses?" Lelouch inquired. C.C averted her eyes.

"If you press me, I guess it's that he can't turn his power off. In a crowd, he hears all the minds rolling and writhing around him, whether he wants to or not. Mao couldn't turn off his Geass because he's already reached breaking point. Every person who is has Geass has a breaking point eventually, no matter how many times they've used their Geass." She explained, Lelouch glanced at her, not so sure about what else Geass can do to a human being.

"Will I be able to reach that point too?" he asked cautiously. C.C twitched her jaw, it may be a sign of 'yes'. Lelouch looks down, thinking of how this turned out to be. Lelouch understand of the potentials of Geass, but what else can it destroy? Will he lose control of his ability? Will he become mad with power?

* * *

 _ **April 28th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **2342 hrs**_

The clock strikes one ahead of midnight and the dorm was quiet for Nunnally in their dorm. Lelouch had a lot of things that went on today, and not in a good way. First this guy, Mao, decided to play and toy with Shirley that he was forced to use his Geass to erase his existence and the second, this woman, Amy, is making her appearance again and this time, she played his own game and Mao's game, but tonight will be a lot more different than the other nights.

He walked on back to the dorm with the door hissing open to let himself in.

"Welcome back, Lelouch." said a voice that Lelouch was too familiar with. He immediately looked up to find Kimiko, sitting on a chair with an origami paper crane on the armchair.

"Kimiko?" he inquired surprisingly. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago, I was just checking on Nunnally because you've been going out more than ever." she said.

There was something different with Kimiko tonight. Lelouch usually gets her cheers every time she makes a visit or a happy tone, but tonight was something different. Kimiko wasn't smiling, she was looking a bit disappointed and she was acting as if she was giving him something to be anxiety about.

"I did told her that I was going to be late," he said.

"Oh did you now?" Kimiko continued, "And what were you doing out in this hour?" she asked. Her eyes are skeptical that proves him, she was getting closer and closer to his secret as the days went by. Lelouch firmed himself to be like he was night gambling.

"I was gambling alright, but my opponent had got me trapped." Lelouch answered. "And I know," he looked down with shame, "I shouldn't be gambling out in the hour like this." Lelouch tries to convince Kimiko, but she wasn't fazed with his lies.

"Are you sure this gambling isn't going around the current events that's been going on?" she asked suspiciously. Kimiko then stands up and crossed her arms. "Because I've been thinking of how this _gambling_ —" Kimiko stated to take a step forward, "—you've been doing since you've enrolled here as Lamperouge—" she takes cautious step towards Lelouch, "is getting more and more frequent than the last several gambles." She takes another step that was very close to Lelouch's face that he was leaning back away from having to face her up close. This wasn't the first time he's had conversations like this before. His spine tingles with Kimiko being this close in front of him, inches from his face.

"I've been having schedule problems because the Black Knights are become more fanatic to handle than Nightwing, and Zero is making assassination hits for royals, including, you and your sister, and what are you doing?" Kimiko nagged, narrowing her eyes at him. " _Gambling_?" Lelouch gazed at the blue eyes of his senior and how much fire they've lighted when she was in this mood, he hates how she's been nagging problem that revolves around his welfare.

"Kimiko," Lelouch sighed, "I'm sorry." Kimiko raised an eyebrow as he continued, "I understand now that I shouldn't been doing, but because of my identity being kept a secret, I've been trying to make the funds I can when I graduate and I have to be there for Nunnally, but in time, that would also mean I would have to leave her side." Kimiko sighed as she takes a step back, facing the other direction.

"Do you know what's it like to have a sister who has to overcome the difficulties of a disabled?" Lelouch asked honestly.

"I do. I know you wanted to help her, and I really do appreciate it in anyway possible, that if you at least like to spend some time with her." she said, before she looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch, I can't be visiting here every often because you've got other things to take care of besides school and stuff. I've got other things to take care of like Cornelia, and I wanted you to understand that…" she paused, thinking of how Lelouch was acting like he doesn't know, but she wanted to kept that a secret that only he will be allowed to tell, "that Nunnally needed her older brother."

Lelouch understood where Kimiko was going to. He was so fixated on the Black Knights and everything that he realized that she may be right about one thing; he has been missing out on his sister. He looked sympathetic that not only has he gotten himself a whole lot of trouble with Mao, the Black Knights, or his revenge for his mother, that he didn't know where to start, he was very clueless, like Kimiko said, Nunnally needs her brother and he has to do this for her sake, he needed to seek revenge.

"You're right." he said. "I should be at least be there for Nunnally. For everything." He gazed at how Kimiko turned from not only his friend, but as a responsible sister-mother. She won't be there for Nunnally because she has both Britannia and the Black Knights on her side. He should at least try to make time with his sister.

"I'm sorry Kimiko Sakoto." he apologized.

"It's alright, Lelouch." she said. She takes a step forward and wraps an arm around his neck with the other around his waist. "Just try to be there for Nunnally, okay?"

"Okay." he reassured.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0931 hrs.**_

When morning came to the dorm room, Lelouch could reflect the talk he had with Kimiko after he figures out how to deal with a man and a woman who holds Geass. He took a long draft of tea, glancing at the CCTV cameras all around the Student Council clubhouse. Kimiko left his dorm some time ago for other business, specifically maintaining her undercover work between the Britannian SAD and the Black Knights. With Kimiko out of his shoulder, he could now be able to focus on what to do with Mao, and maybe, possibly, Amy. Since two people knew who he is, Mao's been a real threat more than Amy, yet he remains suspicious about her motives.

 _Assuming if Mao did indeed read my mind, then he'll strike where I'm at my weakest. Amy wouldn't be much of an opponent, but she'll be waiting, buying her time, but so long as I'm within my faculty, neither of them could touch me._ he thought deeply about the Geass users. Lelouch couldn't take any chances for Mao or Amy to get him.

Nunnally smiled across the table at him. She lowered her own teacup, interrupting his thoughts.

"It's been a long time since we spent time by ourselves huh?" she smiled, slipping into the habit she picked up when they were hostages.

"You know even Sayoko needs a little time off now and again. Starting today, I'll be staying home for a while." Lelouch chuckled, glancing again at the CCTV video cameras. "And Kimiko has to get back to work at the palace, so she couldn't fit in the role for her." he added.

"Lately, you've been out of the house so much I was curious. Have you found some really fun game to play or something?" Nunnally pointed out.

"Yeah, pretty much. My current opponent's tough to beat, and my next opponent is pretty tougher than the last one." He wandered back to the screens. C.C was in his room, staring back at him. Nunnally cocked her head to the side.

"That's funny." she commented. "Only our big brother Schneizel, would ever make you say something like that." Lelouch paused at this, his eyes narrowing slightly, taking another draft of his tea in thought.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo Settlement,**_

 _ **1011 hrs**_

Kimiko and Kallen are arriving at the Tokyo International airport to pick up someone. Kallen volunteers herself to come with her just because she doesn't want to be lectured by her teachers again like any other day. Kimiko was making a pick up for another agent from overseas, who've taken the liberty of visiting the new current situation in Japan where the resistance movement is currently undergoing changes from Nightwing to the Black Knights. Maybe a opportunity for the Black Knights.

"So, who's this agent we're picking up?" Kallen asked, her Ashford Academy outfit remained posture for the females in the airport, where large crowds of people are making their reach to the gates while some of them are picking up friends and relatives from the exit.

"He's the former founder of Nightwing." Kimiko revealed, Kallen's eyes looked shocked when she heard of that.

"What?" she asked. "You don't mean—"

"Shhh!" Kimiko shushes her to be silent over their roles in the society. Kimiko makes a glance around her surrounding and find no one else paid attention to their activities.

"Kallen," she whispered, "Don't talk about them out here, it's a possible that there's a risk that anyone of these people could be hearing us." Kallen nodded, understanding her point.

"Good idea." she whispered back. The two females walked by to the gate. People walking down the escalator and their baggages rolling down the carpet floor. Kimiko had her hands in her pocket while Kallen waits for the person she was anxious to meet.

"So, this guy, how long have you seen him?" she asked.

"About six months ago." said Kimiko.

"That long?" she asked.

"Before he left, he said that Nightwing should undergo some reorganization and I've already made that plan about two months before Shinjuku." Kimiko revealed. "And now with Zero on out tail, I'd say he's convinced the Pit to take a intervention."

"The Pit?" Kallen inquired.

"It's a installation outpost somewhere down south." said Kimiko. "But I can't tell you the entire details just yet, not with Zero snooping around, but until then, he'll be ready."

"I see…" said Kallen. "Hey Kimiko," Kimiko makes a short glance next to her. "You've been acting strange lately." She raised an eyebrow, confused of what Kallen was saying.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Kallen said, "Ever since we've made an alliance with the Kyoto group for their support, you've been a bit more…" she paused for a short moment, unsure of how she would respond,

"I'm a bit more what, Kallen?" Kimiko persuaded.

"You've been a bit more distant. I know you're undercover for the Black Knights and Zero." Kallen revealed, "but does Zero know what you're actually doing?"

"What?"

"Lately, you've been so worked up on the Britannian Special Activities Division that, many of the core members were thinking of how you contribute to the cause." Kallen explained. "Doesn't Zero know what you're doing."

"Of course not." said Kimiko shortly. "I've reported back to him every once often for some news and information that I've been undercover for nearly two years working for the Viceroy. It's been difficult trying to cover you guys and Zero's tracks. I mean, did you see how frustrated Cornelia is?" Kallen shook her head merely.

"She wants blood that Zero's attacked her twice already," Kimiko pointed out. "And believe me, she had three coffees a day this week." She whistles about Cornelia's workaholic environment to find any information regarding the Black Knights or Zero. Lately, Kimiko's been dealing with the fact that Zero's identity is Lelouch, the Black Knights infiltration and the Viceroy's overgrown power to seek and destroy the Black Knights that she barely had any relaxation of time with Lelouch and his sister. She just wasn't sure of how to respond to him properly after days later.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Kimiko." said Kallen. "It's just...it's been such a long time since we've struck hard against Britannia, and not to mention that Zero's been acting strange too."

"I figured Kallen." Kimiko reassured. "But let's not get our heads up, let's just get our asset." Kallen nodded.

"Hey," a short call caught their attention, "ladies, over here!" they both faced the direction of the man who was the co-founder of Nightwing. Dante Firenze was Kimiko's former Sakoto house security detail and a former Britannian soldier. His light blond hair, blue eyes, were the same as they were seven years ago, but he has a stubble beard now. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light tan vest over a gray shirt, and a striped green sash hanging from a belt. He wears a beige trench coat with frayed hems and a eye patch that he still wore over his right eye. Dante was practically taller than Kallen & Kimiko.

"Dante!" Kallen cried as she sprints towards the man and hugs him like a bear hugging a man.

"Oh!" he cried, surprised to find that a red haired girl was hugging him. "Woah there shortcakes." he smiled as Kallen breaks from her hug to face at the man.

"Remember me?" Kallen asked him if he ever remembered her when she was just a girl.

"Of course I remembered you, Kallen Kozuki, am I right?" Dante asked. Kallen nodded.

"Mm-mmm!" she beamed. "It's been a long time."

"Sure has, shortcake." Dante patted her head as Kimiko walks by to see her partner back in the region.

"Hey Dante, it's been a while." said Kimiko.

"Sure has, Kimiko." Dante smiled.

All three of them walked outside the airport where they start heading back to the garage where Kimiko parked the car.

"So, I've been hearing rumors about the two of you joining the Black Knights, am I right?" he rumored after Kimiko talked to him about how Japan has changed when Zero first appeared.

"Yeah, and It's been such a drag lately because Zero's a workaholic scenes." Kimiko complained. Dante chuckled as they reached to a SUV van.

"You're just like Shenghuo." said Dante.

"It's not that I'm lazy, it's just that he's been taking a lot of levels that surprises me." said Kimiko as she opens the door. Dante opens the trunk and throws his duffle bag in as Kallen makes a shotgun to the passenger seat.

"Yeah, Zero's been getting a lot more interesting every day."

"You should've seen him in Narita." said Kallen, eagerly. "He didn't just created a landslide, he's beaten Cornelia twice already."

"I could see that, Ms. Kozuki." said Dante, as he gets inside of the vehicle.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1215 hrs**_

Meanwhile, back to Lelouch. In the safety of his room, Lelouch stares at C.C while clicking his pen frequently in frustration. She sat on his bed while holding to her Cheese-kun she won from the Pizza Hut box stickers.

"Well?" he asked cautiously. C.C clung on to her Cheese-Kun, glanced up at him from his bed.

"I know that you want to protect your sister and all, but you can't just sit around here and do nothing." she said simply, causing Lelouch's eyes to narrow angrily.

"I have the Black Knights looking for them," he answered, clenching his fists. "but I can't disclosed this information to Kimiko, she'll grew more suspicious of me. I don't want her getting involved in this mess." He refused to get anyone that he was close be in the middle of the Geass affair.

"What if Mao's not in the ghetto like you think? What if Mao's right here in the Tokyo settlement?" C.C guesses all the possibilities of his location from the ghettos to even in the Britannian society. "Then you've wasted all that precious time. You could just use me as bait. I'm Mao's target, so I should be—"

"Tell me, if I continue to use the Geass, will I become like him?" Lelouch suddenly interrupted coldly. He clicked his pen again and turned away. C.C took a breath in surprise. "Or did he end up like that because he couldn't fulfill his contract with you?" he related the two topics about the Geass and the powers that would affect the user. C.C lowers her head down to clutch to her Cheese-kun, knowing about the certain consequences of taking the contract to obtain Geass.

"The more you used it, the more powerful it becomes." she continued, "Those who can't control it properly are ultimately consumed by their own power and ravaged to insanity." Lelouch clenched his teeth and turned back to face her with a furious face.

"Knowing this, you still offered these contracts? To me. To Mao. To Amy?!" he demanded viciously. C.C narrows her eyes after he retorted about Amy.

" _Don't_ even tell me that Amy became the Amy you've met, it's her choice to use her Geass or not, I never knew what happened afterwards, but that's right." C.C answered with no pause, no remorse in her voice. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, stabbing her with a glare that just wants to make her bleed.

"You bitch. I can't understand why someone would chase after you." C.C's eyes wandered, with a small smile twitching upon her face, as she for a moment, seemed lost in another world. "Mao couldn't keep his contract with you, so you cut him loose and you just abandoned Amy to leave her to her fate because she wasn't ready to use her power when she was just a pre-teen." he retorted. "Yet, she's still standing and is taking her time to laugh at the suffering humiliation I'm going through." C.C half buried her face in Cheese-kun, refusing to face the state Lelouch is in after yesterday.

"What are the terms of the contract?" he asked, trying to stay calm. It didn't work long because she didn't answer, causing Lelouch to glare his eyes. "You monster!" C.C turned slightly to Lelouch in surprise. "Why didn't you kill him when you cut him off?!" he demanded, "Why didn't you kill Amy?! Or you just couldn't do it because she's like a daughter? That's idiotic! You left them with their powers and their lives and thanks to you, Shirley was—!" With that said, he slammed all the pieces on his chessboard off the table in anger, his blood pumping in the anger of Shirley getting involved with his personal gains. There was a moment, of silence. Lelouch sat down shakily, holding his face in his hand. He never wanted her to be involved, but he dragged her into this, so he must pay the price. C.C looks carefully of how the upsets Lelouch to even try to find a way to counter either Mao or Amy.

"We should split up." C.C said emotionlessly. He glanced up at her as she moved towards the door. "From tonight on, I'll move to the building next door."

"You can't." Lelouch sighed, shaking his head. "The student council and the cultural clubs meet there—"

"I don't care about that." C.C shrugged. "You take care of it." And with that said, the door hissed shut, leaving Lelouch to his own thoughts, alone in his room.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Fuchu Air base, Tokyo Settlement.**_

 _ **1532 hrs.**_

From the Special Corps van housing the Lancelot in a military base, Suzaku had to do some simulations in their updated program for the Lancelot. He finished with outstanding results and changes back to his school uniform. "A medical checkup?" Suzaku called over his shoulder as he pulled on his school jacket.

"It's required for Knightmare pilots." Cecile informed.

"All right then." Suzaku complied.

"After school tomorrow then." she concluded.

Suzaku nodded and began to descend the stairs from the Lancelot, before pausing in remembrance. "Right...Oh, Cecile, do you know of anyway I could see Princess Euphemia?" Cecile blinked in surprise down at him.

"Huh? You want to meet her?"

"Forget it." Lloyd sighed, playing with his hair. "You have to be at least a Knight of Honor to get an audience with her." Suzaku's hope deflated. Cecile turned to Lloyd with hands on her hips.

"But surely a Earl could arrange it..." she stated hopefully. Lloyd looked up at her in surprise, pointing a finger to himself.

"Me?" Cecile nodded.

"Yes!" she smiled hopefully. Suzaku glanced between Cecile and Lloyd. When he puzzled the pieces together, it became clear to him that made his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

"Lloyd, you're a Earl?!" Suzaku gasped. "You never told me about that?!" Lloyd turned in his chair playfully in circles, a dazed smile on his face. He chuckled a bit from Suzaku discovering that he's an Earl. He placed a hand behind his head and scratch it.

"Ha-ha, Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" he laughed. His eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Cecile turned wearily towards him.

"The prodigal son of nobles. He can't really separate work from play." she smiled wearily, glancing back at the spinning Earl. Suzaku could only stare in shock.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1734 hrs**_

As soon as the day was breaking and dusk was coming, C.C disguised herself to search for Mao personally. She lashed her left leg out, catching a Refrain smuggler in the throat with her heels, pressing him against the wall of the alley. She held in place, pressing just hard enough so he could not move, and irretrievably uncomfortable, yet still retain the ability to speak.

"I'm not looking for a Refrain dealer! I said a Chinese guy named Mao! Did you hear me?!" she demanded again, impatience getting the better of her.

"Believe me, I have no idea! The only Chinese around are labor pushovers and gang members! Go ask the cops or something!" he gasped desperately. C.C's eyes narrowed, adding more pressure, earning a gasp of pain.

"I hate cops!" she snapped. The man swallowed nervously, sweat beading on his temple.

"Then ask the Black Knights about him! They're all of the underworld. They wire into the settlement and the ghettos!" he gasped before he was given another futile push at her foot. C.C clenched her fists, angry that she isn't getting closer to finding any links to Mao.

"Everyone tells me the same damn thing." she sighed angrily. The only response she got, was a gargled, "Because its obvious!"

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1841 hrs**_

Lelouch was in the clubhouse with his phone connected to the ear headset to get in contact with the Black Knights. Inoue was the responder about their search for Mao or Amy.

"We haven't managed to find this 'Mao', or 'Amy' yet." Inoue reported dejectedly down the phone. Lelouch massage his temple, anxious that even the Black Knights don't have any lead to the person.

"I see." he answered.

"Shall we use our contacts in Kyoto then?" Inoue offered. Lelouch shook his head.

"No. Just the Kanto Block is fine. By the way, have you heard anything from Reaper?" he asked.

"She's gone with Kozuki to fetch someone from the seas." she answered.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"His name was classified by the Reaper, but he goes by Deadshot." Inoue answered.

"I see. Well, tell her to bring in the asset for some briefs and if you hear anything, call me." he informed her.

"I understand." Inoue responded immediately.

"Until next time, then." He closed his final order and hung up, climbing the staircase of the clubhouse. He's been having a rough time trying to track any trace of Mao or Amy. They're too quick on their feet that not even the Black Knights know about them. _If I get within 500 meters of Mao, he will be able to read my mind._ he thought to himself, _At least I know that much about his strategy_. He reached the top of the stairs, gritting his teeth in the frustration of the situation as he growled, "I could put him in check if I had just one more—"

"Piece?" C.C finished. She descended down the stairs to level with Lelouch. "It seems we're thinking along the same lines." He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"So it would seem." he agreed.

"Do you think we can work together?" C.C ventured. Lelouch gave a curt nod. "Yes." he replied. No sooner had he said this, that his phone rang, causing both sets of eyes to zero in on the phone. He took in the caller ID. No Number. C.C gave a short nod, indicating for him to answer the call. Lelouch pressed answer, holding the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" His voice echoing around the hall.

"It's me, Lulu~" came the sing song voice of Mao, causing Lelouch's eyes to narrow. "C.C.'s there, too, isn't she?" his playful tone ended when he addresses the whereabouts of C.C. "I wanna talk to her alone. Put her on." he demanded coldly. Lelouch glanced at C.C, who stared emotionlessly back.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Disclosed Location, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1845 hrs**_

Somewhere in the Settlement, Viletta was currently sleeping unconsciously at a bed. She slept for who knows how long it took for her to heal her bullet sound at her chest. Slowly, Villetta's eyes opened back to reality and when she wakes up, she found herself lying on a bed with a stranger named Ohgi sitting across from her with a handgun in his hand resting on his desk. His eyes narrowed suspiciously after she regained consciousness.

"You awake?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes..." she answered hoarsely.

Ohgi decided to cut the small talk. "What were you doing unconscious in a place like that?" he blurting out, "What's your name?" the woman blinked slowly, her mouth opening slightly.

"I uh...my name is… what...is...my...name?" she whispered hollowly. Ohgi's mouth opened. His eyebrow raised from shock, unable to keep it from his features. "What is my name?" she asked herself, worry seeping into her soft tone.

"You don't remember?!" Ohgi exclaimed, losing his coolness. "You are talking about him before?" he began desperately, interrupted by the innocent question.

"Who's Zero?" Villetta inquired. Ohgi's hand covered his face. He let out a frustrated groan, his hand holding the gun trembling slightly.

"Ah...What am I doing?! I practically betray him and why..." he asked himself.

"But I don't know—" Villetta gasped when she realized the blanket had dropped, snatching it back up and blushed. "anything..." Ohgi flushed quickly and immediately averted his eyes away from her.

"Sorry! I had a hard time trying to patch you up and I couldn't re-dress that wound with my eye closed! But getting clothes back on wasn't so..." He felt like smacking himself in the head right now. "But I turned up the heat, so I thought you'd be alright..." he closed his eyes, sounding oddly like his friend, Naoto, laughing, rang through his mind. His eyes widened however, he only heard a relieved.

"Thank goodness..." Shocked, his eyes turned back to her again.

"Eh?!"

"At least a nice person seems to have taken me in." she smiled softly.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1852 hrs**_

C.C walked down to the base of the stairs, hung up the phone, and turned to face Lelouch. She was smiling like she'd enjoyed her conversation with Mao.

"You should rejoice, Lelouch. You and I are going our separate ways." she said in a cheerful tone. Lelouch's mouth opened slightly in shock. C.C is leaving him and he's now on his own. She throws his phone up to him. "I've made up with Mao." she said. Lelouch froze as he caught the phone, staring in disbelief down at her.

"You're betraying me?" he deducted hollowly. She only smiled up at him, giving a short laugh.

"Are you actually saying that? When were you my friend? Never. We were just co-conspirators, that's all." C.C turned and began to stride towards the front door.

"Wait!" he snapped loudly, causing C.C to pause in her footsteps. She gave another short chuckle, turning back with a raised eyebrow, gazing at him.

"Wow, here's a surprise. You sound just like Mao." she compared Lelouch to Mao. Lelouch stared coldly at her.

"C.C, you know too much about me. I can't let you leave." he announced gravely, activating his Geass, staring at C.C, who stood perfectly still. His eyes are looking directing at her eyes. "Don't go! Stay with me, C.C!" he ordered. Soon, the Geass reached to C.C. For a moment, C.C stared at him in deadpan, not moving or speaking back to him as if his Geass had made her turn into stone. Finally, she turned to face Lelouch completely. He smiled in triumph that he succeeded in trancing her under his command.

"Geass doesn't work on me. Didn't I mention that?" she suddenly announced. Lelouch's hope vanishes at the instant. She's immune to Geass. He clenched his fists in anger. "Don't worry, the cupcake promise is a promise. I won't say anything about you. You can keep the Geass too, and Mao won't bother you anymore." she chuckled, turned and continued her walk to the door. "Now all your obstacles are gone." she said, smiling at him and stepped into the night of the city. "Congratulations and farewell." she bid her farewell, as the door closed behind her.

All Lelouch could do was just watch her leave. A part of him was glad that she was gone for good because she's been of a annoyance to him since he received his Geass, but somehow, there was this unfamiliar feeling that a part of him wants her to return to her side.

"Ahahahaha!" A loud laughter came from out of nowhere, startling Lelouch. He head of that voice over and over again for the past few weeks. He turned around to find out where it was coming from.

"Ah, poor Lulu~" the cheerful voice of Amy echoed through the clubhouse as Lelouch spun around to find her figure, or the source. "So entitled, so manipulative. You turned her against you and she turned you down. After all the things she did for you, she left you, just like how she left Mao. Do you hate her now?"

"Show yourself!" Lelouch shouted. He spun around more and more when there is light remaining from the sun. As he turns around one more time, he was faced with a upside down Amy with her hood down and said, "Boo!"

Lelouch cried in surprise that he took a step back before he missed a stair and starts to roll down. He grunted in pain as he rolls down the stairs until he stops flat on the floor. Amy held on to the wall by the stairs before she flips herself and lands on her feet.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry..." she said innocently, walking slowly down the stairs to Lelouch. "Did I scared you? I didn't mean to give you a boo-boo."

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Lelouch shouted, lifting his head to glare at her. "I had everything locked and security cameras installed."

"Your window was opened." she answered

"But that's four stories high." Lelouch pointed out. "How did you even get up that far?"

"I had some training." said Amy, before she does a side-flip down to a few more steps before landing in front of Lelouch with a offering hand to help. "Wouldn't want my baby fats to be left undone now would I?" Lelouch looked amazed of how physical this woman was. She could do a side-flip without any problems and with control. He looked at her face and her hand at the same time before he swatted her hand out of the way and helped himself back up.

"Get away from me." he retorted.

"So rude, I was just trying to help you." Amy pursed her lips, hands on her hip.

"I don't need your help." he retorted louder this time, taking a step back from her. "And the last time you 'Help'," He gestured to finger over what she ever done for him. "I got a friend's mind erased, a madman after me and you blackmailing me to keep you as a guest in the Black Knights."

"I'd never blackmailed you." She pursed her lips, bringing two hands to her hip to prove of herself.

"You threatened me to accept that application to the Black Knights." Lelouch recalled the day when she first came to him. "That was sure blackmailing."

"Oh no," Amy protested. "Blackmailing is a criminal offense to demand money and I didn't threatened you for money. I just told you I know your identity in my own words, and you accepted me without taking the entire cent from your account. So that isn't blackmailing huh?" She raised both arms and shrugged as a question to him.

"True." Lelouch argued. "but it can also force someone to do something by using threats or manipulating their feelings to turn against them, so you turned myself against me and made me a fool like how you wanted to be." Lelouch counters back with another definition for blackmail. Amy sighed and pinched her glabella before asking, "Excuse me? Was I the one who's threatening you? Was I the one who has your name and face in my phone? Was I the one who is making you a fool out of yourself? Again?"

Lowering his eyebrows, Lelouch said, "Seems you've gotten that one there."

Lelouch and Amy stared at each other with the opposite attitudes. Lelouch looked at her hatefully while Amy looked at him with a thin line on her mouth, less hateful. Normally, this would've been the chnace for Lelouch to kill her if her Geass does cause him another excruciating pain, but Amy wasn't making any provocations against him. So what's her deal?

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you and Charlie, but by the time I got here, Charlie's gone and left." Amy answered. "Say, you don't happen to know where she is, don't you?" she smirked, leaning forward while moving her eyebrows up and down out of greed. Lelouch looked deadpanned, thinking that Amy is trying to persuade him. Amy's greedy face turns down and looked at him with the same expression.

"Okay, let's just say that I have some urgent news that I need to tell her." she said. "And its really, really, really important to tell her this news." Lelouch snorted and rolled his eyes to believe what she would say.

"Oh right." he said sarcastically. "And what would you do if I say she'll be going back with Mao."

"Then obviously, I need to see your phone." she answered, extending her hand to have Lelouch give her the phone.

"And why would you want my phone for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just because." she answered blandly. Lelouch didn't seemed to trust her intent if he give her his phone, but the way she held her hand to him means she's serious about this, so he handed his phone to her reluctantly and she pressed a few things to get her exactly what she wanted. She held the phone close to the ear to wait and for a while, as she pulled out her smartphone. She taps down with her thumbs like she's texting and the second later, the file downloads to her server and completes within seven seconds. Amy gives his phone back and pockets her other phone.

Before Lelouch can go, Amy stopped him for something that she needs to do. "Wait, before you go, there's something I need to tell you." Amy said urgently. Lelouch narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. Amy leans forward to bring her mouth close to his ear and whispered something.

From that, Lelouch went stiff, frozen over what Amy just said. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?" he inquired.

"That's her real name. Charlie's just a atlas name." Amy answered. "Don't forget it." And with that, Amy walks to the door to leave right before she paused again and let out a smile. Lelouch continues to narrow his eyes on he before she left the door closed behind.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Sanno hospital, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1901 hrs**_

As required, Suzaku heads to the nearest hospital for a check-up for his military attribute. The female doctor smiled across at Suzaku after his medical check-up. "The test results came out fine, though you seems to pay extreme attention to discipline and too weighing value on human lives." she explained. Suzaku felt his heart pick up, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Will that be a problem?" he asked. The doctor smiled and she shook her head in the negative, turning back to her computer momentarily.

"These are the positive traits for soldiers." she deducted, pausing before glancing at him over her glasses, turning to face him. "But beneath those traits hides some bit of a post traumatic stress that was subconsciously coming back to haunt you. Did you something ever happened to your father?" she asked understandably. Suzaku's mouth opened in surprise, and shock.

"That might be the root of some of your neuroses." she added explanatory. "It's quite common in the children who lost to one of their famous relatives." Suzaku's eyes glowed when she mentioned his father. "Your father Genbu Kururugi, the former prime minister of Japan." the doctor added softly. "He was a great man."

"He was..." he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1909 hrs**_

While Lelouch deals with the Black Knights, Amy has one thing in her mind that she could just leave. With C.C out of his life, Lelouch could go back and do what he does best for the Black Knights and for Nunnally. However, a determined face that Amy was expressing shows some resolve.

She taps her phone to send in an anonymous text message to Echo. He would want to hear about the news she heard about C.C and Mao. She could hear the message in her head over and over again. After she ended her text message, she comes back to the file she downloaded that comes from Lelouch's phone. It was one voice message from the conversation with Mao.

She click the playback button to hear the recording message.

"It's me, C.C. " Mao greeted, almost lovingly down the phone.

"Mao..." came the shaken voice of C.C.

"I'll be waiting at Clovis Land. Come alone." C.C gave a sigh.

"You're selfish as ever, I see."

"Insistent as usual. If you don't come, then I'll just tell everyone who Lelouch is." Mao answered casually. "I can eliminate him whenever I want." Amy pauses the playback and found herself at the entrance to the school.

 _Charlie._ she thought. _There's no way in hell that I'm just going to let some overheaded madman get the bounty. Besides, You and I have something to make up._ She pressed her phone to call someone who could be some of assistances or help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch resumes his post as Zero to the Black Knights. He was reading over though a hard disk that was sent by Diethard for the new reorganization plan since numbers kept on growing even after Narita.

"Yes, I've read through your proposal for reorganizing the Black Knights." Lelouch announced down the phone to Diethard Ried. He placed the disk back on his desk, instead picking up a file. "I've got a few changes, but overall I like a way you're going with this. I'll run it by Ohgi tomorrow." he placed the file on his desk again, moving towards the window now, determined to do something to occupy his thoughts.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Lelouch could almost hear the beam coming from the man over the phone.

"Next draft, I'd like you to insert a chart that forecasts how the cells-base structure will be implemented. That's all." And with that, he hung up, glancing out of the window, clenching his phone tightly.

 _Diethard, though he's Britannian, he's proving even more useful than I'd hoped. Still he could be a spy. I can't rule that out yet._ he mused, weighing his thoughts on the man. His mind focused back to Amy. It was unthinkable. For the last hour since then, he had occupied himself with work, determined to occupy his mind from her absences, but the mind focused back on what Amy whispered. C.C's real name. He suddenly gets a call from someone as he takes the phone out of his ear to look at the caller ID, which reveals to be anonymous.

He had something going on about who this caller was. It could be Mao, or Amy, but he has to answer who this person was regardless. He pressed the answer button to call back.

"Hello?" he asked.

* * *

 _ **April 29th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Yokohama, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2001 hrs**_

There was a heavy, uneasy feeling to Clovis Land at night. During the day, it was filled with sunlight, laughter of children full of enjoyment, entertaining music, and a feeling lightness. But during the night, there was an echoing silence. There were no lights, plunging the monumental rides into darkness.

C.C could hear everything. She stood in the center of the place, from the quick steps she made, to the whistling of the wind through her hair, to the ever so slight ticking of the giant clock tower. She stood perfectly still, listening patiently. After all, if there was one thing C.C had, it was time. And if there was one thing her life had taught her, it was patience.

Her eyes snapped to the Giant Wheel when it suddenly lit up, and like lighting a candle in a dark room. It lit up the park, the music breaking the silence, the light and noise hitting C.C like a splash of cold water, however, remaining as void as ever. She took a step away from the Carousel Wheel she stood beside as it began to turn, hearing the slight giggle of him.

"C.C!" Mao cried, circling the bend, waving at her, a smile plastered on his face. "You're mind is so quiet! Yours are the only thoughts I can't read!" he yelled. C.C remained emotionless staring at the burning Geass signs in both of his eyes.

"You really are the best there is!"

"As childish as ever, I see." she announced coldly. He giggled and replied, "I'm a prince on a white stallion, and a prince has to rescue the princess." he smiled, dismounting from the Carousel wheel. He stood opposite her. "Does that you happy, C.C?" he asked with a happy tone. She remained emotionless she declared, once again.

"Mao, we talked about this before. I told you that you and I..."

"Those were all lies. Lies." Mao interrupted her, moving forward determinately. He paused a few feet away. "C.C, you love me and this is how I know!" he announced, removing his headphones, the recording loud enough for C.C to hear perfectly.

"Thank you, Mao..." C.C froze from the sound of her own voice, drifting into her ears, causing her fists to clench in anger. "Mao...Mao..." The sound of her own voice was appalling to her that she steps one foot to protest everything she has for Mao.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, her eyes burns as she remembered all the times she tried comforted him. Mao stared at her lovingly.

"C.C, you're the only one!" He shook his head, spreading out his arms, "The only one I want forever!" he took another step forward. "Lelouch doesn't matter at all! If you just come with me—" he trailed off taking more steps towards her taking her arm.

"Stop it!" C.C demanded. She elbowed his hand away viciously, the headphones falling the the ground and pulled out a gun from her inside jacket pocket, causing Mao's eyes to widen in shock. "I should have done this a long long time ago." she growled coldly.

A gunshot burst through the silence of Clovis Land.

* * *

After getting the call, Lelouch immediately runs off towards Tokyo Tower. He was inside of the main antenna to get connected to somewhere in Clovisland. His mind was hoping that he makes it in time. He plugs his computer to the main power grid and rerouted the camera feeds to himself.

 _She comes and goes like the wind._ He thought about Amy. _I can't read her, yet I can't fathom how such a twisted girl thinks._ He gritted his teeth with annoyance of the risk for both of them.

"Idiot."

* * *

C.C shook and falls to the ground with her left shoulder bleeding from the gunshot from Mao. He stood over her, grinning, with his handgun pointing at her.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't pull the trigger!" he beamed, indicating to himself. "That's 'cause you really love me, C.C!" he announced. Soon, he burst into laughter, clapping again madly. C.C clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing, holding to her injured arm.

"No, you're wrong! I was just using you right from the start!" she shouted. Mao stopped laughing, turning to her again.

"What are you saying?" he inquired, lifting his gun higher. "You shouldn't tell lies like that! You really shouldn't!" He shot again, hitting her left arm again. C.C gasped in pain, collapsing against the ground, shakily holding her useless arm now. "Lies are very, very wicked!" he exclaimed. "Wicked lies!" He shot her right arm, and then both her legs. She screamed in pain, feeling as though she was being stabbed with fire on a stick into her soft flesh of her skin. Her limbs are now useless, unable to move an inch due to the pain. She could only stare up at Mao helplessly.

"Don't worry..." Mao soothed. He repeatedly shot at her limbs, ignoring her cries of pain. "I understand..." he stared at her for a moment, stopping his shooting. "C.C, you must listen to me." he smiled, "I've build a big brand-new house in Australia, a very quiet, white, immaculate special house." his face showed a blissful expression like he's dreaming of the both of them, alone. C.C blinked back the tears and turned her head to face him. "But to get to Australia, you'll need to take in airplane and there isn't very much room." he sighed regretfully. He moved to the left, "And you're a little too big to take on a plane." C.C felt her heart pick up, as he reached behind a wall. "So that's why..." C.C's eyes widened in horror. Mao brandishes a large chainsaw, realization dawns to what will happen to her.

"I'm going to make you compact!" he declared. C.C tried to move, desperately, but the pain in her limbs prevents her from ever moving even though she can't die. "It'll only take a minute!" he laughed, lunging at a sign's post, the chainsaw sawing through it as though it were paper.

"Is this your revenge? You're punishing me?" C.C asked almost pleadingly, her eyes taking in the madman she had created. He turned, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not at all!" He moved forward determinately, "I'm just trying to show you my gratitude." C.C stared at him, knowing that she can't die, but this will hurt like hell. She froze at the sound of a familiar voice, echoing from the speakers.

"So this is the place that you picked." The cynical voice of Lelouch drifted into her senses. Their eyes widened at the sight of seeing Lelouch on the massive television set beside them, standing amusingly on the screen in front of Tokyo Tower. "A place where there'd be no one else's thought to bother you." he confirmed.

"Lelouch..." Mao growled.

"Your Geass only works within a total maximum range of five hundred meters. It can't reach all the way to Tokyo Tower." Mao laughed as he began applauding him, still clutching onto the chainsaw.

"That's true, that's very true," he cheered, clapping his hand. "But what can you do from such far away?" he smirked, looking at the screen teasingly. "You did a good job with the hacking and all, but what's your next brilliant scheme now? A remote-control attack with some battery-operated toys? " he smirked, throwing his arms out. Lelouch remained calm on the screen, staring at him. "Or were you planning on talking me down with that tongue lashing mouth of yours?" he paused, waiting eagerly or a response, and receiving none other than the silent treatment.

"Ahhh, cat got your tongue? Well, if you want C.C, then you'll just have to come and—"

"Mao, think! You don't believe C.C is her real name, do you? In fact, she never even whispers it to anyone?" Lelouch interrupted his talk, with a small smirk of his own. That sentence has slammed Mao very hard like a hammer and nail to stop him in shock. He never realized that before and he turned to C.C who turned her head away. She didn't want to face his shockng face because she only told her to three people. "But I know it, though. She told me her true name." Lelouch smirked. Mao's eyes widened, disbelief in the fact that she never told him her real name.

"Is that right, C.C? You never told me, ever ever." he whispered, more to himself. "But you told it to him?" His voice sound a lot more pleading. His hand are trembling with shock that C.C never did that before. She never told him her real name. Neither did she acutally told Lelouch her real name instead of what Amy used to call her.

"And you know why?" Lelouch smirked. Mao turned to him in fear, as he announced loudly. "Because C.C. is mine." he said. "I've conquered her in every possible way ."

"No!" he protested. "She doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't!" Mao whined, getting on stage to declare his desire. "She was mine long before she met you!" he screamed, clutching the chainsaw desperately, staring hatefully at the screen, but Lelouch wasn't giving in to his heed.

"I have gained every single thing that is C.C, including the parts of her which _you_ have never seen." C.C blinked in shock and indignance. Mao was taken back, trembling at every word that wants him to break. Mao clenched his jaw. He was full of rage for the prince as he raised the chainsaw.

"Lelouch..." he hissed before he ran at the screen, slashing angrily at the screen. Sparks shoots everywhere. The screen displays comes down after several slashes of his chainsaw. Lelouch's face remained on screen momentarily, apparently amused, like he isn't seeing him slicing around the screen.

"FACE ME! LELOUCH, COME HERE, COME HERE, SO I CAN READ YOU MIND!" Mao screeched. "I SEE THE TRUTH! I SEE WHAT A LIAR YOU ARE! LIAR!" He kept on slashing and slicing the screen with the running chainsaw. Soon, he slowed down as his face disappeared off screen from the damage to the television.

"Mao..." the triumphant voice of Lelouch sounded off from the screen. "You've lost." The screen soon collapsed and Mao stared at the broken screen, a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? I _don't_ care. I'm gonna be with C.C.!" he sneered. Suddenly, he paused for a moment when his ears are starting to echo quickly turning around, searching for noises. Mao started to hear something. A muttering conversation going on. Whispers echoing through his brain and ears.

"Is that you, Lelouch?" he snapped. C.C realized what was happening. He was hearing someone's thoughts. "But you're too far away!" Mao whispered, terrified, "And...there's so many..." Suddenly, from the outskirts of the park, members of the Britannian police, knightmares, and even a helicopter appeared everywhere. C.C's eyes widened as they ran in front of her, surrounding Mao. They're riot shield was up, boxing him at the stage, all handguns are loaded and aimed at Mao.

"ATTENTION KIDNAPPER! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND SURRENDER!" The policemen surrounds Mao, leaving C.C behind the barricade.

"What are they doing here?" Mao gasped

"Remain where you are! Drop out your weapon and raise your hands!" Every one of the policemen have Mao surrounded with riot shields up and the Knightpolice in the center to corner him on stage.

"It's the police. Who contacted them?" Mao inquired shakily, stepping one foot back from him.

The crippled C.C lies there as the police passed her. However, one of the police officer approaches her and kneels to pick her up bridal style. She also picks up her handgun in the floor as she lifts her up. C.C's eyes look up and realized who this police officer was.

"Amy?!" she whispered. Amy smiled as she picked her up, staring at her silently in a Britannian police uniform. "What are you doing here?" she marveled, staring at the woman with surprise in her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked. "I'm rescuing your arse." Amy glanced over her head to the surprised madman standing at the stage with the chainsaw in his hand. Mao stuttered at the sight of Amy, carrying C.C.

"I-It can't be! It can't be you again! It can't just be?" he cried desperately, glancing at the destroyed screen, and back to her in disbelief.

 _Seriously? I've wasted too much his time and he just recorded that beautifully?_ Amy was telepathically communicating to Mao through his Geass, knowing that he was listening against his will.

"Recorded?" he inquired. "But that can't be. I saw him. I saw him, right at the tower."

 _You read my mind_. she thought telepathically speaking through his mind while Mao stared at her in shock. _Lulu has had it with me and decided to make a recorded message to answer your thoughts. Since you can read minds you never resorted to cunning, therefore, this plan would've succeeded if he just assume questions that has the highest probability._

"So, he just predicted the answer?" He questioned as his eyes burned at the disguised Amy, holding on to the handle of the chainsaw even tighter that his fist were turning white. "THAT'S A LIE!" he bellowed, not caring that the police were there in front of him. "Even if the cops get me, I'll be out in a heartbeat!" Mao looked as though he was screaming to no one, talking to himself. This get many of the law enforcement officers to confirm that he's high on drugs, like he had claimed on the phone call. The telepathic voices of every police officers around him sounded like a never ending conversation that kept on echoing through his head over and over again nonstop..

"Shut up!" he snapped, obviously hearing the various thoughts of the police. "Just stop taunting me!" Mao was so fixated in hearing the minds of everyone around him, but the mind reading was so far range that he can't stop hearing thoughts in his head, as the police kept on thinking, making everything like there's a conversation going on. Amy telepathically laughs with joy over his misery from the Geass.

 _You can't stop this Mao. The ongoing talk from all the brains of these mindless thugs will continue and it won't stop until you drop. The more you focus on one thing, the less your concentration is._

"So, the monitor was to distract me?" he clenched his jaw.

 _And presto, a magician never reveals his secrets and you've just got busted. So sorry, but this moment is the moment you end_. she thought with no pity or remorse for what's about to come. C.C's eyes widened when she began to walk away, realizing that his next move was to end Mao for good.

"Wait! If I can just talk to him—"

"How is it my end?!" Mao laughed madly, throwing his arms out. "Listen up, you pigs!" he lifted his chainsaw, pointing at Lelouch, grinning insanely. "See that woman over. She knows the terrorist! She knows—" The police chief, under Lelouch Geass, raised his arm and commenced the attack.

"FIRE!"

Amy shielded C.C, covering her head to her chest as a slaughtering rain of bullets streaks througyh the air, aimed directly at Mao. The bullets pierced everywhere in his body. His chest were full of holes. His limbs were pierced through the flesh with hot metal. The chainsaw in his hand drops to the ground before his body collapsed with a small puddle of blood pooling out of him.

"OH NO!" C.C whispered, her eyes wide when the yelling seized. Mao collapsed from multiple gunshot wounds from both his limbs and chest.

"Z-Zero…" he uttered his last words, reflecting the life he once had before his body collapsed on the ground, bleeding out from the blood loss.

* * *

The police helicopter flew above the sky and towards a helicopter pad with Amy and C.C aboard.

"Sometimes I had to make a kill la kill every once in a while…." she said silently, eyes taking in the glow of the city's skyline. "But he was the exception." They exited out of the helicopter as they moved away from the aircraft and flies off to leave Amy and C.C at the helipad. Amy removes her police hat and pulls her hair pn to let her long auburn hair flew behind her head with a breeze while C.C stares at the city skylines.

"What I want to know is why did you ask him?" C.C asked, wondering about Amy's reason to have Lelouch help her despite the onging feud between them. "There was no hope of him to ever help me even if he wanted to."

"If I were to ask him, then I would've try to be his little mistress." Amy answered. "Plus, I couldn't just use the handicap forever. I have to had some sort of skills to get him to talk." Amy looks down to her nails like she just came from a hair salon.

"But why would you risk yourself for me?" C.C asked.

"Because I like to make a contract with you." C.C turns around with a marveled expression. Amy was offering a hand to her, wanting to mak a deal with her.

"This isn't for my personal gains, or anything." Amy announced softly. "So, please listen to me. The gift you gave him didn't go insane. I'm still sane enough to believe that he could conquer its power, the same way I've conquered what was left of mine, but now I wish to fulfill your desire, Charlie. So please…" C.C then turned away from her to take her eyes off of the woman she nutured and grimaced. She would never understand why is she doing this.

"Amy, tell me." C.C asked suddenly. "Why...Why are you so contempt to make me his? Why are you doing this?" Amy blinked for a moment to reassure one thing.

"Why? Because of a contract." Amy answered honestly "I've made countless contracts after you left me and now I'm making a contract here and now. This time, it's from me to you." C.C looks back at her again and reflect the past. Amy was always ambious. She never stops to make her the way she wanted to be. C.C never once felt loved by anyone when she was a immortal, yet, she never stops to love her not as a mother-figure, or a friend, but as a person. A human being.

"Very well," C.C then smiles at Amy. "I shall accept your contract." And soon, C.C's hand grasps Amy's hands as their fingers tightened around the grip, ensuring their future encounters.

* * *

 **Classes have kicked in again and this reboot is kicking my arse, which is blocking me from getting other types of stories i want to write, but I hoped you enjoy this...**

 **This is getting too long for my to update.**

 **Sometimes, the writer block was indeed a pain. I've read the part of where Mao dies, but the results from the truth about the next part is even going to be a lot more pain. Wish me luck.**

 **And don't forget to follow, review, or comment on what you like to say.**


	22. Chapter 21: Olly Olly Oxen Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt. He makes really good knightmares, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 4th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Port Miura, Area 11**_

 _ **1818 hrs**_

It's been nearly a week since Mao was dealt with. C.C returns to Lelouch after helping her escape the cut and told him about everything that happened at Clovisland. Lelouch theorised that he would've done the same if Amy hadn't called him. Speaking of Amy, he heard no word from her ever since. She hasn't even made her move or show herself, much to his relief.

With that problem settled, he goes back to his usual activities as the leader of the Black Knights. He was just checking up the reports from Port Miura, where Diethard called in to talk about the Black Knights agenda for the day or the week. Kallen's with the Black Knights in a cargo tanker, testing the improved Guren MKII while Diethard made contact with Zero to discuss about their next agenda.

"Yes, that's right. The training for the post-refit Guren Mk-II is proceeding on schedule. Kyoto and the Military District of India have finally come to terms, so we're just waiting for Rakshata and her team to arrive back." Diethard confirmed over the phone. He glanced at the Guren as it practiced movements for the arms.

"So all that's left is to wait for the development team and Rakshata to get here, she's been away on business for the last month, and it'll give you a chance to meet her in person. The members have also been ranked into fourteen tiers and the organization's changeover to a cell-based structure is now 92% complete. We've also had our collaborators infiltrate all the Britannian-owned warehouses in the area, as ordered.

"Our forces and assets are dispersed through 564 points throughout the Kanto block. 32 of our bases have been discovered, 11 of which were dummies. 47 were arrested, but since members level 8 and above are totally covert, there's no way for Britannia to penetrate any further. Also, thanks to Kyoto's backing, there were barely any cases in which average citizens reported out activities to the army or the police."

"And our Britannian Collaborators?" Lelouch finally asked a question from the phone.

"The list of our Britannian Collaborators?" he repeated, clicking onto the file on his computer. "Yes, the group you commissioned, Zero." he glanced up. Inoue grasped his attention, holding up a picture of the famed Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"Oh, and we're still searching for Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords." Diethard informed that the whereabout of Tohdoh is still unknown despied the information that he's being held captive.

"And Reaper? She's still heading the operation on that front?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course. She's confirmed that he's being held in a maximum security prison." Diethard replied, "And she said that we don't find the Four Holy Swords, they will come to us."

* * *

 _ **May 6th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Tokyo International Airport, Area 11**_

 _ **1820 hrs**_

From Tokyo International Airport, Lelouch stood at the front entrance to the gates, escorting C.C to make a delegation visit to the Chinese Federation.

"As wise as ever. Very well then, continue gathering information on this." Lelouch concluded, and with that, Lelouch hung up the phone, glancing at C.C, who stood beside him. She wore a short brunette wig, dark blue suit and glasses, fiddling with her cuffs. She will be representing the Black Knights representative for overseas at the Chinese Federation, hopefully gaining their alliance.

"Are you sure you want me to be the messenger?" she asked discreetly, so no one would think she and Lelouch knew each other. Lelouch peered in the opposite direction, holding the large bag he carried to make it seem he was traveling in the airport too.

"If you look humble, they'll look down on you." he murmured. "That's how it works with the Chinese Federation." She bent over to pick up her on bag.

"I'm nervous. Unlike you, I have a modicum of modesty." she said.

"Yes, that's the attitude you'll need." He turned in the opposite direction fully. "Got your passport?"

"It's well made. It should be good enough." she muttered, straightened up, not facing Lelouch. And with that, they separated. Lelouch heads back to Ashford, while C.C is set to the Chinese Federation Capital. Unnoticed by either of them, someone was already watching. Amy was leaning over the railings, watching them separate. She has this grin on her face that is full of greed and selfish needs to satisfy something that she couldn't wait to try while C.C is out of the picture, for now. As Lelouch walks, he had a flashback to the day when Japan was being invaded.

* * *

 _ **August 24th, 2010 A.T.B.**_

 _ **6 miles to Otsuki, Japan**_

 _ **1249 hrs**_

 _During the time of the invasion, the SUV that was supposed to enroute back to a sanctuary for the Kururugi's was caught in an ambushed by a Britannian platoon squad, causing their SUV to crash, so they're forced to go on to the sanctuary on foot. What's worse was that Lelouch's left leg was soaking red, so it was critical that they have to find a medic or at least a doctor to patch it up because it could be severe._

 _A much younger Dante had a marksman rifle with a scope strapped to his back while he carries Lelouch. Suzaku was given extra supplies in a rucksack backpack, staying by Dante's side. Kimiko had her gym bag that has all the essentials; water, medicine, and other important things for survival while carrying Nunnally on her back because they lost her wheelchair from the crash. The heat was unbearable from the sun. The air was thick and awfully bad for the smell of the corpses that's tearing their nostrils. Dirt and dust covers their clothes and skin, staining them with the earth. Sweat ran down from their foreheads. Their feet drags on the ground. They felt like they've been walking for a long time._

 _None of them spoke for yards or who knows how long. Nunnally wasn't aware of the condition that Lelouch was in. He had a cut that goes across the shin area of the left leg that Dante had to perform sutures to seal the wound and took nearly all of their bandages to close off the blood. He would've already been dead if it wasn't for Dante, Suzaku, and Kimiko. Despite the wound sealed, he still requires medical attention and all they could do is keep Lelouch healthy and breathing until they can get a medic nearby. It was a very small group; Kimiko in the front while Dante and Suzaku are behind her._

 _"Where are we going?" a young Nunnally spoke softly from Kimiko's back. "Are we getting moved to another place again?"_

 _"It's one of Suzaku's home..." the young Kimiko replied. "This time, it's the main home."_

 _The group's been walking in a burned ruins of what remains of a suburban area that was turned into a barren wasteland from the war. All the kids, minus Nunnally, grimaced that the scene was terrible, even for the little girl she's carrying. It's a good thing Nunnally was blind. Kimiko doesn't want a young girl like her see the horrors of war. Dante remains unfazed, used to seeing something like this before while Suzaku sadly turned to the side where a dead woman lay under the dried blood, holding her dead baby. He unconsciously held onto the straps of his backpack even tighter. Suzaku stopped walking to bear the destruction of everything. The corpses of men, women, and children surrounding them._

 _"Keep on walking...Suzaku." Dante spoke. Suzaku glanced over his shoulder to the blond soldier._

 _"But..." Suzaku tried to argue, but he couldn't find words in the devastation._

 _"Keep walking." Dante added, stronger this time. He looks down at Lelouch, who was breathing unease. "Lelouch doesn't have a lot of time, so we have to keep on going." he said lowly, so that Nunnally doesn't hear._

 _"Where are we? It smells really bad here." Nunnally lifted her head in curiosity. The odor from the bodies and the dead smelled the air like rotten fish in a sewage tunnel with a horrid scent that makes their nostrils feel tight from the inside._

 _"We're just going by a landfill, right, you guys?" Kimiko stopped and turned to look at Suzaku, who had stopped walking. His faces had tears dripping down on his cheeks. Kimiko halted to see how the boy was crying over something he had seen in wars. First was death, then there was his friend who's injured. This was enough even to break him._

 _"What's wrong Suzaku?" Nunnally spoke as Kimiko carried her over to him. Dante paused and watched from a few steps. Lelouch opened his eyes a bit to see the light that blinds him, but the scene was unfolding where Kimiko held on to his sister, approaching to the crying Suzaku._

 _"I.. I.. " Suzaku choked, still trying to be strong. he couldn't stop himself from feeling all the dead. He suddenly looked up, feeling a hand stroking his cheek. "Nunnally?"_

 _"My mother taught me that a warm touch is good for tears. Do you think it's true?" the young Britannian princess smiled gently. All the sadness in Suzaku fades as her smile lifts his hope to be strong for her._

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Lelouch woke up shortly after having some flashbacks when he was injured. He didn't wanted to die at a young age while Nunnally was blinded and crippled.

 _I will, get through this_. he thought determinedly, reminding himself that this is all for Nunnally.

* * *

Kimiko was having the same thought back at her apartment building, leaning against the wall with her back and sitting on her bed.

* * *

Suzaku was on the same term, as he leans back against the walls of his knightmare transport.

* * *

 _ **May 5th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **0732 hrs**_

The next morning came by like any other day for the students. The school bell had already started to ring. The students were slowly walking over to their homeroom in a crowd. Suzaku entered the school grounds. He had been up a good portion of the night, slightly haunted from his examination. He shook his head, determined to rid himself of those thoughts. Glancing upwards, a smile rose when saw a perfect diversion, he began running towards it, waving at Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch!" he called. Lelouch turned saw Suzaku, who paused before him, smiling happily at the sight of his often missing friend. "What's up? Y'know, we're gonna hold you back, if you don't start coming to class."

"I could say the same about you right?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku stopped in front of him.

"You're one to talk." Suzaku shrugged, explained with a sigh, "I have work to do. It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately." Lelouch raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Hey, I thought you were in engineering?" Lelouch inquired in confusion as he looked at Suzaku. Suzaku moved a hand to his head, needing a quick excuse.

"Uh.. " Suzaku stammered for an answer, "We're short handed, so they moved me around." Lelouch did not glance away from him, searching for signs of a lie. Suzaku remained calm, hiding his quickening pulse expertly.

"Hm...still, how about dropping by for dinner more often?" Lelouch finally suggested with a smile. "Nunnally misses you. Are you free this evening?" Suzaku smiled, nodded eagerly.

"Tonight would be great!" he shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "But, are you sure? I don't want to bother-"

Before Suzaku could finish, he was interrupted when he was nearly run over by Rivalz's motor bike, jumping aside just in time to avoid it. Rivalz leaped out and by the look on his face, he looks like he's going to pee.

"Lelouch!" he cried, throwing his arms out at a stunned Lelouch.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked calmly to the freaked out Rivalz. He raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"I heard that the President's out doing a blind date thing again!" he wailed, his eyes wide as though he had been stabbed.

"Yeah, today." Lelouch answered indifferently.

"TODAY!?" Rivalz bellowed, grabbing Lelouch by his collar desperately, "Why didn't you tell me about it?!" Lelouch backed up in surprise as he stared at his friend.

"Cause it'd make you cry." Lelouch answered simply, trying and failing to remove Rivalz's hands from his collar.

"Boys don't cry!" Rivalz argued.

"It's okay.. " Suzaku sighed, "I didn't know about it either.. " Rivalz turned over with his fist balled, and passion in his eyes. "Don't give me your emo routine!"

"Emo?" Suzaku asked in bewilderment.

"Well, I guess compassion and honesty is not in fashion these days." Lelouch said as he stepped to the side then turned to face Suzaku. "So, anyways. Are we on for dinner tonight with Nunnally?" he asked.

"Sure." Suzaku replied. Lelouch then turned and rushed off in the direction of the clubhouse.

"What about school?" Suzaku shouted after him.

"Oh right! Don't worry!" Lelouch stopped immediately and turned to look at him with a smile, "I'll be right back! I'm just gonna go tell her about it, but I have a surprise for you!"

Rivalz bent over in a depressing state where he couldn't stand anymore. "My life's over and he's worried about dinner." he sniffed.

* * *

Nunnally finished another origami crane. Over weeks, since Kimiko and Sayako showed her how to fold these, she determines to make a thousand paper cranes to earn a wish. However, she would always pause for a snide thought entered her mind.

She remembered how stressed and withdrawn Lelouch had seemed lately. Kimiko hardly visits because of her tight scheduling problems. She hoped for Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kimiko to come together again just like the good days when they were in exiled. She heard the door hiss automatically open.

"Is that you, Sayoko?" she called, turning to the door, hearing the footsteps enter the room. "I thought I didn't have class until second period."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we have plenty of time," said a female voice.

* * *

Lelouch entered the dining room, where Nunnally was usually found during her free class. He was excited to invite Suzaku to dinner, and so he goes up to find Nunnally and call Kimiko to come.

"Nunnally!" he called, as the door opens automatically. "Suzaku's gonna-" he paused when he came into an empty room. Empty but for the semi-circle of origami cranes, and in the center was a piece of folded paper with a red rose sticking inside. He takes the paper and unfolds it to read a message that said, " _As any other names just as sweet as the rose, henceforth a treat that goes below_."

Lelouch raise an eyebrow when he recited a quote. A short second later, his phone rang several times from within his pocket. Lelouch pulls it out and answers the other line.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Lelouch." Nunnally spoke through the phone. Lelouch's heart picked up.

"Oh, Nunnally! Where are you right now?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm at the office. This new teacher just told me to come with her, so I just went before second period."

"New teacher?" Lelouch asked, unsure of any information about the new teacher.

"Oh, that's right." Nunnally said, "We're having a new teacher because out other teacher is sick today. It was announced to the middle school group, but l really want you to talk to my new teacher. She's way cool." Lelouch could tell that she was very happy to meet this new teacher and that if she made this girl happy, then she must be cool just as Nunnally said she would. "Here. Just say hi." he heard Nunnally shuffling the phone to the teacher. He waited patiently for he new teacher to respond and this was something he wasn't expecting to meet.

"Bonjour, Lelouch!" The familiar voice talks into the receiver made his heart stop. His eyes widen, glancing at the phone with horror.

 _It can't be...Amy?!_ he thought to himself. Lelouch's eyes widen while it sent chills down his spine. He stood stationary locked in a state of shock.

"I've heard a great deal about this student council vice president. I could see why everyone around this school is talking about how the Vice President is so persuasive to be in a position of a council member.

"You have a lovely sister with a bright and promising future. I'm here on a honours program for disabilities, so that she won't let her guard down, right Nunnally?" Amy continued cheerfully. Lelouch shook, turned to the poet, specifically at the handwriting.

* * *

Somewhere close to Ashford , Amy sits in front of Nunnally, who was sipping some tea from the counter while eating some cookies, listening to Amy's conversation with her brother. A large smile was stretched across her face while holding the phone to his ear.

"Oh yes, the principal has arranged a special ed teacher for me." Nunnally smiled while Amy smirked over to the blind wheelchaired girl.

"My name's Mrs. Brewster and I'm a school teacher from France. I came to Ashford on behalf of the international program to take the offer of educating disabled people, especially for Nunnally vi Lamperouge." Amy explained joyfully.

* * *

Lelouch's fists clenched with so much anger that he wants to find Amy and shoot her dead. He peeked out of the curtains with his eyes moving rapidly searching for any sign of Amy in the immediate area.

"So, you're here for the special-ed program, right?" he asked, trying to act casually as he hurries to the principal's office, where they were supposedly be.

* * *

"Of course." A smirk flashed across Amy's face while standing up. "I was wondering if you and your sister could have lunch with me, there's no need to waste precious time like, maybe, a couple hours, so why not I call you back at lunch?"

"Oh um…" Lelouch thought of ways to make excuses so that he could find his sister.

"You know, Lulu, there's a special game like to play when I was a kid. My mother, Charlie used to play this with my toys." She laughed. "What a quandary! A quagmire!" Amy laughed. "Oh, there's the door, better get the principal to introduce me to your sister, so ~Bye-bye."

* * *

"No wait!" Lelouch, desperately pleading with the woman but he interrupted when she hung up the phone, leaving a panicked Lelouch to sprint as fast as he could to find his sister.

* * *

"A fight? Shirley and Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, as he fed Arthur some cat food with the frail Kallen Kozuki. Rivalz and Nina were both having some pizza from Pizza Hut, while Rivalz revealed the details of the failed relationship between Lelouch and Shirley.

"Right!" he said. "She's pretending she doesn't know him, and the president said we're supposed to play along." Rivalz realized something about the president today. "Ohh, right! What's up with her blind date?!" he whined, getting off fed up with Milly's blind date without him knowing of how he feels towards the blonde president.

"Never mind that. If Shirley and Lelouch are fighting—" Suzaku tried to convince, but Kalen interrupted him, "Leave them alone. It's just a little lover's' spat, that's all." Suzaku turned to Kallen.

"Uh...but you—" Kallen looked down at Arthur with a disapproving look on her face.

"Don't even think that way. I've got nothing to do with him." she said.

"Unless he's already taken the _plunge_ , huh?" Rivalz sneered, lowering his head to his arms on the table with a sneery eye look. Nina was gazing of how Rivalz has this look that is very much perverted to the point where it would go _down there_...

"The plunge?" Nina asked nervously, holding a chewed pizza in her hand.

"Well, Lelouch's good with theories, but I never thought he'd be good with the _real thing_."

"Real thing?" Nina's cheeks grew a bit red with ever hint of how Lelouch can be persuasive to even go as far as that.

"I mean he doesn't have _experience_."

"Experience?!" Nina squeaked, as her cheeks grew more red. Then, a short cry from Suzaku got to their attention to see Arthur biting Suzaku's thumb.

"What's the matter?" Kallen inquired. "Don't you like your food?"

"Arthur, why do you always do this?!" Suzaku groaned, wondering of this is how the cat hates him or a show of appreciation. That's where Lelouch burst into the room, glancing around wildly.

"Hey there, Lelouch!" Rivalz grinned, waving at him casually. Lelouch paid him no heed. The quick eyes of Suzaku beam over noticing a panicked look on his face.

"What happened to class?" Suzaku asked. He paused when he noticed of how anxious Lelouch was. His figure was showing the anxiety of something that's been bothering him.

"Sorry..." he muttered, glancing at his watch, hoping that he still has time. "Oh, and I'll talk to you later about dinner." he added to Suzaku. He did not reply before he ran from the room.

"Do you think he's gambling again, Arthur?" Kallen asked, lifting Arthur.

Suzaku must be thinking that there was something wrong with Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch was checking through the principal's office computer about the school staff and teachers. He scrolls down through the list of where the teachers are employed. He knows these teachers since he had them for almost three years, but he has to look up on 'Brewster'. He put on a headset to listen to the phone whenever she calls back.

 _Amy has Nunnally, but she isn't using her to threaten me._ He thought. Lelouch was slightly relieved that Nunnally isn't a hostage, but Lelouch remains concern that Amy is very close. _That's a breather I could take, however, she knows her now and she knew that if I contact the Black Knights of any authorities, then that would endanger Nunnally._ Lelouch reads the names of every staff in the list until he found the surname on one teacher; Helena Léan Brewster. He immediately clicks the name and everything about the teacher pops up with the exact picture of Amy. He reads about the false background about Amy being a private teacher from France. When he finished reading about the impostor teacher, he shuts the computer down and leaves to fiddle the evidences.

 _She has to be within the facility. There's no way she could've moved Nunnally without threatening her or persuading her to do so. This woman's clever than I thought. Bypassing security, hacking the school system, and finding my dorm room number. Who the hell is she? She can't be some homicidal bitch like Mao. Could she be using Nunnally to get to me?_ As Lelouch was investigating the school, he had deep thoughts about Amy before and now. She wasn't this cunning unless she was doing something like this for fun or for some other purpose.

 _No, she's couldn't. She's being manipulative. She charms her victims to submission and does this for fun. How twisted could she be?_

Lelouch was then standing at the window by the stairs to watch for any signs of Nunnally or Amy. He puzzled the pieces of Amy. She was able to get close to Nunnally, but she isn't threatening her life for his. The only evidence of her game was the poet in his hands.

"Lelouch?" Lelouch was broken out of his thoughts. Suzaku approached him, full of concern. Lelouch jumped slightly and tried to hide the poet, only to drop it in his startled state. He reached down to pick it up, but Suzaku had already picked it up.

"What's this?" he inquired before reciting the poet. "As any other names just as sweet as the rose, henceforth a treat that goes below?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow when he read this weird poem. He looked at Lelouch suspiciously.

"It's was a poet from Nunnally." He smiled sheepishly. "She forgotten it during class."

"But this isn't Nunnally's handwriting." he pointed out. Suzaku knows her handwriting and she doesn't write because of the blindness. Lelouch sighed, forcing him to be honest.

"Of course not." he said. "It's from someone else's."

"You were sick and worried back at the Council Room. Did something happened?" Suzaku concluded. Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"It's Nunnally. She's missing and I couldn't find her anywhere." Lelouch revealed.

"She's missing?" Suzaku whispered, fists clenching in anger. A feeling of absolute disgust could be seen in his eyes. "What happened?" Suzaku asked, walking beside Lelouch as they searched the school halls. As they walked, Lelouch explained everything about 'Helena Léan Brewster', a false teacher who knows about him and Nunnally.

"Did she kidnapped Nunnally?" Suzaku asked. "It can't be a Britannian or someone from the royal family?" he assumed, but Lelouch shook his head.

"No, this has nothing to do with the bloodline." Lelouch replied, walking beside him. "Just a stalker who can't stop following me." He glanced at Suzaku with his eyes.

"Wow, Lelouch." Suzaku commented. "I know that you were the school's eyes on person, but I never knew you have outsiders."

"Not really." Lelouch argued.

"Has she been threatening you?" Suzaku's tone sounded grim.

"I'm not quite sure to be exact." Lelouch said. "She doesn't seemed to be using Nunnally as a bargain, but the investigation could reveal who we are." They exited the building, telling Suzaku unofficially, so he wouldn't think she knew who he was, in case he knew who they were. "She found out of my secret identity and that's why, I can't go to the army or the police."

"What about Kimiko?" Suzaku asked, making Lelouch look back to him. "Does she know about this?"

"No," said Lelouch. "I can't tell her about Helena. If she know, then she'll freak and then I'll freak."

"Then there's no choice." Suzaku spoke. "We'll have to do it on our own.. " Lelouch nodded in agreement. "Er.. Lelouch, this isn't about you gambling though is—" Suzaku began.

"This has nothing to do with that." Lelouch interrupted.

"Ok..do you have any leads?"

"Just this poet and I know that she's somewhere very close." They searched outside on the school grounds for clues. Lelouch knelt down, attaching his phone to his ear again. "As any other names just as sweet as the rose, henceforth a treat that goes below." he recited the same sentence that makes him think of the clues.

"That goes….below?" Suzaku repeated, deep in thought. Then he thought of one other place where the school has a room that goes below.

"The underground systems!" he gasped.

They sprint back to where the entrance should be. They stand in front of the elevator that would bring them underground. Lelouch reached the data pad for the schools circulation system access elevator. He looked around quickly, and his hands moved quickly on the pad. The buttons flashed red as the monitor above showed the code bring overwritten quickly.

Moments later, Lelouch inserts a keycard into the reader, and presses a sequence of keys only for it to reject.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku looked over Lelouch's shoulder while he put in another series of buttons.

"Damn. She's changed the codes. We'll have to hack into the system." Suzaku's eyes widen while Lelouch continues to fiddle. He opens a small panel underneath the pad, and presses a shredded wire against the locking mechanism.

"But...isn't that's against school rules." Suzaku tried to argue half heartedly as Lelouch was already typing in a code into the system.

"I'll change it back later." Lelouch replied, making Suzaku look at him uncertainly.

"Then let me do it." A beep sounded off, indicating that the code was accepted and the elevator doors hissed open, and Lelouch stood again.

"Too late. Already did it." said Lelouch, entering the elevator doors.

"That was fast..." Suzaku commented.

When the boys entered the elevator, they saw another folded paper taped to the end of the wall with another red rose. Lelouch yanked the paper note and opened what it saids.

" _But so beyond lies are the brave, and thus tides the deeply waves._ " Lelouch recited the next quote that holds the next clue to finding his sister.

"So beyond lies the brave?" Suzaku inquired. "Is this woman making things up?"

"She probably did. I'm guessing that it could be the circulation system." Lelouch assumed. Lelouch selects the one floor that has the 'waves'. The elevator started to move into the bowels of the school to the circulatory system for the water supply. Lelouch stared at the map while walking to the side of the door.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Suzaku asked, recalling the moment where Lelouch overrides the security passcode.

"The Student Council takes care of part of the system." Lelouch shrugged.

"Lelouch, you've used this to sneak out before, haven't you?" Suzaku asked quietly. Lelouch sighed as he answered, "Yes. Once in awhile." Suzaku gave a small nod while pulling out a small pocket mirror from his pocket.

"Why do you carry that around?" Lelouch looked at him with a strange look. "It's always useful to have a mirror with you." The doors opened, and quickly Suzaku slowly moved the mirror around the corner.

The reflection shows a view of the machine gun sentry affixed to the rooftop camera of the hallway was in full sight. "The door's guarded." Suzaku revealed. "There's a machine gun linked to the security camera. The lag on these systems is tight: 0.05 seconds." Lelouch looked over with a disheartened look. "That means we can't access it this way. We'll head back up and disable the-" Suzaku suddenly sprinted out the door and charge straight towards the sentry gun.

Before Lelouch could stop Suzaku, he rushed around the corner and ran full speed down the corridor. The machine cannon started to immediately fire with its sensor unit following Suzaku's rapid movements. The angle of the cannon gets stuck and barely misses Suzaku while he wall runs off the nearby wall, and quickly kicks the device shorting out the sensor, and breaking the pole keeping it on the ceiling. Suzaku lands in a crouched position while Lelouch simply stares in shock at the sheer ability.

Lelouch hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, staring at Suzaku. "You reckless idiot!" Lelouch whispered with a chuckle.

"Let's go. Nunnally's waiting for us." he said urgently. Lelouch ran slightly behind Suzaku, entering a room where the water pump system is rushing down to the school. It was dark and a bit of green light from the ceiling. The waterfall showers from behind. Lelouch doesn't know how or what to make out, but from what he and Suzaku were seeing; Amy was having some pizza with Nunnally. Some soda were placed and two boxes of Pizza Hut were placed on top while they eat.

"And then, I was all like…'How on the brick's name of king would you be saying some like that?!', and then I was like, 'Nah, I just like the goatee with a goat to the tree." Amy joked, while holding a slice of pizza on her hand. Nunnally had one in her hands too, as she giggled amusingly like a child laughing at the bad joke for grown-ups.

"Did you literally give the goat a goatee?" she asked, making Amy laugh even harder.

"Of course not!" she marveled. "All I did was shave the goat's front to form goatee. I swear I couldn't stop laughing after that." the females laughed like what all girls would do in their spare social time, making Lelouch and Suzaku confused. Suzaku had one eyebrow raised while Lelouch looked skeptical to see how did Amy managed to bring his sister down to the most isolated place in Ashford for lunch.

"Oh, Lulu, Suzaku, I was wondering when you were going to show up, lunch is almost over." Amy turned her attention towards two boys in front of them.

"Lelouch? Suzaku? Is that you?" Nunnally called.

"Uh, yeah Nunnally, we're here." said Lelouch, acting like his usual self. "Sorry if we're late, but I wasn't sure of how or where we would meet for a lunch session." Amy chewed her food while she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, what were you doing? Playing hide and seek?" she joked, but Lelouch saw that as a insult for making him and Suzaku research everywhere trying to find them.

"Anyways, um. Miss…" Suzaku began, but Amy interrupted him with an introduction, "Helena, Helena Léan Brewster, but here, you call me, Mrs. Brewster."

"Right, um, Miss Brewster, just a quick question?" Suzaku asked cautiously. "How did you found this place and why are you and Nunnally having lunch here."

"Oh, you would not believe the pain I had to go through just to find the right waterfall and the right temperature for a school lunch." Amy complained, flicking her unfinished pizza crust on her plate, wiping her hands with her napkin. "I mean, the teacher's lounge was alright, but for me, I like to get to know about the student with a disability and obviously I'm going to be seeing her more often, so Nunnally and I just grab something to eat when I asked her if she ate her breakfast and she said, 'Well, I have ate just a little.' I mean, come on, Lulu, can't you be a better chef?" From where this was going on, Lelouch would've sworn that Amy is teasing him to look angrily at her for making another insult of how he takes care of his sister.

"Well, aren't you all going to have some lunch, it'll be over soon and I'm on a tight schedule." Amy wondered. "Come, sit. We've got plenty of lunch to go around." As much as he hates to admit it, Lelouch hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so he just go with the flow and joins them. The boys remained careful about the woman for anything that would endanger them or Nunnally. Suzaku takes a seat besides Nunnally while Lelouch takes a seat besides Amy. She was looking a bit dreamily at him as if she has a crush on him.

"So, Miss Brewster, um what's it like to be a teacher?" Lelouch asked awkwardly, as he takes a slice of pizza. He was asking her a question that had to do with her infiltration posing as Nunnally's teacher

"Well…" Amy pondered her head to come up with ways of making the conversation gullible, but more serious to the boys and not to Nunnally. "When I was in France, it was no different from the education system between two countries, I mean, the people here are more excited to make living as there was in Europe." she continued. "I've been in all sort of programs countries like the European Foundation, the Chinese Degree, and even the Britannian Scholarship, but you know, the third world war was at its peak and fixed various sides cost billions trying to fund their human development."

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from a teacher." said Suzaku curiously, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Sometimes, it's important to know that the world from a better view than radio or screen." Amy added. "Surely, you're taking economics or political science."

"No, I'm… an officer in the engineering corps." Suzaku replied.

"Oh really?" Amy asked intriguingly. "So, you're a military cadet? Well, I know an officer who used to be in the armed forces too. He was a former Britannian spec-ops dude who has a very good marksman. You could not believe how good he is. He can fire over five hundred miles with precise accuracy, that's like, forever huh?"

While Amy was blabbering about the education funds, Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other. From what Amy was talking about, Lelouch was cynical about her lies, remaining dubious.

"Yeah, …" Suzaku sighed, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Lelouch shrugged that said, 'Just go along' before he placed the pizza on his plate.

"So, what are you plan on doing today?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh right now, Nunnally is my student wing to teach, so to ensure of her success, I've been requested to take a exemplary lunch relieve due to some cholesterol issues, doctor's orders." Amy makes up about her medical history that doesn't fit into her background history Lelouch has read. "But for today, I'm being a substitute special eds program teacher for the current one who is ill, and i just find it hard to believe that she is someone's little sister, my isn't she such a cutie?" Amy gestured to Nunnally. She paused and her cheeks makes a flush shade of red after her comment.

"Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me." Nunnally giggled. Lelouch's mouth twitched to find how this was so easy to manipulate her into believing that she is her teacher and not a homicidal crazy stalker.

"Oh, pardon me, but I think I forget the napkins, Miss Brewster, would you like to help me go get some." Lelouch comes up with the excuse to separate Amy from Nunnally, but she instead holds another set in her hand.

"That's alright, Lelouch, I've got some right here." said Amy, holding out a napkin to him. His right eye twitched in annoyances.

 _Damn, this woman's hellish annoying._ He cursed in his head, resenting every possible flaws this woman has for him. _She's even harder to get rid of than Mao._ He watched the conversation between Amy and Suzaku, exchanging words about penguins and the Arctic. _I just hope Kimiko doesn't know about this._

* * *

 _ **May 5th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1211 hrs**_

While Lelouch was making his business with Amy, Kimiko on the other hand was making a short visit to the two executive rulers of Area 11.

She comes across the two girls on a small hill to the pillars. Cornelia was laying on her younger sister's lap while Euphemia was sitting.

"We haven't spent time together like this in so long..." Cornelia sighed blissfully, laying her head on Euphemia's lap in the grass in the gardens on the palace roof. "There have been too many unexpected delays since I came to Area 11..." she grinned, reaching up and pinching Euphemia's waist, earning a high pitched squeal from her sister.

"You're getting fat after all that paperwork?" she smirked playfully. "Oh, sis!" Euphemia cried out. Cornelia laughed as she rolled onto her stomach, facing Euphemia, acting like a child. Euphemia glanced around the garden and then she spotted Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" she waved at her. "Kimiko, over here!"

"Hey, Euphie." Kimiko smiled, waving back to her. "Hello, Cornelia." she said as she walks up towards them. "Getting worked up, haven't you?" she asked Cornelia nodded, having to deal with so many paperworks and other details as the Viceroy.

"You have know idea." said Cornelia, rolling her eyes. Cornelia notice of how tired she looked. Her hair was a bit messy and her bags under the eyes seemed to grow more darker. "You alright, Kimiko, you seemed drowsy?"

"Oh, it's fine, nothing really?" Kimiko excused her state of exhaustion. "Just been working a lot trying to find Zero." Cornelia nodded, looking down at the grass.

"Yes, it been a very long journey trying to find the murderer." she sighed. Euphemia and Kimiko sees how sombering Cornelia is, thinking to the day of where her two siblings were banished and send to the land of the rising sun.

"I understand how must've felt for your brother and sister, I'm sorry." said Kimiko, bowing her head to the princess.

"Say, doesn't this garden look like the one in Lady Marianne's Villa?" Euphemia asked suddenly, getting their attentions to face the garden they're in. Cornelia sat up again, glancing around with a small smile.

"It really does, doesn't it?" she agreed softly, seeing the same flower arrangements like the one at Aries Palace.

"Aries Villa?" Kimiko inquired.

"It's a garden that was on top of the capital palace back when we were just kids." Euphemia pointed out. "I hear that Clovis had it built."

"I'm surprised he liked it so much, seeing how he was always fighting with Lelouch when he was there." Kimiko turned to Cornelia with surprised to mention her younger brother, unaware to both of them that Lelouch and Nunnally were under her care.

"Clovis had a rival?" she asked, pretending to go along with their past.

"Yeah," Euphemia nodded. "Lelouch and Clovis were rivals, that's all." Cornelia nodded in agreement.

"They were so different in age." she added.

"But, there was a painting of Lelouch in the artwork Clovis left behind." she pointed out. Cornelia smiled softly. Memories of her little brother flowed through her mind.

"Really..." she smiled, glancing off the roof, into the Settlement, and seeing part of the Ghetto. "We need to stabilize this area and capture Zero fast...to avenge Clovis, as well as Lelouch and Nunnally." Silence descended upon them. "This land has taken the lives of three of our siblings. It's soaked in our family's blood."

The three girls stay silent to let the treatment to go on, thinking of what the siblings were used to be before the war torn them apart. Kimiko was aware of how she reacted to the incident of where the two siblings were pronounced dead when Britannia invaded. She wouldn't imagine if they found out that the siblings are alive and that they've taken the role as students.

Their silent treatment was cut short when Kimiko's phone rings. Kimiko wasn't expecting to have a call from the Britannian Special Activities Division just yet, as she turned to the girls.

"Please, excuse me, your highnesses." she excused herself before walking to somewhere out of their hearing reach. Alone, she taps her phone to call back whoever was calling her.

"Hello?" she asked, waiting for the responder to call back. There was a pause when the speaker was making a report, but this report's got her eyes to become shocked.

* * *

 _ **May 5th, 2017 a.t.b**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1234 hrs**_

Lunch period is almost over and the entire group was getting ready to leave the underground system to be back on the surface in time for class, Suzaku and Lelouch recovered the plates while Nunnally holds the remaining soda from their drinks. Amy stacked the chairs together and she picked up a box that was sitting behind her the entire time.

"Well, that was a good lunch, maybe we should have one together some time when Nunnally is a freshman." Amy commented, as she bumped her shoulder at Lelouch. "Or maybe why not I buy you some smoothies after school, huh?" Lelouch chuckled nervously and scoots away from Amy.

"Thanks, but I can't, I have cholesterol too, and on top of that, I don't think we should _ever_ have these session again, Miss Brewster." Lelouch said casually, but he's actually warning her of the consequences if she doesn't leave the school and him alone. "I mean, school policies. I can't have lunch with a teacher like you gorgeous."

"Oh, sorry, I had a fight with my ex-boyfriend that just thinking of him make me so...so... _peeved!"_ Amy gasped when she realized that she shouldn't let something like that got the hold of her and closed her mouth with both hands, knowing that Nunnally might listen to that improper word for irritation.

"Right, so you had a fight, I know what that was like, but there are other fishes in the sea that you could catch, just, not the ones under the consented age." said Lelouch.

"Like you and Shirley?" Suzaku joked, causing Lelouch to turn sharply at him.

"It's not like that, its—"

"Complicated." Amy finished. "We get it. So...much drama."

The boys followed the girls out of sprinkler system room and head towards the elevator to make sure that Nunnally comes back to the classroom safe and sound. Suzaku was being more cautious about this woman, believing the idea of being a stalker to place herself in the open where he could arrest her if she makes any hasty moves.

Lelouch remained at Nunnally's side, pushing her wheelchair like any other while Amy takes the bottles of soda. She remained happy as the elevator takes them back to the surface of the school. The doors opened and Suzaku pushes Nunnally's wheelchair out to find her class away from the perfidy.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, would you please be a dearest and help me with something?" Amy requested. "Nunnally can go back with Sayako here and you can go back to class after this. Is that okay?" Amy asked politely, gazing her brown eyes at his purple iris. The boys looked back to find the Japanese maid standing behind them.

"Uh. Sure." was all Lelouch replied. Sayako bowed before Lelouch smiled, significantly using this to exploit her intentions and check her advances with Suzaku by his side.

"Bye Mrs. Brewster." Nunnally waved back at Amy. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled a farewell to Amy. She waves back at her with the same happiness that she gives every day.

"Bye Miss Lamperouge, stay safe and be learning new things." she said. Amy and Nunnally waves back at each other before Sayako takes her away from her so that Lelouch could finish her.

"Why not we go somewhere private, maybe a three way chat, if you like?" said Amy as she starts walking down the hallway with Lelouch and Suzaku. He narrowed his eyes at her, not leaving her figure out of his sight. He felt that Amy has gone too far to get here. Trespassing into a private institution, and attempted to kidnap Nunnally, that was the strike three and he was going to call her out.

"I know what it's like to have someone who couldn't move. I had this one kid who had to undergo medical treatment for cancer."

"I wouldn't want to imagine that." Lelouch murmured before he asked her a question. "But why are you here? To torture me in finding my sister after you kidnapped?"

"Oh please Lulu." Amy dismissed, waving her hand like that wasn't her style. "She was in class by the time you check on her periods. She wasn't even there because I called her for a special session."

"Which session is it?"

"Signs and braille lessons." Amy replied. Lelouch lifts one eyebrow if she was joking, which she isn't. "Don't get so fed up with that whole threatening hostage thing if I like games, you gotta chill and just relax a bit." she sighed. "Man, you're no fun than the military cadet here or my mother-figure. I don't get her."

"And neither do I." Lelouch murmured lowly. "And where are we going?" he asked about their location considering that Amy's leading her outside of the courtyard.

"To make some prayers." Amy replied.

From where she was leading him to the miniature chapel used for religious events and purposes. Lelouch would never thought that's the would be going to the place where he only comes to give his prayers to the dead.

"Why here?" Suzaku asked.

"Just because." Amy shrugged. "But it's nothing much, just a feeling." Amy paused as she opens the doors to the chapel. She gestured her hand to indicate the boys to enter with her. Lelouch knows that being alone with her would make the situation a lot tougher than it was if she hadn't played her like a fool.

 _Now what? What's she got planned for me next?_ he thought. _Is she luring me into a trap? What's her game?_ Lelouch takes one glance over his shoulder to make sure that Suzaku is besides him in case if things go horribly wrong for the both of them.

 _Homicidal bitch._ Lelouch takes a step forward to walk past her, entering the church with Suzaku following by, and Amy closing the door behind them. Lelouch looks around to find anything suspicious about her or her motive. He examined the room from the chairs to the cross, seeing if she installed camera or some kind of a machinery that would get him.

"How would I know that you didn't set me up?" he asked.

"If it were a trap, then you two would've been dead." Amy replied. She walked past him and heads to the center of the Cross. The light from the outside flickers the inside of the holy building as she comes to the table that is like a cube and sat on it, facing Lelouch with her more feminine side. "But then again, I would've subdue you into submission."

"Mrs Helen Lean Brewster, I never get to properly introduce myself, but I am—"

"Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. Former member of the Eleventh Corps Division before being promoted by yours truly and enlisted in the Special Engineering Corps of Britannia. Assigned to be a pilot for future generations of knightmare frames, I get it, you're not a military cadet, but a enlisted ranked naive boy with a social problems." Amy revealed his business and his military occupation specialty.

Suzaku was utterly speechless after she revealed his secret work. Lelouch wasn't surprised about this, but he was a bit shock that she actually looked up to his profile since she already knew who he is and Nunnally.

"How did you—"

"What? You think I didn't know that Lelouch is actually the former 17th heir to the throne of Britannia and that leaves Nunnally the twelfth princess of the throne? What are you? Stupid?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes, knowing that she would do something like this and that caused Suzaku to be even more serious with the information.

"Then I am placing you under arrest for suspicions of corporate espionage activities." Suzaku announced.

"Do you have a arrest warrant?" Amy joked. "Surely, for a military officer like you, Suzaku..." she said. "I need legal rights to see my lawyer." Amy was looking at both Suzaku and Lelouch with shock.

"I'm afraid that a legal attorney won't save you in this case, Mrs Helena." he said coldly. Amy smiled, raising both hands up to make the arrest.

"Alright, you caught me." said Amy. "I'm just a nobody, if that's what you're wondering, I mean, I don't even have a name for myself, I just go by with my designated code name."

"I see now that you go by name names over many life works., Helana Brewster, Amy Ramstein, or is it...Amaryllis Antoinette Ramstein?" Amy turns sharply at Lelouch with so much shock. Lelouch is seeing her face for the first time without the cheerful side, smirking that he hits the spot.

"You were a former French intelligence agent who was disavowed by the French government after finding evidence of weapon deals, blueprints and arms smuggling to third world countries, stolen European secrets, and murdered twenty politicians that had ties to the Britannian homeland.

"When they found out about your activities, you defected from the EU and vanished from public ever since, but that didn't stop you from weaponizing countries to commence attacks that are designed to be a terrorist." Amy was stunned, unable to move for the first time in years when she was listening to the information that was classified.

"But...but that can only be accessed-" Amy spoke in a frightened tone that Lelouch was delighted to hear.

"Through the phone you have." Lelouch recalled of the moment when she used his phone to track Mao at Clovisland. He smirks as he gets closer to where would all his opponents get. He saw how frightened Amy was. Her eyes are wide and her mouth was gaped from the revelation.

"You're bluffing." Amy dismissed.

"Authorization code: 7-X-L-9." Lelouch recited the code. "It has a voice recognition can only be access by your own voice, so I had to record some of our brief conversations when we met. Recalibrate the voice recording to match your vocal waves, and checkmate, I've got your secrets through the office computer and find more about you. Does that sound like a bluff to you?" Amy was speechless after he recited the voice. Her smile was turned to a frown and her eyes are narrowing so hard that it looked like it could be sliting like snake. Suzaku takes a step forward and seized her forearm. Amy didn't protest or argue back to him, realizing that her defeat will be ensured. Of course, she was ready to give up the fight. Suzaku had his tight grip around her arm since he's acting like what a military officer would do if there is a suspect involved in terrorism.

"Hmmm, well played. Well plan." she said, before continuing, "but I always have my own." Amy smirked even more amusing than she ever was before.

"Stop!" he snapped. Suzaku tries to restrain her, but she glares at him straight in the eye.

"Don't touch me, you murderer!"

And with that, the room felt cold. Suzaku's eyes widen while he quickly enters a state of catatonic shock. Both of Lelouch's eyes widened, but Amy narrows her eyes. Suzaku stared in horror, frozen, unable to move his legs.

"You didn't told him, did you?" she pointed out. Lelouch glanced at Amy in surprise. She knew something that made Suzaku froze. She knew something that had to do with his father and Kimiko's family massacre. "Well, allow me to shed some light about your history. Before the incursion, your father called for a do-or-die resistances. Mariko know that Japan doesn't have the resources to fight a superpower continent and do you know what happened?" Amy retorted. "A simple truth; Kimiko murder him in revenge."

"That's not true! She told me that...that my father never knew..." Suzaku tried to defend himself, but he couldn't get words to counter.

"Don't deny it, Suzu, even she knows about this." Amy smirked, enjoying the reaction the she's getting from Suzaku. "Kimiko wanted to hide this from anyone other than you."

"But all the reports said his suicide was a protest against the military action." Lelouch concluded quietly. Amy stared at Lelouch emotionlessly.

"It was all a lie." Amy revealed. Her eyes narrowed even further, keeping her sight on the black haired teen. "You never know this, she killed Genbu because he betrayed Mariko." Suzaku stared at him and Amy desperately.

"I didn't know!" he shouted. "I thought that the Sakoto's wanted to make peace instead of war, but I never knew she was going to stage a coup and I just—"

"Just what? Sit by and watch your fellow country men kill every single man woman and child in that house? Well it explains why you wanted death wish!" she spatted. Suzaku gasped in surprise, loosening his grip on her. "You seek retribution. That's why you're always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death." Amy hits his core like a hammer and Suzaku screamed in terror, falling to his knees, still clinging to Amy's arm, his other dangling to the ground.

"And there's one other thing I forgot to mention." said Amy before she suddenly extends a rod from her sleeve and with one swing, the rod electrocutes his skull, forcing Suzaku to scream in pain before dropping down on the ground unconsciously.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped, but paused when Amy had her gun drawn from her back, aiming the barrel at him. He froze, unsure of what will happen now that he's been caught at gunpoint.

"I always hated the Japanese kamikaze." she commented.

"You bitch!" Lelouch shouted.

"Now…" Amy turned her attention back to the boy who knew about her identity. "Where were we?" she said. Slowly, Amy walks a few paces towards Lelouch. All he does was stand there with his hands up, showing her of how disarmed he was.

"Alright, look, no one else knows about this other than Suzaku and me." said Lelouch, hoping to stall her until help arrives. "I have the data in this flash drive, so there's no need to spill blood in this building or anywhere."

"Oh don't worry." Amy assured. "There's no need for senseless blood staining this religious structure, unless I can seduce you to submission to reveal the location of the drive, and then…" Her gun was inches to his chest, sweating from the inside of his jacket. She could pull the trigger at point blank range and he wasn't aware of which firearm was this handgun she's using.

Lelouch wasn't prepared to face such a physical woman such as her, potentially possessing abilities that could par to Kimiko. Then, that's what his him. He turned his facial expression to even look more afraid than ever, pleading, "Please, don't hurt me! I beg you, I have the drive that holds the secret to your identity, but please, don't hurt Suzaku or me."

Amy raised an eyebrow, looking very suspicious about the way Lelouch is acting. "How can you be sure that you're not trying anything?"

"Because if I were, then you wouldn't be able to be controlling yourself?" asid Lelouch. Amy tilts her head in confusion.

"So, what are you plan on doing next?" she asked. "Aren't you going to try and use your Geass and try to make me commit suicide? Or are you going to blabber your mouth until the shot was pulled?" Amy guessed his motives to try and disarmed her or get to use his Geass to obey his commands. The silence was all that Lelouch had, gaining nothing to trick her.

"Ahhh, so the soundless treatment was all that you're going to give me?" Amy asked, noticing of how Lelouch was giving her the same silent treatment he used on Mao. "Well, there's no need to make the silent treatment if you would just—"

"Amy Ramstein," Lelouch suddenly announced. "Why did you abandoned your real name?" he asked her about her real name and not the current name. "It sounds rather...voluptuous." he commented. Amy looks marveled.

"Um, excuse me, but...what was that?" she asked, astonished of how his nature changed.

"Your name. I find that Amaryllis is a beautiful name. It means 'sparkling' in Greek." Lelouch said calmly. "I admit, for someone who is crazy, a person like you is a plant like that sparkles the entire blossoms that shows its radiant colors." From the corner of Amy's mouth curls to a more alluring smirk that makes her interested at him.

"You like?" she flirted.

"I rather have Amaryllis than Amy." Lelouch flirted back. "It sounds more...civil, if you ask me."

Right on cue, Amy lowers her gun and steps closer towards him. Lelouch doesn't move away, waiting for the right moment to take the pounce. Her face was barely inches from his, breathing her scent of perfumes and makeup.

"Are you talking like this to distract me? Or have you reciprocating your emotions for me?" Amy whispered.

"Why not a bit of both." Lelouch whispered back.

" _Very_ touchy." Amy said.

For what they looked like, they were about to kiss. Mouths closer and their breaths are inches away. Amy felt her grip was loosened a bit, but what does she have to worry about? Just as she was about to lean in, Lelouch suddenly pushed her away from him, dropping her gun, but he catched it, holding the gun like a professional, and aims it directly at her face. Amy was caught by surprise, holding her hands up in shown of her surrender now that he's armed.

"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute!" Amy marveled, holding her hand up to make him stop before he does anything stupid. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing." Lelouch makes one step forward, daring her to make any moves that would kill her. "I've had it with your shenanigans. Ramstein, and this was strike three, so...I guess you're out."

"And you wouldn't have the balls to pull a trigger on a _young_ lady, now would you?" she said, sounding like she's snooty.

"Oh, I'll be gentle, right after I suck that brains out with this here fancy toy." Lelouch threatened.

"You wanna try?" she dared, smirking like it's already a victory.

"Then, let's just see…" His finger moves closer to the trigger, to make her fears go out, but she doesn't seemed to be afraid, even if there was a gun on her head. Just as it was about to pull the trigger—

CLICK!

Lelouch gasped when he pulled the trigger, but there was no gunshot or the hammer to shoot the bullet. He clicked again, but there wasn't any bangs. Lelouch was surprised. Why doesn't the gun shoot?

"Whoa, you're really are stupid, aren't you?" Amy smirked. She held her hand in front of Lelouch, who saw that she had the magazine front the front in her palms.

"Gun's empty." Amy revealed. "And what more," Amy suddenly backflips, kicking the sidearm out of his hand, and into the air—

BANG!

The gun exploded into pieces. Lelouch looks completely shock when the gun actually explodes, a rare phenomenon that no firearms can do.

"The gun doesn't fire because you don't match the biometric, so if you pulled the trigger," Amy gestured her hand to form a pistol and makes herself shot him like she had a gun, "Boom. The gun automatically self-destructs. You're just lucky that I saved you, otherwise, you would've been handicapped like your sister in law."

"Nunnally is not my—" Lelouch gasped, pausing in his mid-sentence. He felt some kind of a sting that came from his back. It was hard like he was being hit by two taser needles. His vision starts to grew blurry, seeing the unrecognizable figure of Amy Ramstein, who stood there while he suddenly drowns further into the abyss and then...black.

Amy just stood there as she watched Lelouch collapsed from the shot that was fired from behind the doors of the chapel. C.C was standing outside the door, apparently back from the negotiations.

"Amy, I didn't think of you as a daughter, but I did loved you once..." she whispered.

"Charlie, I didn't think that you did." Amy welcomes her with a smiley face. C.C walks inside of the chapel to take out the same handgun Amy has, stopping a few inches in front of her. C.C and Amy stared at each other, eye-to-eye, like an adoptive mother and adoptive daughter.

"Lelouch was about to kill you wasn't he?" C.C asked.

"Yep." Amy nodded. "so, I was guessing that you were about to stop him if you wanted to right?" she asked, assuming that she would've killed her if she were to intervene and save her contractor.

"No, I came because—" C.C turns around to find two more people waiting on the other end of the door, "—they're here." Amy turns her gaze at two people who she feared to see if she was caught doing something stupid as this.

"Oh—Kimiko, Dante." Amy gasped, surprised to find them standing at the doorway across from chapel with the unconscious Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Amy." Dante spoke. "What are in sap-asses are you doing here in the school?" he questioned.

"And what happened to Lelouch and Suzaku?" Kimko added, anger toning in her voice.

"Lelouch tried to kill me with my own handgun and obviously he didn't know that it won't lock to his genetic signature, so I kicked his hand to save his life, and Suaku just hit his head on the table." Amy spoke so fast that neither of them wouldn't be this dumb to believe in her.

Kimiko and Dante glanced over to look at each other, knowing that Amy wouldn't be too crazy to get them killed.

"Right…" Dante murmured, rolling his eyes. "Just like that? You had to play those practical jokes, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault." Amy placed both hands behind her head to support her statement. "They were getting on to me, so i had no choice."

"Stop making excuses, Ramstein." Kimiko growled. "The Pit send only Dante and Echo to aid this case, you were supposed to be in St. Petersburg." she surmised her previous mission before she came to Japan.

"I've got that covered." Amy assured.

Kimiko walks ahead, passing the two females, and looks down at the body of Lelouch. She kneels down to take out a tranquilizer bullet that injected him with a knock-out drug for most cases such as this. She throws it to the ground and check for pulse.

"Amy, what did you tell them?" she questioned.

"Nothing much, just the fact that you kill his father." Amy answered, pointing at the unconscious body of Suzaku.

Kimiko felt her skin just turned white, realizing that part of her secret was out in front of her junior. Her teeth clamped together that holds the animosity. She clenched her fist and swung around to hit Amy in the face with such brute force.

"GAH!" Amy cried as she lands on the ground with her cheek turning red after such a hard hit. She moves her jaw if it's broken—which is not—placing one hand under her chin to feel her bones in tact after confronting the strengths of Kimiko Sakoto.

"Yeah...I deserved that." she said plainly while Kimiko looked down at Suzaku.

"It was only for him to know." she said.

"You may see yourself as the girl who loved the outside of her family, but on the inside, you're just the same manipulative monster with a grudge that you never spoke of this." Amy clarified. "And he reminds me of you, only...more young on the good side."

"Gesh, you really screw this up for everyone, don't you?" Dante inquired, walking up besides C.C hold out her hand to grab her and pulled her up. Amy dusted herself before she faced Dante.

"Not that you would noticed." she answered. Dante snorted.

"Charlie, could you get this homicidal bitch out of here before Kimiko finds her fury to take it out on?" Dante requested the immortal witch to move her out of the chapel, which she agrees to do.

"Alright. Alright, I'm goin', I'm going." Amy complained, shrugging her shoulders over the bossy order that Dante gives her. Amy and C.C walks away from the chapel as the doors closed behind them. Neither of them said anything for while, focusing on the bodies of Suzaku and Lelouch, wondering of what to do with them or what to say to them when they regained consciousness.

"So," Kimiko started, "it seems that my junior not only has that girl on his side, but it seems that he may possess some kind of abilities that only you and Amy have, isn't that a polite way of saying that he is a liar?"

"Yes, and there's more…" Kimiko raised an eyebrow when Dante is informing her more news. "The Security Council is requesting you to bringing him in." Kimiko freezed where this was going. Her mind was pondering the exact thought that this would come when the Black Knights are growing and the region is losing to their control. Zero was the eyes and now it's time for her to take Lelouch in.

"Dante, when they wake," Kimiko said suddenly, "I'm going to have to tell them everything."

* * *

 **MOTHER-FREAK, I can't believe that this is taking my time away from my other planned stories I have for another website and a waste of my times. DAMN writer's block. Had to put a hold for three weeks for this to get the crap done.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to tell me how it went please; comment, review, favorite, or follow, so stay tuned for more when i have more to come.**


	23. Chapter 22: Story Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 5th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2321 hrs**_

Whatever happened to Lelouch, it felt very exhausting. He couldn't remember what happened when the gun blow up His memory was a blur, all he could think of was that he had Amy on the ropes before something hit him. He fluttered his eyes open to find out that he was back in his room.

"What? How did I get back here?" he wondered.

"I did." A short familiar voice seemed recognizable for Lelouch to get up quickly and saw Kimiko sitting on the chair with her phone.

"Kimiko?!" he gasped. "When did you—"

"I came after I was given relief for the day and decided to come here when I heard that you were in the nurse office." Kimiko explains to him about how his body was transported to the nurse office and back to his room for rest, but it was a ruse to make up an excuse to cover C.C after she shot him with a tranquilizer bullet. "Did something happened? Or did you pass out again after making some errands?"

"Uh, yeah." Lelouch quickly made an excuse for her. "I did actually. I was in a rush after I had some homework unfinished and I was about to call you."

"There's no need to call me." she smiled wanly. "I'm always gonna be with you and Nunnally." Lelouch smiled back, as he sits up straight from his bed.

"How long was I…" Lelouch wondered of the duration of his unconscious coma.

"Seven hours." said Kimiko. "And a doctor left me with a note to keep you out of P.E and anything physical for a while."

"Right." Lelouch sighed. "I couldn't understand why I'm at a complete disadvantage."

"How can I forget." Kimko asked sweetly. "I still remembered how you always wanted to impress me in karate lessons." Lelouch pursed his lips when Kimiko stood up. He throws his covers away and walks up to catch up.

"I beg your pardon, but I distinctly remember that I beat that one kid from the Koro neighborhood."

"I mean, the time when you tried to impress in front of the class by doing a backflip, and hit your head." Kimiko reminded. Lelouch's cheeks turned a bit of red in embarrassment when he recalled that one time when he was tasked to do a backflip from a standpoint and hit his head so hard that he had to skip class for a week from a councission.

"Oh, guess who decided to stop by, Lulu." Kimiko suddenly peered. Lelouch paused to look at his senior with confusion.

"Who?" he asked, before they entered through the living room with Nunnally sitting at the table with another person. A tall man to be exact.

"Yo, I was wondering when you'll be feeling better." a husky voice sounded off. Lelouch turned to the source. To his surprise and shock, his eyes grew big when he recognized that man.

"D-Dante?!" he gasped, surprised to see the man who was with him when he was exiled in Japan. He smiled at the obsidian teen.

"Hey Lelouch, long time no see." he greeted, waving his gloved hand. He examines the boy who looks like he was a giant looking down on the little boy. "Wow, you've grown big. The last time I saw you, you were this short." he marveled, gesturing his hands to his hips to indicate how his height was used to be seven years ago. "And you're still scrawny as ever, have you been working out, or are you just in diet?"

Lelouch saw how much he's changed over the last seven years. He's grown a stubby under his chin. The eye patch was the same when he first met him. Lelouch begins to have a flashback of him. It was like seven years ago when he saved him and his sister from the war.

* * *

 _ **August 22nd, 2010 A.T.B.**_

 _ **33 miles from Otsuki, Japan**_

 _ **1138 hrs**_

 _Dante was tasked with keeping the kids safe under the orders from Genbu Kururugi and Mariko. Leaving behind friends and any family relaties at the east coast to defend the main front, Dante and the kids flee from the battle to find the key sanctuary in the central island of Honshu. They are traveling across the countryside in a SUV, speeding past the speed limit when suddenly the missile lock alarm begins sounding and a air-to-ground missile begins to close in._

" _What the hell is that?" Dante cried before he spotted a white streak of smoke coming from a air-to-ground missile and is heading directly towards them! "Oh shit! Incoming missile! Hang on!" Dante shouted, turning the wheel sharply to the left. Kimiko Lelouch and Suzaku notices the missile coming at their direction and they shield the crippled Nunnally with their bodies._

 _The SUV turned to the left just as the missile was able to impact the five. A large explosion from the missile rumbles the ground like a sharp earthquake, leaving them relieved for now._

 _Just as things went came on the road, several men popped from the ridge on the road and open fires at their SUV. The bullets impacted the bullet resistant windshield. Nunnally screamed at the hits and ricochets that reflects from the windows. Dante makes another turn when an rocket was fired from the ridge and hits the SUV._

 _BOOOM!_

 _The rocket from the Britannian soldiers caused the SUV to overturn and begins to roll uncontrollably down towards the hills. All the kids screamed when the SUV makes roll after another down the hill. They were lucky that they were able to have their seatbelts on, before the SUV crashed onto a tree from the forest area._

 _The SUV made a overturn halfway through the tree that stopped the crash. Dante groans, recovering his spinning dizziness after make that one role that could've killed the kids. His eyes widen when he realized something about the kids._

" _Hey, is everyone alright?" he called over his shoulder to find if there is anyone else alive, or breathing._

" _Dante." Kimiko coughed. "Dante, we're fine, but it's Lelouch!" Dante realized something happened bad to Lelouch and unbuckles his seatbelt, moving to the passenger seats to find about what went wrong._

" _Lelouch!" Kimiko was crying his name while Suzaku was helping him. Kimiko's temple was bleeding a bit and Suzaku had a cut on his cheek as well as a slightly bleeding temple from his left side. Nunnally had a few scratches, but that doesn't mean that she's life threatening._

" _Lelouch! Lelouch! Are you alright?!" she yelled. Dante saw the unresponsive body of Lelouch, hanging upside down from the seat with the seat belt holding him. Dante feared the worse for this and for Nunnally. He quickly takes out a knife and cuts the straps before catching Lelouch in the air._

" _Where's Nunnally?" he asked, gasping in the air to hope that she's alive._

" _She's alright, Dante." she reassured, wiping her eyes. Suzaku moves to the crippled blind girl, who removed the seat belt, helping her to get out of the van._

" _Gather the supplies, we need to get out of here." Dante takes Lelouch's right foot and examines the injury of his ankle. It was red and swollen, with some cut marks. He then lifted his left pants hems. A nasty cut from the shin was bleeding that it would require some sutures to close that wound. He grimaced before picking Lelouch up. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm still here." he assured, hoping that if Lelouch could hear him, then he could be alive._

 _Dante takes his rifle from the driver seat and the emergency first aid kit before passing the emergency first aid kit to Kimiko. Dante carries Lelouch out of the SUV while Kimiko follows behind him, unrolling a cloth that he could use to wrap around Lelouch's left leg._

 _After getting clear of the SUV crash, they head to the heart of the forest to avoid any more Britannian soldier presences before they found out about their existences._

* * *

 _ **May 5th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2336 hrs**_

Lelouch never had a near death experience like that before. He was grateful for Dante. For some reason, Dante was Britannian, yet he respects the world as the way he wanted to be respected. It's no wonder that Mariko hired him to be his own bodyguard. When they ordered him to look after Lelouch and Nunnally, he was the first adult to form a bond with. Dante seems to be a nice guy for the both of them. He trusted Dante and Dante trusted him. He look after Lelouch and Nunnally while Genbu Kururugi holds his duty.

All four of them had some tea, as he began to ask Dante some questions about his past.

"It's been a very long time, Dante Firenze." said Lelouch, "And I was grateful for you back then."

"It was my duty, Lelouch." said Dante as he sips some tea from his tea cup.

"So, Dante, what happened after the war." he asked, looking at Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, after the war ended, I took Kimiko back to Britannia to enroll her at Harvard." he answered. Amy and Nunnally was sitting across from them, listening to his story. "And after that, I just relax in Italy."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Nunnally asked. "Dante got a job here in the Settlement. He works for the Viceroy now." she beamed. Lelouch was taken by surprise and looked at Dante if he's working for his enemies, but he gestured that it's not really true, but as a cover up.

"Dissatisfied?" Kimiko asked, sipping on some tea.

"Oh no," said Lelouch, shaking his head. "I find that to be a good thing for Dante to be hired for someone like the Viceroy."

"Of course." Dante said loudly, "I wasn't dissatisfied that I can finally live back to the roots." he admitted.

"I'm grateful that you're okay, Dante." Nunnally was pleased to hear his comeback. "I was worried that after the war, you wouldn't come back for us." Lelouch smiled, taking the sight of his sister to be more acceptance.

"We were all worried Dante." he added.

"And I'm grateful you're both alive. At least you're living like a regular commoner." Dante smiled. Lelouch can sense happiness arousing in Nunnally. She was happy to see Dante, and they're all together, but one thing came to his mind; Suzaku. He kept a secret that made him want to know more without trying to persuade Kimiko to tell him.

"Oh, right." Lelouch realized. "I was goin' to tell Suzaku that we were about to have a dinner, but before I was going to tell Nunnally, I...kinda passed out." Lelouch wouldn't want to tell them about Amy Ramstein since the whole day had to be her doing.

The door hissed opened and everyone's attention goes to the boy with brown hair and green eyes, greeting to every one of them.

"Hey everyone." said Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally gasped. Kimiko waves at her. "Hey, tiger, looking sharp as ever I see." she said, pointing her finger holding the teacup at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, my man!" Dante called, as he stood up to give him a fist. "What is up?" Suzaku was marveled, and surprised to find the only Britannian man he knew when he was a youngster in the apartment of his best friend.

"Dante, it's great to see you again!" Suzaku fist-bumped Dante, as they both took a seat down on the table.

It was just like the good times of when Lelouch and Nunnally are hostage; Dante, Kimiko, Suzaku, and all two siblings together for the first time in seven years without the ongoing interference with the Black Knights and the war against Britannia.

"How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" Suzaku asked.

"Seven years maybe?" Dante shrugged. "Man I'm getting old for the big boys now, but what about you?"

"Well, I'm in the military now if that's what you're asking." Suzaku answered. "I'm in the Engineering Corps."

"So, you wish to follow the footsteps of the one eyes patch Britannian pirate, eh?" Dante joked, dragging his head over to his shoulder and give him a nuggie. "Oh, you really must admired me the most." Kimiko and Lelouch laughed while Nunnally giggled over their teasing moments of when Dante was in the military.

"Okay, stop! Stop! Please!" Suzaku chuckled, moving his head away from Dante.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and saw Lelouch, holding his teacup.

"Hey, Dante, why don't you help me with the kitchen." said Lelouch, getting up and picking his and Kimiko's tea cup.

"Sure thing." Dante responded back, getting up from his seat and walked into the kitchen, leaving the other three alone to their normal conversation.

Lelouch felt unpleasant to leave Suzaku with Kimiko in his condition after how long it's been since Amy exposed two of their secrets. He would knew that it's only a matter of time before Kimiko finds out who he really is. She sorted of looked like she does know, but maybe, he was being a bit clueless to find out if she already has discovered his identity.

Dante placed the tea cups in the sink, while Lelouch leans over the counter beside him. Obviously, he was aware that he wanted to talk about something. Silence was between them, not speaking to each other. Lelouch glanced at the door, hoping that they aren't focusing on them, or to call them back when they were talking.

"Dante, there's something you should know." Lelouch started, prepared to tell him about himself.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell Kimiko or Suzaku that you're the terrorist or that fact that Amy Ramstein knew that you're the terrorist." Dante admitted, much to Lelouch's surprise. He was absolutely shocked about Dante regarding that he is Zero. So how did he knew about this?

"How did you…" Lelouch wondered of how much Dante knew that he was Zero

"I had my own sources." he answered, glancing at the door to think about the two people with their other secrets. "Besides, you should really be worried about your senior and your friend." From that, Lelouch couldn't get this untangling feeling that Suzaku would be all alone with Nunnally and Kimiko. Surely, Dante would intervene if she does something bad happened, but Kimiko is like a walking time bomb that gets her blood temperature to rise even without confront social issues and blows up in front of someone.

"Have you heard about the death of Genbu Kururugi?" Dante wondered if Lelouch knew the details of the actual death.

"I heard that he committed suicide when he was about to make the last stand."

"That's all wrong. The truth is—"

"I know, Kimiko murdered him, because Suzaku killed Mariko,." Lelouch answered blankly, looking down in the sink. "Kimiko could have murdered him too out of rage, but I didn't know why would she allowed him to live?" Lelouch turned away from the sink and gazed into Dante's blue eyes.

"So, you've already heard?"

"I'd like to know one thing. What happened at the Kururugi safe house?" he asked him. "Why did Kimiko killed Genbu? Was he the reason why all of the Sakoto's were killed? Was it because Mariko was plotting a coup? Is that true? Did Suzaku's father ordered the deaths of all those people I met when I was a hostage?" he continues to ask him questions regarding the death of Suzaku's father. From where the air was thick, Dante's silence was the key to admit the truth.

"Dante, I need to know one thing about them. Something that I wasn't aware of." Lelouch questioned and finally, Dante spoke in a similar emotion that Lelouch is feeling.

"It's true." he answered. "Suzaku was just a boy when he told his father about Mariko making a coup against Genbu because of the war." Dante explained with no remorse or emotion about the incident.

* * *

 _ **August 24th, 2010 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Otsuki, Japan**_

 _ **1649 hrs**_

 _All he heard were rumors, but he told them anyways even before the invasion. The day of when we came back to the Kururugi safe house, Genbu was not in a good mood. Back at the safe house after the shrine was compromised, it was a different story._ _Dante_ _narrates to Lelouch about the time of when they found the safe house somewhere in Otsuki._

 _Where Dante was remembering, he could make out that the safe house as just a Japanese manor for upper class Japanese such as politicians including Suzaku's father. The kids; Kimiko, Suzaku, and Nunnally, waits for the sulter operation on Lelouch after the car accident that cut his shin and replaced the current sutures with brand new ones along with a proper sealing glue. Dante stayed with them until the end when one of the medics came out, removing his mask._

" _How is he?" Dante asked immediately after he saw him leave the room._

" _The kid's gonna be fine now, he just needs rest." the medic responded. Dante nodded._

" _Thank you." said Dante, as he returns to the kids. He kneels down to be at their height and told them, "Lelouch is gonna be alright. He just needs some sleep." All the kids sighed in relive that Lelouch will be alright, at least for a few months or years._

" _I'm glad." said Suzaku._

 _Just as they seemed relieved, another man came to their presences and from what appears to be middle aged man with dark brown hair like Suzaku and brown eyes. From his sight, Dante's gaze remained firm and hardened._

" _You came back? With the hostages?" the man grunted._

" _Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, sir." Dante replied. "I have my orders to keep them alive until further diplomacy can be arranged between Britannia and the other foreign superpowers._ "

" _There IS no diplomacy with these invaders!" Genbu argued immediately. "I called them for support to defend the country, not diplomacy!"_

" _I can assure to you, that the Council will send in help." Dante reassures to the Prime Minister. "They will come and get you soon." That didn't cheered Genbu, forcing him to turn sharply and pointing his finger at him._

" _This is all that woman's fault!" Genbu growled. "None of this wouldn't happen if that woman turned into a traitor for profit." Dante doesn't appreciates how one woman plotted a coup to turn against his policy for a do-or-die resistances._

" _Genbu Kururugi, I know what you're saying is the option, but we can't think rationally, a do-or die resistances isn't the answer to sovereign the safety of Japan." Dante tried to convince him to turn another solution, but the man was giving up on the call._

" _This is no longer your call to make, Captain Firenze." Genbu protested. "If they can't send us weapons to fight them, then so beat it. I want to make sure that every single Japanese is fighting to protect the land." Genbu turned arounds and left the room with the disappointed Dante._

 _I couldn't convince him to stop the deal, but what came next, was a uncalled foreseen tragedy._

 _Dante wasn't in a good mood when Genbu made his final call for the resistances. He was slightly irritated and just when things could get worse_ —

" _AHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"_

 _A blood curdling scream came from out of nowhere that got almost the staff's attention in the safehouse. Dante was the first to realized who that scream was and move into action, retracing the source of the scream. After few sharp turns and stares, he kicked the screen door down and find what had been the most traumatic thing that he ever seen._

 _Suzaku was on the ground, holding his bruised cheek like he was slapped or hit by someone. Kimiko was in front of the Prime Minister with a katana sword pierced through his lower stomach. She backed away from him as the blood leaks onto his uniform. Genbu grunted. He didn't took a second to collapsed down in pain. Dante rushed over to help him settle down, carefully to stop the bleeding._

" _Prime Minister!" Dante gasped, kneeling down and removed a cloth from his cargo pocket to stop the blood._

" _D-Dante..." Genbu growled, starting to cough out blood from his mouth._

" _Stay still, sir." Dante warned. "Just stay put, as soon as I stop the bleeding, I'll go send help." As Dante was applying pressure on the wound where the katana was shown, Genbu grabs his shirt collar to pull him closer to his mouth to utter something in his ear._

" _D...Dante…don't tell...anyone…about…" Genbu's last dying words made Dante felt guilty that he should've been there. Genbu groans and closes his eyes, signifying the end of his life._

 _Dante hold the body of the dead Prime Minister, like he was a dear friend of him. His head turned up to the suffering Kimiko that left her hands shaking after what she had done._

* * *

Back to the present, Lelouch listened to the details of how Genbu Kururugi died in the hands of his own senior. Dante told him everything he need to know about the death of the last Prime Minister.

"After he died, we took the body and told the staff that he committed suicide, just so Kimiko couldn't accept the punishable crime for murdering the Prime Minister." Dante explained. "Kimiko and Suzaku weren't in good terms after that, and it took her nearly six years to keep her temper for Suzaku in taps, to remind herself that he isn't like his father." Lelouch didn't said anything to ask, already hearing the entire thing that happened while he was out cold.

"She never spoke anything about that ever since." Dante added. "So, there wasn't any option left for her." Lelouch nodded slightly, understanding what Kimiko had to go through after that.

"But why?" he asked, questioning him for the answer.

"Kimiko was consumed by vengeance." Dante answered truthfully. "Anyone who goes beyond love turns to hate, and the more that she loves, the more she'll feel the hate." Lelouch turned away to think about what that has accomplished. Sure, in his fit to avenge his mother, he formed the Black Knights and it has grown popular to become the new resistance movement in the world to oppose the Britannian rule, yet, what will be the cost? He was doing all of those because his father disowned the death of his mother and left Nunnally for dead after she was disabled.

"Lelouch, there are good things in life that can be consumed by the hate, even a good man like you and me." Lelouch looks back at Dante, who was giving some advice about his current role in Area 11. "But that's not what I'm also here for." Lelouch was taken back by surprise at Dante.

"Hm." said Lelouch. "What do you mean?"

Dante looks straight into his eyes to show the seriousness he holds. Lelouch was used to seeing those eyes every time when he was giving him something serious or something that is a serious advice.

"Lelouch, you need to be careful about what you're doing." he warned. "Everyone is looking for a bounty on your head, and some will get close to you even if you're hiding with a false identity." Lelouch lowers his chin down a bit anxiously.

"I'm aware of that situation." Lelouch affirmed. "I've had my experience with a homicidal bitch, but what are you to be worried about?" He summed the myriad of potential rewards for anyone who would get their hands on him.

"The Aesir." Dante revealed.

Lelouch eyes widen slightly, overhearing the word, 'Aesir' correctly. There was something in Dante that he knew about the Aesir.

"What? The Aesir?"

Dante nodded. "It's some sort of paramilitary organization consisting of people who were trained to oppose every systems of the world. They go by the name, 'Arrowblades Aesir', a classified strike package force of trained soldiers from all over the world who works for the governments for the highest bidder, including Britannia and most specifically, your father, Charles zi Britannia." Lelouch became dumbfounded of the news that his own father, the enemy of the world, the emperor of Britannia, is actually one of this Aesir Dante speaks of.

"My father?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yeah, and this guy got dirt on every country not just by the name of his status, but by his work. Your father used to worked with the Aesir to create a world of unity where humanity is willing to give their freedom for equal protection and security. However, the Security Council disapproves of his method to control the world under one rule, so he was cut off and exiled where he strived to be the most powerful man in the world.

"The Aesir is more than just history, they're the embodiment of all humanity. They've been waging wars and assassinations just for the bidder to gain access to their resources." Dante continues to explain about the myth of the Aesir. "Some say they're terrorists, mercenaries, defectors or even soldiers, but I'm telling you this and now, you're their number one suspect." Lelouch doesn't like where this was going at. If the stories of a shadow paramilitary organization is true, then this is something that he can't afford to listen.

"And I'm their target?" Lelouch asked, summing all of the information that Dante is giving to him.

"It could be of a both, but they have no expressing desire to kill you," Dante answered. "This isn't a country where you can get to roam freely, it's a organization. They have solid interest in talks with you."

"With me?"

"Yeah. Have you heard anything about the E.U wars?"

Lelouch nodded. "Of course, I heard that the El Alamein lines were one of the bloodiest battle with over two thousand casualties from the Britannian side."

"That's because the Aesir supplied the Europeans with new equipment and better soldiers." Dante confirmed. "These guys could supply a small army with better soldiers and machines to even halt the advances of a Britannian division." As Dante talked more about the Aesir, Lelouch was getting intrigued with their jobs.

"How so?" he asked him another question.

"The Aesir has a lot of things that it takes Britannian decades to accomplish, pooled all of the world's resources from generations of investment of capitalism in the Chinese, the Europeans, and even in the Britannians," Dante replied with a frown.

"The Aesir is helping Britannia?" Lelouch inquires about the organization helping his enemies.

"For now, they're trying to reclaim it." Dante answered. "The emperor stripped of their resources from homeland and turned to save the wars against nations that supplies the Aesir, including Japan." Lelouch nearly gasped when he recalled the invasion of Japan.

"And how did you know about this?" he demanded.

Dante doesn't know what got into Lelouch for this, but for his perspective, he could make out the possibility that Lelouch wants the Aesir to help him in his conquest to defeat and burn Britannia. However, he wasn't ready to know about the Aesir's intentions yet.

"When there is time, I will tell you, but for now," Dante changed the subject by picking up the tea plate from sink and placed the teapot on the pan for Lelouch to carry. "Let's just get back to the rest of the group. Don't want to keep the water cool." Dante said with a bit of jolly. Lelouch blinked in confusion when he forgotten about the third tea set for Suzaku.

"Oh, right." Lelouch reminded himself to be more focused for the guests in the kitchen. He and Dante walked through the hissing door to see Kimiko, Suzaku, and Nunnally having a conversation.

"Took ya long enough." Kimiko smiled. "What's the hold up? You boys were having a talk about girls?" she teased.

"Oh come on, Kimiko." Lelouch complained, settling the teacup. "You know the girls never stopped to snoop onto me." Kimiko rolled her eyes as she takes her tea cup

"Oh right, just like your fiancé." Kimiko joked.

The group—minus Lelouch and Kimiko—started to make a snickering noise when they heard that he was to betroth to Kimiko's younger sister in Britannia. Lelouch was sure to be blushing furiously that he didn't know he was about to be married to one of Kimiko's relative; her sister.

"T-that's a lie!" Lelouch protested.

"No really." Kimiko argued blankly. "You were to be betrothed to my sister, who could've taken the title of being your next heir to the throne if you took position over power. The youngest Agrierin in the family has always engaged a royalty." Suzaku and Nunnally snickered from behind their mouth, as they watched Lelouch go a bit red on his cheeks. Dante smirked amusingly over their little spat about their love life.

"H-how did you know that?" said Lelouch, embarrassed.

"Just because I never seen my little sister, doesn't mean that I had to be supportive to her every once in often." Kimiko shrugged, winking at him. Lelouch's blushed face was something that made the atmosphere more fun for drama.

After they had tea, Lelouch puts the tea cups away from their table and both Kimiko, Suzaku, and Dante say their goodbyes to the siblings. Dante puts back his trench on and walks to the door, but not before he turns to the teenagers and the little crippled girl.

"Alright, I must be going then, I've got a lot of work to do for the Viceroy, so I can't leave all those papers left unwritten." he said. All the kids waved at him as he leaves.

"Good-bye, Dante." said Nunnally. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Lelouch waved at him. "See you later,"

"I'll say." said Suzaku

"Me too." Kimiko added.

Dante makes one wink at them before the doors hissed behind him and leaves them.

As soon as he was gone, Lelouch makes eye contact with his senior. Kimiko was returning her gaze at the eyes of the person she's taking care of. When they met their gaze, both of them could tell that they each know a secret that none of them wanted the other to know.

"Kimiko, Suzaku, why not you guys stay for a while, I'm sure that we're all beat." Lelouch said casually.

"I would, but I have some other duties to take care of." said Suzaku, declining the offer.

"Sure, I could hit in for one night." Kimiko, however, accepted the invitation to sleep in at his apartment. "I mean, I'm perfectly okay with that." She stood, walking to where Lelouch is going to sleep. "You wouldn't mind if I bunk in with you, right Lelouch?" she asked.

"Oh, not at all." Lelouch said.

"Then its up to the haystack for this one." Kimiko walks towards Lelouch's room. "Nightly Night." she waved back before disappearing behind the corner. Unseen by Nunnally's gaze, Lelouch's face was firm, looking at the direction of where Kimiko entered the room. What Dante said before to him, Lelouch was eyeing carefully on Kimiko.

* * *

As the night became more darker when the hours fly by, Lelouch helps tuck in Nunnally as he pulls a cover over her.

"Isn't it wonderful to have Dante back?" Nunnally asked her older brother.

"Yeah, it's been quite a long time since we've last seen him." Lelouch smiled. "I remembered how he always treats us like a fair kids." Nunnally nodded, facing him. "He never stops to care for the both of us, even after the war."

"Of course, he always favored us than the kids back at the house, but he seems to favor you more." Lelouch looks down at his sister with spirited surprise. He never knew that Dante was always his favorite out of the kids at dojo and at the Sakoto house. "I'm jealous." she commented.

Lelouch's mouth curved a bit, seeing himself of the way he looks up to Dante Somehow, he kinda like how Dante looks after him and his sister, like he was…

Lelouch paused for a moment, thinking of how he differentiates him from his biological father.

"I guessed he sees me to be something more." he commented, fond of the memories he had with him. "Well, then, good night, Nunnally." Lelouch kissed his sister on her forehead.

"Yeah, good night, Lelouch." was all Nunnally said.

* * *

 _ **May 6th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **0619 hrs.**_

When the clock strikes somewhere in the morning, Lelouch fluttered his eyes from the early morning sun that shines on his face. He slept on the couch that stands next to his bed. Kimiko was sleeping soundly on the bed with her sweatpants and a tank top.

"Mmmmm." Kimiko moaned in her sleep. "Lulu, don't you even dare steal that cookie, you big son of a…" she drawled in her sleep about their times back at the Sakoto House and the Kururugi Shrine. All Lelouch could do is smile fondly after recalling the good times he spent at the Sakoto's. He gets up from his couch and wakes steadily towards the door, unable to wake her up in this early morning sunrise.

As soon as he closes the door, Kimiko rose immediately from her slumper and at the door.

* * *

A morning routine for Lelouch, whenever he wakes up early in the morning, he would just head to the rooftop and look at the sun rising from the sea where his birth nation would lay under the sun of their glorious days of expansion through the world.

Lelouch had a lot of going on in his mind to give the decision to talk to Kimiko about the Aesir.

"So, you're finally awake." he announced, sensing she was close by and turns around to face Kimiko wearing her usual tank top and sweatpants, unbothered to change to her clothes.

"I'm always awake at six in the morning, Lelouch." Kimiko drawled, stealing a glance from Lelouch. "I just hoped you weren't planning to do something _naughty_ when I was sleepin', were you?"

"Of course not!" Lelouch responded unbridledly. "Why in God's sake would I _ever_ do something like that!" Kimiko smirked amusingly. She was always fond of how she teased him like he was actually her own sibling.

"I'm only kidding." Kimiko commented, getting a eye rolling oblivion from Lelouch.

"That's just always like you. You can't leave me aside, even if you graduated from Harvard, but I suppose that is what you were taught to do, right?" Lelouch shrugged, leaning back against the stone railing cooly.

"Sheesh, can't someone like me be supportive?" she dared, walking forward to be at the same position as Lelouch, except forward. "I mean, that _was_ after my mother decided to took you in." Lelouch blinks in surprise. Then, his face turned a bit down, facing the other direction that Kimiko reminded the time when Mariko was about to adopt him and his sister to be apart of her family.

"I know." he said, voice tone was a bit faded. "I understand that you had to accept the most difficult task of taking care of us after you returned."

"It was." she admitted.

Lelouch and Kimiko never said anything, silence blew in like it was a new wind in the morning.

"Uh…" Lelouch started, catching Kimiko's attention, officially creeped out of his new stalker. "Kimiko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Remember the time when I was injured after the crash?" he recalled the event that nearly took his life. Kimiko doesn't make a emotional grimace, but she wanted to be strong for Lelouch to be lucky that he was alive.

"Yes…." Lelouch paused for a moment there, unsure of how he should act like he doesn't know about Kimiko murdering Suzaku's father. He wanted to hear the secret straight from Kimiko's mouth.

"When I was being treated for the leg, I could've sworn that I heard someone screaming." Lelouch's eyes roved to Kimiko's, whose eyes are growing wide when he was talking. "Did something happened?" He waited patiently for Kimiko to respond.

She didn't say anything, but in her mind, Kimiko knew that Lelouch knows about her being a murderer for killing Suzaku's father. She wanted to avert her eyes from him, but that would only grew more suspicious about herself to him. Conflicted to answer, she did what was necessary and she said, "Yes."

"What happened?" asked Lelouch. "Do you know anything about it?"

Kimiko looked away from the speculating Lelouch. He was on to her secret and it's only a matter of time before her secret that she found out that Zero is him and that she doesn't actually work for the Britannian Special Activities Division.

"Genbu Kururugi was murdered, not suicide." Kimiko answered. "Back at '09, before you arrived to Japan, Genbu was thinking of using you as leverage for the Britannians to keep them in check." Lelouch suddenly became appalled when he heard this. He was absolutely horrified that Suzaku's father, Genbu, would use him as his own hostage.

"I couldn't let that happen to you, so I had to do what I thought was the worthy." Her answer was grim, painting the hideous truth that not even Nunnally doesn't want to hear.

"So, you killed him...didn't you?" Lelouch answered for her grimly. She nodded once, confirming that she did killed Genbu because of the leverage problem.

"I couldn't let you be another hostage for a country, so I did what had to be done." she said affiliative. "Wouldn't you do the same if it was Suzaku or me being a leverage." Lelouch took a moment to let that sink in, pondering if she were a leverage and instead of his sister. Would he do the same for his friends?

"Maybe, but only if there was another way." he answered.

"Sometimes, killing is another way, there's no options left but to kill in order to make the most of the results." Kimiko added.

"But does Suzaku know about this? About you killing his father?"

"Every single moment."

"How come?"

Kimiko makes eye contact to his purple iris with her blue eyes. "He saw me with his own eyes."

"But was that the only reason why you killed him?" Lelouch asked Kimiko like he doesn't know anything that happened at the Kururugi Shrine, looking at her attitude that is going on with their conversation.

"Not just that, but there was something else." Lelouch seemed surprised to find more about the death of Genbu.

"You've got questions that I know you want to ask, so I supposed that it's time for some answers just to get that off of my ass." she began, pausing for a moment before she continued, "I killed him not because Suzaku told him about my mother, but I was under pressure that he may have the aid of a paramilitary organization who fought in all wars throughout the world for highest bidder from one country." Lelouch raised a brow, intrigued about this organization. "Rumour has it that these guys have infrastructures in almost every countries around the globe. A worldwide influence in China, Europe, and even Britannia. Technologies that a centuries ahead of Britannians and twice as powerful than the Britannian military, but they answer to no country.

"Not only do they do military related operations, they also do humanitarian in times of crisis, disasters and even human-related crisis. Paramilitary was mostly prohibited by Britannian law, but not from other nations. For years, they've been the ones who rebuilt countless infrastructures, eliminating any threats post to the world." Lelouch looks very interested about the organization that could rival his enemies, including his father, the Emperor. Kimiko raised eyebrows from where this was going for Lelouch.

"Answer to no country?" he inquired. "Are they some kind of mercenaries?"

"Sometimes, that's what we called it these days. Some private military contractors originated from Britannia, but these guys are from everywhere. From time to time, they've been the ones responsible for the destructions and rebirths of various countries. Many government officials even hired them to do their own dirty work. Some of the countries say they were a myth, but others believed that is true. They have been taking companies, corporations, and white collar unions to increase their sphere of influence. European tech companies, Chinese raw industries, Britannian multi-corporations, and even world borders."

Lelouch was getting more information, slowly getting eager to find out more about these people, mercenaries. He like the idea of having a private army of his own though the Black Knights are still far away from achieving superiority against Britannia. That's his kind of game.

"So, these people, who are they?" Lelouch asked. With every information that Kimiko was making, the people that Kimiko spoke of could be posting a better threat to the Britannians and his father. They seemed to be better adversaries for them than China and Europe.

"That depends actually. Most of them could be from Britannia, China, Europe, Africa, and even the Middle East. Its worldwide. Their agendas involves the Black Knights." Lelouch narrowed his eyes, Kimiko speculating him as if those imaged his goals he was willing to achieve.

"Really?" Lelouch inquired.

"Of course. The Black Knights are not theirs but they did succeed Nightwing." Kimiko explained. "There's no telling what else the B.K's have in stored. I mean there's just a resistances group, right?" Lelouch made a chuckle to play along in order to cover his tracks.

"I'm surprised you think of them as a resistance group and not the usual standard quo of being the new spearhead of Japan." said Lelouch.

"There's no telling about that. Zero is a martyr. He believes that he could achieve the dreams of what every Japanese desired." Lelouch mentally takes that as an insult for his accomplishment, retain himself from even protesting to defend himself.

"But he fights for the people, does he?" he said, strain came to tone his voice.

"He fights only for himself." Kimiko answered. "He fights his fight like it's a chess match against an opponent who's abilities are far to measure instead of his own." She takes one glance to Lelouch and she wouldn't be surprised that she is making him mad without his face to show how distrustful she was to his Zero persona.

"But I knew something else about Zero." Lelouch caught on to her talk about Zero's philosophy in the conflict that he is in.

"I knew that the way he was trying to do, is to change the status quo of the world." she described. "He never stops to strive for something greater other than freeing the people. You know what he is giving other than freedom?" She paused for Lelouch to answer one thing that he never he was giving.

"Hope. He's giving back the hope that they lost years after the occupation. Have you ever hoped of something, Lelouch?"

"I did hoped for most of my days. I had a lot of hope for you, Dante, Nunnally, and Suzaku." Lelouch said sincerely. "I only hoped one thing in life; that I wanted to be in peace." Kimiko seems surprised when he referred that quote from someone he used to know.

"Really?"

"Like Mariko said, 'As long as you find peace, then there is bound to be happiness.' That's what she said to me when I was in the house." Kimiko snorted, amused of how Lelouch has adapted to accept her mother's philosophy.

"Then you mustn't give up hope. Always strive for it and hoped for the better." Kimiko smiled a bit. Lelouch nodded, watching the sun rise to hope for something that would change everything as they progress further to the unknown.

"Oh, and Lelouch, there's one more thing I should tell you…" Kimiko started, taking her eyes off of the sun for a moment. Lelouch turned away and gazed into her blue eyes with his purple iris.

"Yes, what is it?" he inquired. From what seemed like hours, Kimiko had a fuzz to tell him the truth. She fizzled herself to get the courage to tell him before something else would happen, but then…

"Could you talk to Suzaku about what I told you. I don't want to discourage him about you know that I…" she paused, noticing of how Lelouch is understanding what happened between the two of them previously, as he nodded reluctantly to accept the talk.

"Uh, sure. I'll go and talk to him." he said.

"Good." she smiled.

* * *

As class had started, Lelouch was dressed in his usual uniform. He sat by the window, thinking about their talk between Suzaku and Kimiko. She wanted Lelouch to talk to Suzaku about his father and the Sakoto's who were killed because Suzaku told them. He wanted to hear more from Suzaku's point of view because she said he saw her do it. So he needs to find out more about the death of Genbu Kururugi.

"Hey Lelouch." a recognizable voice caught his attention to the one person he was anxiety to talk.

"Suzaku, good morning." Lelouch said casually, adding a smile to his pleasant day in school.

"Good morning to you too." Suzaku nodded to him.

"Oh, Suzaku, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lelouch asked. He blinked in confusion about what Lelouch wants to converse something.

* * *

Lelouch led him to somewhere in the hall before class where they could talk in private. When they were alone, he started to explain to him about his talk with Kimiko this morning and the truth behind the death of his father. As soon as he finished, Suzaku was nearly pale, afraid of what his friend thinks now that he discovered the truth behind himself.

"Suzaku, what Kimiko said, its it true?" Lelouch asked, seeing how his gaze was turned down on the ground. Suzaku did not answer, but the silence was the only answer to confirm one thing. "You killed them, didn't you? Suzaku Kururugi?" Suzaku raised his head, staring at Lelouch with shock in his wide eyes. He tried to open his mouth to reply, but finding none in his mouth.

"I see." Lelouch murmured. "And you're not the only one who knows either." his eyes wandered to the other direction already realizing that Kimiko was the only one who knows about this. "Lelouch, I..." Suzaku whispered, turning back to the floor.

"Kirihara. I think that was the old man's name." he answered. Lelouch reminisce, as Suzaku stared back at him. "He claimed that Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi killed himself in order to stop all of those in his cabinet who called for do-or-die resistance." Lelouch continued, "but should Genbu took us as his leverage, then the war would've been avoided if Mariko succeed in her coup. Japan wouldn't be apart of a colonial state, but rather, a state apart of Britannia under the rule and not the name of the country." Suzaku nodded, accepting the simple truth of the results for either one of them.

"Suzaku, I don't like how that turned out for either of us, but let's not dwell ourselves to be leverages, traitors, or a murderer. Adults like them make mistakes." Lelouch assured. "The story was a necessary one, for Japan and Britannia."

Suzaku nodded, understanding completely that he had to tell this someday.

"Yeah, I guess that need to be done." Lelouch smiled wanly, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, let's not keep the teacher waiting." Suzaku nodded, bringing in a smile on his face with the same expression.

"Yeah." Both boys makes a reconciled moment to gather their thoughts together to head back for class.

* * *

 **I think this chapter was cheesy for me because brainstorming alot of stuff is a major pain in the ass. Anyways, I've been delaying the updates because I had some homeworkd, classes, and work at the same time to make use of the time.**

 **And since I'm continuing the reboot, they'll get a new name, a new master, and a new position. Plus, I will finish this story by the end of the year hopefully.**

 **I hoped you enjoy reading this so far, and don't forget to be supportive.**


	24. Chapter 23: The White Knight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **0936 hrs**_

Inside one of many art rooms, several students were surrounding a large pedestal where Lelouch week had become increasingly more interesting with the art week proposed by the late deceased brother, Prince Clovis. He divides his posture to be really thinking of something that while he holds annoynomous question about Suzaku. He glanced at him, who was drawing and sketching her figure.

 _Amy told me that Kimiko killed his father in fit of rage, but when Kimiko spoke of him using me and my sister, maybe she did the right thing. She wouldn't want me or Nunnally to become another political hostage, just how my father used me and her as his own._ he pondered his mind to come up with a better solution from his mistakes and glanced again at Suzaku. _It was tough enough for me to kill my half-brother, but for Kimiko to kill Suzaku's father, after he betrayed Mariko, why doesn't she hold that grudge anymore?_ His thinking was snapped with one of the students called out to him.

"C'mon, Lelouch, quit moving around, will ya?!" He noticed that he's been gazing at Suzaku that he's forgotten the fact that he is the master piece for their art project. The students in the art room surrounded him to draw him as if he's deeply thinking in his thoughts.

"O-oh, sorry you guys." He apologized and readjusted himself back to original post of thinking hard for Amy.

"No, your sight line was lower." someone corrected.

"Like this?" he asked, readjusting his knuckle to be at his mouth to be more like the Thinker.

"Now your expression's totally different from when we started!" Rivalz argued as he gets up from his stool and help readjust him to correct his position. "This was like this...that went kinda like...that, and this was here!" Rivalz corrects the post that Lelouch mistakenly removed for the other students to make. "There!" Rivalz cheered.

The new post wasn't much of a thinker, but rather, Lelouch's smiling pose with his hand supporting the cheek and his other arm on the knee. This was brought many of the protests from the students.

* * *

 _ **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Clovis Memorial Art Museum**_

 _ **1002 hrs.**_

Like Ashford, art week was grown in Area 11. The Clovis Memorial Museum hosts a gallery of fabulous arts drawn, painted, and scuptured by one of the famous artist from the homeland. Priness Euphemia gazed silently at the painting sets upon the wall.

"The first day of Artistic Expression Week will mark the completion of the Clovis Memorial Art Museum." the head explained, eagerly indicating to the main hall of the Museum. "We would like you to pick out a single painting for special honours, Princess Euphemia." Another representative of the museum added. Euphemia paused before a portrait. It truly was magnificent. A painting of a small, secluded cottage, surrounded by the seasonal autumn leaves. The sunlight dazzling on the roof, with a beautiful mountain range in the background.

"I like this picture." she smiled, her eyes softening at the sight of the painting.

"Our investigation has revealed the painter to be one quarter Eleven." the Head of the Museum explained shortly. Euphemia's heart sank, glancing back at the beautiful picture.

"In that case, why are you even displaying it?" she asked angrily, hating how the painting could never win for such unfair reasons. The only answer she received, was a small smile.

"We need to keep up appearances." Euphemia's shoulders sagged, her eyes became downcast. "At any rate, look at that work there." the man smiled as he indicated to the largest picture at the centre. Euphemia's eyes fell upon a portrait of her father in a speech, his right fist clenched, and raised high above him, his mouth open, as though he were yelling the words, with the Britannian flag behind him.

"Count Nikoli's son painted it." the man added with a smile, as Euphemia stared almost sadly up at it, not paying attention to any more of the man's words.

* * *

 _ **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1119 hrs**_

Safe underground from where the Britannians can't detect them, the Black Knights van stays hidden. Ohgi looked over his lunch, made by the woman who was still living in his apartment. Ohgi grinned as he glanced again at his bento lunch box. It was a delicious sight to eat considering it has rice, all sorts of vegetables and meat made of Britannian food that was intergrated into Japanese style bendo.

"Octopus hot dogs?" A smile creeps on his face, and a blush rose from his cheeks as his eyes fell on the sausage octopus. _That woman…_ he grinned dreamily. He was so absorbed in its deliciousness that he didn't payed attention when he heard an awkward voice calling from behind.

"Excuse me..." His eyes widened as he froze, snapping the lid back over the bendo to hide it as his head whipped around to face Inoue, who raised her eyebrows.

"NO! It's not what you think!" he tried to explain, but she decides to ignore what he was doing and proceeded to speak, "We have guests." Ohgi blinked as she turned to glance at the people she mentioned.

"They also have a letter of recommendation from Kyoto to be our new backup." Inoue introduces him to four people who stood at attention in their Japanese military uniforms. They all bow their heads in honor of meeting the field commander for the Black Knights while Zero is out of play. Ohgi realized who these four people are when he recognized their uniforms.

"My God! You're the Four Holy Swords?!" he gasped, as he hastily bows to them in respect.

"I'll get straight to the point here." The eldest and biggest member, Ryōga Senba spoke. "We've come to you today to ask for your help." Ohgi rose his head in disbelief, his mouth opening from surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said in disbelief.

"Lt. Col. Kyoshiro Tohdoh has been apprehended. He sacrificed himself to secure our escape." Senba continued.

"And also…" Chiba speak up as she then takes out a small flash drive from her pocket. "We got this from someone who stole this."

* * *

 _ **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1123 hrs**_

Lelouch was on the phone from Ohgi, who reported in that the Four Holy Swords are all requesting his aid to free Tohdoh. Lelouch gazed outside the window of a staircase while C.C stood beside him, dressed in the Ashford uniform.

"Reaper said that one of her sleeper agents in the Viceroy Palace send us this flash drive that shows us this prison structure at Kawagoe." Ohgi explained. "It's enormous and his cell location is where he may be held."

* * *

From the small computer, the screen shows shows a large maximum prison with three towers,and large open spaces of fields. It was huge, better than their prison island at the homeland. Its so big that it could possibly to fit everyone who's a fugitive, wanted criminal or terrorist.

Ohgi was surprised of how the Reaper got this kind of intel, considering that its's impossible to get.

"He goes by Deadshot, and he stole this from the hard drive at the palace. It looks solid. What should we do about it?" Ohgi explained, examining the flash drive.

"I see, then we'l help them" Zero replied.

"You sure?" Ohgi inquired.

"If this Deadshot is one of the Reaper's sleeper agents from the Viceroy, then he's an ally of ours. There's nothing odd about that." Ohgi turned to the Holy Swords and give them a 'okay' hand signal, much to their relief.

* * *

"Send me the data and use assembly method B-13 to rendezvous with the team. Take the section Knightmares via course 18. You can have Diethard handle it. Also alert those who are to rendezvous with us." he instructed before he hung up.

"I guess this is must be Dante's doing?" He commented, smirking amuseingly. "How cunning." He walked down the staircase only for C.C, disguised in a school uniform, waiting across from him.

"Sorry I didn't meet with the Chinese Federation." Lelouch let out a sigh and turned over to the side.

"Don't worry about it. I've revised all our plans with them. Making any changes in your usefulness to me will only hinder the plan." he paused, glancing outside the window.

"Besides, two chess pieces I've been wanting will be mine today. And with any luck, a third..." he glanced at outside at Suzaku, who stood at the outside taps, washing an obviously vandalized shirt.

* * *

 _ **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1233 hrs**_

On stationed at the railroad system that is connected to the palace, Kimiko was making her way down the platform with Dante besides her. Apparently, she expected Dante to give the information regarding the prison where Tohdoh is being incarcerated to the Black Knights to make their move.

"So, did you give it to them?" she asked, glancing over to Dante.

"I did what they wanted, there's no telling what their next objective is, or the kid's motive." Dante commented.

"I suppose you're right." Kimiko could make out that on the train station where it's connected to the Viceroy Palace, Cornelia and Guilford both watched various Knightmares being assembled with the threat of the Black Knights at a stable reaches like any other Areas. This was the first demobilization since the end of the war. Kimiko figures that it's only a matter of time before the Black Knights are next. She prays that Zero and the Black Knights could intervene quicker.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh will be executed." Guilford announced from behind her. Cornelia let a small shrug rise.

"There's no reason for us to be here. The JLF is now defunct." she announced coldly.

"Yes, ma'am." Guilford answered hastily..

"And that would mean the resistances in Area 11 is now supressed." Kimiko added. Cornelia and Guilford turned the attention to Dante and Kimiko, walking up to them.

"Yes." Cornelia answered. "But I do hope the Black Knights try anything to stop us now. With the JLF destroyed, we can refocus our operations to subdue and eradicate them."

"With all due respect, Your Highness." said Dante, gracefully bowing his head before the princess. "I believe the Black Knights are a start. Sooner, they'll become a more fledging fighting force since the Russian Revolution." Cornelia stared closely at Dante, as Kimiko gesutred her hand to introduce him.

"Your Highness, I like you to met—"

"Dante Firenze, I've heard a great deal about you mister. Former commander of the Britannian Special Force, 1st Paladin Division of the Britannian Army. Made the highest kills and the longest shot with a range of over 6568 yrds during your services." Cornelia explained the background history of Dante's military experience in the Britannian Army. Dante hummed interestingly, looking at the princess with one hand below his chin.

"Hmm, you know who I am." Dante amused. "I'm honored, your Highness." He turned his gaze to meet Guilford's bespectacled eyes. "And you must be Gilbert G.P Guilford?"

"Its an honor to meet you, Dante. I've read a lot about your achievements in calculating the range and velocity of your abilities." Guilford was impressed on his sniping tactics, as he sticks his hand out to shake. Dante shook it back in agreement.

"The honor is mine."

"Viceroy!" The group saw Euphemia running straight towards her. She smiled as Euphemia came before her.

"Sorry to summon you like this."said Cornelia. "How's everything at the museum?" she wondered about her sist'ers time at theart muesum she visited.

"The dedication is later on. Of greater importance though, the N.A.C. reported there was unrest in Ishikawa." she answered promptly.

"They're probably being backed by the Chinese Federation or the EU." she explained, "And there have also been sightings of Gun-Rus, but this is the perfect opportunity to suppress the Hokuriku region." She saw Euphemia stiffen slightly, and her eyes leading to the floor.

"I'll leave Darlton to stay here while I'm gone." she promised, indicating to the man, who bowed. "If anything happens, consult him." She held her hand out to Guilford, as he placed a large binder book in her hand. "Also, concerning what we spoke of earlier..." Cornelia handed the book to Euphemia. She opens the book, whose eyes widened as she flicked through it. The book was filled with applicants and soldiers qualified to be Euphemia's personal Knight, to protect her.

"You may choose any of them to be your knight." Cornelia explained. "They're all excellent soldiers from respected families." Euphemia did not answer her. She carefully examine every applicants qualified to be one of her Knight. Yet, she found herself to find none of them fit to be her Knight.

* * *

 _ **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1532 hrs**_

After class ended, the Lamperouge siblings and Suzaku all gathered together at the Clubhouse where Nunnally draws on a sand pad. A few paper cranes were made by Suzaku while Lelouch sits on a chair, reading a book that holds some information notes he wrote for today's mission. He was on a careful watch since Amy is still somewhere out there, and he couldn't risk of her being close to his sister again.

"Yes, the pond does freeze solid in the winter. Although Big Brother scolded me once when he caught me skating on it." Nunnally beamed as she chatted with Suzaku over tea, Lelouch on her right and Suzaku on her left. Lelouch watched them with cool interest.

"There was a pond at the Kururugi Shrine too. It was small, but I used to catch zarigani...I-I mean, crawdads, all the time." Suzaku corrected himself from using the Japanese name for the fish. Nunnally glanced in his direction as she drew a garden scene on her techm sketch pad, that resembled the Aries Palace's garden.

"You would catch crawdads?" she asked. "How?" Suzaku grinned as he leaned on the desk.

"It's simple. You just tie a string to a frog's back leg." he pointed out as Nunnally gasped in surprise, sitting up immediately.

"Huh? Frog? As in those things that sit on lily pads and go croak?" she gasped.

"Yup. We say they go 'Kero, Kero', in Japan, though." he noted with a small smile. Nunnally giggled as she repeated, "Kero Kero?" she mimicked on how they sound like indifferently from frogs.

"Yep! Kero Kero!" Suzaku mimicked the sound of what it was used to catch crawdad. While Suzaku and Nunnally talk, Lelouch ponders about the future for Nunnally and for future plans after his experience with Amy.

 _If things continue at this pace and keep proceeding according to plan, I won't be able to stay with Nunnally any longer._ Lelouch pondered truthfully about her safety. _If Amy is still alive somewhere, I can't drove her forever considering the fact that I need someone to protect my little sister._ he thought of the future protector for Nunnally if there was someone else who could threaten him again. He thought as he watched Suzaku and Nunnally continue to chat. _Ideally, Kimiko would be a better option for her, but it is vital that I must maintain her undercover mission for the Viceroy. Dante's one of my second, but since he's going to be busy with Cornelia, the only person who would provide Nunnally with a reason to keep living._ He thought of the last person the he could trust and glanced up as Suzaku caught his pensive face, while Nunnally laughed from something he said before.

"What's up?" Suzaku asked Lelouch, noticing his gaze looking directly at him. Lelouch clenched his fists as he leaned forward.

"Suzaku, I need to tell you—" he was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Suzaku!" They glance towards the foot of the terrace. He saw a woman wearing an orange military base uniform and short black hair running towards them. Cécile ran over waving her hand while coming to a stop on the soft grass a few feet from the concrete pathway.

"Lloyd says it's urgent! So come quick!" she called. Suzaku stood to see her looking in a hurry. She ran up the steps towards him.

"Who's that?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku glanced apologetically at him. "She's from the army." he explained, as she paused by a pillar to catch her breath.

"These your friends?" she smiled as she looked in Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Yeah." The woman smiled sadly at them.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow Suzaku for a while." Lelouch glanced at Suzaku as he looked unwillingly at Nunnally, obviously reluctant to leave.

"But—" Suzaku tried to argue because Amy is still alive and if she could be somewhere near, then he didn't want to risk another incident that could jeaperdise her again.

"Don't worry about her. I've talked to Dante about her, it's fine. Ms Brewster has been tranferred to another high school." Lelouch confirmed. "So she won't be coming back." Nunnally lifted her head in short dissappointment.

"Aww, she was so fun to be having." she whined.

Suzaku nodded, glancing again at Nunnally.

"Alright. See you." he sighed unwillingly as he began to follow Cecile

"Please come again, Suzaku!" Nunnally called.

"I will." Suzaku called back.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch suddenly called back to him to get his attention one more time. Suzaku turned as Lelouch looked at him seriously. "When you get back, I'd like to have a word with you. It's very important."

"Oh, I'm nervous." Suzaku answered, as he nodded, waving back at them. "See you later then!" He ran after Cecile, obviously back to the Military base for something important to do.

"It's nice that Suzaku's so important." Nunnally commented. "I'm glad."

Lelouch stared at her awhile, needing to find one answer that he wished he could get. "Nunnally... you seem fond of Suzaku. Am I right?" he asked quietly.

"I adore him."Nunnally instantly answered, honestly and simply, with a smile. Lelouch's eyes widened, as his mouth opened slightly at this. "Of course, not as much as I adore you, Lelouch." Nunnally grinned teasingly.

"I see..."

u

 **May 10th, 2017 A.T.B**

 _ **Kawagoe Prison**_

 _ **1802 hrs**_

Sun was setting for the Black Knights, tuning the knightmares for the upcoming raid was hard work. The Holy Swords waited and waited anxiously for the operation. It seemed like hours had passed since arriving at the headquarters and quickly being caught up in an operation.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw in with the Black Knights?" Asahina sighed as they watched the Black Knights prepare the knightmares for battle. They disassemble the Guren after they've checked the Ceannard. It was getting a hard time now considering that the Guren and the Ceannard are far different than the rest of their models.

"Do you think of a better way to get the Colonel out?" Chiba responded with another question, hands on her hips.

"Well, the Kyoto Group recommended them. And the Reaper said that she going to lend us new models we've asked for." Urabe reasoned for their hopes of getting Tohdoh out of the prison.

"But it would seen our ideals are somewhat conflicting." Asahina argued.

"We're not ethnocentric, but after all, you already know that." Chiba argued. Senba held up his hands for silence from their slight argument.

"We can worry about the details after we've gotten the Colonel out." Senba reasoned

"Right, right. Wherever Tohdoh goes, I shall be at his place." Asahina concluded.

"Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud! It's almost time to move out!" Tamaki called up to the engineer of the Guren. Tamaki was getting frustrated on how they'd working so slow on the Guren. It took them nearly five hours for the check up on the Ceannard, but adding the Guren's takes their toll and their operation time was about to start at Zero's word, they need to rush through.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!" They all paused by a commanding female cry. All occupants in the room turned to see an Indian woman, with light blonde hair, standing elegantly, holding a cigarette loftily in one hand. She was followed with two more Indian scientist, possibly, her employee workers. "It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!"

"Huh!? Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki demanded. The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am its mother!" she announced, indicating to herself the she is the creator of the Guren. Soon, the sound of footsteps drew near. Everyone turned to see Zero and Death enter the scene, heading for the scientist.

"So you've arrived on time." Zero announced, as they drew before her. The woman raised an eyebrow at the two.

"So you're Zero? It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot of things about you." Rakshata turned her gaze back to the masked terrorist who ordered the new models for the Black Knights.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rakshata Chawla." Zero appreciates her welcome, stopping in front of the Indian scientist and her team. "I've read a great deal about you on the net." he revealed as he held out his hand, which Rakshata took, slightly shocked at his knowledge about her recent past history.

"You have?"

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics." he revealed on her history that involves both medical, prosthetics, and other advanced medical geniuses that she could ever imagine. Rakshata sighed softly, letting go of the hand.

"I do hate talking about the past." She changed subjects as she held up some knightmare ignition keys to their new models. "Anyway, here they are." Zero looked on in intrigue. She stuck the end of her cigarette holder into a case, showing a similar suits to the one Kimiko wore in Narita.

"A souvenir from Kyoto." she said. The girl in particular, sighed at the sight of them, as they were handed around. Rakshata glanced at Kimiko, who walked up to beside her.

"Rakshata. Its nice to see you again. I see that India has made the agreemtns set?" Kimiko asked.

"You always give me a sting of excitement in my spine that I could hardly wait." Rakshata commented.

"So do I." Kimiko and Rakshata turned to Kallen, who came back to the group, only to wear her new donned red pilot suit. She looked uncertainly anxious due to her new uniform being too tight and revealing too much features of her body, including her bottom and chest.

"Excuse me, is this really going to improve the interfacing system?" she asked nervously. She felt a sense of deja-vu to be wearing such a tight outfit.

"No." Rakshata answered. "Of course not."

"Huh?!" Kallen gasped. Rakshata held up her cigarette holder, smirking amusingly.

"It's going to improve your life expectancy." she announced. Kimiko chuckled a small laugh when Kallen's flustered a bit.

* * *

When night came, the lights engulf the entire area full of red and yellow. The Kawagoe prison complex isn't like the other prisons. There were several towers watching at the open concrete field. The stars are the cell buildings where high ranking fugitives and criminals are being held.

Inside one of the prison cell, Tohdoh sat in the seiza position. He was only one occupied in in the entire paused as he heard the drawing footsteps of a guard, not looking up. The prison guard smirked, looking down at Tohdoh as if he's already accepted his defeat to the end.

"I just heard they changed your executioner." The guard started, almost gleefully. "It's going to be Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. You ought to be glad it's someone you know." Tohdoh opened his eyes when he recognize that name before.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Lloyd Asplund was signing documents in the execution, much to his annoyance that it had to do with files and paper instead of digital records. Just as he finished signing a document, another page was needed to be signed, pushing onto the table in front of Lloyd.

"Uh...What?" he sighed. "You need my signature again?" He looked up at the warden of the facility.

"Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there are still some formalities to be followed." the prison warden replied, "A last minute change in executioners is the rarest of rarities." Suzaku wasn't really listening. His eyes are shaking with fear. Cécile noticed how chill ran up and down his spine. She was worried about Suzaku, it would seem that he was chosen simply due to the fact he was a former Eleven.

However, Suzaku was familiar with the name Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Soon, he starts to have a flashback in the Kururugi Shrine, when the man he had called Tohdoh; sensei. He had retired temporarily from the military to teach him karate. By orders from Daisuke, Suzaku was to train karate separated from the House of Sakoto. Whenever he fell at the great man's feet, and he simply stared at him with those onyx eyes, staring at him, daring him to stand and fight—

BOOOOOOOM!

He was broken out of his thoughts by a huge explosion.

"What-what was that?!" the warden gasped as they looked out the window. They saw a flaming smoke rises from the front building. The smoke flies up like a tall pillar that everyone in the prison can see. An alarm began to ring across the facility. "Wh-what happened?!" the man stammered. They saw a burning wall of the prison gates. Lloyd smiled triumphantly.

"Good." he grinned. "Now we're free of this hellish paperwork."

* * *

Outside of the opening, Britannian Sutherlands moves out of the hanger to contain the offensive caused by the explosion. Smoke was coversing the entrance, blinding the knightmares. When they got closer, a hail of bullets came from the smoke, destroying several knightmares while the rest halted to see who was attacking.

Out of the smoke, the Ceannard speeds out of the smoke and charges straight towards the knightmares. They opened fire at the frame, but the Ceannard draws out its Judgement and fires, but this time, it's fire rate was slower, like a hammer clamping on the nail. The rifle was rearmed with special explosive rounds that literally explodes upon impact. The Judgement's fire rate was slow and steady shot after another as it hits two Sutherlands, causing them to explode. The knightmare slides left and right and used its hip mounted slash harkens as a booster to jump an side flip twist above the Sutherlands, as the Ceannard lands behind the formation of Sutherlands to make them turn around, only for ther guards to be down.

Soon after, a formation of four silver monopolic headed knightmares charges from the smoke with improved revolving blade katanas and slashed down the distracted knightmares, cutting them through the center and destroying them. The knightmares rotated back and fired their wrist mounted machine guns at the remaining Sutherlands, effectively destroying them before the Ceannard and the new knightmares regroups moves in formation.

These new models aren't like any other knightmares. It has gray armor, and the head unit has been replaced with a monoptic model. The new knightmares also had a motorcycle cockpit like the Guren. Its weapons are placed on the left forearm while holding the sword on the right. They're all being piloted by the Four Holy Swords.

Chiba narrowed her eyes in determination. Her fists clenched at the sight of the Britannian frames, who instantly began aiming at them.

"Colonel, we're coming to save you!" Chiba declared determinately.

Two more Sutherlands are attacking Asahina. He tensed his muscles as he passes and turned around and with one swipe of his sword, he sliced two frames with one slice each as they exploded from behind. Asahina smirks like it's very enjoyable.

"These Gekkas are awesome!" he cheered. "Way superior to the Burais!"

"Yeah!" Urabe laughed. "You got that right!"

The Ceannard aims the Judgement at the Sutherland before firing a burst before it explodes from behind.

"Phase one complete. Begin phase two! Clear a path for the transport!" Kimiko contacts the Four Swords ti issue a command.

"Roger!" The Four Holy Swords aroused. The Ceannard moves along with the Four Swords as they moved around to clear out hostiles while the Guren's joins up with her group.

"Kallen, I need you to head things from here." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Understood." Kallen confirmed.

* * *

From inside the HQ van, the core members are overwatching the battle with the scientist as their new members takes the base like pros against a small army in a garrison.

"Hmm...You think the sub-weaponry's linkage isn't tight enough?" Rakshata asked, leaning back against the couch, watching the data flow through the screen from inside the portable base, as the reports were read to her.

"No, however I suspect it might be the line." Her first assistant replied.

"There's a .07 sensory delay." her second assistant hastily reported. Rakshata snorted at it's still downgraded levels for a higher expectations as she said, "Obviously those old codgers in Kyoto need to supply us with better parts."

* * *

From inside the prison, the guard brandishes his sidearm at Tohdoh. The glass wall was moving up for a clear shot.

"My superiors have just ordered that you be unofficially executed before you're busted out of here. Any last words?" the guard inquires of his sentences before he dies.

"It's a life I gave up once before. It's worth nothing." Tohdoh announced as he closed his eyes momentarily, waiting for the shot. Instead, he heard a voice he had only heard on the news.

"In that case, I'll claim your life for myself!" Tohdoh glanced up in disbelief, as the wall behind the stunned guard exploded open, throwing the guard across the corridor with a yell. Dusts spread everywhere and blinds his vision. When his sight was clear, Tohdoh glanced up in disbelief, as he waited for the smoke to clear, his throat hitching up at the sight of the Ceannard holding its smoking barrel, and a Burai knightmare and atop the black one stood none other than the masked vigilante.

"Zero." Tohdoh announced almost coldly, his eyes not leaving his figure.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh." Zero greeted with an air of intrigue. "The second Japanese who, seven years ago, brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat." Tohdoh stared at him emotionlessly.

"You mean Itsukushima?" he confirmed. "You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?".

"That was no miracle. It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work that the Reaper provided." Zero responded immediately. "That is why I want you!" Tohdoh clenched his fists behind his back.

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase. Now that he's dead, I wish to die too." he argued.

"Then whom you also pledge your loyalty to?" Kimiko asked from her knightmare. "Death?" The cockpit of the Ceannard slides open and to let the Kimiko stood up to reveal herself, covering her face uner the balaclava mask.

"If it's Death you wished to be, then you should be loyal to me!" she announced. "Because I _am_...Death!"

"The Reaper?" he asked slowly, his eyes not leaving her masked blue ones.

"Don't be such an idiot to decieve yourself!" Zero snapped angrily, as his eyes widened in shock. "You must accept responsibility for your miracle that you made!" Tohdoh's eyes widened at the words Zero was proclaiming. For a moment, he stared at the figure that would be he only hope of freeing Japan from the empire's grasp, while gunfires still continue to spark the popping sounds of explosions in the air.

"The Area 11's resistance movement was so tense than all the other areas because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength." Tohdoh narrowed his eyes as he concluded from his words. "You failed to continue their greatest hope known as the Miracle of Itsukushima."

"You're saying it's my fault?" he assumed.

"Yes." Zero proclaimed his failure for the Miracle of Itsukushima that expression hit Tohdoh like a hammer. "People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles. Why else has there been such rampant use of Refrain? How else would the Black Knights became the new ideal work that Nightwing has failed to accomplish?" Tohdoh lowered his head slightly, not looking away from Zero.

"You must endeavor! To the bitter end beyond all that's decent, and then you can die! Till the name of Tohdoh the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered!" Zero persuaded as Tohdoh's eyes wandered to an uncharacteristically silent Kimiko.

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then?" he said slowly. Before Zero could speak, Kimiko beat hims to clarify the answer.

"Till now they had to accept defeat." Kimiko answered honestly, "However, now that Zero is here, the dreams can be transformed into reality." At this, his eyes met with Kimiko's blue ones. For the first time in a matter of life times, he found himself smirking in interest to join his cause.

* * *

At the art museum, Euphemia was attending. The ceremony was full of audience from new reporters to guests from nobility.

"And now for the highlight of today's events, Princess Euphemia will select the grand prize winner." the art museum manager announced to the crowd. Euphemia was standing at the center of the stage where various arts painted by Prince Clovis was placed. The manager hands a small flower ribbon for Euphemia to take.

"The work upon which you place this flower will be deemed the winner, Your Highness." he explained. Euphemia turned around and walks slowly to the line of portraits of paintings. She felt nervous on which ones are the best considering that they all looked terrific. She stopped at the sight of the the painting of her father. Anxious, she looks down at the flower.

* * *

The new models; Gekka, are so advanced than a Britannian Sutherland that its decimating through the forces without any difficulties. Adding the Guren to their fighting force, they are sweeping the enemy like dirt over a floor. When one field was cleared for the transport, they moved on to the next. They fire a barrage to blast through the gates of the second door. Once there, the five motorcycle knightmares separate with two going straight, the Guren take into the left flank while two more Gekkas are charging through the right flank.

Two Sutherlands tried to intercept two Gekkas by firing their assault rifles, but the Gekkas moves around before both of them fire their slash harkens at the Sutherlands, one pierced through the abdomen before slicing through the head while the other was sliced. Once the area was cleared, the Gekka's each fire a flare that signals the Black Knights to start moving a cargo truck that exploded right through the walls.

The Ceannard bursts through the prison walls with Zero's Burai following behind to rendezvous with the Four Holy Swords who were protecting the transport truck, holding Tohdoh's knightmare while the Guren was leading the other two and the Black Knight garrison in battle to the Britannians.

Kimiko maneuvered the frame quickly so the hatch could faced the hatch of his new knightmare frame. The trunk hatch opened, revealing Tohdoh's personally custom Gekka knightmare.

Like the Gekka; it's design was black armored as opposed to silver, and the head unit has been replaced with a monoptic model, similar to the Gekka's, but with twin red ponytail cables. It kneels with a sword mounted on the hip.

The Ceannard stops in front while Tohdoh stands up to become the new man that he is today. The Four Holy Swords surrounded him and opened their cockpits to greet their leader once again.

"Colonel!" Chiba gasped in disbelief.

"Welcome back, Colonel Tohdoh!" Asahina greeted back as Tohdoh looked at each of his fellow comrades.

"Thank you." he greeted his comrades back with such empathy. "Sorry that you had to go through to this."

"No effort at all, sir." Senba replied.

Tohdoh jumps off from her cockpit seat and hops into his frame cockpit.

"Cooperate with Zero! Let's eliminate the remaining forces here!" As one, the Four Holy Swords nodded, closing their hatches.

"Roger!" they roused in such enthusaism.

Lelouch grinned from inside his knightmare, watching the new player coming to join the cause.

 _Now all the tasks at hand have been cleared, and Nunnally's knight has already been chosen. That leaves only_ — he paused as a slash harken sent his way. The Guren leaps up and knocks it off course, sending it towards a building, before being pulled back to it's frame; the Lancelot.

"Damn!" Kallen added. "What's he doing here?!"

"Well how convenient, the one problem left to contend with has come here on his own!" Lelouch smirked.

* * *

Menwhile, Euphemia was taking her longest time to makes the decision on the art portraits.

"Please, your Highness. It's time for you to decide. We can't wait any longer." the museum head manager whispered to Euphemia, who stood their, staring at the portrait of her father, Charles, Zi Britannia.

"I know, but I…" Euphemia tried to convince, but then, a loud ringing came from one of the bystanders. He immediately picks up his phone to answer.

"Hello?" Soon after, more phone started to rang from everyone. They picked up their phones to answer. Euphemia turned around to noticed that everyone was being called.

A military officer comes up stage to Darlton. He whispered something in his ear. When he pulled back, Darlton was shocked.

"Escaped?" he said, trembling at his voice.

* * *

The Lancelot fired its VARIS rifle at the black Gekka, and easily dodged his shot, maneuvering around him. When the Lancelot was distracted, the Ceannard unsheathes its sword and swings it at the Lancelot, but the knightmare counters by blocking it with its forearm Blaze Luminous before bringing up his VARIS rifle to shoot at it. The Ceannard jumps up to dodge the shot. It lands at the opposite side as it tries to kick it at one of the legs. The white frame jumps to avoid the kick, giving itself distances.

"They're skilled fighters!" Suzaku declared. He turned back to face the Ceannard once again.

"Damn, why doesn't this thing just go?" Kimiko cursed as she brought out her Judgement and fires three shots. The ground burst from dust before the ground exploded that gives the Lancelot the call to retreat.

* * *

The Art Museum was transmitting a live broadcast of the Black Knights and their new models engaging the Lancelot. Euphemia was holding the flower tightly that the stems could break.

Darlton was on the phone to contact a nearby military base from that sector.

"Listen, send in everything we've got." he ordered, "Lend support to Kururugi, and make him report that we're wiping out the terrorists."

* * *

The Lancelot was being held by the Holy Swords, Ceannard, and the Guren. Despite being outnumbered by two advanced units, and five new additional weapons, the Lancelot was able to withstand their assaults regardless of their numbers. Kimiko gives him credit. The pilot was just as skillful as she and Kallen. Tohdoh came through the Lelouch's intercom.

"Zero, do you have any information on this unit?" Lelouch glanced at his screen, featuring the Lancelot, determined to rid him of his plight once and for all.

"Possibly. However, I want you to do exactly as I say." he replied.

"Very well, I'll leave this one to you." Tohdoh acknowledged before cutting off contact. Lelouch straightens his back and take charge of finishing the Lancelot.

"All units, give him distance!" he ordered.

All of the Gekka units, excluding the Ceannard, who, with the Guren, circles around Tohdoh and the Lancelot, ready to intervene at any possible moment, fell back at his order.

"Its movements follow a predictable pattern!" Zero announced. "Its initial attack is always straight on! It never feints that first move!" he said this just in time, as the Lancelot made an attack to his nearest opponent, the Guren, who launched itself upwards, dodging at Zero's command. "Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive! Check the data I'm sending you!" He waited a moment for the Lancelot to move toward the corner.

"S 5-7!" he called, calling the frame waiting behind it.

One of the Four Holy Swords; Asahina, pops out from the corner and charges at the Lancelot.

"Hey, he really came." he smirked.

The Lancelot raised it's VARIS, but Asahina swiftly knocking the VARIS rifle out of the Lancelot's hands as it was about ready to attack with his gun.

"That's it." Lelouch grinned, "Now he'll be forced to fall back to gain some distance..." he smirked as he once again proved himself right, the Lancelot freeing himself and leaping backwards to another corner. "He's on X 2-3." he reported as Tohdoh zoomed around the corner, a mere feet from the Lancelot

"And with that…" Tohdoh grips his sword with two hands, crouching down before he makes the move. "Check!" he stated triumphantly. Tohdoh stabbed the frame in the front with the sword. The frame; however, dodges the first two thrust from the chest, but not the third as it hit the roof of the cockpit box, shredding the top.

"I know this!" Suzaku gasped, realizing what this technique was.

"Who dares to anticipate my moves?" Tohdoh snapped angrily, as his eyes narrowed. "But still..."Tohdoh moved the sword upwards. The glowing side blade of the katana sparks above his head while it cleaves the top of the cockpit block off. His second MVS sword came off when Tohdoh sliced his top hatch off. Lelouch grins in victory as the frame was exposed to reveal who is piloting the advanced unit that is equal to the Guren and Ceannard. He leans forward eagerly to see the face of his foe.

The Lancelot turned around to face the black Gekka. The pilot was dressed in a black, white, and gold battle pilot suit to match the Lancelot as he was facing downwards, hiding his face. He then suddenly looked up and glared at the Gekka.

As the face of Suzaku was revealed, Lelouch's heart suddenly drops like a thermometer in a icy cold water.

"No way..." he rasped, his eyes widening at the sight of one of his truest friends. Suzaku Kururugi, his forest green eyes, glaring at his opponents.

"Is that really you? Suzaku?" Tohdoh whispered in shock, his eyes widening at the sight of his student whom he taught for so many years.

"What?!" Kimiko gasped to her shocking revelation to see him too. Lelouch's best friend, is fighting against her and Tohdoh.

Kallen shook at the sight of him, unable to fight words, only able to utter silent screams, before finding her voice.

"Wha-?! Huh?!" Kallen was bewildered at first before she reverts to call Lelouch. "Zero, what now?! Give us our next instructions! Zero!"

Lelouch wasn't responding to Kallen, for he was paying close attention to the only peson he was abut to entrust his sister to. He couldn't believed what he was seeing. His only friend is siding with the enemy.

 _All this time...it was him...?_ he thought. He remembers back to when he first met the Lancelot. At first, he was so contempt to destroy it for interfering with his goals, plans, objectives, and everything, but when he saw Suzaku's face, it felt as though his heart was stabbed multiple times to make it stop beating.

Suzaku gripped his control from sticks, still in tact for his manuvers.

"Yes! I can still move!" he confirmed as he moves the Lancelot.

 _Suzaku...Kururugi?_ Kimiko thought. Her fists shook as so many emotions ran through her. But oddly enough, she was not surprised. She didn't believe in him anymore because of the blood he had spilled. Suzaku killed her mother, but to be piloting a advance unit that's causing so much trouble was her only friend that she trusted.

"Damn it!" she cried as she moves to intercept the Lancelot. The Ceannard withdraws its Judgement rifle and takes out her sword to clash with his MVS sword.

Lelouch stood frozen as Kimiko pursues Suzaku. He could find no words to describe who or what is Suzaku doing all of this.

"But why…?" he finally croaked, his hands trembling. "You can't be there." he croaked, feeling his throat and eyes burn. "You can't be there because...you have to be by Nunnally's side." his voice shrilled and couldn't find himself the courage to continue on.

Soon, Tohdoh's black Gekka came up to halt the fighting between the two. The Gekka raised its sword against the Lancelot. Suzaku catches its wrist to prevent it from attacking. Then, the hatch opens up to reveal Tohdoh.

"Tohdoh!" Kimiko cried. Tohdoh was holding Suzaku away from Kimiko and pushes him behind as she watches them battle it out.

"Stop this, Suzaku! Don't do this!" he begged.

"Colonel Tohdoh?!" Suzaku gasped. He clenched his jaw in anger at the sight of his mentor in a knightmare. "So you wanna live more than you wanna follow your own principles!?" he demanded.

"Do I disappoint you?" he smirked. "Very well, then keep to your schedule and execute me." The Lancelot and the Gekka spun around, holding their swords with their own, sparks flye everywhere from the blade.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Isn't this why you came here?!" Suzaku was silent for while, still pushing against his grip.

"Tohdoh, I have to change the world from within!" he argued.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious!"

"Then you must continue down that path!" Tohdoh pushed him away. "Win or lose, you will achieve nothing unless you're prepared to sacrifice everything!" he called as his hatch came down. Suzaku stared at him in shock, before answering, "Right!" Suzaku began to chase after him again. Kimiko, still stiffen with the revealation, get her private channel to Tohdoh.

"Tohdoh, you're clear to engage, take out Suzaku now!" she ordered Tohdoh.

"Roger!" he responded, clashing his sword with Suzaku's. Kimiko finally moved her knightmare and tries to engage the Lancelot.

Lelouch sat in shock. His finger go numb along with the rest of his body. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Suzaku, still in combat with Tohdoh.

"Zero, What are your orders, capture him, or-Zero!" Kallen begged in his comms, but he didn't replied back. Soon, it was enough and Kimiko contacted every knightmare units in the area.

"We're destroy the white knightmare, got that!" Kimiko announced suddenly as she followed the brawl between Tohdoh and Suzaku. The Four Holy Swords followed her and without hesitantly, moves to engage Suzaku. Kallen, howeer, was too shock to find that her mentor is making the move to kill one of the Student Council members.

"B-but what about Zero's—" cried Kallen.

"If he can't get himself to focus on the command again, then I'll do it for him!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Chiba, Asahina, take his left flank! Senba, Urabe, take his right! Initiate Spinning Life or Death Formation!" she ordered.

"Roger!" they roused. She moves around as the Four Holy Swords closes in at the Lancelot.

"Wait!" Kallen cried from her frame.

Lelouch finally snapped himself to find Kimiko approaching Suzaku as he was surrounded by the Black Knights. He glanced at her direction. She was ordering the field for him and she, along with the Four Holy Swords, are going to finish the Lancelot.

"No! Stop! You can't! Stand down!" he cried, warning them not to take their assault head on.

"Don't worry! It's a synchronized four way attack!" Asahina explained, "He'll never dodge this one!"

Just when the Black Knights could destroy the Lancelot and kill Suzaku, he recieved a emergency call from Lloyd, observing the fight from the tower. "Warrant Officer Kururugi, Unleash the harken booster quickly!" Lloyd shouted. "The password is my favorite food!"

Suzaku dialed down his favorite food for the boosters. When he typed the code down, all four slash harkens zoomed out. At first it was aiming at the Ceannard before it goes off into different directions. The slash harkens hit each Gekka frame head on, knocking off their weapons, swords, and even some of the wrist gun mounts.

Suzaku turns his Lancelot and throws his last MVS sword at the Ceannard. The sword hits her deep at the chest, cashing a jerk from inside the cockpit before Asahina quickly shows up and covers her, shooting multiple rounds at the Lancelot.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kimiko didn't care.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly as she moves around the Lancelot and from behind. "This time, I'll finished him with one blow." She was ready to fire her Judgement to destroy the exposed cockpit. Her finger was close to the trigger before a shout came through to her and everyone else hearing the frequency.

"STOP IT!" Kimiko looks at Zero with surprise written on her face. Lelouch orders everyone to cease their attacks.

Emotions from inside of him were causing his body to tremble with shock running through his veins and to his core. Lelouch couldn't stop shaking because he learned the truth, and in the hard way. He bowed his head, gritting his teeth and clenching to the control sticks tightly.

"We've done enough fighting for now! We achieved our objective! Use escape route three!" he ordered, trembling in frustration. "Withdraw immediately!" Kimiko knows Lelouch doesn't want her to kill Suzaku, but then again, neither does she wanted to. She knew that if she did, it won't be as much forgiving. Kimiko looked to her right and notices a large formation of VTOL aircrafts carrying Britannian reinforcements and bombers with them.

"I guess our time is up." she declared coldly. She turned back to the Lancelot. Armed with only four slash harkens, he was defenseless, but Lelouch ordered their retreat, so she decided to follow Lelouch's protocols. She rotates her knightmare and rides herself out of the prison. The Ceannard starts to disperse white smoke while Kimiko contacts Tohdoh through her earpiece.

"Tohdoh, deploy chaff smoke!" she ordered.

"Roger!" he replied.

Suzaku noticed the Ceannard retreating from the battlefield and tries to chase after.

"No, wait!" Suzaku cried. The Ceannnard aims the Judgement and shoots the legs of the Lancelot. The right landspinner explodes and the frame wheels around before coming to a halt. All five Gekka knightmares, including the Guren, releases their smokescreens and made their way to follow the Ceannard. The white smoke was so thick that Suzaku couldn't see anything or the Black Knights retreating from the front gates.

"Damn it!" He slammed his hand against the side of the cockpit while in the sky reinforcements from the military forces had arrived.

* * *

From the art museum, everyone was watching on the big screen. They saw the combat between the Lancelot and the Black Knights. Many were shocked to see the Lancelot pilot was a Eleven. Euphemia watched as the Black Knights retreated from the prison. She was relieved that Suzaku was okay from that assault.

 _Suzaku... well done._ she thought, holding onto the flower badge tightly. She heard several rude comments from the audience about Suzaku. She clutched to flower and Darlton noticed her anger.

"Princess Euphemia?" he asked cautiously. Euphemia didn't paid heed to him and instead made an announcement.

"All of you!" she announced, gaining their attention from the big screen.

"I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier! You had inquired as to whom I would select to serve as my knight, correct?" she asked from their previous question earlier. "The knight I had chosen will be the young man you see before you: Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!" she announced, gesturing her hand to the Japanese on screen.

* * *

Darkness in the morning was so much exhausting for the Black Knights. Secluded from anyone else. Kimiko sat on a railing with Kallen beside her near the outskirts of the settlement. Clearly, her mind was replaying back to when the Lancelot revealed itself to be piloted by one of Lelouch's friends when he was still in exile. Kimiko was having a lot of things going on for the rest of the night.

"So, what do you think about them joining us?" Kallen asked about the Four Holy Swords. Kimiko shrugged her shoulders, and stared up at the moon.

"I'm sure they will since most of their own was annihilated, so there's no option left unless they joined the Black Knights."

Kimiko turned her attention to Lelouch's knightmare. He hasn't come out or response back ever since they got back. She knows how shocking this operation was. Surprisingly, she didn't felt shock like this as usual, for she knew Suzaku was working for the Britannians, but this was something new. He pilots an advanced knightmare as strong as hers. Kallen stood beside her and stared at Zero's knightmare which he had yet to emerge from.

"Zero's not coming out?" Ohgi asked, coming up to the females. Kallen shook her head.

"Yeah. He isn't answering my calls."

"Mine neither."

She paused however, as she heard something on her communicator. Kimiko and Kallen glanced at each other and froze at what they heard.

For it was the laughter. It was a low laughter at first, but it ceased Kallen's stomach as it gradually built up. Kimiko's eyes never left Zero's knightmare, as it finally turned to a hysterical laughter. A laughter that chilled her heart to the very core. She felt a painful feeling in her chest that this was a heavy blow to Lelouch.

Above the regrouped Black Knights, C.C was watching them from the highest in the area with Amy sitting besides her, leaning back as the hood cloaking her eyes under the shadow.

* * *

 **What a friggin pain to keep writing this for over a year now and I need time to make me second story other wise it'll be completely bogus.**

 **Anyways, Tell me wht do you think so far? Does it need improvements? Is it still boring to read? If any of you are reading this chapter, it would be very helpful if you could give me some advice, tips, or opinions for the next chapter.**

 **So, see ya later, and don't forget to favor ths story.**


	25. Chapter 24: The Indelible Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt. He makes really good knightmares, so he deserves the credit.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

 **u**

 _ **May 17th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **201 km of the Philippine Sea.**_

 _ **0921 hrs**_

Early in the morning, the cool seawater brushes across the hull of the Black Knights' newly acquired submarine as their mobile base for their oversea travels. Its uniquely designed to be a stealth submarine with the logo of the Black Knights stretched onto its hull.

Inoue stood at the viewport with a pair of binoculars in her hands. She stares off at the horizon while letting out a small sigh.

"In the past, we had trouble getting a motorcycle or a truck, and we have a submarine now?" She leaned on the edge while taking in a deep breath.

"Reaper will be in enormous trouble if the Britannians ever find out that one of their submarines was gone. How'd she do it?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

In the briefing room, Zero stood in the front beside the tactical display monitors. A live video image of Kirihara was displayed behind, with a pleased expression spread across his face. Most of the members were in a mixture of shocked and surprised at the meeting, considering that Zero has made no appearance since the Tohdoh operation.

"And now, I'd like to announce the new positions due to our little reorganization." Zero announced blankly as he brought up a notepad to announce the new commanding officers and the structure. The screen shifts to show the new chain of command in the Black Knights.

"The Chief of Military Affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh." There was an applauding cheer for the famed commander to be the general again, even after the Japanese military records.

"The Chief Intelligence Commissioner, in charge of public relations and information gathering, will be Diethard Ried." The crowd became a little uneasy after the name came up. Everyone in the submarine gave out an outburst over considering him to be apart of their new reorganization.

"The Britannian pretty boy?" Tamaki argued.

"And let's not forget that he's a media figure." Urabe commented.

Nagisa took a step forward, glared at Zero. "Zero, I don't mean to sound like a racist, but what's your reasoning behind putting a Britannian in such a sensitive position?" she argued.

"Reasoning?" Zero asked hollowly,. "What of it, then? As you all know, I'm not Japanese either." he pointed out. "And let's not forget, neither is Reaper or Kozuki, they're all half Japanese. All I need is the ability to produce results. Matters of race, past experience, or tactics are not my concern." he clarified, stating the less needs to be ethical to their organization and more activities done.

"Alright, alright, already!" Tamaki let out a small scoff while waving his hand. Zero flipped his cape and continued to discuss the reorganization plan.

"The Deputy Commander will be Kaname Ohgi." Ohgi blinked, opening his mouth slightly. "You will be the leader at base of operations during battles and such, gathering statistics, making sure everyone is where they are supposed to be at all times, and handing out various orders from the stands." Ohgi blinked again, this time, full of surprises that he's being promoted to base commander by Zero.

"Me?" he inquired.

"You object?" Zero asked, almost amusingly. Ohgi shook his head as he smiled, "No..."

"Well, you were our leader once, so it shouldn't that much of a pain." Sugiyama commented, patting him on his shoulder.

"Rakshata Chawla will be in charge of Research and Development." he continued. All eyes turned to the back of the room, where the Indian scientist leaned against the wall, smirking with her pipe in her mouth.

"Of course." she sighed obviously.

"Kimiko Sakoto is currently absence at this time due to some recent events unfold in her undercover assignment with the Viceroy." Zero explained, reminding himself that Kimiko is going to be attending the event that he wished he never wanted to remember. "Until she is back, the Reaper will be the commander of Special Personnel Activities Team"

"Special Personal Activities Team?" Kallen inquired.

"SPAT is a lot different." Zero explained. "In terms of SPAT, I shall choose some members to be assigned to the Reaper for counter intelligence, covert operations, and reconnaissance missions. They shall provide us the details and special assignments that I make. In conjunction with the SPAT unit, the Zero Squad will be commanded by you, Kallen Kozuki." Kallen straightened to listen what Lelouch has promoted her to be.

"Zero Squad?" Kallen repeated what Zero just said.

"They are my personal unit in counter with the SPAT teams on the field. They will lead the main forces." Kallen let out a beam while she became overjoyed by Zero's appointment.

"Thank you for the appointment; I'll try my best sir." Zero nodded while he continues to discuss the new positions for the core members.

* * *

 _ **May 17th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1000 hrs**_

Suzaku was more nervous then ever in his entire life because today was the day of when he was nominated as Princess Euphemia's personal Knight. At his ceremony, he was so anxious and nervous, yet it restricts him to stride down behind the boog huge doors the leads to the princess he was acquainted with before and now, he's being chosen for something greater than this. However, he felt all very shaky inside before the huge doors opened to the middle of the hall, directly to Princess Euphemia, who sat upon her throne, waiting patiently for his arrival. Suzaku makes his way down to the end of the Royal Hall, surrounded by nobles and Earls.

Suzaku made sure to keep his eyes only on Euphemia, not looking at the large crowd of nobles, glowing at him with hostility and knowing the cameras that would be showing him all around Area 11.

He reached to the princess, dropping to one knee, and lifting his arm over his heart. Princess Euphemia stand, and begins to announce his Knighthood strongly.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a Knight of the Crown?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku answered immediately, strongly.

"Do you pledge yourself to be sword and shield to this Empire, devoted to it's greater good?" Euphemia continued.

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku answered again, as he reached for his sword hanging by his side, bringing it in one clean sweep, holding its handle to Euphemia. She took it nimbly, holding it up for a moment, as though fascinated by it. Suzaku retook his stance, bringing his arm up to his chest. Euphemia stepped forward, placing the tip of the sword on his left shoulder, slowly lifting it to his right.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku allowed himself a deep breath as he closed his eyes momentarily as Euphemia continued, "May your courage and devotion become a example to the people of the Empire." Suzaku opened his eyes, as they met with Euphemia's.

They held for a moment, his forest green locked with her soft violet toned irises. He soundlessly reached for his sword, which she returned, before motioning for him to rise, throwing out her right arm. Suzaku followed his order quickly, rising and turning to face the crowd.

From his stance, he could see how there was this eerie silence that keeps his heart pumping, facing a crowd of people who are thinking of him being unworthy to be with the Princess. Nobody clapped. Panic was starting to rise from inside of his core. However, a single person began to clap. Suzaku's eyes zeroed in on the clapper immediately, and his heart stopped to see someone familiar.

Kimiko Sakoto.

He could feel relief that his friend has acknowledge him before finally, another clapper joined in. He snapped to the left. Andreas Darlton.

He stood straight, with his eyes not leaving Suzaku as he continued to clap for his accomplishments as a soldier. Suzaku felt something like relief settled in. For seeing such a powerful man giving a clear example, all other nobles followed in suit. The clappings raised even higher. It grew louder and louder. Suzaku allowed a small smile stretched upon his lips, allowing himself this one, small moment of happiness.

* * *

Once the Knighthood was complete, the nobles of the Tokyo Settlement chat amongst themselves. Some were ignoring Suzaku because of his number status, but he doesn't care. All Suzaku wanted to do is get this over with so that he could return to buisness as usual.

Suzaku sat on a couch with a glass of champagne in his hand while staring at the people in the distance.

"Not your type of party, isn't it Suzaku?" Suzaku's head turns to find Kimiko in her teal dress that goes to her ankles, hold some champagne to her hand. "You should relax more." She took a sip while staring over at Suzaku sitting across from him.

"I don't know Kimiko, I don't think I ever come to this." said Suzaku, as he shook his head and lowered his glass. "I mean, I'm just a soldier working on the fornt lines, I didn't think I was going to be her knight."

"You still have that weird sense of honor and duty I see in you. I guess that's why Princess Euphemia picked you." Kimiko pointed out. "You have your obligations to the lives of many. Even for Lamperouge." Suzaku ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Euphie or I mean the Princess, placed her trust in me, so I will not fail her." Kimiko smiled with amusement.

"By all means, congratulations Suzaku. I bet some of the students back at Ashford are really working on another party than this one." Suzaku couldn't imagine what the others will do if he comes to Ashford.

"I believe thats what I'm expecting." he signed, knowing that he will ahve to attend, just for the sake of it.

"Suzaku." Both of them turned to the man who wears the eye patch in a suit, holding a similar glass of champagne in his hand. "Oh, Dante, its good to see you." Suzaku smiled, while Kimiko added, "Yeah, its sure to see you here in a place like this."

"You have to thank my boss for making my shift short." Dante raised his glass to show his respect for the young Honorary Britannian. "And a toast to you, Suzaku, Sir Wolfsbane of the Empire." Suzaku gives out a sarcastic chuckle over his joke.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Dante let out a small laugh, and took a sip from his champagne.

"Anywho, There's something I need to talk to Kimiko about something, if that's okay?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow about what Dante wants to talk to her about.

"Sure." Suzaku nodded.

* * *

Dante leads Kimiko to some place in the hallway, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed, giving Dante an suspicious look on her face. Dante takes on glance around from left to right to make sure that they're alone.

"This came from the Pit today." Dante shows a paper that Kimiko snatched from his hands to read what it has to day. As she read, her eyes grew more big as the sentences converge to form one meaning of her contract. "We're asked to bring in the suspect to them the deadline."

"But we need more time."

"Yes, but what about his time?" Dante raised an eyebrow to clarify his point.

"I'm working on it Dante, the kid's got issues." Kimiko defended, but Dante shook his head.

"Nah, the Council doesn't want to hear that. They want Zero, and if we don't get the chase, then the Pit is going to go with extreme prejudices." Kimiko sighed, massaging her temple in frustration.

"Dante, I need to do me a favor." She requested for Dante to do some sort of task that has to do something with the current situation about Lelouch.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"I need you to go back to tell the Council that I need more time." she answered. "The Black Knights are making a move again and I ask you to request an extension period on my contract."

"As much as I want to extend the period of time, the Council will need to approve of your contract extension, and you signed up for that contract because you were familiar with Lelouch."

"Dante," she said strongly, "I'm serious, please just listen to me. Ever since Suzaku was revealed, its been going into his head that Lelouch is being more eccentric. I'm starting to lose the hope of convincing him otherwise, so I need you to call the Council and tell them to extend my contract."

"You don't want to hurt him, don't you?"

"Do I _want_ to hurt him?" she asked, disgusted with any thought about that.

"Not if its up to you." Dante shrugged.

"Dante, I trust that you will convince them. I just need a little more time. Its best for me to at least to try and convince him to leave the Black Knights and join the Aesir."

"Alright, alright," said Dante. "I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Kimiko finished her conversation Dante before she leaves him with the news that has replayed in her head. She is running out of time and she needs to pick him, but that doesn't leave it there. She taps her phone to call her junior to discuss something.

* * *

 _ **May 17th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **201 km of the Philippine Sea.**_

 _ **1321 hrs.**_

Meanwhile, Lelouch took a seat at his desk, and absently began playing with the Black King of his chess set, his mind on what the others had all said about Kururugi. The debate from Diethard is objective to even consider the death of his friend, but neither is the opportunity for Suzaku be a new symbol instead of Zero. C.C sat on the bed, gazed at him.

"It's simple." she sighed, "Just put Suzaku Kururugi under the Geass's sway."

"No." he declined.

"Why?" C.C asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just being contrary? Because he's your friend...? Or is it your own pride?"

Lelouch turned swiftly to face C.C in shock, his eyes narrowing at the witch. They stared at each other before Lelouch looked away with regrets.

"All of them."

Then, his phone starts to ring, receiving a call from his senior and thus, he managed to pick up.

"Hey, Kimiko?" Lelouch inquired through the the line.

* * *

Kimiko calls while standing in the hallway, watching Princess Euphemia greeting the guests.

"Hey Lelouch, how are you?" she asked.

"Great." Lelouch answered. "I'm just trying to get my head straight for the news about Suzaku's Knighthood." Kimiko would realized that he is acting like his usual self as if this news of Suzaku's knighthood doesn't seem to bother him.

"Aren't you proud to have Suzaku be with your sister's side and that he's being popular?" she asked of how Lelouch was feeling for Suzaku.

"I am proud, but…" he paused, pondering about the thoughts of having to face him in the Lancelot.

"Lelouch, is there something wrong?" Kimiko asked. Lelouch snapped his thoughts and responds back, "Oh, it's nothing, really—"

"Lelouch," Kimiko said, this time, it sounded as if she's serious about something, and it has to be Suzaku. "Just tell me, I know that you've been absent from school lately and that Nunnally told me of how you've been sulking in your room without responding to my calls." She heard Lelouch sighed, giving himself some silent treatment. She was concern about his well-being for Suzaku and that she didn't told her about his identity yet.

"Actually I have." he finally answered. "When Suzaku became the Knight for Euphie, I just wasn't sure if how I can find a way to spend time with him." He lied. "What should I do?"

"Just let him." Kimiko answered. "Suzaku may be a busy for a while now, but that doesn't mean that he can still be your friend."

"Oh, uh really?" Lelouch pretends to ask.

"For sure, but I'm come by to see you tomorrow then..."

"Why."

"There's something that we have to discuss about." she answered hollowly.

"Oh, okay, so I'll see you then?"

"Sure bye Lelouch." Kimiko concluded before she hangs up.

Kimiko closed her phone and walks out of the hall, taking care of the problem with Lelouch. Now, she must confront Lelouch. "It's so hard to lie to Lelouch while he's still a student."

* * *

 _ **May 17th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1333 hrs.**_

After the noble party that hosted the Knighthood of Suzaku Kururugi, Euphemia returned to her office to make a videochat with her sister. She stares hopefully into the screen at her sister, discussing of how she chose a number to be her knight to be a number that goes according to the system of the Area code.

"So what do you think?" she asked hesitantly.

"If Kimiko approves of your choice, then there's nothing for me to question a Princess's decision to appoint her knights. As Viceroy, I have no right to object." Cornelia answered stiffly. Regardless of her support, Euphemia's heart fell over her disapproving resolve.

"Suzaku Kururugi may be an Honorary Britannian, but his strength makes him well suited to Knighthood." she tried to persuade Cornelia about her resolve to break the boundaries held by the system that holds the Numbers apart from the Britannians alike. "Sister, don't you think—"

"Call me Viceroy." Cornelia interrupted suddenly, correcting her position in Area 11, causing Euphemia to blink in surprise.

"Don't you think so too...Viceroy?" she repeated, after rephrasing the question. Cornelia answered quickly again, with an answer Euphemia thought she must have prepared beforehand.

"It is Britannia's policy to keep the Numbers in their place." Euphemia clenched her fist, hating the Britannian system to discriminate those who can achieve greater things despite being looking down upon.

"Then I will change that policy." she argued.

"Oh, do you now, Sub-Viceroy," Cornelia began slowly, the anger not building up although evident, "Well, when you become empress, feel free to do so!" Euphemia pursed her lips as she clenched her fists.

* * *

 _ **May 17th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1400 hrs.**_

Everyone at Ashford Academy gathers around Suzaku on behalf of his accomplishment to his Knighthood. It was crapped in the Clubhouse, but it was worth a party to attend. Rivalz stood with his orange bottle drink.

"Okay guys, time to raise a glass to Kururugi here! Valued member of the student council and a knight of the realm! Now let's get this party started, huh? _"_ he announced loudly, filling Suzaku's glass to the brim, throwing his hands up in celebration, as the entire room lifted their glasses to give Suzaku a toast of gratitude.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone at the school was attending the celebration with orange champagne, crust filled pizzas from Pizza Hut, and decorations that are way off the budget. The blonde president smiled at Suzaku.

"You have Nunnally to thank for all of this." Milly motioned to the crippled girl, who smiled shyly.

"I'm sure you're tired of the celebrations. If you don't mind, we wanna honor you too!" she assumed. Suzaku grinned as he shook his head.

"Not at all! It's my pleasure!"

"Hey, Suzaku!" Suzaku turned to find Kimiko Sakoto again, beaming at him.

"Kimiko, I never though you would be attending?"

"I need to speak with Lelouch for a while, do you know where is he?"

"I don't know." Suzaku shrugged.

Kimiko sighed out of impatience and turned around, scanning the room for far and was nowhere to be seen. If he's not inside, then she must realized that he must be at the balcony. She heads upstairs to where she finds him up to be alone with his thoughts. Kimiko opens the door to the balcony of where she would find the only person she was anxious to meet.

"Hey, Lelouch." she called. Lelouch looked from the railings and gazed at the blue eyes of his senior.

"Hey, aren't you attending the party?" Lelouch asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Shouldn't you?" Kimiko inquired, as she takes a stand next to him.

"Well, I like to be alone for sometime, you just couldn't let me be, now would you?" Lelouch said.

"It was Mariko's word that she raised you, so I won't leave you alone when I return." Kimiko smiled, as her face turned serious, "but Lelouch, there's something I should tell you." Lelouch turned fully towards Kimiko.

"Oh right; you called me and you wanted to talk to me about something," Lelouch reminded, "so what is it that you want to talk about?"

Kimiko paused and avert her gaze to the ground, pondering the words that are incentive to him.

"Lelouch…" she began, "Lelouch, will you and your sister come with me, to Australia." Lelouch's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they instantly narrowed again.

"I know that its strange to be heading to a foreign country, but for you and your sister's sake, I want you to pack your things by the end of the school year and come with me to Australia." she explained to him to come with her on a buisness trip.

"I', sorry, but I can't do that," answered Lelouch, shaking his head causing the raven teal haired woman to to step forward.

"But why?" she questioned and Lelouch looked at her before he answered, "If this is for Nunnally's sake, then the only thing I can do is to keep her here and living."

"Just stop that Lelouch, don't say such nonsense! Lelouch, there is nothing to be gained just by living alone in this life!" Kimiko protested, looking at him with plead. "If you truly value your sister, then you have to come with me on this buinsess trip, things will get better." The raven haired prince stared at his guardian with sympathy. He walked past her towards the railing.

"That's how I felt back then before the war torn us," said Lelouch, "but if I want that, then I would be forced to leave Nunnally and joined the Black Knights, but now it's different." He then turned to look at her with determination. "I want to be more than just a student, I want to be just like you, Kimiko Sakoto." Kimiko was taken by his answer before she looked at him with sympathetic.

"I know the choice I make doesn't seemed to suit you, but like you said, Nunnally needs me and I will do everything in my power to help her, but I'll see what Nunnally has to say about that, if that's okay with you?" Lelouch smiled wanly at her. "I mean of course, I would like to come, but let's just go back down to what Nunnally has to say, okay?"

"Okay then." Kimiko smiled as she reached for his cheeks and caress them. "Just try to be careful by the end of the year." Lelouch chuckled as he reached his hand to her hand and withdraws them both.

"Don't worry about me. I'm still trying to rehabilitate myself after that accident." he said.

"Of course." Kimiko asked sweetly, walking past him.

"Excuse me." Both Lelouch and Kimiko turned to someone who called to them. They were surprised to find Kallen Kozuki, staring at them from the doorway. She looked stammered with their conversation.

"I apologize for stopping by, but I came to find Kimiko and I would find you here, but...by any chance...are you two...like...lovers?" she questioned only to see both Kimiko and Lelouch stare at her blankly.

"No." They both answered back without any hesitation or embarrassment, denying any kind of that closer relationship. Kallen's eyes were surprised to find out that they're not lovers, but they're really close than anyone she's ever encountered.

"So Kallen, what is it that you want to see me about?" Kimiko asked, walking up to the doorway.

"Well, you see…" Kallen started before walking.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed suspiciously about Kallen as he entered the clubroom. The party was still ongoing and nowhere is Kallen or Kimiko found.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called and instantly began waving at Lelouch. He refocus his posture to be more opened to his best friend.

"I'm sorry I'm late….I got held up." Lelouch explained.

"Gambling again?" Lelouch smiled wearily.

"Congratulations on your Knighthood. Princess Euphemia chose the right man." Suzaku felt his heart drop as he saw that look in Lelouch's eyes. After all, Lelouch had mentioned he was very close to Euphemia before.

"Don't worry Lelouch." he smiled, placing a and on his shoulder. "I won't let any harm come to Euphemia." Lelouch smiled as he removed the hand.

"Thank you." he said softly, as he glanced over his shoulder. Lloyd was entering the room with Nina.

"Bad news Suzaku!" he called, waving to gain more of the rooms attention. "You just got even more work to do I'm afraid..." Suzaku sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the party.

"Oh...right..." he responded disappointingly.

"You know him?" Lelouch asked, intrigued.

"He's my boss..." Suzaku responded with a weary smile. He saw Milly awkwardly make her way over to him. Milly walked up in a shy manner while stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" she asked. Nina looked over with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, Milly you know him?" Milly nodded slightly while Lloyd turned over and spoke rather loosely.

"She's my fiancé." The entire room gasped in unison while Kimiko simply chuckled at the combined reaction. Rivalz came up to her with a shock and awe look on his face.

"WOW! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Who is this guy?!" he cried, looking between the two. Milly felt unease of how she was about to explain this.

"Earl Asplund." she answered lowly. Rivalz blinked in surprise.

"Earl?! It's an honor, your Lordship." he stammered quickly to an amused Lloyd. "Now, what was your relationship again?" he asked Milly, almost begging the answer to change.

"She and I are to betrothed." Lloyd simply shrugged again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rivalz wailed, clutching to his hair in panic, taking a few dramatic steps backwards.

"You're serious then?" Nina asked as all eyes were on the emotional Rivalz.

"So..." Suzaku asked, hoping to change the subject for Milly's sake, "Do I have military duties then?"

"Yes. An important someone or other is arriving by boat. We're off to meet him. Along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia, naturally." Suzaku felt a small smile tug at his lips as he turned to face the room.

"Sorry, but I have to go! Thanks so much for the party!" he announced before glancing back at Lelouch, who seemed deep in thought. "Oh yeah! You had something important to tell me..." Lelouch smiled wanly as he shrugged, "It's not relevant anymore, Suzaku. See you later."

"Alright then. See you later then!" he concluded as Suzaku left with Lloyd.u

* * *

 _ **May 17th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Port of Tokyo, Area 11**_

 _ **1500 hrs**_

Before Euphemia could sail to Shikinejima Island, Kimiko escorted her to the destroyer that will be transporting the Special Corp and the Lancelot to the island. She beamed at Kimiko as they walked besides together to the destroyer. Kimiko's hands were placed firmly behind her back, walking professionally right next to the princess.

"Don't you think visiting someone from a offshore civilization is risky, Euphie?" Kimiko asked the princess.

"I wouldn't be certain about how will anyone be reaching to the island where there's open waters." Euphemia assured. "And besides, I've got Suzaku with me, so there's no need to be afraid of." Kimiko nodded, acknowledging her reasoning.

"So Kimiko," Euphemia began as they walked down the side block of where the ASEEC Special Core is transporting the Lancelot on the destroyer hangar, "...Are you planning anything for this summer?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, work, work, and more work." said Kimiko, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sister said that you should at least take a break from working with the SAD, its bad for stress to even come and go." Euphemia suggested.

"I work out to my fullest, that's good for stress." Kimiko nodded, smiling a little bit to be on her good side.

"But Euphie, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"About Suzaku, what do you think of him?" she asked suddenly. Euphemia glanced at Kimiko. "I was wondering about that. I know Suzaku my whole life, so what made you chose him?" Kimiko persisted. Euphemia blinked in surprise.

"What do I...think?" she repeated, pausing in her walking. "I...I don't know...He's..." Euphemia struggled for words as she pulled herself up a little more. "He's courageous." she finally admitted. To Kimiko's surprise, she was getting a first hand look of her emotional side for Suzaku.

"Courageous?" she repeated, pausing in thought, glancing at Euphemia. "I know that he's brave, but why is that, Euphie?" she inquired.

"Well, when you put it that way. Suzaku and I share the same belief of peace. He and I knew that the world can not be changed just through brute force, so to change from within is like a flower that needs to be replace, so there's no need to continue the bloodshed of the innocents." As Euphemia confesses the comperison between them, Kimiko was completely astonished of her relationship with Suzaku.

* * *

 _ **May 17th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Shikine Island, 200 miles northeast of Japan.**_

 _ **1534 hrs**_

On board a single Britannian destroyer, the Camelot team, Suzaku Kururugi, Cécile Croomy, and Lloyd Asplund, are on the bridge as they approach to their destination point.

"Why Shikine Island?" Suzaku asked, curious about their mission, despite being Princess Euphemia's knight. "The Tokyo Settlement would've been a lot safer." he assured. Cécile agreed to what was going on as well.

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself." she revealed. Suzaku became surprised by her lack of intelligence work as he turned to Cécile.

"What?! You're saying you don't know either?" he inquired

"Ditto." Lloyd spoke. Suzaku faced his boss in surprise.

"You still shouldn't have said anything. After all, your loose lips got our plans leaked onto the Net." Cécile scolded, glancing at her boss. Lloyd leans back against the control desk as is he's trying to be cool while being shamed at the same time. "That girl was so charming, though. I couldn't resist." he said, looking down on the floor.

* * *

Underneath the waves on a course similar to the Britannian Fleet, the stealth submarine of the Black Knights was already well ahead and anchored. Zero swept into the room, as they stood in line. Zero walked in heavily, as though something was holding him down.

"Euphemia is going to that Island to meet a noble from their homeland. Her Knight, Suzaku Kururugi, will be accompanying her." he confirmed his 'reports'. "That island is far out at sea, so the enemy's strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity." Zero got right to the point of their battle.

"The Ceannard will attack the base in the opposite direction as a diversion in order to lure the Lancelot to the position I have marked here. Our objective is to capture the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi. Once we've won the battle, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody." he announced. Kallen allowed another moment of weakness, glad that Suzaku would not be harmed. She glanced at Kimiko, who had a straight glowing frown about what she talked about yesterday, although she still saw the slightly gone away look in her eyes.

"So, what happens after we got him?" Tamaki called, his eyes narrowing at Zero.

"Don't worry. Just leave that to me." he replied coldly.

* * *

At Shikinejima Island, the destroyer carrying Princess Euphemia and the Camelot unit, arrived at the docks. Everyone was waiting for the princess arrival. Suzaku was in front of her as Cécile and Lloyd were right behind her. Her security escorts are with her as well.

"Arrival time is right on schedule. We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters, if you would care to wait there." Euphemia smiled as she stood before the welcoming party.

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?" she asked. The lieutenant gave a curt nod before answering promptly, "Yes. It hasn't changed."

"This will do fine then." the lieutenant colonel nodded in return. "Very well then. I'll just arrange for an escort—" he paused suddenly, lifting a hand to his earpiece and turning slightly.

* * *

Explosions rained all over the base. Several gun shells destroyed the stationed aircrafts on the airfield.

Kimiko made her way to shoot a Sutherland knightmare while Tohdoh fired a slash harken at a chopper gunship. Once the slash harken was rolled back, the Burai knightmares can begin their assault against the base.

"Tohdoh, bring up the first squad to point D-3, I'll have second squad to lead the way, get Zero squad cover them!" Kimiko ordered. for Tohdoh to get the order.

"Roger!" Tohdoh get his coms to link with the other squads. "Zero squad, I want you covering them from their flank!" The Guren storms in the front lines with its deadly silver hand grabbing a Britannian Sutherland, and quickly igniting its Radiant Wave Surger.

The Ceannard moves in zig zag to distract another knightmare from aiming correctly and uses her Judgement to pierce several bullets through the center, killing the pilot in the cockpit.

* * *

From the cliffside overseeing the operation, Lelouch observes the attacks. More explosion occurred as the Black Knights continued their assault. He smirked in slight victory.

 _Impressive…_ he thought, as he saw yet another explosion occur. _It's no wonder Tohdoh held off the Britannians once before without a single knightmare._ His eyes roved to the battle unfold to anticipate one other thought he predicted. _Now I only have to wait for Euphemia to receive word of our visit._

* * *

From where the docks are, they could see smoke rising from the base they were supposed to go to. Euphemia felt scared from the timing arrival of the Black Knights.

"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack!" the lieutenant colonel announced as he turned from the radio in a transportation back to Euphemia. Her eyes widened in shock, as her mouth opened slightly.

"We'll withdraw to the settlement." Cécile suggested, taking a step forward. "Can you arrange an escort unit for her?" Euphemia turned to Cécile in surprise as the lieutenant shook his head.

"It's too risky to leave right now!" he revealed. "They're jamming us with some kind of wide range interference!" Suzaku turned to her, his forest green eyes locking with hers.

"You're going to be fine." he assured calmly, causing Euphemia to stop trembling slightly. "Don't worry Princess, I won't let any harm come to you." Euphemia took a deep breath, realizing that it was her turn to make an important decision.

"No, Suzaku. You should help these men fend off the attack." She saw the surprise flit through his eyes.

"But Sub-Viceroy, he's an Honorary Britannian! We're almost certainly dealing with the Black Knights here! What if he turns the Lancelot against us?" the military man called out loudly. Euphemia clenched her fingers tighter, as Suzaku drew his eyes to the the ground. Euphemia opened her mouth, about to tell him exactly what would happen, however, Lloyd beat her to protest in his defence.

"Ugh…You do realize you're criticising a member of Royalty…right?" Euphemia glanced back at the man behind her. The captain started to stammer for his questions.

"Oh...Uh...forgive me, I...didn't mean to..." Euphemia smirked slightly in triumph as Suzaku turned to her.

"Kururugi, demonstrate your valor for us today. So we can finally silence all these Naysayers." she instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness." he smiled slightly, crossing his arm over his chest.

* * *

The Guren hops up to dodge another fire from a Sutherland. She brought her left arm up to fire a cannon shell that decimated a Sutherland before charging into another one.

"Worthless garrison unit!" Kallen sneered. She used her Radiant Arm to grabbed the Sutherland and engulfing him in radiated energy before zooming backwards to escape the exploding flames. Tohdoh's team were doing well, as were Asahina's, and Senba's. The Black Knights were easily tearing the garrison apart.

"I'll finish the job!" Tamaki announced determinately. Before he could make a move, his Burai frame was suddenly being shot at from the front and was forced to eject safely from the explosion.

The Ceannard crushed a Sutherland be throwing it to the ground and smahed the cockpit block before facing its white knighted foe.

"Suzaku." Kimiko said, narrowing her sight at the Lancelot, reeling back its slash harkens. Suzaku paused at the sight of the imposing Ceannard, which, to his surprise, did not move to attack him.

Instead, it seemed to be retreating. Suzaku glanced at the direction, which seemed to be the large mountain behind the base. His eyes narrowed more in suspicion as he looked on the top of the mountain. For at the top, standing aboard his jet black frame, stood Zero.

"Zero.." he whispered lowly, "There you are."

* * *

Lelouch saw the Lancelot begin to move towards him, following Kimiko to him.

 _That's right, Suzaku..._ he thought to himself. _Come._

* * *

"Yes, thanks to the Special Corps." the commander of the island was reporting back to some big headquaters from the nearby base of operations in the sea. He paused when the next order came to shock him.

"What? But that would mean...!" he paued again, being interrupted by his commander to give the order.

"Yes, Your Highness!" he complied.

* * *

After chasing the Ceannard, the knightmare splits off to somewhere off of the route that Zero has just substituted for and leap into a sand dune.

 _He's not equipped for the sand he jumped into..._ Suzaku thought to himself, his fists tightening in thought. _Could he be drawing me into a setup? Using himself as bait?_ Suzaku clenched his teeth as he came to a decision, using his slash harkens to take him into the sand dune.

"Fine then!" he snapped as he landed before Zero, unleashing his sword and points it at Zero.

"Zero, I've got you—" Suzaku spoke.

* * *

"—right where—" Lelouch spoke.

* * *

"—I want you." Rakshata smirked, as she pressed the screen with her brown corn cob pipe.

Once the pipe clicked the machine, devices sprung out from the sands and start to emit some kind of green glowing light that is sending shockwaves to the sand dune. Its components are disturbing the chemical and mechanical processes of the knightmare's sakuradite energy filters. Sparks flew across his screen. Red light goes on as his only light source. All of his computer screens are failing and his only visual is the front computer screen which is the lens from the Lancelot.

"What the—" Suzaku gasped as he attempted to move the Lancelot. He pushed the control stick in any direction, but to no avail. The Lancelot was frozen under the pulsing shockwaves of the green lights. "It's frozen?!" He gasped, as he attempted to everything in the cockpit. No matter how many attempts he tried, it doesn't work even from the slightest because of the green light.

"We need to talk, Suzaku Kururugi!" Zero called out. Suzaku's head looks up from his powerless knightmare frame to Zero, who takes a step away from his frame. Soon, more Knightmares from the Black Knights; Gekkas, Burais, the Guren, and the Ceannard came to the sand dune, remained distant from the machines that are emitting the green lights. Suzaku realized this was their plan. They lured him out into the dune and got him lockdown.

"I suggest you come out. Your secondary systems should still be functioning. You'll be treated as a prisoner under international law..." Zero added, "Of course, if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down."

* * *

Euphemia rushed to the desk where Cécile and Lloyd sat in shocked as they're watching what was happening to Suzaku and the Lancelot. Her heart was beat wildly for Suzaku.

"I don't care! Tell Suzaku to abandon the unit!" she ordered. "What could possibly be wrong with it? Why will it not move?!" Cécile checks over the status of the computer map for the effects that are being caused by the green light.

"Something's happened to the Sakuradite that's powering Suzaku's Lancelot! Somebody's interfering with it!" she pointed out, panicking with the new technology to create a disturbance to the Lancelot.

"A Gefjun Disturber." Lloyd suddenly, revealed the mechanism of the machine. Cécile's eyes widened, spinning to stare at the slightly frozen Earl. She realized what that would do to a knightmare or anything powered by a sakuradite.

"You mean—"

"They're actually using it as a jamming mechanism." he concluded sullenly. "I thought it only theoretical." He glared at the screen of the only person who's capable of designing this kind of jamming mechanism. "What a fool I am...It really is you...Rakshata..."

* * *

Suzaku exited the Lancelot albeit unwillingly while Lelouch moved towards him, gun aloft.

"I'll get straight to the point, Suzaku Kururugi." he announced as Suzaku moved to meet him. "I'm offering you a chance to join me."

"Is that a threat?" Suzaku questioned, eyes narrowing at Zero. "Well you can forget it! I already told you, results gained through contemptible violence are worthless to me!" he retorted with animosity.

"So, you wouldn't describe the 'peace' we have now is worthless?" Zero replies coldly. Suzaku narrow his own eyes, meaning he had hit a sensitive area. "If Japan had resisted to it's very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened?" he asked, drinking in Suzaku's expression. "China and Europe would have stepped in and split Japan into three. They'd be fighting even now. Our current 'peace'; is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender." he stated. He saw Suzaku clench both his jaw and fists.

"That's right. And I've been fighting to preserve that peace ever since the Sakotos sought peace, but only to be betrayed by one of their own." he stated lowly. Lelouch's mouth was formed to a thin line from under the mask, realizing the most perfect and masterful move to use against him.

"You're wrong." he began softly, causing Suzaku to furrow his brow. "Mariko Sakoto, last heir to the House of Sakoto; chose to betray the Prime Minister because that decision was selfishly made by his own son." And there it was. Suzaku's eyes snapped opened, his mouth opening in disbelief. His mouth felt dry and his hands loosens a bit. This was shocking to him that no one else knew about his dark secret.

"When you told the Prime Minsiter about the coup d'etat evidence, the entire administration turned against the house. The relatives were proven innocent before the incursion happened." he explained, gazing at the shock on Suzaku's face of how he was able to attain this prior knowledge.

"With the government thrown into chaos, the remnants chose to allow the country to surrender because it's the only logical thing choice for the people to survive. The will of the people was stolen from them. All because of a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda for betraying the people!" Suzaku took a step back, his hands shaking over the paradox behind the resistances.

"How on earth do you know that?" he asked hoarsely. The shock and fear was evident in everything he did, his movements to his speech. Lelouch took this chance, and took a step towards Suzaku.

"There's only one way for you to atone now." he reasoned softly, so only Suzaku could hear. If Rakshata was correct about the Gefjun disturber, the base should not be able to contact him or hear what he was saying.

"Huh?" Suzaku whispered, his eyes turning to him, as Lelouch leaned into him.

"Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then." he announced carefully, plainly, causing Suzaku to pause. "The path they were robbed of seven years ago. Fighting Britannia."

"Fighting them?" he hissed. "That again?"

"It's an option worth exploring. Or would you rather drive the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism?" Lelouch announced coldly, leaning back. "You call that, peace?"

For a moment, they both stared at each other, recognizing their polar opposite's opinion on the matter. Suzaku suddenly became alert when his headpiece sparks to life through a small static. Suzaku glanced at him.

"May I?" he asked coldly.

"As you wish." Zero replied. Suzaku paused, as he heard from the loud earpiece.

"This is Lt. Colonel Fair, Commander here on Shikinejima Island. We're launching surface to surface missiles against the terrorists." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as static intervened momentarily, before coming back through. "Major Kururugi, your orders are to keep Zero there!" Lelouch's eyes widened in shock and disgust as their plan became clear.

"They're giving him up to die?!" he stated loudly in shock and horror.

In the moment of his shock, Suzaku took this chance. He caught his gun, twisting his arm around, so Lelouch was pulled toward him. Suzaku keep him his grip on his gun so it was suddenly pointed directly under his chin, his other arm holding his arm behind his back.

"Kururugi, what are you—"

"I can't approve of your methods." he announced coldly, as he began slowly dragging him to the cockpit of the Lancelot, "All I can do right now is this!"

* * *

"Why you little..." Kallen growled as her fists clenched at what Suzaku was doing.

"Don't move Kallen! The field will affect you too!" Kimiko called through the end of her comms. Kallen paused in her rant clenching her jaw as she cried out in protest.

"But Zero—"

"I know that Kallen, but we can't risk getting ourselves be caught!" Kimiko exclaimed impatiently. She gripped her control stick so tight that her knuckles are turning white, unable to do anything to risk Zero.

* * *

Three guards await for the Portman knightmare to arrive in order to escort the princess while the order proceeds with the barrage.

"We're assigning a Portman her to escort them." the head of the small squad called as the man in the knightmare rushed forth. "The Sub-Viceroy should be taken out of the—"

"Wait!" Euphemia cried, running from the station, followed by Cécile and Lloyd.

"You're going to destroy the Lancelot!?" Lloyd yelled indignantly, outraged by this barbaric act.

"Major Kururugi is holding Zero there." the captain answered. "This is our chance to kill him."

"And whose order was this?" Eupemia questioned angrily. "Major Kururugi my personal Knight!

"It was a Para-level One Order. It can only be countered by the consensus of at least three ranking Generals, or the Viceroy herself, I'm afraid." the captain reponded.

"Then who exactly issued this order, Captain?! Get me a line to them immediately!" she demanded to speak in protest on who ordered the attack The man did not obeyed her commands and repeated the same answer.

"Para-level One order...Princess Euphemia." Euphemia stood stock still a moment, realizing she could actually do nothing to help Suzaku. Her fists clenched at the injustices. Euphemia glanced at the Portman knightmare; a plan formulating in her mind. And with this determination, she pushed past the captain, heading for the Portman knightmare.

"Out of my way!" she ordered as his subordinates attempted to stop her, as she began to enter the frame. "Contact the base!" she ordered, "Tell them there's a chance I'll be caught in the attack! See if they'll initiate they're launch then!"

* * *

In the beach sands, Kimiko caught off guard when Suzaku held Lelouch hostage. _What the hell are you doing, Suzaku?!_ she cursed to herself. Suddenly, her radar pick up a barrage of incoming cruise missiles heading towards their position.

"Damn it, incoming missiles confirmed!" Chiba confirmed through her radio. Kimiko clenched her jaws tight that this is what intend to do. Kill Suzaku would also mean killing Lelouch as well. Before she knew, the Guren suddenly jumped into the sand dune.

"No Kallen don't!" Kimko tries to stop her, but it was too late as the effects of the Gefjun disturber jams her Guren in the sand dune.

"Damn it!" she cursed again.

* * *

Suzaku shoved Zero to the back of the hatch, blocking his only exit by taking his pilot seat, and keeping his gun levelled at his head.

"You're going to die here as well!" Zero snapped angrily, facing Suzaku. "You don't have a problem with that?!" Suzaku didn't respond, his eyes narrowing slightly as fear gripped him to realize he was right. He paused as suddenly, from his knightmare, came the sound of the Commander Fair.

"You're sacrifice isn't in vain, Major Kururugi." Suzaku's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "We're about to put an end to the most dangerous terrorist our homeland has ever known! They'll speak of your bravery for generations to come!"

"SHUT UP!" Zero exclaimed as he suddenly banged his fist on the control panel.

* * *

"All knightmares, target those cruise missiles and throw a barrage! Empty your clips! Empty your clips!" Panicking, Kimiko orders all of the Black Knights through their open comms to fire at the cruise missiles . The cruise missiles are coming in closer that will flatten the field. The Ceannard lifts its Judgement rifle single handedly. Together, everyone aimed their guns into the side and fires one intense hails of bullets and shells, trying to cease the bombardment. Their guns lit the skies with explosions from the cruise missiles. As the cruise missiles are being shot down, the Guren opened its cockpit to reveal Kallen.

"Suzaku, let Zero go!" she begged. "It's me! Suzaku, it's Kallen Stadtfeld from the student council!" She begins to hop down from her knightmare and sprints towards the Lancelot. "Look at me!" Her pleading didn't get to the boys.

Suzaku held his seat holding Zero to await for the final blow.

"A soldier must _always_ follow his orders!" Suzaku snapped angrily.

"Certainly easier than following your own heart!" Lelouch snapped, as Suzaku reared back in shock at his words. "How do _YOU_ feel about this?!" Lelouch demanded loudly, growing more and more desperate.

"You're wrong!" Suzaku yelled, clutching the gun tighter. "I have rules that are made and I have to live by—" Suzaku paused when a large shadow looms over them. They turned their gaze to the sky to witness something that is huge.

Kallen stopped in her run to gaze at what drifted above them. When Kallen saw something in the sky, she was looked up and saw the most incredible thing she has ever seen.

"What...what is that…?" Kallen said in awe. There was no words to describe this big beast that's entered the battlefield.

Right above the sand dune and the area around the Black Knights, was one of the revolutionary ships that the world's ever seen. A large aircraft flagship, bigger than any naval ships, hovering on top of them. Its two hundred meter length is the biggest and widest. Its long rail on the center must be a catapult for the knightmares. It has dozens of turrets and missile pods for defense. It was designed in orange on the top while being white at the hull.

Euphemia came shortly to the sand dune, but she paused and climbs out of her Portman to saw what that ship was.

"But that's...my brother's Avalon?" Euphemia uttered.

"Oh...my...God..." Kimiko muttered, as she realized what it was. It was a floating aircraft carrier, designed to be the next generation of battleships for Britannia. "They've finally perfected their own float system. " she concluded horsley. Then, something opened from underneath the flying fortress, causing her eyes to hull had two red lights shining through the darkness. This was a weapon, a weapon that not even her Ceannard was ready to use.

"NO! It can't be!?" Kimiko shouted, horrified that its a weapon that is so powerful that it could devastate everyone.

* * *

Lelouch peeks to see a flying ship as the Black Knights fire their bullets at the ship, but it had a stronger Blaze Luminous shield than the Lancelot. His heart beats faster than a minute as he realized what it is and it's about to fire at them, including himself.

"DAMN IT SUZAKU, DO SOMETHING!" Lelouch bellowed as he leaned forward while he gazed upwards at the float system. "You're going to die!" All Suzaku did was turn to him, his gun still trained on him.

"Better that then breaking the rules!" Suzaku retorted.

Lelouch's eyes started to shook, realizing he is still going to die. One sentence reminded him of something from Kimiko.

" _Lelouch, I can't be visiting here every often because you've got other things to take care of besides school and stuff. I've got things to take care of for Cornelia, and I wanted you to understand that…that Nunnally needed her older brother."_

Those words impacted what he was living for. He was living to create a utopia for Nunnally, and if he dies here, then he'll lose the only thing that is precious to him. With the final seconds of his life on the line, he has to do one thing. Something he would never do, but it was a risk he has to take, even if its means to save both of their lives.

" _YOU STUBBORN FOOL_!" Lelouch roared with all of his emotions. The left eye hole on his mask slid open, revealing his left eye, and activating his Geass. Suzaku was taken back by surprise that he was able to get a glimpse of his left eye.

By the time he used his Geass, the massive twin cannons unleashed rapid barrage of red beams at the ground below. A large cloud of sand and smoke filled the air, observed by the Second Prince of the Britannia.

* * *

 _ **Finally posted.**_

 _ **Anyways, the classes and the story are a pain in the ass to even keep this story detailed and good, but I just don't get why some fanfictions usually go for the paired characters. Personally, I don't usually pair much, I respected how their pairs are come and go, but that's not my main thing.**_

 _ **I'm wroting this as a hobby to read and and write in order to improve my own. How woud you feel about this?**_

 _ **Don't forget to keep up with this. The juicy ones in the second chapter will get it going.**_


	26. Chapter 25: The Aesir

**Okay, like the last time I've made this far, the thrid faction will be having multiple OCs that are alternating the universe of the story, so by any chance if you ever knew where this was going, then don't even think about the previous attempt.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 20th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Disclosed Location, Australia.**_

 _ **1200 hrs**_

In the uncharted rainforest area, it was raining heavily. A facility was active with lights on, as the rain and thunder grew hard. Among the lushes of the forest. Lightning flashed from the darkest sky. As soon as the first light hits, dozens of red lights in cross formed from the shadows.

A squad of twelve spider-like knightmares were observing a heavily guarded facility. Each ones are not like the rest of the world.

"Okay, everyone knows what to do this time. Get into position." the squad leader, John Dean, ordered and they all aroused in unicent.

"Roger." The squad moves separately through the thick lush trees and bushes. "Shenghuo, you're our eyes in the sky. Mark targets for us." From inside a knightmare, a young fourteen year old boy whose related to being Chinese, Shenghuo, gives him a nod. Shenghuo switches to his keyboard panel and dials fast to activate a recon drone from his knightmare. The shoulder deploys it and flies off to the sky to observes the surrounding area.

Several Sutherland knightmares, as more could be stationed from inside the hanger. One at each corner near the fence. He highlights them for the squad to notice their targets. He highlighted the military personnel. There were only a few in the outside, but more from the inside. He switches to thermal and sees that there are at least twenty to forty hostiles within the facility. Ten are outside. It's a easy picking.

"Okay, We got the picture, let's stir up the Hornet's nest." John reported. At once, the knigtmares moves in to assault. A knightmare fired its missile pods from the back and at the watch towers. They exploded as the knightmares moves in. They fired bullets from their rifles at the Sutherlands. As they neutralize their targets, the team advances, breaching through the fence, and they easily picks out the outside frames.

The Sutherlands from the hanger scramble to intercept the attackers. The knightmares fires their assault rifles on the Sutherlands. Shenghuo take his knightmare and goes out to join. The knightmare jumps up and charges towards a Sutherland. It tries to fire back, but Shenghuo hops side to side in his Insect form and fires at the Sutherlands. As the fighting went on, the white knightmares seems to be winning and the last Sutherland was 'destroyed'. Finally, Shenghuo managed to disabled the last Sutherland, neutralizing their threats.

"Report?" John asked and the team reports in.

"Alexander D1, east side clear."

"Alexander D4, west side of the field secure."

"Alexander D2, all clear on the north side."

"Alexander D6, targets eliminated, south side clear." Shenghuo reported. Each knightmares reported in to their success.

"Alright, bring in the party." Once the cue was given, a VTOL jet hovers down and the mercenaries are armed and ready to assault the facility. The mercenaries had some high gear equipment far greater than Britannians. All of the white knightmares, minus Shenghuo, transforms from their four legged form to their knightmare mode.

Unlike its red cross head visor, it slides up on its head reveal turquoise optical eyes and horn like ear sticking up. Surprisingly, the knightmare's head are all shaped like a girl. The ground team presses on. Shenghuo crawls up to the roof for watch out while the assault team breaches the facility.

They first entered the barracks and move through the mess hall. A Lot of shootings and gun fires were erupting through the headset. The team can hear them bursts through the door, and taking out hostiles holding the hostage.

Once they got the hostage, they moved out to their extract point on the roof. Shenghuo was standing guard when he stops the same VTOL aircraft hovering to the roof. The mercenaries secured the hostage. Shenghuo tries to transform into knightmare mode, but suddenly strains. The movement glitches when it moves. Shenghuo notices this and redials the keyboard to fix the issue. Back to normal, Shenghuo successfully transforms into his knightmare mode as VTOL was getting shot at by Sutherland reinforcements.

They encounter an enemy squad coming the opposite direction. They engage. Shenghuo slides down to the ground to help out. He transforms back to Insect Mode and jumps and fires his rifle, disabling three knightmares.

 **"** Hold them off!" Dean ordered. They fend off the attack to provide cover for the VTOL. Once again, Shenghuo's knightmare arm gives a sharp strain. The fingers started to move like its a old and cracked.

"Shenghuo, what the hell's wrong with your arm?" John asked. Shenghuo dials some sequences again and waves it off. The arm goes back to normal.

"Nothing, sir." he responded and continues to engage the hostiles.

"Delta-zero-one, exfil is on approach." a command voice reported.

"Copy that, poppin' smoke." At once, the knightmares throws a grenade and the area was covered up with chaff smoke. A friendly aircraft comes from the opposite direction and stops, waiting for the squad.

 **"** There's our ride!" The white knightmares turned to their insect forms and starts running to the extraction point. Shenghuo moves towards the aircraft and tries to dodge the bullets, but his arms gives again. Several glitches from the right arm was causing some slow paces. Suddenly a Sutherland kicks his knightmare, knocking him down, and then aims his rifle at him. He grunted as he bounced back to his seat.

"Damn." Shenghuo cursed. The Sutherland just stood there, pointing its gun at the knightmare, but then, the cockpit ejects open and a young man in his late twenties with short spiky black hair and light blue-green eyes, stood up to see him.

"Again?! That was just slippery, Shenghuo?!" the man yelled, throwing his arms up. He then started to chuckle. "Get it, slippery?" Shenghuo only looked at him deapanned. He signs at the sight of his teammate, opens the cockpit, and walks out of his knightmare, still in its insect form.

"It's not my fault this machine keeps glitching, Gero." he called out, addressing his name in the process. Gero shook his head and pulls out a radio. He brings it up the mouth and announced, "Reset!"

An alarm sounds off, ceasing all activities. It turns out the mission was an enormous simulation inside a large hangar building with various wildlife environment. The lights all went on from the ceiling. The rain ceased and everyone who were shot restarted, getting back up, and walks away for another test run. The Sutherlands were not destroyed, but shut down after getting shot. Shenghuo looks at his knightmare and kicks it hard before Gero comes to stop him from doing any more damage.

"No excuse for equipment failure, boy." he pointed out.

Shenghuo sighs and said, "Well, its the prototype. How am I supposed to use the weapon if the physical weapon can't function properly?" he asked, but Gero shrugged as an answer of 'I don't know'.

A hangar door opens and a jeep rolls in slowly and stops. A woman in her thirties came out of the jeep. She was wearing a turquoise airmen captain uniform and a hat with golden stripe, as a sign of an officer. She had short red hair with a ear headset on the right and green eyes.

"It's the Alexander, ma'am. I told ya it was too early for testing it in such a humidity environment." Gero insisted, jabbing a thumb to the Alexander.

"These tests and that frame's worth more than this whole facility for Miss Clement. She'll be expecting those by the end of the week." she called, examining the prototype knightmare.

"How's it doing?" she asked.

"It's a work in progress." Gero answered. "We'll keep working. Sooner or later, Miss Clement will pay us more than we can count twenty." Gero jeered, giving her a thumb's up.

"Well, I do hope this is better be worth the pay. I am to deliver them to the European Union by the end of the first week." Natora sighed. She looks at Shenghuo, who was standing at attention, saluting her.

"At ease, soldier." she ordered. Shenghuo puts his hand down and goes to at ease-position, placing both hands behind his back and moving his left foot apart. She examined how young he must be. Shenghuo was fourteen and he joined up with in the ranks of being a soldier when he was ten. She turned to Gero for some explanation of why a kid was in a military parole.

"Is he fresh?" she asked.

"No, Captain. He just completed his advanced training thirteen months ago. He's already hit his thirtieth contract from the Middle East and the Africans done and completed." Gero answered , standing at attention. "but, he does need to improve his social skills, ma'am."

"I heard that." Shenghuo added.

"I know, I just thought you could improve your social style man." Gero joked.

Captain Natora looks at Shenghuo. He shows no emotional nervosity. In fact, he never shows anything but a cold stoic expression and never open that much to his companions, especially with other mercenaries. "It's a sad day indeed when the world has turned youngsters like him into soldiers with no country." She muttered.

A beeping goes off from her pocket. She takes out her phone and dials to answer.

"Yes…" she answered. She paused for listening and she nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at the airport." she answered before hung up the phone. "It seems our people has finally arrived back. I must go. Make sure that you boys get these Alexanders ready, and some rest if well added." she answered.

"Yes, ma'am!" they saluted her, which she saluted back, as she walks back towards the jeep. She climbs in and sits next to the driver, Carter and drives out of the simulation building. Gero looks at Shenghuo with irritation.

"Y'know, you could have at least chill-lax, this ain't some regular military like Britannia or the Chinese Federation." he said. Shenghuo turned away from him and looked at the Alexander in its insect mode.

"My brother's in the military. And he's a general. So sometimes, it is needed to be discipline in order to stop the world from purging itself." Shenghuo replied flatly. "Not everyone can be a clown, like Ramstein, you know."

"I suppose." said Gero, waving it off as he glanced at him. "Are those your true feelings?" Shenghuo nodded.

"Of course." The serious boy said. "Sometimes, a mercenary shouldn't have the same sentiments." Gero shrugged. Shenghuo walked back to the knightmare and gets inside the cockpit.

"I'm taking this over back to the R.E.D for some fixes and maintenance. We're to take the test run in the next three hours." Shenghuo concluded before closing the hatch. The knightmare goes online and crawls away from the maintenance room.

"Whatever." Gero sighed and walks away.

* * *

 _ **May 20th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Sydney, Australia**_

 _ **1302 hrs**_

Several hours have passed during the Black Knights operation at Shikine, Amy and Dante arrived at Australia, the only continental territory not claimed by Britannia. Although they were not as influendial as the rest of the world, its military comes from the PMCs. The city of Sydney isn't big nor small for a civilization not compared to the rest of the world. There were building structures being developed and skyscrapers overviewing the mass land. The pilots lowered the aircraft and slowly, the aircraft begins to hover.

"Icarus 9, you are cleared for landing on Deck 7. Maintain current heading, all looks good." the tower declared.

"Copy that. Icarus 9 beginning descent." the pilot announced. The passenger plane has reached the airport and is preparing to land. Amy and Dante braced themselves as the jet rolls down the airfield. When the jet finally stopped, Amy grabs her bag and Dante picks up the gun suitcase. The passenger jet has landed. Amy and Dante step out of the jet. The air was thick between the salted seawaters and the barren dusts of the mainland. They walked inside of the terminal towards to the entrance to the security checkpoint.

They grabbed their stuff and head on out of the terminal. The airport was bustling with activities that involved traveling and returning back home. Dante picks out his phone and calls someone specific.

"Farid. We're back." Dante called to their informat.

"Okay...meet me at terminal station 1-0-2, your ride will be waiting." Dante hung up.

They finally reach the entrance, picked up their stuffs, and moved out of the airport.

The heat was so intense that it made Amy sweat even more. She wipes her forehead before a SUV pulls over and three guards came out.

Dante and Amy shows their ID bands, allowing them to get clearance. The duo enters the vehicle and takes their seat, meeting a Middle-Eastern driver with a goatee beard.

"Welcome back." he greeted. Amy smiled while Dante nodded. "Hey Farid." The SUV pulls out into the road, where Amy can see the indigenous population as a African market. Despite being in this level of development, the Australian is keeping up with the world as they rebuild their cities and gets payed for their work.

"Where's Echo and Kimiko?" he asked.

"Kimiko's currently with Lelouch at the moment, trying to see if she can be able to get him here when the extension is needed and Echo's been keeping an eye." said Amy. "And yet, that boy's got a death wish if he's ever going to face the facts."

"Kimiko said that Lelouch's agreed to come here for a meeting with the Council." Dante confirmed. "However, she requested to have a extension in her contract, so she send us in to tell the Council. Now, we're just waiting on their return from Shikine Island."

"Still, there activities revolve around Lulu's personal gains and not for the world." Amy pointed out. "Doesn't even give a damn?"

"Sometimes, he does." Dante replied. "The way his playing this war is using everything in his arsenal to take on Britannia with only a few of the best pilots and weapons while fighting for what they say? Freedom and Justice?" Dante scoffed, "More like pity and self-absorbed attempt to conquest."

"Not when that it's about to make the world a game." Amy added.

The SUV was driving from a highway to the off-road sight. No one really knew what was out there because no person has ever been out into the wasteland.

Finally, the SUV stops. They pulled out to find themselves in the middle of nowhere. And no gas station for miles. They waited until the wind starts to pick up. A strong gust of wind bursts out of nowhere and Amy cover her face with her balaclava. The swirling winds startd to slow down when a VTOL hovers above them. They know it's their ride and it lands in front of them. Dust and sand slowly dies as the cargo bay doors opened and a squad of soldiers wearing shemagh masks came out with rifles, securing the area from anything, even from animals. Then the captain came out of the aircraft.

"Ah, Captain Natora Noriega, it's so good to see you again." Amy chatted.

"Yes, Captain." Dante said. The captain shakes his hand before Amy takes her hand and shakes as well.

Natora, Amy and Dante walks back to the aircraft, followed by the squad of soldiers before the VTOL hovers up and flies off.

"Seems to be another fine day for the world, don't you think?" she asked. Amy was the first to speak. "Oh you know. The aristocracy rules and sucks. Land and filth everywhere. Same as the rest of the world." Natora furrowed her eyebrows.

"What Ramstein was trying to say was...Lelouch is still going on with the agenda to take on the empire with their own strength, but he's agreed to come here." Dante explained.

"I hope it's just as soon as possible," Natora muttered. "Vega's got a heat on the Avalon at Shikinejima."

"The Avalon?" Amy inquired.

"It's the Britannian's 'next'," Natora gestured her fingers as if this was the new innovation to warfare, "Generation of battleships."

"That's just BS woman," Amy murmured. "We've got floating airships before Japan was conquered. As long as it takes to win, that boy may hold the power we need to take back the mainland."

"We could let them be for now." Natora interjected. "Right now, we have other focuses on the matter." Natora stared at the rolling to the wasteland. Not many of them are fertile because of the mass producing deserts, but it's a good place to work. "Our defector, Jadalyn Parker, is making contact with the files from the Viceroy palace on our scientist. Without him, then we may never get back to the mainland." Natora said, watching the landscape go by.

"Do you think it's wise for the Security Council to order Reaper to bring in Zero?" Dante asked, furrowing his eyebrow. "I mean, Zero's just a seventeen year old prince who has no experience over wars except for chess and strategy."

"We have some of the youngest recruits that dated back to when they are able to hit puberty," Natora pointed out as the aircraft take them somewhere deep within the heart of Australia.

"Oh come on!" Amy whined. "I was in the Aesir before that anyone else who are younger than me trained with us. I don't see how you're point about having guerrilla kids enter the battlefront."

As they kept on talking, the view comes to a huge wall that is sixty feet higher than normal skyscrapers. Each six mile block was a observation towers with turrets that looking at the skies. Amy looks outside and finds the wall to be standing tall despite limited contact from the outside world and from foreigners.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Pit!" Amy called.

Behind those titan class walls was some sort of a city. A high tech advanced city with concrete roads, buildings, and other apartment buildings, but this one was exceptionally different. Its a military base. It was like as if it was established before Britannia could expand their conquest. This was no ordinary military complex. This was the blood lifestream of the Arrowsblade Aesir, the headquarters far from the world.

A lot of hangars for knightmare frames from the first generation to their current mass-production of next generation knightmare frames. Three to eight airfields for different class of aircraft depending on the type; fighter, transport, and air carrier battleships. A jet fighter aircraft just landed on a roadway as another aircraft takes off. Air carriers hovering station in their sectors before one of them takes off with a loud tremendous thunder as it disappears from the scene in thin air.

Their VTOL was just about to land as they buckle their seat belts. The VTOL slowly descends down to the runway and with a loud thud, the VTOL rolls across the field and steadies as it slows down. Soon, the VTOL was in a complete halt. They unbuckled their seat belts and goes through the cargo bay door.

Just as Dante, Amy, and Natora came out, a line of helicopters and fortress mode knightmare frames are stationed, as the airfield they landed in were bustling with activities. VTOLs carrying crates. People training, working, vehicles rolling, and a lot of other activities. Small aerial drones flying around like birds. It was enriched with what no country could possess.

A jeep rolls slowly to the VTOL and they both walked down the stairs to the jeep and hops on. All around them, it was busy. They drive out as Natora explained,

"Everywhere is a battlefield. At a foreign country. At home. Everywhere." Natora turned her head away to see a hangar of new model knightmare being developed by the research department.

"If the world can't even resolve a minor problem, then we will." she answered, getting a grunt from Amy, who sits back down as the jeep rolls them to their main building of everything in the Pit; the Headquarters.

The jeep stops and the three hops of and walks to the entrance. The doors opened to reveal a lot of people working on other activities from missions from all over the world; S&D missions, sabotage, black propaganda, strategic reconnaissance, vital POW rescues of the most important individuals, assassinations, and direct action. So many contributions were made in open wars, for money and power.

"So far, the war was too focused on Britannia that we're being delayed for the time being, but we can use that to our advantage." said Natora. "While the Black Knights keep the Britannians occupied, we can make our move in finding our defector."

"And so, Zero is being called in to do a simple task?" Dante asked. "Don't they think that they're talking him a bit too much work to let that happen?"

They came across to see a large map of the entire world and the activities that are marked for the Aesir. The map shows all countries and their territorial borders. The Aesir logo, which resembles a sword in the center of a laurel wreath behind the earth, highlighted the control of the infrastructures from every countries, highlighting blue markings on the sakuradite mine industry to security details at embassies, airports, harbors, shipping lanes, and neutral countries. Britannia was red due to the war while the two thirds of the world are marked as their own influence.

Natora, Dante, and Amy were both observing the screen of the world map.

"According to the Reaper's report, she said that Lelouch has a unique ability that is consisting of the same ability that associates with Echo," she said, turning over to a file placed on a desk. She picks it up and opens the file.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, aged 17, attending Ashford Academy, former 17th heir to the Throne." she drawled the information background on the boy, but not to her surprise. "IQ of over 200, son of the emperor."

"IQ of over 200?!" Amy inquired, surprised. "Shenghuo's got an IQ of over 200, and yet he's the lazy one!"

"And he's got a handicap in his world." Dante pointed out. "Let's not forget, Lelouch has a similar ability in your eye." Amy takes the file from his hands and looks at his picture with a smile.

"Mmmm, maybe if he had those eyes instead of those amethyst, then maybe I'll be delighted to see him more." she sneered. Dante swaps the file from Amy.

"For the past three months, we've been expecting Nightwing to call back, but when we found out that Lelouch transformed into the Black Knights, the Council got serious." Dante informed, getting a face of disappointment from Amy.

"Reaper once reported that she had a reorganization plan for Nightwing, but Zero seized it and transformed the entire division into his own personal army." Natora informed.

"Well, duh." said Amy, rolling her eyes. "Of course he took it. He abandoned his heart and sold himself to Charlie. And to think Echo's got the hots for her."

"Charlie's been on our HVI for most of time and we can't afford to lose her out of sight." Natora warned. "If the theroy of what she can do, then its only a matter of time before the world ends."

"We could just send in Gero and he'll retrieve her like a lost puppy." Amy suggested.

"No use trying to find her in the Settlement." Dante revealed. "She left along with Reaper and Lelouch to Shikine."

"Its awesome if there is some love rectangle, not the triangle, but add Reaper in and it gets so juicy." Amy commented.

"Captain, satellite EX-One just picked up multiple heat signatures from the Korean peninsula." A computer operator contractor replied, typing onto his computer.

"Is that so?" Natora asked.

"Yes, ma'am, a looks like a large mobilization of watercrafts are prepared to move down to the Kyushu region."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Natora said. "The Chinese are going to take the land."

"Those idiots are asking for trouble. Why haven't we anything for Japan yet?" Amy asked, looking up at the Japanese region where the Black Knights are involved with.

"Because, if the Black Knights can handle the region for us, then we don't want to get ourselves involved; otherwise, we can take it for safekeeping." said Dante, as he fiddled with the keyboard panel to show several new footages of Lelouch as Zero from his times at Narita, Port Yokosuka, and his last appearance at Tohdoh's escape.

"Lelouch is extraordinary. When I first met him, I can see it in his eyes that he has determination to protect Nunnally and make his own path. From Shinjuku, Charlie give him Geass and assassinated Clovis, making him public enemy number one, where he freed Suzaku Kururugi and at the Lake Kawaguchi incident, made the core of the Black Knights, formed from the remnants of the JLF and the Nightwing division.

"Kimiko's been keeping a survey of how they progress after we gave them new knightmare units designed by the Indian District and his power in the region continues to expand from the population to the hold of the world's attention." Dante explained the progression of the Black Knights.

"Agents have submitted reports of their continuous recruitment. They've been assimilating the minority population of the Japanese and every resistances in Area 11. Our agents at the Settlement has confirmed that the Britannians are taking drastic measures against the movement." Natora added, "If this continues, then the Black Knights will become the world's most powerful anti-Britannian force on the planet. Maybe one day, they'll become more powerful than us." Natora speculated the only logical outcome for making a division from a controlled Area that Britannia holds into a new force of rebellion.

"So, is that a problem then?" Amy suggested. "I mean, we could just go in and grab them to make them be one of us."

"For now, we're just letting it play until we can get the defector." Dante said.

* * *

Shenghuo walks out to get back to the training simulation because his contract was also a test pilot for new knightmare frames. He walks down the crosspath where a truck carrying the prototype Alexander rolls by. Shenghuo looks to his left, he can see a knightmare, the Einherjar, walking down. The knightmare was mass-produced by the Aesir organization with its complex control cockpit. The design was loosely based off on the Ceannard to form a mass-produced knightmare frame with its turquoise orb on the navy bule armed monopolistic head. Navy blue armor was designed with gold outlines for joint parts and a lack of slash harkens.

Just as Shenghuo pass through, a small cluster of drones fly in and settle on a pad to his right. Shenghuo enters back to the military simulation hanger where the Alexanders are kneeling down in rows while the test pilots are all having a chew in the mess hall. There, he finds people from all race and ethnicities; Asian, Africans, Caucasians, Latin Britannians, and other factions of the human categorizations. In this sight, it's hard to believe that there is integration among the Aesir despite the ongoing wars that Britannia.

Shenghuo walks on and grabs a tray with all sorts of food from different cultures before Britannia stole them and buried them in the past. He takes his tray to find a seat that doesn't have a table and to his luck, he found a table with no one sitting. He walks up and takes his seat before splitting his chopsticks into two. Before he could eat, an arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder before he could dip his sticks to the food.

"Hey, what's up my little man." Gero grinned. Shenghuo scoffed that he had been dealing with this teenage boy and now he's here on the table.

"Shouldn't you be eating somewhere else?" Shenghuo asked, lacking any annoyance in his tone.

"Well, The boss was thinking of maybe how about the contract of delivering those Alexander's before the payment could be completed." said Gero, taking a cup and sinking some juice.

"Once the Alexander's are done and are at absolute 100% output, I'll be making the deliver towards the European Union." Shenghuo confirmed.

"Man, you've been non stop lately, just like Reaper." said Gero.

"I admire the Reaper who holds the title not because that she's earned it as the Horsemen of Death, but of her distinguished achievements."

"So, you don't admire Amy and her title of being the Horseman of Pestilence, Dante, the Horseman of Conquest, and yours truly," Gero jabbed thumb to himself, distinguishing his position as a Horsemen.

"A Horsemen should be secure about their own personal appearance than the behavior patterns for a Horsemen." Shenghuo pointed out.

"Well we do like to chill once in awhile."

"But not for Reaper." Shenghuo pointed out. "She's serious when it comes to contracts."

"I always wonder what she's been doing?" Gero inquired. "She's been gone for like a long time."

"Her contract is overdue for the last three months." said Shenghuo.

"Yeah, I bet it's those pesky meddling Black Knights." Gero said, thinking that it has to do with the Black Knights.

"What else?" Shenghuo dared as he takes a bite to his curry.

"Well…" Before Gero could come up with a excuse, Shenghuo takes his gray and leaves.

"I'm going to find some other place to eat my lunch." he said before he walks to somewhere that is more peacefully quiet to eat alone.

* * *

Amy was walking to her apartment building somewhere down south of the Pit. She dialed the code to enter her dorm and upon entry, she had all sorts of nignags from around the world. A Japanese katana along with a Chinese Shao sword on a sword rack holder. European posters of Rome, Paris, and Berlin. Britannian artifacts and souvenirs. Amy has all sorts of hobbies that anyone could afford to collect.

"Ah, home sweet home." she beamed as she throw her bag down the bed and walks over towards the desk with a laptop. As she undressed her uniform, she received a call from someone she was eager to hear from.

"Hey Echo," she said. She waited for the phone to respond with whatever Echo has to say about his current mission.

"Oh, so Lulu and Kimiko are both on Shikine Island, is that right?" she wondered, thinking much for how this operation has to do with Euphemia.

"Oh, why you did just used the Gawain on them didn't you?" She asked. She paused to hear what he has to say. While connecting through her Smartwatch, she undressed down to her bra and panties as she grabs a pair of jammers and pulls them on.

"So what if it was his orders," Amy said, "you could've stalled enough for Lulu to escape death once again." She paused as she takes a set of earphones from her drawer. "I mean, we have to bring him in and we can't afford to lose him." She paused again, waiting for his respond as she said, "Well, I don't care much for the Black Knights, but what I really want of the Black Knights was for our dear Charlie and Lulu to come here, who else is going to command the Horsemen?"

* * *

Dante was making his way down the hanger with the new models for their knightmare frames. As he walks on towards the hanger, someone else caught up with him, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up, my main man!" Gero cheered as he slugged his arm around Dante. He was shorter than Dante, but at least his arms was within his shoulders length.

"Oh, hey Gero, how's it hanging?" he smiled back as Gero swings them both around a bit.

"Oh, you know me, making fast deliveries and getting paid for such a road runner like me." Gero said as he lets go of Dante. "How 'bout you?"

"Ou you know me, Gero." he shrugged. "I've been in the. Us see of negotiating with our foreign sponsors and it seems we've been deducted by 20% from the Kyoto group." Gero looked sharply at Dante with surprise.

"Seriously?" he asked as they entered the hanger through the door with various sets of knightmare frames.

"Kirihara's been funding the Black Knights that is cutting our price and psyche is by twenty percent and it's all thanks to Lelouch." Dante said. "That kid's been stealing our spot in that region for awhile now and our division's gone rogue because of him."

"I say that kid's trouble." Gero wondered as they pause in front of a new knightmare for the Horsemen. This model was different from the Ceannard, the Guren, or even the Lancelot. This knightmare frame appears to have horns sticking to the sides and its face was encased with a clam and its factspheres are located on the ears as muffs. The legs doesn't appear to have any land spinners, but the float unit thrusters that are big enough to cover the entire shin area to the knee joints. The chest appears to be opened with a silver chrome orb in it, indicating that it's a weapon that had panels formed a ring from shin thrusters. The knightmare appears to be coded with white paint and violet purple armor and outlines. From the shin down to the foot appears to be purple thrusters for a float system.

"Is the Shenshou operational yet?" Dante asked the technician about the status of the next generation knightmare frames. A technician raised his head and shook his head.

"No, Firenze." he said. "The Shenshou's Advance Solar Hedrix Cannon's still too powerful even for a Turbine Amplifier." He explains the current status of the Shenshou.

"That's right." said the technician. "The Turbine Amplifier was able to stabilize the particle ratio for increased beam range, but the cannon's still lacks the rotation stabilizer to keep the beam straight."

"So, all we need is to find the guy who can stabilize the weapon, right?" Gero asked. "Why not asked Rakshata to do that and we can call it even."

"Gero, we can't have Rakshata here because her stations at the Indian district." Dante pointed out. "And Jyrkiäinen hasn't figured out the problem without the leading the leading scientist who defend this heavy artillery."

"Oh yeah, he's still be held captive after getting caught for weapons deal, isn't he?" Gero revealed.

"And that's why we're assembling a team," Dante said, looking up at the Shenshou, that has its cockpit opened with wires.

"Only one thing remains for us. Who is going to lead the Horsemen?" Gero asked.

"I'll see to it...after I find Natora." said Dante. "We're to brief the Council about the current situation in Japan."

"Yeah, good luck with that." And with that, Dante walks away from the hanger.

* * *

Shenghuo went over back to the labs where they have all sorts of tests for their weapons, medical scientist, and even advance training practices. Shenghuo pass a set of automatic doors and enters a testing area. A soldier was climbing up a steel structure with magnetic gloves, and and another soldier on top jumps to another structure. He walk down the arrowed path and past another set of automatic doors.

A large room with the Alexander switching modes between Insect and Frame, walking down on a treadmill from Insect mode to frame mode, observed by a eighteen year old girl who has long dark blue hair with two braided pigtails and wears a flower hairpin on the right side of her hair. She wear a orange sweater and black shorts underneath her oversize lab coat and black boots that goes up to her knees. She was overlooking the Alexander's performance and the glitch problem to the machine. She checks over her holo-pad to see the diagnostics of the machines capabilities.

"Professor Reona Jyrkiäinen." Shenghuo addressed the scientist name. Reona turns around to see the young boy standing there with the Alexander.

"Oh, hey Shenghuo." she looked up. "I wasn't expected to see you in a hour." she smiled. He nodded as he comes down beside her to see the Alexander.

"I'm just coming here to make sure if the Alexander is ready. The simulation starts at 1500 hrs and I'm here to get that patched up machine back and ready." He said, looking at the Alexander that kept glitching on the controls.

"Just need to fix the problem here." she touches the screen to examine the data collected from the battle sim. "It looks like it stranded the rotation wheel of the Yggdrasil drive is at a level of 83%. the high mobility of this machine isn't that delicate to be created you know." she explained.

"Of course, Jyrkiäinen. Of course." Shenghuo signed. One of the technicians instructs another technician to returned the knightmare into knightmare mode, and then inserts a cable into the cockpit set. Jyrkiäinen taps to her digi-pad to see the current status.

"Ok...just going to run some diagnostics." Jyrkiainen types some commands into her digi-pad.

"Shenghuo, can you help me and try to move the arm for me, please." Jyrkiäinen asked the boy.

"Sure." Shenghuo nodded. The boy moves towards the doors that leads towards the Alexander. He climbs up and takes the seat to take the control stick.

Shenghuo use the movement controls to move the Alexander's arm, but the arm's fingers move slightly.

"Okay, I'll make a small adjustment...hang on." The professor types some more commands into the digi-pad.

"Ok, again please." she said. Shenghuo tries to move his arm again. This time all the fingers move.

"Okay, I think I see the problem…" Jyrkiainen types more commands into the digi-pad. "Okay, let's try this one more time, please." Shenghuo moves his arm again. This time the whole arm moves. The technician climbs up and removes the cables from the computer set. "Alright, it's seems the Alexander's good go, but I recommend some trigger time to check the calibration." Shenghuo nodded to understand and closes the cockpit door and activates the Alexander to get the machine running and leaves the room rejoin with the other Alexanders.

* * *

As pre-instructed, Dante and Natora Noriega are meeting with the Security Council for a report from the Reaper because she is indisposable for now. Dante had a feeling that they'll be expecting something that would result of Lelouch's opportunity to join them.

They approached to a room where held Council meetings between the world's greatest people of all time. The doors hissed open and five people came in with business to attend.

From the far left was Gamagōri Smithsonian, a muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his earlobes, and is often dressed in his Italian military uniform with a red beret that shows he served in the EU as a military advisor.

The second left of Gamagōri was Tecker Granger, a young man with mid-length dark hair and gray eyes. He wears a Britannian military coat is usually open at the front, which shows his former Britannian affiliations in the military. He also wears matching white pants and shoes.

By the far right seat, Sebastian Tetherin has long, yellow-blond hair that goes down to his upper back, tied back in a ponytail while two long, split bangs frame either side of his face. He wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses, and has golden eyes. Sebastian was once a military officer from Britannia, but he chose to retire early so that he can command the most powerful organization on the planet.

At the second right was a very handsome African man with gun-metal grey eyes. He was wearing a standard uniform that had some sort of a band that shows he's a higher rank than anyone in this room. His short-cropped hair and face clean-shaven made him look young, but he's actually in his late forties. He also had a permanent scowl on his face that made Shenghuo a bit anxious about Scott. Scott Blehm was a veteran and he's experienced a lot of things that most contractors that no one couldn't experience in a matter of life.

The middle one was Emma Thorne. Emma was petite, slim young girl with brown hair and an angular face that has the eyes of being a former resident of the Chinese Federation.

Dante and Natora stands at attention to their superior commanders. The current director of Aesir is currently absent due to some relieve.

"At ease." said Gamagōri as both of them stand at ease. "You two stand before the Security Council of the Arrowsblade Aesir. We will now be interviewing you, Captain Dante Firenze and Captain Natora Noriega about the last session from the few months of the operation."

"Yes sir." Dante replied.

"We can begin by explaining to us about the new target from your recon, Captain." Emma announced.

"Yes ma'am." said Natora, as she began to explain the details of the events that were unfold.

"In the past few months; on March 12th, the battle of Shinjuku became a focal point for the appearance of the masked vigilante known as Zero. In his wake, he assassinated Clovis, the Third Prince of Britannia, aiming to kill the Viceroy himself after the two failed attempts to deal a blow. The Reaper, aka, Kimiko Sakoto, is currently assesting the deal to bring him in for some investigation. She is undergoing an Black Knight operation as we speak.

"In other terms, the Houses of Kyoto is averting their support to the Black Knights by cutting 40% of our usual supply routes to lend a support to Zero. After confirming the vocal recordings of Amy Ramstein's 'indirect' intervention and with the recordings from the first encounter, we've come to conclude that the suspect is the former 17th heir to the throne of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, the eldest son of the deceased Marianne the Flash." Natora concludes the identity of the person who Britannia is fighting against.

"There are extensive damage to the region; it has become unstable." said Sebastian. "With the Black Knights taking control of the Nightwing's infrastructure, the entire control of the region has become more radical."

"I'm not currently aware that Amy was involved in this eye out for them." Dante said with disappointment.

"Amy Ramstein was assigned to St. Petersburg for a coup d'etat negotiation to have the Russian secession expand the European Union's territorial borders." Emma maintained the mission that Amy was assigned to. "However, due to some circumstances, she is ordered to be on standby until further notice."

"She did, only to see her come up to our suspect, so I would recommend that she be put on a restrainting order to avoid further contacts with the suspect." Dante reported in."The damages set by the Black Knights cause a lot of calamity to the region, that even China is willing to lend support."

"The Chinese can't be helped. There is an incursion prepared to take the Kyushu block with the secret mobilization of watercrafts to move in and take the block as the means to keep the supplies of the sakuradite running." Tecker implied. Sebastian and Gamagori nodded in agreement.

"That would be more problematic if China is willing to make it all the way through." Scott added

"Well, I don't think their going to be well equipped to take that sir." Dante countered.

"And the Reaper?" Emma added. "Is still holding on to her previous assigned contract?"

"I'm not currently tracking her whereabouts in the Black Knights, but I may suggest that she isn't going to be back for another contract." Dante crossed his arm to prove his point. "She requested to have a extension in her contract to bring in the suspect in proper custody."

"She requested a new deadline?" Gamagōri inquired.

"I don't know, sir." Dante replied, shrugging his shoulder. "I just didn't argue with her."

"She maybe a Horsemen, but she's still a Aesir contractor. By any means necessary, she needs to bring in him ASAP." Gamagōri warned. "Otherwise her contract would be revoked."

Dante's hands cringed a bit to barely form a fist, but he didn't argue with that kind of action.

"Yes sir." said Dante.

"Very well then, we'll extend the contract to the period of one month. She has that time until the contract can be completed." Sebastian acknowledged the extension of time period to the contract. "You and your Captain are dismissed until further notice."

"Understood." said Dante as he and Natora gives them a salute before they about-face and leaves without a word.

* * *

 **What a friggin pain in the ass to do something like this while I have other sorry plans to write about. Man why is making such a reboot a friggin hard work just sitting here and brainstorm some kind of crap.**

 **And for those who are reading this, please give me some advise of how I could improve this and make the second chapter work. Just give me some opinions. In opened for one. And don't forget to follow the story if you want more.**


	27. Chapter 26: New Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 18th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **Black Knights Submarine, 232 miles from Shikine Island.**_

 _ **0921 hrs**_

The only thing Kimiko remembered that she was in the Ceannard. The next day was a sudden, harsh light suddenly pulsing against her eyelids. Opening them slightly, she regain enough energy to move. When she can see, she found herself on a soft white bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. She looked around to find Tohdoh, sitting next to her, arms crossed, meditating.

"T-Tohdoh?" she asked. Tohdoh opened his eyes to find her awake.

"Kimiko, I'm glad you're awake." he said. She barely nodded. She tries to get up, but her pain in the head causes a sharp headache like she's been on drugs, placed a hand on her head to stop it.

Tohdoh got up and stops her from doing any more damage. "Relax, you hit your head pretty hard after the last attack. We barely got out, but you were unconscious by that time." he explained.

"How long was I out?" she inquired.

"Twelve hours." Tohdoh revealed. Kimiko held her temple to find out what really happened.

Reminding herself that seemingly moments before, she was watching the Avalon aircraft carrier intervening, the red beams coming from the hull of the ship, and she remembered the cold dread that filled her moments before it fired, her eyes wide as her mind flashing one thing.

"Where's Zero?" she asked loudly. Tohdoh didn't reply for a moment at her question, but answered honestly.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't received any word from him, or Kallen. Something has gone terribly wrong. We were able to retrieve the Guren, but Suzaku went off somewhere with Zero." he bowed his head. Kimiko sat up shakily. She was in the submarine infirmary. Holding her breath, she slowly made her way past a curtain and to her surprise, C.C leaning against the counter desk. Kimiko blinked, and stood stock still for a minute, taking in her situation.

"Well…" she finally managed to whisper in disbelief, attempting to keep panic from her voice. "…This is going to be a drag…" Kimiko looked down at the floor, with an aching feeling to her stomach.

* * *

 _ **May 18th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **Off the coast of Shikine Island, Pacific Ocean.**_

 _ **1131 hrs**_

High above the sea, The Avalon that attacked the Black Knights at Shikinejima was cruising through the skies, as if it's the titan in the sea.

"Oh my!" Lloyd beamed as he entered the Avalon's hanger, where the Cécile was working on the recovered Lancelot. "Who would ever imagined a floating aircraft carrier!" Cécile glanced up slightly, having been deeply absorbed in her work on her laptop, watching the disappearance of Suzaku and Zero from the sand dune. "You told me to gather data before practical application...correct?" Lloyd asked. Cécile raised an eyebrow as she followed Lloyd's sight to a man.

A very tall, handsome young man with fair light skin, corn-silk blonde hair that falls across the back of his neck and cold, and violet eyes. He wore a long, royal purple tunic that is bordered with black and gold accents, and across his midsection is a loosely fitting white belt, ending right at his kneecaps, and covers a portion of white slacks, over top of this is a white overcoat that possess a stiff, black, high-backed collar that shows a crimson silk inside, and golden epaulettes at the shoulders.

"Because I am extremely interested in whatever you create. I needed to see if this could be made real." he answered, voicing his tone to be more of a gentlemen.

"And the Hadron cannon?" Lloyd asked intrigued.

"We wanted to know if the thing worked." he answered as his violet eyes Cécile's. She felt a sudden heat rushing to her cheeks when he saw her from the Lancelot. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss Cécile Croomy. I am—"

"P-Prince Schneizel?! Right here?!" she interrupts him, stuttering in shock. She would have never thought to meet the Second Prince in person. A familiar short, fat and bald headed man wearing glasses, ran forth, looking at her angrily.

"You impudent little...how dare you look down upon the Second Prince of the Empire?!" he barked. Cécile 's eyes widened as she realized she was sitting far above them, and clearly looking down upon them, and the intense gaze of General Bartley.

"General Bartley!" she cried as she stood, carrying her laptop with her. Unfortunately, she stumbled, attempting to regain balance, but she fell, bringing the laptop with her to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Nice one." Lloyd announced. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out what had happened before a gloved hand was extended in front of her.

"You're not injured, I hope." Prince Schneizel smiled sympathetically from above her, as she gazed up at him in awe. "Yes, I am Prince Schneizel El Britannia. Please, give me your hand."

"Yes..." she replied shakily, as she placed her hands into his, which pulled her up gently and easily as Cécile continued to stare at Britannia's Prime Minister in awe.

"She's unworthy..." Bartley uttered in shock. Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him,

"General, you're quite the devoted subject, aren't you?" he drawled. General Bartley closed his eyes, clenching his fist with regret.

"Primarily, it's because it is the Prince who commuted my sentence, and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower in Andes!" he answered deeply. Schneizel sighed as he glanced at him.

"I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formally. You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother, Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you."

"Your—Your Highness..." General Bartley stuttered.

"Please Bartley." Schneizel sighed as he turned back to Cécile . "Now, my Lady Cécile , if you'll excuse me." he smiled as he bent to kiss her hand.

"Your Highness!" Cécile gasped, blushing wildly.

"Farewell." he smiled as he turned his feet, heading for the exit.

"You can wait for me at the base, Cécile ." Lloyd sighed. Cécile blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just a little errand. While I'm doing that, I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku." he explained as he turned to follow Prince Schneizel and General Bartley.

"It's hard to find a viceless young man, especially after yesterday's exploits." Cécile's eyes widened suddenly when she realized something about Suzaku's MIA.

"Please wait! Were those orders yesterday issued by the Prince?" she asked, crying out to the prince. The General whipped around with the same anger he holds for anyone who insults the prince.

"Silence! You don't want to be in contempt of Royalty?" he threatened. Schneizel; however, slowly turned to face her from his peripheral.

"Those orders were mine, Miss Cécile." he declared softly, not lying to every single letter he was declaring. "I also ordered to fired the hadron cannon." Cécile 's eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly in disbelief. "Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides, if something anomalous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him." he continued, "That's what I gambled on. He is, after all, Suzaku Kururugi, Ace Pilot of the Special Core, and Euphie's Knight." he confessed lowly. Cécile felt regret at what she said flow through her.

"Yes, Your Highness, I understand now and I sorely regret my rudeness." she stated, nodding her head, "I accept any punishment you decree." the Prince simply shook his head.

"Nonsense. It's my fault for not protecting my subordinates..." he finished softly "Can you ever forgive me...?" he whispered like he was in depression as he walks out of the hanger, leaving Cécile alone to think on his words.

* * *

The Avalon cruised in the clear blue sky with. As the waves ripped across the sea below the massive carrier, the Black Knights submarine laid low, closely anchored to the reefs, waiting for the airship to pass. They waited for a few more minutes. Silence was emitting in the air to wait for something to happen.

"Enemy battleship has passed us." a Black Knight member announced to the entire crew aboard. Everyone sighed, to their relief,; however, many are still shocked that the Britannians have a new weapon that's a new revolution for all ships, leaving the skies to the Britannians.

"You've got to be kidding." Tamaki complained from across the room. "A battleship that can hover in midair? That's great!"

Tohdoh was sitting with his unfinished food as he turned to Ohgi, who was sitting besides him, and with Diethard across from them. All three of them had concerns about how their leader and their best pilot is MIA after the Avalon's intervention.

"We can't remain in this area any longer." Tohdoh finally broke his silence, catching the attention of Ohgi and Diethard. "The risk is too great. We should pull out of here, and wait for contact, and later, search the area, like the Britannian forces are doing." he devised a plan for the Black Knights.

"Yeah." Ohgi nodded in agreement, but Diehard stopped them from taking any further actions about retreating.

"Ohgi, I disagree. We should at least stay put and, as Tohdoh has suggested, look for Zero." Diethard argued.

"He has a point…" Ohgi sighed, but Tohdoh immediately jumped back in.

"But we can't send out a search party out in this situation, as much as I want to." he continued, "Even though we're able to hide, thanks to Rakshata, there's no guarantee that Zero and Kallen are still alive..." He clarifies. "One wrong step and we threaten the very existence of our organization."

"What do you mean? It's entirely the other way around!" Diethard argued. "This entire organization is built around Zero, not to mention Nightwing! Everything that Nightwing has worked for was all the basis of the Black Knights!" He stood, hands leaning on the table, looking at Tohdoh, who stared at him silently.

"It's not a group without members!" Tohdoh responded. "The way you speak, you sounds like a typical Britannian to me!" Diethard frowned, trying to remain calm.

"Alright then, answer me this." he began to state a clarification, "We have followers of nearly every ideology under the sun gathered here, yet how is it that the whole lot of them can co-operate, and work together toward the same goal? Because we share the same ideal of freeing Japan, and returning it to it's old ways? Whom is the face of this ideology? Because of the results we get? Tell me, who is it that gets us those results?" Tohdoh slammed his fist into the table, his eyes glared at the Britannian.

"I'll be the first to admit that he does, but is he worth the lives of everyone?" he protested, demanding the risks they should take..

"At times, the life of one single man is worth more than those of a million!" Diethard responded promptly. "I thought that would be common sense to a soldier!"

"You dare say these here?" he hissed, standing as he glared down at the Britannian. Ohgi decided to jump into the argument to prevent it from escalating even further.

"Take it easy, guys—" As he said this, he was interrupted C.C, who's just entered the mess hall.

"I'll tell you then. He's alive." C.C sighed. Everyone in the mess hall were both looking at C.C with confusion.

"We have no time for wishful thinking." Tohdoh sighed irritably, clenching his fists.

"The information is true." C.C clarified. "I simply know it."

"Oh, so you're an oracle now?!" Takami questioned, pointing his spoon at the immortal girl. "I told you to shut your trap and to get some training on a knightmare, you dumbass!" C.C chuckled after he made such a mean manner because he insulted her just like how Echo used to insult her. She spun around, eyebrow raised at Tamaki.

"Dumbass?" she smirked. "Oh really? It's been ages since someone else dared to refer to me in such a rude manner."

"Like Zero's mistress has any right to get uppity with us!" Tamaki snapped.

"I said you were wrong." C.C argued. "You're a man who only has vulgar ideas." This has tempered Tamaki to make him stand up with his fist clenched, ready to give her a pounce from his fist.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to your superior like that!" he retorted. Before the argument goes off, a loud shout called everyone at the mess hall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a female voice bellowed. Tamaki tensed, and C.C froze, leaving no one moving from their spot. They all turned to face Kimiko, with her hood down and her uniform on, but with her bandage around her forehead. She was glaring not at Tamaki, but at everyone.

"Obviously, this is going nowhere if you idiots keep arguing like spoiled brats!" Kimiko shouted at everyone in the room if they've been arguing as well. She sighed and shakes her head to make sure she's calm to come up with a better plan.

"The Britannians have this area locked, so we can't get to the surface, but what if we can get to an area where it's just outside of their detection range, keep a low profile until tomorrow morning at 0500. We find the last location where Suzaku headed with Zero and retrace where the Britannians have recovered his knightmare." she explained. Everyone was listening closely on her commands. "If we can find that area, then we can find them there, how's that sound?" she inquired for any opinions, but no one objects her plan.

"Alright, we can do that." Tohdoh nodded in agreement with what Kimiko had thought of.

"I, for one, agrees with that plan of action." Diethard shrugged.

"Same here." Ohgi nodded.

Kimiko left to the hanger as everyone around the room goes back to their usual conversation while the immortal is walking out of the mess hall and into a corridor entrance to the mess hall. C.C sighed, apparently to herself.

"For heaven's sake, I was forced to talk to that boring little man thanks to your silly prank." she paused for a moment before stating, "You're sending Echo to the island along with Kallen? You have very poor taste for being such an imperious observer." C.C leans back against the wall.

* * *

In a modified bay, the Ceannard was kneeling down while sparks flew from its armor. The Guren was recovered and left unscathed. Kimiko stared at her machine with a hint of sadness. She had become so consumed with the talk between Lelouch and Suzaku that she forgotten to control herself. She wasn't expecting Lelouch to exploit her reason for killing Suzaku's father to persuade Suzaku to join him.

"Why the long face? Are you annoyed that my technicians are repairing your machine incorrectly?" Rakshata called, as she walked up behind Kimiko, tapping her smoke pipe against her open palm. Kimiko glanced over her shoulder, and let out a small sigh.

"It's not that, it's just… Zero and Kallen are missing and there's no way we could move at this time. I'm worried." She stared down, and turned her head away. Rakshata looked up at her face, and let out a smile.

"The Guren had its cockpit block opened, which means Kozuki had escaped before the ship attacked us. We were lucky that the Guren was left unscattered." She placed the pipe over her mouth and bit down on the edge. Her arms slide down to her hips while the Ceannard had its chest opened to a silver orb.

"The last attack has a similar function to this weapon attachment, by its too delicate to converge the beams together." Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest. "Was that the reason why the hadron cannon couldn't fire?"

"Not quite." said Rakshata, earning a surprising raised eyebrow from Kimiko. "The weapon system doesn't have a piston ring that can rotate the beam convergence. The Gefjun Disturber alone isn't going to be enough for such powerful machine because it's like with a gun that the barrel is designed to spit out the bullet at a straight and angle; not when it comes to building a proper piston ring for the Ceannard."

"What kind of machine did you built, Rakshata?"

"It wasn't mine to begin with, this belonged to Dr. Lynch Vishti." Kimiko glanced at the Indian scientist, unexpectedly stunned of how she knows that person by the name. "He was a black arms dealer and a former prodigy of me and a former acquaintance of Lloyd Asplund. He was a hyperactive nutjob who loves the idea of science. He was one of the youngest candidate I ever met; but then, he went underground and was never heard of ever again." she sighed, holding her cigarette stick in her palms.

Tohdoh walked over, tugging on his collar while stopping a few feet behind Rakshata and Kimiko. Rakshata glanced over and gave a friendly wave before walking over to the Ceannard.

Tohdoh took a large step forward, and folded his arms behind his back. "I must informed you that the Britannian aircraft ship has left the area."

Kimiko blinked while letting out a small nod. "Alright, set for the surface, we can deploy a patrol in the island where the Avalon came from." Tohdoh obediently nodded to confirm her orders.

"Roger that. I'll have Diethard and Ohgi prepare to surface."

* * *

 _ **May 19th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **Kamine Island**_

 _ **0040 hrs**_

Silently, after being stranded on the island with only himself and his only sister, Euphemia. He reluctantly had second thoughts about revealing himself to her. Though, she knew that he would discover who he was from the moment he was hasty in the hotel.

As the starry night gleamers on the beach, Lelouch watched Euphemia sleeping on his cloak, soundlessly. Lelouch gazed slowly at the sky, remembering the events of the previous day. He closed his eyes. His eyes slowly turned to Euphemia, who had retained the innocence of childhood, both a virtue and a fault.

 _Euphie...even for me to survive…_ Lelouch paused as his eyes narrowed, seeing a light upon the clouds coming from the island.

* * *

Suzaku stayed awake, even after Kallen had fallen asleep, restrained by the wrist to render her useless when she was being tied up, leaving himself alone with his thoughts.

 _Even struggling with my shame..._ he whispered to himself as he stared up at the stars. _I still search for a reason to go on living…_ _I'm a disgrace..._ He paused as he let this settle in. His eyes narrowing as he glanced at something to his left. On a cloud, was a light originating from the island.

* * *

Aboard the surface, the Black Knight submarine resurfaced sometime after, making Kimiko her first watch for the patrol to return from their hourly shift. She was making some decisions about her purpose in this war.

 _Even though I have sinned, I need to seek what I need to do to redeem my purpose in this life?_

* * *

The Avalon stations itself in front of the entrance to the cave nearby with Britannians are working on setting up an observation post to the entrance of the cave.

From the bridge throne seat, Schneizel was examining the entrance that lead to somewhere ancient with General Bartley beside him.

"We couldn't find Major Kururugi washed ashore on the other island, so it's obvious we should look here." Schneizel explained, sitting upon his throne like seat upon the Avalon.

"We'll sent a search party out in the morning." General Bartley, who stood to his right, confirmed. Schneizel nodded, pleased as he turned his attention to the film on the screen before him, raising an eyebrow of intrigue.

"And this must be what you mentioned?" he asked.

"Yes, we uncovered it when the Shinjuku incident occurred." General Barley answered promptly. Schneizel nodded in understanding, gazing at the image of a small cave mouth.

"Ah...yes, I see why this must have captured Clovis's interest..."

* * *

 _ **May 19th, 2017 a.t.b**_

 _ **Nii Jima, 223 km from Japan**_

 _ **0534 hrs**_

By the early morning, the Black Knights submarine have landed on the shores of an island where the last Britannian patrol ship have just inspected in search for any signs of Princess Euphemia and Suzaku. None of them have traced their location, and neither did the Black Knights.

Kimiko, Tohdoh, and Diethard were on the hull of the ship from the shore not too close to shallow waters when their patrol boat returns after investigating the island for Kallen or Zero.

"Well, did you find anything?"Kimiko called to the Black Knight member, who shook his head as an answer.

"No, there was no sign of Zero or Captain Kozuki." Kimiko gritted her teeth, frustrated that they're not getting anywhere in the east side of the island.

"Damn it."

"We could try the Miyake, Mikura and the Kosu islands; those are the only islands closer to Shikinejima." Tohdoh suggested. Diethard nodded.

"Agreed. The holo-map indicates of Britannian presences in those areas and plus, there's a high probability that Zero and Kallen are—"

A sudden call from Kimiko's phone makes the interruption. Diethard and Tohdoh eyed on her as she turns around to the other direction.

"Excuse me for a second." said Kimiko.

She paced herself to touch her watch and get connected to the one person she never knew she was answering.

"Hello?"

"Reaper, it's Deadshot." Dante came through to the other end of the line. "I've got what you need. The Council has agreed to extend the contract to the summer solstices. That should buy you enough time to convince Lelouch to leave."

"Easier said than done." she murmured.

"What is it?"

"Its Lelouch and Kallen, they're missing."

"What?" Dante's voice rose at the news, stunned and shocked about their whereabouts.

"After Shikinejima, the Black Knights were under attacked by the floating aircraft carrier."

"I see, so that means he's in the playing field?" Dante Speculated, realizing that whoever is commanding the Avalon is the only person who was working on the Float System.

"It would seem so." said Kimiko. "We're currently expanded in the chain islands for Lelouch, so I need someone who could be of an assistances."

"We're currently indispensable for now. The Chinese are massing at the Korean peninsula and we can't send in our guys for now, so you're going have to do it on your own." Dante disclosed the information.

"You're shittin' me?" she scoffed.

"Nope, but don't worry about Lelouch. I know you're concerned about his wellbeing, but remember, this is Lelouch we're talking about. He'll make it back alive with Kozuki." Kimiko snorted, smirking like a greedy little girl.

"You did went camping with him." she commented.

"He'll be back, just have faith in him."

"Right, I will, see ya then."

"Until next time." Dante concluded before she pressed her watch to hung up.

* * *

 _ **May 19th, 2017 a.t.b.**_

 _ **Kamine Island**_

 _ **0623 hrs.**_

The Britannians have already set up a forward operation outpost on the beach to inspect the cave. General Barley and Lloyd Asplund were escorting Schneizel to the cave where he sees all sort of hieroglyphics that dates to the dawn of the first civilization or maybe even longer with a massive stone door behind a pyramid.

"The Thought Elevator, you say?" Lloyd inquired. He raised an eyebrow an eyebrow in his interest. "I'm afraid archeology isn't my strong suit, especially with this paranormal stuff." he sighed. General Bartler narrowed his eyes at the scientist.

"Why you...Show some respect!" he growled, snapping angrily at the scientist.

"As I was saying, this is way outside of my field...I wish you could have asked Cécile about this instead." Lloyd sighed as he glanced again at the door-like monument at the back of the cave, covered in various hieroglyphic symbols, and a large bird-like Geass symbol dominating the middle.

"Please, don't complain so much. My father is infatuated with this as well." Prince Schneizel smiled wearily down at him, glancing back at the monument himself. Lloyd raised his other eyebrow, as he turned back to Bartley.

"Isn't that right, Bartley?" Bartley gave an eager nod.

"Yes, we found artifacts similar to these in a number of places around the world, except for this site that I discovered. All the other sites are directly under Imperial Control. This is mere speculation on my part, but I think the real reason we're invading other countries is to obtain these objects." Lloyd turned to the two knightmares in the corner of the room, a typical military one and a prototype knightmare frame.

This one was black and it's three times the size of most knightmares and features a double-seater cockpit, even though it doesn't need to be operated by two people. It also doesn't seem to feature Factspheres or an identifiable ejection system.

"And so, in order to analyse this ancient occult data, you're going to use the Gawain's Druid system untuned prototype viginears?" Lloyd asked.

"That's why we called you in." Lloyd's eyes widened in realization.

"Aha!"

* * *

Lelouch and Euphemia hiked themselves to the edge of a large clearing area.

"I think it was right around here..." stated Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what if it is search party? then will our time be over...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It will." Lelouch answered quietly. Then Lelouch broke into chuckling as he sighed, "I'm such an undependable Knight! I couldn't even capture you any food..."

Euphemia smiled.

"And besides, that is a job reserved for a real Knight. Your Knight, Suzaku Kururugi." Euphemia did not argue this, however. "Euphie, why did you choose an Honorary Britannian as your Knight? Surely Cornelia would never approve of that?" Euphemia blushed, as she stumbled for words.

"Well...I..." They paused at the sound of moving bush can be shushing across from them Lelouch noticed this and puts on his cape. He takes Euphemia to a nearby bush so that he can be ready to shoot anyone. Immediately, he puts on his mask to be Zero again. Waiting for the right moment, two people emerged from the bush to reveal themselves as Suzaku and Kallen.

 _What are those two doing together?!_ He didn't noticed Euphemia, who immediately stood from their hiding place.

"Suzaku!" she called out to them, waving to show her prescenes. Lelouch cursed under his breath as Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Princess Euphemia?!" he gasped. Lelouch leaped up, and clutched Euphemia's arm as he pointed the gun at her head.

"Don't move!" Lelouch warned. "This girl is my prisoner!" he leans to Euphemia's ear. "Just follow my que." Lelouch whispered. She stopped trembling. "I'll be take my subordinate back!" he snapped at Suzaku, whose eyes narrowed at him. "We'll exchange! The Princess for Kozuki!" Suzaku's eyes narrowed even more as he took a few steps forward.

"Even now, you're—"

"Keep back!" Lelouch warned, pressing the gun closer to Euphemia, pausing him in his step, his fists clenching."You find my actions cowardly?" Lelouch smirked out of amusement. Suzaku clenched his jaw as Lelouch chuckled darkly. "Eliminate terrorists, no matter what the sacrifice? Do you intend to follow this rule and allow your _Mistress_ die?" he grinned as he saw Kallen slowly, impressingly, move her feet backwards, threw her tied up hands, getting her hands to the front. He just needed to distract him a little longer.

"In spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?" That was all the time he needed, as Suzaku shook with rage. Kallen sprinted to him, throwing her arms over his head, trapping him, and limiting his arm movement significantly. Kallen has Suzaku under her grip while Lelouch has Euphemia in his hands.

"Leave him alone!" Euphemia cried, moving forward a little, fear in her eyes.

"Shut up you Royal puppet! You're useless! You can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!" Kallen shouted. Euphemia drew back in disgust and shock.

 _"WHAT_?!" she exclaimed disgustingly. "I'm not afraid of you, and I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku, I command you to fight!" she ordered.

"Your Highness!" Lelouch gasped. Suzaku suddenly threw his arms up, bringing Kallen's with it and throwing her to the ground, as he sprinted forwards.

"With pleasure!" he grunted. He tried to take Lelouch as Euphemia ran behind Suzaku, but Lelouch dodged him and ran to the other end next to Kallen, at the clearing.

"You hard headed fool!" Lelouch shouted out loudly, gun aimed at him. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to glow bright red in in the center. Lelouch's eyes widened at the large Geass sigil. Lelouch felt his own Geass activated.

The ground began to move and a earthquake was occurring. The cave rumbles and the pyramid in front of a stone wall began to glow as well. The scale chart from the monitor on a computer are statically moving wildly. Schneizel's eyes widened as the monument began to move, the warning lights flashing as this was some sort of phenomenon.

"Oh, not good!" Lloyd cried, yet he found himself unable to move. The support pillars began to move and the ceiling was cracking open.

"Your Highness, please save yourself!" Bartley gasped desperately at him. The roof of the cave above the monument collapsed, and upon the roof; Suzaku, Zero, Kallen, and Euphemia all collapsed at the still stable floor from the cave.

"Major Kururugi?!" Lloyd gasped. "And is that...Zero?!" Schneizel felt a small smirk appear at the sight of the infamous terrorist, who half turned, gun aloft to them, as though shocked himself at this occurrence. At once, the guards immediately aimed their weapons at the wanted man, only stopped by Bartley.

"Don't shoot you fools! Princess Euphemia is with them! Capture them! CAPTURE THEM!" Only then did Schneizel realize that Zero was not alone. For beside him stood a girl in a red pilot suit. Kallen was finishing untying herself from the red head band and she spotted a big knightmare.

"A knightmare! Zero, over there!" Kallen called as Zero turned to the giant knightmare, and nodded.

"Perfect! We'll use that! Let's go!" he commanded as he sprinted towards it before the firing began. A few soldiers tries to take them, but Kallen take a blinding weapon and clicks the button. Upon activation, she aims at the soldiers

They gasped as she takes out a grenade that looks like a flashbang grenade. She takes one rifle from the guard before she kicks another and pulls the pin of the grenade. Kallen counted in her head for three one thousand seconds before throwing it. The grenade starts to flash one after another that caused the room to be filled with exploding flashes of light. This created the perfect diversion for Zero to climb into the knightmare.

"Create a protective wall for Princess Euphemia! Hurry!" Soldiers formed a wall formation to protect the princess while Schneizel furrowed his brow as he stared at the frame, which turned to him. Lelouch was inside the cockpit, its two seated, but only one driver to be operational.

"This is good! Not only unmanned, but activated too!" Lelouch cheered, pulling two plugs from the cockpit. He examines the entire cockpit. It's not like anything he's seen. It was different for it contains new technology that are superior to the Britannians. "What kind of Knightmare is this?" he inquired before he laughed. "Well, it's my lucky day!" he paused when he saw older brother, Schneizel el Britannia.

"Schneizel!" he gasped.

"So that's him? That's Zero?" Schneizel uttered as Kallen climbed onto the shoulders of the Gawain.

"Ahhh! They're stealing the Gawain!" Lloyd cried.

"Stop that women now! Get that machine back! We cannot allow it to fall into Zero's hands!" General Bartley cried out desperately. The Gawain goes online and started to roll forward. All Britannian forces were alerted and scramble to block the only way out for the knightmare to go through.

"Sutherlands are blocking the way!" she yelled. Lelouch finished dialing the codes for the knightmare.

"Hang on tight! I'm going through them!" he exclaimed.

"HUH?!" Kallen cried as he sped up, unleashing the shoulder guns that has the hadron cannons. Kallen recognized these weapons to be same twin Hadron cannons used in Shikine Island. Lelouch dials the keyboard quickly and holds the control stick.

"Disappear!" he exclaimed as he aimed at them. He pulls the trigger, and hoping that it will obliterate the front. Unfortunately, the energy beam shot in all directions, nearly throwing the knightmare frame off course while taking out the Sutherlands.

"Damn! The weapons are incomplete!" Lelouch cursed, removing his mask as he continued to move out of the cave.

"Zero, reinforcements!" Kallen called. Sutherlands lined up before them, throwing a immense barrage against the Gawain.

"Don't be worried yet, another system is operational!" Lelouch responded with a cool. He checks back to the screen to find one only machine that is advanced enough to have. When the Gawain was closing in at the knightmares, suddenly, acid green energy wings appeared at the back of the frame. The Gawain starts to lift the frame higher and higher, over the Sutherlands. Kallen's jaw dropped at this knightmare's abilities to fly.

"It can fly?! This knightmare can fly!?" she cried.

The Gawain has reached to the altitude where no one can pursue them in the skies above the ocean. Lelouch laughed joyfully as they sped forth, over the ocean, away from the Britannians.

"Nooooooo!" Bartley wailed desperately, depressed about losing their only prototype. "The Gawain! Our beautiful prize Gawain!" Schneizel raised an eyebrow, amused of watching Zero make his spectacular exit.

"Well, it was only a prototype..." he shrugged as he turned to face Euphemia and Suzaku. "Aside from that, I'm thankful you're both alright." he smiled as Euphemia came closer. She looked up at her brother.

"Oh Schneizel, I've missed you!" she beamed. He sighed as she ran before him. "Dear Euphie, I'm sorry it took us so long." he said apologetically. Euphemia shook her head swiftly.

"No, it's alright."

"Your Highness, should we keep to the schedule?" a soldier asked. Schneizel blinked realizing of what they came here for. "Oh, right." Suddenly, military men ran up to Suzaku.

"Major Suzaku Kururugi, You're under arrest for violation of military regulations." the guard stated as Euphemia spun around and gasped from that sentence.

"What's the meaning of this?! Major Kururugi's my knight! You can't do—" she paused when Schneizel gently lay a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving closer.

"This is something I can take care of later. For now, let them be." Euphemia turned worriedly to him, asking hesitantly, "Did something happen?"

* * *

 _ **May 19th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **1245 kms from Kamine Island**_

 _ **1012 hrs**_

In the bridge, Kimiko draws her finger on a holographic map of the Shikinejima island chains. She cross out several islands that they searched and no sign of Zero or Kallen. Tohdoh, Ohgi and Diethard were present to observe their current position.

"That's the last island we've looked so far, the only ones that are close are the ones near this area here." she pointed out to a land that was uninhabited by anyone.

 _Lelouch, where are you?_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, a radar operator just got something.

"Wait a second!" the operator exclaimed, gasping. "I have a radio transmission for Reaper!" Kimiko blinked on who would be calling them through their channel.

* * *

Flying closely to the ocean floor, the Gawain was head towards where they were supposed to rendezvous point.

"I've contacted Sakoto. We'll meet up with them out at sea." Lelouch called to Kallen.

"Right." Kallen answered, "And, one other thing. The Guren—"

"The Guren was recovered. Thank Asahina and Chiba for that." Lelouch answered.

"Yes sir!" the red haired girl called as Lelouch drifted into his own thoughts. He recalled one moment where he and Suzaku's life were on the line the days before the big ship came in.

 _I never thought I would have to do it, but Suzaku...forgive me... I never intended to use the power on you...but..._ he thought as his mind turned to the events two days earlier.

* * *

 _Suzaku had him at gunpoint, ready to throw away his life in exchange to bring down the terrorist. But then…_

" _YOU STUBBORN FOOL!" Lelouch roared as his mask slid open, revealing his left eye, and activating his Geass. Suzaku flinched when he saw a glimpse of Zero's left eye._

 _"_ _ **LIVE**_ _!" he commanded. The Geass reached to Suzaku's eyes. Once that, his iris glows red, Lelouch pressed a trigger to deactivates the Gejun Disturbers before Suzaku starts maneuvering the knightmare out of the hadron canon's blast, destroying only the Burai._

* * *

"Major Kururugi, follow your orders!" Commander Fair's voice recorded through the last radio transmission that was caught from inside the Lancelot.

"Shut up! Who gives a damn!? I have to live!" Suzaku's voice called back, protesting the clear angry tone. The commander turns off the machine and gives a disappointing glare at Suzaku.

"I have no idea how you got out of the Lancelot, but you blew a golden opportunity to put an end to Zero in order to save your own life." the commander pointed out. "Are you going to protest this evidence?"

Suzaku was in some state of shock. What happened to him? He was ready, yet he deliberately disobeyed the order. His arms were limp and his lands are completely motionless over the clear example of how horrified Suzaku was feeling.

"Was that...really me?" he wondered, fading in the end of the sentence.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, the Black Knights submarine are waiting for the return of Zero and Kallen. A majority of the Black Knights and the core members await for their return at the hanger.

"So, how did Zero and Kallen managed to meet us here if there's not aircraft?" Asahina inquired.

"Don't know." Chiba shrugged. "But I bet that he has to have some sort of scheme that could hijack a plane from their base."

The hangar doors above the ceiling opens wide for their leader and their ace pilot to return to the submarine and to their amazement, the knightmare that Zero and Kallen aboard was one of the magnificent thing that anyone has ever seen. The Gawain was a colossal machine compared to any other knightmare frames in the hangar. Kallen was by the shoulder, holding onto for dear life as the Gawain slowly lowers itself down to the floor. The mechanics surrounded him and marveled of how Zero and Kallen obtained this machine.

"What is that?"

"Wow! It's amazing!"

"It's really huge!"

All of the Black Knights were all astonished with their leader to have this machine on their side. Kimiko pushed her way to the front where the Gawain kneeled itself in front of the crowd. Kallen hops down with a beaming smile to her mentor.

"Kimiko, did you just see this? We have a machine that could fly!" she grinned. "It can—"

WHACK!

Kallen's head was reared back with such force. Everyone's jaw make a gaping hole when Kimiko slapped Kallen out of nowhere. She held her red cheek horrendously. Kimiko's crown and the pure thin line was a meaning of how disappointed she is.

"Kallen Kozuki," Kimiko addressed her name in a serious tone. "You disobeyed an order not to go into pit when Zero is confronting Suzaku." Kallen's head lowers in shame. "What were you thinking timing yourself to put in a situation as that?"

"I...I was just trying to save Zero." she muttered.

"If Zero hadn't died out there, then who else would looked for you?" Kimiko pointed out. "The Britannians would've captured and interrogate you to spill the beans. That was irresponsible, reckless, and dangerous!" she exclaimed.

"Well...I just…" Kallen tried to reason for her actions, but she could find words to protest in her defence.

"Kallen Kozuki knew the risks." Zero stepped and and stood up by her side. "Either way, I was bound to be killed by that weapon. If I were to die at Shikinejima island, what would've happened? Would you step in and take command; or would you rather have a replacement for my absences?"

"That depends on the factor, Zero." said Kimiko sarcastically. "If you were to die out there in the middle of the battle, the Black Knights would be vulnerable and the only messiah to the Japanese would be our demise."

"Then you should understand that even if my orders are specifically given, then there are times where it has to go and do the right thing."

"Well, sometimes doing the right thing isn't doing the right thing." Kimiko countered back.

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" Kallen questioned, confused.

Just before the argument could escalate, a Black Knight member rushes through the crowd with something urgent going on.

"Zero, Master Kirihara wished to speak to you! It's urgent!" Zero and Reaper glanced over their shoulder and simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After receiving the information from Kamine island, Cornelia sat on her throne seat while turning to a soldier who reported to her, shocked over Suzaku's insubordination.

"Kururugi did that?" she inquired.

"Yes, the details are unknown." the soldier stated. Cornelia frowned, lifting her hands to rest her chin in disappointment.

"Damn it. And just when I thought we had nailed that lid on Ishikawa." she growled. Guilford comes into the throne seat, running as fast as he could to bring in more news.

"Your Highness!"

"What now, Guilford?" she sighed.

"The enemy has destroyed the Great Kanmon Bridge in Kyushu Block!" Cornelia turned to Guilford with shock.

"What?!" she gasped.

"They also cut off vehicle access at four other points, and large numbers of assault landing craft are moving into the Genkai Sea!" he added.

"The Chinese Federation? But have they made a declaration of war?"

"No, Highness! The craft are bearing the flag of Japan!"

* * *

 **I'll try to reduce the number of words count as possible because I would realized that it'll be a bit too long for you or anyone else to read something as this.**

 **But I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter so far, the things I do for something stupid as this. Anyways, don't forget to review your opinions, comment what I need to improve, and stay tune.**


	28. Chapter 27: Kyushu Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

 _ **1302 hrs**_

A few days later after Zero's return, the core Black Knights gathered in their mobile van HQ for deep briefing about the news that unfolds from the media. Chinese Federation was making its move to retake the Japanese mainland using the exiled Kururugi Administration survivor, Sawazaki Atsushi. They've occupied many of the southern area of Japan, including the Fukuoka Base in Kyushu.

"Atsushi Sawazaki, Leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka Military Base, was Chief Cabinet Minister of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest, caused by Zero. Whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation."

"We're not part of it!" Tamaki snapped loudly from where he was sitting.

"What does Kyoto say about it?" Lelouch asked Kimiko.

"They had no idea how this was happening. They were only just told of his unilateral claims to the Sakuradite Mining Rights." she answered after the phone call from Kirihara as soon as Zero boarded the submarine. She glanced at the screen, at the image of Sawazaki. "Judging by the way he has this so many forces, I bet he's trying to take advantage of us." she added, glancing at Zero who folded his arms in agreement.

"This is true..." he declared. Kallen turned to him.

"Zero, it's our move...What are we going to do?" Kallen stated softly. Kimiko was looking at Zero to hear if he has any response to this matter; however, he never answered.

* * *

 _ **May 22nd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Avalon, 73 miles from Area 11**_

 _ **1432 hrs**_

Aboard the Avalon, the ship cruises through the skies to get in a overview with the current Kyushu conflict. Before it does, it needs to return to mainland to pick up a new weapon to give the Lancelot the advantage over the skies.

The scientist, Lloyd raised an eyebrow slightly, adjusting his glasses as he watched a news report on the recent events, aboard the Avalon.

"Sawazaki's group was working in conjunction with a Terrorist organisation in the Kyushu. After cutting off vehicle access from Honshu and Shikoku, and with support of Chinese Federation forces from the Liaodong Military District, they are expanding their occupation around Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Oita. According to General Tsau, the Chinese Federation is providing Humanitarian support, and is not acting—"

Lloyd's concentration drifted to Cécile, who just entered the control bridge in the Avalon. She had a nervous look on her face.

"So...How's Suzaku doing?" he asked casually, crossing his arms as he turned to face her. She tensed when he wants to know about the current issue from Suzaku.

"He says that he'll do whatever the mission demands." she answered quietly. Lloyd gave a short nod in response.

"I see..." he mused. Cécile glanced up at him again.

"And Prince Schneizel? Where is he?" Lloyd released a sigh, closing his eyes momentarily as he turned back to the screen.

"In the Tokyo Settlement. Got there after his run in with Suzaku." Lloyd added slowly, "Avalon doesn't have it's Commander right now, so we have to return to the mainland ti pick up that new float unit for the Lancelot. Plus, we finish this up if we want to counter the Gefjun Disturber."

* * *

Back on the mainland where it's safe from the incursion, Kimiko made a video chat with Euphemia about Suzaku's recent resignation. Her face loomed over the absences of her trusted man. Suzaku was at first determined to keep her safe, but after Shikine, he seemed too conflicted with himself. Her head rests on her hands probe to the elbow on the table, having a conversation with the princess.

"I see…" Kimiko sighed. "So Suzaku didn't want to resign, but he had to, didn't he?" she asked Euphemia, which earned a nod from her Highness.

"Yes, Suzaku told me something that wasn't aware of this," Euphemia stated. "But Kimiko, can you please be honest with me on this one?"

"Sure."

Euphemia's mouth cringed a bit, nervous about how should she ask her a simple truth that Kimiko was not wanting to hear. The cheeks twisted to form a grimace. From where she was about to say, this was bad news for Kimiko.

"Agrierin, tell me...did you really killed his father?" Kimiko's mouth open softly in shock, her eyes glancing at the princess, connecting the dots of Suzaku's resignation. Her eyes lowered, mouth forming a thin line.

"When he resigned, Suzaku told me about you murdering his father." Euphemia announced shakily, "You killed the Prime Minister and you never told anyone? Why would you do something like that?" she pleaded, demanding to know the true reason behind his murder. Kimiko blinked once, unfazed of her desperate desire for answers, but by the look on her face, she knew that her little secret was out and she needed to tell her something.

"Euphie…" she began. "If I told you something, would you keep it a secret?"

"What do you mean?" Euphemia asked.

Kimiko averted her eyes temporarily, gathering the words to explain Althea secret that she was not about to reveal. "Euphie, please. This is just between the two of us."

* * *

Suzaku took a seat on the ground after his training with the simulation. As he sat, he held the only physical item connected to his past. It was his father's pocket watch, an antique that belonged to his Grandfather before him and now it was Suzaku's.

The cracked glass that saved him of his life was only by luck. Nowadays, all he desired was something to erase the existences of his troubles.

* * *

Kimiko and Euphemia had a long private chat about the reason. Kimiko was just explaining to her about the events that occurs from the time at the Lake Kawaguchi to the events that led up to this date. When she explained the leverage between the Prime Minister and the siblings, Euphemia was beyond shock. She was repulsive. She had no idea that she would go so far to protect the two people she referred to them as 'family.' She became aware that Kimiko knows Lelouch's secret and the reason she was harbouring the siblings ever since the war. As soon as Kimiko finishes her story, Euphemia was speechless after that.

"Euphie, I didn't killed Suzaku's father because of some petty revenge for the house." Kimiko stated firmly. "I did it because I wanted to protect Lelouch and Nunnally. I listened to his side of the story and I wouldn't want him or Nunnally to be another political hostage while they were already hostages themselves."

"Couldn't been there another way?" Euphemia finally spoke, suggesting another route that could've saved both Lelouch and Nunnally. Kimiko shook her head, showing her disagreement.

"Not really." she clarified. "Genbu would use any means necessary to stop the invasion and he had the children as a bargain." Euphemia's face grew down, coming to the simple conclusion that would stop him.

"I regret that I killed Suzaku's father, but I don't regret for the plans that called the massive death of over eighty million Japanese." Kimiko announced promptly. She let the silence devour their conversation. None of them spoke for a moment, until Euphemia decided to speak out, "Has Suzaku become a burden for you?" Her voice trembled slightly as she asked this to her,

"No, he doesn't. I don't hold a grudge against Suzaku." Kimiko stated quickly. "I regard everything about my past to keep in the present." Euphemia's mouth opened slightly.

"Then why have you decided to keep them a secret?" she asked pleadingly, begging for a reason. "Surely Cornelia would've found out about them."

"Euphie..." Kimiko made an honest statement. "Suzaku and I grew separate ever since I killed his father in front of his eyes. He and I haven't been able to reconcile because the past is still going to follow either of us." Kimiko's blue eyes travelled to the floor again, "If you were in his position, what would you feel?" Euphemia remained silent when she asked her a question. Silence washed over them. They didn't disconnect from their chat and that's where Kimiko got straight to her point

"Euphemia, I'm not the one who goes into personal stuff, but let me just ask you…" Kimiko announced, caught her attention to look up in confusion. "Do you have feelings for Suzaku?" she asked her a obvious questions surprising Euphemia. She felt her cheeks grew hot, with a tint of red showing on her cheekbones.

"Don't get me wrong." said Kimiko. "I know how you described the boy when you left for Shikinejima, that clearly states that you've had those feelings." Euphemism was sure to growing hotter by her words as she continues, "If you can't be sure, just go and talk to him, he's being doubtful as usual."

"As usual?" Euphemism spoke.

"Suzaku is always a downer whenever he makes a mistake. Ever mistakes he makes, he always puts himself to blame, so if that can't bottle your thoughts about himself, then you should talk to him more." Kimiko explains as she advises some tips for the princess. "We all have to get over with our mistakes and sooner, he'll come around." Kimiko smiled, assuring to her that Suzaku would be fine even if he resigned. Euphemia makes one nod in conformance.

"Okay…"

* * *

When night has fallen, the world was licking faster as Cornelia was in charge of leading the counterattack to retake the Kyushu block. Unfortunately, the storm was so ravaging that it's costing a lot of landing crafts to sink and casualties g. What's worse was the defenses by the coast. The Chinese-backed Japanese forces staged an attack that sends torpedoes at the Portmans that are trying to open the gate.

"Princess Cornelia, we're taking too many losses! This tempest is preventing us from using our air power!" Guilford reported. "We'll have to delay the landing operation until the weather changes." The storm was too much for the Britannians as the storm grows mad with the elements. Cornelia's jaw stick together hard, frustrated with plan to postpone their invasion until the storm dwells.

* * *

By morning, while the storm was raging at Kyushu, the sun was brightening the clouds to halt the rain. After the first attempt to attack the Kyushu base has failed, Schneizel and the rest of the administrators, including Darlton, were making a conference meeting to discuss the matter.

"Martial law is not necessary." Schneizel declared calmly. "Such measures would only upset and frighten people." He came to another decision. "Contact EU Foreign Minister Glendolphi...Oh, and put a call into the Toromo Agency."

"Prince Schneizel, using the Toromo Agency could be of—" Darlton accused before Euphemia made her entrance, clenching her fists as the door hissed open to let her in.

"Prime Minister!" she greeted. Schneizel blinked as he took her in.

"Yes, Euphie? Anything wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked strongly. She took a deep breath. "I'm the Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, I should be assisting you!" She was ready to accept whatever work Schneizel decreed, however, all he did was smile gently.

"Thank you. Just your offer to help me is more than enough." he answered. Euphemia's eyes widened as she took a step forward.

"But I—"

"The Viceroy gave strict orders that you not be entangled in this matter, Princess." Darlton announced from where he stood. Euphemia blinked.

"She did?" she stated in shock. "Just because I chose my Knight without her consent?"

Darlton blinked in surprise, quickly stammering, "Oh uh-no, that's not correct. I think even the Kururugi matter—"

"Please understand, Euphie. Cornelia can't take any chances now, the situation is too treacherous." Schneizel interrupted, turning back to her calmly. Euphemia froze, her eyes wide.

"You mean?" Schneizel ignored this, turning back to Darlton as he quickly changed the subject.

"Darlton, concerning the matter we were discussing, I know someone who has a way in with them, so I will ask for help." Schneizel suggested one other thing that he could utilize to make their move without risking larger numbers.

"Yes, Your Highness." he promptly answered.

* * *

Kimiko was in the private quarters of the HQ van, waiting for Zero's orders. She was thinking back to her conversation with Euphemia that other day. She saw how sad Euphemia felt after her knight resigned. Suzaku was a good person; yet, he still has troubles he can't dealt with.

 _Suzaku_. she thought to herself. _What are you thinking about now_? she wonders about her friend's situation before her phone snapped herself out of thoughts. She taps her Smartwatch and links up to contact whoever is calling her.

"Yes?" she called.

"Officer Agrierin of the SAD, this is General Darlton." The voice of the military general toned his vocal cords. Kimiko was a bit surprised to hear something from a military general. She rarely gets any calls from military advisors unless it's serious, probably the one with the Kyushu incident.

"General Darlton, how unexpecting." said Kimiko.

"Yes, I've heard that you were in charge of the Kyushu sector when you were searching for any links to Zero's whereabouts correct?"

"Yes, I was."

"There's another matter we need to discuss." Darlton stated. "It's very urgent that you come to the Viceroy palace immediately for deep briefing."

"I wish I could general, but with all of what's going on, I'm currently stockpiled with intelligence work to find proof of the Chinese involvement. They're saying they denied the attack, they could be lying to hide the evidence." she tried to make up of some excuse for the other work in the Black Knights.

"I'm afraid that is not an option, it's mandatory." General Darlton responded. "I have orders from the Prime Minister of Britannia, the Second Prince himself." Kimiko was a bit astonished by his words. Schneizel wanted Kimiko to come to the Viceroy Palace. She hasn't seen Schneizel since graduation.

"So, what does His Highness want with me?" she asked, but Darlton responded harsher.

"It's a need to know Basis, Officer Agrierin." Kimiko couldn't let this up, realizing that Darlton is strict with the orders from the royal family. She sighed, hoping to stall her and be back for any orders from Zero.

"Alright, I'll be there ASAP." she concluded before she taps her watch to disconnect. Soon after, she heard the door knocking and turned her chair around to call out, "Come in!" before the door hissed opened to let Kallen Kozuki inside.

"Kozuki, what is it?" she asked.

"We've just received an order from Zero, he said that we are to meet up at the submarine at 1500 hours." Kallen revealed, upsetting Kimiko more.

First she has to meet with Schneizel for some deep operation and next, Lelouch is calling the core members to return to the submarine for more orders.

"I see…" Kimiko sighed, frustration sprinkled her thoughts again.

"Is something wrong?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah...it's the office." said Kimiko. "They're calling in for some briefing about the Kyushu incident I suppose."

"I see." Kallen nodded, understood what she has to do as her undercover op. Kimiko noticed her mood had changed since she came back from Kaminejima. Her enthusiastic red headed girl was turned to a bit more dull for her.

"Kallen, is their something wrong?" Kimiko asked, wondering if she was upset for slapping her the day when she and Zero returned. Kallen snapped herself and shook her head, denying anything she was concerned about something else besides that.

"No, it's nothing." said Kallen. "It's just this whole thing was all thanks to Zero's doing." Kimiko seems to be surprised to hear this. "While Zero has lead us more victories, it lead to wonder something." Kallen's mood changed that motivates her thoughts to ask one thing.

"What is it that we are trying to achieve?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow, intrigued at her question. "If a free Japan means a better life for the people, then what is it that we are trying to achieve?"

Kimiko was not sure of her response. She knew that the Black Knights were formed by people who wanted to liberate themselves from Britannian tyranny. It was because of that is what strives them to become what they are today; yet she wonders: how far will they go to achieve that means?

"I'm not sure of how I should answer that, but what is necessary is that we are fighting." Kimiko answered. "We're fighting because we want to find peace not for ourselves. We want our people to find peace." Her statement was convincing, and Kallen was taking a note on her speech.

"Yes, they are harsh times of where we would be the ones who would be looked down upon, so long as we can achieve that goal, then so beat it. I'll fight to my last breath." Kimiko turned her head towards the small tv where the announcement of the second counterattack at Kyushu was about to begin when the storm dies down.

"But I will not fight for those who would take advantage of that work." Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the setting of the battlefield.

"Okay then." Kallen nodded.

Kimiko stood up, turns off the tv, and heads for the door.

"Tell Zero I'm going to be absent from the meeting, but tell him to call me and notify me when I return, okay?" Kimiko's eyes sets at Kallen, who nodded again to comply.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

 _ **May 23rd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **The Pit, Australian Territory**_

 _ **1331 hrs**_

The testing grounds at the Pit was very busy. It was a rather prideful day for them, as they were unveiling new technologies to sell.

Within a model city, several turrets with target boards attached above them sat at ready. Suddenly, a Alexander knightmare, in Insect Mode, appears from one of the rooftops of the building, causing them to fire rapidly at it.

The Alexander easily jumps, hops side to side, dodging all the bullets before it transforms into its knightmare mode and brandishes its rifle. The Alexander fires a burst from its rifle. They all hit their target mark, disabling all the turrets in front of it.

The Alexander transforms back into its Insect mode before it lands on the street, spotting three more turrets. It quickly dodged more bullets by jumping onto a building from the side, then quickly fired at the remaining turrets. The bullets hits their marks again.

A unmanned Sutherland appears from a corner and tries to fire at the Alexander, but it side flips to the right to avoid getting shot, firing its rifle as the beam hit the cockpit. It exploded.

Two more unmanned Sutherlands appear from the street and fires at the white knightmare. The Alexander switches to Insect Mode and crawls onto a wall of a building. The Sutherlands tries to fire it, but the Alexander moves around and fires its beam weapon at the Sutherland cockpit, causing them to explode.

The Alexander lands back down and switches back to its knightmare mode and observes the target confirmed hit. While being distracted, two more knightmare frames comes out into the opening and proceeds to the second line of targets. Three Alexanders transforms into the Insect forms and sprints after their targets.

The only ones observing the test was Natora Noriega and Dante Firenze along with several scientists working on the knightmare frame to test the new program installed in the machine.

Natora remained posture while Dante crossed his arms as being observant to spectate the weapon.

"Amazing, the Brain Raid system is synchronizing the brain waves of each individual." Natora commented. "My, these Europeans were getting good in science."

"The BRS is designed to create a psychic linkage with the pilot's cerebrum to be one in thought." Dante pointed out. "This was a risky program we have to modify because one wrong move could put one of our own into a comatic state." Natora nodded.

"This program better be worth a cost." While the two observers are talking, the three Alexanders moves in and crawls onto a wall several feet higher than the model buildings. They hop up and synchronized their shots to take out the targets behind the turrets. One Alexander transforms and swivels around a corner to take down the last one by throwing a knife at the target.

The course timer blurts to indicate the end of the testing. As soon as the alarm hits, all three of the knightmares hears back to a disengage zone where the knightmares can be checked, supplied, and a pit stop for the pilots. One of the pilots turns out to be Shenghuo, who volunteers for this test. He signs, breathing in the airborne scent of winds.

"Such a pain." He bends his head and turns to the other direction to stretch his neck while he waits for orders.

"Nicely job, Shenghuo." The boy turned to Dante and Natora, who were walking up to congratulate him on his job.

"Thanks, though the BRS does need to improve the glitches from inside the machine." he commented. "But for the other matter, are we going to intervene? The Chinese are denying their responsibilities for the attack; however, they could be lying."

"Sorry kid." Dante shook his head. "Remain on standby. We're sitting out on this one." Shenghuo gritted his teeth, anger flushing to his desire for some payback at the backstabbing Chinese people.

"Hey kid, don't let your personal feelings for that region come, we have our orders. This one goes to the Britannians and the Black Knights." Dante advised. He could see the hate the boy was looking, which indicates his past with the Chinese Federation.

"Regarding the situation, the Reaper is keeping an eye for the Black Knights, who are still doing nothing." Natora stated.

"Yes ma'am." said Shenghuo before he walks back to the Alexander knightmare for another test. As soon as Shenghuo went inside, Dante sighed, hoping for the better in Japan.

"Sometimes, I just don't get why he holds China the most hate." Dante wondered.

"It's in his backgrounds." Natora added, before she turns around and walks away.

* * *

 _ **May 23rd, 2017 a.t.b**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement - Viceroy Palace**_

 _ **1456 hrs**_

The day was going peaceful at the settlement despite the Kyushu standoff. Kimiko waits by the front doors that leads her to the Prime Minister. She wasn't sure if Schneizel wanted her in for deep briefing about the Kyushu incident, it she was sure enough to believe that Prince Schneizel is calling her over for something special.

She knocks and a short call responded, "Come in." before she opens the door to see Darlton and Prince Schneizel by the desk. Darlton stands at ease with two hands behind his back while Schneizel makes a amused gesture to see her.

"Ah, Officer Kimiko Agrerin, Chief of Special Activities Division. It's wonderful to see you again." he greets her kindly like she was a old friend.

"It's been awhile, Lord Schneizel." She bows her head in respect. "I wasn't expecting to meet up with the Second Prince of Britannia in a personal appearance."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"May I ask why have you called me?" she inquired about his reasoning for her appearance.

"Ah, that's right." Schneizel snapped two fingers to remind himself. "It's about the Kyushu Block. Cornelia tried to take the offensive last night, but due to weather conditions and their defenses, we've come to a more drastic measures." Darlton steps up to inform her of a new tactic.

"Chief Officer, were requesting you to lead the Avalon to take the offensive by sending in the special weapon to the base." Kimiko raised her eyebrows high. She was. It would seems that she become full aware of this situation first hand. Schneizel is requesting her to lead the floating aircraft carrier to a full frontal assault.

"You want me to lead an operation that would risk Suzaku and the Special Corp?"

"The Avalon is correctly making back to base to collect its new equipment." Darlton informs her. "Once it makes it back to the Kōbe block, you are to rendezvous with the team that will road the counterattack." Kimiko looks at the prince with a questionable face.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, but don't you believe that it's worth a ris to send one unit to disrupt the enemy forces in Kyushu."

"The plan was simple. The Avalon will penetrate into the enemy airspace and seize the control of the command station." Schneizel pointed out. "While that is done, the entire bridge will launch a counteroffensive to retake the Kyushu block. That will buy us enough time to hold the enemy forces there."

"Yes, your Highness, I understand." Kimiko nodded. She knew Suzaku is going to be taking his life trying to stop the forces who've taken he Fukuoka Base. She only hopes Lelouch could do something about this. "I'll get to the Kōbe block immediately." Kimiko bowed her head before turning about face and walks to the door.

"May we succeed and you can resume your work on Zero and the Black Knights." said Schneizel. "Wish my best of luck for you, Kimiko Agrerin."

"Yes...your Highness." Kimiko concluded before she opens the door and leaves.

* * *

As ordered, the Black Knights have returned to their submarine after Zero called all of them for a brief session about their involvement with Sawazaki. He stayed a clear message to them: they're NOT going to help them. The silence dominated this room as members looks awed by his next move. For a moment there, it was awkward. Hey heard his voice clear and they were confused with his decision.

"Uh…" Tamaki started. "So what you saying is…"

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawazaki." Zero announced to everyone in the room. "He is not independent. In my aspect, he's merely a government puppet for the Federation."

"But he says he's fighting for Japan!" Minami argued.

"We get a new name, a new master, and a new policy, but nothing would change for this matter." Zero argues back. "His Japan is a sham."

"Yeah?" Asahina sighed. "So what you're saying is—"

"—when Britannia strike back, we play dead?" Urabe finishes his sentence.

All of them were looking confused about this as Diethard glanced at Zero though his peripheral.

"Zero, perhaps you'd better clarify what our overall mission is." he points out their new main objective. From him, he was wagered or anxious about his next motive considering that they've done a blow to the Britannians. Even Ohgi was agreeing to his questions

"Yeah, he's right." he stated. "Aside from the Sawazaki matter, what's out midterm goal in this?" As soon as he questioned him, Lelouch got to the main point of their true objective. A goal that would change the face of the planet.

"We're going to make Tokyo an independent nation." Lelouch declared with reservation.

"HUH?!" Kallen gasped.

"A nation?!" Asahina gasped too.

The answer from Zero had the room turned into an uproar of questions and disbelief. Many of them were stunned by this lunatic idea to declare their independence from Britannia. From a rebellion to a revolution, this was a major shocker to everyone. A lot of them knew they're not ready for a full scale assault to declare their sovereignty. Diethard was beaming with amazement, taking in the idea of go full beyond the impossible.

"Now, wait a minute!" Ohgi steps in to protest. "No matter how much we've expanded—"

"Our enemy is an Empire that controls more than one third of the world!" China added.

"We can't pull that off alone!" Tamaki argued, taking a step forward, with both hands spread out to show that his plan was a false dream.

"Then answer me this! Are you just going to sit back and wait for somebody else to defeat Britannia? Who?" Zero declared loudly, daring anyone, especially Kimiko, to protest his newfound resolve to go on full. No one even spoke to defy his realization and pressed on to persuade them to join his conquest. "You think if you wait long enough, someday, the right chance will finally come?" he demanded coldly, "Don't be naive! If we don't stand up and do it ourselves, then that 'someday' will never come!"

* * *

The sky was turning orange as the sun sets by to signify the end of their day. With dusk approaching, the time for action was running out for the Britannians. Schneizel has ordered Kimiko and told her what to do: lead the Avalon to their most vulnerable area for the Lancelot to take the fight to the enemy.

As she waits by the lower deck for the delivery of Suzaku's float unit, she was greeted by a loud call that came from the other direction.

"Ah, good evening, Ms. Agrerin!" Kimiko turns around and saw the leading scientist of the Lancelot unit. She smiled at the scientist she recognized back at the Ashford Knighthood party.

"Ah, Earl Lloyd Asplund of the Special Corp." she greeted. "So nice to meet you. I've heard of a great deal about you."

"Well, I do tend to keep to my business." Lloyd commented, as he leans a his head to the side to watch the new Float unit being pulled to the doors of the Avalon. She turns around to glance at the new unit over her shoulder.

"The new float unit for the Lancelot is ready." Kimiko turns back to the scientist. "Once we've got that thing in, we're airborne." Lloyd leans his head back to the look at the woman again.

"Including you?"

"Yep." Kimiko nodded.

"And I thought that we were to only get the float units for the Lancelot." Lloyd guessed, placing a hand behind his neck.

"Well, since the Avalon doesn't have a commander at this moment, his Highness has requested that I should lead the ship in his absences." Kimiko revealed this to the scientist, who was a bit surprise to find out that she'll be taking command of the Avalon.

"Interesting, I don't supposed you had any experience commandeering a ship, now would you?" Kimiko turned her head around with a sleazy smile.

"Nah, I'm just doing this because I was bored."

* * *

 _ **May 23rd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Memorial Museum of Art**_

 _ **1134 hrs**_

 _A figure head..._ the words echoed around Euphemia's head as she stood before a large portrait of her brother, Clovis La Britannia, in his Memorial Museum of Art. _That's all I was from the start...I knew that…_ Euphemia confirmed to herself dutifully, _But I thought if I gave my best effort, maybe I could make some difference._ Euphemia's hands, in front of her stomach tightened as she whispered in her mind in a silent prayer to her brother,

 _Forgive me, Clovis...I met Zero face to face, but I didn't avenge your death._ Euphemia shook slightly at these words, continuing to stare up at the beautiful picture of her brother. _I have to think of some way to save Lelouch and Nunnally._ Euphemia's hands tightened as she asked the one question on her mind. _But how? I don't have the kind of power that my sister has...I'm not like her or Schneizel._ Euphemia's eyes fell slightly

 _No matter where I go, I'm just a burden...and I act selfishly, though I don't mean to_! Euphemia bit her lip slightly. _I chose my Knight against my sister's advice.._. Euphemia felt tears pool in her eyes as she lifted her hands to her chest, whispering aloud, her words echoing around the Museum.

"And now he has resigned..."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Avalon, the Lancelot was being set up with the latest equipment for all future generation knightmare frames. The float unit was coated with red and yellow as the thrusters were facing down. A red type of glider unit backpack being attached to the Lancelot's cockpit block. Suzaku glanced at the screen towards Cécile.

"That's really amazing!" she exclaimed, astonished on his score results on the simulation test he was to take for a new equipment. "You got a perfect rating on the float simulator!"

"Thank you." Suzaku smiled wryly for his achievements. There was a moment of silence as the new float equipment was being attached to the Lancelot.

"Tell me...why did you want to give up being a Knight, Suzaku?" Cécile asked softly. Suzaku blinked at the question, taking a deep breath.

"Well...Because...Princess Euphemia still approves of me. Even as I am now." Suzaku allowed a small smile travel across his lips as he continued, "So if I've caused her any trouble..." Suzaku's smile slowly slipped away as he took another deep breath.

"If I brought her dishonor, or shame, I had a feeling that she would end up..." he declared softly, "Hating herself."

* * *

After sightseeing in the Clovis Memorial Art museum, Euphemia sits quietly in her limousine to return to the palace. As her limousine was about to leave the art room, a girl with bespectacled face, olive green hair in Ashford Uniform came suddenly in the way.

"Princess Euphemia!" she gasped before the guard stops her, grabbing her by the shoulders and thrusts her to the ground. Two more came for backup. She pleaded with them to see princess Euphemia, but they wouldn't listen.

Euphemia looked outside to find the girl, but upon her sight, she sees her to be familiar. Then, it hit her.

 _From the hotel!_ Euphemia immediately climbs out of her limousine and called off the guards.

"Stop it! That girl is a personal friend of mine!"

* * *

The Avalon has picked up its equipment and taking the route around Cornelia's forces and to the weakest rendered area in Kyushu. Kimiko was making sure that the Avalon is taking that route due to the ongoing skirmish at the. Or there side of the island.

Inside of the Avalon's knightmare hanger, Kimiko takes a stroll to the white knightmare with the float unit attached to the cockpit block. She saw the block was open, which means that Suzaku is currently working on his Lancelot before the deployment.

"Suzaku…" she called out to him, gaining his attention. He pops his head out to find Kimiko aboard, much to his surprise.

"Kimiko…?" he stood out from the seat and jumps down to be on the ground. "When did you came aboard?"

"Just now, when the Avalon has made its route back to the Kyushu block for a counterattack." she explained.

"I see…" said Suzaku, looking down at the ground. Kimiko was more concerned for Suzaku than those around her. She sees this most of the time whenever he makes a mistake, especially after he resigned from being Euphemia's Knight.

"Suzaku, can I ask you something?" Suzaku turned his head up to look at her eyes.

"Sure."

"Suzaku, if I may, why haven't you been receiving my calls?" she asked. "I know that when you haven't been receiving my calls, it means something was bothering you."

"No I…" Suzaku shook his head to deny any conflicts he's been having. "I wasn't worthy to be at her side."

"Then why the pressure?" She tilted her head curiously. "You were doing a good job and yet, you found yourself conflicted with your inner thoughts. Why is that?"

"I guess...uh...I guess it's maybe because I've been running with the guilt in my veins for as long as I can remember." Kimiko doesn't look away from Suzaku, seeing how depressed he must be after his resignation. She can see it in his eyes.

 _Suzaku doesn't appreciate himself_. She thought. _That is also a reason why I've become so distanced from Lelouch as well._ Before she could talk, a speaker sounded off from the ship.

"Fukuoka base approaching in ten minutes! I repeat, Fukuoka Base approaching in ten minutes!" Kimiko looked at the speakers to show it was almost time for the assault. She looks back at Suzaku and said, "We'll talk later, right now, just be careful tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Suzaku nodded one last time before they part ways for their positions to attack.

Kimiko taps her Smartwatch to get in contact with the one person she could trust in this operation.

* * *

Below the sea, the Black Knights submarine was standing aside from the conflict anchored to the seafloor. Lelouch walked to the improved Gawain that was remodified to have its Hadron cannons fixed and ready to launch. Just as he was about to come, his phone starts to ring. He digs into his coat for the phone and flips it open to find Kimiko's ID.

"Yes, Reaper?" he called.

"Zero, I apologized for my absences in our meeting today, but some urgent business was to be taken care of first." Kimiko's reaper persona voice sounded off.

"It's alright, I've already discussed this with the others as well."

"Are we intervening in this?"

"Yes." Lelouch said firmly. "We aren't going to co-operate with Sawazaki for his Japan will be nothing more than the puppet regime for the Chinese Federation."

"Figures." he heard her scoff at the end. "Sawazaki is a coward and plans to return to China in case if his forces loss, but mind we ask are we going to intervene?"

"Yes, we use the Gawain on a solo operation to take on the forces in Fukuoka base."

"Funny, because I've got the white knightmare and Suzaku Kururugi doing the same thing." Behind his mask, Lelouch finds this new to be more surprising to him.

"Seriously?"

"It was Schneizel's orders." Kimiko replied. "The Avalon is to take the route through the Usuki and plans to attack the frontal base, you can use the Tsukimi airspace, that's where they radar system aren't function."

"Appreciated, thank you."

* * *

 _ **May 23rd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **20 miles from Fukuoka Base, Kyushu**_

 _ **2009 hrs**_

The weather was clearing up, and it's been permitted safe enough to attack from the air. All he had to do, was get Sawazaki at the Fukuoka Base and end his reign before Cornelia and the rest of the reinforcements come to seize the Kyushu block. After that, the Chinese would have to reason to be there, and would be forced to return.

Kimiko was at the bridge with the scientist and his assistant to attack the main headquarters for all of the Japanese forces in Fukuoka. She crossed her arms when the alarm alerts them of incoming anti-air missiles.

"So, they even prepared a air raid assault?" Kimiko inquired, amused of how well prepared the Japanese forces are doing. "How's the Lancelot preparatory going?" she asked Cecile.

"We're almost done in five minutes." she reported.

"Good, as of this operation, I shall be leading the Avalon to head for the base at this particular location." The map on screen shows the bridge the geography of the forces between the Japanese and the Britannians. The blue forces marked are the Britannians while the red forces are marked as Japanese. The yellow arrow, the Avalon, is currently taking route to their least defended area.

"Are we sending up a barrage?" Suzaku asked, a small amount of excitement building at the prospect of using the newest parts of his Lancelot.

"We'll be fine in this position." Kimiko assured. "Just get ready."

Just as the Avalon came within range of the land, the Fukuoka base retaliates by launching surface to air missiles to destroy the big ship. The missiles steaks through the air and exploded upon impact that caused such devastating faults if it wasn't for the Avalon's Blaze Luminous Shield.

"Lancelot's shield was proven on the battlefield." Lloyd smiled wanly knowing that the Blaze Luminous Shield on the ship is very effective to handle such large object.

"Major Kururugi, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification." Cécile announced, as Suzaku nodded his head in agreement, his screen lighting up with a map of the battlefield. "This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advanced weapon system, Z-01 Lancelot, using the float unit, will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka Base. The float unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time." Suzaku took a deep breath as he stared at the deploying runway, leading into the dark sky, placing the Lancelot in position.

"Yes, My Lord." he complied. The Lancelot crouched down and speeds the land spinners to gain maximum speed.

"Lancelot Unit, now launching!"

"LAUNCH!" Suzaku confirmed, pushing the Lancelot to full throttle. The knightmare jets out from the long catapult and simply came out at the end. The float unit extended to glow green lines across as wings. The Lancelot brandishes its Varis rifle before heading out to confront the enemy.

With the Lancelot deployed, the Avalon makes a steady cruise to the base as the Blaze Luminous Shield coating was protecting the bows and the hull of the ship from any anti-air attacks.

"With Sawazaki out of the picture, the battle will end and the Chinese support will diminish." Kimiko makes a statement about their objective. The entire new Japanese government was linked to the od advisor of the Kururugi Administration. Dead or alive, that is their main goal for the battle.

"The Avalon will make a cruise towards the Fukuoka base to take the Minister if possible." Lloyd glanced over his shoulder to look at Kimiko.

"Shouldn't we be more cautious about the ground forces?"

"Leave that to Cornelia's landing forces." said Kimiko, lowering her eyes to confirm one thought of the battle. _Let's just hope Lelouch knows what he's doing…_ She Prayed for Lelouch to intervene in this conflict if they were to be what they stand for. An loud sound beeps through the console.

"Are you kidding' me?! They blasted the float unit?!" she heard Lloyd's cry, infuriated that they've managed to shot the float unit in short time.

"The Avalon has to strike at the base!" Cécile declared, not wanting to waste another resource or the life of Suzaku. Lloyd hold his head, panicking about the suicide action.

"NO! The shield doesn't completely surround us! One direct hit and we'll go down in flames!" Lloyd protested in panic. Tension filled the room as Cécile instead commanded Suzaku for new instructions.

"Suzaku, re-root all power to combat and com systems!"

"Got it!" Suzaku complied. He did what Cecile told him to do, but it wasn't enough. Kimiko grabs a headset and commands the Lancelot from her position.

"Major Kururugi, head to point 3!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Suzaku did what he was told.

"Damn it, as this rate, we'll lose Suzaku and the…" Kimiko paused, forgetting that the name of the white knightmare. She turned to Lloyd and asked, "What was that knightmare's name again?"

"The Lancelot!" Lloyd shouted in a panicking tone.

"Right!" Kimiko taps her headset again to contact Suzaku, only to hear another voice on the radio.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" Kimiko didn't take long to recognize that sweet little voice.

"Princess Euphemia?" she gasped.

"Suzaku, the truth is, you and I..." Euphemia paused, struggling for words. "That is...You see…" Kimiko was listening well enough to finally realized something as Euphemia suddenly declaring to him, "I hereby command you to love me!"

"Uh?!" Kimiko gasped, completely astonished by her words. Lloyd came up to her with a frantic look in his face.

"What? What is it?" he begged wanting to know what was going on with his Lancelot.

"Uh…" Kimiko covered her ear that holds the headset and turned her head away. "Don't...it's nothing…" She excuses him to listen carefully to the conversation that turned into a confession.

"And in return, I will love you! Forever! Suzaku, I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your strength! Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats! I love everything about you! So please, don't hate yourself!" This would've been eavesdropping for listening to this lover's spat between Suzaku and Euphemia.

"It seems I've made you even more worried than I did before." Suzaku confessed back. "You really are..." He struggled for words. "Everything you do is impulsive! When we first met, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me a Knight, always!"

"Yes, they were all sudden! That's because..." Euphemia agreed as she continued, shocked at her own words, "I suddenly realized…"

Kimiko doesn't want to hear anymore as she clicked her headset off to let them talk about their feelings. For some reason, she was smiling. She practically enjoyed listening to that conversation. Everything about them was finally coming together for both of them.

She sees the Lancelot unit being surrounded by the Chinese forces, and with that, this could end tragic for Euphemia. Suddenly, the signals for the Chinese forces have ceased and disappeared. Everyone was completely shock by the disappearances of a platoon of Chinese knightmares.

"What was that?" Kimiko called.

"The enemy had Suzaku surrounded, but something must've attacked them." Cecile looked at her screen. As the Avalon was coming closer to the base, the camera zooms in at the Lancelot, but it was surrounded by what appears to be blast streaks.

"What just happen?" she inquired.

"Wait a minute, I've got something on the screen." Cecile called out. The front screen camera roves up to find a new signature. It was a knightmare, and this one was the one that the Black Knights have captured.

"That's...the Gawain! Zero?" Kimiko was completely surprised by the appearance of the Gawain. It came alone with no Guren, no backup, and no one else besides the knightmare itself. The Gawain moves its shoulders up and fires two straight beams

"What was that?!" Lloyd screams in shock to see the beams being fired straight instead of widespread.

"I thought that the Hadron Cannon was in development?!" Cécile exclaims in shock, looking down at the camera feed with widen eyes.

"They made the beams converged?!" Lloyd speculated, his eyes shook in shock and his voice shaked in despair, as he witness the fully operational weapon. "But I wanted to be the one to perfect that system!"

"You can complain later, right now, we have to get to the Fukuoka base!" Kimiko ordered. "Set course for Fukuoka, Cornelia's forces should be landing at the Buzen."

"But what about Zero?" Cecile asked.

"Don't mind about him, if I can guess correctly, he must be working with Suzaku to take down Sawazaki."

"How can you be sure?" Kimiko closed her eyes to confirm the only thing that had to do with what Sawazaki talked about in the net and smiled, reopening her eyes with full determination.

"Because Zero wishes for a free Japan, not from a puppet or the colonial, but as a nation." she declared.

* * *

Cornelia's eyes widened as she destroyed another enemy frame, Gilbert having just given her the news.

"What? Zero?" she gasped.

"Yes, They saved Kururugi!" Cornelia narrowed her eyes in thought as she murmured, "Fighting on our side? What the hell are they thinking?"

* * *

In the submarine, the Black Knights oversees the Gawain's solo mission to penetrate through the defenses without confronting the enemy.

"So, by the information that the Reaper had received, she send his tactic was to bring the Gawain in to get past the Britannians!" Diethard jeered, "That was brilliant!" Kallen was feeling down after Zero ordered to have only the Gawain fly for this mission.

"Maybe, but the Guren MK II could have acted as a shield for them..." Kallen sighed dejectedly, clenching her fists as she was painfully reminded of Suzaku knowing who she was. "It's not as though I could just go home, or back to school at this point. " she continued angrily, "After all our battles, to be working with the Lancelot is just—"

"What is necessary here is not victory." Diethard interrupted, turning to face her. "The Black Knight's participation in this battle is an undeniable truth. Of course, it will never officially be reported, but the rumours will spread, and everyone will know what happened here." Diethard turned back to the screen, watching the three destroying the entire forces. "As Zero said, this will show the world exactly where we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment."

* * *

The massive airship has come across the view of the base. It was ripped apart from the intervention by the Lancelot and the Gawain. Both advanced machines have decimated the lines of defense and the scraps of the Chinese knightmares are proven worthless to face against powerful machines.

"So, the tactics for Zero was to draw the fighting to the Lancelot and to bring in the Gawain." Kimiko had her left hands holding her chin, speculating the plan that Lelouch was created from the information she gave. The corner of the mouth curls to make a sleazy smirk. "Impressive, the Black Knights are growing more popular to defeat enemy controlled by a superpower, that's ironic."

Cecile looks up from her console to stare confusedly at her.

"How come?"

"Zero wants to keep on committing the needs of the people and the people desires is their number one priority." she speculated. "That is what the Black Knights are trying to achieve."

"This is Suzaku, I've captured Minister Sawazaki and the other collaborator." Kururugi reported through her headset as she returned back with another news.

"What about Zero and the Gawain?" she asked.

"He's gone." Suzaku replied grimly.

"Don't mind about him, Sawazaki and the other administrators are our priority."

"Yes, my lord." Suzaku concluded before he cuts off.

As soon as the Avalon was above the base, Kimiko got to the loudspeaker to make a final announcement to the forces remaining in Fukuoka.

"This is the Avalon! We've successfully captured Atsushi Sawazaki! There is no longer any point in fighting. Drop your weapons and surrender! I repeat, Atsuki Sawazaki has been captured! Drop your weapons and surrender."

As her announcement has spreaded to the areas around the Fukuoka base, most of them had no other choice but to lay down their arms and submit to their victors.

* * *

The next morning, Kimiko was waiting for Lelouch by the deck when the Black Knights are to return to their submarine. She held a envelope saying of his process report and, despite his grades, his frequent absences. This has concerned the school administration. Two weeks, he's been absent from his classes and from school.

However, she was focused on taking the conversation with Lelouch about the plans for the Black Knights. The Smartwatch glows bright orange around the clock to show is connection to Lelouch.

"So, what was the meeting about?" she asked the simple question about their plans.

"Its simple." said Lelouch. "We're going to make Tokyo an independent nation."

"What!?" Kimiko gasped, caught off guard. She was beyond shock; she was bombshelled by his words. The idea of declaring independence was something she doesn't want to go over. Kimiko could not believe at what Lelouch was trying to achieve.

"Zero, what kind of shit is that?" she asked, raising her voice.

"If we don't do it, then who will?" Lelouch dared. "How long will this war will last if we don't have what we need for a nation."

"Zero, I know you want to achieve higher, but this is something that the Black Knights aren't prepared for." Kimiko tried to reason with him. "Britannia has put a lot of its economic structure at this region because of its sakuradite infrastructure."

"Which is why we need this coup détat." Lelouch responded back. "If this coup succeeds, then we have to take the fight to Britannia."

Kimiko wasn't sure about where Lelouch was going at. She knew he was wise and cautious about his role and games, but to take on a enemy that is a hyperpower is beyond ridiculous. This was a perfect opportunity to get the land back from the Britannian rule; yet, she could shake this feeling that it might turn our bad for the Black Knights. Lelouch was going to get it after his declaration for independence.

"What are the options?"

"None, we do this by the book and we can not miss out on this."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about that."

"Gladly, thank you Reaper." Lelouch concluded before he cuts off his connection and the orange ring turns off. Kimiko lets out a heavy sigh, hoping for the better. She swear that this was not happening, but then again, she couldn't stop him from doing this.

* * *

 **Three weeks behind schedule and the series gets a third season alright? That's something unexpected, but regardless, I can't wait for the third season to come. I knew some people kept assuming that the main character is alive, but NEVER have I expected them to have a third new series. Lelouch is alive? Must be some kind of Geass immortal thing to something.**

 **Ah well, I'm glad for a third series in a new anime, cause I can just wait for th e new season to come out and surprise us all. Lets just hope this is going to be a kicker. Keep it posted, I'll be finishing this for the second story to come. See ya.**


	29. Chapter 28: Ashford Festival News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or the knightmares created by TurnuiZ in deviantArt.**

 **The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 24th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **2131 hrs**_

Meanwhile at Ashford…

"Alright, Lelouch, we've got until the end of the semester to get you ready for the exam, so we're going to focus on the history of Britannia." Kimiko announced, sitting on Lelouch's desk with a ruler to her hands, eyeing at Lelouch, sitting on the chair with a lot of books stacked and notebook down on the desk.

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed, taking out a fresh lid to start taking notes while Kimiko held his textbook about the history of Britannia.

Lelouch sighed as he stopped his sentence, wishing he had had the good sense to have stayed at the base again. When he returned to Ashford, he and Suzaku had to make up their lost credit and work because they were mostly absent from their classes; furthermore, they have final exams coming by the second week of the June. That's where Kimiko amped up his studying session that cost him to be locked in his room, reading stacks of books, and cramping his finger from writing.

"Lelouch!" Kimiko snapped, giving him couple of light slaps to his face. "Focus! I highly recommend that you take this seriously! You need to concentrate on your studies!"

"Kimiko, stop! Stop it!" Lelouch retorted, swatting her hands off away from his face. "I can't concentrate when you keep on lecutring mre about stuff I already know."

"Just because you can play chess doesn't mean that you can slack off." Kimiko argued.

"Well, you can't just haul me in my room until the finals come." Lelouch protested sarcastically. "I mean I've got enoughcredits to graduate, so I'm obviously doing better." Kimiko narrowed her eyes towards him leaning forward to look closely at Lelouch. Her face was barely an inch, squinting her eyes dangerously at him.

"Don't. Tell. Me...That you're doing better…" she said cautiously. Lelouch gulped, avoiding his gze from her hawk-eye stare that is stabbing his eyeballs once again.

* * *

 _ **May 25th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **The Pit, Australia**_

 _ **0932 hrs**_

While Kimiko tutors Lelouch painfully at Ashford to deal with his absent make up work issue, the Security Council of the Aesir were making debates about the proposal for declaring independence from Britannia. It may seemed brilliant, but it's not possible because the last time a country tried to declare independence failed miserably.

Gamagōri Smithsonian, Tecker Granger, Sebastian Tetherin, Scott Blehm, and Emma Thorne are taking the meeting about the Japanese independence seriously.

"So, this was the report by Reaper, right?" Sebastian examines the file report about the new information regarding Lelouch's declaration for independence. He passes the file to Gamagōri.

"This hasn't been the first time we've received had independence movement." Gamagōri started, crossing his arms. "When Russia broke out into a civil war with pro-Britannian support, we lose more people trying to preserve the Russian sovereignty." Gamagōri glanced to Tecker, who takes the file.

"Still, this can go out of hand." Tecker added. "To think that Zero is preparing for a coup d'etat? What is he thinking?"

"The Reaper is keeping close surveillance at Lelouch." Emma reported. "As far as this situation goes, we can not just ignore the situation. We can't be sure enough to the new Japan being a nation."

"So long as the Black Knights are there, then the entire region would spiral into chaos." Scott added. "We don't have a lot of our own forces there."

"Russia was anti-Britannian for so long that they requested that we are to take in their coup détat to overthrow the current Euro-Britannian government and return their land back to the Europeans." Scott stated. "We're currently working on negotiating with the administer operating in that area and Ramstein didn't return to St. Petersburg about the plans." Scott looks at the empty seat of where the director, whose current whereabouts are unknown for some circumstances.

"Its obvious that the Black Knights are growing faster than we expected." Emma added. "If Zero continues to make this path, then it's going to undo our work in Japan." Emma sets her eyes at Gamagōri. "The defector is located inside of that region and if we don't get to the defector, then Lelouch would grab a hold of her."

"Right, in that case, we have to go with our primary objective." Gamagōri turned to Emma. "Emma, I suggest that we send in the Arbalest." Emma's eyes rosed in unexpected turnabouts.

"What? Now?"

"We've tested the Arbalest and its designated capabilities as a multirole submarine based, floating aircraft carrier and they've exceeded in all of the trials." he explained. "Plus, we've already tested the Collarise Stealth System has worked in a knightmare and a transport, so we have to deloy the Arbalest." Emma lowered her head, resting her chin on her folded hands to give him a thinking look.

"Is that the only option to get the defector out of there?"

"The Arabest may be offline on its weapons, but we can still be able to make use of its stealth tech. Britannians can't see it or detect any trace of its whereabouts."

"Then who will be going with the ship if we are to deploy it?" Emma asked about the person who is qualified to command a floating aircraft carrier. Tecker leans forward with a wane smile on his face to declared, "I know a couple."

* * *

An alarm sounds off and the military simulation was a success.

In the simulation hanger, the practical Sutherlands restarted and rolls off to reload and refit for some other team's simulation while the Alexanders are walking off to lend the other teams simulation. From the Alexander Insect mode, Shenghuo opens the cockpit and breathes in to allow fresh air to go through his lungs.

"Well, that was better than I expected it would be." he said.

"And he...SCORES!" Gero cheered from another Alexander knightmare. Shenghuo glances at his shoulder and sighs at his hyperactive attitude. "That was...Bad...Ass, Shenghuo!" he peered, jumping down from the knightmare. "I know you can do it if you try!" he laughed.

"Shut up…" Shenghuo muttered, irritated that he had to do it for more than six times since the Alexander was glitching a lot. Yet, after many six attempts, the Alexander was in perfect condition. He sits down as he let the air breathes into him. Gero grins, standing up.

"Ah, c'mon, Shenghuo. You've got to admit, that was cool! The way you jump, hop side to side, and transform and bashes the Sutherland without going psycho or blowing it up. You'll be even a real badass if you go out on the field and take on the Rounds." He ruffled his hair roughly, and Shenghuo had to push his hand away from his hair.

"I may have some skills, but I don't do much." he said coldly. The hangar door opens and a SUV rolls in slowly and stops. Dante emerges and so does Amy. They seemed to have seriousness on their face.

"No time for a rest stop boys, we've got a mission to go over." Dante said firmly, causing Gero to be annoyed that he still has to go over again.

"Agh, c'mon, Dante, can we—"

"No arguing form you mister!" All Gero does was grumbled lowly so no could hear what he as to say. He shook from his loud uproar, echoing through the hanger and probably caught several attention. "We have a new Assignment, we are to report ot Hanger 32 for our new flagship."

"You're serious?" Shenghuo asked. Dante nodded as a confirmation.

"Yes,its been confirmed by the Security Council." said Dante. "They requested the two of yu, including Amy and I, to Hangar 32."

"Whoa, are you serious?!" Gero asked, throwing his arms out.

"If you would come with us, we'll explain on the way." Amy sighed, exasperated from his oblivious idea

"Right." Shenghuo nodded, leaving the hanger to change back to his usual clothes. Gero reluctantly followed. It was a long walk back to the changing rooms from the pilot suit to his casual. Once they're changed, Shenghuo meets back with Gero.

Shenghuo wears a black hooded shirt with it has long sleeves and armors covering his shoulders, wearing brown boots and a red sash around his waist. His right side was armored from the elbows while his left had a wrist mounted device. He had dark pants with integrated knee pads and a pistol holster at his right leg.

Gero was wearing a grey coat with brown edging and blue lapels that has a hood with eagle motif embroidery. Grey vest with red sash. Black pants and beaded armbands connected to a white fingerless gloves and brown boots.

"Get in, we're heading to Hanger 32." said Dante, taking the driver's seat. Shenghuo entered the back seat while Gero takes the passenger seat.

"What for?" Shenghuo asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Dante smirked.

* * *

The hangar that stores their airships and air carriers are all being stored and stationed for more faster travels than the regular shipping style by airplanes. One of the transports ships was called the Centaurus, a delta-wing transport carrier primarily used to transport equipment, troops, and other heavy machines like a Bamides. However, the transport was a sheep compared to the ship next to it.

The Arbalest was a large submarine based, multirole aircraft supercarrier comparible to the size of the Avalon. The supercarrier possesses two flight decks underneath the shell. The main one at the bottom for taking off while the other one was stacked halfway on top for landing. It is lifted vertically by four colossal wings that produces the float system by a special ring to propel itself. It can also float in the water like a conventional aircraft carrier; in this mode, the jet engines are concealed underwater while the wings all swept inwards. The design was utilizing stealth features, making it a multi-purpose carrier, capable of operating in the atmosphere and sea. It's defenses are two hadron cannons mounted at the sides with the missile pods and sentry gun laser with tons of ammunition on the front to easily penetrate knightmare armors

Natora Noriega, who was examining the results from a pad, was promoted to be commanding the Arbalest by the Security Council. The SUV was rolling in to her before halting in front of Natora. The door opens and all four; Dante, Shenghuo, Ramstein, and Gero came out while talking about the new deployed ship that they're going to be commandeering.

Upon gazing at the magnificent size of the carrier, all of them, minus Dante, were completely amazed by the sheer size and firepower it holds. This could even the odd against the Avalon.

"Wow…" Amy breathed.

"So…badass…" Gero grinned.

Shenghuo remains mostly calm, but he was still fascinated by the carriers

"So, this is our new class ship, the Arbalest huh?" Shenghuo inquired. "Kinda looks like a submarine than a aircraft carrier."

"The Arbalest was designed to be a multirole supercarrier that would handle different environments." Natora explained, answering the opinion of how the ship was supposed to be. Dante prop to a position of attention, saluting the officer.

"Captain Dante Firenze, reporting." The others followed his suit and stands at attention, saluting their commander.

"First Lieutenant Amy Ramstein, reporting in."

"Staff Sergeant Gero Watson, at your service."

"Corporal Shenghuo, reporting."

Everyone addressed themselves to the officer, who saluted back to them. "At ease, lady and gentlemen." Everyone relaxed, placing both hands behind their backs, while looking at the officer.

"I suppose you're wonderin' why I'm here. Well, as of now, I've been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and I will be your captain of the Arbalest." Natora announced her new position and promotion to being the lead commander of the ship.

"Oh, so we have to call you Colonel now, ma'am?" Gero said sarcastically.

"In the meantime," the colonel ignores Gero for a moment, "I want one of you to carry the transport cargo to the European Union." Natora pointed out, which Gero jabbed his thumb to Amy.

"Amy volunteered to do it."

"Hey!"

"Then it'll do." Natora agreed.

"What? But Lieutenant, with all due respect, but shouldn't Firenze be the one to make the delivery?" Amy suggested.

"No can do, Ramstein." Natora shook her head to disagree. "We're in a tight schedule here. We can't leave the defector waiting in that place with the Black Knights and Zero." she explained. "He'd be at the Arbalest to deal with the middle of the operation to extract the defector while you transport the Alexanders to Germany."

"We can't have a altogether mission, we have completed the Alexander testing and we're making a deliver straight for the European Union." Dante pointed out.

"I agree." Shenghuo acknowledged, taking one sharp glance at the French woman with auburn hair. Gero and Dante were also glancing at Amy, seeing that she's the only one who can make the delivery to the European Union.

"Why are you all looking at me for?!" Amy accused, "I have no relations with the French Prime Minister or the European Union defense."

"But you've been native and trained by the Frenchies for about eight years." Dante pointed out.

"But I'll miss the meet with Lulu and Charlie!" she whined.

"Ramstein," Dante said, "We can handle this, you just need to make the deliveries and get the payment." Dante pointed his finger at her three times to be more clear with the plan. Amy slumps to be disappointed with the plan for not participating in the extraction of their defector while Natora turned to the one eyed blonde.

"Dante, your Arethusa's aboard the Arbalest." she informed him of his knightmare frame being aboard.

"Got it, thank you Colonel." Dante was pleased to have his own personal knightmare frame in the new ship.

"Everything's ready. We're launching in twenty minutes." she confirmed, walking up to the escalator.

Dante paused before turning to Ramstein. "Alright woman, this is where we depart, until we return with the defector, just don't try to do anything rational, please." Amy grins back at him.

"C'mon Dante, when have I ever made such a rational thing?" she dared.

"Apparently all the time." Shenghuo muttered.

"Like a hundred times." Dante reminded her of some troubles in the past when she was a mercenary.

"Alright, alright," Amy saved it off, "I'll see what I can." she smiled at the man. Dante nodded before walking up to the escalator. Gero and Shenghuo followed him to the hangar.

"See ya, Ramstein!" Gero cheered, waving back to her.

"Bye bye, you guy!" Amy beamed waving back to him.

"Sometimes, I wonder how a woman like her got into the merceanries such as this?" Shenghuo inquired, having to see her personalities to be more chaotic than anyone he's ever encountered.

"Sometimes, I wish I knew." Gero shrugged.

Everyone aboard the ship and other engineers working on different knighrtmare frames, aircrafts, and even the stockpiles of weapons for the trip.

They walked to the stairs first before stopping to wait for the others, letting few more people pass. The elevator doors opened and the team walks in as the elevator goes up to the bridge.

* * *

Inside, the ship contains everything that a crew needs: sleeping quarters, cafeteria, medical bay, a large conference room and a command bridge as their CIC (Combat Information Center).

The doors slides open to reveal the main room for everything to operate. A bridge, fitting two people for piloting and weapons control. The secondary bridge was meant to ease responsibilities in defenses. A table was in the center. The executive officer was observing the holomap of their Pit.

He had a short black hair with a stubby under his chin, wearing a uniform and a cap. His name was Rogan Escobar. The doors hissed opened and the executive officer noticed her appearance and shouted out loud.

"Captain on Deck!" he announced. At once, the room stands at attention to the appearance of their captain.

"As you were." she ordered and everyone resumes their post. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we've just received word that the Britannian defector is within Area 11, but due to the circumstances of heavy security after the battle of Fukuoka, it is too risk for any sudden moves." she explained to the room. "But, I assure of you, he is safe." It felt relieving to hear that. "Prepare the Arbalest, we move out in 10'." she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" they all roused. Everyone was getting ready to work.

* * *

Alarm sirens started going off in the hanger. The tubes connected to the Arbalest disconnects from the thrusters. "Three minutes to launch...Mount up people!" Gero exclaimed. The crew started to rush out of the bridge and Shenghuo stands on the stairs and Gero stood near the monitor for handling.

"Richards, activate the float system in the stern and the wings." she ordered.

"Roger that." Richard starts dialing the sequence for activating the ship's float system.

"Float System activated."

"A.D.S. system online." the defense operator, Danielle Dean, reported.

"All supplies accounted for."

"Hangar doors opening."

"Float system stabilised."

"Green light, we have clearance."

"Right. Charlene, let's get her up and running." Dante commanded. A brunette wavy haired girl, Charlene Tregaskis, nodded and steadily, she turns on the navigation. Lights lit from the buttons and she takes control of the handlings. She breathes to gain confidence and takes control of the steering wheel.

Rumblings occurred from the ship and it's shaking from the float system. Steadily, the ship moves upwards from the hangar and the people from outside, sees the large object moving up. The hangar ceiling doors opens up widening the area for it to depart up into the skies.

"We'll be reaching to the edge of the stratosphere in t-minus 15 minutes." Another female operative, Selena Eslovaka, reported. "All Gefjun systems online, now activating Collarise Stealth System." she announced.

As the Arbalest was being lifted, the ship activates its stealth system; a optical camouflage that blends into the environment, making it undetectable to any normal radar signatures. The Arbalest started to cloak itself with optical camouflage reflects the sky onto the ship's platings. Gero hands Natora a cup and tea which she reluctantly take sit and sips.

"Set course for Hanoi, we'll drop off the supplies and regroup to Tokyo." Just as she said that, the rings from the wings emits green and the Arbalest ship moves towards north.

* * *

 _ **May 25th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **1000 hrs**_

The day of the school festival was large. Tables were placed. Booths were set up. Decorations coloured the entire front. Pops of color fireworks goes off for the annual school festival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice!" Milly announced through the loudspeakers to the audience and the people who are attending the Ashford festival.

When there was silence for a while in the speaker room. Nunnally's voice wails the entire school at the sound of a loud, "MEOW!"

At this, everyone attending the festival wails back in excitement. Its buzzing with activities that the school had made and the students or guests, are all attending with joy.

* * *

On the rooftop overview the festival, Lelouch was alone with a phone in his ear to contact Diethard about the coup d'etat plans.

"That's what I thought." Lelouch sighed as he massaged his temples on the roof of the school overseeing the activities. He was on the phone with Diethard through a headset on his right. "So even Sawazaki and the others turned out to be useful. We've covered all the tasks at hand?"

"Yes, we covered all the sector data on the emergency counter pictures that they left behind." Diethard replied. Lelouch stopped listening halfway through when he spotted some news station crew with a camera.

 _The press?_ Lelouch cursed mentally. He ducks behind the balcony, making sure he was hidden from view.

"We've identified the solar panels used by each settlement as well as the energy storage sites… Oh, and what about that collaborator issue?" Diethard asked.

"I've handled most of it myself. About 72% of it is complete." he estimated. Lelouch leaned his head against the balcony, closing his eyes momentarily. "And Tohdoh?"

"He's drawing up a list of occupation targets. Broadcasting stations and such." Diethard explained. "I need you to check them, including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto."

"I understand. I shall confirm that tomorrow." Lelouch stood and began to head for the roof exit.

"Oh, and I know we're late in reporting this to you, but regarding the operation with the Zero Squad and the Reaper, Ohgi and—" Lelouch paused as he heard the close call from Milly.

"There's trouble! THERE'S HUGE HUGE TROUBLE!" Lelouch frowned as he saw Milly running towards him from the stairway, anger written on her face.

"I'll have to contact you later." he finished immediately before promptly hanging up.

Milly had to drag Lelouch down from the stairs and into the festival. "What are you doing goofing off like that?!" Milly demanded as she dragged Lelouch through the School Festival, past all the mini-restaurants. "You're the Festival Chairman!"

"But everything's running fine, there's no problem!" Lelouch argued as he stumbled behind her. "Besides, you're taking charge of that part, right? It was 2 Metres wide up until last year, and then suddenly, you declare we have to have a 12 Meter pizza!" Milly beamed as she nodded, not pausing in her stride, nor relinquishing her grip on Lelouch's wrist.

"Uh huh." she grinned, "Isn't it great? It's going to be the largest one of it's kind in the world!" she reminded him, glancing around to see him sigh as he closed his eyes in thought and pain from his wrist.

"Just the oven and the ingredients are causing an uproar." he argued, "And now there's a TV crew running around campus?" he and Milly paused when they were out of the Festival earshot. "You know we can't show our faces." he reminded her, his violet eyes showing his frustration. He crossed his arms to show how this was disapproval. Milly sighed, crossing her own arms as well.

"But we have to document making the pizza!" she explained. You can run things from the control booth. Okay? President's orders."

* * *

Suzaku remained silent as he worked alone, chopping the onions for the 12 ft. pizza. He was wearing some goggles for eye protection due the onion's incredible sting. He worked quickly, slicing and dicing an onion in less than a minute. He continued to work on another onion when he sensed someone enter the room, and a quick side glance confirmed who had entered, and paused his work.

"That's a relief. I thought you were never going to come back to school." he suddenly maintained his work. The person was in shock that her identity wasn't given away.

"It was on purpose?" she asked. Suzaku did not respond. Kallen, wearing her school uniform attire, take a step forward.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she demanded. "About who I really am?"

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld right now, aren't you?" he stated quietly, still not facing her. After finishing up in the sink, he turned to her with his forest eyes on the her confused blue eyes. "Not Kozuki Kallen, right?" Kallen did not respond, not looking away from his eyes. She narrowed her own in suspicion.

"Are you trying to draw me in by acting friendly?" she asked slowly, surprise evident.

"On the battlefield, I won't show mercy." he declared softly. "But I want to try to persuade you here." He made a wane smile as a friendly person to Kallen. "I know this is against the rules, but while we're at school, I'd rather try to change your mind here, then defeat you in combat later." he insisted. Kallen took another step back as she looked Suzaku up and down.

"Somethings..different about you..." Kallen muttered to herself, as suddenly, the door hissed open to reveal Lelouch.

"Suzaku, the trucks here. The cheese..." Lelouch trailed off as his eyes washed over both he and Kallen. "You came back..." Lelouch stated, as though surprised. Kallen instantly began fidgeting, smiling weakly.

"Um, yeah...I'm not as sick now, so..." Suzaku clenched his fists and took a step to stand beside her.

"Kallen, what we were talking about just now has nothing to do about school, okay?" he said casually.

"Yeah, I get it..." she muttered, glaring at Suzaku. Lelouch continued to glance between them. he was aware that Suzaku knows who Kallen really is. he blinked before making a smile as usual.

"Kallen, if you don't mind, could you go and check in with your class? They seemed a bit short handed." said Lelouch, smiling at Kallen.

"Sure, I don't mind."

* * *

"I DO MIND!" Kallen roared, jumped up from where she lay, wearing a mattress like costume with a monster face on the front, and face painted a demonic red, her arms waving frightfully to scare the two students who walked before her. The two students screamed before running down the hallway of the painted and decorated wing her class were in charge of.

Kallen sighed as she allowed her arms to go limp, taking a gulp of air. "This thing actually scares them?" she groaned out loud, balling her fists. "Oh, I'm going to get Lelouch for this!" Her eyes narrowed venomously at the person who made her do this.

"He should have told me I had to be part of the Horror House!" She began to lay back down, the back of the costume resembling a tomb of a grave, covered her looking down at a red screen, which sensed and showed where and how many people were near her, and when they were right in front of her, telling her when to jump up and scream. Kallen glared at the screen as she saw two more dots appear, and slowly make her way towards her.

"Oh great, here comes another couple." she grumbled. Her eyes never leave the screen, sweat started to drip down from her forehead due to the heat of the costume and the lack of air in the tombstone.

"Why couldn't they make this whole thing mechanical?!" she hissed, as the couple inched their way towards her. "They've got this dumb screen!" She tried to take a gulp of air.

"It's sweltering inside of here! It's like those early Glasgows!" she shivered as she was reminded of nearly passing out from the heat inside one of the early Knightmares. She clenched her fists as the people neared her, still going at the snail pace.

"Come on, move your asses!" she hissed, as they were right before her, and she jumped up, flailing her arms madly. "MOVE YOUR ASS!" she screeched, but paused; however, at the trembling couple before her, clutching onto each other, eyes clamped shut as the man of the couple raised his arms to protect himself. Kallen's eyes widened when she recognized his bomber jacket and headband.

"Ohgi...?" she whispered, her eyes wide. He lowered his arms slightly, his eyes meeting hers as they stared at each other in a silence for a moment.

"You're back safe...?" Ohgi whispered.

"Fortunately, yes..." she answered shakily.

* * *

"So, the sections covered the western approach and the solar panels are vital, correct?" Kimiko asked through her Smartwatch, connected back to Lelouch on a private line about their next phase of action.

"Yes, Diethard has cover the most vital resources in Tokyo. The solar panels will take a quarter of the city to go black, that would give us the advantage. The news station will be take after. Once we've managed to take both the new and the power grid, we start a march forward to the Palace. We take Cornelia and Euphemia and the Area will be dissolved."

"And what about the Viceroy Palace?" she asked.

"I've already got that covered." Lelouch confirmed.

"That place is a fortress. You sure know where to find the weak spot?" She asked.

"Of course."

"But we still have collaborator problems." She informed.

"I'll get to that." Lelouch argued. "We'll discuss more for the coup."

"Okay then, stay touch." She concluded before tapping her Smartwatch cutting communications with Lelouch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch sat on a bench in the middle of the festival, speaking into his communicator. He was having lot more problems than Kimiko's issue on this day. He kept getting calls from almost everyone in the festival since its such a big event that was going on.

"Right, the pizza's starting later." he instantly hung up. He got another call, which he answered, rubbing his temple in frustration. "I definitely don't have time to be doing this...Yes...? Oh, the drama club?...I've spoken to the film club about it!" he he hung up, closing his eyes and holding his hand on his forehead with his phone.

 _How can I prepare my coup d'etat?_ he thought before Lelouch was suddenly hit in the head by the head of a mallet used in the whack-the-mole/student's head game. Lelouch gave a gasp of pain, clutching his head. A woman, Cecile, he recognized, hurried towards him in concern.

"I'm sorry! The handle just broke in two!" she explained as she hurried towards him as he stood up.

 _Soldiers? How peaceful the world is._ he sighed to himself as she paused before him, cocking her head.

"Say...Aren't you Suzaku's friend?" Lelouch had no time to answer. Then, he heard a cool voice calling for him.

"Hey you, boy." he turned to the source of his caller. "Yes, you over there!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the obvious person who is in disguise. "Where am I supposed to go to eat the biggest pizza in the world?" Lelouch gave a slight groan. He turned to confront C.C, dressed in a school uniform, her hair in two bobbins. C.C simply raised an eyebrow of surprise.

"Oh. So you're here." she said.

* * *

Kimiko walked to every booths and their activities. Some have games and prizes that someone could win just be simply throwing objects. Some have water guns that must be used to fill a tower. Dart balloons, marksman shots games, and even whack-a-mole. Kimiko sighed, putting her finger on her temple, shaking her head.

 _This is such a pain. I was suppose to bring him him in and all he can do was have a coup, working his ass off on some pizza were preparing, and I have too much things going on._ She thought. Kimiko continued to walk around, checking on the process of every booth and on every station where students are working on the entire festival.

"Hi, Kimiko…" She turned around to find someone that made her smile.

"Hey Nunnally, great to see you." She said.

"Its great to see you again too. I was wondering what you've been doing lately." Nunnally asked, holding two cups of drinks for Kimiko. She takes one and drinks the watery liquid that made her throat a lot more smoother and more clearer.

"I've been working a lot, trying to get things to go smoothly as per Viceroy Cornelia requested."

"That's a lot of work. I bet Lelouch's also have lot of problems on his own." Nunnally said.

"Trust me girl, I bet he'd have a lot of problem right about now." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lelouch had to usher C.C into the storage warehouse. Due to her green hair, she could be exposed already and Lelouch couldn't take his chance with her in the opening. C.C was sitting, staring up at Lelouch, who stared at her in anger.

"I am asking about the biggest pizza in the world." C.C repeated her previous statement.

"I'll bring you some, now wait in your room!" Lelouch retorted.

"I don't believe you because you're a liar." she concluded.

"I'm not going to deceive by you over a pizza!" he said angrily. "The military and the press are here, what if they see you?" C.C stared up at him coldly.

"I'll wear a disguise." she answered simply, "I don't like cold pizza." Lelouch growled in his mouth for his excuse of being out in the opening.

"Right now, I have a School Festival and a coup d'etat to run!" he hissed. Then, the door on the other side of the storage house opened. Lelouch's eyes widened when he saw Kallen enter with Ohgi, and a woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Why did you come into the school?" Kallen asked the woman.

"Oh, that's my fault." the woman shakily replied.

"Who are you anyway? You're definitely not an Eleven... What's your name?" the woman simply looked up at Ohgi.

"This is...uh...She's my...uh..." he stumbled for words to say. Lelouch took a deep breath.

"Kallen!" he called. At once, all eyes turned to him. He strode forward leaving the two immortals safely hidden in the back. Kallen immediately began to push Ohgi and the woman to the side from his sight. "Authorized Personnel only! Could you get them out of here now?" Lelouch paused when he stared questionably at Ohgi, surprised by his sudden appearance.

* * *

Euphemia was walking around to find Suzaku in the Ashford school festival. She wore sunglasses and a baseball cap as a disguise, followed by two of her security guards. She turned to them apologetically as they walked through the Ashford school Festival.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I want to talk to Suzaku about." she explained, as her disguised guards nodded.

"It's alright, Your Highness." Euphemia turned back, recalling yesterday's meeting with her older brother, Prince Schneizel.

* * *

 _"Euphie, I think this is a wonderful idea you've come up with!" Schneizel smiled after he's finished reading the draft for an idea she had in mind She smiled after he. Euphemia, who had been standing, impatiently before his desk, beamed with excitement._

 _"Really?! Then—" she squealed as he handed the draft back to her, smiling._

 _"You should follow the path you choose with all your heart. I'll discuss it with Cornelia, so that she understands."_

* * *

 _Suzaku. My brother approved my idea!_ she smiled as she hurried through the festival, her heart beating. _Now we can—_

Euphemia accidently crashed into somebody else. Glancing down, she gasped as she saw it was a girl in a wheelchair she had crashed into, her maid pushing her along a a young woman with teal highlights. She extended a arm to block her path. The guards around her had their hands on their guns ready if anything goes wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" Euphemia gasped, glancing at girls. "Are you alright?" the girl with the wavy chestnut hair smiled, nodded.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Yeah, she's alright." the young woman with raven-teal hair assured. Euphemia turned to her and her eyes grew as big as sausages. She recognized the faces of both girls, the hair, the face, and the girl on the wheel chair.

"N-Nunnally? Kimiko?" she gasped in shock.

Kimiko gasped from her real name being mentioned. Her shoulder muscles tensed and slowly turned to her. She recognized her pink fluffy hair from the cap and her lavender eyes from the sunglasses. Nunnally gasped too when she heard her name. She heard that voice before.

"That voice...Is it you...?"

"E...Euphie?" Kimiko uttered, unsure of how to keep her cool if her identity goes out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Kallen continued to stare at each other.

 _This is bad. If they see me here with C.C, then—_ he paused in mid thought when the door to the store room opened as Suzaku and Shirley entered inside.

"A propane tank for the burner. I'm sure the spare ones are here. Maybe in back?" Shirley inquired to Suzaku. They glanced around for a propane tank, before they saw Kallen, who pushed Ohgi and the woman beside a shelf and out of view. Lelouch took a step back, putting him out of view as well.

"Kallen?"

Kallen glanced at them nervously. "Oh...Hello, what's up?" she hesitantly speaks, trying to find words. Shirley began to walk towards Kallen.

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there? Rivalz needs one for the pizza." Shirley explained, as she came ever nearer. Lelouch slowly made his way back to where C.C were hiding by his case, which he began to look through.

"Oh, um, maybe they're over on the other side?" Kallen suggested, in an effort to send her in the other direction, away from Ohgi and the woman.

"Can this get anymore annoying?" Lelouch hissed. C.C moved closer to him.

"You know, you can use a little thing called a Geass." C.C whispered to him with a raised eyebrow. Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a trigger that set of the smoke bombs for the fireworks display.

"It would be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him, and I've already used it on everyone else here..." he whispered back.

"Well it's you're own fault." she pointed out. "You shouldn't use it so freely."

"Your comments aren't helping!" he snapped, in a loud hiss. He didn't know that his conversation with C.C has caught Shirley by surprise.

"Is that Lelouch? Are you here? There's something important I've got to ask you about the pizza." Shirley called, having to heard his voice. Lelouch glanced back at the immortal witch.

"Find a way out of here, quickly." he whispered, stood up slowly and made his way to the opening where Kallen was.

"Shirley, can't this wait? I'm very busy at the moment." he called. Shirley frowned at him as she came closer, nearer to discovering Ohgi and the woman.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, frowning, "You're never here in the first place!" Lelouch was about to use a very defending comment, when all the sudden Kallen screamed, "AHHH! THE PANELS ARE FALLING!"

Quickly, she cuts the ropes holding the panels. Lelouch gasped as the panels began to fall, next to Shirley screamed, frozen stiff. Lelouch threw away his case as he quickly moved forward, pressing the trigger in his hand, setting off the smoke bombs simultaneously.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Kallen snapped loudly.

The room was filled with the purple smoke screen. He barely caught the panel with Suzaku. Kallen had to pushed Shirley out of the way just in time, while Ohgi and the woman made a run for it down the different aisle.

"Thank you!" Shirley gasped.

"I'm just glad you're okay...But where did all this smoke come from?" she asked as an afterthought.

"It must be for detecting gas leaks, It looks like the main valve was knocked loose." Lelouch winced at the weight of the panel despite Suzaku's support.

"Never mind that, can someone help me please? I'm in a little pain here..." Suzaku cried. Lelouch frowned as he turned to him.

"What's the matter?" Kallen asked. Lelouch had to stop himself from laughing as he saw Arthur, holding onto Suzaku's ankle by it's mouth, hanging on for dear life.

"My ankle..." Suzaku croaked. "It's a very familiar feeling..."

* * *

Nunnally placed her teacup down on the plate in front of her at the dining table, where she faced her pink-haired half sister in conversation along with her guardian. Euphemia sits across from Kimiko and Nunnally as they enjoy some tea.

"Will you keep our secret? I mean, about Lelouch and I being here?" Nunnally asked her sister as her eyebrows creased in worry.

"But if you just stay here like this..." Euphemia leaned over slightly, protesting about Nunnally's desire to keep their identities a secret.

"Euphie, it's alright." Kimiko reassured. Euphemia looks at her in surprise. "Nunnally and Lelouch are only staying here temporarily, so until the end of the school year, they'll be coming with me."

"Huh? Where?" Euphemia asked.

"Somewhere down south," she answered, turning to Nunnally. "Isn't that right, Nunnally?"

"Yes, all I want is to be with my brother, that's all that matters.." Nunnally explained in her gentle voice. Euphemia let out a soft sigh, taking another sip of her tea.

Kimiko take her sip at her teacup. "She really wants to spent all the time she has with Lelouch. What a touching display of sibling love." she smiled. Euphemia smiled happily.

"Hey, do you remember that time when you and I got into a great big argument?" Nunnally's gentle smile was back on her face, "On which of us was going to marry Lelouch when we grew up?" Kimiko sniggered a bit, imagining how Lelouch couldn't decide on which girl he was going to go.

Euphemia smiled back at the memory, letting out a joyful laugh. "Yes I do~ We put Lelouch on the spot by making him decide right then and there." she lowered her teacup as her smile brightened, both girls now laughing at the happy memories.

"So? How about now?" Nunnally asked in indifference. Euphemia blinked.

"Huh?"

"Do you still love him? Even to this day?" Euphemia stared at Nunnally for a moment. She doesn't know she would tell Nunnally about her relationship with Lelouch. At at first, she wasn't sure because in childhood, Lelouch had a crush on her, and she may have felt the same back then, but now, she falls for something else that is her knight.

"Nunnally…" Kimiko began, taking Nunnally's hand. "I believe that there is someone else who loves her stubbornness, kindness, and all of her strength. Not to mention her adorable sad little eyes, her cute little clumsiness, and the and pretty hair with silky pink glitter all over…" As Kimiko describes what Euphemia confessed about the other day, Euphemia started to realized that those were her own words. She blushed furiously in embarrassment, leaning forward with two hands slamming the table.

"KIMIKO! That was private!" she shouted in protest. Kimiko makes a continual sniggers, making her enjoyment very fondly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't speak when I was on the phone." she giggled in the thought of when she was communicating with Suzaku, she unexpectedly came up to confess while Kimiko just listen.

"Then that means…" Euphemia didn't had words to defend herself, but Kimiko's greedy smile makes her forget everything about Suzaku and she focues on her personal interest. "Oh yeah well…" Euphemia huffed. "What about you and Lelouch, huh? Since you've been with him the entire time, what do you see in Lelouch?" Kimiko's mouth opened slightly in surprise as Euphemia talks meticulously about her relationship with Lelouch. "If you were eavesdroppign, then we have the right to know, do you and Lelouch have something in common?" Kimiko

"Um...well…" She looked down at her teacup, thinking of how to respond to her question. This was kind of difficult to explain because she doesn't go for something that is beyond friendship, but she wanted to make sure that she is convincing. Eventually, she found the answer. "I could say is that Lelouch and I don't have _that_ kind of relationship. I'm just doing what I can for the both of you. You and Lelouch are like the closest I have for a family, but then...there's this feeling that I might too close for comfort, so I've learned to love and respect him."

* * *

Finally, after a day of activities, games, and playthings, the crowd files up in mass to watch the world's largest pizza making in the nation. Lelouch had to stay inside the control booth to observe and monitor the big event.

"Yes, I understand Shirley. Right now, just send Group B to the stage to help. Right." Lelouch talked to Shirley over the communicator, safe from the prying eyes of the press in the control room. Lelouch cut off the communicator, taking a moment to look over the festival, smiling that it wasn't that hard for the day.

 _This feels so easy. If I make a mistake here, no one's life is on the line._ Lelouch let out another sigh as Milly entered the room, looking stony faced.

"Not bad. Got everything's on schedule, huh?" she confirmed as Lelouch nodded as she closed the door.

"I've learned to manage people this day. Still, they seem so optimistic, don't they?" He looked over the groups of kids from the outside to the school building, eagerly awaiting the world's largest pizza. Everyone was watching the making of the world's largest pizza in the history of all pizza. "The Chinese Federation attacked just the other day, yet look at everyone." Lelouch said coolly. He gazed at each of their faces that have this smile that could last for a long time. Milly leaned on his chair.

"That's why we need this." Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Festivals are necessary. For everyone, all the time!" she explained, glancing at Lelouch. "You have a lot to learn." Lelouch sighed as a silence fell over them.

"Lelouch!"

That was his sister calling for him. He assumed that she was very close by the door, turning his head to the doorframe. "Hey Nunnally, how's the—" Lelouch paused however, when he saw two people behind her. Euphemia and Kimiko.

"Sorry, I'll need a second!" he gasped as he ran to the door, "Call me if something happens!"

* * *

Suzaku was chosen to cook the world's largest pizza by using a knightmare. Everyone was watching him make and cook with excitement in their eyes. Not only are the Britannians watching, but some of the Japanese wished to see the pure Japanese make history by breaking their supposed barriers that lasted between the Japanese and Britannians. Suzaku continues to roll and flip the big dough that was made to be handled at the size of a knightmare.

Kimiko, Lelouch, Euphemia and Nunnally all sat on the steps of the school, watching Suzaku make the base of the pizza in Marianne the Flash's Ganymede.

"Last year, it was my turn to do it, but I can't compare to a real pro." Lelouch reminisced as the base became bigger and bigger.

"Well, this is a day surprises. Who knew Kimiko and Nunnally were close all this time before you became his only friend in Japan before Suzaku and now, we are friends as well." Euphemia told Lelouch of the people he had formed. First was his family, then Kimiko, and now, Suzaku. He smiled as they watched Suzaku tosses the base up again. "I don't want to see anyone unhappy ever again." Euphemia declared.

As they were talking, Shirley managed to find Lelouch, and to her jealousy, she spotted two females sitting between them and it was obvious that they're prettier than her.

"What is he doing?" Shirley inquired, frowning at the vice-president. "This is not time to be flirting!"

"Remember, we can't meet after this..." Lelouch pointed out. Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"It would be too dangerous for all of us..." she added quietly.

"No, I have found it, a solution for everything!" Euphemia whispered, shaking her head to disagree. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across wind was so strong that Euphemia's hat was sent flying into the air, leaving her signature pink hair to blow in the wind, exposing her identity.

Shirley paused when she spotted that familiar person before.

"Is that princess Euphemia?" she said out loud. This has gotten the attention of almost every single person and occupants in the festival. Soon, all the attention was on them, as they all stood in a hurry.

"Take Nunnally away!" Euphemia cried as the whole school began to hurry over to see her. Lelouch followed her order. "Sorry to leave you in a time like this." Lelouch started to push Nunnally's wheelchair as Kimiko came running after Lelouch.

"Everyone, stop! Don't run! Please don't panic!" Suzaku called from the Ganymede before he lost control of his spinning dough as it flies off towards a tree. This was a first attempt and be use of that, all the doughs, flowers, and water wasted.

A few shots were fired to halt everyone's advances as several military personnel including Cécile surround the princess.

"Everyone, stop this at once!" she exclaimed. "Do you realize who this is?! This is the sub-viceroy, the third Imperial princess!" Her group is backed by two more associates, Euphemia's security guards; however, this wasn't enough to hold off the crowd as they were engulfed by her security, the students, and the media crew. She gasped in surprise when the hand of the Ganymede came down towards her. She climbed on, and it lifted it up, away from the crowd and to safety. She turned to the pilot, Suzaku, who glanced at her with concern.

"Princess Euphemia; you're not hurt, are you?" he asked immediately, his eyes showing concern.

"I'm fine! Thank you, Suzaku!"

* * *

Kimiko and Lelouch hid behind a nearby booth with Nunnally by their side. They remained hidden until the commotion was over. Because of the crowd, they have to remain hidden until the entire event dies down.

"So much for the pizza plan." Kimiko muttered, as she turned to the wheel-chaired girl. "Nunnally, are you okay?" Kimiko asked, taking her hand in concern.

"I'm fine, what about Euphemia?" Nunnally nodded, asking about her sister.

"She's alright, Suzaku's taking care of her." Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch, guess what?" Nunnally calls to her brother, who turns back to her in surprise.

* * *

"Euphemia says she and Suzaku are really close now! They make a nice couple, don't you agree?" Lelouch seems to be taken back by the most. Kimiko and Lelouch's eyes met each other before they stared back at the two happy couple.

Euphemia quickly searched from the height for a look of Kimiko, Lelouch and Nunnally, over the crowds. The crowd was surrounding her that she couldn't see the siblings or Kimiko. She searched for those familiar real black hair and the wheelchair. When she saw two fighters by a booth, she let out a sigh of relief at seeing Lelouch and Kimiko glancing at her from there.

"Thank heavens!" she breathed. "They're alright!"

"Princess Euphemia, down here!" She looks down from the Ganymede, spotting a tv news woman and her cameraman. "Can I get a statement, please?" Euphemia paused in thought, before standing straight up to gaze at the people below.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?" she asked and the news woman blinked in sudden confusion, "Huh? You mean go live? Now?"

"Euphie?" Suzaku called to her in concern, which she ignored, to continue on with her plans. She took a deep breath, before she began her statement.

"I have a very important announcement! I am Euphemia, Sub Viceroy of Area Eleven of the Holy Britannian Empire! There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today!" she paused for a moment, taking another deep breath to gain some confidence, before announcing strongly and loudly, "I, Euphemia Li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan in the Area surrounding Mount Fuji!"

From that, everyone gasped at what the Princess had just stated in the entire area of the school, in the broadcasting, to the entire nation. Kimiko let a gasp rip through her throat.

"What?!"

"What?! Britannia has-even if it's just that piece!" Lelouch panicked.

Even Suzaku was utterly shocked by this statement.

"They're recognizing...Japan?" Euphemism stood strong and declared more words about her plans.

"Within this specially Administrated Zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves 'Japanese'. Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone! Prejudices and privileges will no longer be acquired in this zone. Citizenship will be instigated to every Japanese. It will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals!"

As Euphemia continues with her announcement, the people were razed by her recent declaration of the Special Zone of Japan, a place where true equality exists between two sides of the war. Everyone including Kallen, were watching the news in person. Lelouch, however, understood what this was going to do to the Black Knights and a feeling of dread came over to him.

 _Stop this, Euphie!_ Lelouch pleaded in his mind. _I've already thought through every detail of that scenario, it's nothing but an empty dream!_

"Do you hear me...Zero?" Lelouch's eyes widened as Euphemia began to addressed him directly. "I don't care about your past, nor who you are underneath that mask! I beg you, join us in creating this Special Zone of freedom! Please help me built a new future within Britannia! A place for everyone!"

When she finished,a round of cheers from the audience roars in excitement, even among the Japanese. Lelouch lay against the wall of the booth. Never anticipating the motive plan, he started to grew more concerned that the Black Knights would respond to the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Kimiko looks at Lelouch, who was thinking about the possible result. She realized what this plan will do to the organization.

 _We're finished!_ he thought to himself, his eyes going to the floor. _Either way we go, the Black Knights will break apart over this! The reason we exist...Has vanished!_ Lelouch trembled as his thoughts continued to race, his hand leaning on Nunnally's chair for support.

 _How could this have happened so easily?! You think you can just take it all away from me like this?!_ he paused as Nunnally placed a hand over his trembling own. _Even if it is a place where we can be ourselves…_ Lelouch clenched his fists, and bent his head. _You know nothing! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!_ he turned to glare at Euphemia, taking the glory from the crowd. _I am the terrorist who hides his face! And you…_ Kimiko gripped on Lelouch's hand tighter to show him the same feeling.

* * *

Euphemia beamed as the cheering continued, for her idea, her idea of freedom. She felt very proud about what she did and turned to glance at a stunned Suzaku, and then to Lelouch and Kimiko, who did not meet her gaze, however she continued to beam. _Lelouch...now we can be like before!_ she thoughtfully cried out from her heart, as she continued to beam.

* * *

Lelouch clenched his fist which Kimiko held. His glare was vigorously hurting to glare so many hatred that his sister had done, unaware of the animosity he's building. _No, the past is dead and gone...EUPHEMIA!_

* * *

 **Honestly, This SAZ is a major turning point for most of the story, and yet, I can't begin to imagine what I have in stored for most of them I know that the SAZ doesn't have to happen, or rather have the SAZ occur, but this is the cataclysm of the entire second story, so what else can I do? Got any options of how to maintain her status of being alive or dead while pursuing the entire chaos in disarray?**

 **Anyways, hoped you take you time to enjoy reading this chapter, stay tuned more more, I'm going to finish this by the end of the year.**


	30. Chapter 29: Senior Aide

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **May 27th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Ansbach Airfield, Germany**_

 _ **1301 hrs**_

The transport aircraft that Amy boarded has reached to the E.U military base in Ansbach where the Alexander knightmares are being delivered to the regiment who are assigned to them.

Amy was meeting with the General of the E.U military. He overlooked the digital pad to see the recordings of the knightmare frames they've tested for so long. With such maneuverability and skill, the knightmare are sure to be the E.U.'s main knightmare frame to replace their Hammel grunt knightmares.

"Are you sure these new models are 100% compatible for our military." a man with greyish green hair and grey eyes, asked. Amy gives a genuine smile to show him their offer is profitable for their accomplishments.

"I assure you, General Smilas, they are all 100% ready at your disposal. We've tested all twenty prototypes fifty times in different scenarios. They're all fit and ready for service. Perhaps we can help each other more for the production." she smirked. "Oh, and...about the deposit?" General Smilas makes a smile of gratitude for their service. He slightly bows his head to show his words.

"Yes, it will be transferred." he answered. Amy smiled and bows in respect. "Of course," she stood up and salutes the officer. "We shall meet again, General." He stands up and salutes back. With that done, she picks up her hat and walks off the door where her agent, Olivia Wallison was waiting for her. She had a bespectacled face with a straight long blue hair and dressed in a E.U uniform for their operation.

They walked down the hall back to outside. Ahhh…" Amy moans, leaning her head back with two arms supporting her back head. "That was boring...If the E.U wanted new knightmares, they could have told us to produced more for them instead of just twenty." Olivia rolled her eyes on what they were talking about.

"Their economy is slowly deteriorating from an open conflict with Britannia. Two fronts have been waged from Russia and the West. They're serious about this fight they won't win." she explained. The doors hissed opened to show that twenty Alexanders are being packed for transportation to whoever is about to used them. There was also a group of girls taking the Knightmares Among the group was the leading developer of the Alexander. She had long light purple hair that goes all the way down on her back, wearing blue uniforms with a gold diamond logo, which may be an emblem of the E.U.

"The politicians, they want us to think this is about proving the superiority for ideology." Amy affirmed. "That's a lot of horseshit if you asked me." They walked onto the opened hangar doors of the Centaurus where the Alexanders are being moves out. Then a runner was seen running towards them. "Ms. Ramstein, we've got some urgent news!" he panted. Amy noticed how panicked he was.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Princess Euphemia just declared the Special Administrative Zone in Area 11." he announced. Amy blinked from what he has just said.

"What? What do you mean?" she inquired more.

"You better find out at the bridge." he insisted before running off. Amy and Olivia glanced at each other before heading off to the bridge.

* * *

 _ **May 27th 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Hanoi, District of Vietnam**_

 _ **1053 hrs**_

The entire crew of the Arbalest are watching the news of the establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Natora was sitting in her captain's seat while Gero and Dante watched the event that's going to tear the Black Knights apart.

"Her Highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, has announced that the Special Administrative Zone of Japan will be built around Mt. Fuji." the chairwoman announced. "The Administrative Zone will be opened within five days ahead of time. Elevens are permitted to enter as 'Japanese' where they can be free without any legal barriers by the government."

"This is complete bullshit." Gero retorted, shaking his head while crossing his arms. "First we get the green light, the second, we have a team ready to extract the defector, and now this? A spoiled brat declaring some sort of an equal place for all Japanese and Britannians."

"What does the Council say about this?" Dante asked Natora, who shrugged from her call by the councilwoman.

"Not even they knew this would happen, I've spoke with Throne about the issue." she continues. "The Arbalest is to remain on standby and observe, but we will proceed with the defector operation." Natora confirms the feedback from the woman.

"But won't this affect our operating plan for the defector?" Gero asked, raising his hand.

"Whether the Special Zone is acceptable or not, this will be their turning point. Everyone in the bridge was viewing the Britannian news headlines about the Special Administrative Zone. The new coverage shows hundreds of Elevens signing a petition to join Euphemia in the zone. All eyes watched, pondering the good, the bad, or even the worse results.

"The Black Knights have handled Area 11 by using force that will cause a spark of revolution, but this petition will dissolve the organization and their control over that region will diminish." Dante forecasted the loss me outcome for the Black Knights.

"That would be fine, so long as we do our job." Natora speculated. Dante nodded a bit, glancing over to the colonel.

"So what do we do, just sit this one out for a while and then we could get the defector?" Gero makes a suggestion about those two options to get their own. "If the SAZ goes smoothly, then does that mean we could get the defector so easily? Surely that would be a wise decision." Dante glances downwards at Gero.

"That depends on how well it goes." she said. "The SAZ is like a scale of justices. One thing goes right, and the SAZ goes on with the Black Knights gone. One wrong move, and there will be a battlefield." he carefully points out the possible outcome for Area 11.

* * *

 _ **May 26th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

 _ **2311 hrs**_

Inside Lelouch's room, a luggage was opened with various clothes folded neatly on his bed and accessories ready for the trip down to Australia. He wasn't going there just because of some sort of a princess who ruined his entire work. He needed space and by the time the SAZ is finished, so will the Black Knights.

Lelouch lay on a bed with his arms crossing against the pillow underneath with a frustrating look on his face. He was furious from the inside because Euphemia makes a foolish declaration that changes everything he stands for. The Black Knights will be losing the population support because not only were they permitted to be called 'Japanese' once again, this would drastically decrease the influence of the Black Knights.

"Lelouch..." He turned over to the raven haired woman with teal highlights sitting next to him and let out a small frown. "What's been getting into your head?" she asked. "You looked...distressed."

Lelouch did not answer. Kimiko understands that it has to be with Euphemia and her Special Administrative Zone, but she doesn't want him to know that it's all his work.

"Do you believe Euphie did something concerned you?" she asked. Lelouch closed his eyes and turned towards the wall, not wanting to talk to Kimiko for the matter. It became clear to Kimiko that it does have to do with both the Black Knights and Euphemia.

"It's about Euphie's decision, isn't it?" Lelouch opened her eyes finally responds to her questions.

"No."

"If it isn't, then what's been bothering you?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know." he excused, hoping to be done with, but to his annoyance, she presses on.

"I understand that if you used to have…feelings for Euphemia, but…" she signed, trying to piece her words together to comfort him. "Lelouch, Euphie's may chosen Suzaku over you, so can't be feeling jealous, now would you."

"I'm not jealous and that's not my problem." Lelouch said back, shaking his head and sat up in the small bed.

"That's easier said than done…" Kimiko looked at him and placed her hand against his back. "Lelouch, I've known that face for a long time and I know that it's not the chess game face." Lelouch sighed, moving himself from Kimiko and stands up.

"It's not that I don't have feelings for Euphie anymore, Kimiko." he proclaimed, "It's just...I don't like what Euphie wanted to accomplish by making peace with the enemies through this." Kimiko turned her head and climbed up.

"I know I don't like it more than you do. Trying to make peace with your sworn enemies, but some choices can be made without force." Kimiko insisted. Lelouch lowered his eyes for and grabbed hold of Kimiko's, much to her surprise.

"Kimiko, can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Sure."

"Imagine if you were a Black Knight, would you agree with an offer by the enemy?" he asked. Kimiko took her time to ponder for a answer and she did found one.

"For that, if I was Japanese, then I wouldn't be agreeing to their terms so long as the leader makes a decision."

"Then if let's say; the Order of the Black Knights were disbanded, then what would you do…?"

"Then I wouldn't give up my fight, Lelouch." Lelouch turned his head away.

"I apologized if I was asking those questions, but I was thinking of what would've happen if the Black Knights didn't existed." he said. "Euphemia invited Zero, and the Black Knights to join the ceremony," Kimiko let out a sigh, and shook her head.

"Lelouch, there is no such thing as a utopia so long as there's wars." Lelouch narrowed his eyes down as he breaks away from her and walk past her and towards the living room. She followed to find him staring at the table with a paper crane Nunnally made earlier.

"I was just concern about how this was going." said Lelouch. "I mean, I've been hearing the news about the Black Knights and their works are popular, but with this, I'm surprised that Euphie was making them difficult to cope with the inevitable truth."

"It was that ceremony that concerns me the most." Lelouch turned to Kimiko with surprise to find that answer confusing from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, if Zero does show up, then he'll be forced to kill her, and if he did, then the support for the Black Knights will plummet because of one simple act that caused the downfall of everything." said Kimiko, crossing her arms as she leans against the table. She looked at Lelouch. "What do you think the outcome will be?"

"I don't know." Lelouch shrugged. "I was thinking of how Euphie would've killed Zero, then the roles would be reversed." Kimiko looked sharply at Lelouch as if he's mad or mental, but it could be both.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would Euphie be thinking of killing Zero?" she trailed off at the last part. "That's absurd!" Kimiko glared at him before hs sighed and leaned back. "I only want to Euphie to see that the only way this was going is using backwards to move forward. I don't like how using the past to move forward is a idea to make a future."

Kimiko glare up at the ceiling, millions of thoughts going through her head as she tried to plan out anything that could help Lelouch because this was already the end for the Black Knights, until there was one thing she could use. She looked down at Lelouch, who seemed to be pondering his thoughts about the SAZ in a week, and by the end of the week is the last day of school. Lelouch had a scowl on his face.

 _Damn it… Kimiko's right, how could things have gotten this far?_ He thought, _I could may be consider, but...NO! Kimiko will see me as Zero but...she'll be shocked to find that the Black Knights have agreed to disarmed. I don't want that kind of situation again…_ He gave out a heavy sigh and turned to go into his room, to leave Kimiko out of his space. He paused before he glance at Kimiko, who was watching him.

"Kimiko, You've always the one that gave me the most hope so will you follow me regardless of what I decide?" Kimiko made a wane smile that it could be a acception.

"It depends on how stupid your decision is…" Lelouch nodded.

"Thanks," he concluded before Kimiko walks up and closes the door.

* * *

 _ **May 27th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1034 hrs**_

Kimiko left the Ashford Academy for a secret meeting she's attending somewhere in the Viceroy Palace and it's not Cornelia or Euphemia. She walked on to the hallways as if this was business like always. She approaches to the elevator door and clicks the down button. Just as she pressed the button, she gets a call on her phone. She taps her Smartwatch to get in contact with the person who is contacting her.

"Hey, what's up?" she called back as she saw the elevator open and entered quickly.

"Its Dante, Good. Looks like things are spewing in Area 11, huh?" Dante called. His tone was concern when this was publicly announced to almost the entire world.

"Yeah, pretty much, I've got Lelouch entrapped to visit the Pit, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh, right. The Pit will take care of his meeting and the entire Security Council would like to overview him."

"I'm working on it, but the defector's undercover for now." she said. "Because of the SAZ, the extraction will have to be delayed, and then, this is where I depart."

"Natora is working on the date, but what about Lelouch and his sister?" Dante asked.

"I have them come with me to the Pit, but that doesn't mean I'll be leaving them here." she confirmed. "If there's one thing I know about Lelouch is that he will never give up this fight, but that doesn't mean that he's going to end there." As she continued to talk to Dante through her Smartwatch, the elevator doors opened and the floor was dark with the office lights being closed. There was cardboard boxes and several working desks, but none of them have been in used for a while because the shift operations in night. Once she walked right inside, there was only one person from the shadows. Her Smartwatch was still connected to Dante.

"All I could say is that if Zero does agree, then the entire Japanese area will fall back into our hands once we get back the doctor and turned the tides to take the offensive." She came across someone. A girl in her early twenties, wearing bispeticulars. Dark brown hair. She has blue eyes and a bunny hairpin to her left.

"I gotta go, I'll contact you later Dante." she said.

"Right, of course, contact you soon." Dante cuts himself from her Smartwatch as the orange glow from her watch was deactivated and finds the immortal man with silver hair and eyes leaning against the wall, waiting for Kimiko to find him.

"Echo, what a pleasant surprise to find you here." Kimiko commented

"Yeah, I've got my ways of showing how I can fit in." Echo commented back. "But on the other issue, Katelyn Parker is here. What does the Arbalest say about this?"

"The Arbalest is told to remain on standby for further complications, so we're basically on our own." Kimiko replied to his question about the status on the ship. He sighed in frustration.

"Man, this is bull, we have a defector to pick up and now this shit? Man, can't the world just get along?" Echo whined, scratching the back of his head.

"For once, I agree where this is going to be." said Kimiko. "I want our agents to decline their membership to the Black Knights, but from this, I would say they aren't going to be useful in this situation."

"And the agents?" Kimiko turns her head towards the other direction, "I don't even want to know. They're just a bunch of Japanese guerrillas I picked up from the streets. Kallen was my student and I wanted her to come, but I'm afraid that if she accepts this, then there's no choice but to dismiss them all." Echo slides a smile to recuperate the joy of this drama.

"So, you're just going to leave them and let them do as they wished?"

"All I'm saying is...if they do accept, then they'll be forced to disarm and disband, thus making the "Now come on, the defector is at the office house." Kimiko pointed out the main mission for their assignment. She begins to walk with Echo around the palace as if they were employees and workers for Viceroy Cornelia.

"Hard to believe that the entire Japanese people finally got what they deserved huh?" Echo leans his head closer to Kimiko. "I mean, this shit is going to get a _whole_ lot better if we are at war."

"Don't push it Echo." Kimiko replies back with a hard push of her hand to his head, catching him off balance. "Were only here to advise and assist the Black Knights. Our job is almost done."

Echo recompose himself to get into the other factor. "What do you mean our job's almost done?"

"Kirihara Industries and the Six Houses of Kyoto are planning a meeting next week about the Special Zone." Kimiko explains as she continues to bring in more news. "The SAD teams have discovered their bribing finds from the NAC companies and that could lead to us."

"So, what are supposed to do about it?" Echo asked.

"There's no other choice. We have to sever with the Kyoto group." Kimiko declares the only logical option. "If evidence shows the presence of a PMC within Noritsu Area Corporation, then we're going have to destroy those evidences."

"You mean...by killing them?" Echo inquired. Kimiko makes an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I would kill Kirihara and Kaguya Sumeragi?" Echo shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to the corresponding actions.

"Don't know, isn't that what we always do in case if our covers blown?"

"I'm not going to kill a fourteen year old girl and senile old man who is making a lot more for living." said Kimiko, "All I'm saying is...if we allow them to find any evidences regarding the Aesir, then the Security Council will have to dismantle this region."

Kimiko and Echo makes their way upstairs while Echo continues to talk more.

"Well, what else can we do? The Black Knights are toasted and the region will finally stabilized with the Britannians in control."

"I'll have to contact Lelouch about this." she announced lowly, as his eyes widen. "He said I agrees to go to Australia for some business trip while it's only a blanket for him to meet up with the Security Council. I know I'm not to contact him and tell him about the Aesir, but he doesn't want to give up the fight."

"So what then?" Echo asked again. "Whichever side we choose, we will enter a Civil War."

"That is the only possibility." Kimiko was fore sure that would be the result of the Special Zone.

The duo makes their way upstairs to the floor where they are going to confront the defector, who is taking refuge behind a large metal door with a code number lock on it. She slides her ID card to the door then dials the codes to allow them to pass through without difficulties.

"This was previously a safe room during the early days of construction built by the first Viceroy in case of attacks, earthquakes, and tsunamis, but now, it's just reserved office building for executives and higher ups such as the Royals." Kimiko explained.

"Oh…" Echo amused.

The safe room was like any other office building in the room with desks, computers, and even a small tv by the counter.

"Katelyn." Echo called out to the defector, "Katelyn Parker, are you in here? Its me, Echo." Just as he said that, he heard a gun clicked loudly. He turns around and finds a young woman in her late twenties with glasses. Her brown hair pulled into ponytail and a handgun aimed at Kimiko's head.

"If you're going to shoot, then you better be ready to pull the trigger." Kimiko announced, turning her peripheral vision to look at her hazel eyes as she address to her name. "Katelyn Parker."

"Its Kate actually." said Kate, as her British accent gives away a short snort. "Who are you?"

"Kate," Echo began, trying to defuse the tension. "This is Reaper, aka Kimiko Sakoto." Upon hearing the name, Katelyn draws her sidearm and holds the hammer to allow it to hit the gun without discharging the bullet.

"So it would seem." said Katelyn. "As much asi I want to give you the information, I can't risk blowing my cover here. I've already got the OSI looking for me at the homeland or any other places."

"Yet, why Area 11?" Kimiko asked.

"Because the Britannians can't find me in this situation."

"Good call." said Kimiko, nodding her head.

"Anyways, when do I get out of here?" Katelyn questions the extraction of herself.

"The Arbalest is prepping a evac team as we speak, with the SAZ shit now gone to the size of a walnut I say that you need to hold on for much longer." Katelyn's face became shocked, upsetting her even more than she was before.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me" She throw her arms in the air. "I came all this way just to wait for another week? Man you guys need to hurry it up!"

"Kate, we're doing the best we can, but—"

"But what? The stupid Special Administrative Zone of Japan?" Katelyn dared. "My god, because of that stupid girl, the plans for Britannia would be in jeopardy because of that bitch." Kimiko doesn't seemed to like her attitude, nor does she care about the SAZ.

"Katelyn, rest assure, they will come and get you." Kimiko puts her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, they will come." Katelyn, however, doesn't seemed confident and said, "Trust is overrated."

Katelyn swats her hand away and walks away to leave Kimiko and Echo.

* * *

Lelouch was thinking about what he talked about with Kimiko. If what she's saying is true, then there's no purpose for the Black Knights to exist when peace coming through the SAZ. His hands cringed under his chin, starting at the chessboard with intellects to solve this matter.

 _Kill Euphie huh?_ He pondered the option that would be deemed critical to their survival, but his had second thoughts about that plan. _No, that wouldn't do: there has to be the other way?_ He was thinking so hard of getting around through her Special Zone that he gets back up and before he gets out, his phone started to ring loudly. He pause himself and turns to his phone on the desk. Lelouch makes a sound of disgust when there is someone calling him at the time like this.

"What now?" he growls, picking up the phone to reply without checking the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Lelouch asked, his Zero's command voice demands the answer.

"It's me, Reaper, I'm calling you because there's something in need to discuss."

"Whatever you have to discuss, can it wait. I'm in the middle of deviating a plan for Euphemia's—"

"Zero, won't you come with me to Australia?" Her answer interrupted Lelouch by the fold. Lelouch was a bit taken back from her responds. Confused, he asked her, "What?"

"Zero, the SAZ will be our downfall, but there's a group of people who wished to meet you and I've been assigned to overseas. Interesting people and they'll be willing to support your cause."

"Oh," said Lelouch, furrowing with suspicion. "Really, is that so?" he pressed on at what Kimiko wants to say.

"As a matter fact it does." Kimiko answered. "I can assure you, these people will have everything you need to accomplish what you have in mind."

"We have Rakshata and her team, isn't that enough?"

"No, not India. These guys aren't like the Britannians or the governments of the world. They've been the ones who supplied the submarine and the weapons like the Guren and the Ceannard. Rakshata was just one of those divisions from the Indian branch." Kimiko explained as she continues, "So please, I asked you to come with me. The Black Knights aren't going to go away and there are negotiations that we can make."

Lelouch had no idea of how he would respond back to Kimiko for making this similar offer before Shikine.

"I can assure you, the Viceroy and the Britannians aren't aware of my activities, so the people in Australia have assigned me to bring you in for a special meeting. Far more reaches and I'll be gone for a while, so I'm not too sure of when I'll be coming back, but for you, you can leave once this is over."

"You said that you work for the Britannians, but who else are you working for?" he asked curiously, "I'm far more interested in hearing what these people have to say."

"Look, this doesn't concern the Black Knights or the SAD. "I'm working around the clock without quit." She said. "The truth is...I've been gaining help from a organization called, the Arrowsblade Aesir."

Lelouch was seemingly shocked to hear something like that.

"The Aesir?."

"Yes, the Aesir. Under Britannian law, Mercenaries and contractors recruitments are banned, but under some loopholes, they're widespread contractors working in espionage for various resistance groups that are deemed worth by the Pit. I speculated that after Narita, you've caught their attention." said Kimiko. "Zero—"

"Alright," Lelouch interrupted, coming to the chase. "I shall come with you, but if these are the people that you're talking about, then I like to arrange a meeting with the Aesir first thing by the end of the month." Zero acknowledged. "However, upon the far more circumstances around here, I need to see if there's anything we can do for Euphemia's special area before I can be able to seek out for assistance." Kimiko's hopes started to lift when Zero, or Lelouch, is accepting her request. She knew that Lelouch can't go out with the power to destroy Britannia, but he may be of a use for the Aesir.

"Thank you." she said. "I promised you, these people will be some of assistances."

* * *

Kimiko taps her watch again to disable her call. Outside, she could see the peaceful side of the city. As calm as it looks, the storm is rising and she knows it. Running out of time, Kimiko has to get to Lelouch otherwise, he's going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Officer Agrierin." Kimiko turns around and finds Cornelia standing behind her with Guilford by her side.

"Your Highness." she makes a quick bow before the princess and rose back up to discuss something else. "What brings you here on this day?" she inquired about her presences for being out in the open.

"The Special Zone is to be constructed by Mt. Fuji, correct?" she asked the location of where Euphemia's Special Zone.

"Yes, Cornelia, the Special Administrative Zone is being build at the stadium in Fujikawaguchiko." Kimiko reported. "All of that's left is Zero's invitation to accept the zone." Cornelia lets a sound of disgust to that name.

"That barbarin doesn't even have the balls to come and accept that." Cornelia scoffed. "However, I do believe this will set an example of gaining the trust of the people."

"The indigenous population has the entire support for the terrorist, but if we can shift their support to us, then the Black Knights will have to disarm." Kimiko assumes the only suggestion for the organization.

"Now with the terrorist ceasing in their operations, it's only a matter of time before the scores of even the Elevens could come and join us in rank." Cornelia commented. Kimiko paused for another moment. She decided to ask her a question.

"Your Highness, what do you distinguish the ideals between Euphemia's proposed Japan and Zero's Japan?" Cornelia riser an eyebrow over her query. "Forgive me if I ask, but what would the Black Knights be fighting for is Justice and peace has already been achieved?"

"The Black Knights stood for what was true to the society she to correct our errors they've caused." Cornelia declared. "Zero's a terrorist. He only cares about himself and him alone doesn't change the fact that he has killed over two thousand of our men." Kimiko's reponds was slightly more objective to her answer.

"I see…" Kimiko sighed, for sure she can't be able to convince her to be more pacifist.

"But on any case, Kimiko..in meet here with you today is because I've assigned General Darlton to assist the Sub-Viceroy to the Special Zone and I was wondering if you could be some of assistances to the operation."

"Huh…" said Kimiko. "Me?"

"Yes, the Special Activities Division has made numerous reports saying that members of the Black Knights are also applying for the Special Zone, this could be our chance to finally diminish their ranks." Cornelia continues. "If the Black Knights submit, then they'll be asked to disarm and fear their activities in the region. However, if the Black Knights refused to show their support for the Zone, then they're against the force and thus, making their organization targets.

Kimiko became became full aware of what this means. Cornelia wants Kimiko to be there in order to corner Zero and capture him to submit to the law. This was not only Cornelia's backup, but a contingency plan for the organization. That's when she realized.

"Are you saying that I should be allowed to shoot Zero?" she asked.

"As Viceroy, I have the authority to authorize that as the last resort contingency out the objectives for the Special Activities Division are to stand besides the Sub-Viceroy." Cornelia explained.

"Very well then…" Kimiko nodded. "As prescripted, I have the order to kill Zero if any case he ever went rogue with the Special Zone." Cornelia smiled gracefully for her friend to accept the order despite the objection she'll receive from the Sub-Viceroy.

* * *

 _ **June 2nd, 2017 a.t.b**_

 _ **Ashford Academy,**_

 _ **1021 hrs**_

By morning, the school remained busy as usual and with the final exams approaching, the end of the semester was coming. Lelouch lays in bed with exhaustion.

It's been nearly a week and the only thing going into his mind besides the exams was the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. The one who spoke up to equality has no long the reason to exist. The next second, a knock came to the door. He groans again, pleading for Kimiko to stop tutoring him for the exams.

"Agh, Kimiko, if you're going to scold me back to studying, then I need a break, I can't be focusing on the courses all the time." he moaned, but she answered with a different question.

"Lelouch, this isn't about school or your personal thing for Euphie." she said in a polite manner. "I just want to talk." Lelouch sighed, propped himself to sit up and called back to her.

"Come in then." Kimiko enters his room that had his suitcase already packed as planned. Upon that close case, she realized that Lelouch is just going to walk away from everything he's worked for just to be with the people she told him about.

"Lelouch, I want to know. Are you qualified to be a tactical forecaster?" she said.

"Huh?" Lelouch gaped his mouth. "A tactical forecaster?"

"It's a type of a job that requires training to be a coordinator for a private company."

"Uh...Kimiko, I don't think a military job after high school would suite me, but I know you want to help me; however, I'm currently busy at the moment." Lelouch excused. "I mean, working for a military or a corporation doesn't seemed to be my style."

"If you want to change this world like Suzaku, then only then, you are the one who will get to be king." Kimiko phrased a sentence that got Lelouch dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You time will eventually run out and you will be out of Nunnally's life by the time the last two semesters end, even quicker if you decide to just sit back and wait for yourselves." Kimiko said as Lelouch stood up.

"What are you applying?"

"You have no plans for the future if you can't focus on not just one, but multiple plans." Kimiko said firmly. "You cannot be set on just Nunnally's future."

"What else can I do?" Lelouch asked, pressing on about what Kimiko was trying to speak of. "Not all of my plans go exactly as I plan." He raised his voice in anger to Kimiko. "Once this is all over, I will make Nunnally's future."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't just abandon your plans," Kimiko replies back calmly. "You've got to keep all your options open and not focus on one too many times." She then stood from the bed and offered her hand. "Come, let's go for a walk."

* * *

Lelouch doesn't hesitate to take a stroll around the clubhouse since it's a weekend and that they're all alone besides Nunnally.

"Lelouch, ask me this: if you have a choice to go to one of the homeland's most prestige college, would you just settle or one application, or would you settle for more than just one prestige college in case your application is rejected?"

"No, just as you'd expect, rather than one preferred plan, it's better to have a few possible alternatives." he said. "It's part of the basics… construct a backup plan in advance in case of any unforeseen circumstances. " Lelouch answered mindfully. As they were talking, Lelouch does not seemed to get on to where Kimiko was talking about as she continues to ask him more questions.

"Well, in your case is so far...You're already packed and you've studied off your butt to ace those exams, but when you start to take that plan into action, does the first plan the _only_ crucial one?"

"The first plan is the most crucial, but if the plan backfires afterward," Lelouch said seriously. "There is a high probability I'm might be screwed."

"So when you said having multiple options open, do you keep options open for your future?"

"Yes, I don't just focus on just my future but any plans I have." said Lelouch. "But I'm not sure where you're getting at, I'm already setting a plan into motion." In the back of his head, he thought of what his goal was from the beginning. _Like killing my father and building for Nunnally's world._

"As your guardian and fellow senior, I can not help you all the time, but remember this; the next move you make is to always think of a contingency plan, so sooner or latter, you would be left with only your sense." Kimiko advised.

"Here is some advice from your senior; always have a contingency plan." Lelouch was beginning to understand what she was talking about. Since the Special Zone announcement, his was failing in his plans to stage a coup to overthrow the Viceroy and install a new nation in this region, but instead, Kimiko gave him some help advice to know about a backup plan if this doesn't go exactly as he thought would be.

"That's right." Lelouch smiled. "I guess that with everything going on between Euphie, I always need to have some sort of a plan."

"I hope that one day, we'll all be happy and for the future in this world." Kimiko smiled back, patting behind his back. "Now let's go have some breakfast, Nunnally's going to wake up soon."

"Yeah, thanks Kimiko." Lelouch nodded.

"Don't mention it." was all Kimiko said before the both of them walked back to the dorm room.

* * *

 **This was the event that would go before the SAZ Massacre, so time's running out and I'm not sure of whether this would be any good or not, so I'll try to come up with the twists in this one. Wish me luck.**


	31. Chapter 30: The River of Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **June 5th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Special Administrative Zone, Area 11**_

 _ **1143 hrs**_

Summer was approaching and the days for the school are close to ending a year. The Special Administrative Zone of Japan, a conceptual Britannian puppet state where Elevens are in name reverted as citizens of Japan and restore rights and privileges denied to them as colonial subjects, is completed and crowded. Thousands of the Japanese fill the stadium, eagered to be free from the oppression of the Britannian rule and live as their roots traced them. Their eyes shining with the hope of a better life.

From the office station, Suzaku stood next to Euphemia at the window, observing how many Japanese are attending. A smile was gracing in her face for a new hope to come for the people.

"Over two hundred thousand people have applied to join the Japan Special Zone." Suzaku informed. "The way things look, that number's only going to grow." Euphemia was so excited to help these people as she wanted.

"It's all thanks to you." she spoke, looking down at how many Japanese are applying.

"What?" Suzaku blinked in shock. Euphemia continued to smile as their eyes met each other.

"Because of what you represent to the Japanese people, everyone is rallying." she acknowledged. "They believe in what we're doing here." Suzaku smiled as he turned his gaze with Euphemia back to the people.

"No, you're giving me too much credit. It must be due to your proclamation, Princess." he corrected, "I'm truly thankful for this. I really am."

"Just as I'm thankful to you." she said softly before turning to him, her eyes searching his own. "And I hope you're going to help me with everything that's still to come." Suzaku nodded, instinct taking over as he straightened, his arm folding over his chest.

"Yes, Your—"

"Not like that." Euphemia interrupted his salute. He paused as Euphemia raised a critical eyebrow. Suzaku smiled sheepishly. He remembered he was now supposed to refer to Euphemia simply in private and lowered his arm

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **June 5th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1102 hrs**_

From the palace that oversees the entire area, Cornelia was in a video chat with Schneizel el Britannia, who was back at the homeland for some business to take care of, for observation reasons and he wanted to see this up close from the skies.

"Euphie's really amazing isn't she?" he asked his sister. Cornelia glanced up at the large screen covering the wall, her brother, the Second Prince Schneizel. Her face remained emotionless. "Now all the terrorist groups in Area 11 will lose popular support and collapse." he added with a relieved smile. "Public order will finally be restored."

"I personally oppose this." she declared emotionlessly.

"I would've agreed with you, woman." Cornelia was started when she turned around and find Kimiko walking towards her.

"Kimiko." Cornelia said as Kimiko bowed to her.

"Your Highness." she replied back.

"Has the SAD made any motives of the Black Knights regarding the situation already in hand?" she asked.

"Unit 4 reported that their unresponsive at the proclamation, so that would mean the leader won't show." Cornelia scoffed about this news.

"Typical, he's just buying his time to strike."

"If that man's got the guts, then there's no telling that he will show." Schneizel raised an eyebrow of intrigue, leaning forward slightly.

"Ah, Kimiko Agrierin, it's good to see you again." he greeted. Kimiko makes a short bow to the Second Prince.

"Yes, your majesty, it's been such a while." Kimiko addressed.

"You needn't to be so formal with me if I'm not in person, but since you understand the situation." " Schneizel assured as he turned to Cornelia, "You've sent Darlton to advise her, have you not?" he asked. Cornelia narrowed her eyes slightly, her pulse picking up.

"To ensure public policy stays on track." she added dutifully, "It's a measure that a Viceroy would obviously take." Schneizel did not lower his intrigued eyebrow as he leaned back.

"Hmm... Did you approve her future plans as the viceroy or as her older sister?" Cornelia paused at the question, remembering the news she had heard earlier that day from a call from the mainland. This action will be Euphemia's own demise to her status as a royal princess of Britannia. Her eyes slowly drifted to the ground.

* * *

Lelouch was was given a ride by his trusted steeve, Rivalz.

"Sorry about having you drop me off like this." Lelouch smiled at Rivalz as he removed his helmet. Rivalz apologetically declaring that he had just given him a lift to the edge of the Settlement to meet Kimiko, as she was coming from the base within the Ghetto. Rivalz smiled back as he shook his head, sighing with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, you helped me with my errands, so helping you was the very least I could do." he teased. Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Besides, I heard you were gonna meet up with Shirley." he added with a smirk.

"Well, after that, I've got someone to meet up with, so I might as well try to make it up with Shirley before summer break comes." Lelouch said as he looks around for the teal highlighted woman.

"She might need me to go shopping too." Lelouch suggested, hoping that most of the Student Council would stop complaining of their relationship, so he was hoping before the end of the school year, he could at least leave a note. "Britannians shouldn't be worried just because of the Special Zone starting up." said Lelouch.

"Oh yeah, I think you're right about that." said Rivalz. "Anyway, you'd better make up with Shirley pretty soon, buddy!" They heard a sharp cry, followed by a harsh, Britannian nobleman yelling at a Japanese boy.

"I don't care about your special zone! I don't care about support! I'd sooner die than sign that!" The two whipped around, their eyes widening as they saw a young Japanese boy on the street, his hands covering his head, as a Britannian nobleman, beat him with his cane.

"It's a nobleman… a shining example of class" Rivalz spoke sarcastically.

"You think you're equal to us now?!" the man yelled, holding his cane back from the groaning boy on the ground. "The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any back talk!"

"There it is!" Lelouch suddenly spoke, making the people nearby turn to him. Lelouch started making his way toward the commotion, slowly drawing the man's instant attention. "That's the true nature of the sub-viceroy's benevolence." he spoke out loud, felting his heart pulsing in every beat.

"What do you want?" the man asked, all attention from nearby people on the same sidewalk on them now.

"Doesn't it feel good to look down from above? It is rather like being a god.. " Lelouch spoke again. The nobleman's larger security guard stepped before Lelouch, placing a hand on his shoulders. He turned to look at him, "That's close enough. Step back." he warned. Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the bodyguard with cold intent. His Geass eye was glowing red as he looked directly at the man.

"I think you should go home right now." he announced coldly. Lelouch glared as his Geass eyes reached to the man who was the bodyguard of his boss. His iris turns red and replied obediently without protesting. "Yeah ok I will.. well I better get going." he said then walked off.

"Huh? What'd you say to him?" the nobleman asked Lelouch before going after the trench coat man, "Come back here at once!"

"What's wrong Sir Nobleman?" Lelouch turned toward the nobleman who stopped and turned to face him as well, "Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a mistake you know..." Lelouch's geass appear once again, "Garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no one-uh!" Lelouch suddenly winced, closing his Geass eye just as Rivalz ran up beside the nobleman.

"Alright already let's break this up!" Rivalz gasped desperately, standing in front of the rich man, "Mister why don't you apologize?" he turned to the man, "What do you say?"

"Apologize? You insolent whelp!" the man yelled.

"Go away!" Lelouch yelled back. He peeked his Geass eye open. For some apparent reason, he's not using his Geass properly. He ceased hostility and walked away. Lelouch turned back to the boy.

"Thank you so much." he smiled weakly,

"Not at all." Lelouch added softly.

* * *

Somewhere in the Settlement, a majority of the Black Knights have grown very concern for the SAZ that will be completed and the ceremony is tomorrow. In the Black Knights' large RV base, the core members gathered at their hideout to discuss the difficult matters of the Special Administrative Zone.

"The situation's serious; it's not only supporters." Tohdoh announced, crossing his arms, glancing at the occupants. "Some of the members within our own ranks have already applied to join the Special Zone." he explained that not only the majority of the Japanese are in a favor for the Special Zone, but some with the Black Knights are even signing up considering that it will be nothing more that some joke.

"Unlike the Black Knights, there's no risk involved in signing up for the Japan Special Zone." Diethard shrugged, adding on about the results of the ongoing petition.

"Besides, when you compare the pedigreed princess with the mysterious, unknown man behind the mask, it's obvious which one exudes more appeal." Rakshata added.

"There's a rumor that Kyoto's cooperating with them too." Minami added.

"What's up with that?!" Tamaki gasped, his wide eyes glanced up to Minami, who rolled his eyes.

"They're offering equality, that's why." Sugiyama said lowly.

"Equality my ass!" Kallen retorted, standing against the proposal for 'equality' between the Japanese and the Britannians. "Don't just accept their word for it!"

"I agree, but unless we decide how to respond to this quickly…" Asahina spoke, There was silence in the room. Ohgi was too busy focusing on this matter without Zero or Kimiko's knowledge, but that wasn't the issue here. He opened his eyes and finally announced to the entire room.

"Listen, if it works like Euphemia's proposal, then it wouldn't be wrong for the Black Knights to support this, right?" Silence followed this inquiry. Ohgi paled at the response. His eyes glanced at everyone in the response for one. Tamaki was the first one to respond and his was a protest.

"Yeah sure, like Britannians will ever honor a promise!" he argued.

"Signing up for the SAZ isn't necessarily against Zero's orders." Tohdoh glanced upwards at Chiba, as her eyes widened and Kallen gasped in shock.

"But then—"

"First off, if we accept peace on their terms, then we'll be forced to disarm." Chiba interrupted, giving them that thoughts of the disarmament.

"That is a problem, isn't it?" Rakshata added, lifting her cigarette.

"We will also be assimilated into their regime and lose our independence." Tohdoh added as well.

"But if we _don't_ participate, then we'll become the enemies of peace and equality." Diethard added pointedly.

"Then we should participate!" Ohgi snapped. Both Diethard and Tohdoh raised their eyebrows.

"With no assurances as to it's veracity?" Diethard inquired. Ohgi narrowed his eyes.

"But we can't just ignore it!" he continued, anger in his voice Tohdoh sighed, tired of this endless back and forth argument. "Let's leave it for now." he announced lowly, everyone turning to glance at him. "We can decide nothing without Zero's. Until we hear from them, we do _nothing."_

* * *

 _ **June 5th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **2029 hrs**_

At Ashford, Lelouch and Kimiko are making their way down to the dorm room. Hopefully, Kimiko thinks Lelouch could get a break; however, he wanted to initiate the coup first hand before he could gain more alliance.

As they continued to walk, Kimiko makes a short glance at Lelouch. His frown means that he was really upset about Euphemia and he wants to get her back, but in her heart, she was worried that if Lelouch takes this too far, then that would mean the end of him and the Black Knights.

The door slid open to the dining room and Lelouch and Kimiko entered, both smiling gently upon seeing Nunnally and Sayoko in the dining room.

"Hm?" Nunnally and Sayoko turned toward the door opening.

"We're back." Lelouch greeted.

"Hello Lelouch, Kimiko, welcome home~" Nunnally greeted back.

"Thank you Nunnally." Kimiko smiled at the girl, as Lelouch reached up to unbutton his blazer, "Are you already packed?"

"Yes, oh I'm just so excited you know, I've never been to Australia before and Kimiko, you said that we're staying at a hotel, is that right?"

"Correct, little girl." she said. "There's a suite in Sydney that I know of and they made excellent service."

"I've read about where we're staying and it seems to be a fair place." Lelouch assured. "Um, Sayoko, would you bring us some tea, please?" he asked. The Japanese maid bowed her head in respect.

"Yes, as you wish, My Lord." she addressed before she placed a pad on the table and leave to the kitchen to make some tea. Nunnally faced at her direction before facing to Lelouch.

"I get the feeling you're worried about something, Lelouch." she accused. Lelouch grabbed a coat hanger. "Does it involve Euphie?" she asked. Lelouch reminded himself of his past experience with Euphemia before he was exiled. Kimiko takes a seat next to Nunnally as she watched im undressed and hangs a hanger to his blazer.

"Lelouch, you know you could always talk to me about something, remember our talk a few days ago?" Kimiko inquired, hoping that Lelouch would be better off he just talk to her straight on instead of hiding the truth about Euphemia and the SAZ. Lelouch remained quiet, not responding back to either his sister or Kimiko as he sets his blazer.

"It'd be selfish to say that I want to see her again. I'd like to; I admit it, but that would simply cause trouble for you both." Nunnally assured.

"You like Euphie, don't you?" he asked, placing his uniform sweater in the coat hanger.

"Yes, very much—the same way you like her."

"Yeah… I did." he growled lowly that Nunnally couldn't hear, but Kimiko noted of how angry he was with Euphemia.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked. Lelouch turned back to Kimiko and smiled gratefully at his guardian.

"No, its nothing."

* * *

 _ **June 6th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Area 11**_

 _ **0958 hrs**_

The seats on stage stood side by side, people of Britannian and Japanese origin all sitting together, waiting to build a new Japan. The stadium was packed with tons of Japanese and the entire field had sets of chairs. Gloucesters and Sutherlands remained standby in the stadium, surrounding the population and all guards are loaded for any responsive acts by the population or the Black Knights. This was a tight control over one location for another.

"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of place is already packed full with Elevens—sorry, I mean with Japanese. And those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium." The reporter stood elegantly in front of the camera, touching her earpiece. This was the being broadcasted not only at Britannia, but for the entire world to see the new resolve of the Britannian rule.

In the back of the guests of honor seats, a G1 carrier rested with the Japanese and Britannian flags flying side by side, a unity between two nations from the dead and the present. From the observation deck, Kimiko stood with an armed guard standing behind her, assigned to be Cornelia's eyes and ears for anything suspicious about events or activities that are running around the show.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over there?" The guard spoke in a cordial tone.

"Yes, I hoped to be able to sit by my close friend, but as a high ranking agent, I must be commanding the G-1 in Lord Cornelia's place." The guard let out a small bow before walking over to the doorway.

"If you require any refreshment, please feel free to call for me."

"Well do." Kimiko let out a faked smile before the guard walks out to leave her be at the observation station.

* * *

Euphemia had this dreaded feeling in her guts. She knew that she wanted Lelouch to come and join her to build peace, but as she makes one glance at the empty next to her, she couldn't get that feeling out of her system.

Finally, Darlton, who sat one seat away from her, the seats reserved for Zero, leans forward a bit to inform her.

"Princess Euphemia, its time." he informed. Euphemia gave him a nod to accept it.

"Right." she slowly stood, and was prepared to walk in stage. She turned for a second to stare at the empty chair, her eyes lowering in disappointment as she turned to face the masses of Japanese. They looked eagerly to see the hero of their messiah and the third Princess to cooperate with a new era of peace. She paused, however, when gasps rant through the crowd, her eyes widening as she found the source.

The Gawain was floating above the stadium, with Zero, standing on its right shoulder with one hand on its head. Her eyes widened as her smile grew. She saw Zero. really came.

"He came after all!" she whispered as she hurried to the centre of the stage.

Darlton's mouth tucked into a small smirk at the corner of his face, as he stared at Zero.

"You've accepted your lost..." he said lowly, feeling victorious over his 'defeat'.

Kirihara's eyes stared in wide shock as he watched the Knightmare come ever closer.

 _What are you doing?! I thought I would have to carry your identity with me to the grave._ He was thinking hard about what does Lelouch have in store for the SAZ. _If people discover that Zero is a Britannian Prince, it's all over! They'll mistake this as a farce plan by Britannia, and that will even cause the Special Zone to fall apart!_

"Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Euphemia announced, extending both arms out in a open greeting.

"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia." he suddenly announced. "I wish to request an audience with you." Euphemia paused for a moment with shock in her eyes.

"Just with me?" she repeated.

* * *

Several miles from the stadium, the Black Knights were mobilized in all the forest areas, waiting on the Zero's word. The Guren and Ceannard both were kneeled beside each other with its stealth jamming system being powered by a nearby generator to camouflage their presences.

Inside the cockpit of the Ceannard, Echo substituted Kimiko to pilot the machine, sitting in the cockpit seat while reading the manual. He scratched his head in confusion because this was too advanced for him to even pilot the Ceannard.

"Damn, I know I've been doing tests back at the Pit, but how can Kimiko even pilot this thing? I can barely even get this to use the arms correctly." Echo wondered about how to operate the machine like the Ceannard.

Kallen crossed her arms over her chest, and let out a small laugh. "Because Kimiko was the best pilot I've ever seen. I'm shocked that you're even allowed to use it."

"C'mon, how long are we supposed to hang around here?" The exhausted complain from Tamaki filled the nearby radio from inside the cockpit of a generic Burai.

"What, it's enough for you that Zero instructed us to wait here?" Kallen sneered.

"Yeah, whatever… "

"Well first of all, we have to confirm the empire's true intentions." Ohgi glared down at the view feed with the same uneasiness held within his eyes.

"Deputy Commander?" Tohdoh called from his black Gekka.

"Uh...yes?"

"Zero knows their real intentions." he informed. "Isn't that why he told us to hide and wait in all four directions?"

"A risky assumption." Ohgi said shortly.

"Well, we were told to wait here because we know their intentions already." Echo called. "Our entire force is already surrounding the area, waiting to ambush at any moment, this could be his moment to do one thing that no one is dared to do in public."

Tohdoh glared over at his monitor while Ohgi quickly denounced Tohdoh's assumption. "Yeah, and he's even got Rakshata and Diethard to standby, as for the Reaper to be positioned at that stadium. With all of this converging, its would be clear that Zero is most likely intending to assassinate Euphemia…"

* * *

They touched down behind the stadium, met by Britannian military officers, as they got off the frame. Lelouch was glad that the Black Knights were positioned close by in case something went wrong.

"I am to strip search you for weapons." the guard affirmed coldly. Lelouch nodded, spreading his arms.

"Of course." The other guard, stood with her gun raised as Euphemia appeared, followed by Suzaku. The guard brandishes a metal detector to scan for anything that he posses such as a handgun. There was silence as they stood opposite each other. No beeps or any scans of haywires for the man.

"He's clean." he announced. Lelouch lowered his arms. The security guard gave a nod, as Euphemia gave a bright beam on her face.

"Then this way please." Euphemia smiled, starting to walk toward the G1 before Suzaku suddenly spoke up.

"Princess Euphemia, it's too dangerous to be alone with this man. As your knight, I request that you allow me to accompany you to safety." Suzaku declared. Euphemia turned to him with a smile.

"No, it's alright, please just trust me Suzaku." she spoke. Suzaku could only stare at her in defeat as he gave a slight nod of acceptance, glancing at Zero as they followed Euphemia.

The sooner they are all alone inside, the better Euphemia and Lelouch can negotiate the terms of their cooperation. Euphemia looked over at Zero as he walked quickly through the corridors of the G1 vehicle. The sound of his boots tapping against the cold metal floor echoed through the hallway until they paused in front of the doorway that leads into the observation deck. The door opens and finds Kimiko waiting for them.

"Kimiko, I like you to meet, Zero." Euphemia introduces him to Kimiko. "Zero, I like you to meet, Kimiko Agrierin, Chief of Britannian Special Activities Division." Kimiko smiled and she bowed her head in respect.

"A pleasure to meet you, Maser Zero." she teased.

"Right, and a pleasure to meet you to… Mrs. Agrierin." Zero replied back, almost teasingly.

"I assume you requested to have a short private conversation, right?" she wondered, as she faced Euphemia.

"Your Highness, I highly recommend that I standby at the door."

"Of course, Kimiko, it'll be wonderful." said Zero. Kimiko nodded before she walks out of the observation room as she motioned Euphemia and Zero to enter without anyone disturbing them. The doors shuts behind them, which leaves Kimiko to ponder one thing.

 _Lelouch, what's your plan this time?_

* * *

Lelouch makes his way to the console. He fiddles with a few buttons before the windows reverts to pitch dark, turning off all the lights, and illuminating only the emergency lights.

"Even though the cameras are off, you're _still_ being extremely careful. Aren't you?" Euphemia mused.

"I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain Empire I'm afraid." said Lelouch, removing his mask, but leaving his balaclava mask on his mouth. "Now let's get down to business." Lelouch stared down at Euphemia. She had a stern look on her face. Lelouch suddenly pulled out a concealed weapon from his cloak. "This is a needle gun made of ceramics and bamboo." Lelouch revealed. "It can't be picked up on a metal detector, hidden beneath my belt for X-ray scanners." Euphemia glared over at the gun that was able to bypass the toughest security in her checkpoint before looking at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me would you?" Euphemia asked.

"No, I would never do that." Lelouch removed his finger from the trigger, and held the gun out. " _You'll_ be doing the shooting Euphy."

* * *

Suzaku stood stock still, outside the room where Euphemia was meeting with Zero, just before the Gawain. He overheard the guards talking amongst themselves.

"Is it really alright, leaving her alone with Zero?"

"Well, she ordered us to." another guard added helpfully. "She can always just press the emergency call button."

"Plus, Officer Agrierin is in the G1 command vehicle, so that would be easier for her."

Suzaku gave a gasp, as he suddenly saw an image pulse of a bird like symbol embedded into an ancient stone wall before. Like the one back at Kaminejima. He felt strange, as he suddenly sensed a powerful urge to the Gawain, turning slowly to stare at the colossal knightmare as his eyes widened in shock. For, he could see specks of light forming to show a figure sitting inside the Gawain. A figure he recognized from the Shinjuku Incident.

"Why are you here?!" he gasped, as he looked at the emotionless green haired girl. "What are you doing with Zero?"

From inside the cockpit, C.C raised an eyebrow at Kururugi. He was staring at her, even though she was in the cockpit.

"It looks like he can see me..." she murmured, as the boy continued to stare in shock at the Knightmare. "Is it because of our indirect contact and what occurred back at Kaminejima?" C.C's eyes narrowed to one other thing crossed her mind. "Or is it because he..." she continued. "But if that's the case, then..." C.C thought nothing more as she opened the hatch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch had Euphemia at gunpoint because the ceramic gun has only two shots. The gun was obviously gas powered, but with a spring inside would make it a fatal blow to the human skin at the exact point. Euphemia gazed at Lelouch. His eyes are cold and ruthless enough to even make her shoot him.

"This ceremony is being broadcast all over the world and they're going to witness you, a Britannian Princess, shoot Zero." Lelouch clarifies dangerously. "What do you think will happen next?" He ignored the shock from the girl's eyes. Euphemia retained her calm dilemma as she made one outcome.

"Rioting would break out, I imagine." Euphemia responded in cluelessness.

"Exactly… " Lelouch smirked at Euphemia, "Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a death trap, and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth. Especially when Officer Kimiko Agrierin of the Special Activities Division is the only witness." Lelouch's hand slowly removed the balaclava from his mouth with a smirk implanted on his face.

A look of confusion was spreading across her brow for what kind of action Lelouch was making.

"What nonsense are you saying?" Euphemia pleaded. "You should just help me rebuild Japan!"

"If you force it upon us from on high, then you're as bad as Clovis!" he exclaimed. Euphemia gave a gasp of shock. "All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers after making a miraculous recovery because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles… " A frozen silence followed between them. Euphemia was having mixed feelings about this decision as he held out the gun to her. He twirls his gun over to have the handle pointing at Euphemia.

"Now...take the gun." he offered. Euphemia stares at the gun for her to take and shoot him. "There can only be one Messiah, you understand, and when the people realize that you are a false one, they will—" he paused when a large pain shot through his body. His hand flying up to his left eye, causing him to collapse to one knee as he once again felt his Geass activating involuntarily.

* * *

C.C hops down from the Gawain and stopped in front of Suzaku.

"I need to know one thing. Are you the—" C.C was cut off by the sharp pain in her left eye, feeling her code activating as well. The pain was pulsing that it made her kneel to exhaustion. She realized that this pain was something she experienced before. She could feel her Geass symbol from her forehead growing hotter.

"No..." she whispered, fear ran cold through her back. "He's reached that... Point... " Suzaku ran towards her in shock, grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked urgently, but upon her touch, he can feel this familiar sensation coming back to him. These images began to flash through his mind with one woman wearing a Victorian outfit while the next one was Mariko. The visions are plaguing him to cause his eyes to flutter slightly. Soon, he slowly fell to the side and collapsed unconscious.

"Major Kururugi!"

"Why you, what have you done with him?!" one demanded, grabbing her shoulder as he held a gun to her head. C.C turned to face them, as all three stood stock still for a moment, before the screams began.

* * *

The pain was almost similar to how Amy's 'Geass' affected him, experiencing this same kind of pain again. Lelouch holds his left Geass eye from the pain he had to go through. It was so unbearable that he tighten his hold to stop it that is kept on hurting.

"Lelouch!" Euphemia gasped as she fell beside him, reaching out to help him up. "Lelouch! What's wrong!?" She paused suddenly when Lelouch pushed Euphemia away, and standing on his own, taking a step back from her.

"Stop it! Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity!" he snapped loudly, his hands shook as he stared down at the shocked girl. The repressed anger finally unleashing itself. "This is something I have to achieve on my own! And for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood! EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA!" he retorted loudly as suddenly, he removed his hand, showing the Geass symbol shining brightly in the dark room. His Geass flares in the darkness to look at Euphemia's gaze. He was prepared to make his pain stop by using his Geass on her, but before he can do it, Euphemia frowned, rising from the floor and announced one sentence.

"That isn't my name, I've renounced it!" she suddenly declared one sentence that got Lelouch froze in shock. Lelouch's Geass began to dim. "There will probably be a formal announcement issued by the Homeland any day now, but I've given up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch stood there dumbfounded, disbelief that Euphemie gave up her title as a Princess.

"But...Why... It isn't because you've accepted Zero, is it?" Lelouch uttered. Euphemia only gave a weak smile.

"Well of course, I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish." she affirmed. "Those are the consequences."

"Yes, but it wasn't difficult for you to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for our sake..." Lelouch interrupted her, his voice sounded shaky from her decision to give up her title for both Lelouch and Nunnally. Euphemia giggled.

"As conceited as you ever were, but no, I did it for Nunnally." she explained. Lelouch looked at her in surprise.

"Uh!?"

"Nunnally told me herself, 'All I want is to be with my brother, that's all that matters. I want nothing more.'." Euphemia quoted something that her younger sister, Nunnally spoke to Kimiko and herself, turning away from him.

"For that petty reason?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right, Lelouch, that's how I made up my mind! It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life." she explained to him. "Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me. And you don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone about you."

Silence descended in the room between the two. Lelouch could not believe what he was seeing. He felt that this was a practical joke, but as he thought of it, he closed his eyes, a smile creeped onto his face before he began chuckling lightly. His chuckle raised higher to give her a hysterical laugh of excitement.

"And Cornelia?" he asked out loud, turning to the side fully.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." Euphemia said honestly.

"Euphie you are a fool..." Lelouch sighed, an amused smile on her face, "An amazing fool.." she turned to the princess.

"I know I'm not as smart as either of you. I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however—"

"However..." Lelouch breathed out, "In your usual rash Euphie fashion, you've managed to end up winning all of it. When I think of you I don't visualize a Sub-Viceroy or a Princess. I only see the plain little Euphie you used to be." Lelouch stated.

"Then will you join this, the still plain Euphie, and help her?" she requested, holding out her hand with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes. He stared at Euphemia in the eyes. She looks concerned that he will decline.

"You are...You are the worst opponent I have ever faced." he declared. A small smile on his face as he took her hand. "You win." Euphemia blinked in surprise, along with Kimiko.

"I'll amend my plans to help out your little Zone...but not as your subordinate, all right?" Euphemia was feeling alive. her stomach was full of happiness. She smiled at her brother.

"All right!" she beamed. "Though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me, that I would shoot you?" she teased. Lelouch chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong..." said Lelouch. Euphemia raised an eyebrow as she cocked her head in curiosity. "When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me. Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or...Any order at all." he admitted.

"Oh now you are just being silly." she teased. "Stop playing with me!"

"I'm serious! If I told you to kill all the Japanese, It wouldn't matter how you felt about it—" Euphemia's eyes widened all the suddenly. Her iris area encircled with red, as she released a gasp of pain.

"No..." she whispered as she took a step back away from him. "Don't make me do it, please! I'm not..." Lelouch furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Did I…" he uttered in horror. Euphemia had glowing red iris that has to be the effects of Geass. Lelouch's eyes widened as his hand went to his eye. He realized what was happening and to his horror, the once former violet left eye color was engraved with the red glow, completely imprinted with the blood reddish color of his Geass.

"I'm not going to do it!...Please!" Euphemia pleaded. "I don't want to kill them!" Euphemia shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes. She tried to keep herself from being controlled by the influence of the Geass, but the powers were not to suppressed; they're absolute. Euphemia initially tries to resist the order and briefly succeeds, however, it was already too much for her willpower alone to overcome the influence and soon, she was eventually succumbed by its power.

"You're right..." Euphemia said, a look of bliss coming over her features. "I have to kill all the Japanese..." This has made a atrocious result of his use of powers.

 _Oh no! I've become like Mao!_ Lelouch thought, horrified. _I can't control my Geass anymore!_

"Forget the order Euphie!" Lelouch cried, getting down to Euphemia, "Forget the order I just gave you!" He tried to hold her shoulders down, but Euphemia didn't listen as she pushed him away, took Lelouch's ceramic handgun on the ground, and sprinting out of the room, passing Kimiko by.

"Euphie?" Kimiko inquired as Lelouch quickly puts on his mask to conceal himself from Kimiko as she was looking at him with confusion.

"What happened?" she asked, terrified.

* * *

Euphemia ran out from the G1 and towards the central podium. She suddenly ran onto the stage, a glazed look over her eyes, and carrying a gun.

"Sub Viceroy, where's Zero?" General Darlton gasped, unheard, but Euphemia ignored everything and she made to the declare something, "Those of you who call yourselves, 'Japanese', I have a favor to ask." Euphemia announced into the microphone. There was a slight pause, before Euphemia requested with a smile that caused him to freeze, "Could you all die, please?" An uproar rose in the crowd, whispers about what the princess had just announced.

* * *

Lelouch didn't have the time to explain the events that occured from inside the room as he and Kimiko ran outside after Euphemia. Kimiko seems to get the idea that something bad happened between Euphemia and Lelouch. First she was standing by the door, and the next thing, Euphemia ran outside and she was hold a gun. Her eyes widen when she knew Euphemia wouldn't do something like…

They both stopped upon seeing Suzaku and the three guards unconscious on the ground.

"Suzaku!" she screamed and leaned down beside him, quickly checking his pulse.

"He's alive!" she assured quickly, "but he's unconscious!" Lelouch nodded before pausing as they heard from the loudspeaker, "Um...I was hoping you would all just commit suicide, but you can't, can you?" Kimiko's eyes widened at what Euphemia was about to do. She and Lelouch began to sprint towards the stage. "Okay soldiers, please kill the Japanese! Kill them all!"

"The woman's mad!" Kirihara gasped. His eyes widened as he stood in outrage.

"Cut the mikes and cameras now!" Darlton commanded urgently. Lelouch and Kimiko ran upon the stage.

"Euphie, NO!" Lelouch cried.

Both were stopped by guards, blocking their way to Euphemia.

"Halt!" they ordered as they fought desperately to get past them.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lelouch ordered, his mask opening to reveal his Geass. "Stand aside!" Before he could be able to issue the order—

BANG!

All paused, however, at the sound of a gun bursting loudly from the stage. They all gaze at horror of what Euphemia has done. Kimiko's eyes widen as if time seemed to stop with the needle gun fired its first projectile. Euphemia had this pleasant smile on her face, aiming the handgun at a random elderly Japanese man in the front row fell to the floor with a needle in his chest. There was a long pause of silence as a single women let a scream unleash itself unto the stadium.

"Come on soldiers!" Euphemia ordered. "Do your duty, hurry up!"

"Princess Euphemia, What on earth's come over you?" Darlton demanded, his eyes wide as the Princess turned to him. "Please, stop this at once, Your Highness, this is just—" A shot was fired again. This time, it hit Darlton, who released a gasp of pain. Euphemia shot him in the side. He falls to his knees, his hands grasping his bleeding side, before falling to the floor.

"General!" the guards gasped, as Kimiko and Lelouch stood frozen in shock.

"Forgive me, General, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way." Euphemia apologized with a smile as she explained why she shot him. "I have to kill all the Japanese." with that said, she turned back to the crowd, ordering immediately,

"Now, Britannians! Kill all the Japanese!"

* * *

Suzaku wakes up from the sound of screams and gunfire, momentarily confused. He slowly sat up, shaking his head. He tried to remember what had happened.

Clutching his head, his eyes widened as he continued to hear the sounds of screams and gunfire, and with that thought, leapt up in alarm. Sprinting the the stage entrance, his eyes widened as he took in a sight of horror.

Bodies. Thousands of Japanese, laying dead at the feet of their murderers. Britannian infantry and knightmare frames, shooting indiscriminately at all of them. Blood seeping from their vessels to make a large puddle that would soak the entire field and the ground with red liquid. All of the Japanese; men, woman, and children, laying dead at his feet.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed and gunshots were aimed at him. Quickly dodging out of the way, he stopped behind a pillar, taking his communicator out.

"This is Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Honor of Britannia! Cease fire at once!" he hastily ordered. He paused once again dodged a blast from a Knightmare, as he ran from behind the pillar, out onto the ground floor.

"We've been ordered to kill all the Japanese here. Princess Euphemia issued the command herself." the person coolly answered him. Suzaku's eyes widening at the unbelievable lie.

"What?!" he gasped, stopping before the Knightmare that responded to him, "No, that's absurd!"

"... _You're_ Japanese, aren't you?" Suzaku's eyes widened as the Knightmare once again aimed directly at him.

* * *

Britannian military continues to slaughter the Japanese whoever was standing next to them. "STOP!" Kimiko screamed desperately, her voice drowned out by the screams. "STOP IT!"

Kimiko unleashed her hidden knife. She ran towards a group of guards aiming on the right side of the stadium. She swung her knife swiftly across a band of guard's neck, turned back, ignoring their gulping pain as they fell to the ground. She turned back to the ground of the stadium, trembling to see the sea of the dead already, letting a sob wrenched itself from her throat, grasping the katana tighter,

"STOP IT!" Kimiko whipped around, seeing a woman holding a baby sprinting from guard endlessly pursuing them. Kimiko gritted her teeth as she saw the the woman fall with a cry, helplessly. She inhales a breath, blood covering the knife. She allowed a sob to tear through her as she saw a child lying before her, a young boy, no older than 10.

"How… How could this happen?" she whispered, as her face was growing aversion, mixing with the blood of the dead. She turned to the direction where the only person who was looking for Euphemia.

 _Lelouch… Lelouch, what have you done?_

* * *

"EUPHIE, STOP!" Lelouch screamed as he ran behind Euphemia, a few rows behind her as she fired, still with a smile, her clothes drenched in blood, any Japanese person she saw. Lelouch froze at the sight, his hands shaking, as a horrible truth ran through his mind.

 _This thing...My Geass did this...?_ He felt someone clutch desperately at his cloak. His eyes widened when he saw an old woman clutching in desperation, her eyes pleading with him.

"Please, Zero...Please help us..." she pleaded weakly. Lelouch choked as she continued, "You must help...You're Japan's saviour..." Lelouch's lips trembled as he whispered desperately, his eyes wide as he shook. "Stop it...Don't call me your savior... Because I'm not the Messiah of Japan!" the woman continued to stare at him as her eyes lowered, weakness taking over her.

"Zero..." she gasped finally before she fell to the ground, "You're our only hope..." and with that, her hands released his cloak.

"Stop it..." he whispered, "Don't force me..."

 _How must I atone for this sin...?_ he whispered, as he watched more bloodshed, more pain, more war. _Is this a cross I have to bear too...?_

A soldier aimed his assault rifle at him only to feel the pressure of a kick to his abdomen. Kimiko had managed to perform the kick before a single bullet was fired. The soldier hunched over dropping his weapon while Kimiko simply swing her knife from the soldier's vest and plunged it deep into his neck. The soldier coughed out blood while his eyes stare deep into Kimiko's.

"You...why are you…" Kimiko twisted the knife while watching the soldier die in her own hands.

"Reaper!" Lelouch ran up to Kimiko with the muffled sound of heavy breathing coming from underneath the helmet. Kimiko didn't heave to his call.

"We need to get out of here! Order the others to begin their attack!" Kimiko looked over with a pair of sorrowful eyes. Lelouch looked over while Kimiko ducks with him as bullets fly everywhere. "Zero, Euphemia will kill _everyone_!" he nodded and split up from Kimiko while he ran down the corridor.

Suddenly, someone staggered into the tunnel through a side corridor. Lelouch narrowed his eyes in recognition.

"Zero..." Andreas growled, holding his bleeding side while the sidearm at the same time. "You Son of a Bitch...What did you do to Princess Euphemia?!"

"Andreas Darlton..." Lelouch addressed. "The closest of Cornelia's advisors..." The man continued to glare at them, not lowering his gun as they stood in silence.

* * *

Lelouch entered the Gawain at the back of the sat just behind Lelouch's seat. C.C piloted the knightmare. Lelouch takes off his mask as well as Kimiko, letting it hang from her belt.

"I'm shocked." C.C stated, glancing at them. "I never thought you would go as far as this..."

"It wasn't me..." he whispered. His voice had a sombering tone that this wasn't supposed to work out like this.

"What?!" C.C gasped, turning to face him. What she saw was his face revealed to have his Geass symbol burning brightly in his left eye.

"This time, I didn't use the Power...Or I should say, I didn't mean to use my Geass..." Lelouch said somberly. "I knew there were risks when we made our contract...You told me how dangerous this power could be...None the less!" he stated loudly, even more angrier than before.

* * *

From the homeland, Schniezel froze in completely dumfound. Thumbstrucked by the images of the dead pooling on screen.

"What...What _Madness_ is this...?" Schneizel whispered as he watched the footage, his eyes wide in revolt, his hands trembling. He never seen such calamity coming from his own sister killing thousands of the Japanese, seemingly with an air of enjoyment.

* * *

Princess Cornelia threw off her cloak. She heads for her Gloucester knightmare, ignoring her Knight Guilford.

"Princess Cornelia! Wait!" Guilford called. Cornelia payed him no heed. All her attention on this matter was to get to the Special Administrative Zone.

"Don't follow me unless you want to come along!" she snapped as she continued to her knightmare.

* * *

"EUPHIE!" Suzaku screamed. He continues to run through the stadium desperately, searching for his woman. He clutched his communicator. "Have you located her yet? Where is she?" he called down, his heart beating so fast that he was sure it would come out of his chest soon.

"I don't know!" Cecile cried. The Avalon was blocking out the sun as it floated above them. "We haven't been able to contact General Darlton or Officer Agrierin either!" The massacre is spewing beyond the limits of the stadium as the Britannians are all converging to kill every single one of the Japanese.

Suzaku continued to feel his heart pump as he launched the Lancelot from the Avalon, thoughts racing through his mind.

 _I can't believe Euphie would order the slaughter of all those innocent people!_ His jaw set, his eyes narrowing in determination. _I've got to find her! No matter what!_

* * *

The carnage doesn't end there. Britannian Gloucester knightmares smashes through the stadium walls and charges right into the population to kill the Japanese.

"They're continuing this massacre beyond the stadium!" C.C gasped, Lelouch narrowing his eyes.

"In this case, our only option is to exploit Euphemia to the utmost… " he announced lowly. "It's the… Least we can do… " Suddenly, dozens of military gunships appeared with all cannons and gun turrets aimed at the Gawain.

"Attention Zero, return that unit!It's private property of our military—" Lelouch doesn't ahve time to deal with them as he shot the hadron cannon to obliereate the entire squadron of gunships.

Once that was dealt with, C.C navigates the Gawain outside of the stadium, overviewing the amount of deaths spreading like a disease. The causing massacre of the Japanese, by his hands. Lelouch was distraught that this has to stop. No more, Lelouch opened the channel to the Black Knights.

"This is an announcement to all Black Knights! Euphemia has become our enemy of the state!" he announced coldly. "The Special Administrative Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap, designed to lure us in!" Lelouch said, straining to keep the shakiness from his voice. "Special Armoured Combat Battalion, advance on the ceremony grounds and launch a direct attack!"

From where the Black Knights stands position in their hideouts, they are all shaken with the announcement that was called by Zero. A massacre of their own people.

Kallen was horrified. Ohgi froze. The Four Holy Swords tensed. The Black Knights boiled.

"Wipe out all Britannian forces! Save the Japanese! HURRY!" He allowed a tear to leak from one of his eyes, specifically his Geass one. "Find her! Find her and kill her!"

* * *

 **Yeah….**

 **I can't take anymore chances with this story. I've got other projects to work on and I need to finish this. I support some of the people's decision about the pairings or some other pairings that people have been interested, but for me, I don't go for pairings much unless it's good. But damn….**

 **I love it with this scene had this entire series crashing with disaster. This was one of my favorite moment when a fragile peace comes down like dominos. I hate that Euphemia had to be like this, but things that are always unfair is unfair and I do not want Euphemia to live like the rest of stories I've heard . And plus, I hated how this went too far for something like, this, but there's nothing about going so far...**

 **By the next story, there will be major twists to the second and possible a third story since I've heard about the Third season. Send me regards, I shall take it.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Rebellious Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **June 6th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Area 11**_

 _ **1132 hrs.**_

Everyone in the Black Knights couldn't believe what they're seeing. Bodies and blood running the streets. Killings and mass murder everywhere. This was a shocker to all. All of them are witnessing a Britannian princess commencing the horrors that no one wanted to see.

"Euphemia has betrayed us here!" Zero announced in anger, a darkness surrounding his voice. "All units descend upon the stadium! Grind the Britannians to dust!"

As soon as the order was given, the Black Knights rose from their hiding place and storms across the fields to eradicate the ones responsible for the massacre.

Everyone felt their bloods boiling with the increasing hatred that holds to the princess. All of the Gekkas, Burais, and the Guren screeched through the dirt, racing to save as many Japanese as possible.

Kallen thrusts her stick forward to get there as fast as she could. Echo throws the manual book aside and rolls down with the Guren leading the charge.

"Holy shit, this can't be good." Echo murmured, steering the Ceannard to the fight.

The Guren zooms pass through the Ceannard, Burai's and Gekkas because Kallen was piloting it with rage. Her eyes narrowed as she zoomed towards a Britannian Sutherland, which turned sharply, she slammed the palm of her mechanic hand onto the head.

"Damn you, Euphemia!" she exclaimed in outrage, activating her radiant emitter. "You deceived us!" The radiant surger fuels the Sutherland with radioactive energy before the frame explodes.

"Damn Elevens!" One Gloucester knightmare spat as it charged for Colonel Tohdoh.

"Now I see! This is what you were planning all along!" he accused coldly. He swung his mechanic sword through the knightmare, creating another explosion.

The knightmare squad swiftly rolls down the streets, catching the military off guard. They pursue every soldier, military, or anything that has to do with the Britannians involvement in the SAZ. They continued their pursuit towards the stadium, as they pass multiple Japanese, all cheering for them. Infuriated by this atrocity, they mercifully shoot down Britannian knightmares, military, and anything that are enforced by Britannia in revenge.

The Ceannard lifts its Judgement rifle and shoots a loud burst that exploded two Sutherlands. Echo tapps his Smartwatch that glows orange to get in contact with Kimiko.

"Reaper!" he called. "Reaper, this is Echo, where are you?!" he shouted.

"I'm here!" Kimiko coughed through her Smartwatch, "Euphie's been compromised! Hostiles are scrambling everywhere! I need you down here now! This AO is lost!"

"Where are you?" he asked, shooting a Sutherland with its rifle.

"I'm activating my transponder." Kimiko concluded before she disconnects. He checks the watch to see and the Smartwatch activated its GPS hologram world map that shows him a distress signal coming from Kimiko's Smartwatch. The red dot beeping south from the stadium had to be Kimiko and Echo maneuvers the Ceannard to go to where Kimiko is.

* * *

"Euphie!" Suzaku cried desperately. He searched for her from the skies, still seeing no sign of his Princess. "Euphie, where are you?!" he cried again.

As he flies ahead, he spots a squad of Burais taking aim at the Lancelot. The knightmare drew up his Blaze Luminous shield to block off the oncoming bullets.

"Get away from me!" Suzaku shouted. "I don't have time to waste on you!"

* * *

Ohgi bursts through the stadium and finds Kirihara. He quickly picks him up and rolls down to kill a Sutherland. His jaw tightened together in anger that fuels his hatred for the one person causing all of this murder.

"How dare you, trampling over the hopes of our people!? Euphemia!" Ohgi growled as he moves in to take down a Britannian Sutherland.

* * *

Kimiko sat down in exhaustion because she has never been pushed herself beyond the limits of what she can do. She panted as her Smartwatch was flashing red from the rings around the clock. She didn't wanted to see something like this. She was completely distressed about everything around her.

 _Euphie_ she thought. _What happened to you?_ She wondered why Euphemia was acting like a mass murderer during the Dark ages. The thought of Euphemia killing so many of the Japanese makes her closed her eyes tight, trying to hold off her tears from leaking through. She nearly sob at the outcome of the SAZ.

"Damn it Lelouch!" she cursed. Her thoughts now come to one thing; Lelouch. "God damn it all!" Her Ceannard arrived shortly as Echo immediately pops out from the cockpit.

"Reaper!" he gasped as he hops down and checks her status. She was bleeding from her military uniform and quickly dispatches a First Aid kit to get some cloths.

"Echo…" she panted.

"Don't talk now." he said. "I'm here."

"Relay this message to the Arbalest…" she drawled. "Code Red." At her words, Echo paused, frozen with her sentence. He turned to the woman with widen eyes.

"We have a Code Red, I need a QRF to the Viceroy Palace immediately. The Arbalest must get the defector before the Black Knights come." she warned. "Go back to the Settlement, I'll stay behind." she ordered as she lifts herself up to get to her Ceannard.

"But Kimiko—"

"Echo!" she screamed. "Just do it damn it!" she ordered without him having to protest as she climbs to the rope and lifts her to the cockpit. Her face grew hardened because of the simple truth; Lelouch. Kimiko closed her eyes momentarily.

"Can you be able to contact the Arbalest?" she asked, wondering if the Arbalest will have enough time to get the defector before the storm hits back to the Settlement.

"I'll do the best I can."

"Okay, let me know if you made contact."

"I will. And be careful." he commented with a careful sigh.

The Ceannard's cockpit block bring her inside and rushed forward with its landspinners streaking into the ground. Its limbs moved loosely at its sides. Her eyes moved rapidly across the screen as she unleashed a furious barrage of explosions to obliterate a squad of Sutherlands. Despite killing much Britannians as possible, all Kimiko can do was find Euphemia.

* * *

A Gloucester was mowing down at anyone who was Japanese. The Guren rolls right in and smacks the rifle out of its hands.

"Stop it!" Kallen cried as she knocked the rifle from the Gloucester. The knightmare falls back a few paces.

"Are you Japanese?" Kallen's eyes widened. She recognized the innocent, yet now eerie tone. "You dare raise a hand against Euphemia Li Britannia!?" she cried. Kallen's grip tightened as a slow smile appear on her face.

"Aha, so there you are… " she hissed lowly, her eyes narrowing. She took in the frame, a basic Gloucester model, a place no one would look for the Princess. Her mouth makes a evilly curve smile. "Finally, you ridiculous royal puppet." she sneered, finally getting the opportunity to kill the one who is responsible for all of this killing.

"Oh! You were on that Island, weren't you?" Euphemia asked in almost surprise, in such a slight cheery tone.

"Yeah, now suffer the hand of vengeance at—" Kallen retorted as she raised the radiation emitter mechanic hand, only pausing by the sudden call.

"Wait." Kallen paused when the Gawain suddenly hovered on top of them. "I'll deal with her." Zero announced. The massive knightmare towers over the puny Gloucester. The finger slash harkens popped out like spider-webs and it's mark around the Gloucester. The arms swivel and river around with the slash harkened attached to the ground.

The Gawain retreats the harkens back to watch the Gloucester crumble into pieces. The knightmare drops dead, but the cockpit block was intact.

"You defiant Japanese!" Euphemia cried.

"Now what? Do we take her prisoner?" Kallen asked lowly.

"No, there is no point in that anymore, all we can do is set an example." His voice sounded distant, though he hated the words he was saying.

Euphemia emerged from the unscratched hatch, her dress torn and covered in blood, her eyes still ringed with the disgusting red.

"I have to kill them all! The Japanese people!" she gasped as she searched around her desperately for a weapon, and looking around for any Japanese. "They have to die!" she cried as she found a assault weapon in the wreckage, picking up a gun and aimed at the Gawain fruitily, the armour too strong for a mere rifle bullets.

"I will kill all the Japanese! I have to kill the Japanese!" Euphemia looked over down for a extra clip.

All Lelouch can do was stare at his own sister, ravaged by his own Geass. He puts on his mask to be Zero once again. Once his mask was on, C.C opens the cockpit for Lelouch to come down from the rope.

Upon his sight, Lelouch saw Euphemia, stained with blood. Her dress torned. Her Geass dimmed red eyes, consumed with the desire to carry out the order he wished he never want.

"I think it goes… In here… " she beamed as she managed to click it into place in the weapon.

She smiled as she looked up to find Lelouch.

"Oh, Zero," Euphemia beamed at the man she was supposed to agree with. "It's you. I was thinking we could run the Specially Administered Zone of Japan together...!" Euphemia paused as she furrowed her brow in thought, before gazing back at Zero sadly. "Oh wait...Japan?"

Lelouch didn't phase his steps, taking a long slow walk while the battle continues to rage out in the town.

"Yes, that, I would've agreed…" His voice faded with sadness. The guilt that runs down his veins. "You and I…" Lelouch then turns around with a sidearm in his hand.

* * *

Suzaku flew forward through the battlefield, glancing around the area in panic, pausing when he spotted a familiar pink head. He zoomed in on the figure. He choked out a smile.

"Euphie..." He looked around only to spot the Gawain below. He zoomed in catching a glimpse of Euphemia.

* * *

The Ceannard destroyed Sutherland to find the location of Euphemia. Kimiko is desperate to find her before Lelouch does. "C'mon, you son of a bitch, where are you?" she growled, swiveling through a corner to find the Gawain. She paused when she saw the back of Zero.

Kimiko looks down at Euphemia and Lelouch, unnoticed by him.

"Lelouch…" Kimiko whispered.

BANG!

Kimiko gasped, her eyes widened when Lelouch pulled the trigger. Time seemed slow when Euphemia was shot. The rifle fell out of her hands since all strength left her body from one single. The wound started to bleed out from her chest while Kimiko stood there in shock as she watched her be shot by by her own junior while Lelouch still holds his sidearm. Her eyes started to swell with tears falling from them.

 _Lelouch...why?_

 _Farewell Euphie…_ Lelouch whispered to himself, clenching on the gun. _You may have been the first girl I ever loved…_ He saw Euphemia, his sister, fall to the street, shock and confusion written across her delicate and innocent features, her soft pink hair fanning out behind her head as she fell down to the ground with a loud thud _._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suzaku's chaotic yell roared through his cockpit. He charged forward, pushing past all the speed limits, zooming towards them. His heart beats stopped momentarily for something in his heart gives him a sudden burst. He saw Zero shot Euphemia, the love of his life and the person he truly loves. The roar from Suzaku's Lancelot caught their attention. Lelouch and Kimiko turned to see the Lancelot charging right towards them.

"Suzaku?!" Lelouch said.

"Damn it! Why now of all times!?" C.C shouted as she activates the shoulder mounted weapons. The Gawain activates its float system and aims at the Lancelot. The cannons let out a red hadron beam that blazes through the sky towards the Lancelot. The beam clashed against the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shield, but quickly the energy based shield was losing the power. The heat from the blast caused the Lancelot to blister as it moved out of the beam's path.

"I'm no match for that Hadron cannon!" Suzaku continues to dodge every single shots fired from the Gawain, coming closer to Euphemia.

"I will _never_ allow you to kill Lelouch!" C.C retorted.

The Lancelot twirls around to deliver a powerful kick against the Gawain. Despite its power, the Gawain proves to be too big even for the Lancelot. Using this moment, Lelouch retreats back to the knightmare while Suzaku picked up Euphemia, swooping her frail body in the mechanical hand like she was a limp puppet. The Guren suddenly appeared before him.

"Suzaku—" Kallen called.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he bellowed. The Lancelot punched the Guren in the side, crushing his hand in the process, yet sending the Guren feet away.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Kallen grunted from the cockpit.

Kimiko just stood there, watching the Lancelot making its way back up to the Avalon. She let fear tune to her heart beat for what's to come after the scene she had witness.

* * *

Lloyd and Cecile rushed to the elevator to where Suzaku has the princess. Reaching the elevator to the entrance, Lloyd's eyes widening while Cecile lets out a horrified gasp, covering her mouth.

Suzaku stood in the elevator holding Euphemia is his arms. The gunshot wound from Zero was fatal, a lot of blood soaking her dress. The blood had also stained his own clothes.

"Please..." Suzaku croaked, holding the Princess in his arms, her blood covering both him and the elevator, her head rolled into his shoulders. "You have to save Euphie!" he pleaded. "DO SOMETHING! YOU MUSTN'T LET HER DIE!"

* * *

 _ **June 6th 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **1342 hrs.**_

After the message of the massacre happening in the Mt Fuji region, Cornelia is mobilizing a quick reaction force to get to her sister and Kimiko. She was desperate for her sister's safety in that particular area.

"You still haven't made contact with Darlton or Agrierin?" she snapped.

"No, Your Highness, there was a report he'd been injured, but nothing beyond that!" one of her subordinates replied. "And Officer Agrierin isn't responding to her comms. She may be missing." Cornelia gritted her teeth when she has made no news about the SAZ. She knew this would turned out disastrous and her sister is still in the area. Guilford pops in her screen.

"Viceroy, emergency message from the Avalon!" he reported. Cornelia's eyes widened slightly.

"From the Avalon?" she inquired.

"Yes, the Special Zone at Mt. Fuji has fallen to the Black Knights." Cornelia's eyes widened, her jaw opened slightly. She gazed at the screen.

"What was that?"

"They're moving in to intercept our forces." Guilford paused for the other news that made him frozen for a moment, averting his eyes. When he had the courage to tell her, he goes straight for that news with a grim look in his face.

"And also… Princess Euphemia..."

* * *

Euphemia was in the Avalon's medical room being operated by the doctors that are trying desperately to save the princess. They continue to work on her wound that is so severe that it needs to be patched as soon as the blood would stop oozing yet, this would be a difficult work for either one of them.

* * *

Tamaki was busy smacking a Britannian noblemen who was one of the representatives to the SAZ that caused the deaths of the Japanese. He continues to smack him,beat him, kick him, and lifts him back up to do some more damage.

"Equality?!" Tamaki retorted. "You can shove that shit straight up to your friggin' administered ass!" His shouting was ranting from inside of the captured G1 Command vehicle. "You lured us into a death trap! You just made the biggest mistake in your lives! You got that?!"

Tamaki wasn't the only one who was angry. On the ruins streets of the town that used to host the SAZ, a lot of the Japanese have the entire streets packed; furiously raging their burning antagonism has been built by the massacre.

* * *

Somewhere closeby from an underground system, Zero, C.C and Kallen stood atop a flight of stairs facing downwards at the leaders from the Six Houses of Kyoto, and Ohgi who had brought Lord Kirihara back to the base safely.

"How wonderful to finally meet you!" a young black haired girl dressed in formal, traditional clothes smiled up at Zero

 _This girl…_ Lelouch blinked down at her, recalling that he had seen her at the Kururugi shrine back when they were all still so young and he and Nunnally had just been exiled. _She's a relative of Suzaku's..._

"Zero.. are you prepared to walk beside us in what's to come?" Lord Kirihara asked up to him, interrupting what would have been a memorable confession of love from Kaguya.

"The opposite." Lelouch answered immediately. "From this point on, the Six Houses of Kyoto will be under my control! I won't hear any objections!" Lelouch added. The members eyes widened in shock and surprise at his statement. "All other paths of survival for you..." he concluded, "Have vanished."

* * *

After the operation to save Euphemia, the doctors did everything they could, but the spot was so severe that she's lost too many blood, and the operation managed to end with only the bullet excavated from her flesh and seal her wound.

Suzaku sat next to Euphemia's bedside. She lay encased in an incubator like system with an oxygen mask covering the lower half of her face. Cecile and Lloyd are both standing besides Suzaku, feeling the sympathy reaching towards them. Suzaku clenched his eyes and his fingers around his Knight Badge. He felt guilty. He let the princess down. He clenched his eyes tighter, tears threaten to leak out of the eye sockets.

"Suzaku..." Suzaku's head snapped up when Euphemia called to him.

"Euphie!" he whispered.

Cecile opened the incubator and removes the mask. She grabbed Lloyd by the arm and lead him out of the room to give them some privacy.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Suzaku could see in her eyes that she's dying, very slowly. Euphemia was staring at his olive green eyes, his precious olive green iris. With no time to waste, Suzaku comes straight to demand something from Euphemia.

"Euphie… I have to know… " Suzaku asked. "Why did you issue that order at the stadium?" Euphemia's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Order...?" Euphemia weakly replied while her body lay stationary in the bed. Her eyes searched his. "What are you talking about?" she added in confusion. Suzaku stared at her in shock. She took a wavering breath. "Never mind that… Suzaku… " The red ring appears around Euphemia's eyes once again, causing her urge to do what she was ordered to while looking at him. "You're Japanese, aren't you?" Suzaku let out a small nod. Euphemia started to shake her head, resisting her ambitions to do _that_ again.

"No, I mustn't…I…I can't even think such a thing… No… Please… " she breathed as though the horrified in sensation was purging her own thoughts. She closed her eyes. Slowly, the influence of the Geass faded from her presences. Suzaku stared in shock, his hands shaking. Euphemia opened her eyes, looking at Suzaku.

"Suzaku… " she spoke.

"Yes, Euphie…" he whispered hoarsely, leaning forward to hear what she has to say. She seems to be losing her skin color with every breath she makes.

"The ceremony…did it go alright?" she asked pleadingly. Suzaku froze in shock, his eyes widening. "Is Japan okay...?" she continued, completely oblivious to what had occurred. Suzaku realized that Euphemia was amnesic after the surgery and after the massacre.

"Euphie… " he whispered, his eyes wide. "Don't you remember?"

* * *

In the ruin stadium of what was the Specially Administrative Zone, the screen above the crowd was cracked and broken, holes in the walls, and the Britannian flag crossed out in red paint.

Kimiko remains out of the public eye to stare from the behind the stage. Her eyes dimmed with extreme depression as she watches Zero walking tall to the front of the stage. The remaining Japanese from the ceremony standing in rags, exhaustion apparent on their faces, their clothes worn, torn, and some bloodied from the corpses. From their eyes, they can see the heroism of the Black Knights, who saved them from the Britannians, but in her eyes, all she saw was culpability.

She watched Lelouch walked on the ruined stage, for he did not react to the clappings and the cheerings for their approval of Zero, the leader of their rebellion. He began his speech which would be broadcast throughout the world, thanks to Diethard, who is leaking this on the web.

"People of Japan, and all who are oppressed by the Empire of Britannia!" he announced, throwing his left arm out. "Long have I waited! All through the struggles against Britannia's injustices! I've waited for them to come to their senses, but that hope was betrayed by an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide!"

* * *

Euphemia stared at Suzaku pleadingly, her arms limp. Her skin was getting more paler every second.

"How about everyone that was there?" she whispered. "Are the Japanese happy?"

* * *

"Never forgive you, Euphemia!"

"She's a murderer!"

"She's a filthy witch!"

"Liar!"

The rage, the resentment, and the feverous hatred from the Japanese, all hangs on towards Euphemia. They could never forgive this atrocity that happened at Fuji. Kimiko continues to stare in front of her, watching Lelouch made such powerful words.

"Euphemia is a symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy!" he stated loudly, throwing his arm out again. "A murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation!" he condemned her, clenching his fist, speaking loudly with authority as though Euphemia was nothing to him.

* * *

"How was...the ceremony...?" Euphemia continued weakly. "Did you think I did...Okay...?"

* * *

"I hope that bitch burns in hell!"

"We're finished with your lies!"

"Death to them all!"

The resentment was so strong that it has been carried out from their ancestors since the annexation of their country. Never again would they trust the Britannians. Never again would they find peace with their conquerors. They would so much as it kill all of them in response to their actions.

"Our purpose was to bring justice to those who would abuse and conqueror the innocents!" Lelouch continues with his speech to help fuel the Japanese's rage for Britannia. "Therefore, we can _never_ forgive them and no mercy shall they have! The evils of Britannia has claimed the lives of everyone who stands in their way! No longer would we stand by and let those be slaughtered by the demon that lies within Britannia!" As Lelouch continues with his speech, the word of the massacre has spreaded throughout the area as the people listened to his speech and their responsive action.

"Down with Britannia!"

"To hell with their lives!"

"We're done playing around!"

From outside of the stadium, Britannian high nobles and officials are dragged and into the streets, beating, assaulting, and murdered. It was utter chaos. The Japanese are revolting every authorities and every Britannians. Riots are breaking out of their homes and into Britannians. Mass lootings, vandalism, and anarchy was sprouting everywhere.

* * *

"Euphie… " Suzaku whispered, Euphemia staring at him, searching desperately for his answer. "The Special Zone is… " Euphemia stared at him pleadingly, thinking if the SAZ was a success to establish a coexistence between Britannians and the Japanese, but by the look of Suzaku's face, she felt fear crawl through her that she had failed; however, he suddenly beamed through his tears.

"A great success!" he stated happily, yet sadly at the same time. "The Japanese were given back their home! And you did it!" Euphemia felt relief swell through her. She felt her energy seeping out of her, yet, feeling her chest feel better.

"Oh thank God… "

* * *

Aboard the Arbalest, just as proven by Natora, the SAZ has become the turning point for the Black Knights. Almost every crew members aboard the ship were appalled by an act of a lone princess who turn against the Japanese she swore to bring equality. Some of the females had their mouths closed with their hands. Some remained frozen, and others were dumbstruck. Natora stood in front of her captain seat, watching the live feed from the SAZ unfold, or rather, what was the SAZ staging a next step of the rebellion.

Dante's eyes were so wide open that his jaw felt broken when he saw this calamity. He watches Lelouch make his speech that will change the world forever.

"I hereby declare our independence from Britannia!" Zero continues to announce his speech with a word of caution. "But don't take this means the resurrection of your fallen nation! We will not turn back to the hands of time! The new Japan we will go on to build shall be the one broad enough to accept all people's beliefs, traditions, histories, and ideologies, where the strong shall not reign over the weak!"

* * *

His hands sweeps out as he declared for all to hear his one powerful statement. "And it shall be called: the United States of Japan!" he announced with passion. His cloak fanned out behind him. His words echoed throughout the stadium of their new found nation. The crowd cheers on louder at his declaration, his ideals of the future, and to build on real equality and peace.

Kimiko would see how much energy the Japanese were giving up on the Britannians to be their own kind once again.

"So...this is how revolutions begins…" Kimiko murmured to herself. "With one strike of lightning, ignites the fire that will consume everything."

* * *

Euphemia crinkled her brow slightly. Her vision started to grow blurry as the second.

"How strange...I can't see...your face anymore..." Her voice became more frail to even properly speak. Euphemia puts what strength she has left to reach out for Suzaku. Suzaku realized that her life was ending. He holds onto her hands tightly to never let go of his lover.

"Keep going...To school...I had to stop..." she whispered, pleadingly. Euphemia felt another twinge at her chest. She remembered her life before she came to Area 11 and became Sub Viceroy. "Before I… Before I had the chance to finish..." Suzaku clenched at her hands tighter.

"Euphie, you can still go yourself!" he choked out, tears falling onto her hand. "I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together? The Student Council there is so much fun..." He let out a sob, pleading with her. "Euphie..." Euphemia felt a weak smile come on her face she felt more energy sweep away, another twinge in her chest.

"You have to do it..." she whispered as she gave his hand a small squeeze of support. "For me...Kay?" Suzaku never answered. She felt him clutch her hand tighter, begging her.

"Please, Euphie, no don't go!" he cried. Euphemia felt her hand has lost its sense of touch to feel his skin.

"Oh...Suzaku..." she murmured, her eyes falling, tears squeezed out of her eyes. Euphemia's vision was growing more blur as the second goes by. She starts to have her life flash before her eyes. Cornelia in her childhood to the election of the new Sub-Viceroy as meeting Suzaku, her one true love. Those were her greatest moments of her life, but her most promising moment was to finally meet Lelouch and Nunnally, her siblings. She would never experience more wonders about her life with Suzaku, but at least she gets to finally be at peace.

"I'm so happy...That...We..." As her own voice fades, she felt the black abyss embracing her. The beep of the flatliner, and the sudden rush of doctors attempting to get her to live again, while holding back the screaming and teary Suzaku.

* * *

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" The crowd chants his name, raising their fists at the same time with each word of his name forever remembered as a leader who became a terrorist who founded a nation. They continued to chant his name, to echo the one man who is to be feared by all.

* * *

From her Gloucester knightmare frame, Cornelia took the news about her sister so hard that she cringed to her knees and uttered two words.

" _Dear God…_ "

* * *

 _ **June 6th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Several miles from Area 11**_

 _ **1832 hrs**_

The bridge was video chatting with Kimiko on screen. From where this looks, Kimiko was not in the mood to speak after they called her about their 'asset' had gone rouge. Neither did the captain or Dante for that matter. Their face and full of disappointment.

"All of the details are unconfirmed, but I believed that Lelouch must've used his Geass on Euphemia." she reported in the details of the disaster that turned the entire region into one battlefield. She hides her anger because of the way Lelouch's misused his Geass, unaware that it was on accident.

"This is not looking good now. Reaper." Natora ordered. "If we lose the defector by the time they reach to the palace and if it falls, then the defector would be killed at this state."

"Because of this, we're forced to intervene and we are assembling a team as we speak." Dante added.

"Meanwhile, you are to standby for further orders." Natora added.

"Then what about the rest of them?" Kimiko protested. "We can't just leave our assets here. I need you to help me retrieve the—."

"Hold on for a second." Natora suddenly interrupted her, holding her hand to pause her. She taps her headset on her right ear to listen to the news from the Pit. She waited for the message to receive and the captain nodded to confirm the message. After a few minutes of listening to the message, she nodded again.

"Okay then, I'll tell her." she concluded before she turned back to the teal haired woman on screen. "Reaper, I'm afraid that the Council has decided to revoke your contract."

"What?!" Kimiko gasped, absorbed with the news she was receiving.

"In the confusion, you've lost your jurisdictions here now. The Council is requesting you to leave your agents behind and return to the Pit. The Pit has called in for an emergency session to mobilize the rapid force, as we speak."

"What kind of an order is that? Shouldn't I bring in Lelouch?" she inquired, never covering that her primary target was to bring in Lelouch to the Pit, but because of this, she's very upset. This was already too much. First, her friend was a mass murderer, second, she was leaving everyone that she bonded with behind, and lastly, the Security Council from the Aesir has recalled her back without Lelouch.

"The primary target is to be taken alive from your contract, yes, but due to some circumstances, your contract is annulled." Natora started to explain the plan for her. "They're sending in the reaction forces, we're evacuating your guys out of there, so grab your gear and head for—"

"Captain Natora Noriega." Kimiko addressed full name to interrupt the captain. "As a Horsemen, I have my duties to the Aesir, but in these times, I have my obligations to serve and fulfil the contract I was assigned to and the contact is getting Lelouch to the Pit! The situation here has been critical now! This area is at Code Red—"

"Kimiko!" Dante finally called, interrupting her defence. "As a contractor to the Aesir, it is imperative that you withdraw from Japan!" Dante recommended to the Reaper. "Your job is done. There is _absolutely_ no way in hell that you can get Lelouch out of hot zone if the conflict goes on for how long God wants it to be."

"Then give me 24 hours." Kimiko declared. "Just 24 hours, that's all I need. Send in the team while I get Lelouch, give me the opportunity."

"Absolutely not!" Natora protested. "What you asking for, will undermine the whole operation! There is no time for another extraction mission!"

"I'm his close trusted asset, that would buy me enough time to grab Lelouch and get out of there." Kimiko begged. "Natora Noriega, _please_! Just give me 24 hours. It's all I'm asking, nothing more!"

Natora sighed, overturned and annoyed with her stubborn determination to finish the contract for Lelouch, as if he's special to her.

"Alright," Natora declared. "You have twenty four hours, no seconds later or second chances. Contact Echo and tell him to take the defector towards the safe room. We'll be there to pick them up, and you _better_ hope you bring in that boy, Kimiko." She concluded with the full name of the Reaper to mean serious. "Otherwise the Council will have my head for this."

"Yes ma'am. Understood." Kimiko nodded before the video chat disconnects her Smartwatch. Natora pinched between the eyes to think about how they're going to pull this off if the Black Knights are engaging the Britannians.

"Madam," Dante said, "I have faith in the Reaper. She may be stubborn, but she'll definitely bring Lelouch aboard." Dante was sure enough that Kimiko would get the job done and hoped that the entire front will end before they could even finish the battle.

"Lets just hope that 24 hours is enough." Natora murmured.

* * *

The day was ending with the sky colored a bittersweet red, but that didn't stop the revolution. Zero has ordered a mobilization to attack Tokyo.

Kimiko had her Ceannard shut down for a brief time to wait for a spare energy filter to come to her knightmare. She was calling Nunnally because of her well being would be endangered now that the area has sparked into a revolution. She waited for the young girl to respond until she got through to her.

"Yes, Kimiko?" she asked, her sweet little voice sound very kind despite the escalation.

"Hey Nunnally." Kimiko tries her best to remain positive for the young girl. "How's it going?"

"Alright, I've got my suitcase packed for Australia." she replied cheerfully. "I can't hardly wait for this trip." Nunnally's sweet voice was the only thing that kept Kimiko from breaking after what happened to Euphemia. "I'm so excited. I've never been out of the country before."

"I'm sure you'll love it." Kimiko responded back in a cheery tone. "I bet there will be other cool places to be in."

"I know, but I was wondering... can we see Euphie one last time?" This struck Kimiko to her core. She was not so sure about her response. The pause lasted for a longest time, and Nunnally pressed on.

"Uh...Nunnally, didn't you hear anything about the news?"

"Uh, well, the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier." Nunnally answered. "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"No, of course not." Kimiko lied, clenching her fist. "It's just probably some power outage, causing the communication to go offline for a while." Her voice strained, trying to keep herself composure to speak for the little girl.

"Anyways, I better go. My lunch is ending soon, so I'm going to come by soon... right bye Nunnally." she concluded before she dials another number to call Lelouch. She wanted to avoid anything that had happened today, so she'll have to play casually.

"Yes, Kimiko?" Lelouch asked, sounding casually for his senior to hear. However, there was no immediate response to his words. There was no noise. The silent treatment was all that came through the phone until Kimiko responded back.

"Um...Lelouch, I was just calling…and I've been meaning to ask..." she responded brightly. "Do you still want to come to Australia?" she inquired.

"Because...Nunnally called me about talking to Euphie." Her voice sounded calm, but there were a bit of strains to her vocal core. "I mean, I'm sure that you had your trunks packed, but we have our flight schedule delayed. It's nothing serious, but...if it's too much stress, then maybe we could delay it until next week." Kimiko grimaced, trying to remain strong for Lelouch. "And by then…" she paused, letting tears start to pool through her eyes. She can't be sure of how is she supposed to be this strong since Lelouch killed Euphemia.

"Kimiko…" Lelouch's distant voice came through her Smartwatch.

* * *

"I know we have our flight delayed, so can you promised me something." Lelouch said, trying to keep this casual as possible.

"Sure, anything." she replied.

"If anything happens, would you promise me to keep an eye on Nunnally?" he requested.

"I promised that, but why? Did something happen to you?" Lelouch clinched, heart pounding slowly as this was a stake to his vital organ.

"Of course not." he responded. "I'm just trying to be there for Nunnally's side."

"I understand." The long eerie silent treatment came back after Lelouch ended his sentence. Neither Kimiko, or Lelouch spoke about anything else. They need some distances between the two of them.

"Anyways, I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Lelouch puts an end to their talk.

"Sure, bye Lulu." And with that, he hung up the phone. C.C immediately jumped back into the situation at hand.

"Alright, so you can't control your Geass, are there any other changes you've noticed?" Lelouch shook his head as he sat on the couch.

"Not really." Lelouch said, "It's just..." Lelouch paused at the thought of how Euphemia was refusing to give out the order to kill the Japanese. The terror in her eyes was implanted in his brain as he could imagine her plead to stop herself from doing the sin that he had to bear.

"Euphie." he said. "She tried to resist the Geass and my orders." Lelouch elaborated. "I was wondering if my power had weakened. But I think, I think such a malignant command...was simply against her nature."

"And so?" C.C. asked, walking over to Lelouch.

"I guess that's all." Lelouch said. "It was something..." He was looking down to the ground. His voice sound like they were about to break and because his Geass. His clenched hands were shaking. His body trembled with distress that he couldn't be able to bear with this pain. C.C's feet were seen below which shows that she has grown to care for the boy. C.C then cradled Lelouch's head around her chest to give him support and comfort.

"We have our contract. I promise to stay with you, till the very end." C.C assured. They stay like that for a while to let the silence dominate the room.

* * *

Kimiko had her Ceannard recharged for tonight's battle of the century. This will be her last battle with the Black Knights. However, that's not her main focus at this matter.

She has her primary objective to return to the Arbalest with Lelouch, but there's this one question that she asked herself.

 _What am I going to do with you, Lelouch?_ She stared somewhere emotionlessly to find herself standing there while the workers are preparing the battle.

* * *

Cornelia stared into the flames of Euphemia's fireplace, her hands shaking. Her head hung over at the ceiling, hoping to wake up from this false nightmare she's having.

* * *

While Cornelia was sulking in her, the military officers including Guildford are debating with the current status of their situation growing grimmer every hour.

On screen of the map showing Japan, huge red dots have managed to spark all over the region. Riots and rebellions are breaking out as it continues to spread. The area surround the Mt. Fuji region were the Black Knights. The satellite picks up their movement by the red arrows.

"We weren't fast enough!" An officer exclaimed from inside the briefing room with Gilford sitting at the head with his hands crossed.

"We may have managed to keep the news off the net, but there are insurrections all over the map!" Another officer reported.

"That's correct!" Another one exclaimed. "The Black Knights are the largest of the insurgence groups! They are now absorbing all of the masses and advancing on the Tokyo Settlement!"

"All our units are in play right now!" one of them informed. "We're completely on our own!"

"Yes, and with so many Honorary Britannians turning on us," Another began. "Our enemies number in the tens of thousands!"

"Lord Guilford!" An officer exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Guilford said. "We cannot move without her Highness's word."

"But sir!" Another said. "The Viceroy has been shut up in Princess Euphemia's room, rendering her unable to enact the attack orders!"

"And we still can't confirm General Darlton's whereabouts." Another added.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Avalon, Suzaku was mourning for the death of his love, Euphemia and now he can't even be able to look at her motionless face that he has failed as her Knight. He was wondering one thing though.

 _Euphie, I just don't understand...Why did you give that order?_ he whispered to himself.

"Do you wish to know?" A stern voice called from behind. Suzaku gasped and turns around to confront someone he does not know. He was briefly to be a tall man with a black trench coat and a wide fedora black hat over on his black hair. He was holding a walking stick under his two arms in front of him, posing like a real gentlemen.

Suzaku immediately stood up, astonished of how no one was able to noticed him aboard the Avalon.

"W-who are you?" Suzaku asked. "How did you get on board?" The man never answered his question. He looked at his forest green eyes with hazel eyes that looks a bit slit from the iris.

"It matters not, Suzaku Kururugi." he finally stated. "However, my name…is Keithan."

Suzaku's eyes widened in confusion, gazing at this stranger.

"Keithan?"

* * *

Guilford and the leading Generals and Commanders of Area 11 saw the map of their first line of defense to be futile as the Black Knights decimated the first line without struggle.

"They've broken through the Atsuki Line as well!" one military advisor gasped in shock

"Maybe the Homeland can help us?" another one suggested, but the man beside him, silently shook his head.

"No, they'll never make it in time!"

"Maybe we should evacuate this area, right now!" However, Guilford's head snapped to the door as he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't panic!" All heads turned to the door, where Princess Cornelia stood, strong, emotionless, as though nothing had just occurred.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford gasped.

Cornelia stood tall and proud with a new determination like she was freshed out from Harvard. She had this fire in her eyes that burns all the way through the night.

"I've put the Glaston Knights on stand by, place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo, we can end this!" she announced with a hand on her hip, her eyes burning with revenge for the man who took her sister's life. "We just have to take down Zero!"

* * *

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours!" Lelouch started at the battle and got out of his chair. He flipped up his cape, walking forward with confidence emanating off him.

"You all have your orders, now be ready." He said as he crossed towards the exit where C.C leaned against the wall. "Diethard, have the Reaper be in the front lines with Tohdoh and the others for the attack. In the meantime, I am leaving you in charge here." Diethard turned to Zero from the console.

"Yes, Very well, Zero." Diethard replied.

The door to the bridge opened with Kaguya standing at the doorway, causing Lelouch to take a step back in surprise. "You're Sumeragi—" Lelouch began with a blink as she beamed up at him. The small girl let out an overjoyed gasp while leaning forward.

"I made it in time! That was so mean, the way you headed off to battle without me!" Lelouch stared at her in shock. "I've been a huge fan of yours, ever since your big debut! I was hoping that I'd finally get to talk to you..." She drawled off as she looked him up and down. "Wow! You're really tall, aren't you? Don't worry though, I'll catch up with you pretty soon." she gasped, reaching a hand to the top of his head, on her tippy toes.

"Lady Kaguya!" Diethard gasped from behind him, "I just saw you off at Fuji! Shouldn't you be at the Mt Fuji?"

"I know,..." Kaguya sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "but I changed my mind, and followed after you!" she beamed, leaning forward. "So I could watch my future husband fight!" she announced with a small smile. Lelouch's jaw dropped from inside of his mask.

"You're kidding?" he said

"Well, once you win this battle you'll need a wife, won't you?" she continued, energetically, "I mean, I know your identity is a big secret and all, but you'll need somebody as your public face, right?" Lelouch felt a smile of amusement spread across his face.

"Really? You believe we are going to win this battle?" Kaguya gave an enthusiastic nod. "Of course! I am the Goddess of Victory, after all!"

"I'd be lucky to have you then! Unfortunately," he began, glancing at C.C. "I've a contract with a devil which cannot be broken." Lelouch glanced back and saw C.C smile softly.

"Huh?" she furrowed her brows in confusion before exiting the room, followed by C.C.

* * *

 _ **June 6th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Japan**_

 _ **2357 hrs**_

"Hurry!" General Bartley commanded loudly, turning to all in the lab, where they were conducting a special experiment for Prince Schneizel. "We have to get this experimental subject back to the homeland!" he cried. They all rushed by him, carrying files, and equipment, anything that they could save. Bartley heard a cry come from the subjects holdings, where he lay, suspended in an orange liquid that kept him in a state of unconsciousness.

"Sir, the pressure! Sir, the pressure is rising!" one of his subordinates, who was one of the ones removing the subject cried the glass surrounding the subject began to break. Yells echoed around the room as the enormous tank broke, the liquid spilling onto the floor like a tidal wave, the subject falling the the ground, the various wires connecting him to the machines that kept him alive.

"Why now of all times?" Bartley cried lowly. The subject's dark turquoise hair falling over half of his face, the subject slowly rising as he took in his now half cyborg body, his eyes slowly meeting Bartley.

"Good morning to you, it was..." Jeremiah Gottwald declared coldly.

* * *

The Gawain flew to the aerial view of the Settlement, hovering slightly in front of his assembled army of the Black Knights, joined from all other sectors of Area 11, are mounting up for the biggest assault ever to be taken on the planet. Lelouch clicks a button to activate his loudspeaker at max volume.

"Hear me, Britannia! This is Zero!" Lelouch declared, removing his mask. "A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight! You have till then to surrender to me! This is a word of warning! Heed it! 12 o'clock! Midnight! Not a second later!" And with that, he cut off his loudspeaker and clocks in the time sequence that is bound to count down.

* * *

General Darlton sat in his knightmare, still clutching his side. He heard a subordinate plead over the line.

"Please, General Darlton, you're in no condition to do this!"

"I don't care...I have to be..." he winced as he felt another stab of pain from the gunshot wound, "At Her Highness's side!"

* * *

Cornelia sat at the controls of her Gloucester while glowering very hard at the Gawain in the distance.

"Your little bluff is meaningless, Zero." she avowed. "The Tokyo Settlement is an impenetrable fortress."

* * *

This was the moment where only the real calm before the storm hits the city. Everyone grew tensed at this moment. Black Knights, Britannians, and even Lelouch was anxious about this. He stared on how the Britannians have mobilized their entire forces at the Settlement. They have everything to defend with. Britannian Sutherlands, brigades, convoys of tanks, fighting vehicles, large bombers, and aircrafts.

The forces between the Black Knights and the Britannians is a number one odd against this major battle. The lights from the Settlement shows the calmness in the atmosphere and in the skies of Tokyo. C.C looks up from her pilot seat.

"You can still turn back, you know." C.C called. "Your actions here will affect more than just Area 11. You would only ravel the world to war."

"I'm aware of that." Lelouch reminded. "And yet all the same."

In the midst of their time, his phone started to ring, making Lelouch repond to see who is calling. The caller ID is what made his eyes grew big.

 _Euphie? How's that possible?_ he whispered, but narrowed in suspicions. _No, it can't be...this has to be an imposter._ Lelouch checks the time on his screen.

 _ **23:58:37:13**_

There was plenty of time for the call. Suspicious of who would be calling him through his dead sister's phone number, he flips his phone and placed it to his ear, waiting for the response.

"Lelouch… it's me…" the cynical voice of Suzaku came through the other end.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch responded back with the same tone. "Why are you calling me now?"

"Lelouch, are you at the school?" Suzaku asked emotionlessly.

"No, but I will be, soon."

"I see… I called because there's something I want you to tell everyone for me." Suzaku answered.

"Yes… And what would that be...?" Lelouch answered.

"The sky… Make sure no one looks up at the sky… " Suzaku declared lowly. Lelouch blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Lelouch, is there anyone you could ever hate so much that you would actually want to kill them?" Suzaku replied with no emotions.

"There is...Yes..."

"I used to feel that sort of thinking was unacceptable...That Kimiko used to feel this way when she did what she could. Unless you followed the rules, killing someone was just murder..." Suzaku stated, coldly, yet angrily. "But now...It's hatred that's guiding me." Suzaku added with an undertone filled with hate. "I'm fighting to kill someone. I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo...So please..."

"Embrace your hate." Lelouch interrupted, unjudging. "Just think of Euphie...I made my own mind up long ago. I have no intention of turning back." he continued, deeply, yet darkly. "For Kimiko and Nunnally, you mean..." Suzaku assumed. Lelouch looks down at the clock.

 _ **11:59:46:15**_

"Yes. For Nunnally and Kimiko. I have to go now." he declared softly down the phone. Suzaku was silent a second, before stating gently,

"Thank you, Lelouch… " Lelouch closed his eyes. He smiled softly for a moment.

"Forget about it." he added, "I mean we are friends, after all… "

"For the last seven years." Suzaku sighed down the phone, reminiscent,

"Right. See you then." said Lelouch.

"Yeah, later." And with that, he hung up the phone. As he did, a second passed to make it the precise time.

 _ **12:00:00:00**_

The settlement's support plates of the Tokyo Settlement started to open. Everything was tumbling down like bricks falling down after being stacked. The majority of Cornelia's soldiers, knightmares and weapons are all getting caught by the crumbing block. They fall into the great fire as more explosions came along the entire front. The plates are falling down like dominos, taking the Britannians in the frontlines.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cornelia screamed, her eyes widen while the computer beeped loudly with signal lost flashing for every units around her. The footing for her Gloucester started to give way while others simply fell to their dooms, exploding on the fractured support blocks.

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now..." Lelouch announced with a smile of intelligence and cunning, raising a hand as he clenched it, his hands closing. "You're coming to face me now doesn't matter at all..." Lelouch placed his clenched hand against the side of his head, "Hell, I welcome it even...I mean of course...You and I are friends..." Lelouch began to chuckle, which quickly grew to a hysterical laughter, a laughter that sounded throughout the night. He continued his laughter of destruction, as more and more roads, solar panels and buildings fell apart. One by one, everything was collapsing. Aircrafts and bombers getting tangled with the falling debris, exploding on impact. Armored vehicles, crushed by the bridges and the roads. Everything was devastated.

 _Perhaps this is what I have longed for...Ever since that day...The destruction and loss of everything…_ he thought. His laughter fell, his smile smears, wider at the destruction around him.

 _That's right… Destruction always comes before creation… And for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside…The only path left to me is straight ahead…_ Lelouch's grin deepens as he surveyed the battle before him, the Geass symbol burning brightly in his eye.

"Now then…"

* * *

 **Truth be told, I never liked Euphemia that much. She was too persistent and fool hearted for things that are too sweet in my nature. So regardless of whether or not she lives even after the SAZ, I need the SAZ to be the catalyst for the second story that I was planning on for the third.**

 **My apologies for those who wanted her to live or hated how this went, but I prefer this: When there's death, there will always be death.**

 **As the new year comes by, I wanted to make some changes from the original parts of the series and fit in my own perspective of who will be the enemy. Surely it was the main antagonists, but I've wanted to add another one in my perspective, so I appreciate of whoever is reading this. I was hoping to finish this by the end of the year, but now…**

 **I guess it'll have to come sooner.**

 **be advised though, there will be a lot of changes from this point on, and I have to see this new season coming soon for the Code Geass series. Enjoy.**


	33. Chapter 32: The Collapsing Phase

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **June 6th, 2017, A.T.B.**_

 _ **Tokyo Settlement, Japan**_

 _ **2357 hrs**_

Before the battle of Tokyo, Jeremiah Gottwald was fixated on the screen of how he became the man who has technology implanted to his organs. A picture of C.C, strapped to the chair was the reason he was experimented.

"Code R… I see…" Jeremiah said as he looks over various pictures of C.C over the screen, his eyes wide as he read the reports on her. The room fell silent, no one daring to approach him, despite the number of guns fixated at him.

"You've given me an abnormally high active electrical potential and boosted my neurofilaments." he reared back, staring at Bartley. "Oh, how understanding is such a happiness!" he declared loudly, his eyes wide, his turquoise hair falling over his face. "You, on me, experimented in order to recreate it, didn't you? This affliction of hers…" His eyes bore into Barley's, who shook under his gaze.

"Stop it!" Bartley raised his hands, in an effort to get him to calm down, "Code R is not a affiliate!" he rasped, almost pleadingly, "Regardless, could you calm down?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow as the man continued to explain. "Your brain cells have been poisoned with the virus and are now—"

"SPARE ME EXCUSES!" Jeremiah roared, his now mechanical eye shakes, tingling as it shook, as his fists clenched with anger at the man's words. A tear formed in his human eye. "You're the one who gave me like this because you hated me for sending you back to the homeland!"

"I know! I'll listen to everything you have to say, but right now, let's get back to the homeland now!" he promised. "We can't talk under these circumstances!"

Jeremiah clenched his fists tighter, anger pulsing through him, and just as he was about to lash out at the man, a voice echoed throughout the entire settlement.

"Hear me, Britannia!" Jeremiah froze, listening to the announcer. "This is Zero!" On his word, Jeremiah's body rigged in disbelief, grief flooding through him as the voice that haunted him every single day.

"Zero…" His voice rasped dangerously at the name he always condemns. His heart beats increased faster as he cringed from a being pain in his chest. His gaze turned to the floor, shaking violently as he closed his eyes while clenching his jaws at the same time.

"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power!" Jeremiah fell to his knees in frustration and anger as Zero repeated what he had said only minutes before, as Jeremiah clutched his hair desperately. "We will wait until midnight! You have until then to surrender to me!"

* * *

The city block control had lockdown the entire grid to make sure that the rebel forces are stay put until reinforcements could arrive. From that announcement, a man who were operating the blocks suddenly transcended in a Geass state.

"Surrender at midnight." The man said, typing on the keyboard in front of him. "Hand over the whole settlement to them."

"Hey, wha-what?" The bespectacled, brown-haired man next to him wondered, looking at him. "What are you doing? Stop it!" The man then got up, grabbing the other man's wrist as he did so. "Do you know what'll happen if you do that?"

"Would you please not interfere?" The man under Geass said.

"This is no time to be screwing around!" The bespectacled, brown-haired man continued. "If you don't stop it now—" He never got much farther as the person pulled on a gun on him and fired a shot through his head.

It wasn't just him that was activated. All other workers who worked at the blocks were under the direct influence of Geass. Lelouch used his Geass on all the workers who are acting against their own will to do what Lelouch had ordered them to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Settlement has the Britannians the huge advantage over the Black Knights. They have the high grounds while the rest of the Black Knights have only the ghettos at the lower side of the field.

"Are you ready to commence the air-raid?" Cornelia asked.

"Strike is synchronized!" The leading pilot of their bomber squadron was confirm get their position that was advancing towards the ghettos.

"Good." Cornelia said. "Assume the position to fire!"

Cornelia's forces then focused their weapons in the air at Zero's Knightmare Frame.

* * *

When Lelouch hug up the call from Suzaku, he smirks at the scene that was about unfold when the clock strikes at midnight.

"Cornelia, I'm afraid a direct confrontation with me in battle will be your undoing." Lelouch announcing casually, to himself with a slight smirk.

 **12:00:00:00**

At precisely twelve o'clock midnight, the workers, who were under the influence of the Geass, made the cue to turn the pods from the blocks around and let the inevitable happen.

BOOOM!

The settlement blocks starts to break apart, causing the entire block of where the majority of Cornelia's forces are caught in the fray. The floors collapses and the military are falling along with Cornelia and the rest of her Gloucester Knights.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cornelia gasped as the blocks fall apart. The entire end spread to not only the front lines, but it stretched towards the entire front side of the Settlement. The highways crumbles along with infantry fighting vehicles and tanks stationed there. The once high and mighty skyscrapers are now falling down like dominos. Everything was falling apart and by the time it reaches to the Viceroy Palace, it would be a one way opening to take the fortress and flamed victory over Britannia.

* * *

From the Gawain, the entire scene can be watched from the cockpit like in a movie. "These layer precautions were designed in the event of an earthquake, but if you demolish all of the floor sections simultaneously; you won't find anything to be more fragile." Lelouch smirked, watching in amusement, taking the battle out of the box in the rules of engagement. "By lining up the city's perimeter to engage the Black Knights, you sealed your fate."

* * *

"I'm not beaten yet!" Cornelia shouted angrily as she turned to a support beam and fires her slash harkens to give her a boost to grab onto and wait until the entire block was finished.

* * *

The collapse from the blocks was so strong that it's caused a shockwave of winds to push through the ghettos where the Black Knights are ordered to stay. Strong dusts streams across the city, storming out several miles that it reached all the way to the the G1 command vehicle from behind the front lines. Kaguya was watching in awe about how Zero was able to cause an entire block of the Settlement to collapse without any struggle.

"Wow, did they destroy the _entire_ settlement!?" Kaguya wondered as she sat on the throne in Lelouch's base.

"I heard only the outer perimeter was affected." Diethard, standing on her right, said. "There are some faculties in it that we're going to need later." Diethard started to ponder this miraculous move that has decimated Cornelia's front lines, causing him to theorize the idea that are piecing the puzzles together.

 _Still, how are Zero's underground collaborators able to pull this off? I'm guessing that Villetta's and Jeremiah's theories must've been true._ Diethard then smirked. _Then this is magnificent. Yes, the world is a game and people are mere pawns._

* * *

All of the frontlines have given the Black Knights the ground advantage thanks to Zero's plan to demolish the entire blocks for them to carve a path straight to the city. The Black Knights are left unscattered for their assault.

Kimiko's Ceannard stood besides Tohdoh's black Gekka and the Four Holy Swords. "How does the enemy's air power look?" Kimiko asked.

"Our allied groups are concentrating on striking them hard in each sector." Chiba reported. "The rest are around the Izu Area, Sado, and Awaji Islands." Kimiko smirked, proceeding to the outcome of their next phase.

"Awesome, then it's time!" She draws out her Judgement rifle and fire a shot in the air the flare that lights up the night sky before pointing the Judgement directly at the Viceroy Palace. "All forces, attack!" Kimiko declared, announcing the troops to begin their assault. "Tonight, we shall take the entire city, burn them to the ground!" Once she lights the flare in the sky, that was the entire forces cue to move into the Settlement. The flare burns the sky brightly that caused all of the Black Knights knightmare frames to swarm from the ghettos and straight towards the crippled forces at the fallen blocks.

"Tohdoh, you're with me. We'll assault the front lines in north." Kimiko began to rely orders to the Black Knights. "Third Squad, head west to take the media center and cut all communications and broadcasting. First Squad, head east to encircle the enemy. Sixth Squad, take the harbor! All Special Forces, suppress the lower levels! We push in from the front, and drive them out!"

* * *

Remnants of what was left of Cornelia's forces saw the Black Knights squadrons suddenly rush towards them as they regrouped after the collapse of the defensive plates. Cornelia's Gloucester recovers first and raised her javelin lance.

"Retreat! All forces, fall back to the Government Bureau!" she instantly ordered loudly, quickly, as she raised her spear at the most fortified building in the city.

"Yes, your Highness!" the remaining soldiers roused in unicent, declaring the legions. She paused when she saw an unmoving Sutherland frame, as she cautiously turned to it.

"What's wrong? If you're having trouble controlling it, just detach the cockpit block." she suggested as she bent down to help the pilot, but the pilot responded, "No, Princess Cornelia, forget about me and get to the bureau." Cornelia blinked in shock, unnoticing the Black KNights appearing from behind the ridge.

"There she is! Everyone surround her!" The Ceannard suddenly leapt to slice her with its MVS sword. However, one of her crippled Sutherlands jumps up and takes the blow intended for her, as the frame exploded. The black/golden knightmare recovers and draws its gun. Sutherlands and Burais exchanged a shootout below the blocks.

The Ceannard withdraws back to the rear and takes out its Judgement rifle to shoot at the Sutherlands. Britannian forces gives out as much covering fire as possible for the princess while engaging the Black Knights. They returned fire with the same amount of bullets they've got.

"Tohdoh, take Cornalia!" Kimiko ordered.

"I'm on it!" Tohdoh complied, as he wheels down to take down the princess.

"You phantoms of Kyoto!" Cornelia shouted. Before she could attack Guilford suddenly appears in front of her against the enemy forces.

"No Princess! Stand aside! Leave this place to me!" Guilford starts by charging his lance at the Gekka. Tohdoh takes a very high leap up in the air to avoid the strike.

"Guilford!" she gasped.

"So, it's the one from Narita?" Tohdoh retorted, landing in front of him.

"Princess, take this chance to get to the Government bureau!" he announced.

"Do you expecting me to abandoned my men and run away?" she gasped in indignation as Guilford and Tohdoh continued their intense fight.

"Your Highness, you must survive! For Princess Euphemia's honor as well!" Cornelia's eyes widened in shock as those words rang throughout her head. "Go now, because, My Lady, I am the knight you chose to champion you!" he announced as his Gloucester suddenly unsheathed a MVS sword, the same sword designed for the Lancelot.

"It's the same sword the Lancelot's used." Tohdoh confirmed.

"So, they finally mass-produce it, didn't they?" Kimiko murmured.

"So beat it." Cornelia announced quietly, as she gazed at Guilford's frame, her heart beating as she clenched her fists, before beginning strongly, "Than Guilford, this is an order. You must return alive, my Knight."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

And with that, Cornelia's Gloucester retreats back to friendly lines while her Knight deals with Tohdoh and the others.

"Damn!" Kimiko cursed, "She got away!" She speculated that they can't get any further with the other forces holding them down in this position.

"Tohdoh, push the enemy back through here, I'm taking the First Squad to flank them through the left." Kimiko suggested.

"Yeah sure, just hurry!" Tohdoh replied. The Ceannard withdraws back from the frontlines to take the First Squad through the other way around the forces.

* * *

The Gawain was taking the skies that has the entire blocks crumbled into ruins and into a battlefield. While Kimiko and Tohdoh were controlling the ground forces, Lelouch and C.C are to deal with the Britannian air force. Thanks to the weapons on the shoulders, the entire wing and squadrons were wiped out by the Gawain's Hadron cannons.

"Call the Reaper for the assault on the west barracks. The school area is a priority for the SPAT Force and the Zero Squad to take over." Lelouch suddenly announced on the open channel to all forces. "We turn one of the buildings into a command post."

"What? At the school?" Kallen gasp in shock, not knowing the true intentions of the placing of the command post. She turned to her left to find the school unscattered from the blocks.

"Ohgi." Lelouch commanded the base commander. "I need you to be the leader of the information research in the command center."

"Of course, Zero." Ohgi answered.

"Reaper, clear a path for Zero and First Squad to move up." Lelouch called to the Ceannard.

"Roger that." Kimiko complied.

* * *

The Avalon was enroute to the Tokyo Settlement to give the forces as much support as they needed because a majority of them have lost their forces to Zero's new trick. Suzaku was already dressed up in his pilot suit as he made his way to the Lancelot hanger. Suzaku seemed to changed after what happened to Euphemia, clenching his hands into fists, mentally preparing himself for what he must do tonight. He approaches the Lancelot until Lloyd stepped from behind it with Cecile.

"You're planning to go to the Tokyo Settlement, aren't you?" Lloyd began, coming out from behind the Lancelot as Suzaku entered the room. Lloyd then held the key to it in front of him. "However, you can't have it!" He added in a sort of sing-song voice. Suzaku's fists clenched even tighter as Cecile glanced between them. Lloyd held the key to his chest lightly.

"The A.S.E.E.C. exists for research and development." Lloyd continued. "It appears our duties here have wound to an end, and we haven't been ordered by the viceroy to go out there, either." he said, pulling the key to him before putting the back of his hand on his hip. Lloyd then pointed to his left to represent what he was saying. Suzaku's eyes continued to narrow as Lloyd continues to speak. "Leaving would be a violation of orders, right?"

Suzaku doesn't have the time to mess around and walks forward to Lloyd. Cecile's eyes widened as she realized what he would do, as she raised a hand.

"Suzaku, I understand your feelings!" she pleads desperately, but Suzaku wasn't listening. Lloyd smirked, holding the keys up playfully, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"Oh no you don't!" Lloyd teased.

However, Suzaku grabbed his wrist, pulling him nearer and—

—WHACK—

He punched him in the jaw, his glasses was sent flying. He released the keys from shock, as he fell to the ground; the side of his face shows a harsh red as Cecile gasped in shock. Lloyd stared at him as he touched his face.

"Listen up, Tokyo is where Zero is." he exclaimed loudly, his hand holding the key holding it tightly. "I must finish Zero with my own hands!" he proclaimed, anger in his tone. "So, do not stop me!" He held Euphemia's Knight badge to his chest. "I must do it!"

* * *

 _ **June 7th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Britannian Homeland Court Conference Room**_

 _ **0451 hrs**_

When the reports coming in about the uprising, the Britannian Courtroom was in panic. The news of the Rebellion was spreading across the world. Their whole country was in a turmoil. All the administrators including Prince Schneizel and Prince Odysseus were present to discuss the major issue that is not only just Area 11 they're having.

"Contact's been lost with the Hiroshima Settlement!"

"Uprisings have broken out in the Sapporo Settlement as well!"

"And The Chinese Federation Naval Fleet are massing in the East China Sea!

Odysseus sighed, upsetting the atmosphere with more problems from not only the rebellion rising in their sector, but the Chinese Federation is prepared to intervene in their territory.

"The Chinese Federation too?" Odysseus eu Britannia sighed in despair. His sky blue eyes shows a frustrating look on the outcome of the attack. "That's all we need, with His Majesty still not present." he announced. Schneizel's eyes narrowed inwardly as he thought with suspicion.

 _He must be 'there' again_. Prince Schneizel thought.

"Lord Odysseus!" said the man with brownish hair and a mustache, standing up to declare to the First Prince. "Our troops are standing by ready for deployment. You need to choose a commander now!"

"We mustn't be too hasty here, gentlemen." Odysseus said. "What Euphemia did was clearly an abominable blunder brought upon by her sudden madness. Handle this rashly, and it may spread to every Area!"

"My Lord!" The brown-haired man repeated. "We must go to help Princess Cornelia!" Schneizel can see all the officials making hasty moves to support and preserve the sakuradite mines should it fall to the hands of rebels and foreign powers. With all this going on, he seized the moment to stand up and glanced at his older brother.

"Brother, why don't I go?" Schneizel suggested, standing up. "I have a unit close by to help us in this matter. Send me there."

"Y-you're serious?" Odysseus inquired. "Would you really go there?" Schneizel simply stared at him.

"Doesn't it sadden you to see those people killing each other?" Schneizel asked his brother.

* * *

 _ **June 7th, 2017 A.T.B**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **0157 hrs.**_

Back at Japan, the battle of Tokyo begins with one single blow from Zero, then a swarm fighting against the oppressors. The night skies are lit with gun fires, explosions, and lights that burns throughout the city. The Ceannard bursts several bullets at the enemy knightmares before jumping up in the air. She lands hard at one of the tanks before blasting off the other one.

"Yoshida, what's the charging percentage of the Raiko?" Kimiko asked the squad who is manning the Raiko.

"We're all set!" Yoshida reported. The Raiko was charging at full power, loaded with bull-bearing ammunition. "Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon, FIRE!" Toru Yoshida shouted. The Raiko fires a high velocity shell which releases two-dozen steel ball bearings. The shell impacts and blasts through the concrete protecting the knightmares.

"Zero and First Special Forces, we're moving in now!" Kimiko declares to all the forces by west sector. Zero platoon and First Special forces, including the Guren, all swarmed pass the Ceannard to seize control of the sector. Unopposed by any forces there, they stormed through the sector and the Ceannard joins them. They fired their slash harkens to the crumbling remnants of blocks as they reel themselves up to take higher ground.

* * *

At Tokyo Bay, the submerged Arbalest has already surfaced only to lift its flight doors open to let out a aircraft. Within the center of the Arbalest, the door opened to reveal a VTOL jet aircraft by the catapult. Alarming sounds goes off as a single aircraft shaped like a fighter bomber was being sent down by a platform to the platform.

Shenghuo was checking his gear for the mission with a seven man squad. He checks his holographic computer in his glove called the Datapad for the map of their destination and their extraction. From the map, the Britannians have surrounded the palace, which is going to be difficult considering that it's one a small team of soldiers going to infiltrate the fortress.

"This is bullshit! We haven't even come up with a plan yet, and what if the Black Knights or the Britannians sees us?" Gero asked through his earset, turning on the switches to activate the aircraft. "How are we gonna get the defector if we can't be close to the facility?"

"The Falcon has arrived at the catapult deck." Michelle announced. "Fixing catapult energy to 520."

"Don't worry. I've found a small window that leads us to the roof of the building, we insert through there and use the aircraft hanger to get the hell out. They should have any aircrafts for royals in case of a rebellion or invasion." Shenghuo explains with the data pad and takes a seat belt to clip on for the launch as the other followed the suit for their launch.

"Alright then, if you say so..." Gero shrugged. "But don't get caught in the hangar. I heard that the entire air force wing was wiped out."

"Then it should be a piece of cake." Shenghuo commented. The aircraft has entered linear field. It connects the wheels of the aircraft as it voltage goes up high enough to launch.

"All preparations complete. The timing is up to you." Selena commanded as she transfers the controls to the Falcon.

"Roger that." Gero responded. "This is Eagle-One, we're now launching!" He pressed the button on the main control stick, thrusting the aircraft forward on the catapult. The crew can feel the rumbling of the catapult as the linear catapult launches from the deck and aircraft throttles the thrusters, flying off to Tokyo.

* * *

At Ashford, the entire school was at lockdown when the threats of the Black Knights have reached to the Settlement. The Student Council were watching the news unfold when the screen changed, showing the news reporter's eyes widening, before she stood as the symbol of the Black Knights dominated the screen.

Milly overlooks the screen over his shoulder shakily.

"That was it. All the news broadcasting stations were already dead." she announced softly. The door opened, as suddenly, three Black Knights flooded into the room, guns raised, as they all jumped to their feet. Nunnally release a gasp of terror.

"Hands up and turn around!" Tamaki demanded. "The Black Knights control the school! All of you are now our hostages!" Rivalz stared in shock as one of the men, Tamaki, smirking starting with an air of arrogance. He threw his hands out in front of Milly, Shirley and Nunnally

"Lower your guns!" Rivalz demanded, spreading his arms wide as he stepped in front of Milly.

"Huh?" Tamaki said as Arthur the Cat was hissing at them. "That's a hell of a thing to say in _this_ situation!"

"Rivalz." Milly warned.

"C'mon, lemme be cool for once, okay?" Rivalz begged. "I'll protect everyone!"

Tamaki smirked on his arrogant attitude and lifted his gun up. "Is that a fact?!" Tamaki shouted, readying to hit Rivalz over the head with his gun.

Instinctively, Rivalz closed his eyes, his arms raising to protect his head, waiting for the blow to come; however, as he heard a voice he had heard many times on the television.

"STOP!" Rivalz blinked as he looked up, as the man looked at the door, as Rivalz glanced where he was. And his eyes widened in shock. Zero himself stood at the door, with the Reaper beside him, and a red haired pilot on his other side.

"I _expressly_ told you to avoid violence." he declared.

"Yeah," Tamaki said, lowering his gun, "but, you also told us this was gonna be our command center, didn't you?" Everyone at the council room were all shocked to hear that from.

"Your command center?!" Milly gasped.

 _Why does it have to be_ _Ashford_ _, of all places...?_ Kallen thought as she stood behind Zero.

"This school shall be used by the Order of the Black Knights. We shall run it as our command center, with the Reaper in charge." Zero announced.

Rivalz stared at him coldly, his fists clenching as Milly asked lowly, "We can't say no, right?"

"I can guarantee the safety of all of you." Zero replied promptly, with a promise and the Reaper nodded as she took a step forward.

"This includes all students of this school. None shall be harmed, I promise you." she declared softly. Rivalz took a step forward, fists in his hands.

"Like we can believe you?" Rivalz said. "You guys are at war with us Britannians! We're _enemies_ , remember?!" The red headed guard took a few steps forward, sighing in defeat as her hand moved to her mask.

"Please, Rivalz, don't argue." Kallen said, stepping forward before removing the mask on her face. "Do what he says." When she removed her mask, all student council are appalled to see their red haired girl.

"Kallen?!" Shirley said, taking a step back.

After a few moments of silence, Milly broke it. "Well, well, there's a surprise around every corner...Do I have your word that no one gets hurt? Not only us, but any of the student body, faculty, or staff; anywhere on the campus?"

"As long as nobody tries to leave the dorms or administrative offices, they ought to be fine." Kallen affirmed.

Everyone was tensed when they saw how Kallen was a member of the terrorist organization. They felt betrayed by their own because they seemed to trusted her until she has shown her true colors. They were all disbelief that Kallen was a terrorist, but her face and the same red hair were all positive.

"I want...I want to know what you did to me!" Shirley demanded, walking forward a slight step. Kallen looking at her, confused.

"Huh?" Kallen asked.

"I was so terrified, you have no idea!" Shirley continued. "Both of you did something to me. Tell me the truth! Didn't you?!"

"Huh?" Kallen repeated again, still confused of what Shirley was talking about..

"How could you?" Shirley said before looking aside at the ground. "How _could you?!"_ Ohgi came into the room behind Tamaki and the three Black Knights behind him

"Zero, it's the Lancelot!" Ohgi exclaimed urgently; however, Zero expected this confrontation.

"I knew _he'd_ come!" Zero said.

* * *

The aircraft, designated as the Falcon, cruises at max speed to make it to land where the streets below are caught in a firefight.. Burai's fired their guns at the Sutherlands. Explosions, fire, and smoke covers the battlefield. The streets are full of blast holes from either shells. While the forces engage one another, the Falcon moves closer to the lines, surrounded by both Britannians and the Black Knights.

"Gero, we're approaching to the AO, engage stealth." said the co-pilot.

"Copy that. Activating stealth." Gero pressed a switch that activates a retro-reflective panel technology similar to the Arbalest, which grants the aircraft almost a high-level stealth capabilities and near invisibility. The thrusters switched to transition flight to turbine fans powered by the float system to maintain thermal signatures. With stealth tech on, Gero flies steadily below the remaining buildings of the Settlement block.

"Get ready, we're inbound! 30 seconds!" he announced. Shenghuo take out his pistol and cocks a bullet in before withdrawing it back to his drop-leg holster. He pulls his hood on and looks at the ground. He wasn't the only one getting ready. The insertion team are armed and loaded upon contact. A mercenary loads a assault rifle ready and glanced outside.

"Tokyo's getting ripped apart down there!" he shouted through the comms. Many of them could see things that were reduced to ruins. The rumbles of the old and the new building colliding with each other from the devastation that Lelouch pulled off. They were entering no-man's land.

"Approaching to the Government Bureau now. You are jumping into some deep shit, Shenghuo" Gero's co-pilot announced. Shenghuo stands up ready, holding onto the handlebar close to the door.

"We're here to yank the defector, with vital information in Britannia. We lost contact with her security team. Reaper is indisposable right now, but Echo are still in contact. They may be holed up inside the safe room." he called through his ear headset.

"If she's alive, we'll find her!" a sergeant announced, cocking his assault rifle.

"Overlord, understand we are still operating under a restricted ROE, over." he called to the bridge of the Arbalest, specifically Natora Noriega's callsign to many military operations in the Aesir was 'Overlord'.

"Roger that." Natora reported. "You are to use only tranquilizer rounds, limit live ammunition, only when used as last resort."

"Copy that." Shenghuo activated his data pad again. The map shows the control area of the Black Knights. He carefully examines the map, watching the Black Knight knightmares assaulting close to the Viceroy Palace.

"This is your insertion." Natora shows him a schematic diagram of the palace where the blue dot was marked as their insertion point. "Head to the security room on level 13 to disable the security cameras and locate the defector and Echo. Once there, head to the aircraft hanger for immediate extraction, we'll rendezvous with you at these coordinates." Shenghuo received the coordinates for their rendezvous with the Arbalest at a open area of the sea. "Good luck."

"Godspeed, captain." Shenghuo concluded before he shuts his data-pad down.

* * *

Suzaku's eyes were riddled with rage as he flew the Lancelot over the Black Knights forces. A squad of Burais are engaging the Lancelot while Suzaku descends upon the battleground like some sort of demented avenging angel.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted angrily. He strikes them, dodging the explosions, only to come right into fire with Raiko.

"Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon, fire!" Toru Yoshida fires at the Lancelot looking for Zero. Suzaku quickly sliced the shell into two, as they exploded behind him. He zoomed at the Raiko and quickly cutting off the supports legs of the Raiko, as it crashed to the floor, aiming at the ground as it quickly exploded, killing Yoshida and his co-pilot.

The Lancelot was a beast in the battlefield as the white knight cuts down two more Burais before hopping up to catch two buildings with the landspinners. Suzaku looks upward, trying to find any hint of Zero's location.

"When I find you Zero… I swear to god… " Suzaku hissed, his fists clenched as he cried, in anger and pain. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 _Suzaku was being confronted by this stranger holding a walking stick named Keithan, who stood there motionlessly as he spoke one word that made Suzaku confused._

" _Geass?" Suzaku repeated what the man just said._

" _Yes...Geass is a supernatural ability that Zero possess." Keithan started to explain about the powers that Zero has. "It's an hypnotic superpower that can implement a command within a person's mind upon direct eye, turning one's bidding against their will. Once the victim is under his direct control, he or she loses consciousness and activate its subconscious to carry our the order. When the effects wears off, it disrupts the cerebral cortex, causing a temporary memory loss to the victim's brain."_

 _"No way… " he stated incredulity._

 _"Yes way. How would you explain the transitional change inside Princess Euphemia during the Special Zone ceremony?" he explained simply. Suzaku's eyes widened as his heart picked up, while Keithan continued to explain more about the power. "Or you, Suzaku Kururugi, the one person who was prepared to die at Shikinejima, suddenly disobey a direct order just to live…"_

 _Suzaku just stood there with doubtfulness. Suzaku wasn't sure of how Keithan knew all of this, or if he is telling the truth, Somehow, he found out the reason why he abandoned the orders from Shikinejima._

" _Then...then that means…" Suzaku uttered._

" _That means… Zero has made you his pawn too." Keithan concluded._

* * *

Viletta, makes her way through the tough terrain of no man's land to find the one person she was obviously aware of. As she hops to the ground, she pondered the information she was able to learn from the one person who made her become amnesic.

 _The power to control people and erase their memories._ Villetta Nu thought of the information that she knows as she traversed the battlefield. _When you think about it, it makes sense and explains_ _ **everything**_ _that's happened till now._ She then ran to look up at the sky as she leaned against a wall, a sneer on her face.

 _And as a result of its aftereffects, I fell in love with a damned Eleven! That student, Lelouch Lamperouge, he's responsible for all of it!_ She glares furiously at the building that is in tact, Ashford.

* * *

The Lancelot raced through a broken highway. Suzaku was thirsty for Zero's head. Suzaku glanced at every corner of his screen, finding Zero. He was the one responsible for everything, including Euphemia's demise.

Suddenly, a slash harken was shot at Suzaku. Suzaku noticed the attack and strikes back to deflect the harken back to the machine who fired it, The Ceannard stood on top of the building with two swords in a akimbo style as the harken reels back to the hip.

"Suzaku!" Kimiko called.

"Reaper! It's you! " Suzaku called back.

"Yes, we've met on the battlefield some time now." she declared. "This is far enough Suzaku, so its time where you're going to die!"

"You're all idiots!" he cried from his frame. "You're being deceived. Zero's been lying to all of you!"

"Lying? Who's the liar here? You who betrayed the people, or that selfish princess who betrayed the people and started this war? That's the reason why I can't stand those ignorant gibberish!" she protested. Kimiko's eyes flared with rage that he commented that answer. "What do you even know about Zero anyway?!"

"Then tell me what you know about him, woman!" Suzaku snapped, anger flared in his tone. He launched his slash harkens, which hit the building where the Ceannard stood, as the Lancelot brought itself towards her in the air, his sword raised, ready to slash the machine.

"Tell me! Where is Zero now?!" Suzaku demanded, striking the Ceannard. Kimiko brought two of her swords to clash with Suzaku's. The sword sparks as the MVS collided with one another before the Lancelot activated it float unit to gain some altitude.

"If you want answers, then you're gonna have to make me answer over my cold, dead body, you worm." Kimiko snapped as she fires a slash harken at one of the buildings before she reels herself fast and jumps back to clash with Suzaku.

Both swords hit, as the Ceannard falls into a fallen skyscraper. The knightmares twisted the sword to hold it as a knife and used it to slow her fall, sliding down at the building, but the Lancelot turns around and flies straight down.

"Then, let's finish this here and now!" he hissed. Suzaku continues to fly towards her faster. Kimiko sheathes her other sword back while grabbing her Judgement rifle from behind and fires a burst at the Lancelot. The Ceannard continues to let out a full automatic assault until they both landed safely. Kimiko suppresses Suzaku with the rifle until she used up all of her ammunition before throwing the rifle at the Lancelot. The machine sliced the rifle before the Ceannard draws out one of her swords to continue fighting against the raging knightmare frame.

The Lancelot tries to take a slice of her machine, but Kimiko dodged it, ducking under the belly while twisting both legs to kick the knightmare twice. One by the head and the other by the abdomen. Suzaku trembled for a short while before regaining its posture to strike the machine. The Ceannard caught the blade with one of its swords before locking the other strike with the last one.

Both machines are caught in the stalemate before Suzaku does this. He flicks his swords upwards, causing both swords to fly up before he grabs the machine by the arms and lets out a knee attack at the center chest, pushing it back before grabbing its head and headbutts it very hard. The Ceannard froze momentarily before the Lancelot roundhouse kicks the machine so hard that it sends the machine all the way across the street, crashing at a building behind it.

"ARGH!" Kimiko grunted. "You son of a bitch…" She lifted her head to find the Lancelot flying back up with the Varis rifle ready.

"Answer me!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Where is Zero?"

"Like I said, you're gonna have to make me answer over my dead body." Kimiko retorted. Suzaku grits his teeth in frustration, had it with her stubbornness.

"Fine then!" The barrel from the VARIS extended, making it more powerful for the final blow. Kimiko clenched her jaw, her fists tightening on the controls. "You can just die!" he declared.

"Like hell I won't!" Before Suzaku could even get the shot, the Ceannard rears up and opens the chest to show him a silver orb. The orb charges to glow red. The Ceannard's cockpit pops out a small HUD visor for Kimiko to aim her shot. She doesn't have a lot of time left for her to take precise aim, so she unleashed the weapon.

"Take this!" Kimiko screamed before pulling the trigger on her controls. The Ceannard fires a barrage of red beams.

"What the hell?!" Suzaku gasped as he saw the red beams coming out from the Ceannard and straight at the Lancelot. Quickly, the Lancelot bails in order to dodge the attack. The Ceannard rotates its chest to follow the Lancelot, leaving a path of destruction from the red beams hitting everywhere. When the shots died, statics sparks from the cannon and the Ceannard twitched from using the weapon before rocking itself to kneel.

"Damn!" Kimiko shouted. "I never thought I had to use that in this time of need." Kimiko rotates her controls to see if the cannon had damaged the machine's capacity to move. The limbs were a bit sluggish, but the arms and the legs could still be able to take her back to finding the Lancelot.

"Reaper!" Kimiko's eyes widened as she glanced to her left, her breath hitching in her throat. She saw the Gawain, floating by to see if the Lancelot is still at her area.

"Reaper, where is Suzaku?" he asked.

"I think Suzaku must've fled to Thirteenth Highway when I fired the hadron cannon." Kimiko reported.

"That's where Kallen is." Zero reported. He took a hard look to examine the machine. Its rocking and shakes makes the machine damaged even though she has taken a lot of beatings.

"Can you machine fight?"

"It's a little bit jiggly, but I can still move."

"Get back to the command center for the repairs. I need you with Ohgi. I'll deal with Suzaku myself."

"Roger that." she complied before the Gawain activates its float system to fly off to where the Lancelot had fled to.

* * *

After the Ceannard fired its unfinished hadron cannon, the Lancelot was forced to flee from the scene to find a way to avoid contact with another hadron cannon user. The white knightmare rolls down through a ruined highway that leads him somewhere.

"Damn it, I never thought that she may have a hadron cannon too?" Suzaku growled. Suddenly, a knife was thrown at Suzaku. The Lancelot deflected it, turning to face the opponent who throw the knife. The Guren catches the small knife as it stood on top of the building, staring down at the Lancelot.

"Suzaku!" she called.

"Kallen!" Suzaku called back.

"We finally meet in battle! I'm sorry, but this time, you're going to die!" she declared.

"Kallen, you're all fools!" he cried from his frame. "You, the Japanese, he's lying to all of you!"

"Those are the reasons why I can't stand idiots like you" she protested. "What do you even know about Zero?!"

"Then tell me everything what you know about him!" Suzaku asked authoritatively. He fires both harkens at a block below the Guren and the Lancelot was suddenly zooming in towards her in the air with one sword in his hand while holding the Varis rifle in his other one.

"Tell me! Where is Zero now?!" Suzaku demanded. The Lancelot tips its sword forward to stab the Guren, but the red knightmare blocked his attack by her radiant wave surfer as both knightmare frames retreated a few feet. The Lancelot activates its float unit to fly in the air.

Kallen aimed her own slash harkens at the building near the Lancelot, pulling herself quickly to it before pushing from it, flying to the Lancelot in midair. She initiated her radiant wave surger again to hit the knightmare, but Suzaku blasted back by firing its Varis at the Guren. Kallen jerks her controls inwards to barrel roll away from the bullet and into another building which Kallen grabs onto the wall with her radiant surger, sliding down from the hold.

"Answer me! Where is Zero!?" he demanded again as he began to fly down towards her.

"Like I'd tell that to a filthy traitor like _you_!" Kallen snapped.

"Then, let's finish this here!" he hissed, pushing his controls. The Lancelot flies down faster as a meteor.

"Don't think you've got the edge just because you can fly!" she shouted as the Guren unleashed a burst of radiant energy to push her out of the way. They both landed safely. The Lancelot tries to strike, but Kallen zoomed forward and grasped his left arm tightly with her metal arm.

"Now, I got you." she smirked as he didn't move, while she initiated the surger. "DIE!" The radiant energy bursts through the arm; however, the Lancelot ejected its arm from the frame, the only piece of the frame that was destroyed, as he took out his VARIS, aiming directly at her metal arm.

KABOOM!

Suzaku blasts it off, causing Kallen to cry out in the knightmare. The Lancelot flew up a few feet, still aiming at her as Kallen stared up at him from below. The Guren's right arm was obliterated to smithereens as there was nothing left but the blast marks from the VARIS.

"Tell me! Where is Zero?!" he demanded once again.

Kallen simply glared at him as she declared lowly, "I hate men who keep pestering me." Suzaku remained quiet, seeing how defiant Kallen is.

"Is that so? Then, here..." Suzaku switched the barrel from the VARIS to extended forward. "You can die." he declared. The finger of the Lancelot were slowly pulling the trigger, waiting for the right moment to click and shoot to kill Kallen. "Do you have any last words, say them now?" Kallen stayed silent for a moment before a loud call halts them.

"Wait!" Suzaku and Kallen paused on the call as they turned to the machine floating in the air. The Gawain floated high in the air, watching the moment where Suzaku was about to kill Kallen.

"Suzaku Kururugi...It seems I was too naive." Lelouch declared openly. "To put an end to this, let us fight one-on-one."

"Just what I wanted!" Suzaku snapped, his anger laced with his tone.

* * *

The Falcon approaches to the rooftop of their insertion point. The team were seeing what lies on top of the palace. It had a garden and creamy white pillars with a rainbow of flowers growing over the rolling grasses. The white pavements running through it, all meeting in the center, with fountains dotted around the garden.

"Alright team, let's hook up!" Shenghuo commanded. The aircraft hovers closely to the ground, but maintain the height distance. Dusts and dirt flies everywhere. The doors slides open as a mercenary and Shenghuo each grab a zipline shooter. They takes aim and fires it at the ground. The hooks hits their mark and the zipline cable straightens.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" One by one, the mercenaries connect themselves to the zipline and slides down to the garden.

"Overlord, this is Viking Actual, we have boots on the ground. How copy?" Shenghuo reported back to the Arbalest.

"Copy Viking Actual, but we're runnin' out of time. You'll need to double your asses to continue with the mission." Natora contacted through his headset. Shenghuo was the last one to hook up.

"Copy that." he affirmed before he rappels down to join up with the rest of his squad. The ropes swivels as Shenghuo lands on the ground. He unhooks himself and aircraft and contacts to Gero through his ear headset.

"Gero, get yourself out of here!" he called.

"You got it, don't be late kid." The cable disconnects from the aircraft and flies off into the sky before disappearing out of nowhere. A mercenary tosses a semi-auto shotgun as Shenghuo catches the gun.

"Alright, let's go find ourselves a shadow." He cocked the bolt back to load a shell and they began to rush towards the nearest doorway.

* * *

Inside of the government bureau, Cornelia commands the Glaston Knights with her orders to relay for the forces fighting in the city. "Order Lord Crane to fall back." Cornelia ordered, walking towards the Glaston Knights in front of her. "Set up a defense line on the railway station grounds."

"Yes, right away, Your Highness." The man on Cornelia's far right said before walking off.

"Princess Cornelia," Cornelia quickly turned to the screen, relief flooding through her as she saw Guilford on the screen. "I've completed our formation. What about the line of defense around the Bureau?" he reported. Cornelia gave a nod, remembering that three of the Glaston Knights were with him, having stopped the intense fight between him and Tohdoh, obeying orders to retreat. His eyes showed concern.

"You are to hold your position, Guilford." Cornelia answered. "If we can just drag this battle out, it'll only go badly for the Black Knights."

"Yes, Your Highness." Guilford said. With that, Cornelia turned to the rest of the Glaston Knights.

"Well, what did my older brother say?" Cornelia asked, turning to the two men at her left. A man with dark blue hair and the man next to him having blond hair.

"He said the Pacific Fleet should arrive in approximately seventeen hours, but they can't make it in time." the blue hair man, Bart L. Darlton reported. "But he did say that there is another force coming in from the south within several hours."

"Also, the Sado and Torishima Air Divisions have already been deployed within Area Eleven." the Blonde hair man, Alfred G. Darlton added.

"Meaning that they should be here in about thirty minutes." she concluded lowly. "Leak this information to the Black Knights."

"Huh?!" Alfred asked. The Glaston Knights looked taken aback.

"After that, you'll join Lord Guilford in the defense line protecting the Government Bureau." Cornelia continued.

"And you my lady?" One of the men inquired. Cornelia felt a smirk pull at her features as she half turned towards them.

"Oh, I'll be preparing the party." Cornelia replied cryptically.

* * *

At Ashford, the Black Knights have already set up various monitors, devices, and radio transmission for the battle. Everyone had different occupations from communications post to security details and patrols to cover the positions of the high ground school. The Ceannard powers down while Rakshata and her team asset the situation in hand. Kimiko sits back down and drank some water before she comes up to the team.

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad I'm afraid." Rakshata sighed, a scowl on her face would mean she was awfully pissed about her actions. "I did warned you never to use the weapon on its chest, its still not complete." she scolded, pointing her cigar stick at her. "Thank you for frying the circuits." said Rakshata reported. "Now, we don't have the adequate materials for this. It would take days, even weeks to repair this machine."

"I'm sorry, but Suzaku had me pinned." Kimiko makes an excuse. "But can you still be able to make it move at its minimum. If I can shoot, then I can fight." Rakshata made a disgusted sound when she had to work on the machine that could be some of use in future battles when needed.

"I'll be at the center." Kimiko called before walking up towards the clubhouse. Kimiko has yet to wonder why Ashford as their command center. She didn't know the reason, but Nunnally is here and that's what worries her. For a little fourteen year old girl like her can be easily traumatized even when blinded.

 _Why does it have to be this place?_ Kimiko looks at the door that held the student council and Nunnally. _Lelouch, why does it have to be here?_ She opened the doors, coming in on one of Ohgi's conversation of the situation.

"Alright, we've secured the student and staff members, established the defenses around the school, locked the doors, and clogged the air ventilations to prevent anyone from entering or escaping." Ohgi explained the details of their perimeter.

"Oh, Reaper, thank you for showing up. I was just about to brief on the battlefront." He turned to the Reaper and she faced towards the screen. The blue sector highlighted are the Black Knights controlled territories while the rest of the area was widespread mixed with their forces and the Britannians.

"We're holding the school and Diethard's group are holding the Media Area." Ohgi said as the respective zones were colored red. "Miss Kaguya's reserve forces are standing by at our rear. Tohdoh's forces have currently engaging them at the front, pushing them to the palace. All we need is to make another push and we take the palace." Ohgi commanded, lowing his head. "For Naoto."

"What are the casualties?" Kimiko asked.

"So far, we've lost two squadrons at the north sector and three more by the east." Ohgi replied, assessing the amount of losses that are stacking up. "Tohdoh has already pushed back the enemy, but losing about 100 Burais to make it that far."

"Have Tohdoh and the rest of the forces hold there until reinforcements come for the direct assault. The palace has auto sentries in case of riots or battle such as this." Kimiko commanded. In the back of her mind, she hoped that the extraction team would grab the defector out of that place.

"Commander, we've captured someone." A Black Knight member reported.

"Did one of the students got out?" Kimiko inquired, not moving her gaze from the screen. "Don't worry, let 'em go. We haven't got a reason to hold 'em here."

"No, this one was caught sneaking _in_ through the rear gate." The Black Knight clarified.

"Sneaking in?" Ohgi repeated, turning to look at him in his peripheral vision, only to be shocked by what he saw. A woman with teal hair and tanned skin, escorted by two Black Knights.

 _Chigusa!_? He thought immediately.

"Sh-she's a collaborator who reports directly to me." Ohgi lied. "Take her into one of the unoccupied rooms, and I'll hear her report there." Kimiko was the first to raised an eyebrow at Ohgi, not knowing anything about this collaborator.

* * *

The entire student council fell silent after the Black Knights have established their command center in their school. Fear and loathing was all they had to protect themselves and the other students in the facility.

"Oh, Nina..." Milly reminded herself of how Nina suffered a mental breakdown, trapping herself to work on the Ashford knightmare from below the surface.. "I wonder if she's still in the Ganymede Hangar."

"And Kallen's a part of this whole thing?" Rivalz added. "Man, this sucks. What're we gonna do?" Rivalz felt down when he lost hoe for any of them or for the colony. The battle will be the decision that will determine their fates.

"It's all right." Shirley suddenly called, her hands under her chin thoughtfully. "The Black Knights, or Zero, rather, they absolutely won't do anything to harm us." Shirley elaborated the situation of Zero. She believed that if Zero had kept his word, that n harm will come to them, then there's no point in posing violence to the students.

"But how can you be so sure of that?" Rivalz asked out of concern.

"COWARD!" A bellowing shout was heard from outside. Everyone saw the Gawain, floating across from their window, with his hand raised towards them. The Lancelot was not far from the Gawain, but it halted because the finger are slash harkens that could damage the clubhouse and injury the student council.

"You've taken them as hostages?!" he hissed in anger. "Some one-on-one fight this is!"

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected my bids to join me as an ally." he reminded him darkly. "Now you'll regret those foolish moral standards you cling to!" Lelouch glanced at his screen, zeroing in on Sayoko, who was hidden in the trees.

"Hey, isn't that the black knightmare that's been all over the news lately?!" Rivalz said.

"No way..." Shirley said. "Zero's not targeting this building, is he?!" Shirley then turned to Rivalz "He can't be, he can't! Because, if he does—!"

 _If I can get close enough to him to use the Harkens._ Suzaku thought. "ZERO!" Suzaku charged at Zero, evading the Hadron Cannon beams aimed for him. Lelouch moved back, causing Suzaku to land, still zooming towards him.

"Now." C.C. said over her communication device.

Sayako then pushed the button of the device in her hand, activating the the Gefjun Disrupter net that would render the Lancelot inoperable in the field. The sakuradite powering his frame frozen.

"What the—" Suzaku exclaimed as he found himself trapped by the same trap he encountered at Shikinejima.

Rakshata chuckled to herself at her handiwork. "I anticipated they wouldn't have adequate time to come up with a countermeasure for this. Zero, remember your promise."

"Yes." Zero said. "You may do with the machine as you wish."

"ZERO!" Suzaku shouted angrily. "You deceive the people who trust you to the very end! You betrayer!"

"Hmph." Zero said dismissively. "I've no time to argue which of us is the bigger hypocrite. Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi."

With that, the Gawain flies off to the Viceroy Palace. Suzaku glares at the Gawain, leaving him exposed and captured by the Black Knights again. "DAMN YOU!" Suzaku roared, slamming his fist to the controls.

* * *

Inside the Viceroy Palace, two soldiers in the security camera room, watches the entire Viceroy Palace panicking and trying to do whatever they can to defend the compound. A hard two knocks came from the metal door.

"Who is it?" a soldier asked.

"We have a triple red level 3 at sector 3! We need some assistance!" The security guards looked at each other with similar panicked faces. They immediately pick up their guns and opens the door. Before that can get out, they were zapped by two mercenaries with a taser staff that hit their heads, knocking them out unconscious. Shenghuo takes the lead and goes in with his shotgun ready as the other followed.

"Clear!" he confirmed as Shenghuo rushed to the security computers. He pounded the keyboard and plugged his data pad wrist to the computer for analysis. First, he disables the security cameras to make sure their tracks are covered, second, he searches for every details and location of the defector, and third, he taps onto the radio frequency as he can hear multiple shouts coming from the frontlines and the defense lines. As the mercenaries removed the unconscious Britannians, another mercenary came to the door, standing next to the boy.

"You better hurry it up kid. If Britannians spots us in here, then this mission was over before we even started." he said, panicked in his tone. Shenghuo types down several keys and activated the map room of where the safe house is located.

"I'm going as fast as I can, just hide those idiots in a closet or something." Shenghuo said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Finally he found what they were looking for. A room at the high levels of the palace, possible the location of the defector.

"Viking Actual, this is Eagle-One, anyone who doesn't get out soon isn't going to." Gero called through his headset. "We're counting a counterattack imminent, and the east side has been overrun."

"Shit…" Shenghuo cursed under his breath. "Roger that, moving on." he replied, taking the plug away from his data pad and takes his shotgun. "We're moving through the building complex at level 12, tell Echo to watch their fire." he informed.

"You got it kid."

"Got a safe room location, it's on level 22." Shenghuo announced **.** "Let's move, on me." He opened a door, leading them to the hallway.

* * *

The Gawain flies towards the Government Bureau from the rooftop, hovering over their progress in the main front. By the time it flew to the Government Bureau, the building activates its defense systems. A line of sentry guns came out from the walls and begins to unleash a volley of bullets down at the Black Knights. A few tried to get to the Viceroy Palace, but they were quickly shot down by the guns.

"Their defences is expected." Lelouch commented.

"Should you really be treating this so casually?" C.C. said as she zoomed in on the approaching forces. "Enemy reinforcement are approaching, if they start bombing us, it's all over." Lelouch glanced at the Britannian aerial forces, now surrounding them in the distant skyline.

"Hmph." Lelouch said. "But we have a replenished energy filler, haven't we?" Lelouch and C.C initiated the twin hadron cannons, as he slowly maneuvered in a circle, eradicating the air units with the red beam.

"Tohdoh, This is Zero, I will attack from the air." he reported.

"Hmm? Don't you think that it's too risky to rely too much on those machine's capabilities?" Tohdoh inquired skeptically. He wasn't sure about bringing the Gawain in the heavily defended fortress was a good idea despite its technological advantage over a knightmare such as his.

"I'm only going to check something out. It won't be long." Lelouch replied. The Gawain lands atop the Government Bureau. Lelouch seemed to noticed how the area looked strangely familiar. The flowers and the pillars are very nostalgic to Lelouch.

"How strange..." Lelouch mused. "This place seems to be familiar."

"Yes… Aries Villa." C.C. revealed suddenly. Lelouch was taken on how C.C would have known this garden.

"What?! How do you know that?" Lelouch asked. C.C remained silent. She was in her mind, think of some excuse for him.

"I'll tell you some day, when the time is right." C.C. answered cryptically. Lelouch continued to stare at her in suspicion, this only heightening his suspicion, pausing in thought only. He heard the voice of his elder sister calling in a dark, sarcastic welcoming tone.

"Welcome, Zero." Lelouch snapped out of any thoughts he was having and he saw the famous purple frame appear from the corner of it, her spear in her hand. "I figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid." There was this carefully planned aura that made Cornelia be so malevolent that she has a satisfaction on her face. "Now… join us for your welcome soirée. Care for a dance?" Cornelia asked in a hollow, yet dark tone.

* * *

Ohgi had to go to a separate room with Villeta to discuss in private. "Chigusa, why did you come to this battlefield?!" Ohgi said as he was alone with Villeta.

"We need to find someplace safe for you. Stay with me for now." Ohgi then tried to reach for Villetta, only for her to pull back.

"Look, I'm sorry I hid this from you, but everything I'm doing is for the sake of peace! If Zero succeeds in freeing Japan from Britannia, then we can finally be together!"

"Oh, stop before I puke!" Villetta scoffed, running behind Ohgi to hold him as she grabbed his gun. She then put it to his back, surprising him. "Me, together with an Eleven like you? What a horrible thought. Heh...My name is Villetta Nu, and I am a Knight of Honor of Britannia."

Ohgi then turned around to face her, only for her to shoot him in the stomach. Ohgi then started to fall to the ground, clutching his wound.

"So I see, Chigusa...you've gotten...your memory back..." Ohgi managed before collapsing. Villetta then looked down at him with an hard expression on her face, almost as if she never regretted what she did.

* * *

Kimiko just got report of Ohgi's status. She was completely surprised when she heard the news.

"What? Ohgi's been shot?" Kimiko inquired. "Was it that collaborator we've captured?"

"Yes, and we're still looking for her." Minami whispered in her ear to cover his injuries.

"Just find that woman." Kimiko whispered back. "Find her and make sure that she is captured. I don't anything to happen." Minimi nodded before he returned to his job. Kimiko starts to grow desperate, finding the base commander shot and the crippled girl staying here.

 _If this shit goes on, we're about to be screwed._ Kimiko thought, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Milly gazed fearfully out the window, where the Lancelot remained frozen, Suzaku inside, refusing to come out. Her fists shook as Rivalz, flipping his hair tightly.

"At this rate, Suzaku will..." Suddenly, in the hall outside, a panicked commotion was heard, and the sound of footsteps hurrying from the hall, leaving the door completely unguarded.

"Did something happen?" Milly gasped.

"Take this chance! Go!." Everyone turned to Nunnally, who suddenly announced them. "We have to save Suzaku. He's the only one who we can rely on..." she declared softly. Milly's eyes gazed at the brave, crippled girl, before giving a curt nod.

* * *

Kimiko ordered the Black Knights to investigate the entire faculty to search for the woman who shot Ohgi. Two Black Knights came to a storage room to search for the woman.

"It's pitch black!" A Black Knight complained in the Ganymede Hanger. "You'd never know if the culprit was hiding here."

"Where's the light switch?" The second Black Knight in the room wondered.

"Dunno." The first one said.

Suddenly, a loud clamping noise came from the darkness. They saw a Ganymede Knightmare Frame rising up. They gasped at the person who's piloting the old antique.

"Zero," Nina growled from inside the machine. "Princess Euphemia—"

* * *

"—WILL BE AVENGED!" Cornelia bellowed in rage, stormed at Lelouch with her spear raised. Lelouch used its finger harkens to hit Cornelia, but he missed as she managed to hit Lelouch's side, which he defected with his arm, activating his harken fingers again in order to stop her. However, he was too slow, as Cornelia zoomed around him.

"What's wrong, Zero?!" Cornelia asked in a mocking tone as she hit him with her spear again, causing it to fall back a few feet. Cornelia takes out her gun and began to fire a few cannon shells before a barrage of bullets at the Gawain. The machine took the hits hard, strengthened by the armor, but the damages are building up.

"The specs on this thing are far superior than hers!" Lelouch cursed, working on the keyboard next to him. The Gawain attempted to gain height in the air. Cornelia, however, used her slash harkens to slam into his chest.

"You weak bastard!" she sneered, as she was pulled onto his chest as he floated above the ground. The Gloucester was hanging on the Gawain. Cornelia grew a sinister grin as her victory is coming closer.

"I have you!" Cornelia grew a sinister grin as her victory is coming closer. "I have you right where I want you! Your life is now in my hands!" Cornelia can feel this excitement to get the man responsible and she's getting pumped up. She slammed into his chest, raising her spear on top of the Gawain.

"Cornelia!" Lelouch yells out in anger. Cornelia took out her gun, pointing it directly at his frame.

"This is your judgement!" she sneered. She grinned happily like she's already won.

CRASH!

A spear suddenly stabbed right through the midsection of the frame, close to Cornelia. She grunted in sudden shock when she was ht from behind.

"Princess, it's me, Darlton. " a voice on the roof made Cornelia surprise at a Britannian Gloucester knightmare, piloted by Andreas Darlton.

"Uh...why...Dalton why?" Cornelia groaned in pain inside her knightmare.

"Don't be afraid." Dalton spoke in calmness, under the Geass trance. " haven't come to kill you my lady…"

"Well, he made it." Lelouch smirked once again as the Gawain straightened up.

"I'm here to deliver you to Zero, your highness… " he spoke again, but finally snapped out of the Geass in confusion. He looked up in surprise, shock, and realization at the atrocity.

"Uh! What have I done? Why Princess?" Cornelia's knightmare landed in a puff of smoke and sparks on the government building.

"Thank you… Darlton." Lelouch remarked to the general in the knightmare before firing the hadron cannon at him, causing the knightmare to immediately explode.

"PRINCESS!" It was his last cry before Darlton's knightmare explodes.

* * *

Nunnally sat alone in the empty Council room. There was no one in the Council. The only noise she can hear was the sound of the battle from outside. She had a sick feeling in her gut. She was worried about her brother. She wanted to be at least beside him until the fighting end.

Nunnally heard the door hissed open. Nunnally's head whipping toward the door, as she hears footsteps enter the room.

"Is that you, C.C?" she asked, concerned of whoever was entering the room.

"Nunnally…It's me..." The slower voice tone of Kimiko replied distantly. Nunnally gasped at the voice of Kimiko Sakoto.

"Kimiko, is that you!?" she asked out of concern.

"Yeah, its me…" Kimiko's emotionless voice soothes the girl. She takes a few steps forward to kneel down besides her. Nunnally's closed eyes started to leak from the tears of her friend being missing.

"Oh, Kimiko…" she starts to cry as Kimiko embraces her, patting her back to calm her, allowing her tears to leak down onto her Reaper uniform. "I thought I never get to see you when all of this was happening!"

"I was captured when I got here, so they at least get me a room to stay in." said Kimiko.

"I...I...I don't know where Lelouch is and...Suzaku...he's…." Nunnally cries so much that her voice hiccups in every tears she spills.

Kimiko, however, remains unfazed her the sadness the little girl was hearing. She continues to pat her back until she reaches down to her pocket to bring out something.

"Shhh...shhh…It's going to be alright, Nunnally… I'm sure they're fine." she replied calmly, trying to comfort the poor blind girl. As she pats her back, her left hand reached for her pocket and takes out what appears to be a capsule. "Everything is going to be… alright." She then pressed a small button to pop out a small needle.

* * *

 **Yes, I appreciate the events in the original, though the story will remain true, I just need some adjustments to where the usual goes.**

 **So...this story is almost over and I can't wait for the third season to come soon, I'd bet it's going to be awesome. I hoped you enjoyed your time reading this through to the end.**


	34. Chapter 33: A Losing Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **June 7th, 2017, A.T.B**_

 _ **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **0321 hrs**_.

Critically injured by the javelin lance that pierced her knightmare, Cornelia slowly climbs out of the cockpit block and grunted when she landed at the bottom of the ruined statue that her Gloucester fell upon.

Upon her gaze, she spotted Zero standing tall and strong, looking down at her as if he'd already won over her, but he was confronting her as Lelouch Vi Britannia. Cornelia did not even have the strength to be surprised, seeing Lelouch as the only one who would defy the emperor and his rule.

"I see..." she whispered, as she gazed into the face of her younger brother. "So you are the true face behind the mask of Zero..." Lelouch stood silently, his hand covered one of his eyes as he stared at her emotionlessly. Blood soaked and ran down the side of her face, mixing with her tear, as the sparks of flames blew between them.

"Kimiko and Darlton were right. It had to be somebody with a grudge against the Britannian Imperial Family." she groaned. "Y-You… did this… for Nunnally?" she questioned his motives that took his innocences and those around him.

"Correct." Lelouch answered coldly. "I will demolish the present world and build a new one to take its place." Cornelia felt sadden tearing her as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You would killed them all for the sake of that madness?" she sobbed. "Clovis…even Euphie!?"

"You're one to talk, my dear sister, considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne the Flash." said Lelouch, glaring down at his sister, reminding her of how she always idol Marianne li Britannia. Cornelia felt a stroke of pain in her heart, feeling that the only person she admired was betrayed by her own brother.

"Then… it would seem… " Cornelia said, sitting up a bit. "That talking with you any further would be utterly pointless." Lelouch gave her a smirk that it is his chance to do it.

"Indeed… Well then… Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to answer him." he uncovered his Geass left eye dramatically and uses it on his sister. Cornelia's eyes widening as she saw a red Geass symbol burning in it. The power reaches to her brain before she succumb to the powers of Geass. Her widened eyes softened, now outlined by its iris glowing red aura around her iris, taking over her mind completely.

"Go on." she answered, under the effects of his Geass.

"Sister, are you the one who killed my mother?" he interrogated, waited in anticipation.

"No." Cornelia replied without a pause. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he continued, his tone sounded harsher.

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know." she answered simply, Lelouch gasped from Cornelia's shocking words. A scowl overcame his face while he glared down with more intensity.

"But you were put in charge of her personal guard, were you not?" he interrogated, more desperately.

"Yes." Cornelia answered.

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?" Lelouch asked.

"I was asked to."

"By whom?!" Lelouch demanded, fists clenched as he waited impatiently for her answer.

"Lady Marianne… " she answered in the same tired tone. Lelouch was seemingly taken back from this answer.

"Mother did?!" Lelouch exclaimed. His eyes widened, eyebrows knitted in confusion, and breath almost caught in his throat. He begun to think, pondering about what really happened during her assassination.

 _That's impossible!_ _My mother knew she would be attacked that day?!_ Lelouch's eyes widened in anger, and disbelief, his fists shaking. _No...That can't be...If she did, she would have gotten us out of there!_ Lelouch couldn't think of that one outcome and took a step forward to be more meaningful.

"What really happened on that day?!" Anger continued to grab hold of him from the inside. "Who killed her?!" he cried. "WHO KILLED MY MOTHER DAMN IT?!" Cornelia then moved her mouth to speak, but realized she had no such knowledge to speak of.

"You don't know? Who else knows the truth?" he demanded, clenching a fist at his side. "Someone must know! You, yourself, investigated what occurred that day?"

"I remember His Majesty the Emperor ordered Brother Schneizel to transport the body out of there." Cornelia recalled. "Schneizel had the body delivered to the Agrierin family for further examination, but the body was stolen ten days later."

"Stolen? You mean mother's?" Lelouch inquired. "Who was the prime suspect in the scene?"

"I don't know, but my research confirmed fingertip traces of DNA from someone who holds the name of Sakoto." Lelouch suddenly flinched after he heard the name. He realized who Cornelia was referring to.

"Sakoto?! You mean the House of Sakoto? _They_ knew about this?!" The revelation had Lelouch confused with the person who was to be his guardian. "Do they have any connections or links regarding the disappearance of the body?" he demanded further to get more information regarding if Mariko was almost involved.

"That's what the evidence lead, but the head member of the family claimed none of the family members never heard or knew of the assassination before the news came. They cut all ties to any foreign families after a scandal between Lady Marianne and the former member of the Agrierin family, Mariko Agrierin ten years ago." Cornelia answered.

"An scandal? Mariko and mother? What kind of scandal?" Lelouch asked for more details about this new found evidence regarding his mother's demise.

"I don't know." Cornelia answered. "All I do know is that there was a argument between Marianne and Mariko. All other details came to an end at the purge. The rest were inconclusive."

While Lelouch interrogates his sister, C.C observed from the Gawain, watching him try to find the answers that lies ahead. "Was that the reason for the emperor to declare them enemies and massacred the entire family? If Sakotos were involved, then what did they do when they discovered that scandal? What happened after the purge?"

Before Lelouch could even get another answer, a large explosion erupted from the ground of the garden. Dusts and smoke are covering the entire area, limiting their vision.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" A suddenly loud roar bellowed through the atmosphere just as Lelouch turned in shock with his mask on to a unidentified knightmare frame with Float system thrusters all over its spherical body. Its armament consists of five conical slash harkens .The orange sphere shaped machine emerged from the ground, green float system flashes around it, and someone standing at the top. It was Jeremiah Gottwald, standing on a new model, the Siegfried.

"Mr. Zero? Can it really be?!" he gasped, his eyes widening as the dust around them cleared to be visible by the mad man. " _What_?! Oh, what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!" Jeremiah announced dramatically as the Gawain picked up Zero with its hand, raising him towards the cockpit.

"Is that you, Orange boy?" Lelouch asked the changed man, completely surprised to see his former enemies alive. Jeremiah twitched, trying to suppress his frustration at the nickname as if the knowledge of Zero in front of him was enticing him.

"OOOOOOOHHHH, I BESEECH YOU!" Jeremiah pleaded, clasping both hands together. "I'm begging you, please die." Jeremiah's voice turned dangerously calm as he suddenly glared down at Zero who had just hopped into the Gawain's cockpit.

"Damn!" Lelouch said, getting back into the Gawain. "Get Cornelia!"

"I'm already on it!" she replied as C.C then moved the Gawain Knightmare Frame to pick up the slumping princess. Cornelia couldn't make out what was going on, but after the Geass effects wears off, she passes out. Just as the Gawain was about to grabbed her; however, they were impacted by Jeremiah's Siegfried Knightmare Frame. The size compared to the Gawain was greater. The impact force was so strong that the Siegfried hurled them through the building.

* * *

At the same time, the impact from the Siegfried crashing through the ceilings of every floor through the Viceroy Palace has caused a few earthquakes from the lower levels. Shenghuo's team paused their advance when they can feel the rumble from the surface.

"What was that?" a female mercenary asked in panicked.

"Don't know, but it doesn't seem to be a good thing." Shenghuo answered flatly.

"That must be the 22nd floor! C'mon!" a mercenary exclaimed before rushing forward to the emergency stairs. Shenghuo and Metal team moves cautiously, but in a faster pace to their defector in the 22nd floor.

* * *

After crashing through the first building from the government bureau, the Siegfried was hurdling the Gawain in front of the chest towards another skyscraper.

"Zero! I—" Jeremiah said, lowering himself into the Siegfried, "—must rid the world of the empire's enemies! Yes… and so… " He added as lights in the machine turned on. He has a sinister grin of satisfaction. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" He pushes the Gawain even further away from the government bureau, crashing through a skyscraper and into the battlefield.

"Kh!" Lelouch gasped, removing his mask, glaring angrily at Jeremiah and his new machine. "Out of my way!" he shouted, but Jeremiah continues to push the Gawain further into the sky while shouting his name in a anguishing desire.

"ZEEERRRROOOO!"

* * *

The Aesir were making their way towards the safe room in the 22nd floor where Katelyn Parker was supposedly staying at. Their boots clamped the steps and the floors grew a lot more quieter as they ascend upstairs.

The team paused to find them already at the 22nd floor with a door that had a digital lock pad next to it. The positioned by the wall while Shenghuo plugs his Datapad to the password lock as the screen glows bright blue. He dialed a few codes as the lights in the 22nd floor goes out. The password lock was disabled.

"The door's disabled, go." At once, a mercenaries plans a charge at the door and turned to ten seconds. As soon as the sound beeps, the charge explodes as the team breaches through the door and into the room to their objective. When they entered, they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a large hole that goes to another hole at the opposite side of the wall caused by the Siegfried and the Gawain. The knightmares destroyed the office building and created a manhole that's as big as the Gawain. Several bodies spread across the floor. Wires and ceiling parts were scattered. Some lowered their guns when they saw the devastation.

"Damn, you think the defector survived this attack?" a mercenary asked. Shenghuo walks cautiously with his shotgun ready for anything that moves.

"What if she did, then she's one tough bitch." another one said.

"Well, we can't find anything with all this wreckage now." a mercenary acknowledged over their course of mission.

"So where's our contact?" Another mercenary scolded. Suddenly, they heard a faint voice. They became alerted, guns ready and the team moves around for any signs of life. Another noise came. Shenghuo concentrated where the noise was coming from. After another mumbling, Shenghuo found the source of the noise. The noise comes from a closet blocked off by debris.

"Let's get this thing out of the way." Shenghuo ordered. The team puts their weapons away to help remove the piles of crumbling ceiling parts. Shenghuo tossed a broken lamp away while the others dig through to the closet. The only problem that they have to clear was the support beam the seemed to fall on the closet.

"We can't move it." said the sergeant. "This thing weighs a ton and we don't have enough time to move this huge thing. The beam's got the door blocked."

"We don't need to move it, I just need to crawl it." Shenghuo added. "You guys hold it, I'll cut through." Shenghuo drops his shotgun and crawls underneath the debris of the ceiling. Like a rat tunnel, he moves carefully around the structure to make sure nothing falls on him. When he came to the door, he grabs a mini laser cutter, and starts to saw his way through the door.

* * *

In the mindset of the battle, the Gawain was fighting against the Siegfried as they flied and the Gawain fired its hadron cannon. Despite its size, the Siegfried was proven to be faster than even the Gawain on the Float system. The machine was too fast for a lock on. "How agile..." C.C commented as Lelouch contacted to base, getting through instantly.

"Reaper—"

"Zero, thank God!" Lelouch blinked, wondering why Minami was answering.

"Minami? Where's Reaper?"

"We couldn't find her and Ohgi's in critical condition!" he explained. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the matter at hand. "Someone shot him!" Minami answered. "We're treating him, but he's unconscious. And the culprit who shot him is still—"

"Where's the Reaper?" Lelouch interrupted, repeating the same question again. "I need to talk to her."

"The Reaper? Uh well… she suddenly vanished. The Ceannard's gone too, while we were still repairing it." Lelouch's eyes widen, realizing that Kimiko was gone. He gritted his teeth with signs of frustration over his plans.

"What?" Lelouch demanded. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Nobody has, but she was last seen heading to the room where the Student body council was held." Minami reported. "When we came there, all we found was a empty wheelchair." Lelouch's heart starts to race through his body, realizing that it's not just Kimiko who's missing.

"The girl in the wheelchair, do you know where she is right now?" he demanded.

"Uhh," Minami said in confusion,. "Isn't Ohgi more important?"

"I'll arrange for his replacement later!" Lelouch exclaimed. "The girl in the wheelchair comes first!"

"His replacement?" Minami repeated.

"Confirm her location! Hurry!"

"Well, all of the students we had confined alone have disappeared in the confusion when Ohgi was shot—" Lelouch had hung up before Minami could even finish his sentence as he dials the number to the Student Council members at the Clubhouse..

* * *

Rivalz, Milly and Shirley moved silently through the bushes, making sure they would not be caught by any Black Knight patrols, wandering the premises as they made their way to the Lancelot. The machine was still being stripped of its sakuradite energy because of the Gefjun disturber effects.

They all froze; however, when the sound of Rivalz's phone rings loudly in the open. He quickly takes his phone out and opens the channel to speak to the caller in a more frantically panicked tone.

"Lelouch! Sorry, but this isn't the time right now—"

"Is Nunnally with you?" Rivalz was cut off by Lelouch, who desperately asked.

"She's in the Clubhouse." Rivalz answered. "We've left for a bit!"

"Understood!" Lelouch said before hanging up.

"No, wait!" Rivalz gasped, begging down the line. Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz paused when they found a gun aimed for them.

* * *

Lelouch tries to contact Nunnally, Kimiko, and Sayako, but he received no response from either of them.

"Damn it! I can't get through to Nunnally, or even Sayoko!" he cursed as he hung his phone. "What the hell is Kimiko doing?!" he started to wonder where Kimiko may be considering leaving with his sister. The Gawain dodges a slash harken from the Siegfried as Jeremiah maneuvers around to avoid getting hit.

"Lelouch, you know I'm here with you as your accomplice, but also as your ally." C.C. said, turning the stick.

"So I should just trust you, take the word of a woman who won't give me any reasons?" Lelouch inquired.

"If you die, I'm screwed. At least, is true." C.C. said, looking at him.

"Hmph!" Lelouch scoffed. "That's just a one-sided convenience!" He saw Jeremiah coming up behind him, once again. "Third Special Force, enemy aircraft!" Lelouch said as he flew by the squad of Burais. "Synch fire and shoot it down!" Cooperative, they began firing projectiles against the Siegfried.

"Roger!" A man inside a Knightmare replied, his gun aimed for Jeremiah. "Tracking enemy… Fire!"

The Burais below all fired missiles and rockets at the Siegfried. Jeremiah concentrates as the missile projectiles all close in on the knightmare. As he concentrates harder, the tubes attached to his back started to lit, sending some circuit waves to entire machine. Soon, the wall around him began to light up in a network of lines. Signifying his synchronization with the machine, Jeremiah directs his knightmare to move as how he wants it to move.

"I see them… " Jeremiah confirmed, dodging the projectiles as his voice echoed and the Siegfried glowed inside. The Siegfried dodges the rockets and bullets quickly as it started to spin rapidly, destroying the missiles and rockets.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" A man said as he saw the projectiles weren't harming the Siegfried at all.

"Captain Kagezaki!" A man exclaimed before the Siegfried was spinning so fast, that when he barreled with the squad, they were completely destroyed as he zoomed towards him.

"ZERO!" Jeremiah shouted, his arm reaching out as if he was about to grab him, firing a cone harken at them. "ZERO!" The Gawain doges the harken as the pilots struggle to get Jeremiah and his new model off their tail. Lelouch was irritated of how stubborn Jeremiah is to kill him.

"That's it! I don't have time to deal with a cannon-folder like you! C.C Get to Twelfth Street now!" he ordered.

"Talk about one-sided convenience!" C.C growled, turning the stick to aimed the hadron cannons at Jeremiah, but he dodged the shot, hitting the building from behind.

"You missed!" he jeered, near manically. "You can't hit me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"You're wrong orange boy…" Lelouch mused, glaring down to see the hit target building collapsing onto Jeremiah's knightmare. "You're being hit right now!" Jeremiah realized that he was caught in his trap. The Siegfried tried to move away, but the building was toppling down so quickly that Jeremiah barely had anytime to react or retreat. He turned toward it in fear, growling as he uttered, "Coward! Behind from back!"

"Be crushed to dust, you relic." Lelouch concluded before the giant building turned the area around him into a huge puff of smoke that erupted from where the building had fallen and crushed Jeremiah.

* * *

Shenghuo had taken a while to cut through the door while the team holds the beam together.

"C'mon kid, we don't have a lot of time left!" the female mercenary complained, struggling to hold the giant metal pole.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Shenghuo replied. "These doors are built to withstand a rifle magazine in case of a terrorist or bomb attack." The laser beam melts through the doorframe and the door flings open revealing Katelyn Parker and Echo, positioned with his sidearm ready in case of attackers.

"Aesir Rescue Force! Hold your fire!" Shenghuo shouted, announcing the name of their group to notify their friendly status. Echo pointed his pistol at them in surprise before lowering his sidearm to glare at Shenghuo

"Sheesh, what took ya so long, you dip shit?" he retorted.

"There were complications, so we had to make time of what we own." Shenghuo defended. "Okay, come on out." Shenghuo crawls backwards to give them some space to tunnel their way out. Katelyn goes first, as she crawls out of the closet before Echo comes next. All three of them had made it out of the debris rat tunnel as the team helps them up.

"It's about time you guys showed up. I was wonderin' when you guys are goin' to get me the hell out of this place." said Katelyn.

"Sorry, but there's been some… complications." Shenghuo apologized. "Do you have the hard drive?"

"Yeah, I've got what you need." Katelyn nodded.

"We need to get to the hangar." said Shenghuo. "Do any of you know if there are any aircrafts in the hangar we can use?"

"Well, all of the civilian aircrafts have been suspended and most of the military ones were wiped out thanks to Zero." Echo informed. "We're not even such if there is any aircraft left."

"There is one." Katelyn revealed. "They're working on a prototype escape aircraft for the royals at the aircraft hangar. We can hijack it and get the hell out of here."

"We'll have to try." Shenghuo insisted.

"Alright then…" Katelyn nodded. "Follow me." She gestured his hand to take them to the hangar.

* * *

The Ceannard was fleeing from the battlefield. Nunnally was unconscious, slumping net to Kimiko while moving her knightmare. She was heading off to somewhere far away. As she rolls down a hill into the uninhabited ghetto, Kimiko looks sadden by her course of action to even drugged the little girl. Her head lays motionlessly on the shoulder, sleeping soundlessly.

 _Nunnally, forgive me…_ she thought. _I know you're going to hate me for this, but it's for your own good…_ Kimiko resolved her guilt written feeling and stops to an secondary Aesir team. Two VTOLs were stationed and covered in bush. One of the mercenaries removes a shrub as he hear the wheels of the Ceannard. She stops her knightmare and opens her cockpit, holding Nunnally in her arms.

"Reaper, the Arbalest just called…" the mercenary paused when he noticed Kimiko holding a girl. "Who's that?"

"Forget about her, she's just someone I need to pick up." Kimiko dismissed the question as she comes to the important matter. "Are we all set?"

"Yes, we're going to load the Ceannard on the first VTOL and load you in the second." the mercenary reported.

"Good, we're taking off in five minutes." Kimiko ordered. "The extraction team is already done their job and we're done with ours." She then takes Nunnally aboard to strap her to a seat next to her. She came back out with new orders to issue until one of the mercenaries rushed to her.

"Reaper, we're detecting a sakuradite heat signature approaching to our position."

"From where?"

"Southeast." said one of the mercenary.

"Is it a Britannian patrol?"

"No madam, it's coming from the Black Knights side."

Kimiko ponders who is flying a machine that is fueled by a sakuradite. Almost every aircrafts can fly with sakuradite, but from the Black Knights side, there can only one machine that has a sakuradite fuel.

"Give me that." Kimiko snatched a pair of binoculars from a mercenary scout and looks at the direction, south east. When she can see, there was a black figure flying towards her position, as it gets closer to the view.

"Shit. What the hell is he doing?" Kimiko uttered as she forced her binoculars to take one look at the Gawain, hovering in the air.

* * *

The Gawain kept flying higher to search for any signs of the Ceannard. Reportedly to be gone, Lelouch was too focus on the safeguard of his sister. He knew she could be a risk, but not like this. This was infuriating for him.

"Where the hell is she!?" He turns down to his co-pilot. "C.C, do you have any signs of the Ceannard?" Lelouch asked.

"Got it." C.C confirmed, pointing her finger on her minimap.

"She's in the Kabukicho ghetto. "She didn't disables her beacon when it was being repaired, so we should find her there." C.C navigates the Gawain across the same uninhabited ghetto where there are no forces between the two of them.

"Then we need to devise a counter plan in case she—" His alarms suddenly beeps to alert them of an attack. Just then, few bullets streaks past in front of them.

"What the?!" Lelouch cried before C.C jerks her controls to dodge the attack. The Gawain stabilized itself and the duo looks down to see a unknown VTOL aircraft hovering in front of them.

"What is that?" Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the aircraft he had never seen before. From the window of the cockpit, there were two people piloting it. Upon the sight of the pilots, his eyes stretched wide as soon as he recognized the second person on the left. "Wait a minute...it's Kimiko!"

Kimiko glares the Gawain in front of her, but somehow, deep inside, she doesn't wish to engage Lelouch like this. Kimiko doesn't know what Lelouch was thinking, but she must use this chance to get him, so she can't past the opportunity.

"They're tracking me through my beacon. Get the hell out of here, I'll deal with Zero." Kimiko ordered the other mercenaries to leave the area.

"But the Ceannard's in critically damaged, you can't—" Kimiko doesn't want to hear them objecting, so she cuts their radio channel and pushed her throttle forward. As a jet, the VTOL moves away from the knightmare and heads off towards the ocean.

"Lelouch!" She called. "Kimiko's leaving the Tokyo Settlement!" Lelouch became alert when she found the location of Kimiko.

"Go after her!" Lelouch ordered. "We can't afford to lose Nunnally!" With all her might, she throttles the float unit to fly away from the fray and thrusts the sticks forward to pursue the aircraft.

* * *

Back at Ashford, the Lancelot was still stunned by the effects of the Gefjun disturber. Suzaku was powerless, trapped by the Black Knights in his cockpit, his only defence. A Burai from the distances tries to use a torch to burn through the knightmare, but because of the armor, the flame only smears it with a burn mark.

"Damn, that's a thick hatch!" Tamaki commented, a gun cocked behind his shoulder. "Wish we had the sword with the rotating blade."

"Tamaki." A dark haired Black Knight called out to him. "What do you want us to do with them? Should we lock them in the dorms or the gym with the other students?" Suzaku catches on to the words

"Students?" Suzaku's eyes snapped to where they stood, his eyes widening as he saw who 'them' was. Milly, Shirley and Rivalz, accompanied by two Black Knights with their hands behind their heads.

"Call Zero!" Shirley pleaded, her eyes determined, even from where he sat. "They promised us, they gave us their word—"

"Aw, shut up!" Tamaki snapped. slinging his gun from his shoulder, lazily holding it aloft. "I know him the very best! And I know, as a matter of fact, that Zero would never take this!" He held his gun at them, ready to shoot. Suzaku's jaw clenched in anger and does what he has to do to protect his friends.

"Stop!" Suzaku said, gaining his attention. His cockpit seat, immediately opened the hatch, standing to face them.

"Oh, what's this?" Tamaki pondered, aiming his gun for Suzaku as he came out of the Lancelot. "The Japanese Knight comes out to help the Brits, huh?" Suzaku did not reply, staring coldly at the man as they continued to stare at each other.

"That white Knightmare is all we came here to get!" Tamaki continued. "A dirty traitor like you can die right there!" Before Tamaki could pull the trigger, a battle cry from a cat screeched as Arthur sprung from the bushes, catching the man's gun.

"Arthur?" Suzaku gasped in surprise and amusement as Tamaki finally succeeding in throw the cat off him.

"Stupid-ass cat!" Tamaki snapped, aiming his gun at the cat. He then called over his shoulder. "Screw this, just kill all of 'em!"

Suddenly, a flash of light came from out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see the flying fortress of the Avalon, hovering above the school with its searchlights on.

"Good evening everyone!" The cheery sound of Lloyd Asplund announces throughout the school.

Rakshata was mostly shocked to find her rival acquaintance arriving at the battle.

"You're kidding!" Rakshata complained. "That Earl of Pudding actually came out to the front lines?!"

A Sutherland frame, equipped with a float unit, flies down to them. The Black Knights scattered, as the knightmare instantly began firing at the Gefjun disturbers. The destruction of the machines give the knightmare full restoration of its fuel cells and the power goes back up.

"It's back up!" he gasped after the Lancelot came back online after the devices surrounding it were destroyed as he took his seat, seeing Cécile on the screen.

"Unlock your fuel hatch." Cécile said after Suzaku got back into the Lancelot. "We'll replace your energy filler."

"Right!" Suzaku said. "But why did you come out here, too, Miss Cécile?" he drew off as she entered the energy filler.

"Good question." Cécile admitted as she put an energy filler back into the Lancelot. "Why did we, Lloyd?" Suzaku blinked when Lloyd appeared on the screen from the Avalon, Suzaku blushing slightly in embarrassment at seeing his face bandaged at the punch Suzaku had thrown at him earlier in his frustration.

"Why else?" Lloyd said, a hand on his glasses. "To recover the Lancelot, and do a few other things as well."

Cécile attaches a purple arm to his knightmare, his other lost in the battle with Kallen. "It's a Sutherland arm." Cécile explained as she put it on. "Is it showing contact?" Suzaku ran a test, nodding as he answered promptly, "Yes. It's cleared the compatibility check."

"Good, now leave this place to us." Cécile said. "You go after Zero." Suzaku's eyes widened momentarily, his mouth opening at her supporting his need to defeat the man. He clenched his jaw, his eyes burning in determination.

"Thanks to you, I will." Suzaku said, as he glanced to the building, smiling as he saw his friends disappear behind a building, safe. "Please protect Ashford Academy and everyone here!"

"Yes." Lloyd said. "After all, my fiancée is here too."

Suzaku then went into the air, looking down at Arthur before a noise started to sound inside the Lancelot. The beep from a channel attempting to connect.

"Hmm?" Suzaku said. "Royal Private Channel?"

"K-Kururugi?" the frailing sound of Cornelia alerted Suzaku at full attention to why the princess was calling to him in person.

"Viceroy Cornelia!" Suzaku gasped.

* * *

The assault on the Government Bureau was starting to lose the momentum. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords stands at the front of the battle against the Glaston knights. The Burais comes firing at the bureau, and in return, the Britannians fired a immense barrage that destroyed a squad. Tohdoh growled heavily while leaning forward in the cockpit.

"They are persistent." he commented. "As expected from Cornelia's elite guard."

"Tohdoh!" Lelouch called from his radio. "From here on, I'm leaving all operations in your hands!" Lelouch said. "Ohgi's been wounded and Reaper has defected us. Have Diethard assume his duties." Tohdoh was absolutely shocked that Zero is making him the commander of the battlefield.

"Hold on a second!" Tohdoh exclaimed. "What do you mean, leaving them to me?!"

"I'm afraid there's another urgent matter that requires my attention." Lelouch explained. "I won't respond to any further communications from you!"

"W-wait!" Tohdoh said. "What else could be more urgent than this, Zero?!" Before he could respond even further, Lelouch cuts his radio from contact with the Black Knights.

* * *

Shenghuo peek through the door to see if there is any activity in the hangar. When he poked through, he saw there was no one in the hangar because most of the troops are stationed at the front lines.

"Alright seems clear, let's go." Shenghuo confirmed as he and the rest of the team barged through the door before he closed it. The palace aircraft hangar had only a handful of aircraft left.

They remained cautious and carefully look around for any Britannians in the hangar, with gunships and the only VTOL transport that has two turbine jet propulsion.

"There!" Echo pointed at the aircraft. "We can use that." Katelyn and Shenghuo removed the mats from the splitter plate while Echo opens the cockpit doors and turns on the power. The VTOL goes online as Echo turns on the engines. The jet propulsions screams out through the hangar.

"Let's go! Let's go! We're on the clock people!" Echo called to everyone as they came through the bay doors. Katelyn was the first to enter the plane while the rest of the team were behind her as Echo handles the stick.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" Echo shouted before he manages the stick to fly forward and rotates the VTOL to move to the doors.

"Attention unidentified pilot! This is the Britannian garrison commander, You are unauthorized to take off! Power down now and—" Echo cuts the radio from the outrage commander of whoever is in charge of the hangar.

"Oh, this can't be good." Echo murmured.

Just when things couldn't get worst, several Britannian soldiers suddenly rushed through the hangar and spotted one of their own taking off without a permit.

"Hey you stop!" the soldiers ready their weapons to fire, but Shenghuo opened the doors first and fired three shots of tasers at the soldiers. The darts unleashed a set of net wires with needles to pierced through their vests and tazed them to submission. Only a few were shot, but the rest returned fire with a hail of bullets to the VTOL.

"Well, this shit can't be good!" Shenghuo shouted, taking cover behind the aircraft door.

"Go live! Go Live!" Katelyn shouted, taking out her pistol to return fire. The others retaliate with a responsive fire to the soldiers. All sides exchanged fire, as the VTOL was taking a hit from the bullets. Hard clinks and metal hits the side and nearly hits the cockpit by the window.

"Shit! Keep them off me, I need to get outside!" Echo shouted.

"Then go faster!" Shenghou shouted, firing two more burst of his shotgun.

While both sides continue to engage in a firefight, the VTOL starts to lift itself from the ground and hovers out to the door. Britannians continued to engage them in attempts to stop the team from leaving. Several soldiers were down, but the rest have taken cover behind crates, aircrafts, and even carts, while shooting back at the enemy. Just as they were about to take off, the hangar doors started to close on them.

"Damn! The door's closing We won't make it through!" Shenghuo shouted, firing his shotgun.

"Allow me." Katelyn fires several shots from her pistol and moves to a the co-pilot seat. She grabs a headset and turns on a weapon system that is active on the aircraft. The boxes below the wings opens up. Katelyn handles the stick on her side, and pulls the trigger.

* * *

While the battle is raging on from the ground. Cornelia slumped against the destroyed statue in the ruined garden that looks like Aries Villa. Not long ago, Suzaku and his Lancelot managed to fly all the way back up here due to the Avalon's intervention in Ashford.

"This battle situation... bodes victory for my forces…" Cornelia moaned, holding her side that was bleeding from the wound. She looks at Suzaku with plead in her eyes. "Do all you can to hide the fact that I've been wounded." she begged. "It'll only upset them... Guilford... and the Glaston Knights… You're the only one... I can tell…" Cornelia grunted, taking the pain too hurtful for her to speak."

"Don't try to talk anymore." Suzaku persuaded, holding her arm to gentle stop Cornelia from talking, but she had other news that involves with the other matter.

"It's no use." Suzaku was taken back when he noticed Cornelia's amnesia. "I can't remember...anything much that has happened between those moments." When Cornelia doesn't remember, Suzaku recalled the same encounter with Euphemia who can't remember the slaughtering order. This was all because of the power that Keithan mentioned earlier.

"Geass…" he whispered. Cornelia turned her gaze to Suzaku.

As they were talking a loud explosion occurred from somewhere. Suzaku and Cornelia turned around and finds out that a VTOL was taking off from somewhere below. The aircraft's flies through the sky and makes a escape to the open sea nearby.

"W-What was that?" Suzaku asked. Cornelia looks back at Suzaku, recalling one thing about him.

"Y-you're Euphy's knight, aren't you?" she asked, voice flailing in pain. "Then you must go and clear her dishonored name." Suzaku turns back to the princess in surprise.

"Y-yes!" Suzaku nodded immediately to obey her commands. Cornelia raised two fingers with her good arm to do the knighthood

"I know this is a bit informal, but I dub thee Knight of Honor of Britannia." said Cornelia, raising two fingers to put on his right shoulder. "But I dub thee Knight of Honor of Britannia." She then lowered them. "You are now a knight in both name and station. Go, Suzaku Kururugi… "

"Yes, your Highness!" Suzaku exclaimed with determination.

* * *

The Guren kneels down as two Burais are replacing her destroyed Radiant Wave Surger claw hand with a spare hand for her knightmare. "Damn, Suzaku did a number on me." Kallen sat in her knightmare, being repaired only enough to allow her to return to battle.

"Zero..." she whispered, her blue eyes trembled. "What should I do?" she heard an incoming call, pausing as she heard the weak voice of Ohgi filter through to her.

"K-Kallen..."

"Ohgi!" she leaned forward, concern pulsing through her for her brother's best friend, who had become a brother figure to her.

"Yeah...Kallen, listen to me. Go after Reaper!" Ohgi said. "The Reaper suddenly vanished and we can't confirm her location, so there must be...a reason..she's acting this way...please Kallen, go find her. Save him...Zero...the one who will realize...Naoto's dream..."

"But...how do I find him?!" Kallen wondered.

"You should see it soon..." Ohgi said. Kallen glanced up, confused, her eyes widening as she saw a speck of white in the sky. Zeroing in on it, her eyes widened as she identified the speck of white heading west from the battle and into the sea. "That is...Lancelot?"

"Rakshata...put a transmitter on it..." Ohgi said.

"Understood!" Kallen said. "Supply Corps, send a captured air transport to me ASAP! It's top priority!"

* * *

The Ashford students were all getting aboard through the transport that was provided by the Avalon while Cecile fend off the Black Knights in their attempt to retake the building.

"It will only be until all the students are aboard the ship. Hang in there." Lloyd told Cécile.

"Yes, I will." Cécile said. Suddenly, her alarms starts to beep loudly. She then noticed somewhere on the ground from the air. "Why am I reading a thermal reaction in there?!" As she said this, something was being lifted above. The doors opened and slowly, the Ashford Ganymede comes up with a big container in the front.

"A Knightmare!?" said Tamaki.

"What in the world is that antique doing here?!" Rakshata Inquired, looking at the knightmare between the Black Knights and the Britannians.

"The Ganymede...?" Milly said. "Nina!"

Aboard the Avalon, Lloyd was shocked that the knightmare was carrying something that could destroy the entire city with a push of a button.

"OH HELL! CEASE FIRE AT ONE! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, BLACK KNIGHTS!"

Rakshata let out a confused, "Huh?

"Call a temporary truce! We can't fire on that!" he cried. Rakshata realized one thing about Lloyd. He never took anything seriously. And if this made him so panicked, he was nearly screaming for them to stop, that would only mean.

"Everyone! Do as he says!" Rakshata ordered into her communicator as she stared at the frame. "Hold your fire!" Her eyes narrowed as everyone stopped, all staring at the knightmare. Lloyd signs in relief that the Black Knights are cooperating to his demands. He looks at the Ganymede, specifically at the device that its holding, and he pondered the effects of the project that Nina was working on. He taps his communicator to get himself in line with the girl he met before.

"Nina...You've completed it?" Lloyd asked calmly.

Nina went cold after the death of Euphemia, she lost everything that she was hoping for.

"There haven't been enough tests… I do not know if it will explode..." she answered coldly. Her attitude has changed drastically after hearing the news of the death of Euphemia. The event not only has traumatized her, but it has already shaken Nina to go mentally unstable from the inside of her mind and will do everything with this bomb to kill Zero, even if it would be the cost of her life.

"Nina, what did you mean by 'explode'?!" Milly asked, running over to her. Cécile's knightmare landed before her, stopping her in her tracks

"It's dangerous!" Cécile's Sutherland rolls over to block Milly. "Stay back!"

"You see, if her theory is correct, that thing may destroy the _entire_ Tokyo Settlement." Lloyd declared, almost lowly, to himself, yet everyone on the ground heard him.

"But that is impossible!" Tamaki said "There's no way that thing—"

"Believe it!" Rakshata interrupted, panic seeping into her tone, as she gazed at the bomb, swallowing slightly. "That thing has Sakuradite too!" He paused when he heard the message.

"Zero… where is he?" Nina held up the detonator, holding it forward, the girl's eyes wide with madness "Tell me where is he! Princess Euphemia will be avenged! WHERE IS ZERO!"

* * *

A glimpse of the sunlight rose from the horizon while the VTOL carrying Kimko and her Ceannard remained cloaked until they can rendezvous with the defector at their coordinates. She remains at the co-pilot seat because she does not want to be with Nunnally at this moment.

 _I never thought it would come to this…_ Kimiko thought to herself. _How can one mistake turned into this? What was all this war for? Was all of this worth it?_

"Reaper, we're approaching to the rendezvous point." her co-pilot announced, as she focused her attention forward.

* * *

From somewhere close, the VTOL is low flying close to the sea to remain below radar detections.

"Overlord, this is Echo. Package is secured, be advise, we've hijacked a Britannian aircraft with the defector, so watch your fire from the northwest. We're coming home-base." Echo reported through his headset.

"Roger that, Echo." Selena responded. "Sending coordinates to Home-base."

"Acknowledge, making rendezvous with Reaper." Echo could see the signal of their other team when they came to get Kimiko.

* * *

While the VTOL was flying below the sea, the Lancelot wasn't far behind as it was chasing after the aircraft that was reported to be stolen according to the palace officials.

"Why would they cruising out here?" Suzaku wondered. "There's nothing but islands and only water." Suzaku has no idea of what was going on with them, but the radar got another heat signature that caught Suzaku's attention.

"Huh, another one?" Suzaku pulls his minimap over his screen to find two signatures in the islands close to Shikinejima. The radar shows that it's located at the south.

"Wait, is that…"

* * *

With out of the mainland, the chase was stretching across the sea of the Pacific. The Gawain puts all of its energy to chase after Kimiko. Lelouch had his hands clasped under his chin as he was thinking on their way to where C.C is taking him.

 _If I lose Nunnally… then what have I been fighting for till now? What's the point of this war of independence? Why did Euphie have to be sacrificed?!_ His thoughts ran the possible reason of all this fighting.

"Lelouch, it looks like she's heading for Kaminejima Island!" C.C. said, breaking Lelouch of out his musings. His eyes glared forward at the aircraft flying to the same land that he was stranded on. _Regardless of what it seems, I'm not taking any more chances. I'm taking Nunnally back… No matter who tries to stop me!_ He vowed for the sake of his sister and for the world she wished to be in.

"Her unit's damaged, we can demobilize it and disable the machine, we can't risk the aircraft getting shot down." As they fly in the island, the cargo bay slides out a knightmare frame that they recognized.

"Its Kimiko!" C.C called.

"What is she doing?" Lelouch asked before he figures out what she was about to do. Before air dropping in, the Ceannard deploys chaff smoke, blinding the surround area, and fires both of its slash harkens at the Gawain, catching it around the waist. The machine then reels itself while chaff smoke was being used, causing both of them to hit each other when the Ceannard collides with the Gawain.

"Damn!" Lelouch cursed. Once the two machine bong together, the impact caused the Gawain to lost control of the flight and leaves them falling on the island. "Son of a bitch!" C.C screamed. "What is she doing!?"

Both the Gawain and the Ceannard hit a cliffhanger before crashing at the beachhead. As they hit the ground, the Ceannard lost hold of its harkens around the Gawain, tearing the wires from the machine and rolling across the beach. Kimiko grunted from the inside of the machine, causing sparks to fly in her computer. The Gawain slides on the sands, leaving a slide mark.

Kimiko groans, having the dizziness to come after rolling hard, holding her head to stop the world from spinning.

"Ohh….man, this is going out of my head…" she moaned, pressing the button to come out of the Ceannard. The cockpit block was only able to open the doors slightly due to the crash, so she crawled out through the opening and landed hard on the sand. She winced in pain before she gets on her knees, coughing something.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C both recover from inside of their machines. They regain their vision and focus on the important matter.

"C.C, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Lelouch." C.C announced. "But we've lost signal from the aircraft she just flew in."

As they regain their footing, the Gawain beeps a life signal from down below. Lelouch and C.C spotted where the signal was coming from and the camera zooms in to get a close visual of Kimiko running down from the hill and paused before she looks up at the Gawain. From that post, Lelouch was sure she was looking directly at her. She gazed at the knightmare for a few more moments before sprinting towards the cave.

"We've got her trapped." Lelouch stated. "C.C, take me to the entrance. We have her cornered." C.C moves her stick to land the Gawain before the entrance to the cave that was related to Geass.

As the Gawain landed in front of the entrance, something triggered a surge of wave energy from the entrance. C.C sensed something that casued her Geass mark on her forehead to go haywired.

"I see! This is—!" C.C turns on the float system to get away, but she was too late to respond quicker when the energy flow comes through. She gasped at the feeling, frozen stiff. Lelouch felt the same energy flow too. He was just as stiff as C.C.

* * *

Like how he first received his Geass, the blue electrical tube entraps him to somewhere unknown. Lelouch doesn't know what he was seeing, but he must've triggered something that would cause his Geass to grow ragged.

"Calm down!" C.C assured. "We're caught in a trap that was set for intruders. The one who activated it is—" C.C was interrupted with a gasp that surged to her forehead, specifically her Geass mark. As the trap reimagines itself, Lelouch was seeing visions of the past some long ago. A no man's land with ancient tanks and trenches from the earlier World War. German soldiers takes cover as artillery rains down in their position.

"What is this...? The past...?" Lelouch watched as a battle rages of. From in the vision, he sees someone running across the battlefield, holding hands with another person. There was a silver haired man in a trench coat along with a girl who looks exactly like...

"C.C?!" Lelouch gasped. "No... But…" He sees C.C and the man she was following jumped in a trench before they were spotted by a German soldier.

"Hey, hold it right there!" The German soldier fire his rifle at C.C by he forehead. She falls backwards before the man catches her and jumps back up on the surface.

The next scene switched to the images of people throwing stones and rocks at the church bearing the symbol of Geass.

C.C screams as she was held by the stake as she was burning alive. Budgeted to the coffin full of names. Torture, rape, and murder commented to her was unbearable to see. "Stop it... STOP IT!" Lelouch pleaded. The images of C.C starts to disturb Lelouch to the point where he refused to watch any more of her lifetime.

As he begged, he found himself in a white world where there is nothing in the existences. No beginning. No end. There was nothing but a white empty world. Lelouch wasn't sure if he was named or clothed, he was just staring at C.C across from him

"C.C., these visions… Are these of your…" he asks her about the images he just saw were memories of her past experience as a immortal.

"It was all that I have left from when I was a witch." C.C admitted. "Other than that, I don't even know if I was ever human to begin with." she stared to explained more about her life. "Every person who has ever hated me and each and every one that has showed me any kindness were gone forever; they've vanished into the current of time, and yet, only one person was always existing within the endless flow of eternity, for he and I are utterly alone." C.C stares off in the opening, reminding her of the times Echo shared with her.

"You are not alone!" Lelouch declared.

"Huh?!" C.C gasped, turning back to Lelouch.

"We're each other's accomplice." Lelouch proclaimed. "Therefore, if you're supposed to be a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon." C.C chum led sarcastically as she finds this to be reminiscing.

"Odd thing to say at a time like this." she commented before the energy flow fades away.

* * *

Slowly, they opened their eyes to find themselves back in the confines of the Gawain. Lelouch could make out that this trap was just a hallucination that caused the energy to flow by their Geass connection. He fixed his gaze on C.C.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked her.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" she responded sarcastically, yet coldly. Lelouch was about to reply with a snide retort; however, a green slash harken spear comes out from nowhere. C.C reacted first and moves the Gawain out of the way to see the green spear harken hit the entrance of the cave before returning back up. They looks up to see the same Siegfried machine piloted by Jeremiah.

"Zero! It is I… " Jeremiah yelled from inside the Siegfried. "REPENT IS NOW!"

"STUBBORN ASS!" Lelouch yelled in frustration as the Siegfried backed the Gawain up from the charging knightmare. C.C began to rehearse in the sky to get distance. The Siegfried fires all of its giant spear harkens at the Gawain. As C.C elegantly dodges the attack, one of the harken spears grazed their arm mixed with the damage from Kimiko's impact and Cornelia's attack earlier, causing sparks to erupt in the hatch.

"Kh!" he gasped. "The section that was damaged before!" Another harken spear hits the right side of the machine, causing more sparks to fly around the controls.

"Kh!" C.C. gasped sharply. "There's one shot left in the hadron cannon!" she reported as she saw the meter running low. The Gawain is almost out of energy and the Hadron cannon takes the toll of its supplies, causing the frame to become slower.

"It's time for my wonderful vindication!" Jeremiah yelled, speeding after the falling Gawain. Lelouch let out a hiss of anger as the Gawain was failing him. At this one last chance, the entire frame faced towards the sea.

"NOW!" At his command, C.C initiated the hadron cannon, hitting the ocean surface, causing them to stay in the sky, and the heat from the cannon creating a perfect cover screen on steam.

"Leave him to me!" C.C snapped, as they used the cover screen to their advantage, moving back towards land. "Go save Nunnally!" Lelouch's eyes widened as he pointed out, glancing at the screen.

"But this thing is out of energy soon!"

"Don't worry." she paused however, as they fell into silence. Lelouch grabbed the Sakoto crest from his coat pocket to give it to C.C. "C.C, If I don't make it back, please give this to Kimiko for me,"

"Alright, I will." she whispered, a small smile drifting onto her face. "You must win, Lelouch...You must conquer your past… " Lelouch stared at her as she continued, "And the results of your movement… " She then climbed out of the seat and leaned into Lelouch.

For the first time of her century, C.C found more confident to show him her she was touched by his resolve and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Although Lelouch was rather shocked at this sudden movement, he did not mind it and bid her farewell. Lelouch jumped onto the rock. The hatch closed, and Lelouch stared up to the Gawain. "Don't die." he called one last thing to her. C.C released a chuckle.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" C.C smiled. Lelouch smirked with calmness inside, putting on his Zero mask, and runs towards the entrance. Jeremiah flies above to see the Gawain coming towards at him as she aimed her slash harken fingers at Jeremiah, catching him as she use this connection to aim directly at him.

C.C takes out a small watch she kept for special occasions and taps it to flashing a red signal to the people who could find her.

"Echo, you and I are going to have a long talk." she speaks, finding herself smiling with delight. "Because I think I might have cheated on you." She sped forward, crashing both Jeremiah's Siegfried and the Gawain. She then pressed down on the machine forward, dragging the Siegfried with Jeremiah screaming in agony before plunging into the sea.

* * *

The Arbalest wasn't far from any close marshal islands near Japan. Hachijo was the only islands that is between the Pacific and the mainland. THe Arbalest decloaked itself and stationed by the waters as a aircraft carrier ship.

Up on the bridge, the captain and the XO are waiting for the aircrafts to return to their ship. Natora held crossed her arms while Rogan stands at ease with his hands behind his back.

"That went smoothly than I expected." Natora commented.

"This wouldn't happen if the Black Knights complied with the offer and instead turned it into an all out war against the colonial government." Rogan said.

"Yeah, I guess some people are so stubborn." Natora commented again. "Thanks to them, this world is now bound to be at war, and this one's going to be on a gigantic scale." She hoped for the team to run smoothly for the operation; unfortunately they only received more bad news from their teams.

"Overlord, this is Wing-Hover Two, the Reaper skidded on us." Natora and Rogan both seemed to be caught by surprise.

"What?"

"Reaper skipped out on the rendezvous and made contact with primary target at Kaminejima." Natora grits her teeth with annoyance from this stubborn act.

"Acknowledged." Natora reported. She then turned to her executive officer. "Have the Falcon scramble with two more at our disposal. We can't risk it anymore." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

As ordered by the captain, the Falcon and two more VTOLs were scrambling to intercept the Reaper at Kaminejima and that is where Dante sped-walks with a second team, each one carrying a visor mask. Gero remained seated while the second team has been ordered to take the action course straight for Kaminejima.

"Gero!" Dante called. "We're Oscar-Mike! Double your asses to the Ceannard's location."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Gero flips a switch on and his co-pilot switches the buttons on for another retasking while the maintenance crew refuels and reconditions the aircraft of another launching. Dante stands fast waiting impatiently for the crew to finish up with their aircraft.

 _Lelouch… Kimiko…_ he thought about the two people at the islands. _Hang on… I'm coming…_

* * *

Lelouch ran towards the inside of the cave. He slowed his speed and down and looks around the cave. Everything looked exactly the same as it was when he first came here. The large stone doors, with the Geass symbol engraved upon it still stands unscaved. His breath was hollow and sweat ran down inside his make that the humidity was fogging his lens.

 _The trap at the entrance was only to get some time. Did she knew that this would be here? Am I the target?_ Lelouch wondered with suspicion. _No matter how I do it, I must find Kimiko…_ he trailed off where he would have to do if he wants to save his sister. He steps forward to be on top of the block that he fallen into and looked around to find any trace of Kimiko.

As he was looking around, Kimiko peeks from a pillar next to the block. She was watching him being cautious as usual for Zero. She shifted her position in the left so that she could watch Lelouch better. She saw him turned onto the large stone doors that have the engraved Geass symbol. Unaware of her close presences, Lelouch walked purposefully across to the large doors. She kept wondering what will happen if she goes out there.

She draws her sidearm, and moved out silently to the base of the steps of the pillar and into the opening where she could see Zero's back. Kimiko hesitated, and then called out, strongly: "Zero!"

The name echoed in the cave as Lelouch stopped. She saw him tense for a moment before he relaxed his muscles. "Reaper?" he said angrily. "Why did you abandon your post? I _ordered_ you to take charge of the command center."

"Shouldn't you?" she dared back. "I'm only your advisor, not some street rat who wants to liberate a foreign soil." Her voice was sounding monotone like she was being possessed. "And besides, I'm just a hired gun."

Lelouch slowly turned to face her more, before, slowly moving to face him completely. He looked directly at her eyes that shows no remorse, pity, or somber. She was showing him a strong sentiment and her face was telling him that she's been very disappointed towards him.

"So, you're a mercenary?" he asked. "My thoughts exactly."

"Stop acting like you know already, it's annoying as hell, and just take off that mask, you don't need it anymore." said Kimiko, slowly walking on the steps to the block.

Lelouch paused. "What do you think if I do?"

When she reached to the block, she paused and said one powerful sentence; "I think that would be honestly fair to see the face of my best friend, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Under the mask, Lelouch's eyes were wide open to see his cold-hearted senior being this responsive towards him. The shock and sweat ran down from his cheek when Kimiko already figured out beforehand without him knowing. His body froze like a statute. He can't seemed to move his own hands.

"Lelouch, I know everything. About your mask. About you being Zero. I know all of it. I thought you were doing the right thing and I was proud of you." Kimiko continued, walking up towards the block. "That was your secret alone and you have the right to choose for yourself, and I've been covering up for you ever since." Kimiko took a breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"But not anymore." She opened her eyes to see that Zero wasn't moving. She anticipated this reaction. Lelouch was paralyzed by the shocking truth; she knew that he was Zero all along and she didn't even told him.

"You're like me, you always hide in the shadows and let all the people do the work for ya. Doesn't that make you arrogant? Despicable? Cowardice? Is that what Nunnally's big brother had become? A cowardly little boy who doesn't hold dignity for himself, but for the sake of a misguided utopia? I've already saw it inside of you; that was your true nature, and you need to open your eyes to understand that."

Just then, a bullet suddenly whizzed past her head, hitting the wall with an echo behind Zero. For a moment, they both froze in shock, heart stopping as Kimiko did not move her sidearm because if the bullet whizzed past her, then it would mean that a gun was aiming behind her.

"Don't move." The cold, emotionless order echoed around the cave caught Kimiko off guard. She takes a glance from her peripheral to someone who was stricken to be familiar with this tone. Lelouch followed her gaze and saw from the shadows the person he sworn he never had to confront.

 _Suzaku?!_ Lelouch thought. His gun was raised aloft at the space between Zero's head and the wall. Lelouch grits his teeth. _Why now at this times?_! Suzaku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she did not move, nor responded to his words.

"You there..." he called in the same tone to Kimiko, gripping onto the gun tighter. "Drop your gun and turned towards me… very… slowly…"

"What will you do?" Kimiko asked. "Shoot me? Or shoot the man who murdered Euphie?" Suzaku didn't hesitate to take another shot, this time close to her face, nearly ripping the fabric from the hood.

"Don't make me ask twice." Suzaku said coldly.

Kimiko sighed at this hopeless negotiation, deciding the only option she could make is to reveal herself. She drops her sidearm and removes the hood covering her black hair coated with teal colors. Slowly, she turned herself around to meet Suzaku, face to face. Suzaku's eyes were in pure shock that he lowers his gun. He wanted to believe that he wasn't seeing Kimiko wearing the Reaper uniform, but his eyes are positive that he's seeing her in person.

"I… I don't believe it…" Suzaku managed to croak about this, but doesn't have to words to express it.

"Believe it Suzaku." Kimiko responded in a similar manner. "I am Kimiko Sakoto. You're best friend who you thought was working side by side with you until this point."

"Is this some sort of a trick?" Suzaku asked coldly. "Were you actually one of them or one of us?"

"No tricks." she answered honestly. "I'm not a Black Knight, but neither am I an Special Activities Division. How much did you hear?"

"I've heard enough." Suzaku answered since he was there to listen to their conversation when he got here. "I heard everything, but I know that you're lying, because you don't believe that this is Lelouch you're talking about." he retorted at the end, trusting himself to believe that Kimiko is fabricating him.

"Am I?" Kimiko dared. Suzaku raised his eyebrows in surprise. She turned to Zero, focusing her gaze directly at his visor, as if she was looking at his eyes. "Am I Suzaku or am I true about Zero?" she asked, as though interested.

"Then do you know about his Geass?" Kimiko found herself surprised as she heard that word, but Lelouch's eyes tremble from underneath the mask when he heard it. Kimiko looks back at Suzaku with confusion written on her face.

"Geass?" Kimiko inquired. "What the hell is Geass?"

"You mean you don't know?" Suzaku inquired. "It's quite a convenient power."

"I am true to my words, but what is this 'Geass' you're talking about?" Kimiko questioned.

"Kimiko, I'm telling you now, this man has deceived you… Like you said, Zero is arrogant and despicable. That is his true self, and yet, you never knew all about him?" Suzaku paused when they sensed something in the cave. He relaxed his muscles, know who is here.

"Kallen..." he called out loud. "I know you're here. Do you want to know the truth too?"

From down the steps, Kallen gasped, holding a gun on Suzaku, shaking when she called her out, from her hiding place now at the foot of the staircase.

"What are you saying?" Kallen asked, clenched her jaw as she regained her stature, confused with the nonsense she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" she inquired, confused about what was going on

"Perhaps, I can show you, for you have the right to witness… " Kimiko's eyes went from Suzaku to the frozen figure of Zero. And it was then she knew what Suzaku would do next. Knowing this, Kimiko let out a desperate cry, as she took a step forward.

"No wait!"

BANG!

Suzaku pulls the trigger that made a loud bang. The bullet seemingly zooming towards him in slow motion, hitting his mask in the dead center. Lelouch's head went back slightly by the impact force. He heard the crack, echo around the cave.

Slowly, as Lelouch moved his head to the upright position, his mask begin to break. A line slowly makes it's way down the face of his mask. Lelouch stood emotionlessly as the mask fell apart in two, clean pieces, the persona of Zero fading away, as his hair was released from the mask, as the air of the cave hit his face.

Suzaku widened his eyes slightly, and Kallen's started to grew shockingly surprise when they saw who he was. The two pieces of the mask hit the floor with an echoing sound. Suzaku regained his composure, within mere seconds, as he took in Zero's true identity. Zero was Lelouch Lamperouge.

Blood slowly began to seep down on Lelouch's face, from the high center of his forehead, from the impact force of the bullet to his mask. Lelouch didn't care about it, all he was doing was glaring at the woman who shot him.

"W-What!?" Kallen gasped that Zero was the Vice President of the Student Council. The same Lelouch that was intelligently kind hearted, now a terrorist fighting against his most powerful enemy. The revelation was so much that Kallen take a few panicked steps back from the shock and awe about the truth. "But…" she gasped as she fell to her knees, traumatically shaking like a leaf, not taking her eyes off Lelouch's face. "But why? How could you?" she pleaded again.

Kimiko was also shocked, not by his face, but by his eyes. It seems that what Suzaku told her was true about this Geass he spoke of. From the left eye shows the eerie red glow of the Geass power, imprinted in his beautiful violet left eye. She held a look of painful grimace on her face, before closing her eyes and slowly shakes her head.

"I never thought… that you would become like this… " she declared softly as she looked back at Lelouch, who remained emotionless.

Suzaku had a guilt-written look on his face, seeing how Kimiko was true about his identity. He looks down with regret.

"I didn't know… it would be true…" Suzaku's face turned hardened. He suddenly became angry, frustrated, and disbelief, twisting his features. His hand on his gun tightens as his eyes burned with hatred at Lelouch.

"L-Lelouch is…" Kallen whimpered, as though trying to clarify to herself. Lelouch slowly found a smirk meld into his features.

"That's right, I am Zero." he declared lowly. "The man who leads the Order of the Black Knights, the man who declares war on the Holy Britannian Empire, and the man who had the world at his hands." he announced, with an air of darkness. Lelouch found his smirk grew as he cocked his head slightly to the left..

Silence followed his declaration, Kimiko and Suzaku simply stared at him darkly. Kallen's hiccup were the only sound to echo around the cave. Tears started to spew from her eyes, leaking it down to her pilot suit. She couldn't get herself to be under control, but her body was shaking as a leaf falling from a tree. Her gaze turned to the woman that she looked up to ever since her brother's death.

"How…how could you?" Kallen hiccuped. "How could you do this to us? To the Japanese people?" she gasped, letting out another low cry. "To me?" she choked in her throat because she couldn't find any more words to speak from this atrotic revelation.

"And as a result, Japan will be freed." Lelouch added. "You certainly can't complain about that." Kallen couldn't find any words to tell to this person she sees anymore. Instead, Kallen took a huge gulp of air of disbelief.

"How long have you known?" Lelouch asked Kimiko.

"After the meeting with Kirihara." she answered. "I had Kallen record some audio from our brief conversations. You're just not aware of her being my agent." Lelouch's eyes takes one disappointing glance at the red-haired girl who was his trustworthy ace of the Black Knights.

"Then I was too naive to think I could trust you when you knew it was me all this time." Lelouch commented.

"So, are you happy, Suzaku?" she asked, intrigued to find his answer in form of a scowl. "That Zero was Lelouch. That Lelouch, _our_ friend, was the terrorist mastermind all this time?" Suzaku can only grind his teeth in betrayal. The sight of both Lelouch and Kimiko made him turned his head down to the ground.

"I should have arrested you both when I had the chance." he hissed.

"So you knew all along?" Kimiko smiled. "That sweet of you, Suzaku." Suzaku shook his head.

"No, I didn't know at first because I was your friend. I thought you were a different person, so I convinced myself you were different than before." He clenched his eyes shut a moment. Slowly, Suzaku looked in the eyes again, anger was burning in his forest green eyes. "But you were lying to us from the very beginning. To me, to Lelouch, to Euphie, to your sister, and even to Nunnally." he declared lowly, in his anger.

"Why bother?" she shrugged calmly. "We all lie to each other. That's what human beings do all the time. We lie because we create false realities to believe is true, and that would mean you lied to us too, Lelouch." she pointed out as her eyes takes a glance at Lelouch. "You wouldn't lie to Nunnally when in fact, you've been lying to her ever since."

"And yet, you kidnapped Nunnally?!" Lelouch suddenly announced. Their eyes widened in disbelief, as Lelouch took this chance to try to convince them.

"What?" Suzaku gasped, as Lelouch turned his gaze to his male best friend.

"Suzaku, can we please call a temporary truce?" Lelouch convinced, but Suzaku did not respond. "For Nunnally's sake, can you help me?" Lelouch continued, not looking at Kimiko as she stood in between. "Kimiko's keeping her hostage!" Lelouch pointed his finger at Kimiko.

"So, this is what it's about, huh?!" Kimiko hissed in anger. "This is all about Nunnally? All that sacrifice, all that work you've done, was for your little sister? Well, guess what Lelouch! There's nothing we cannot do for her anymore!" Lelouch's eyes widened suddenly at Kimiko who was arguing about his process to Nunnally's world.

"I only took her so that I can find a safer place when all of this goes down." she retorted. "Before this all happened, you should have joined with Euphie! You should've taken her offer, and after that you can, at least, come with me, but instead, you turned it into a scapegoat and next thing I saw, you shot your own sister! Jesus Christ, she was only sixteen!"

"But you were about to do the same thing!" Lelouch scolded. Suzaku was caught on to this that he turned his gun at Kimiko.

"So that's what you would've done then? Shouldn't you joined Euphie in the first place because she was your friend too?!" Kimiko closed her eyes to block everything Suzaku said as her eyeballs makes use of her peripheral vision.

"Euphemia was just a wheat in the chaff. She was just as weak as the rest of them. She never understands what real peace means so long as she was clouded by the past of where childhood was bright." She admits every world she was saying about Euphemia. "But I knew she was already blinded... for a lifetime."

"Then what about your sister?" Suzaku snapped. "What about Emiko? What is she; wheat or chaff?"

Kimiko turned her head sharply at the Japanese boy with a cold glare that seemed to reached to his spine when he mentioned her younger sister.

"My sister was just another victim to follow the misguided policies of the Britannian government for peace."she declared. "She believed in a false utopia where everyone could understand each other, just like how Euphie believed in a gentler world where people can be able to co-exist without their nationality or bloodlines."

"That is all in the past! Over and done!" Lelouch denounced her argument. Kimiko's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock.

"The past?!" she gasped.

"Don't you remember? You killed Suzaku's father, didn't you?" he shouted. "You killed Genbu because you wanted to protect me! It's not as different as to what I had have done. And you can regret it all you like later!"

"No! You won't!" Suzaku suddenly interrupted. Enraged, Suzaku held the gun tighter, his hands started to shake, glaring viciously like a wild animal ready to attack its competitor. He turned his gun towards Lelouch again. His hands trembled so much that this aim could be of course from the head. Lelouch blinked in surprise, ignoring the blood dripping down his face.

"What?" he whispered, his voice echoing around the room. Suzaku's eyes narrowed in anger as he aimed shakily at Lelouch.

"We know you!" Suzaku hissed, gripping his gun with two hands to stop the trembling. "You betrayed the world at the very last minute! The same way that the world has betrayed you!" He leaned his head back from Lelouch, who stared at him in shock. "I'm not gonna let your sick twisted dreams become a reality!" he shrieked.

"You idiot!" Lelouch retorted coldly. "You think ideals alone can change the world?!"

"No!" Kimiko shouted. "Ideals doesn't change the world! Only people can change this world!" Both of their eyes widened in shock as they turned to Kimiko.

"Humans always turn against each other because they believed in some stupid bullshit that would just send them down to their demise, just as you and Lelouch think there can be peace in this world!" Kimiko exclaimed, voice rising from more anger that was spilling through her heart. "The reality is: there can _never_ be peace so long as humanity continues to destroy themselves!" Kimiko declared one sentence to proclaim her believe in the world peace. "Lelouch, I'm going to give you a chance to come quietly, or I'll be forced to take you."

"Son of a bitch!" Lelouch snapped. "You think coming with you can changed the world that spirals into chaos?"

"That's not an option, Lelouch." Kimiko raised one hand with her Smartwatch flashing the orange ring around the clock. "I've already got people coming this way, and by the time they get here, you're going to be getting trouble, so I suggest you better drop the gun, and come with me." Lelouch grits his jaws in frustration. She had him right where she wanted to.

"Fine then! If you want me, then go right ahead and shoot me, come on!" Lelouch stated as he hit himself in the chest with a device, which stuck immediately. He removed his hand to reveal a bomb. The pink liquid in the center glowing brightly.

"Set your aim on this liquid Sakuradite!" Lelouch revealed, ignoring Kallen's shocking gasp. "Once my heart stops beating, it will explode! All of you will be goners!"

"Damn you!" Suzaku retorted.

"If we die, then no-one will save Nunnally, come to your senses!" Kimiko added. Lelouch moved his arm back to his side, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I don't need some words coming from someone who has been lying to me all this time." Lelouch wipes his forehead from the sweat that was running down to his skin, flicking his hair up Lelouch paused as he stared at Suzaku. "Suzaku, I wanna know everything you know. I wanna know who told you about Geass. Was it Amy? Did she have anything to do with this?!" Kimiko glared at him, ignoring Lelouch's words.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this! Nothing that happens now is any of your concern!" Kimiko retorted. Lelouch's mouth opened in shock, his heart stopping. "I'm done with you and your bullshit! Because of your ambitions for peace, you've already _stun_ this world!"

The keyword, 'stun', caused the pistol to switch it's ammunition to be equipped with taser darts. She swiftly turns around and kicks Suzaku's hands upwards. He lost his grip on the gun as the sidearm was sent flying upwards. She then bends down and roundhouse kicks his legs inward, causing him to fell on his back before picking up her gun quickly, and aiming at Suzaku.

ZING!

The taser dart scored a direct hit at Suzaku. He screamed as the electrical shock was tasing him to make him cringe and sputtered with small, metallic dart with crackles of electricity surrounding the wires on his chest. His gun hits the ground with a loud clank.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped, but Kimiko halted him at the same position as he was with her pistol aiming at her own junior.

"Don't move, you little dipshit!" She then stands back up to face parallel to Lelouch. "This. Ends. Today! You've been deceived, swindled by your own ego to build this false dream you call a world. You're just a spoiled little brat who thinks the world revolves around only yourself!" Lelouch found himself shaking with rage now. He clenched his hands around his gun.

"It's over, Lelouch, and I am taking you in!" Lelouch's heart was beating rapidly faster than usual as rage crawls under his veins. "If you think Nunnally's so important to you, then so beat it!" she furiously retorted with such anger. "When I find her, I'll take care of Nunnally! You're never to see her ever again!" The hostility and the enmity from Kimiko got the best of him. The blood pressure rising, their heart rates increasing, breathing uneasy, this was truly a force to reckon with. This tension were growing and finally, Lelouch snaps.

"SAKOTO!" he roared her name. Furiously and quickly, Lelouch drawing his hand out, aimed at her head, the anger and hatred in his eyes matched Kimiko's as she tries to pull the trigger faster than him.

"LELOUCH!" Kimiko screamed his name that echoed around the room. Time seemed slow for either of them as they are met with the same anger, rage, and vexation for each of their ambitions. Their heartbeats are faster by a mere second as if he world around them slowed down between them.

Lelouch had his gun at Kimiko.

Kimiko had her gun at Lelouch.

BANG!

ZING!

* * *

 **I've been taking a leave of absences for a long time because of personal things I'm afraid, but this story is almost over, and I can finally go easy. Until this is over, I might be going in hiatus because of its first attempt to make a fanfic story.**

 **Anyways, be sure to enjoy reading this and I'll catch whoever is reading later.**


	35. Chapter 34: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **June 7th, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **312 km from Kaminejima, Pacific Ocean**_

 _ **1048 hrs**_

Everything in the Pacific Ocean remains as calm as the winds blowing the tall grasses on the plains. The water waves around as the huge camouflaged ship, the Arbalest, makes its way to rendezvous with the team that were to pick up the Reaper, who just bail on her orders.

The carrier goes on undetected by any patrols in the sky or radar on the waters. Coming close to the horizon, the islands of Kaminejima approaches from the skyline.

* * *

From the bridge, the captain, Natora Noriega, sighed heavily as she was very annoyed with how this went during their trip to get Katelyn.

"This is not going to be a good report." Natora sighed. "Everything was going good until Reaper compromised our position, and now it's starting to grow ragged." Rogan turned to the captain, reminding him of something.

"We never expected her to abandon her post or her orders. She was always a loosen in personal factors." said Rogan. "We haven't get any response from her in the last hour."

"I'm aware of that, which is why I've sent a team there." she explained. "Hopefully it'll be enough."

Just as they were about to see the island, a loud alarm from the radar beeps something. Michelle checks over the screen on what was detected in their radar.

"Captain, we've just received a signal from Alpha group, they've made contact with the Reaper in the island." Michelle announced to her captain, looking at her screen. She dials up the keyboard to show the captain what's approaching the island.

On screen of the ship's screen, the bridge was seeing two aircrafts approaching to the ship. They seemed to be traveling faster than expected just as the radio starts to come to life with a urgent pilot in the aircraft.

"Overlord, this is Eagle One, do you copy?" Natora recognized that voice from one of the Aesir's best pilot in the force.

"This is Overlord." she replied. "Go ahead."

"We need a immediate medical attention here!" Gero called. "Reaper is down! I repeat, Reaper _is_ down!" The news has come to the attention of the crew on the bridge. Natora's eyes widen when she heard that Kimiko got wounded. How did she get wounded when she find Lelouch?

"Copy that, Eagle-One." said Natora, urgency was written on her face for the pilot of the Ceannard. "Falcon, make an emergency landing at the runway. I'll have the SPR teams ready when you land."

"Copy." was Gero's reply before he cuts radio. Natora and Rogan got serious as she lay out the orders to the crew on the bridge.

"Open the flight deck." Natora ordered. "And get the SPR to head towards the hanger. I want the Reaper in solid containment, and medical treatment if she's critically injured."

"Yes ma'am." Selena replied as she announces to the designated teams for the arrival of the Falcon. "SPR Teams, One and Two, head to runaway two for immediate medical attention, and Mercenary teams, ready on standby." While Selena addresses to the teams, Natora holds her temple in frustration, realizing that this could be serious.

* * *

Two aircrafts returned to the Arbalest with the Falcon taking lead in the direct access runway. The Falcon lands with wheel screeching on the surface while the second aircraft lands behind it. When two aircrafts landed, the flight deck lowers down to the hangar as the platform comes down with all of the crew working on business. As the deck stops, the small trucks towed each aircraft down to its station area with a SPR team ready at the Falcon's station. The Falcon stationed itself and the bay doors opened to allow the Special Personal Responders team to move. A medic took a thorough examination of whoever was injured. One of the SPR team comes up with a stretcher to bring in for immediate attention.

"Got a pulse, but its weak."

"She's lost too much blood."

"Keep that left eye covered, let's get her to sickbay!"

The SPR brought a stretcher inside to carry whoever was wounded. The SPR team came out of the Falcon with Kimiko laying on the stretcher, but in her most worst conditions she's ever received. Her left eye was bandaged with the material covered in red. Her mouth had a dry thin red line from the side and half of her left arm was gone, like it was literally cut off. She looked paler than before. Her skin color was faded and everything else was a not a good sign.

"Come on, let's get to the operating room! Now!" The SPR pushed and pulled the stretcher towards the crowd. Mercenaries pushed the others away to make a path for Kimiko as her body was being taken to the operating room.

Dante walks out from the Falcon, staggering with each step. From the look on his face, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. The skin color was almost pale. His eyes were lifeless, no emotions out of concern.

"Dante…" Gero called to him, but paused when he looked at his hands. They were smeared in dry blood that has stained his hands and his uniform. "Dante." Gero called again. Dante didn't have words to say and pointed at the person who was about to be put on the stretcher.

"I don't even want to talk about it, okay?." said Dante, about-facing himself to point his finger at the stretcher. Dante watched on with a heavy emotion in his heart. Gero would look on with sympathy.

"Dante… what you did...it was the right thing to do… right?" Gero asked hollowly.

"I'm not sure." said Dante reflecting the moment they arrived to the island few hours earlier.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier to the Ceannard's position, Dante flips the switch his sniper scope covers off and the team loads their rifles while they put on visor mask to conceal their identities._

" _Were approaching to Kaminejima!" Gero announced to the team. He paused, however, as he saw something bizarre to their previous data on the island. "Holy...shit…" Gero breathed._

 _Dante noticed that tone to be surprised and unbuckled his seat belt to watch the cockpit._

" _What is it?" Dante asked Gero what he's seeing._

" _That wasn't there before we checked, right?" Dante leans forward to the cockpit to view the island. Upon arrival, he saw what Gero and the co-pilot were seeing._

 _A thick pillar of smoke, visibly seen from the north side of the island. It was a clear black smoke pillar rising from the island. Dante held his breath as the pillar was coming closer. He assumed that is where Lelouch and Kimiko are_

" _Its them. That has to be Kimiko." Dante confirms. "Take us over there."_

 _"Roger." Gero activates a switch to turn the Falcon from its VTOL into STOVL mode as the aircraft hover with mini float thrusters popping out from underneath. The aircraft rovers around site as the doors opened at the sides. Dante holds onto the rail ar to see the area. All of what used to be a entrance of the cave was reduced to nothing more than a large gap between the cliffs. The smoke was so thick that the aircraft's float unit propelled the smog out. They had to turn on their searchlights to find whoever is alive from this destruction._

" _Inserting now! Let's go!" Dante called to the rest of the team, putting on his visor. Dante and the rest of the team hooks up to the ropes. One by one, they reeled themselves down to the ground with Dante being the last one to set foot. Dante aims his sniper rifle and takes lead while the rest of the team follows him._

 _The team stumbles on a stone door with the engraved Geass symbol, only it had to been pierced by rocks and debris. The flames caught the trees nearby, making this amount of smoke._

" _Fan out! Search for survivors!" Dante ordered. The team spreads out two feet from each other to find anyone who was alive from this destruction. Dante breathes steadily, hoping if Kimiko or Lelouch is alive from what ever happened here._

" _Gotta live one!" someone shouted. Behind his mask, Dante looks forward to the source of the call. Dante immediately heads to the source. He approaches to a mercenary carrying a unscathed Kallen._

" _Kallen?" Dante rushed to the mercenary and takes Kallen out of his arms. Gently, he settles her down on the ground, removing his mask, and checks for her pulse. "She's alive, but we found nothing else in this area." the mercenary reported._

" _Keep searching, the second team should have the east side of the island lockdown." Dante ordered._

" _Yes sir." the mercenary bails out to search for more survivors, leaving Dante alone with Kallen._

" _Kallen, Kallen, wake up, are you okay?" Dante calls out to her, tapping her cheek a couple of times before she moans. She fluttered her eyes open and sees Dante._

" _Dante? W-what happened?" she asked._

" _That's why I'm here. Now where's Kimiko? Where's Zero?" Dante asked further. Kallen doesn't say anything, as she looks at the ground._

" _I...I don't know? All I remember is running out of here when all of a sudden, a huge explosion went off from the cave. I was flung out and hit something and I couldn't remember after that…" Kallen recalls what she had seen before in her head when she was there. She held her head to remember before something happened in the cave with Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kimiko. She felt a sudden burst of remembrance coming back to her. She gasped as she turned to Dante._

 _"Dante—"_

" _Dante, we need your help here!" Somebody else called to him before Kallen could respond. Dante snapped his head towards the sound of his comrades calling to him._

" _Stay here, alright." Dante reassured before he comes to another spot. He doesn't seem to understand what may caused an explosion here or what happened to Lelouch or Kimiko. He seemed to got fear run down his pants. He peeks forward and saw what horrifies him. Some of the mercenaries formed around the boulder while the medic was helping Kimiko laying flat on the ground, unconsciously._

" _Kimiko?!" Dante gasped, appalled by the site of Kimiko being trapped by the boulder. "Help me move this thing!" Dante pushed the boulder with all his might, but it won't budge a inch._

" _Damn it. We can't move it! This rock weighs a friggin' ton!" Dante looks at the place and spotted something else. He discovered that not only is Kimiko trapped, but her left arm was buried underneath the boulder. He saw how her left shoulder was connected from beneath the rock._

 _"Gero!" he calls to the pilot. "We need a medevac here. Reaper is WIA. I repeat, Reaper is WIA."_

 _"Copy that," Gero replied. "I'll prep the Litter." Gero's Falcon flies around softly before positioning itself above the team while the squad huddles to the group where Dante gives out the asset situation._

" _Gan, I want eyes up on the ridge! Hannah, help me secure and preserve her blood loss…" As Dante gives out the orders, the Falcon lands closely to the ridge while the team helps out. "Kallen." Dante noticed how Kallen remained a statue as he was giving out orders. "Kallen!" Dante shouts loudly to snap her thoughts._

" _W… what?" Kallen asked._

" _Kallen…" Dante approached to the redhead and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to help me with this… okay?" Dante asked calmly to stay posture for what he was about to do next._

" _Okay…" Kallen nodded before Dante taps to his comms to contact Gero._

" _Gero… we're gonna need a saw for this one…" he said grimly. Kallen looks up to him with appall. She realized what Dante was asking for._

 _"Do we need it?"_

 _Dante looks down at Kimiko's conditions and the boulder above her. He doesn't accept this kind of course for her, but in order to save her life, this had to be done._

* * *

Dante does not want to recall what he had to do; he did what has to be done. If none of them hadn't removed her arm that was stuck under the boulder, then she would've bleed out and die. Kimiko was not looking very good in her state. She would be dead already, but all he can do was watched her body leave to be under their care.

Kallen was coming out from the second VTOL. She had a pair of handcuffs to the front of her wrist, escorted by two armed mercenaries. They moves her to a medical station for examination.

"What a pain," Gero complained. He noticed Dante and his thousand yard stare state. Gero comes up to him to give some support for his comrade.

"Hey…" he began. "I know that was a bit… gruesome, but at least she's breathing…"

"For how long?" Dante asked.

"I don't know man? Honestly, all we can do is just wait, have hope for her. We're not always soldiers or pilots, ya' know?" Gero walks out of the area without replying back as he pushed through the crowd, leaving Dante alone to think for himself.

* * *

Kimiko was being operated on a medical table. They removed all of her clothes, and set her up in the operation room. She was given anesthetics, machines stitching her wounds, and a incubator mask on her face. Her heartbeat was beeping from the monitor The doctors work on her arm while the leading doctor was meeting with the captain and her first mate about her conditions.

"Her left arm was crushed badly, so Dante had to amputate it to prevent further damages though the blood loss could be severe if the tea hadn't come to there in time. She's just lucky that she's currently stable for now, but the left eye was infected pretty hard. Somehow, the components from a sakuradite mineral may resulted of necrosis around the eye, heavily intoxicating her fovea." One of the doctors reported to the captain and her executive officer. "So, we're going to remove her eye to prevent further infections."

"I see… she's banged up this badly, right?" Natora asked. "She's gonna lose that arm and that eye, is there any way we can do about that arm?"

"The wounds are too severe that she would need medical attention back at the Pit." said the doctor. "We may have to implant some prosthetics to stabilize her performance and she would need some time to recover, so say, half a year."

"We're currently too far from the southern continent, we'll have to stop by at Iwo Jima to resupply and then, we return with the rest." Natora commanded.

"That would be a suggestive idea." said Rogan.

"Alright, do whatever we can to keep her breathing, we'll set course for Iwo Jima." Natora ordered before walking out of the hospital bed with Rogan besides her. While walking down the hallways, the captain spoke with the executive officer about the issue that they're having.

"This didn't turned out as I hoped. Not only that she's critically injured in the process, we don't even know if this boy is dead or alive." Natora takes a brief of their results. "This shit can't get any better." Natora turned to her first mate. "And what about this agent, Ms. Kallen Kozuki?" she asked about two additional guests that are aboard the ship.

"We've already finished with their evaluations before we sent Kallen to solitary confinement for further investigation." Rogan explained. "And the Guren Mk 2 is in our possession as we speak."

"There's no reason to hold the Guren or Kallen here." Natora added. "All of her agents have been dismissed by the Council before the rebellion. She's free to go as she's pleased." Natora lowers her head in sympathy for her people in their failing rebellion. "The Black Rebellion has already ended and we're going to bring her back to the people."

"I've heard that the Seventh Division has pushed them back to Yokohama." Rogan added. Natora was somehow quote familiar with the reinforcement division in that sector.

"The Seventh? Those are ours boys. How did they get to Area 11 without being spotted?" Natora questioned. She was bitterly surprised on this news. The Seventh Division is one of the Aesir's Mercenary Divisions, which is responsible for countless armed interventions in their clients wars depending on the situations.

"They were deployed on behalf of a client from a member of the Royal Family." Rogan revealed.

"From the Royal family? We've never received a contract from the Royal family since Charles took power." said Natora."When was this? How were they deployed to the Black Rebellion?" she asked questions about the reasoning for the Aesir's interventions in the Area despite the order to not to intervene unless they were told.

"I don't know about the exact details, but it would seem that the Council received a anonymous contract deal from a member of the Royal family." Rogan explained as he continues on about the deal. "They asked of us to help suppress the rebellion in exchange to rights to their industry in Southern Britannia."

"And the Council agreed to this?" Natora inquired.

"Partially." said Rogan. "We weren't informed because our mission was to gather intel from the defector and return to the Pit." The captain narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't agree with this deal if were means to suppress a rebel forces they've supplied.

"Now that's just stupidities working in our organization." Natora lowered her head, putting the Black Knights in their surprised intervention.

"Captain!" A runner comes up to her and Rogan with urgency on his face. "We've found something in the waters 30 kms from Kaminejima." Both of them were surprised to hear some news unfold.

* * *

On the back runway, the Gawain was salvaged from one of their patrols. The entire machine is a wreck. The knightmare frame lost a right forearm, a left leg, and the entire float unit was damaged beyond repair. The cockpit block was crushed due to the water pressure. The machine was new a wreck.

While the two other aircrafts are landing the knightmares on their flight deck, Echo and some other people were trying to open the cockpit with a crowbar he received from a engineer. Echo pushed the doors with brute force and a second mercenary helping him with his hands. Together, they both opened the cockpit, but what came out first was water splashing down from the seat as people moves aside to let the water soak to the ground with getting their feet wet. Echo pushed the doors further to see who was inside of the Gawain. Many of the crew expected to be Zero, but all Echo saw was C.C, trenched in seawater.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Echo asked. The only response was that C.C coughed out the salt water from her insides, throwing up on the seat. "E...Echo, it's been ages…" she coughed. C.C couldn't move because her body was presumably crushed by the water pressure at the trench. Her arms and legs were shrunk along with her body, looking like she hasn't eaten for a month.

"I got you." Echo said as he takes a step inside and lifts C.C in his arms, bridal style. He carries her outside where a majority of them watched. Echo takes C.C under his arms and walked her towards the medical bay area of the ship.

* * *

Kallen was given an extra spare clothes to change out of her pilot suit, but as ordered, she was held in solitary confinement at the Arbalest prisoner room. It was only a room surrounded by mattresses with no window. She sat on the ground with no emotion in her eyes, staring down at the floor with a hard expression to show if she regrets everything that she did back at the cave or not.

A door hissed open and Dante came in with a tray of food in his hands. Kallen takes one glance at him, showing how she was relieved to grab something to eat.

"I know you must be hungry after all the fighting, so I thought you might need some meal." said Dante.

"Thanks." Kallen takes the tray and starts eating. She didn't replied anything back to him or to what happen at Kaminejima. She wanted to block everything that occurred in her eyes and focused on eating her food. Dante didn't say anything either. He pulls out a blanket for Kallen to use whenever she needs to sleep depending on how long she might be held.

"I've spoke with the doctors in the operations room." Dante began. "They say that Kimiko's gonna need prosthetics to replace that arm of hers."

"I've heard that prosthetics for you guys are super advanced than the ones that Britannia uses." Kallen finally started to talk while eating some bread.

"The Pit is the pioneer of science." Dante added. "They never stop making better technology." He flattens the blanket across from her.

"So, how long am I going to be in here?" Kallen asked.

"That depends Kozuki." Dante shrugged. "The captain makes the call whether or not you should be held in here or interrogated for whatever happens at Kaminejima, I'm just a⎼⎼"

"Mercenary. I get it. You don't know the details or the rest of the order given, You're a soldier. I'm just a street rat." Kallen interrupted, including his current status besides a soldier. She was almost finishing her meal and drank a whole cup to water. Dante approached her to take the tray away and walked back out of the confinement room. He pressed a button to make a live fee on the other side.

"I'm coming out." The door hissed open and before Dante walked out, Kallen suddenly called to him.

"Hey Dante…" He glanced over his shoulder and sees Kallen staring at him.

"Is Kimiko gonna be okay?" she asked.

Dante knew that if he told her about her condition, she would be scarred because she looked guilty, like everything was her fault for the destruction of the cave. To be reassuring, he makes a gentle smile and says, "I'm sure she's doing alright." before he walks out of here.

* * *

C.C had made a drastic record he while sitting up straight in her hospital bed, eating her food. She had a irritating look on her face because Echo was obviously staring out in her hospital gown. She wasn't embarrassed about it; she was rather annoyed of how they always had these gowns like the hospital gowns. Her eyebrow twitched because she was very annoyed with Echo.

"Would you stop staring?" she asked rudely. "I'm trying to get this saltwater out of my system."

"Why not? You were waterboarded in that cockpit." said Echo, watching her as if he adores her. "If I hadn't saved you from drowning in your knightmare, then you would've been choking in your own blood."

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna stab you in the eye with this knife." C.C threatened with irritability.

"Ha! Go ahead a try it!" Echo laughed. Before he knew it, C.C threw a small knife at his direction that pierced his forehead between the eyebrows. Echo paused as blood seeps through and then collapsed on the floor with a thud.

"Wow, I didn't know how you learn to do it." Echo groaned, as he sits up straight and removes the knife from his forehead while blood continues to seep from his skin.

"I did took some time to know these stuff when I was with you guys." said C.C, eating a bread.

"Of course you did." Echo commented, wiping the wound from his forehead. He tossed the knife down on the sink as he comes sitting back on his seat. "Anyways, would you like to care to explain why were you drenched in seawater with the damaged machine that Zero piloted?"

"There was this big orange knightmare I've never seen before. It's faster than anything I've encountered." C.C explained her story of how she was found. "After dragging that big thing into the sea, I don't know what happened afterwards, the water pressure crushed the cockpit and I was alone when I resurfaced before you guys showed."

"The orange sphere machine, does it have some like a abilities or some kind of tech that not even I knew?" Echo asked.

"I don't know. There was this man who we've encountered before. He was implanted with robotics that I can't recall much of what happened to him." said C.C, drinking her water. "It seems to be your kind of technology. Prosthetics such as those can't be made without the Aesir's medical science to cybernetics."

"And in the process, you have no idea of where the hell happened to your errand boy for that matter?"

"I do distinctly remember that he entered the cave, did something happened?" C.C wondered of what's become of him.

"Well…" Echo started to feel uncomfortable at this conversation. "We can't find any trace of his body or his status. There was smoke coming from the area and everything was nearly reduced to rubble."

"I see…" said C.C, looking at her cup. "So that must've happened, but I know that this means he's alive." Echo raised an eyebrow as she explained the whereabouts of her contractor.

"Oh, how so?" Echo smirked.

"I know because I do." C.C said simply.

"Is that a joke, or are you just being sarcastic?"

"Whether you believe me or not, he is alive." C.C affirmed her belief.

"But he's now in the hands of the enemy." Echo added.

"I think you mean, friend." C.C corrected. Echo narrows his eyes on her, getting caught on to his previous encounter.

"Used to." said Echo

"So it comes to that huh?" said C.C. "Do you think it would be wise to fight the man who you know as a friend, or do you referred to him as your foe?" Echo shrugged for a answer. He rarely cares much to the plan from Britannia.

"What other choice can I do…He slated the other elites and roam into countless wars over time to create a new world order." he asserted. "Compare to that; this is nothing going to be prepared for what's to come."

"The world as we know it has changed, all by that single man." she added.

"It doesn't take the most powerful nations to create a global conflict or a reformation of the entire world." Echo added also. "It only needs a single man with a strong willpower to change the course of history." C.C smirked, intrigued to take his answer very interesting, listening to the concepts about how one man can be able to change the world.

"Of course."

* * *

The news about the end of the Black Rebellion had the people at Area Eleven relieved and calm for the matter. Most of the Aesir gathered around televisions, watching the entire news feed of non-Britannian airships hovering above the Tokyo Settlement. These designs were more to be submarine based carriers, but equipped with a float unit ring propulsions like the Arbalest.

The destruction of the Britannian city came into new the next morning. Flames and pillars of smoke arise from the blocks and the city alone that shine the light of the new age. Gero and Dante stood in the front, watching the news unfold about the dying Black Rebellion.

"After a second day of heavy fighting, new military reinforcements were successfully able to drive the Black Knights rebels out of the Tokyo Settlement. Whoever these people are, they were able to make a surprise attack at the rebels fighting in the south of the city. With an additional division from the Pacific fleet arriving soon, hopes are high that we may finally see a return to peace and stability in the region." The news anchorwoman announced the current situation in Area Eleven.

"Looks like the Black Knights have lost this battle." said Dante, crossing his arms. "But still, this is ridiculous. Us fighting the rebels we've supplied. Who would've thought that we'd be getting a contract from a Royal Family to attack and repel them."

"Not that we don't have any choice." said Gero. "The Arbalest is a brand new ship, yet we can produce the Mirage Colloid Stealth System now."

"I am not enlightened with this too." Selena informed. "But we have new orders to take Katelyn Parker back to the Pit."

"How is fighting a rebel force going to solve anything if we don't do something?" Alexandria asked.

"The Mercenary Expeditionary Corps is composed of all seven divisions from each continent, including the 3rd Division, which is currently under reconstruction." Michelle explained. "We're just a detachment. A special corp, we don't hold any specific companies to be worked for."

"So, how did the Seventh Division make their way to a Britannian territory without being spotted?" Charlene questioned about the sudden surprise attack on the Black Knights

"I heard that they attacked their reserve forces before fighting the main forces in the Settlement." Selena assumed.

"That's balls!" Gero complained. "We could've helped them if we wanted, but that jack-assed Council told us to stay out of their business."

"Regardless if we did aid them or not, it was clear that this rebellion would've failed." said Alexandria, clarifying the results of that rebellion.

"I still think that it was that princess who started it." Charlene added. "I mean, she's a princess, and no one trusts any royals, not even the Council."

Dante raised an eyebrow at that assumption. The Security Council wouldn't take any offers in their conquest to be the most powerful rulers as one world order, but he questioned if the Council did something that would make them assault the Black Knights.

The doors hissed open and Dante turned to find Shenghuo changed to his workout outfit. His breathing was heavily from fatigue as he does something to exhaust himself in order to grow stronger.

"Has the Seventh been able to demolish them?" Shenghuo asked. "The Black Knights and the entire rebel forces?"

"Seems like it." said Gero. "Hey, how'd you know about this?"

"The Seventh Division came from the Korean Peninsula. Obviously, the contract had to be sending us as a benefactor from China to force to their territories. It's like when the Saudi Arabia sends their share to push the insurgents to the their own." Shenghuo explained.

"Sheesh, you're such a workaholic one, right?" Shenghuo turns up to Gero standing with a towel at his neck.

"I'm only taking the information." said Shenghuo, taking a water bottle to drink. "Anyways, what's the captain's orders?"

"Remain on standby, return to the Pit is top priority." said Dante.

"Doesn't it contradict the idea of what the Aesir makes?"

"You and I aren't like those other private companies who would make money just by starting a war." said Gero. Shenghuo takes a glance at the pilot. "We're just private contracts, we don't usually care much about which country succeeds or fail. Those are the politicians making some horse shit that would benefit their interest."

"Whatever you say Gero." said Shenghuo. "Whatever you say."

Shenghuo makes his way out of the bridge while Gero looks back to Dante

"Hey Dante…" Gero called.

"Yeah?"Dante replies back.

"What are we supposed to do while the Seventh Division wipes out the Black Knights?" he asked. "Leave them be and head back? Or do we have to take part of it too?"

"We weren't informed about the attack, but regardless, I think that the captain's best suitable course would to be leave it out." Dante responded to the question of their next move.

"Then who are we fighting then? Are we fighting the Britannians, or are we fighting the world?" Gero inquired over whose side they're fighting. "I despise their idea to hire the Aesir to help them with their suppression. It's just like bullying a kid who wouldn't stop begging for candy."

"I hate to side with our enemies too." Dante agreed. "But Britannia is the only land that has the resources we need. I may not like going on their terms to fight the rebels, but I'd rather be an advisor for them than a soldier for a false cause."

"Advisors, or soldiers, we're all just mercenaries." Gero clarified. "We don't have sides. We're just doing the job done."

"We all had to make a choice, Gero" Dante replied. "Whether it's a flag or ideal, we're all the same." He turns back to the other end of the wall. "I just wonder how the ideal is going to be worth the risk."

* * *

Kimiko remains comatose in bed after her surgery, left eye bandaged, and her left arm wrapped up. There was no telling about her whether she'll wake up at the instant, or soon. Her wounds may not be the only ones that are damaged.

* * *

 **Hey all, I apologize for the late update, but this is coming to the conclusion of the first story and so far... its been shit. I've taken too much time on this that I couldn't even start working on other projects because there would be so many turns to the second story, but...I'm going to be waiting until this third season comes out, or the movie that recaps every single anime. so Until then, I'll wait.**

 **Also, I appreciate those who took their time to read this through to the end, or just skip every BS that has happened. See ya soon.**


	36. Chapter 35: The End of the Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _The sound was so deaf that Kimiko could hear anything. She could not move or she couldn't be able to see. Her right eye open cringely as she could only make out what was going on for a brief moment. There was a person tending her. She could hear what the person was saying, but the woman called to something, looking at the other direction._

 _She couldn't feel anything on her left arm. She had no idea what was going on. She could hear their shouting. The sound was a blur that she had suffered some kind of hearing loss. When the female person turned back to her attention, someone else stops by. She couldn't be able to see his face, but it was stubby. He moved his mouth as if he was talking to her despite her hearing loss. She feels weak and tired. Slowly, her eyes dimmed and withered to accept the darkness._

* * *

Kimiko fluttered her eyes opened with the sunbeam shines in her room. She rounds herself in a hospital bed with her clothes changed out and a pair of sandals lying on the floor. She can see, but there was something off about her vision. She did note that she has two eyes, but she can only see her right side from the nose. She brought her fingers to elegantly touch her left eye. It was patched and bandaged.

When she tried to sit up, she suddenly felt a painful surge striking her arm. Her right arm moved to help, but she couldn't help to notice something odd. She feels numb at the left side. There was no feeling in her fingers or in her elbow. She glanced down at her body. To her horror, she saw that she doesn't have a left arm anymore. Her left forearm was gone, barely leaving trace of the limb. The only that was left was her biceps.

"What the hell?" she inquired, terrified.

* * *

 _ **July 9th 2017 a.t.b**_

 _ **Iwo Jima, Pacific Ocean**_

 _ **1054 hrs**_

Iwo Jima was one of the islands separated from Britannian control after the Pacific War. The Arbalest remains stationed at one of the hangars as it shows how it was converted into a depot station for bypassing ships or planes nearby. Activities run in the island. De-camouflage carriers remained stationed just like the Arbalest. They remained largely around the hangers for resupplies and deployment to somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

Katelyn Parker wanted to show the captain and the First mate about the intel she has. Somewhere in the island, there's a communications lab. Natora Noriega, Rogan Escobar, and Katelyn Parker were working on the monitor. Katelyn types down the key codes needed in her package.

"Did you do it?" Natora asked the British lady. She dials a few more key codes before nodding her head in confirmation.

"Yep, I'm in." She dials the key around to click on the program that grants them access to endless Britannian information.

"Nicely done there." said Rogan.

The computer shows the three of them the access granted sign, gaining access to Britannia's military network.

"It wasn't easy to get, when I was in the Britannian Homeland Security Agency, I created a worm that allows me to gain access through these documents. Quantum shit like this don't crack this easy… even for me." Katelyn explained as she moves the hard-drive to the holo-table. She placed the device and the hologram table shows them various locations in Britannia. They were designed with coordinates on different areas in Britannia.

"The data I've got are not just military bases, but also prison locations. This would be the perfect tool you'll need that would help us retake Britannia." Katelyn explained. "Not only that, there's also other details that I want to go over."

"Like what?"

Katelyn moves her finger tip and pressed a location in Southern Britannia. She pressed the location that caused the simulation hologram to show them various picture of a remote prison facility located in the mountain regions of Andes.

"This is where the director is holding." said Katelyn.

"So, he's being held in the same prison." Rogan asked.

"Correct, though the Security Council requested me to come to the Pit as soon as you guys come get me." said Katelyn. "I'm already a wanted fugitive thanks to you guys."

"What now? I'm sure the Britannians are looking for you if you return."

"Nah, I'm heading into exile." said Katelyn, as she removes the hard-drive from the table. "I'll see you soon." And with that, the defector left the lab through the automatic doors. Natora and Rogan took the time to stare at each other, thinking about the contingency for the network.

"Well…" Natora smirked with intrigued. "Things are about to be unraveled."

* * *

Kimiko stared at her right hand with that was bandaged and her former left arm. She had no idea what happened to her after Kaminejima. She couldn't process everything that happened because she was in a coma for how long she was. She was confused of how her left eye was gone and so was her left arm.

Kimiko heard a door automatically open, seeing Dante and Kallen walking with a tray of food for Kimiko in case she were to wake. They seemed surprised her being up by the time they entered.

"Oh, Kimiko." said Dante. "You're up? I would've thought that you could be sleeping longer. We usually leave some food here in case, but I guess we come on time.

"Dante…Kallen… how long have I been out?" Kimiko asked, getting straight to the answer.

* * *

Dante had to settle her food while Kimiko lays motionlessly on her bed, listening to Dante and Kallen's story of how everything has passed for the period of four weeks since Kaminejima. They told her everything, about her Ceannard, the Black Knights, and the part about Kaminejima. After they finished, Kimiko was even more confused than ever.

"So, let me get this straight." Kimiko began, still confused of what happened to her. "I was in a coma for four weeks,, the Black Knights took refuge in China, I'm alive, and Kallen had a straight haircut since she went to Ashford Academy?" Kimiko clarifies if they were telling her the truth about the events that occurred.

"It's a bit long, yes." said Dante.

"What do you mean I had a straight haircut?" Kallen asked, looking at her skeptically.

"I know it's been a very long while, but you've both been talking around it all day." Kimiko said, massaging her temple. "Now, just explain to me. What happened to me?" Dante settle down at the seat next to her.

"Okay… let's try to figure this out." Dante began. "What was the last time you remembered?" Kimiko narrowed her eyes as she recalled everything that had happened before she was in a coma.

"I was… trying to…" She concentrates to think back to what the last time she recalled before she was in a coma. Her eyes widen when she found everything coming back to her. The cave, Suzaku, Lelouch, and the tensions that they were building up. It was all starting to come back to her. Kimiko looks at Dante with conformance of regaining some parts of her memories. "Where's Lelouch?" she asked immediately. "I need to know. Where's Lelouch, and where's Nunnally?"

Dante wouldn't want to tell her when she was in this state, but the serious tone from her voice and the harden look on her face made him turned his head towards the ground. Kimiko grabs his collar with her good arm and brings his face closer to ask him again.

"Where… is… Lelouch?" Kimiko demanded slowly, asking for his whereabouts. Kallen averted her eyes from her mentor's gaze. "Please, Dante… Where is he?" Dante sighed, turning back to Kimiko, as she slowly process the status of Lelouch.

"Kimiko… Lelouch… Lelouch is not here." Dante revealed. "When we came to your location, everything was buried in the rumble, I'm not sure that the boy didn't even make it."

"But what about Suzaku? I saw him there. He came to Kaminejima, so what happened to him?" Kimiko recalled, remembering the presences of Suzaku in the area.

"There was no trace of Suzaku either, but neither is his Lancelot." Dante informed. "Whether he survived or not, it's clear that Lelouch had either been killed by what was going on in there or captured." Kimiko's expression broke from demanding to shock. Hearing Lelouch dead was a struck to her heart. She wouldn't want to believe, but he may be what's she didn't want him to be. Before she could frail, there was a sudden remembrance to the other person she knew.

"And Nunnally?" Kimiko asked. "What happened to Nunnally?"

"Nunnally is safe." said Dante. "She came to the ship two hours after you were rescued."

"She made it?"

"Yes…" Dante paused right there, wondering how he wanted to proceed with this other part about her upon her arrival. "But Nunnally was unconscious by the time she came aboard. We treated her with care and when she woke up, she didn't know what happened." Dante look to her eyes and asked her a question. "Did you do something to her?"

Kimiko knew Dante hit her right on the spot, slowly nodded to confirm.

"Yes, I give her just a small dose of sedation until I can find her a safer place before everything goes out of hand." Dante frowns disappointedly at Kimiko, twisting his frown to a angry scowl.

"Kimiko, what were you thinking?" he questioned. "The sedative would've paralyzed her."

"It was the only choice I had to do." said Kimiko, feeling the guilt running back. "If Nunnally had been to know about the fact that her either is the terrorist and that I am a mercenary, then she wouldn't forgive the things we've done."

"You're just lucky that Nunnally wasn't here to hear that." Kimiko looks up as Dante said that, turning her spirits sporadic.

"What do you mean?"

"Nunnally was being taken back to the Royal Family." Dante revealed. Kimiko got very anxious as he said that Nunnally is going back to the Imperial family.

"On whose authority?" Kimiko demanded.

"On the authority of the Council."

"And you just let it happen?" Kimiko retorted, gripping big collar in rage. "You freakin asshole! You shouldn't let her return to Britannia!"

"I'm aware of the circumstances, Kimiko." Dante tried to reassured Kimiko. "But there's nothing we can do. Those are the Council's orders."

"To hell with the orders!" Kimiko shouted, throwing her bed sheets off her. "I can't let the fable old man use her as a pawn for his own stupid game." Kimiko tried to move, but the pain from her arm makes her immobile.

"Kimiko!" Dante holds her down in attempt to calm her. Kallen stood in shock, seeing how far she would go even if it would result in injuring her more. "The girl's gonna be alright. We've sent our boys to go in and make the trip safe."

Kimiko closed her eyes sadly, refusing to allow something like that to happen for her. She would look at him with regrets, before bowing her head down in despair.

"Damn it." Kimiko cursed. "I guess that's what she would've wanted. I didn't wanted this to happen, not like this. Maybe, its because I've grown too soft for her despite everything I've said." Kimiko snorted, smirking.

"Everything you've said?" Dante inquired curiously.

"Yeah… " Kimiko clarified. "I've abandoned them four years ago to our fates, separating ourselves to be divided over what kind of shit our head's been clouding; yet, they never changed. Not even Nunnally… Her smile hasn't changed at all. She never changed one bit after all this time. She's just the same little girl with a bright smile." Kimiko paused to where she recall the one person she cared. "But her brother did… he changed completely since he became Zero for her sake."

Dante started to make out something did happened between the three of them and by the look on her face, he could see that it didn't ended well for either one of them.

"What happnened?"

"We got into a argument. All of us. We never hold sides that was right or wrong. We just spew out the anger, our rage for the hold of us, and then...everything fell." Kimiko glanced over the blonde man, as she reflects all this times he's been with her since the day he came to Japan.

"He seemed to be so special, that he was respected by my grandfather, Daisuke, made my sister his wife if he hadn't thrown out his royal status, and could have been my adoptive brother." Kimiko's eyes brows slowly formed a scowl that she's been somehow upset with his gifts. "But that was all because I was jealous. I envy him. I've neglected him for so long that I couldn't even imagine how I would confront Nunnally now that the secret is out." Kimiko continue her statement that she was starting to feel more remorsing as she kept talking about it.

"She did came to visit you before she left." Kimiko turned her head sharply at Dante, who just said the sentence. She was somehow dumbstruck that Nunnally came to her while she was in a coma. "She left that as a thank you gift." Dante turned to the desk on her right and Kimiko did the same.

There were two items on the desk, one was a white paper crane that Nunnally made along with a paracord bracelet. Unlike the one that Nunnally wore, this one was teal. Kimiko reached out for the paracord that seemed to be handmade.

"Who made this?"

"Nunnally did." Kimiko turned back to Dante, astonished. "She asked of me to take a basic paracord practice and it took her about a week to get the knots right." Kimiko would look at the survival bracelet with nostalgic. She always makes these when she was a girl, but she doesn't anymore. Her mouth twitched at the corners. She wondered of how she can understand the feelings from that girl.

"Tell me…do you remember the first time I've met him?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, you had the same scowl as everyone else did." Dante replied.

"Yeah, I used to be like those kids who never like Britannians or foreigners until recently, I came back to apologize to my mother for my disobedience." As Kimiko started to talk, she began to reflect how she was mean to Lelouch just because of his nationality.

* * *

 _Alone in a shed behind the house, Lelouch was pummeled to the ground from being hit in the face. He grunted as he fell down to the ground._

" _I'm warning you!" The young Kimiko shouted, pointing her finger at Lelouch. "The next time you pick or threaten my cousins again, I'll cut your head off, your got it, you turd?!" Lelouch grits his teeth angrily, wiping his mouth with his hand._

" _How about you just say that to your girl!" he retorted, matching his glare at Kimiko's. "She started it!" Kimiko grew more furious as she stepped forward, grabbing him by his shirt collar._

" _What was that!?" Kimiko exclaimed, clenching her fists to get ready to hit him again._

" _Kimiko!" A loud feminine voice calls out to the kids. Kimiko and Lelouch paused when they turned around and saw Kimiko's mother with Dante standing besides her. "I express my heeds to tell you the consequences if you should harm him." She warned lowly, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "He is a guest here. Violence is not tolerated to our guest. So if I find you like this again, there will be setbacks for your actions." From that look, Kimiko could not stand up to her mother when she was this disappointed._

" _Tch!" Kimiko grits her teeth and shoves Lelouch out of her hands. "Yes mother…" she said slowly. Lelouch takes a glare at her one more time before Kimiko walks away with a bag of seeds. As Dante watched her leave, he didn't expect Mariko to approach to the boy and help him._

" _Are you alright, Lelouch?" she asked politely, but Lelouch made a sound of disgust in response._

" _I didn't need your help, I could've taken her." Lelouch said rudely before he walks off, dusting himself._

 _"Don't let her be a burden." Mariko reassured, looking back to where Kimiko walked off. "She's just hitting puberty right now, so she gets these mood swings once in a while and her testosterone levels get this high to cloud her head about boys younger than her ." Lelouch flinched. He looked like he just wet himself. He knows he shouldn't be hearing this until he was ready, but not now. "Who knows maybe? If you didn't want to have my youngest as your wife, then maybe she could be your next fiancé and when you grew older, maybe you'll get some underdeveloped feelings someday, and you have six kids that would make you wanna say—"_

 _"I… uh… I…" Lelouch stuttered, unsure of how he would respond to this embarrassing statement. Mariko smiled gently and pats his head a couple of times._

 _"Don't worry, when you hit your boyhood, you'll understand." Lelouch looks away from her, feeling a bit red on his cheeks._

 _"I gotta go." Lelouch walks away immediately._

 _Dante snorted in amusement, watching how the young Lelouch is understand the process of adulthood. He stood there while Lelouch passed him, yet he paused for a moment to look at him. He saw his purple eyes staring at his blue eye and a patch. Dante was far more curious to see Lelouch asking, "What are you laughing at?"_

 _"Nothing, just seeing how you'd react to things you never want to hear." Dante teased. Lelouch gives a dissapproving look before he walks away. Dante glanced around to see him walking tall, fists tightening right in front of him. Dante kept his eyes on him until a hand pressed his shoulder. He finds Mariko holding his shoulder._

" _Dante, I need to speak with you…" Mariko whispered._

* * *

 _Mariko had taken Dante to somewhere alone where they could talk about something else. She watched Lelouch sitting by with his sister at the Sakura tree in the garden._

" _Dante, I need you to look after Lelouch for me." Mariko requested. "I don't trust the Prime Minister's esteem about his task."_

" _The task?" Dante inquired. Mariko sighed, not letting him get too confused._

" _The task was simple: Look after Lelouch and Nunnally and that was it." Mariko clarified. "I didn't think Genbu would be enough because he knows about his political hostage situation. As a Prime Minister, he had obligations to protest this idea._

" _I'm not getting you, what was the importance of the young man like him?" Dante asked her about Lelouch._

" _Dante…" Mariko began. "All I'm asking is a favor. Nothing more; nothing less. I've been thinking of adopting the two of them as my own." Dante raised an eyebrow, intrigued of how she was interested in those kids._

 _"Oh...what's caught in with you?" he asked. "It's rare that you show something in that kid."_

 _"You wanna know the whole story?" Mariko inquired. Dante glanced over his shoulder at Mariko while crossing his arms across his chest. "Lelouch and Nunnally are both son and daughter of a former acquaintance of mine, Marianne vi Britannia." Dante's eyes felt a ping when he heard of the name before._

" _Wait a minute?Are you talking about Marianne the Flash? The Empress of the Britannian royal family?"_

" _Yeah she and I go waaaay back in the day before she and I kinda… split." Mariko admitted. "But that's not the case though, Marianne's been assassinated and his sister was crippled and blinded. He went to his father to explain, but he refused and he lashed out at him, thus, giving him the total reason to give up the throne for Nunnally."_

" _So why is he here and now, in Japan?" Dante questioned._

" _It's only as means for access to the Sakuradite mining. Genbu has him resident at his place, but I wanted him to come to my home because it's the only logical location for them to be with."_

" _That's crazy, compared to what we have for Britannia. We're still trying to find the director." Dante whispered. "If they are hostages, then that would only intensify the relations between those nations."_

" _All I could say is that Lelouch was angry and he wanted some time away from everything he believed in." said Mariko, glancing at the field. "I can only try to make it a home for him, but he needs someone who would watch over him."_

 _"So, you're asking me?"_

 _"You're the only one I could trust at this moment." said Mariko._

" _Why not put him be like what all other children be. Go to school, take some hobby." Dante suggested. "That works for me if I were to go to a foreign country for more than a year."_

" _If I were to do that, I would be the one who takes him home schooled, but I want to make him comfortable here before I could convince him." Mariko replied._

" _And did Genbu advised it?" Dante asked._

" _He's too busy and Kirihara would be focusing on maintaining our 20% supplies to the Pit, but for now… just please tell me that you'll look after him." Mariko begged._

 _Dante wasn't sure if he was up for the task. He was a soldier, not a caregiver. He wanted to let her know that he isn't too kin about taking care of kids, but the way that Lelouch was back with Kimiko means that he's going to be getting a lot more trouble with the people around him._

 _"But tell me this: what do you see in that child?" Mariko looks on at the young boy with his sister._

 _"He's different." she admitted. "In the royal family, they always seek power to claim a seat of an entire country, but he gives it all up just for his little sister. He was always wanting something more than just his world; he wants his sister's world. He had a change of heart. He's intelligent. He has the potential to lead something better, even for my daughters. But he's fragile. He's just as vulnerable as my daughter. That's why I want him. Even my father has seen this. He wasn't willing to allow him to be in the house, but he may help him in anyways he can._

 _"My daughter doesn't know, she when she learns that he was a former prince, she'll understand when she gives him a second chance. She's thirteen now and she needs to understand the world of others. I hoped that one day, my plans wouldn't have to drag him along with my daughters and his sister." Mariko's speech seemed to made something in Dante change his duties. He listened to how Mariko was fond of her having Lelouch in. He never knew Mariko would be like this._

" _Alright… I promised I'd look after him and his sister…"_

 _While Dante and Mariko were both talking, Kimiko was standing behind a corner. She was about to make an apology to her mother when she stumbled to their conversation. She was always been there, listening to Mariko's statement. She never understood what that boy meat to her until now. Kimiko held her hand, regretting everything that she'd done to him._

* * *

 _Lelouch and Nunnally were both sitting together by the sakura garden when Lelouch paused in his talk. He seems to noticed Kimiko standing in front of them. Nunnally senses his long pause and asked her brother out of concern._

 _"What is it?" Lelouch held his hand instinctively on her hand, showing his protective side._

 _"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Lelouch asked rudely. Kimiko grimaced, turning her head slightly from his glare._

 _"I...I just wanna say…" Kimiko's cheek started to blush, seeing how difficult it it's to make some apology. "I just wanna say…" she repeated the same sentence that its irritating Lelouch._

 _"You wanna say what?" he asked. Kimiko's face grew redder as she stomps forward to declare her final words._

 _"I just wanna say I'm sorry!" Lelouch and Nunnally looked very stunned at her outburst. When Kimiko finally said that, she breathes in the air and exhales to clarify her situation._

 _"Look, I just wanna say I'm sorry, for everything I've did to you." Kimiko stated. "I know that this isn't going to make up for all the awful things I've did, but all I'm asking is that I want your forgiveness to make things smoothly." Lelouch remains unskeptical as she continues what she wants to say._

 _"And the bad tea incident?" Lelouch asked._

 _"Hey! I tripped okay?" Kimiko protested. "But...I wanna change all that. Can...Can you just forget everything that happened today and...you know...just be okay?" She didn't want to call her a friend yet. She wanted to earn his trust in her, but from that stare, she was, for sure, that he wouldn't allow her apology to be forgiven._

 _"Hey Lelouch…" the young Nunnally called to her brother. "If this girl is apologizing, shouldn't a boy accept her as her friend?" Lelouch turned to his younger sister._

 _"Oh, well, sometimes, we need to get even after some incidents." Lelouch looks back to Kimko. "I'm sure she would be humbly acceptable." He had this devilish smirk that ticks her off. "I mean, a real lady wouldn't want to rude her manners."_

 _"Hey!" Kimiko shouted._

 _"But real gentleman would humbly accept her apology too." Nunnally added. "Don't you think it would be rude just to deny her sorry?"_

 _"Of course not." said Lelouch. "I always accept apologies," he turned to Kimiko, "at least, for sometime."_

* * *

Kimiko smirks at the memories of how she built his trust to her. He never accept the apology as a whole, but his sister was all that matters. She never stop to grew in care for Nunnally.

"I guess he wouldn't accepted me if he didn't betrayed his sister." said Kimiko.

"Suzaku was the same when he found out too." Dante added.

"So, that's how it came to be huh?" Kallen inquired. "You became his friend because he was a prince who was forced to exile?"

"It was difficult to make friends: Lelouch and Nunnally." said Kimiko. "I had no idea that he would be losing someone that precious like his mother." She looked at the paracord, remembering of all the times she had with the Britannian siblings. "I used to be like all those kids who would fight him, but I've changed to see him as my equal. I became his friend and Suzaku joined us… That's how we've known our friendship since childhood."

"If you, Lelouch, and Suzaku were friends, then what happened to the three of you?" Kallen asked more about their past.

"Suzaku told the authorities about a plotted coup and leaked this to the Britannian military. They killed most of my family, including my mother. Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi planned to use Lelouch and Nunnally as bargaining tools, so I did what I had to do." Kimiko explained to Kallen more about their past. "Yet, that didn't stop Lelouch from obtaining absolute power to crush Britannia. I left him and his sister to fend for themselves until I return. I was already a mercenary by that time under a alias to Special Activites Division."

Kallen thought of how that lead up to what happened at the cave, causing the breakdown of their friendship to become mortal enemies. She wondered how they've gotten so far as to be hating one another.

"So, that's how it came to be." Kallen assumed. "Lelouch wanted revenge for the ones who did this to his sister. Nunnally was crippled because of Britannia, so he form the Black Knights just for that?"

"The boy holds the grudge better than anyone, Kallen. He hates Britannia so much that he would completely obliterate it to its nothing but a fragment." Kimiko continues. "Even if it means killing his own siblings. They don't mean anything to him. Nunnally was his world. Nunnally meant everything to him, and he wanted her to be happy. It's because of his sister that defined him to be what he was meant to be."

"He became Zero all for Nunnally's sake, didn't he?" Kallen speculated.

"I only want to keep her safe in case things didn't go as planned." said Kimiko. "But this was too much…"

And the rest of the day, neither of them spoke while Kallen helps with Kimiko on her food. She never asked any more questions, seeing of how she already got the picture all stacked up. She had doubts about what was going on after she was already in the Aesir, or rather, reserved to be one. As soon as Kimiko ate one last bite, she called up to Kallen, saying, "Kallen, can you leave Dante and me alone, I need to ask him something."

Dante wasn't too surprised, but he was also curious about what does Kimiko want to talk to him about. Kallen nodded as she sets the tray aside and stood up to leave the room.

"I'll be outside." said Kallen. She opened the door and leaves them be. Kimiko makes eye contact with Dante, wanting to know something else besides everything that had been.

"Dante, do you know anything about Geass?" Dante raised an eyebrow when she asked her that question.

"Geass?" Dante repeated the one word.

"Back at Kaminejima, when I was confronting Lelouch, Suzaku mentioned that he has this Geass power." Kimiko informed. "He said that Geass is a convenient power. What is Geass? And how did Lelouch ever had this Geass?"

Dante was astonished to hear something that is a 'superpower'. He never heard of it before. He scratched his head in confusion.

"I've never heard anything about that." Dante clarified. "Convenient power? What kind of power?"

"I don't really know about it, but what I do know is that he can manipulate anyone with a gaze in his eye and by his words to command." Kimiko explained. "Does it have to do with all those things he did?"

"Mmmmm…" Dante pondered anything that has to be related to Geass. "I don't know anything about Geass. But whatever you're saying is true…" He then looked at Kimiko sternly. "Then there may be something else going on, and something tells me it's even more dangerous than I thought."

* * *

By the hanger of the knightmare frames, the engineers were working on the Gawain that was salvaged. Everything was beyond damaged to repair, but the rest of the internal systems were still operational use. The Hadron cannon was disassembled from the shoulders to be sold. What the engineers are working on, however, was the special system that is integrated to the Gawain.

"Man, this is a whole new level of tech." one of the engineers. "I thought Vega was the only AI system in the Pit, but I never seen that Britannians would make something like this."

"What is?" The engineer turns around to find Natora and Rogan.

"Oh, it's this interface." said the engineer. "The external was heavily damaged, but most of the internals remains intact even after being sent to the sea."

"So, this is what the Gawain was designed to be?" Rogan inquired, looking at the wreckage. "A giant ass machine that can fly. Can you give the captain some helpful tips about this machine?"

"Yes sir." The engineer turns back to the cockpit block. "The machine is designated as the Gawain. It's one of Britannians latest inventions so far. It's has two prototype hadron cannons and there was a uniquely designed tactical computer similar to Vega." Natora takes the tablet from his hands to examine the internal structure of the knightmare.

"Similar to Vega? You mean Britannia was able to copy our computer and produced their own?" She looks at the name of the system inside the machine. "The Druid System?" Natora inquires, which the engineer nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am, that's what it was called. We believed the Druid System is also a artificial tactical computer that enables the operator to project incoming threats posed to the knightmare and activates its defense system in case of an attack."

"This is really a different program."

"It's completely different from Vega." Rogan takes the tablet to see the specifications of the machine. "Vega was designed to obtain information and process various tasks, capable of absorbing a vast amount of data, but the Druid system is a forecaster it pose anything that is a threat to its own. A marvelous computer indeed."

"But this system is something else that goes beyond my pay grade, madam." said the engineer. Rogan nodded and hands back the tablet.

"Alright then. Well sent the internals back to the Pit for analysis and we'll sent the rest back to the Black Knights." Rogan suggested.

"Granted." said Natora. "I'll report this to the Pit." Natora turns around and walks away from the hangar.

* * *

Kallen walked in shortly after Kimiko was done with Dante.

"Are you guys done?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's no need to talk more about." said Dante. Kallen nodded.

"Good, because there's something I need to discuss with Kimiko." Kallen told this as an excuse for them to be alone. Dante glances at Kimiko, who nods to give them a some time alone.

"I'll be heading to the med labs." said Dante before he stood up and leaves them alone Kimiko and Kallen were alone in the room. Kallen looks down for a moment. After the cave incident, she has changed her views from what she used to work for. The results they've received were a failure, giving the Black Knights the disadvantage over the enemy they could not defeat. Pondering her words, she gives out one sentence to declare her intentions.

"Kimiko, I'm really sorry about everything…" Kallen finally spoked.

"I don't blame you." Kimiko replied. "You were caught on in our fray and the accident wasn't ashamed of. I'm the one who should be sorry. I never intend to have you here but the captain requested it."

"Yeah, I get it. It was just orders, but that's not what I also want to take about." Kimiko raised a brow. Kallen breaths enough air to take her statement about some thoughts that she was building up.

"I'm sorry, but I want out. I'm done, Kimiko Sakoto." Kallen declared. "I'm done being your agent or the Aesir's agent. It's like you said back at the cave. You're not one of us and neither are you one of them. You've chosen the Aesir over the Black Knights and I've chosen the Black Knights over the Aesir. I'm not a mercenary or a soldier. I'm just a street girl." Kimiko's reaction was surprising to her declaration.

"Kallen, are you sure you want this?" Kimiko asked. Kallen remains solid, looking directly at the woman.

"I have no reason to be here anymore." Kallen takes her wrist and removes the Smartwatch Kimiko gave her prior to her recruitment. "And I don't have a reason to carry that with me. I've made my choice and you've made yours. I just don't want to lose more of my people ever again."

"Is this what you want? To find and be with the people in the Black Knights?" Kimiko asked her if that is her choice to be with the people she bond and formed with from Zero, Lelouch's organization.

"It's not because I wanted to. It's because I have a sense of duty to everyone I know. I'm not like you guys. You're always moving around doing all the dirty work for pay." Kallen tries to convince her. "Me, I want to fight my own battles. Not theirs. That would've been the same for Lelouch if he was in my position."

"I bet he would." Kimiko commented. "I…I don't even know if he's dead or alive..." she whispered, her hands shaking, struggling to keep her composure. "Either way… if Suzaku survived, then so must he." She glanced up at Kallen.

"Kallen, I know Lelouch will return. " she said it almost to herself, "And to ensure his revival, I must be ready for what's to come, but whatever happens… Don't tell anyone about this."

"That Zero is Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

"Yes, no one has the right to know his identity, and if they found out, the people would revolve and never trust either of us ever again." Kimiko advised. "They're not ready yet."

"I understand." Kallen affirms, promising to tell no one except for Lelouch.

The door behind them opened and Dante poked his head out.

"Ah, Kallen, good news." he informed. "The transport is ready to return to the Chinese Federation along with your Guren, and tell Rakshata that she can keep all those spare parts for the radiant surger."

"Thanks." Kallen nodded. She looks back at Kimiko for one last time. Her blue eyes states at her own. She wants Kimiko to come, but in her condition, she needs serious medical attention to help with her arm. "I suppose… this is goodbye then…"

"And so it seems." said Kimiko, sitting herself up. "Remember this Kallen, I won't be far, and if you need me, just give me a call." Kallen nodded and takes her hand to embrace her once last time. Kimiko returns her embrace by hugging her one arm around her.

"Good-bye my old friend." said Kimiko. "We shall meet again."

"Yeah, see ya." Kallen replies back.

Dante waited patiently for them to have their moment, seeing of how the student is leaving the teacher like they shared a bond between them. When two minutes passed, Kallen lets go of her as did Kimiko, bringing her jacket and a satchel from Dante.

"This is month's worth of supplies in case you get lost." said Dante. "The ride would be longer than expected, so just think of this as a souvenir gift."

"Thanks Dante, I owe ya one." Kallen then hugs Dante, catching him by surprise. "And promised me one thing."

"What's that?" Dante asked about her request.

"Please take care of Kimiko for me."

Dante chuckled, giving a pat on her back. "I'm always looking out for them, kid, just stay in touch."

"Right, whatever you say." Kallen smiled, before she breaks off, leaving Dante and Kimiko to watch her leave. Dante glanced back and noticed the Smartwatch on Kimiko's bed.

"Kallen resigned?"

"She wants out. I have no right to stop her." said Kimiko.

"You should at least thank her for everything she did."

"Everything's all that I need to thank her for saving me." Kimiko looks at her amputated arm. "Now, I just have to get back to the Pit, I'd bet they're probably going to implant a cybernetic arm to my organs."

"Well, we are high tech, they can do much anything for your conditions." Dante commented, as he sits on her bed, taking the Smartwatch that Kallen wore for most of the time.

"What now?" Kimiko takes the Smartwatch with her right hand to examine the device.

"I don't want to use this thing as a replacement for my lost one." Kimiko suggested. "But...I do know who is going to be using this…" She looks out in the window as she thought of the one person she could hope for.

* * *

Not far from the airfield, the green hair immortal was observing the wreckage of the Gawain being boxed in separate parts to ship them to China.

"So, I guess, this is goodbye then, huh?" C.C turns around and finds Echo with hands in his pocket. C.C narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Echo, tell me, why did you and the Aesir let me go?" C.C asked. "Does she have any business with Lelouch over my matter."

"Why not?" Echo shrugged. "I have no business to do that, I just like to have fun with the girl, that's all."

"And to think that you were about to keep me." C.C assumed, but Echo dismissed that. "I thought you were able to send me back to the Pit."

"Nah, its nothing like that, babe." Echo shrugged again to prove is point. "Y'know he's going to be looking for you."

"Yes...I can see that, but I can't be with the Aesir for too long." C.C also proves another point. "The choice and the results remains: I will not be coming back, but that doesn't mean that I can be in contact, just in case."

Echo tilts his head for another short time to see if she was joking, but instead, he takes a step forward to face C.C closely. She looks up to him, seeing the height differences between Echo and C.C.

"Charlie…" Echo started. "I promised that I will undo my mistakes from that man. You are the only thing I have left in this world."

"Just stop that…" C.C turns around, facing away. "I know you meant it, but I don't want to be a part of all of this."

"How the hell am I supposed to know he's still continuing with the Ragnorok project?" Echo argued. "I was on a need-to-know basis."

"Of course you are." C.C said sarcastically, as she turns around again, this time, he was prepared to leave. "Just leave me out of this one. I can't have the PMC's coming for me for this…"

"I can't promise you that, sweet cheeks." Echo replied, saluting to her.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, and don't come looking for me…" C.C glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be looking for you…" Echo could only smirk amusingly as she boards the transport aircraft with all the other stuff that the Black Knights could use.

As the transport closes the cargo bay doors, Echo turns around and stops, confronting Keithan by the entrance. He held his walking stick on front of him. His post was straight, as if he was a business man planning on offering something to Echo.

"Everything alright between you and Charlie?" Keithan asked.

"Hmmm, let's just say...we're a bit unease for now." Echo assumed, watching the aircraft rolling around to take off.

"And so it would seem." said Keithan.

"But what are you doing here?" I'm sure that the Order will be wondering why you left?"

"I didn't abandon my post. I simply told them that I would be heading to somewhere and won't be back for two days." Keithan turns around and both man walked on out of the airfield.

"So, what brings you here on this very exquisite day?" Echo asked Keithan, holding his hands out to prove his point.

"I heard that you've managed to secure teh defector. I was ordered to come here by the Council to verify the location of the Director." Keithan answered his question.

"Aww, so you've heard? Well, yes, we do have the defector, Katelyn's been talking to the captain about it and second, the old man's not gonna like it when he finds out that we've taken back our director." Echo pointed out. "You know how tempered the Emperor is when he finds out that his brother has breakin out of prison."

"Don't worry about it." Keithan reassured. "Everything's been taken care of."

U

Geez, its been this long and yet, I'm still working on this? Man, I gotta plan my updates right. So this may or may not be the last chapter, but it will end with a epilogue soon, and by mean soon, it will be. So, here is one more chapter to enjoy before it is completed.


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series or several of TurinuZ knightmares. The only thing I owned are several OCs that will appear in the series.**

* * *

 _ **October 23rd, 2017 A.T.B.**_

 _ **The Andes, Argentina**_

 _ **0023 hrs.**_

Deep in the heart of Britannia, the facility was the most secured prisons, designed specifically only for dangerous fugitives. The facility has bee built since the early days of the empire expanding its territories.

Down below may be warm, but from the top of the cave was the coldest. The bitterness from the cold winds are as icy as snow in the morning. Their feet are frosty as ice. Numbed from the heels to their toes, they can't seemed to get their legs strong enough to last. Every now and then, they constantly switch roles to guard and to warm, always transiting their positions to stay warm, but remains in guard despite their relaxation to the warm inside the facility.

Inside are sets of box glass containing the worse of the worst man ever. Strapped in prisoner clothes, a man, whose young at his twenties, sat across the glass wall with his headphones on. His stack of books are piled everywhere. His wrists were locked, handcuffed, and his ankles were shackled. Silence was all he needed, except for when security guards comes and go every 24 hours to deliver his meal.

A guard came by to deliver his meal. Sliding it down through a small open hole to see his meal coming to him. He wakes up and looks down at the concealed plate to see his bread and a bowl of soup. He gets up and dragged his feet towards the plate and sits, opening the container and begins to eat.

"Well, you seemed to be calm for a fugitive." the guard merrily greets the scientist. He didn't say anything, he just eats his food in peace with the bread crunching on his teeth.

"Hmm? You said something." Lynch asked, as the guard looked at him with a furrowed brow. "There is a pea stuck into my mash potatoes, and do you have any gravey? Cauze I could sure have some, if you guys have any that is?"

u

On the surface, the breezing wind blows, giving the chills to the guards, as they confronted near the fireplace from their barracks.

"Man, this job was a very cold. I didn't signed up for this." one of the corporals complains about his duties to look over a concealed scientist.

"Just suck it up, the reason we're guarding him was because this man was mad enough to bust out a regular prison and obviously he can take it on."

"Just not in a conditions that are like this, he'll never come out alive." the lieutenant complied, "Heads up boys, the storm is approaching, better get your sleeves on." The radar operator confirms, as signatures of a snow blizzard occurs once every week, making it difficult to see or patrol their perimeters.

* * *

From in the elevator shaft, a single soldier was carrying a food tray to bring for their worst inmate here on this facility. The elevator shaft runs deep to the underground sector where they host the most baddest criminal in their facility. When the elevator stops at sub level 49, the elevator doors opened and the prison guard walks through a hallway armed with sentry guns.

he guard ignores them because they're locked to the genetics to the prisoner as he proceeds to a safe doors. He dials the codes needed to enter the room. Upon finishing the code, the seals unlocks and the door opens with a total stranger doing crunch ups on a bar. He lifted his chest up to reach up for the bsr before he exhales, dropping down with two legs landing on the ground.

"Lunch Time." said the guard before he slides them under through the door. The stranger seems to have short brown hair, noticeably sharp eyes, extremely fit, and very muscular. He looks down at his food tray,getting used to the taste almost everyday despite the nutritional standards.

"Got any water?" he asked. The guard stood there hesitantly before he walks away.

* * *

As Lynch was listening to the audiobook, there were distant rumbles coming from above. On the other floors of the cell, there were tons of shaking that started to rock the ceilings. Lynch wasn't paying much attention to the details of the day, as he continues to read through his headphones. Listening to his audiobook, the guards outside his cell rushes through the floors to contain their ground. He never hear anything other than listening to his audio.

While he was lying on his bed, he didn't help to noticed the intense gunfight going on from the outside. Britannian prison guards were dispatching their Police units to suppress their foes. Unfortunately, they were being gunned down by armed assailants. They wore visor mask and wear tactical outfits. While they rushed towards the facility, a couple of soldiers stood in front of Lynch's cell.

They placed special devices on all four sides and each pressed a button. Lynch seems to noticed if how the glass was vibrating. The glass started off at first slow, but then, the vibration became more noisy as the glass shakes uncontrollably. The vibration causes the glass to crack slowly and⎼⎼

CRASH!

The glass breaks and tons of pieces fall as Lynch takes cover from the sharp objects. When the doctor takes a look at the cell door, the entire glass door was completely destroyed by the vibration device.

"Let's go." said one of the soldiers. Lynch didn't had a choice because they got guns. He walks cautiously to avoid the glass pieces and takes one of their hands. A soldier radios his guys from the bottom. "Gold Eagle, this is Zeta Zero, we've got the secondary objective, how copy?"

* * *

"Gold Eagle here, were enroute to secure the HVT." said Gold Eagle. "Have the doctor be extracted to the primary LZ." The team leader replies before the first squad halts on a wall.

"Alright, the prisoner room should be the other side of this wall." He points at the wall that was made of solid concrete.

"Get the charges ready." One of the mercenaries takes out her backpack and passes a mine-liking device to a mercenary as he places the charge against the wall. He twisted the handle bar. A laser beam comes through and cuts through the wall like it was paper. The concentrated beams rotates fast before the charge—

BOOOM!

The charge explodes, obliterating the entire wall before the team swiftly moves in and kills the remaining survivors of the explosion. Guns popped everywhere before the last shot killed the captain.

"Clear!" They find themselves to confront a door that leads to the doctor, but this wasn't like any other security doors. This door was heavily reinforced with what most military would used to test their new weapons that seals them inside of a complex waiting for the test to be over.

"Hydraulic seal needs to go." One of the mercenaries plant thermite explosives on the hinges and lock it tight while their female mercenary member searches for the hydraulic seals with a tablet. The device beeps to find the mark they need and takes out her marker to cross the spot.

"Here." she pointed at the cross.

A mercenary picks up a drill and begins to drill the machine down to through the iron door. Sparks fly everywhere as the drill managed to make it through the door.

"There's a back trip plate, so don't drill too far." The female mercenary advised as the drill breaches through the hydraulic seal but doesn't hit the back trip plate.

"Setting charge." Another one placed a stick explosive through the hole. "Moving to number two." She searched for another hydraulics and marks the location of the mechanism. He drills through the iron door until the drill was almost to the hydraulics and Shenghuo places another charge.

"Explosive armed." Shenghuo reported.

"Ignite thermite." They ignites the thermite. The materials burns brightly like a flare that shines through the entire thermite finishes burning the hinges and lock, completely burned by the thermites..

"Blow it." One of hem grabs the detonator and everyone takes cover behind a desk.

BOOOOM!

The mercenary detonates the charges. Smoke filled the area for a brief moment before the team rushed through the door and the door is blown off across the floor.

"Front door's open! ETA to the nest: four minutes!" The team makes their way to find the stranger eating his meal behind the glass confinement.

"Well, it's about time you guys shows up," said the stranger, not looking away from his meal. "I was wonderin' when you guys are just going to leave me behind."

"It took a while, Director." The assailant pulls out a device that seems to be small. He puts the device on the glass and pressed button. Just as before, the glass started to vibrate and several minutes was all it need to reach to the point where the glass starts to crack.

CRASH!

The glass wall breaks, but the director remains unfazed by the sound as he finishes his last meal in this rotten place. He stood up, putting on his prison shirt and looks at the team leader.

"How much time we we have before reinforcements arrive?" he asked.

"T-minus twelve mentors from the nearest military base." the leader reported.

"Well, let's get to it then…" said the Director. "It's been awhile since I've seen the light, tell me, is that big buffon brother of mine still the emperor?"

"Yes sir, Charles is still the emperor."

The Director smiled, looking overhead. He walks on the glass with confidence as the assailants escorts him out of his cell.

* * *

The Director and the team leads out of their floor and tried to resurcHe and the rest of the team makes theri way to the surface while the rest of the team are extracting the scientist out of their facility. He and the team waited in the elevator while the shaft takes them back up. While there was time in their hands, the Director takes this time to stretch his muscles, not getting much room from his old cell.

As soon as the shaft makes the stop, the doors opened and they can hear gunfires spurring from outside. The Director walks with his head up while the others are forming up to set a defensive circle.

Outside, there was a airship above the facility, firing cannons and artillery shells. The ground forces have engaged the Britannian guards,with knightmares and personel as they make their way to destroy any evidence while the prisoners riot in the ground below.

The Director would smiled on as he sees this destuction around him, watching the Britannians taking the beating badly. While he was watching, he heard a VTOL hovering above them shortly before the doors opened and revealed Keithan from the entrance.

"Good to have you back, Director Antonio Finuliar." said Keithan as Antonio smiled, seeing his old friend back on the grid.

"Yes...its good to be back, and so will the Aesir…"

* * *

 **Well, that's all folks! After hauling my ass making' this crap, I'm finished with the first part of the story. HOORAH! After months of making this I'd say that I could learn a thing or two to impove my writing.**

 **So stay tune for the sequel! And I assure you, the second is going to be a blast! And thank you for any of you who've read this story, so don't forget to favor, follow, review, or comment your minds and opinions about this reboot.**


End file.
